Harry Potter y la historia antes de él
by M. Mayor
Summary: Quinta parte. Finalizando la saga. Harry Potter desconoce el mundo antes de su cicatriz, y necesita su pasado para después de ella. Los merodeadores de vuelta. Mortífagos resurgen. Hay algo que nunca murió.
1. Por ti, Harry Potter

**HARRY POTTER Y LA HISTORIA ANTES DE ÉL  
**Por Iltocami

**_Harry Potter y la historia antes de él, _**_fue pensada y escrita antes de la llegada de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte". Por lo tanto, los hechos que se muestran, las historias de los personajes y su intervención en ellas no coinciden en absolutamente nada con el epílogo real._

_La inconformidad de lo último que pasó en éste, fue lo que le dio más impulso a esta historia. No se pretende cambiar el sentido de la novela original. A esto vienen los fanficions._

_J.K. Rowling es una mente brillante todavía._

_Quinta parte._

_Feliz lectura._

* * *

**1  
Por ti, Harry Potter**

Si no estaba equivocado, esta debería ser la doceava vez que se quedaba dormido hasta mediodía. El sol se colaba por las cortinas y le quemaba el rostro, lo sentía hirviente y sofocante. El verano era tan caluroso que dormir en pijama habría sido querer morir consumido.

Harry se levantó con pesar, sin gafas, despeinado y aún somnoliento. Vivir en Grimmauld Place había traído las más locas e inimaginables aventuras. Había volado ya en una moto negra enorme, se había caído de ella, había estado charlando, riendo y jugando hasta el amanecer. Incluso el quidditch era permitido ahí, pero no sólo en el gran jardín trasero, sino también dentro de la casa. Había días en los que habían convertido el recibidor en una mini cancha de bludgers y snitch voladoras.

Todo estaba concedido. Harry se desvelaba todos los días y se despertaba a la hora que deseara. Comía lo que le apetecía y hacía lo que le placía. Pequeños lujos que nunca había soñado en la casa de los Dursley. Cosas que no se habría atrevido siquiera a imaginar. La vida le había comenzado a devolver todo lo que en diecisiete años había perdido.

Despertar así cada día lo llenaba de un fulgor que nunca había sentido antes. No sólo era el hecho de verse rodeado de felicidad plena, sino también encontrarse con las personas adecuadas y en el lugar correcto. Su padrino estaba con él, aquel hombre que apenas había conocido, hacía cuatro años atrás, pero que sentía quererlo de toda la vida. Sabía que había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y por lo tanto, suyo también. Y no sólo era eso, en él encontraba un hermano mayor, un consejero, un cómplice, un protector y un padre, entre muchas otras estupendas cosas más que Sirius Black significaba para él.

Y también la persona más descuidada y permisiva que había conocido en toda su vida, inclusive había cosas que a Harry le parecían peligrosas y Sirius se carcajeaba y las hacía de cualquier modo. Haberse caído de la moto fue, por ejemplo, una de ellas. Habían estado viviendo en la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black desde que comenzó el verano. Después de que Harry hiciera por segunda vez lo que el destino le había confiado. Voldemort estaba finalmente acabado.

Parecía increíble e incluso irreal. Harry muchas veces tenía la sensación que al despertar se daría cuenta que nada de eso había pasado, se despertaría de esa magnífica ilusión, con la angustia que le producía pensar que pudiese encontrarse de nuevo en las situaciones pasadas. Pero llevaba mucho rato sin que eso sucediera.

Efectivamente Voldemort estaba muerto. Esa última batalla en el castillo de Hogwarts lo había dejado marcado de por vida, si es que no lo estaba antes. Estuvo a punto de perder a sus seres amados, incluso creyó que eso ya había sucedido y como un milagro, uno muy grande, su padrino había regresado del misterioso "arco de la muerte", del cual se decía nadie regresaba. Pero él lo había hecho, había vuelto para encarar la última guerra, incluso había luchado contra quienes tenía que ajustar cuentas.

Cada segundo que Harry había vivido al lado de Sirius le hacía sentir una enorme gratitud con la vida, al fin no se encontraba solo. Era asombroso estar con él, recurrir a su apoyo y sentirse en un verdadero hogar, como el que seguramente había tenido con sus padres. Y Dumbledore le había dicho que nunca había visto a Sirius tan feliz. Porque él, Albus Dumbledore estaba vivo también.

Había razones de sobra para sentirse feliz. Incluso cuando unas voces acaloradas provenientes del vestíbulo llegaban hasta sus oídos.

- Me parece que estas horas de visita son un poco… inoportunas, Molly.

- Ni lo menciones, Sirius. No estoy muy contenta contigo.

- ¿Ahora qué he hecho?

- ¿Qué no has hecho o dejado de hacer? –la voz de la mujer sonaba exasperada-. ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Eso es, creo que no deberíamos hacer tanto ruido, sigue durmiendo.

- ¿Durmiendo? –exclamó, sorprendida-. ¡Santo cielo¿Ves la hora que es?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿A qué hora se acostó ayer?

- No lo sé¿por qué tendría que saberlo? –Sirius parecía indiferente-. No estoy controlándole su lista de quehaceres como elfo doméstico.

- Pues deberías, Sirius. Deberías. ¡Responsabilidad, esa es la palabra!

- ¿Respon qué? –Sirius bromeaba.

- ¡Eres imposible, Black! –exclamó Molly, aún más molesta.

A Harry le había hecho mucha gracia, aunque no le apetecía bajar a saludar a la señora Weasley, estaba molesta y con Sirius de su lado sabía que no tenía posibilidad. Se quedó escuchando un poco más.

- Dumbledore me ha pedido que viniera a visitarlos –dijo Molly, se escuchaba una bolsa de papel crujir-. He traído lo indispensable para almorzar y hacer una buena cena.

- La cena puede quedarse, pero por lo demás estamos bien.

- No, no lo están. Dumbledore dijo que debemos vigilar lo que hacen Harry y tú.

- Vaya, no estoy haciendo experimentos malignos con el muchacho –dijo con un poco de exasperación-. ¿Qué cena has traído?

- Lo suficiente para todos.

- ¿Todos?

- Sí, todos. La Orden viene a cenar.

- Vaya, estas cosas son muy sorpresivas por la mañana…

- ¿Mañana? –exclamó la señora Weasley-. ¡Es más de mediodía!

- Utilizamos otro horario, de otro país, de gente normal.

- Despierta a Harry, les prepararé el almuerzo.

- Me gusta la mantequilla¿puedes ponerle doble a lo que sea que vayas a hacer?

Al parecer la señora Weasley había emitido algún quejido, pues Sirius subía rápidamente las escaleras como huyendo de ella. Harry ya se encontraba lo suficientemente despabilado y miró divertido a su padrino.

- Tenemos visitas, Harry. Una señora muy malhumorada.

- Sí, ya la escuché, me alegra que haya venido –sonrió Harry, que comenzaba a oler la mantequilla derretida en el sartén.

- Vendrá la Orden a cenar¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno, sólo quería conocer tu opinión… porque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo –dijo Sirius, rascándose la cabeza-. Quizá sería bueno tener a Lupin, Tonks, Moody y los demás por aquí, pero…

- No creo que venga Snape. No hace visitas de este tipo.

- Espero que no, aunque a Dumbledore le parece divertido traerlo. Bueno, cámbiate y no te peines, quiero que Molly te moleste y a mí me deje en paz.

Harry entró al cuarto de baño e intentó mejorar su aspecto, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas por los desvelos y festejos que solía tener con su padrino. La noche anterior habían jugado ajedrez mágico y habían apostado cerveza de mantequilla, habían terminado muertos y ahora los ojos los tenía enrojecidos y adormilados. Se lavó la cara con agua muy fría y sin querer, por inercia, se tocó la cicatriz, aquella que lo había marcado de por vida. Algunas veces creía no tenerla, hacía tiempo que había dejado de doler. Pero ahí continuaba, era algo que no podía cambiar y a pesar de todos esos años no sabía si odiarla o agradecerle.

- ¡Harry, cariño! –saludó la señora Molly, abrazando al chico que había crecido algunos centímetros más y entraba a la cocina-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Mírate nada más, estás muy flaco. Seguro tu padrino no te alimenta bien.

- Si Kreacher te escucha tendrás problemas, Molly –dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina, con el diario del Profeta.

- Estoy bien, señora Weasley. ¿No ha venido nadie con usted?

- Oh no, vendrán más tarde a cenar –regresó a la estufa en la que tenía la sartén y con una palita comenzó a voltear las salchichas que olían deliciosamente-. Ronald ha ido a Hogsmeade a recoger a Hermione, su tren debe haber llegado hace una hora. Fred y George tienen mucho trabajo con la tienda. Bill y Fleur están en el ministerio, igual que Percy y Arthur. Charlie llega hoy de Rumania y Ginny se ha quedado en casa pues tenía algunas cosas qué hacer.

- Cuando lo dices así parecen aún más tus numerosos hijos –dijo Sirius distraídamente, mientras leía cómodamente el diario en la mesa.

- Vaya que son muchos –respondió la señora Weasley que con la sola idea se sentía atareada.

Harry se sentó al lado de su padrino, con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre. Se había sentido incómodo al escuchar el nombre de Ginny, se había quedado mudo y prefería esperar su ración a seguir preguntando.

- ¿Has visto a Remus? –preguntó la señora Molly a Sirius, sirviendo un plato a Harry.

- Hace una semana estuvimos en Hogsmeade, Harry y yo compramos algunos libros –dejó el diario en la mesa-. Pero desde entonces no me he comunicado con él.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

- Tan erudito como siempre.

- Me refiero a otras cosas, Sirius.

- Oh vaya, si lo dices por lo de Tonks, está bien. Bastante bien diría yo.

- Eso nos preocupaba mucho –le había servido ya y se sentó preocupada al lado de ellos-. Tonks se encuentra tan normal que es muy raro.

- ¿De qué color trae el cabello? –preguntó Sirius comiendo salchicha.

- Rojo, creo…

- Entonces debe estar en la búsqueda de una aventura.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sirius? –dijo la señora Molly, impaciente-. Acaba de terminar su relación con Remus.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo inocentemente-. Chicos hay muchos. Hombres lobo no, pero encontrará a alguien.

- No lo sé… ¿ahora qué pasará con Remus?

- No es la gran tragedia, créeme que lo vimos muy bien¿cierto Harry? –Sirius codeó a Harry que comía rápidamente sus salchichas asintiendo-. También encontrará a alguien, no lo subestimes.

- Es que no puedo creerlo, todo era tan bueno. Se veían tan felices.

- Bueno esta relación comenzó mal –dijo Sirius, pensativo-. Si no mal me enteré, toda la Orden conspiró para que ellos salieran juntos. Creo que no fue tan espontáneo.

- Sí, lo hicimos, pero fue por el bien de Remus. Él no quería aceptar que tenía derecho a ser feliz. Tampoco puedes culparnos.

- No, no los culpo de eso, pero sí de haber iniciado algo que quizá no iba a ser. Pero ya está, Lupin estará bien. Ha estado en situaciones peores.

La señora Molly parecía muy decepcionada, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en esa relación. Sirvió más salchichas a Harry que comía gustosamente. Él tenía sus propios problemas y Ginny estaba en cada uno de ellos, prefería no pensar y evadirlo, pero tarde o temprano tendría que buscar una solución. Sentía que engullía el alimento sólo de pensar que esa noche tendría que reencontrarse con ella después de todo.

- Mientras ustedes almuerzan yo limpiaré un poco.

Se levantó de su asiento y Sirius la miró atentamente de soslayo, muy preocupado. Molly observaba la cocina, apagó la estufa con la varita y puso unos sacudidores mágicos a hacer la labor en el lugar. Se dirigió a la despensa, donde Kreacher el elfo doméstico tenía las esencias y especias. Sirius se levantó rápidamente de su lugar.

- No deberías abrir eso, Molly –dijo temeroso-. A Kreacher no le parecerá.

- Ese elfo tuyo tiene muy mal carácter, pero no le afectará…

- ¡No, no! Es que… si desordenas sus cosas le parecerá un acto muy grosero.

La señora Weasley miró a Sirius con suspicacia. No le creía nada. Harry observaba atentamente y recordó que ahí era el lugar donde Sirius guardaba las cosas que le escandalizarían a su invitada.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense Kreacher? –preguntó ella, desconfiada.

- No queremos que se porte malcriado esta noche¿verdad?

La señora Weasley hizo un ademán de indiferencia y se giró, parecía que saldría de la habitación. Sirius regresó aliviado a terminar su almuerzo. Pero hábilmente Molly abrió de golpe la despensa. Un sonido de cosas derrumbándose lleno la casa. Objetos extraños salieron de ahí, cosas que ella reconoció provenían de la tienda de Fred y George. Decenas de objetos bromas, además de dotaciones enteras de dulces y comida chatarra. Sirius gentilmente ayudó a Molly a levantarse de esa ola de cosas. Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y Harry apuró comer sus salchichas antes de presenciar el desollamiento de su padrino.

Lo que restó de la tarde Molly ordenó a Sirius y a Harry a limpiar lo que había desordenado, pero era un trabajo imposible. Toda la casa se encontraba fuera de su lugar. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho en sus días de libertad. Encontró varias bludgers estrelladas contra el techo y una snitch la espantó cuando salió de pronto de un jarrón. Molly le había dado el día a Kreacher, el elfo no se mostró agradecido, pero desapareció inmediatamente.

- A esto le llamo irrupción de morada –se quejaba Sirius mientras intentaba darle a la sala una apariencia estable-. Puedo demandarla.

- Bueno, no sería agradable que llegase la Orden y viera cómo se encontraba esto –dijo Harry, que colocaba los cuadros en su sitio.

- Como si no hubiese estado peor antes. Además todo esto debe estar hecho para un plan muy macabro de Molly. Yo sé que es así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es muy insistente. Seguramente quiere hacer esta cena con otros fines. Reunir a ciertas personas, quizá.

- ¿A Lupin y Tonks?

- Sí, puede ser. Pero en realidad me refería a Ginny y a ti.

Harry se quedó callado, evadió la mirada de Sirius y continuó lustrando uno de los retratos.

- No creo que sea eso –dijo él, muy apenado.

- Vamos, lo hace por esa razón –Sirius sonreía divertido-. ¿Acaso tú no lo quieres?

- ¿Qué?

- Verte con la pelirroja.

Harry se había ruborizado hasta las orejas. Intentó distraerse y no prestar atención a Sirius que continuaba sonriendo.

- Últimamente no sé qué es lo que quiero –confesó al fin el chico, subiéndose las gafas por la insistente mirada de su padrino.

- Eso es comprensible –respondió él, quitando el polvo de una alfombra con un encantamiento-. Aunque no debería ser así. Hay muchas cosas que no debes dejar pasar. ¿Algo salió mal con Ginny?

- Sí, a decir verdad, todo –dijo Harry, confundido-. No quisiera verla esta noche, me incomoda un poco.

- Bien, podrías hacerte el enfermo allá arriba, pero no te creerían. Además Molly se te lanzaría para sanarte hasta la última de las células.

- Tampoco quiero huir, sólo quiero que las cosas sean… normales.

- Es difícil un poco de normalidad aquí –sonrió al ver una bludger incrustada en la parte trasera de un mueble.

Cuando la noche cayó, uno a uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fue llegando a Grimmauld Place. La familia Weasley ya se encontraba en la casa. Al llegar Ginny, Harry trató de comportarse lo más natural posible. La saludó y charló unos segundos con ella, hasta que apareció Hermione y con un gran y efusivo abrazo lo salvó de tener que permanecer con la chica por más tiempo.

- ¡Harry! –gritaba Hermione-. ¿Cómo la has pasado¡Es fabuloso, la casa luce hermosa!

- ¿Qué tal, Harry? –Ron le estrechó la mano, entusiasmado-. ¡Vaya, vivir con Sirius Black!

- Lo sé, todo ha sido perfecto –respondió Harry, con una sonrisa más que sincera.

Ron y Hermione habían estado saliendo juntos. A Harry le había parecido una extraordinaria noticia, pero a la vez muy rara. Era curioso imaginarlos juntos y aún más, verlos tomados de la mano. Las primeras veces hizo mucho esfuerzo por no soltarse a reír, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, a los arrumacos y a las peleas constantes que la pareja protagonizaba, inclusive llegó a pensar que alguna alineación inusual sucedía en el universo.

- ¡Hola Harry¿Han llegado todos? –Nymphadora Tonks había llegado, se quitaba el abrigo en el vestíbulo y miraba con cierta aprensión hacia el interior del comedor.

- Hola Tonks. Aún faltan personas –sonrió el chico al verle el cabello tan rojizo, recordó lo que Sirius había dicho-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien, Harry –sonrió la chica, sinceramente, aunque seguía mirando en dirección al comedor-. ¿Quiénes faltan?

- Creo que Moody, Lupin y el señor Weasley –respondió Harry, sintiéndose extraño por mencionar a Remus frente a ella.

- Oh vaya… bien… bueno, iré a saludar –dijo ella alejándose con un gesto de preocupación.

Harry se quedó un rato más en el vestíbulo, mientras escuchaba las voces de los demás surgir de la habitación continua. No quería estar ahí presente hasta que comenzara la cena. Se recargó contra uno de los muros y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, ensimismado en uno de los retratos principales que estaba colgado sobre la chimenea central. La importancia de éste hacía de la sala más acogedora. Era la fotografía de la antigua Orden del Fénix, donde sus padres sonreían felizmente. A Harry le gustaba pensar que lo hacían con más efusión cuando él los miraba.

Le parecía fuera de la normalidad encontrarse en ese estado de calma. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma de vida, como la de cualquier otro mago. Aunque ya era bastante popular por el Ministerio de Magia y a cualquier lugar que salía siempre alguien lo saludaba cordialmente.

Siempre que recordaba Hogwarts sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago. No había cursado el séptimo año. ¿Cómo habría podido después de todo? Ni él, ni Ron, ni Hermione lo habían hecho. Se preguntaban qué pasaría, pero Dumbledore llevaba un mes sin comunicarse con ellos. Lupin decía que le estaba tomando tiempo recobrar los daños y sobre todo organizar lo que se había salido un poco de contexto. Pero Sirius bromeaba diciendo que en realidad se encontraba de vacaciones en las Bahamas con McGonagall.

Llamaron a la puerta y Harry atendió rápidamente. El señor Weasley y Remus Lupin saludaban en la entrada.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry? –el señor Weasley llevaba una botella de coñac-. Creí que debíamos traer algo.

- Hola, Harry –sonrió Remus, contrario a lo que Molly Weasley creía, se le notaba con el mismo temple de siempre, cansado sí, pero aparentemente tranquilo-. ¿Llegamos tarde?

- No, sólo falta Moody –dijo Harry cortésmente, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El señor Weasley fue directo al comedor, mientras que Remus se quedó con Harry, sin mirar al interior.

- ¿Qué tal siguen las vacaciones con Sirius? –preguntó amablemente.

- Excelentes –respondió el chico-. Aunque a la señora Weasley le han parecido un poco peligrosas.

- Bueno, a cualquiera que viviese con Sirius, de hecho eres muy valiente al hacerlo.

Harry se sonrió y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tenían algo en común, el miedo que provocaba siquiera entrar a esa habitación.

- Bien… ¿regresarás a Hogwarts como profesor? –preguntó Harry, tratando de romper el hielo.

- Oh, sí –contestó Remus, saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Sí, todo indica que así será –sonrió abiertamente-. Dumbledore me ha pedido que lo considere y ya lo he hecho. Al parecer tiene nuevas asignaturas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, desconozco si sean aplicables a todos los grados, pero son bastante especiales. Por cierto¿qué ha dicho él de su regreso?

- No se ha comunicado con ninguno de nosotros –dijo Harry, con preocupación.

- Yo creo que pronto lo hará. No se escaparán del último año en Hogwarts –rió Remus.

La señora Weasley los llamó para comenzar la cena. Moody había demorado demasiado y empezarían sin él, sabían que no le molestaría. El corazón de Harry comenzó a palpitar velozmente, él y Lupin habían entrado ya al comedor. Sirius le mostró un lugar a éste, cerca de él y muy lejos de Tonks, aunque cuando ellos dos se miraron no sucedió nada increíble, ni interesante que los demás pudiesen captar. La chica parecía decepcionada, aunque sólo Harry lo notó. Por su parte, Ginny conversaba con Hermione y creía no haber notado a Harry.

La cena realmente había sido un banquete extraordinario. La señora Weasley se había esmerado demasiado en prepararlo todo. Aunque el aseo de la casa se le atribuía a Sirius y Harry que a esa hora ya estaban muertos de cansancio. Lupin reía cuando Molly le contaba lo que había encontrado en la despensa de Sirius, se sorprendía de encontrar el lugar en pie. Moody llegó casi cuando la cena estaba acabada y a grandes bocados y tragos disfrutó del festín.

El vino se había servido, Harry se sentía muy contento, rodeado de todas esas personas. Se frecuentaban para cenar muy de vez en cuando desde que la tranquilidad había vuelto a sus vidas, pero sentía que esta noche era diferente y especial. En un extremo de la mesa Ron y Hermione conversaban animadamente, al lado de la chica estaba Ginny que reía gustosa con sus hermanos Fredy y George, que a su vez hacían bromas a Percy. Bill y Fleur conversaban con Tonks. Sirius y Lupin carcajeaban sobre algunos recuerdos.

Sirius tomó su copa de vino y se levantó de su asiento, pidiendo la atención de todos, muy sonriente y con un brillo evidente en los ojos.

- Quiero hacer un brindis, pero antes quiero que Harry sepa el motivo de esta deliciosa cena preparada por la gracia de Molly –dijo, sonriéndole a su ahijado-. Todo es por ti, Harry. Todos estamos aquí sólo para agradecerte la vida. Pero es todavía más grato para nosotros brindar por ti y por tus padres. Los mejores amigos, los mejores compañeros y seres humanos que he conocido jamás -levantó un poco más la copa-. Por el niño que vivió.

Todos respondieron al brindis de Sirius. Harry estaba muy complacido y entusiasmado. Sus padres, podía sentirlos ahí, casi al lado de Sirius, incluso imaginó que su padre conversaría con Lupin y su madre le habría ayudado a la señora Weasley a preparar la deliciosa cena.

- Hace diecinueve años, un día como hoy, tus padres se comprometieron, Harry –dijo Lupin, contento.

El chico se subió las gafas. Sonrió y miró dichoso su reflejo en la copa del vino. No cabía duda, James y Lily Potter estaban ahí, en él.

**_Continuará…_**


	2. Una idea brillante

**2  
Una idea brillante**

- ¡Alerta permanente, Potter¡Alerta!

- Bueno… aquí no pasa gran cosa…

- Siempre, Potter, siempre pasan cosas. Pero no todos logran verlas.

El ojo de Moody giraba a todas partes a gran velocidad. Harry se había quedado un poco temeroso, mirándolo aprensivamente. La familia Weasley se despedía de Harry, regresarían a casa y Molly no dejaba de dar instrucciones a Sirius, mientras Alastor abrumaba a Harry con algunos "consejos" de defensa personal.

Lupin había decidido quedarse esa noche en Grimmauld Place y sorprendentemente Tonks había pedido hablar con él antes de marcharse. Habían estado conversando durante largo rato fuera de la casa. Y luego, ella entró para finalmente salir por la puerta principal, despidiéndose de Harry y Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

Ginny se había aproximado a Harry, cuando él se encontraba distraído despidiéndose de Tonks. Le tocó el hombro y él giró con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Sonrió nerviosamente.

- Quizá, algunos de estos días, deberíamos salir un rato –comenzó a decirle la pelirroja-, conversar o tomar algo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Sí, creo que es buena idea –afirmó él, aún perturbado.

- Bueno, adiós Harry –se acercó a él.

Harry tenía el bello rostro de Ginny muy cerca del suyo, aparentemente nadie se daba cuenta, eran tan sólo unos buenos segundos a solas. Pero Harry no quería eso, cuando la chica iba a despedirse con un beso en los labios, él se giró lentamente y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue besarle la mejilla. Parecía decepcionada y confundida, así que salió rápidamente de la casa. El chico se subió las gafas y suspiró aliviado.

Harry había pedido a Ron y a Hermione que se quedaran esa noche como Lupin, pero Ron se notaba extraño. Intentó disculparse de muchas maneras diciendo que no podía. A Harry le extrañó ese comportamiento, y sobre todo que Hermione aceptara quedarse a pesar de que el chico Weasley no lo hiciera.

Ron se despidió de su mejor amigo lo más natural posible y luego partió con todos los miembros de su familia y Moody, sin decirle siquiera adiós a Hermione. Ella se había quedado sentada en el cómodo sofá de Sirius, su favorito, mientras hojeaba un libro que había encontrado en la mesita de al lado. Cuando todos se habían por fin ido, Sirius fue gustosamente a la cocina por más vino, mientras Harry hacía compañía a Hermione, que se notaba entristecida.

- ¿Han vuelto a pelear? –preguntó él, amablemente.

- Sí –respondió la chica.

- Lo imaginaba.

- Ron es tan necio, tan terco y testarudo que… -resopló indignada y dejó el libro de un golpe, no se había concentrado en una sola palabra-. Tenemos muchísimos problemas, Harry.

- Pero, eso es bastante común¿no es así?

- Sé que todo el tiempo peleamos estúpidamente –la chica se sonrojó-. Pero cada vez es peor. ¿Qué acaso él no te lo ha contado?

- No.

Harry se sintió sorprendido por su propia respuesta, tanto como Hermione.

- ¿Y yo podría decirte algo sin que Ron se entere? –le preguntó la chica, en su mirada había mucha tristeza. Harry asintió de inmediato-. Últimamente no me he sentido bien con él. Cada vez es más ofensivo e hiriente conmigo…

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó Harry, casi con reclamo.

- Tú sabes, esos desplantes y modales tan groseros –dijo la chica, ofuscada-. Tan respectivos de Ron, los cuales me estoy cansando de soportar.

- Vaya, creí que sólo eran peleas, insignificantes.

- Yo también –asintió ella-. Pero no pretendo soportar más esto.

- Sí, te comprendo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar y Harry se sintió muy mal por haberle pedido hablar de ello. La chica se enjugó las lágrimas y luego habló con voz más clara.

- Terminaré con Ron –dijo decidida.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Harry, sorprendido e incrédulo-. ¿Ya lo has pensando?

- Sí, lo suficiente –asintió ella-. Es algo que no puedo soportar más.

Harry titubeó su pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla.

- ¿Acaso ya no lo quieres?

- Lo quiero como se le quiere a un amigo –dijo Hermione, mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por los ojos-. Lo quiero como debería quererse a alguien que creía amar. Y no puedo quererlo de otra manera, pues si hiciera otro esfuerzo por esperar que él cambiase, estaría renunciando a quererme a mí misma.

Harry se sorprendió bastante, hasta en esos casos ella era más intuitiva y resuelta, lo cual le costaba mucho a él. Esas decisiones no eran las que él podía tomar, se sentía preocupado y ansioso cuando lo pensaba. Hermione sonrió.

- ¿De veras es tan asombroso?

- Mucho –respondió Harry-. Pero si es lo que tú quieres, está bien. Yo estaré contigo por lo que suceda. No importa si Ron es mi amigo, él sabe que tú lo eres también. Le costará tiempo entenderlo, pero me aseguraré de que lo haga –Harry sonrió y Hermione parecía más aliviada-. ¿Pensabas quedarte este verano en La Madriguera?

- Sí, esos eran los planes originales hasta esta noche. Fue un verdadero alivio que me invitaras a quedarme.

- Y puedes hacerlo el tiempo que quieras –aprobó, gustoso-. Sirius ha dicho que cualquier amigo nuestro debería estar aquí, si se atreve –sonrió y Hermione también-. Es tu casa también.

- Gracias, Harry. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Él se acercó a ella y de su bolsillo sacó una ración de los bocadillos de jalea que había hecho la señora Weasley como postre. Le extendió uno a Hermione. Se quedaron en la sala, acompañados por la chimenea, tratando de endulzar sus problemas.

Sirius se sirvió un poco más de vino. La noche era tan calurosa que bien habría podido beber toda la botella. Se dirigió a la ventana para ventilar la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Remus afuera, sentado en las escalinatas del pórtico que daba al jardín. Éste también sostenía un vaso de vino en la mano. Sirius fue discreto y salió al aire fresco. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de Remus. Éste lo miró y sonrió débilmente, para luego seguir observando la noche sin estrellas.

- ¿Puedo suponer que Tonks y tú hablaron? –preguntó Sirius, sin mirar a su amigo.

- Supondrías bien –respondió éste, bebiendo un poco más-. Hablamos bastante.

- No hace falta que lo digas, pensé que no te dejaría. Estuve a punto de rescatarte, pero Molly no me dejó.

- No fue tan malo¿sabes?

- Cuéntame lo bueno, entonces.

- Tonks piensa que deberíamos replantearnos todo. Cree que ambos fuimos muy impulsivos y tomamos decisiones equivocadas. Me ha dicho que ha pasado ya tiempo para poder razonar y ver las cosas que estaban erróneas.

- ¿Y…?

- Quiere que lo volvamos a intentar.

- ¡Vaya!

La voz de Remus sonaba indiferente, casi apática. Una brisa fresca los rodeaba, les alivió del calor abrumador. Remus respiró hondo.

- ¿Eso no es lo que quieres? –preguntó Sirius, mirándolo de soslayo.

- No lo sé, es algo que aún no he pensado.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con Tonks? –Sirius se encogió en hombros-. Es decir, no veo nada de malo en ella. Realmente eres muy afortunado. Es una chica estupenda, linda, buena persona. Te quiere y eso es lo más importante de todo.

- Yo sé –asintió pausadamente-. Es algo que quizá nunca hubiese imaginado. Le debo tanto…

- Veámoslo de esta manera –explicó Sirius, pensativo-. Tú no le debes nada. Ella lo hizo todo porque así lo quiso. Y tú hiciste cosas por ella también. El amor no es una balanza en la que se decide quién debe más o menos. Es algo recíproco, se da y se recibe de la misma manera, sin razonamientos, sin cuestiones. Simplemente es y se deja ser. ¿Lo has pensado?

- Quizá en algún momento lo pensé.

Sirius confirmó sus sospechas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué terminaron?

- Pensarás que soy un cobarde.

- Jamás pensaría eso de ti, Lunático –dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza y levantando su copa en dirección a Remus.

- Hace un par de meses Tonks dijo algo que no me esperaba. Admito que alguna vez supuse que ella lo mencionaría, lo cual me hacía sentir peor porque yo no iba a hacerlo.

- Anda, dime ya.

- Habló de matrimonio –resolvió Remus, bebiendo de su vino.

- ¡Vaya, el gran paso! –resopló Sirius.

- El cual no quise dar.

- ¿Ella te pidió matrimonio? –exclamó Sirius, sorprendido-. ¡Vaya, qué chica! Es temeraria, como su tío…

- Ella no me lo pidió, sólo lo mencionó.

- ¿Entonces?

- Después de eso las cosas vinieron mal. Cada vez que estábamos juntos no podía evitar pensarlo. Me veía en un futuro al lado de ella, quizá con una familia, y no lo creía. Me parecía una idea muy lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Al principio creí que se debía a la diferencia de edades. Pero eso había dejado de ser un obstáculo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso intenté buscar un pretexto y decirme a mí mismo que no tenía la suficiente solvencia económica, pero eso tampoco resultaba ser un problema, pues Dumbledore ya me había ofrecido nuevamente el puesto como profesor.

- No querías.

- No, creo que no –tragó saliva-. Y no supe decírselo. Entonces comenzamos a discutir, yo me alejé de ella. Luego se acabó. Después de estar solo por un rato llegué a la conclusión de que no quería atarla a mí, se lo he dicho esta noche, pero ha insistido mucho. Ha dicho que fue muy precipitado pensar en el matrimonio, que deberíamos disfrutar sólo del momento de estar juntos. Pero yo no lo pienso así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Realmente no tengo miedo al compromiso, Canuto. Sólo que pensar en ello con Tonks no me hace feliz. Es decir, lo fui, claro que lo fui, pero de una forma distinta a… a como antes lo había sido.

A Sirius le costó entenderlo, quizá su amigo había bebido de más. Pero de pronto la memoria le taladró tan fuerte que casi sacudió la cabeza.

- Vaya… esto es más complicado de lo que creí.

- Quiero que ella esté bien, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerla infeliz conmigo.

Remus se tomó el último trago de vino, respiró profundamente y miró con dificultad hacia el cielo nocturno, pues los ojos ya le ardían bastante de cansancio y sobre todo de pena.

- A partir de eso he tenido un sueño repetido –siguió hablando, con voz casi ronca-. Lo cual ha empeorado mi situación. Cada noche que lo he soñado me siento el hombre más feliz de todo el universo y al despertar me cuesta reconocer que no ha sido verdad. Aunque lo quisiera con toda el alma.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- He soñado con ella.

- ¿Con Tonks?

- No –Remus negó con una sonrisa entristecida y dio de vueltas al vaso casi por inercia, sin fijarse-. He estado soñando con Dian.

El parpadeo de Sirius se detuvo ante la sorpresa. Sin saber qué decir y sin saber qué hacer. Remus lo miró de nuevo con ese triste gesto y luego se concentró en el vaso de cristal vacío.

- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo –afirmó.

- Quizá… -trató de decir Sirius, confundido-, has pensado demasiado en tu situación con Tonks que… recuerdas esas experiencias.

- Sí, lo mismo pensé –Remus parecía muy tranquilo-. Realmente no me extrañó. Pero me ha parecido muy rara la forma en que la he soñado, y todavía más que después de tanto tiempo pase –suspiró-. Cuando comencé con Tonks creí en verdad ciegamente en ello. Pensé que era esta una segunda oportunidad. Y cuando las cosas parecen ser aún más fabulosas, como el casarnos, no me siento bien con la idea.

- ¿Acaso es remordimiento o algo parecido?

- No, también lo creía, pero no –Remus dejó el vaso sobre una de las escalinatas y cruzó los brazos mirando arriba-. ¿Sabes?, alguna vez le pedí matrimonio a Dian –sonrió al ver el rostro incrédulo de Sirius-. Debiste haberla visto, tan sorprendida como tú ahora. Hizo esa cara que siempre ponía cuando algo le parecía imposible. Incluso se rió… debí parecer realmente muy ridículo e infantil, tú sabes… eran esas épocas –se quedó en silencio, aún sonriendo-. Y dijo que sí.

Sirius permanecía mudo y con esa sensación tan pesada que le caía en la garganta cuando recordaba a Dian. La tristeza misma. Y no había pensado en ella como uno de los problemas de Remus, no en realidad, creía que él había superado su pasado, aunque en el momento en que se enteró de la relación de él con Tonks, involuntariamente recordó a Dian, la cual creía había sido el amor de toda la vida de Lupin.

- A veces no sé si aborrecer el tiempo, Lunático. Quisiera que volviera su marcha.

- Y es realmente imposible, lo sé –asintió-. Estas últimas semanas he creído que todo era una mala jugada de mi inconsciente. Pero no lo es –suspiró resignado-. La verdad es que, si alguna vez me vi capaz de tener ese futuro maravilloso, fue con ella. La única mujer en mi vida. Y quizá lo más decepcionante de todo esto es que ella nunca supo lo que soy, sólo conoció al Remus de siempre y no al de luna llena. Y Tonks ha estado ahí sin importarle.

- A Dian tampoco le hubiese importado –dijo Sirius, casi mirando su rostro en la oscuridad-. Le hubiese parecido más fascinante –sonrió, divertido.

- La verdad es que con ella todo era fascinante –afirmó Remus-. Me siento muy miserable por arrastrar a Tonks en todo esto. Pero es inevitable.

- ¿Y en tu sueño qué sucede?

- Siempre veo a Dian volando en su escoba –dijo con la garganta ya seca-. Pero la veo como una niña, la Dian de Hogwarts¿recuerdas? La veo girando en todas direcciones, como si se tratase de otro partido de quidditch y de pronto se detiene. Yo la veo desde muy abajo y ella me saluda y me grita. Después despierto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te grita?

- "¡Hey, Lupin. Búscame!" –repitió Remus, con la voz apagada-. Y realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, y pasó su mano por la nuca.

- Eso podría ser una señal.

- ¿Señal de qué?

- Nunca supimos dónde… dónde se encontraba descansando su cuerpo –dijo Sirius con cautela-. Jamás lo encontraron. Quizá deberíamos averiguar más al respecto.

- No estoy muy seguro si quiero saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero quizá ella esté tratando de decirte algo. Tal vez, realmente quiera que vayas a buscarla...

Remus se había quedado muy silencioso, Sirius no tuvo otra opción que continuar.

- ¿Ya le has hablado a Tonks sobre Dian?

- No, no lo he hecho –respondió Lupin, saliendo de sus pensamientos-. No he sabido cómo.

- ¿Acaso ella no se ha preguntado por tu pasado?

- Sí lo ha hecho, pero no puedo decírselo, siempre hay algo que me lo impide. Si ella se enterara de todo… no quisiera que Tonks compitiera con un fantasma.

- La realidad es que ella ya no está, Lupin –dijo Sirius, tratando de no sonar duro-. Y Tonks tiene que entenderlo.

Remus asintió ensimismado. Bostezó un poco.

- Volveré a intentarlo con Tonks –admitió, luego suspiró-. ¿Sabes?, la última noche que vi a Dian, ella dijo algo que nunca he podido olvidar -Sirius lo observaba atentamente, sin intención de interrumpir-. Es por eso que accedí cuando todos comenzaron con lo de Tonks... Dian dijo que siempre quería verme feliz.

- Por supuesto que debes serlo. Con mucha más razón si ella lo dijo. Pero, regresar con Tonks... ¿estás completamente seguro?

- No, todavía no, esperaré algún tiempo –se frotó el cuello, el sudor le recorría casi toda la cara-. Creo que has dicho algo muy importante. Yo tampoco puedo vivir con un fantasma. Es el pasado.

Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda suavemente y creyó haber visto que Remus tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos. Debía ser el viento. Después de muchos años ya no podían ser más lágrimas.

* * *

Fawkes dormía plácidamente en su estantería. Respiraba lenta y pausadamente. La habitación a su alrededor estaba tan silenciosa que no le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño. Inclusive la chimenea estaba apagada. Los cuadros de los directores eran tan callados como él. Todos disfrutando de la bella sensación de dormir. Tan oscuro todo y tan mudo. 

Y de golpe se abrió la puerta de la oficina del director. Un golpe que despertó a todos, los directores entre sonidos y quejas, y Fawkes lanzando sonidos de reclamo y susto. La chimenea comenzó a arder rápidamente y Albus Dumbledore, muy apresurado se sentó en su escritorio, mientras revolvía sus papeles y sacaba su pluma fina y tintero. Sonreía felizmente, como en las mañanas que llegaba a cumplir con su deber. A excepción que era medianoche.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Fawkes? –preguntó el hombre de gafas, aún sonriente-. Deberías dormir.

El ave fénix hizo un ruido casi chillando, exigiendo. Casi diciéndole que eso era lo que intentaba. Los directores se lo hicieron saber. Dumbledore se disculpó inmediatamente sin perder su expresión tan abierta. Cuando al fin tenía el pergamino en el escritorio comenzó a escribir. Parecía que la pluma volaba, fue una nota rápida. Luego la dobló cuidadosamente y una lechuza apareció instantáneamente fuera del ventanal del despacho.

Dumbledore abrió rápidamente y le ató la nota a la pata, le dio un suave golpecito con los dedos para que emprendiera el vuelo. La lechuza salió rápidamente y él regresó a sus ocupaciones. Luego se dirigió a su pensadero. Con su larga varita se apuntó directo a la sien, de la punta de ésta salió una luz plateada, casi como telaraña y la depositó dentro del objeto que parecía una vasija con runas antiguas. Dichoso y satisfecho se giró hacia toda la habitación. Los directores en los cuadros intentaban conciliar el sueño y Fawkes lo miraba atentamente.

- Bien, bien –dijo frotándose las manos-. Esta es una de las pocas veces que afirmo¡tengo una idea brillante!

**_Continuará…_**


	3. El aleteo de la no Biston betularia

**3  
El aleteo de la no _Biston__ betularia_**

Azkaban había resultado una gran experiencia, después de todo. Algunas veces se preocupaba por ese pensamiento, le inquietaba haber quedado lo suficientemente loco como para admitir tal cosa. Pero sabía que había corrido con mucha suerte. Realmente creía en la suerte. Si estar rodeado de amigos, a salvo en casa cada noche, tener sustento cada día no era suerte, no podría decir más.

Ese era Sirius Black. El hombre justo juzgado injusto, en algún tiempo. El hombre que había sido preso por una confusión terrible. El hombre que había sido el mejor amigo de James Potter. El padrino de Harry.

Sirius estaba a punto de dormir, en su cómoda y cálida cama. Se había acostado con la misma sonrisa de todos los días. Después de todo, él era un hombre feliz. Y como todo hombre feliz sentía no necesitar nada. Lo tenía todo. Ese pensamiento constante le llenaba el alma. Lo satisfacía y le hacía sentirse confiado. Cruzó los brazos sobre su nuca y suspiró, tranquilamente.

Llevaba todo el verano así, desempeñando al fin el papel más importante de toda su vida. Siendo el padrino de Harry, esta vez de verdad. Sin esconderse, sin temer ser descubierto, sin meterse ni meterlo en problemas, aunque de esto último no estaba muy seguro. Se sentía real y no un padrino ficticio. Harry le había ayudado bastante a salir de la frustración y dolorosa memoria de Azkaban. Y quizá el mayor problema que había enfrentado era ese mismo hecho, Harry le enseñaba tantas cosas que él se sentía superado. Harry era concienzudo y paciente, había sido como si el niño, ahora casi adulto, se hubiese criado solo y en realidad así lo era. Sirius Black no había madurado mucho, no tanto como lo pensaba. Así que lo único que podía hacer por Harry era la única cosa que había estado haciendo bien desde entonces, ser feliz. Le enseñaría a Harry a ser feliz. Después de todo, él necesitaba aprenderlo pues la felicidad era un terreno en el cual el chico aún era inexperto.

¿Y quién más podría enseñárselo? Nadie. Sólo él, el gran Sirius Black.

* * *

Muy temprano, antes del amanecer, Minerva McGonagall llegó a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, por indicaciones de éste. Le había llegado una misteriosa nota donde la citaba a encontrarse en el despacho. En el mismo mensaje decía que Hagrid la encontraría ahí y tendrían que partir juntos.

La oficina se encontraba vacía, ni siquiera Fawkes estaba ahí. McGonagall se sentó a esperar, el reloj que se encontraba en la oficina marcaba todas las horas mundiales, tenía manecillas revueltas por todos lados anunciando horarios distintos. Pero ahí, en ese mismo instante y lugar, se marcaban las cuatro de la mañana.

La profesora observó detenidamente el escritorio desordenado de Dumbledore, con desaprobación y a la vez curiosidad. Pudo distinguir algunos papeles del ministerio, grandes notas que había hecho y algunos chorreos de tinta. Parecía que el hombre había escudriñado tanto que los pergaminos habían quedado flácidos y difíciles de comprender. Pero dentro de ese caos, había una nota justo en medio. La profesora la tomó y la leyó rápidamente.

- Buenos días profesora¿ha visto al profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó Hagrid, entrando confundido en la habitación.

- Buen día, Hagrid. No, no lo he visto –extendió un papel-. Sólo dejó esto. ¿Te ha pedido venir por "su brillante idea"?

- Sí, así es.

Hagrid tomó la nota que la profesora le entregaba. Leyó atentamente.

_Querida Minerva y Querido Hagrid:_

_Ambos deben tomar el atizador que he dejado en la chimenea. Es un traslador.  
Los llevará hasta el lugar donde hemos de encontrarnos antes de que el sol salga. Sigan los olmos.  
¡No tarden! Les aseguro que ya hemos demorado mucho tiempo._

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

- Habrá que hacerlo, entonces –dijo Hagrid.

- Estaba esperándote –respondió la profesora dirigiéndose a la chimenea y tomando el objeto-. ¿Te habló Dumbledore a cerca de esto?

- No, absolutamente –negó Hagrid-. Entonces¿usted tampoco lo sabe?

- No, no tengo ni la menor idea Hagrid. Pero viniendo de Albus…

La profesora hizo un gesto dubitativo. Hagrid sonrió confiado, él haría cualquier cosa que Dumbledore le pidiera, sin chistar. Minerva ya sostenía el atizador y cuando Hagrid puso uno de sus grandes y gruesos dedos sobre él, inmediatamente fueron halados hacia el centro de algo, por una velocidad y fuerza abrumadora. Se trasladaron hacia el lugar indicado.

La sabiduría conllevaba muchos problemas de responsabilidad. No era que antes no lo hubiese pensado, sino que solía recordarlo en precisas situaciones. De hecho, la sabiduría era algo que él no entendía aún, después de tantos años y tanta vida, creía explicarse muchas cosas, los demás también lo creían, pero la verdad era que aún dudaba y aún tenía miedo. Como le había sucedido unos años atrás cuando Harry Potter llegó a este mundo.

En aquel entonces las condiciones eran difíciles y turbias. Sus decisiones intentaban ser sensatas, crudas y precisas, pero a veces le había salido mal. Sobre todo, por el mismo Harry Potter. Le había complicado la solución a todo. Quererlo era arriesgarlo y no arriesgarlo era dejarlo desprotegido. Eso era Harry Potter, una ecléctica decisión permanente, desde que nació hasta ahora. A Dumbledore no le hubiese importado morir sólo para salvarlo.

Ahora mismo se sonreía, se había vuelto a salir con la suya, pese a todo. Eso era, había muerto. Para todos él había muerto. Expirado, fallecido, extinguido, fenecido, sucumbido, perecido y todos los idos que le daban mucha gracia. Porque nada de eso había sido cierto. Si bien él lo había planeado, nada hubiese sido posible sin la increíble participación de Severus Snape. Pobre, tan odiado al principio, cosa que a Dumbledore no le había gustado, pero fue muy necesario.

Snape había sido una especie de héroe ficticio para todos los de su "clan", los mortífagos. Y del otro lado había sido un villano circunstancial. De cualquier manera se había ganado amigos y enemigos, pero nada que le importase. Sólo lo hacía por cumplir, por mero y vano propósito de cumplir. Y lo había hecho tan bien que todo se había realizado de acuerdo al plan y todo lo había terminado Harry Potter como debía ser.

A Dumbledore por supuesto que eso le llenaba de orgullo, pero aún más de alegría. Él no quería que Harry muriera, ni quería que se arriesgara, no lo quería bajo ningún peligro, pero el niño había sido tan parecido a su padre que siempre se las arreglaba para producirle alguna de las más terribles angustias. No le quedaba más que fingir y confiar. Y así había llegado Harry Potter hasta ahí, derrotando a Voldemort.

Después de eso, el deber de Dumbledore se había ido por un camino distinto, sin embargo no tan diferente. Se había propuesto a ayudar y averiguar lo que no se había esclarecido. Si bien sabía había cosas que no habían quedado resueltas. No quería más injusticias. Por ello había rechazado por enésima vez el puesto como Ministro de Magia. No lo quería. Amaba Hogwarts y desde siempre supo que ese era su lugar. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a colaborar y ayudar al nuevo gran ministro: Kingsley.

Kingsley era por mucho distinto a como lo había sido Cornelius Fudge. Kingsley no pedía a Dumbledore que le resolviera el día. Tampoco le imploraba que tomara su puesto. Las cartas que le enviaba tenían un mínimo de cinco líneas, sólo para un cordial saludo y un discreto acontecimiento. Ese era Kingsley, lo cual a Dumbledore le parecía espectacular, al fin sentía que el ministerio se encontraba en el orden que le correspondía. Era lo menos que podía pasar, pues Voldemort había sido un destructor de vidas, de destino, y eso incluía haber terminado con las ilusiones y sueños de gente inocente.

Así que no todo estaba en el orden que le correspondía, pensaba Albus. No, absolutamente. Así, había llegado a los expedientes del Ministerio de Magia, desde hacía un mes atrás. Así, había llegado hasta aquel lugar.

* * *

McGonagall y Hagrid aparecieron de pronto en algún punto lejano. La oscuridad todavía reinaba y la profesora tuvo que ayudarse de la varita. Giraron la vista, alrededor todo era árboles, césped muy crecido y arbustos que les cerraban el pasto. Hacía un viento fresco y sereno.

- Qué hermoso lugar –respiró Hagrid, extendiendo las manos.

- Sí, lo es –asintió McGonagall, un poco apresurada-. Pero¿dónde se encuentra Albus?

La nota decía que siguiéramos los olmos –dijo el semi gigante, rascándose la barbilla, luego se acercó lentamente a la corteza un árbol-. Éste es uno de ellos. Por allá hay otro más. ¡Vamos, profesora!

Hagrid parecía encantado con la idea. Caminaba de prisa entre las ramas y los arbustos crecidos. A McGonagall le costaba seguirle el paso, sorprendida y aturdida miraba a todas direcciones, intentando encontrar al director, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado. Se fijaba muy bien en dónde pisaba, temía que hubiese algún "detalle" que Albus hubiese olvidado mencionar. Hagrid había estado contando los olmos y buscándolos. Era tan grande que no le costaba mucho.

El camino era incierto, la oscuridad les impedía ver con claridad y la luz de la madrugada a penas se filtraba por las copas de los árboles. La profesora McGonagall sostenía la varita muy en alto y se cuidaba la túnica para no tropezar. Todavía en su turbación, vigilando a todos lados, miró muy por encima de unos matorrales. Había una construcción que se había caído, estaba vieja y vencida, sus ruinas yacían enterradas en la tierra y era difícil conocer lo que había sido en su tiempo.

- ¿Escuchas eso, Hagrid? –preguntó la profesora, fatigada.

- Sí, debe ser un arroyo –respondió éste, aún más fascinado-. Me pregunto qué estará tramando Dumbledore. ¡Es tan fabuloso todo esto! Un bello panorama, sin duda.

- Sí, sí… yo también me preguntó qué está tramando –dijo la profesora, insegura-. ¿Dónde estamos?

- No muy lejos, se han acabado los olmos –dijo Hagrid, acariciando el tronco del último que había encontrado-. Aquí debemos estar entonces.

- No estoy muy segura, Hagrid –admitió Minerva-. Quizá debamos…

Se quedó en silencio, había logrado escuchar algo. Hagrid no lo había notado, pero McGonagall tenía un agudo instinto felino adquirido por su metamorfosis. Sus ojos se entornaron hacia unos arbustos que se agrupaban en el centro. Ella se acercó lentamente, con Hagrid detrás.

- ¿Qué sucede profesora?

- Shh… -le obligó a callar.

Ella cautelosamente retiró las ramas con ambas manos, muy lentamente. Hagrid comenzaba a escuchar algo. Y cuando al fin la profesora había logrado separar la yerba, se encontraron con un hermoso y bellísimo escenario.

Un puñado de mariposas volaba sobre sus cabezas. Mariposas que no tenían número, eran tantas que era muy difícil contarlas una por una sin repetirlas. En ese lugar del terreno estaba todavía más oscuro. Hagrid maravillado se aproximó un poco más, boquiabierto y fascinado por la belleza de ellas. La profesora había escuchado el aleteo, casi imperceptible, pero deliciosamente rítmico.

- Llegan justo a tiempo –saludó Albus Dumbledore que salía de la penumbra y les sonreía abiertamente.

El hombre miró en torno al cielo, donde las mariposas surcaban sin preocupación. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda, contemplándolas, había estado largo tiempo ahí pero no se cansaba de mirarlas, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Albus¿dónde nos has traído? –preguntó la profesora, acercándose cuidadosamente.

- Ah, Minerva –resopló el profesor-. Sólo míralas un poco más.

La profesora confundida siguió observándolas.

- Debe ser su época de vuelo –decía Hagrid, viéndolas extasiado.

- Sí, así es Hagrid. Muy correcto –asintió Dumbledore, todavía más contento-. Es el último mes.

- ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? –preguntó Minerva, muy impaciente.

- Bien, bien –comenzó Albus-. Tienes razón, Minerva, no debemos demorar más.

El hombre se alejó un poco de ellos y se acercó desde tierra al círculo que formaban las mariposas en el aire. Las señaló y giró hacia ellos.

- ¿Puedes reconocer su especie, Hagrid? –preguntó el director, confiado.

Las mariposas volaban tan rápido que al gigante le costaba reconocerlas. Su color era grisáceo y en otras negro, con alas muy delgadas y finas. Elegantes. Volando majestuosamente. Algunas eran más claras que otras, más pequeñas o más robustas. Hagrid tardó unos segundos mientras se rascaba el mentón, luego resolvió:

- Es una _Biston__ betularia_ –dijo de pronto.

- ¡Bien, correcto! Mejor yo no hubiera dicho –Dumbledore estaba tan entusiasmado que McGonagall lo miraba aprensivamente-. Veamos, Hagrid. ¿Cuántas crees que haya aquí?

- No lo sé… eso es difícil –se rascó una vez más el mentón-. Deben ser más de doscientas.

- Sí, trescientas y una de más –asintió Dumbledore.

Hagrid parecía confundido, tanto como Minerva.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó ella.

- Llegué temprano –sonrió el profesor ante sus miradas incrédulas-. Ahora verás, Hagrid: esta especie es nocturna. Es por eso que les he pedido llegar antes del amanecer. Estamos a escasos minutos de él –se frotó las manos-. Ahora viene lo difícil. Escucha muy bien –Hagrid tomó una postura rígida y concentrada-: quiero que busques la número trescientos uno, la que sobra.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Hagrid-. ¿Cómo lo sabré?

- Lo sabrás porque la número trescientos uno es diferente. Totalmente diferente –Dumbledore las señaló-. Vamos, encuéntrala.

La profesora McGonagall forzaba la vista para ayudar un poco a Hagrid, pero era imposible. Éste estaba tan concentrado que había dejado de parpadear. Le ardían y dolían los ojos. Tenía que reconocerla, sólo compararla con las otras trescientas más. Todas negras, o grises, incluso poniéndoles atención parecían más distintas que a primera vista. Pero Hagrid confiaba en su buen conocimiento de especies y se concentró aún más. Los ojos le lloraban y creyó ver un resplandor, como si se quedara ciego. Pero en un segundo comprendió. Prestó atención, con agudeza, a una de las mariposas: sus alas eran aún más delgadas y en sus filamentos parecía haber plata, brillaba y viéndola entre las demás, volaba distinto. Su envergadura era más larga. Hagrid hizo un mayor esfuerzo y pudo divisar un color púrpura en su cuerpo. Muy oscuro y mezclado con un violeta casi pardo.

- ¡Es esa! –gritó, contento y rebosante-. ¡Esa es la trescientos uno!

- ¡Excelente, Hagrid, muy bien! –exclamó Dumbledore.

Esta vez no demoró, con rapidez sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento rápido: _"Accio no Biston betularia"._ Y aunque a McGonagall le habían parecido absurdas esas palabras, muy absurdas como para venir de Albus, fuera de lo común, la mariposa salió del grupo de las _Biston__ betularia_ y se posó delicadamente en la mano de Dumbledore. Él sonreía y la contemplaba con una mirada enternecida.

- No temas –le dijo casi en un susurro.

McGonagall se había acercado un poco, pero Hagrid miraba con fascinación muy próximo a Dumbledore. Éste hizo aparecer un frasco de cristal, de un vidrio tan fino que parecía romperse con sólo tocarlo. Debía ser especial, para una mariposa especial. Albus la depositó en el interior con un minucioso cuidado. Luego tapó la boquilla con su propia mano, sin hacer presión y sin retirarle la vista a la hermosa mariposa que aleteaba suavemente.

- Ella no tiene ni idea –dijo con voz profunda-. Ni siquiera lo sabe.

- ¿Qué, qué no sabe? –preguntó Minerva completamente enajenada e intrigada.

- Minerva, yo sé muy bien que eres extraordinaria para este tipo de encantamientos –Dumbledore parecía más serio, la profesora se sonrojó ligeramente-. No por nada estás en mi colegio. Pero quizá, sólo quizá, este sea uno de esos hechizos más difíciles que tendrás que hacer. Un gran y poderoso encantamiento –ella parecía sorprendida-. ¿La razón? No te la diré, no quiero estropear tu labor, si te lo dijera afectaría tu concentración.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? –preguntó ella, sin intención de interrogar, sabía que lo haría.

- El contra-hechizo es bastante complicado. En realidad me costó mucho tener que hallarlo, sé que tú lo sabes –le indicó con la mirada la mariposa-. Ha sido encantada por un hechizo aturdidor, tan potente y severo que perdió su identidad. Toda la memoria por completo.

- ¿La mariposa? –preguntó la profesora, incrédula.

- Sí, Minerva –asintió-. Lo que quiero que hagas es el contra-hechizo, que le devuelvas la memoria y los recuerdos.

- Albus, las mariposas no…

- Ya lo sé. Sólo hazlo, Minerva. No habría podido confiárselo a nadie más que tú. Sé que tomarás esto con seriedad y lo harás lo mejor posible.

Él le miraba tan penetrante que no fue capaz de contradecirle más. Dumbledore la conocía tan bien que sabía que ella accedería y que lo haría aún sin poder creerle. Sin duda, se trataba de uno de los contra-hechizos más difíciles. Esa mariposa no había sido encantada por un Obliviate común y corriente, de hecho estaba seguro que no había sido ese hechizo. Era uno aún más complejo, inclinado en las artes oscuras. ¿Pero por qué¿cómo una mariposa?

- ¿Cómo haré el hechizo? –preguntó, confundida señalando el frasco.

- Este vidrio es tan delgado que tu hechizo pasará a través de él. No te preocupes –afirmó Albus.

La profesora suspiró resignada, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba por hacer. Los dos hombres a su lado guardaban silencio, casi sin respirar. La mariposa estaba tranquila y ajena a lo que ella haría. Sus alas se movían lentamente. Minerva se arremangó la túnica, sacó la varita e hizo unos movimientos tan veloces que se escuchaba el sonido de esta golpeando en el aire. Murmuraba algunas palabras, daba más giros, apuntaba y sacudía. Hasta que de la punta de su fina varita salió una luz amarilla tan resplandeciente que Dumbledore y Hagrid tuvieron que cerrar los ojos.

Efectivamente, como Dumbledore lo había dicho, el hechizo había pasado a través del cristal, dándole de lleno a la mariposa. La que antes había estado tranquila y descansando en el interior. Cuando la luz le impactó se quedó inmovilizada, Minerva temió lo peor, pero vio a Dumbledore sin quitar la sonrisa. De pronto, la mariposa se agitó violentamente, golpeándose contra las paredes del frasco, haciendo un ruido vibrante. Estaba desesperada, angustiada, se iba a ahogar. Dumbledore no retiró la mano de la boquilla, pero tampoco hacía presión, acercó su ganchuda nariz al vidrio y con la mirada honesta de siempre se dirigió a ella:

- Tranquila, tranquila, te harás daño –la mariposa parecía recobrarse-. Sí, lo sé. Yo sé. Por eso he llegado aquí. ¿Me reconoces? –la mariposa se quedó quieta, Minerva y Hagrid se miraban confundidos.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien, Albus? –preguntó McGonagall, temerosa.

- Magnífico, Minerva. No me equivoco nunca contigo –sonrió, amablemente, mientras la profesora volvía a enrojecer. Pero desvió su atención hacia la mariposa que se había quedado quieta-. Eso es. Ya sabes quién soy, así como yo sé quién eres tú –destapó la boquilla y ella no salió-. Te colocaré en algún lugar de aquí –miró a todos lados-. El resto lo harás tú.

Sorprendentemente la mariposa se quedó quieta, Hagrid y Minerva miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Albus? –preguntó al fin, la mujer.

- Esta no es una _Biston__ betularia_, como ya nos indicó Hagrid, y tampoco pertenece a este hábitat –los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban más intensamente-. Mucho menos está de migración. De hecho, ella no tendría por qué estar aquí –la miró fijamente-. La verdad es que tampoco es una mariposa, Minerva.

La mujer se quedó perpleja, la curiosidad de Hagrid aumentó, mirando al interior del frasco. Dumbledore sonreía tanto que su blanca dentadura parecía iluminar el sitio. Luego volvió su vista a la mariposa que aguardaba, introdujo uno de sus dedos con delicadeza y las finas patas de ésta se deslizaron sobre su piel. Albus logró sacarla con mucho cuidado y el frasco donde se encontraba se desvaneció instantáneamente.

El hombre era muy ágil, más de lo que aparentaba, se acercó a la corteza de un árbol derrumbado, estaba partido a la mitad. Ahí depositó a la pequeña mariposa que agitaba pavorosamente sus alas. Albus sonrió y se alejó de ella, regresando a donde Minerva y Hagrid observaban con sorpresa.

- Cuando estés lista –se dirigió Dumbledore a la mariposa.

Pasaron unos segundos donde no sucedió nada. La impaciencia de McGonagall le comía los nervios y Hagrid parecía tan ansioso que cualquier ruido lo hubiese exaltado. Sin embargo, Dumbledore sabía lo que pasaba, lo que estaba costando aquello. Le daría su tiempo, ella lo merecía.

De pronto la mariposa voló, no tan alto. Se posó en el tronco que estaba al lado del cual Dumbledore la había dejado. Comenzó a aletear rápidamente, sin intención de volver a volar. Sus finas y elegantes alas destellaban el color plata y morado que Hagrid había logrado distinguir entre las demás. Y las otras mariposas parecían inmóviles, ellos ya no les prestaban atención y parecía que ellas intuían lo que sucedía.

La mariposa aleteó fuertemente. El brillo plata dejó de serlo para convertirse en uno dorado, que resplandecía con más intensidad, obligando a sus espectadores a entrecerrar los ojos. De pronto su figura se desvaneció, en un instante, en menos de un segundo. Apareciendo así una sorprendente sombra, una figura encorvada, en posición fetal. Ellos no podían distinguir aún bien, pues lo que sea que fuese se encontraba detrás del tronco, sólo su silueta se dibujaba débilmente entre el césped. Se incorporó lentamente. Minerva McGonagall no daba crédito a sus ojos, miró de arriba abajo con incredulidad y lentitud, boquiabierta. Hagrid estaba tan asombrado que le costaba gesticular.

Unos pies desnudos salieron de la hierba, las pantorrillas estaban llenas del lodo, las rodillas formadas y delgadas. Eran las piernas de un ser humano, de una mujer. Así, del mismo modo, distinguieron la cadera y el torso, apenas cubierto por una delgada tela negra, de lo que había sido una vestimenta, ahora rasgada. Unas largas y finas manos, seguidas de unos brazos también desnudos. La piel blanquísima y el cuello delgado y alto.

Así, Dumbledore miró con inmensa alegría el rostro confundido de esa mujer. Un rostro muy familiar, maduro y fino y lleno de maravilla, se miraba las manos con desconcierto. Los ojos verdes resplandecían más que el halo de luz del amanecer que entraba al bosque. Su largo y rizado cabello castaño le caía graciosamente a más de media espalda, casi rozándole la espinilla. Se asombró una vez más cuando se miró completa, se tocó para reconocerse, estaba ilesa, estaba viva…

Dumbledore le extendía los brazos, ella lo miró con profundidad y luego a sus acompañantes. Sonrió débilmente, la sonrisa de una mujer, no de un animal. Sintió cómo la luz cálida le daba en el rostro. Sentía todos los miembros del cuerpo entumecidos.

- Bienvenida, ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo Albus, con más amabilidad de la que podía.

Ella asintió y cuando iba a dar un paso más la luz se hizo más intensa y sintió caer. Perdió el conocimiento antes de que una lágrima resbalara en su rostro. Hagrid, con manos temblorosas y paso incierto, corrió rápidamente para detenerla. El cuerpo delgado y frágil de la mujer fue sostenido por sus manos toscas que no le hacían daño. Las mariposas negras y grises bailaban en el viento, felices, como si conocieran la justicia. Hagrid sollozaba. La profesora McGonagall se tapaba la boca con una mano, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es que… Dumbledore…

- Ha sido la impresión, Minerva. Pero estará bien.

- Pero… pero…

Las lágrimas de la mujer eran de tanta felicidad como la mirada discreta de Dumbledore.

- Sí, es Dian Roosevelt y está viva.

…_yo te haré mariposa, para sanarte,  
te haré eterna y hermosa,  
así como una ávida mariposa,  
así he de salvarme._

**_Iltocami_**_/noviembre 2005._

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Diecisiete años

**4  
Diecisiete años**

Dormía. En esa habitación cálida y confortante. Su respiración era tranquila, rítmica a los latidos de su corazón. Paciente, esperanzado, un corazón vivo. Su rostro reflejaba lo que no podría decir en mucho tiempo. Una cara de consuelo.

Sus manos reposaban graciosamente sobre su abdomen, que subía y bajaba conforme su inhalación le indicaba. Su cabello largo y muy rizado le había sido recogido para que descansara. Sus párpados estaban tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad que parecía fruncir el ceño en algunas ocasiones. Había sido cubierta con mantas, la vieja tela que le cubría el cuerpo había sido alguna vez un vestido, su ropaje de viaje, el último que había tenido.

Gran sorpresa se llevaría al despertar. Diecisiete años. Dumbledore lo sabía y le conmovía profundamente que ella se encontrara distante a la realidad. Dormida todavía, aunque consciente de que vivía.

- Realmente no me esperaba menos –decía Albus Dumbledore, al pie de una cama de la enfermería-. Reaccionó muy bien a la primera impresión¿no lo creen?

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba sentada al borde de un cómodo sofá, aún aturdida, pero con un gesto de felicidad. Hagrid seguía sollozando y la señora Pomfrey, a quien la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, preparaba algunos tónicos en un mortero.

- Es que es imposible, Albus –decía Minerva, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Dian Roosevelt estaba profundamente dormida en esa cama frente a ella, serena y en calma, sin saber que sería el centro de atención, no sólo de ellos, sino de muchas personas más.

- Minerva¿cuántos años de magia y aún hay cosas que te parecen imposibles? –sonrió divertido el director-. No, a mí no me lo parece.

- Oh, profesor –suspiraba Hagrid-. Debemos avisar de esto. ¡Ellos se volverán locos al saber!

- Lo sé, Hagrid –dijo, con cautela -se sentó en un sofá más, sosegado, mientras la señora Pomfrey inyectaba, con una jeringa que no tenía aguja y no producía dolor, a la mujer que reposaba cómodamente-. Por supuesto que lo sabrán, pero aún no, les citaré más tarde –sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Acaso no quieren saber cómo es que sucedió esto?

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Hagrid, entusiasmado.

- ¡Por Dios. Albus! –dijo la profesora aún más alto-. ¡Estuve intentando que nos lo contaras todo este tiempo!

- Es que no era momento, Minerva –se disculpó el director, subiéndose las gafas-. La señorita Roosevelt había esperado mucho y no quería que tuviera que hacerlo más.

- ¿Tú sabías que ella era un animago? –preguntó McGonagall, desconcertada.

- No, no tenía la menor idea –dijo, contento-. ¿Es fabuloso, no? Vaya, ilegal sí, pero fabuloso.

- ¿Quieres contarnos ya? –preguntó la mujer impaciente, mientras Hagrid se sonaba con un pañuelo muy grande la nariz y la señora Pomfrey prestaba atención a la historia.

- Desde luego –asintió, entusiasmado-. Ustedes saben bien que desde hace tiempo he estado colaborando con la reivindicación del Ministerio de Magia. Pedí a Kingsley que me hiciera llegar todo el papeleo que había sido ignorado, papeleo "perdido" durante muchos años. Me dediqué a la investigación, muchos de esos casos ya son imposibles, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero merecían ser analizados con precisión y eficacia. El corazón me traicionó, intenté ser lo más objetivo posible, pero no pude evitar reparar en los asuntos sumamente especiales para mí. Gente querida y conocida que necesitaba un por qué a su irremediable destino. Así llegué al expediente de Dian Roosevelt –suspiró un poco-. El ministerio no tuvo clemencia con ella. Debieron haber leído los cargos que se le imponían. Aunque debo decir que la sentencia era mucho peor a lo que imaginan.

- Esos tiempos del ministerio eran realmente terribles –reprochó la profesora McGonagall.

- Así es, todo indicaba que iría a Azkaban con muchos años de cadena perpetua. De lo contrario, se vería forzada al exilio absoluto y con eso sabemos a qué se referían –su expresión se tornó molesta-. Y al final sucedió algo similar, Dian estuvo privada de su libertad por un error que, me atrevo a decir, el ministerio no va a poder nunca compensar.

- Entonces¿qué sucedió? –preguntó Hagrid.

La señora Pomfrey carraspeó un poco, nerviosamente. Dumbledore iba a comenzar a hablar pero se detuvo, y giró de pronto para ver a la nueva paciente que se incorporaba. Dian Roosevelt había despertado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el techo de la cálida habitación. Los tenía llorosos e intensamente rojos. Se sentía mareada y confundida. Se sentía ella, lo cual le parecía inexistente, ajeno, anormal.

Las fuertes manos de Dumbledore le ayudaron a levantarse y permanecer sentada en la cama. Había cerrado los ojos, presa del pánico. Estaba muy pálida, casi lívida. El sol casi no le había tocado en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, su mirada era profunda, inquietante y ferviente de explicaciones. Dumbledore le sonreía, ella se sentía incapaz de hablar. Miró a su alrededor y se alegró de no estar sola, ahora así comprendía que todo era realidad.

- No pierdas la paciencia –le decía el director, sentándose a su lado-. Sé todo lo que quieres saber.

Ella parpadeó muy fuertemente. Tocó su brazo izquierdo, tratando de sentir la piel, su propia piel, un escalofrío le recorrió, era la sensibilidad del contacto, del sentido humano que había creído haber perdido.

- Yo debí morir.

Había dicho tan lento que sus labios casi no se habían despegado con el sonido. Su voz parecía otra, quizá por la ausencia de ella, pero en parte también por los años. Había cambiado, había vuelto, de otra forma, como otra persona. Quería ver un espejo, quería ver su reflejo después de muchísimo tiempo de no hacerlo. Su cuerpo era distinto, lo presentía.

- No creo que ese fuera tu deber –dijo Dumbledore, gentilmente-. Sólo creo que fue un accidente que lamentar, y ahora es una maravillosa oportunidad.

Una lágrima corrió en el rostro de la mujer. La limpió rápidamente y cabizbaja se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado?

- Todo Dian, todo -Dumbledore suspiró y las otras personas presentes contenían el enorme impulso por abrazarla-. Antes, tienes derecho a saber cómo te descubrí -ella lo miró ansiosa, con los ojos cristalizados. Asintió-. Bien, te diré que no fue cosa fácil –comenzó, subiéndose las gafas, gustosamente. Los demás escuchaban con tanta atención que ningún ruido externo les desviaba-. Leí tu expediente. Fui al lugar donde había ocurrido todo. Según las investigaciones de Alastor tu cuerpo nunca había sido encontrado. Mis suposiciones eran muy distintas, algunas más excéntricas que otras, pero siempre caía en la misma conclusión: que tú no habías muerto -Dian no comprendía, no entendía ni un poco de la inteligencia de Dumbledore-. Te diré la razón –se apresuró a decir-, cuando una persona muere, en algún lugar, trágicamente, sin muerte natural, su esencia permanece ahí. Después, tiene dos opciones, continuar el viaje o quedarse, pero comprenderás que no puede quedarse como un ser de este mundo, no. Tiene que quedarse sólo como un espíritu, un fantasma –ella parecía perturbada, Dumbledore suspiró serio-. Hay quienes dicen que el no seguir significa miedo, temor, o alguna deuda qué pagar. Y para mí, Dian Roosevelt tenía que quedarse, pues había dejado muchas cosas inconclusas¿cierto? –ella permanecía muda-. Sabía que no temerías al siguiente paso, pero al mismo tiempo habría una sola cosa que no podrías dejar.

Ella volvió a llorar, en silencio, era como si las lágrimas solas decidieran salir a pasear por su rostro afilado.

- Jamás lo hubiese podido dejar.

- Lo sé –asintió Dumbledore, amablemente-. Esto lo entendí al tiempo. Cuando yo mismo experimenté la pérdida, el contacto con la muerte a través de otros. Lo analicé. Pido tu disculpa por mi demora, realmente antes lo ignoraba, quizá porque era un poco más joven. Tuvieron que pasar diecisiete largos años –sonrió, divertido-. Hace un par de semanas fui al lugar preciso, hice muchas investigaciones, encantamientos, hechizos, todo por encontrarte, agoté mis recursos –levantó de golpe su dedo índice y las cejas-. ¡Pero la magia aún juega conmigo! Jamás creí que un encantamiento tan sencillo, palabras tan simples me revelaran el misterio. Generalmente acudía por las noches a pensar, me paseaba de un lado a otro, cerca de la vieja iglesia caída y nunca encontré nada. Sólo un puñado de mariposas que se arremolinaban en mi varita encendida. Todas, menos una. Una que especialmente llamó mi atención por su forma de volar. Y esa mariposa me cautivó. Cada noche que iba a dar mi ronda de pensamientos y dudas, intentaba encontrarla, pero nunca más la volví a ver. Hasta que se me ocurrió atraerla con el encantamiento. Pero me enfrenté al problema de no saber su nombre, ni su especie. Así que la casualidad me regaló su maravilloso descubrimiento. Sólo bastó un _accio_y supe la respuesta.

- ¿Acudí a su hechizo? –preguntó ella, maravillada.

- No. Porque no sabía el nombre exacto –negó Albus-. Pero esa idea hizo que me surgiera otra más. Me concentré y me preparé para lo que tuviese que pasar, incluso por si no ocurría nada. Apunté la varita hacia ninguna parte y pronuncié: _accio__ Dian Roosevelt_ –sonrió cuando en los ojos de ella se vio un fugaz encanto-. Así llegaste a mí. Me dejaste confundido, pues no encontré tu cuerpo como lo esperaba, sino que esa mariposa que tanto me había llamado la atención, vino a posarse sobre mi hombro. Y entonces dije que, podría ser. Claro que podría ser –McGonagall y Hagrid se miraban estupefactos sin poder creer la genialidad de Dumbledore-. Me mantuve como loco en tu expediente. Hice hincapié en lo que se había declarado, en el último hechizo que te habían lanzado. En ningún momento se hablaba de una luz verde. Y con la increíble acción de esa mariposa supe que tenías que ser un animago no registrado. Después, supuse que había sido un _desmemorizador_, tenía que serlo porque de otra manera hubieses regresado a la normalidad. Pero mis teorías tenían que afirmarse y por eso necesitaba a dos expertos, dos increíbles expertos. Y aquí estás.

Dian sonrió delicadamente, le parecía extraño su rostro, esa mueca en él. Miró a Hagrid complacida y a la profesora McGonagall.

- Gracias –musitó.

- Así fue entonces cómo decidí regresarte al lugar donde debes estar, del cual no te debiste ir –dijo el hombre, orgullosamente.

- ¿Cómo sé que no debí irme? –preguntó ella, temerosa-. ¿Cómo sé que estos años no estuve realmente en el sitio donde debía permanecer? –sus ojos mostraban angustia y dolor.

- Dian, James y Lily Potter murieron por un desafortunado destino el cual no podían evadir. No es tu culpa, nadie lo vio venir –sujetó las manos de la mujer, con gentileza y cariño-. Yo sé que si tú lo hubieses sabido, otra cosa habría sido, lo sé bien.

- Pero su bebé, Harry, lo dejaron solo, desprotegido –dijo con aflicción-. ¿Quién está con él¿qué ha sido de él? –pregunto apresurada.

- Harry Potter está bien –sonrió Dumbledore, satisfecho-. Sin duda le tocó vivir cosas difíciles pero necesarias para ser el muchacho de ahora. ¡Oh, tendrás que oír todas las historias que tenemos de Harry, son muchas!

Dian recordó de nuevo que el tiempo había transcurrido, Harry ya no era un bebé, así como ella ya no era la misma chica de veinte años. Y la pregunta más crucial le rondaba la cabeza, con dolor y desesperación, pero aún no estaba preparada para hacerla. Su rostro se desencajó y con la vista perdida en el techo preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha sido de mis padres? –su voz estaba cortada-. Dumbledore¿todavía viven?

- Viven, por supuesto –asintió el hombre para su alivio, se sintió ligera y pudo volver a respirar-. Ellos no saben nada de esto.

- Dudo que hayan tratado de hacer algo cuando creyeron que había muerto –respondió Dian, otra vez con ese tono de voz que le costaba reconocer, pero era el suyo, su voz había madurado como ella.

- Tus padres se han mantenido fuera del contacto del mundo mágico, Dian. Desconozco lo que puede estar pasando con ellos. Pero suponiendo que me lo preguntarías hice que algunas personas los buscaran. Aún no saben que estás viva…

- No quiero que lo sepan por ahora –respondió ella, turbada.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto, estaba de acuerdo. Hagrid se sonó la nariz muy ruidosamente y como un bólido abrazó frenéticamente a Dian, siendo cuidadoso. La mujer no se notaba entre el abrazo del semi gigante. Dumbledore sonrió divertido y la señora Pomfrey se escandalizó, pensando que le haría daño, pero nada de eso ocurría. Dian se sentía regocijada y había estado deseando un abrazo así para su desconsuelo. Hagrid la soltó y volvió a sollozar.

- ¡Es que todo es tan maravilloso! –exclamó fuertemente-. ¡Usted vivo, Sirius también, ahora Dian! –se ahogaba con su propio aliento-. ¡Lupin con ellos¡El viejo grupo, Dumbledore¡Todos juntos de nuevo!

La efusión de Hagrid hizo sentirse más mareada a Dian. ¿Dumbledore y Sirius vivo? Y Remus…

- Vamos Dian, pregunta lo que no sabes cómo hacer –dijo Albus, traspasándole la mirada y los pensamientos con sus pequeños ojos azules brillando intensamente.

Ella lo miró azorada, mientras Hagrid seguía perdido entre sus sollozos de felicidad.

- Primero debería descansar, Albus –indicó la profesora McGonagall que había recobrado su mismo gesto adusto de siempre.

- En realidad yo quiero saber –dijo Dian, muy angustiada, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza-. Si ellos están bien –titubeó con la voz débil y sintiendo que el pecho le oprimía y dificultaba la respiración-. ¿Cómo…? –resopló con nerviosismo-. ¿Qué ha sido de él, Dumbledore?

El director posó su mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto de cariño, jubiloso con la pregunta y ansioso por contestar.

- Remus está bien –dijo con voz clara-. Ya lo verás.

- No sé cómo será… -intentó decir ella, sin encontrar las palabras.

- Les ha pasado lo inimaginable –comenzó a decir-. Dian, desde que Harry Potter nació cosas extraordinarias comenzaron a suceder, buenas y malas. A los muchachos les pasaron principalmente malas –ella se había inquietado-. Fueron situaciones muy duras. Pero han quedado en el pasado, tendrás que saberlas, claro. ¡Oh, pero no te preocupes! Ahora todo se encuentra en orden –sonrió, confiadamente.

- Albus estás pasando por alto algo muy importante –la profesora McGonagall lo miraba severamente-. ¿Te has olvidado del Ministerio de Magia? Pedirán que Dian haga una declaración, su versión de los hechos. Debes estar preparada para ello –dijo la profesora, amablemente.

- ¡Cierto, cierto! –dijo Albus, apresurado-. Yo quisiera decirte todo lo que te has perdido, pero casi olvido un punto muy importante, en cuanto les hagamos saber que tu muerte fue un completo y catastrófico error, querrán entrevistarse contigo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? –respondió Dian, confundida-. Lo último que recuerdo está todavía difuso.

- Estoy seguro que poco a poco esas cosas se irán aclarando con el tiempo –dijo Dumbledore, rascándose el mentón-. Por ahora te sugiero que hagas uso de un pensadero. Ello te ayudará a ordenar tus recuerdos y sobre todo completarlos porque serán muy necesarios.

- Recuerdo lo ocurrido en esa iglesia –dijo ella, clavando la mirada en la ventana.

- ¿Podrías decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió?

Dian regresó la mirada a Albus, no quería hacerlo, la sangre le hervía sólo de recordar lo pasado. Ella quería saber, conocer, tratar de entender, olvidar lo que le había llevado a vivir perdida en un bosque durante un tiempo irreparable.

- Me enteré de la muerte de James y Lily –Dian se sentía sumamente abrumada-. Luego, recuerdo que huí, alguien me perseguía. Después aparecen esos recuerdos de una luz y yo resbalando de la vieja iglesia… -hizo un esfuerzo por saber más-. Sólo sé que tenía un plan… yo… quería hacer mi transformación para poder escapar volando antes de que el edificio se derrumbara. Entonces me dejé caer… comenzaba a transformarme y esa luz me tocó.

Se le había acelerado el corazón y se había puesto muy pálida, Dumbledore lo notó y se levantó rápidamente.

- Creo que deberías descansar –dijo con preocupación-. El recuerdo ahora no te hará nada bien. Esto confirma mi teoría que el _desmemorizador_ te tocó en el momento justo en que te transformaste.

- ¿Tenías tiempo trabajando en tu transformación? –preguntó de pronto Minerva.

- Sí, tenía un año haciéndolo –respondió Dian, sintiéndose mareada-. Todo estaba controlado, pero no recuerdo quién me lanzó ese hechizo.

- Fue un mortífago –respondió Dumbledore, pensativo-. Él estaba haciéndose pasar en aquel entonces por un agente del ministerio. Está ya muerto.

Dian no estaba segura si eso le alegraba o le confundía aún más.

- ¿Harry es tan parecido a James? –preguntó de golpe, pues era una de esas preguntas que había querido hacer.

- Tendrás que conocerlo, claro que sí. Él estará encantado –Dumbledore sonreía, adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer, que se encontraba silenciosa y con un grito dentro de su cabeza. Él asentía como respondiendo a sus plegarias-. Claro, claro –dijo, sonriéndose conmovido-. Nadie te verá con los mismos ojos que aquel hombre al que le has hecho falta por diecisiete años –ella se quedó muda, mirando las sábanas-. Ahora descansa.

La profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y la señora Pomfrey salieron de la habitación. Dumbledore iba detrás de ellos, se giró lentamente para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Cuándo lo veré? –dijo Dian, sintiéndose adormilada.

- Remus Lupin vendrá al castillo –sonrió, mirando a la mujer que se quedaba profundamente dormida con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Harry había despertado muy temprano. Había tenido una excelente noche, había dormido y descansado las horas correctas, todo por Hermione. La chica se había escandalizado cuando él le contó su rutina diaria, compartida con Sirius, así que lo había mandado a la cama muy temprano y advirtiéndole que el desvelo ocasionado por la juerga y la diversión malpasada le dejaría serias consecuencias. Harry había reído al verla tan preocupada, con un semblante como el de la señora Weasley.

Pero ahora le parecía que la chica tenía mucha razón. Se sentía fresco y despejado, incluso creía que las ojeras se habían borrado. Se estiró y miró por la ventana que apenas amanecía. Faltaba un día menos para volver a Hogwarts, estaba seguro que lo haría. Se colocó las gafas y se dispuso a desayunar. No estaba muy seguro de que hubiese algo preparado, lo que sí era seguro era que Sirius aún dormía, le parecería una falta a sus reglas si se levantara a esa hora tan atrevida.

Se revolvió un poco el pelo, por costumbre y se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Se sintió avergonzado y estúpido por su comportamiento con Ginny, ahora que había amanecido sentía que se había visto como un idiota, casi había huido de ella, le había evitado por cualquier motivo. Como si nunca la hubiese besado, como si jamás la hubiera mirado a los ojos y le hubiese dicho esas palabras que salen de la boca en un romántico idilio. Esos pensamientos le parecían todavía más raros. Volver a imaginarse estar con ella era extraño, había un gran abismo entre lo que había pasado el año anterior a lo que ocurría en su presente.

Ya no amaba a Ginny. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando durante el verano no sólo se olvidó de ella, sino que le había ignorado por completo. Se sentía grosero y malagradecido, pero era la realidad. Ginny había desaparecido de sus pensamientos, de su corazón y de su alma entera. Se preguntaba constantemente si amar podía ser tan común, tan cotidiano y rutinario como practicar al quidditch, y que un día de pronto llega el cansancio, la monotonía o la impaciencia de esperar.

Durante un año Harry Potter no pudo estar con nadie más después de haberle puesto una "pausa" a su relación con Ginny. No habría podido aunque quisiera, en un principio lo que le importaba era asegurarse de mantenerse vivo, pues sabía perfectamente que Voldemort lo quería bien muerto. Le dolía todavía Sirius y no había podido con la muerte de Dumbledore. Cuando de golpe las cosas cambiaron y resultaron ser lo que él no sabía, o lo que él esperaba, se halló en un mundo de felicidad. Y Harry Potter jamás había sido feliz. Era un inútil en la felicidad. No sabía qué hacer con ella, incluso no creía merecerla. Pero se encontraba ahora ahí, en su momento, en el instante que tenía que vivir. Sin Ginny, lo había decidido.

Salió de la habitación muy silenciosamente. Remus Lupin estaba también de visita y no quería despertarle. Al bajar al salón vio una botella de vino y dos copas vacías, revueltas en una mesita de centro. Supuso que los dos viejos merodeadores habían estado charlando toda la noche. Un ruido proveniente de la cocina desvió su atención, pensó que Kreacher ya se había dado cuenta del desorden y ahora estaba refunfuñando preparando algún platillo. Pero cuando entró al lugar se llevó la agradable sorpresa de que no se trataba del elfo doméstico.

- ¡Hola, Harry! –saludó Hermione, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras con la varita hacía que un recipiente se agitara solo y la leche se sirviera en cuatro vasos colocados sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- ¡Hermione! –respondió él, sorprendido-. Pero¿qué haces aquí… con esto?

- Preparando un desayuno –se encogió de hombros, con naturalidad-. Supuse que Sirius no tendría cuidado de atender a sus invitados con un desayuno a esta hora. Al parecer Kreacher se ha tomado en serio el descanso que la señora Weasley le dio, pues no ha aparecido desde anoche. Así que heme aquí –sonrió, con un brillo detrás de ella, el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminaba la habitación graciosamente filtrándose por la ventana.

- Pero… no deberías hacerlo –dijo Harry, avergonzado-. ¡Eres nuestra invitada!

- Por Dios, Harry, como si nunca hubiese venido antes.

- Pero… pero, Sirius debería estar haciéndolo.

- ¿Realmente quieres despreciar mi desayuno por el de tu padrino? –preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Creo que esto se ve genial –respondió Harry, inmediatamente, sólo de imaginar a Sirius con un delantal removiendo calderos y ollas humeantes-. ¿Qué preparas?

- Tortitas de mantequilla, con jalea de fresa –dijo la chica, gustosa, preparando el horno-. Estarán en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto hay leche fresca.

Harry con el estómago vacío, tomó el vaso que estaba delante de él y bebió el refrescante líquido, terminándolo de despertar. Miró a Hermione concentrada preparando lo que hacía falta y se sintió muy contento, con una sensación de saciedad, aún sin haber probado el desayuno completo.

- ¿Crees que despierten ya? –le preguntó a la chica.

- Espero que sí, no podrán resistirse al olor –respondió Hermione, metiendo la masa moldeada dentro del horno-. Aunque no lo sé, después de haberse bebido una botella entera. Creo que fue culpa de Sirius.

- Claro, al menos que Remus aún tenga conflictos, por Tonks, ya sabes –dijo Harry, bebiendo un poco más de leche.

- No lo creo¿los viste anoche? –dijo ella, pensativa-. Él actuó tan natural, aunque bien sabemos que es Remus…

- Tonks se veía muy nerviosa.

- Sí, podría ser…

El horno indicó a Hermione que las tortitas estaban listas. Las sacó de él y un olor delicioso inundó la cocina, Harry se sintió más hambriento y se alegró cuando Hermione le sirvió de prisa en un plato, la tortita estaba caliente y parecía crujiente. Casi se frota las manos para comerla, y vio la cara divertida de la chica.

- Harry Potter, el niño con los bigotes de leche –dijo Hermione, sonriente.

Harry se tocó los labios y se sacudió la marca, distraído. Hermione rió y se acercó a él, a su rostro, y con una servilleta de cocina le limpió el último rastro que le había quedado muy cerca de la comisura de la boca. Su mano era tan suave que Harry casi no la sintió, pero se estremeció sólo al contacto, sintió una extrañeza que le recorrió los pies y las manos. Miró confundido a Hermione, pero ella sonreía distraída en su labor de retirarle la mancha. Luego, se alejó sonriente para tomar la jalea de fruta y vaciarla sobre las tortitas.

Harry tuvo una crisis de confusión momentánea, se sintió aliviado de que ella estuviera de espaldas, así no podría verlo sonrojado, del color de la jalea.

* * *

Lupin estaba listo para salir. Había recibido muy temprano una nota, reconoció la lechuza de Tonks en la ventana, un poco antes del amanecer. Ella le pedía verse en Hogsmeade para tomar un desayuno y poder conversar. Remus ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que aquello iba en serio, Tonks no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, después de lo hablado estaba decidida a recuperar lo que habían tenido. Él no se sentía bien, estaba confundido todavía, no había tenido tiempo para pensar, había bebido toda la noche con Sirius y ahora una terrible jaqueca le recorría la cabeza.

Con dificultad había logrado darse un baño frío y ponerse presentable, aunque los ojos le ardían y aún sus párpados le reclamaban sueño. Bostezó un par de veces antes de colocarse el saco de nuevo, ni siquiera era capaz de maquilar las palabras que saldrían para Tonks. Lo único que esperaba era que ella no fuese muy precipitada, como solía serlo, que le diera un momento para respirar y es que en realidad lo necesitaba de muchas maneras, tanto física como mentalmente.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba en la casa Black. Respiró profundo y percibió un delicioso aroma. Sinceramente prefería tomar el desayuno ahí mismo, en lugar de prepararse para una larga y extensiva charla con la mujer que le hacía sentirse voluble y a veces impaciente. En ocasiones Tonks se comportaba como una chiquilla, una niña que Remus tenía que hacer recapacitar. Era incoherente, desenfrenada y desordenada. Eso muchas veces lo encantó, le gustaba que ella fuera así, como una sorpresa diaria, le había devuelto muchos años de vida y sobre todo la esperanza de que él aún fuera capaz de amar. Pero otras tantas, se sentía como el padre de Tonks, tenía que reprenderla y hacerle entrar en razón. Se había convencido con mucho esfuerzo que la edad no era un obstáculo, pero con mínimas situaciones dudaba de ello. Ahora quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, haría cualquier cosa porque cambiaran aunque sea un poco.

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó la voz adormilada de Sirius, saliendo de su habitación con una bata de rayas moradas muy llamativas.

- Desayunaré con Tonks –respondió Remus, divertido-. ¿Se te perdió Azkaban de nuevo?

- Muy gracioso, Lunático –dijo Sirius con indiferencia-. Tengo cierto complejo con las rayas, me persiguen a todos lados. ¿Hablarás con ella?

- En realidad es ella quien quiere hablar conmigo –dijo en modo pensativo-. Me envió una nota.

- Vaya, no pierde el tiempo.

- Disculpa, quisiera quedarme pero es mejor aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

- ¿Acaso ya lo has pensado?

- Sí, volveré con ella –respondió, en un tono que parecía casi inhumano. Sirius lo notó y también el rostro inexpresivo de Remus.

- ¿Por qué no le envías a Kreacher? A lo mejor él sonará más convincente que tú –sonrió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

Remus frunció el ceño y pretendió no dar importancia, iba a dar vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y una lechuza entró a la casa Black a través de uno de los tragaluces. Sirius observó cómo volaba delicadamente, descendiendo, llegó hasta él y le estiró la pata.

- De Hogwarts –dijo Sirius, extrañado sosteniendo la nota.

- ¿Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus, igualmente sorprendido.

- Sí –respondió, mientras la lechuza se alejaba de nuevo por el tragaluz-. Quiere vernos en su oficina en un par de horas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No dice más.

Lupin sacó de su bolsillo un reloj de cadena, lo consultó y luego torciendo el labio miró a Sirius, dubitativamente.

- Escribiré a Tonks, le diré que nos veremos luego.

- Vaya, te cayó la nota del cielo¿verdad? –dijo Sirius, sonriente, mientras iba rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse.

Remus bajó las escaleras, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para Tonks, aunque estas resultaban más fáciles que las que había estado formulando anteriormente. Sin temor a sonar duro, creyó en lo que había dicho Sirius, esa nota sí había caído del cielo. Lo estaba salvando de algo a lo que no estaba preparado, pero al mismo tiempo, ignoraba lo que dejaba, quizá por otro asunto de mayor importancia. Y no estaba listo.

**_Continuará…_**

_NA: Gracias por sus comentarios. Los tomaré en cuenta. Un gran saludo._


	5. Maldición & Bendición

**5  
Maldición & Bendición**

Hogwarts lucía increíble, como cada vez que se le miraba. El sol estaba deslumbrante y se paseaba entre los hermosos y verdes campos. Sus aulas, dormitorios, las mazmorras y demás habitaciones se encontraban vacías, faltaban algunos meses para que los alumnos regresasen, todo estaba tan silencioso y callado que se extrañaba el ajetreo diario, el ir y venir, los sonidos estrepitosos de cosas estallando, volando o saliendo disparadas a la nada.

El verano había sido para él tan desagradable como siempre. Había comenzado con un atormentador calor que tenía que soportar dentro de las mazmorras, su lugar favorito para impartir su clase. Odiaba tanto tener que estar frente a los alumnos insoportables en un clima igualmente imposible. Ahora que las vacaciones habían comenzado, sólo él se regocijaba con el bendito silencio de la ausencia. Había pasado toda la mañana acomodando su estantería, primero por número de pociones, luego por nombres y finalmente decidió dejarlas por importancia de veneno. Se sentía orgulloso con el simple hecho de formar los frascos y escuchar su suave roce y tintineo.

Severus Snape seguiría siendo profesor de Hogwarts por un incuantificable tiempo. Había logrado eximirse de culpa y ahí estaba de nuevo. Cualquiera que supiese un poco de su trayectoria diría que era un tipo con suerte, después de todo, de pasar muchos años como profesor de Pociones, hasta impartir la materia que más anhelaba, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y si eso no le valía el reconocimiento de su progreso, había sido en el último año director de Hogwarts. Un suplente, a decir verdad.

A Snape nadie le creía y nadie le había perdonado. Había asesinado a Dumbledore, no era para menos. Se había manchado las manos con ese hecho y sinceramente no sabía si sentirse peor o sólo agradecerlo. Agradecía que lo dejaran solo, por primera vez no le habían ofuscado el pensamiento con tantos interrogatorios, simplemente él estaba ahí, temido incluso por los demás profesores, todos menos Minerva McGonagall, que a pesar del dolor y de la furia, se seguía dirigiendo hacia él con dignidad. Agradecía también que no lo subestimaran, que realmente le dieran el mérito de haber hecho algo con agallas. Agradecía mucho más que Harry Potter le odiara, porque entonces se sentía él mismo, esa era la costumbre, el muchacho le detestaba y él le respondía de igual manera.

Pero la verdad era que él nunca asesinó a Dumbledore, no. Estaba muy lejos de ser su verdadero asesino. Eso era lo que estaba peor. ¿Por qué Dumbledore lo había elegido a él¿por qué en esas circunstancias y en ese momento¿por qué no otro? Pero claro, tenía que ser Severus Snape, el mismo y viejo Severus, odiado ya por las masas.

Entonces un día, Dumbledore había llegado con Snape, después de haber ido a "cumplir una misión". El pobre hombre estaba muy mal, herido y fatigado. Severus sintió miedo, en lo más profundo y le ayudó a sanar antes de que cualquiera pudiese enterarse. Él no comprendía lo que el viejo mago le iba a pedir, pero lo que fuese tenía derecho a tomar una elección, hacerlo o no. Dumbledore le había mirado a los ojos y le había pedido convertirse en su falso asesino, en su verdugo irreal. Severus había dicho no. No quería hacerlo y no tenía porqué. Sus razones bastaban, no le importaban los demás, pero no deseaba en lo más mínimo involucrarse una vez más en el papel del cómplice de Dumbledore, estaba harto y hastiado de que el hombre siempre le pidiese las cosas para salvarle el pellejo a Potter. Eso es lo que hacía, día tras día, desde que el chico había reaparecido en el mundo mágico a los once años. Pero Albus se había mostrado firme y entonces había mencionado a la única persona, la cual su recuerdo no podía menospreciarse ni tampoco tomarse a la ligera. Lily Evans era esa razón. Snape se tragó los peros y sus negaciones, pero el corazón le había vuelto a doler, un corazón que muchas veces se hacía el muerto. Ella aún era para él lo que nunca se debía tocar. Pero así, el viejo consiguió convencerlo y Snape dijo sí. Estarían salvando también a Draco Malfoy.

Vino tras de ello una marca maldita, más poderosa que la marca tenebrosa, una marca que le habían propinado todos en el mundo mágico. Él, el asesino de Albus Dumbledore. Pero no todo había salido mal, tendría la dirección del colegio, aunque él prefería las Artes Oscuras, se había sentido bien con el papel durante un año, detestaba a Dumbledore por eso, por habérselo quitado fingiendo su muerte.

Dumbledore había sido tocado por la luz verde, pero nunca la maldición imperdonable. Él y Dumbledore habían pasado mucho tiempo trabajando en el plan perfecto, aquel que no tuviese errores y que por esta ocasión Harry no se viera incluido, lo cual agradeció muchísimo Snape. Había que hacer un hechizo muy complicado. Algo tan exhaustivo que cada vez que Severus lo practicaba terminaba rendido, como consumido. Dumbledore le avivaba diciéndole que se sintiera seguro, había que ocultárselo a todos, así que él era su única esperanza.

Snape tenía que hacer dos cosas, la primera, lanzar una luz verde sin contenido, una simple y expectante luz que engañara, y la segunda, la más importante, concentrarse en el hechizo que no debía realizar. Él era de los mejores, un experto, en la Oclumancia y Albus lo sabía, confiaba que con esta poderosa cualidad Snape haría el mejor de los trabajos, pero costaba bastante, se sentía como un inútil en tantos de los fracasos que tuvo al intentar. En su cabeza, en alguna parte tenía que ocultar y encarcelar la maldición imperdonable, para que ésta no se manifestara cuando él la pronunciara. Era como congelar la reacción de la acción. Entonces sus labios dirían palabras vacías y su varita se confundiría, tenía que engañarla, hacerle sentir otra cosa verdadera. Snape realmente pasó desesperación y miedo, aunque nunca lo manifestó, pero le atemorizaba fallar, se sentía horrorizado con sólo imaginar que algo saliera mal. Si Dumbledore moría, él lo habría hecho y la verdad nadie la conocería, pues qué más evidencia se necesitaba que verlo asesinarle de su propia mano.

Pronto Snape había dominado la técnica como un verdadero maestro. "Bien hecho, Severus. Muy bien. Estás listo". Había dicho Dumbledore con mirada entusiasta, mientras en la de él había desolación. Y el día esperado llegó. Dumbledore estaba tendido ante él, suplicante y verdaderamente sufriendo. Snape se sintió como un imbécil, las manos le temblaban, el alma se le salía, disimulando a través de su semblante de odio, y pensó en Lily Evans. Nunca supo responder por qué. Pero pensó en ella y la vio en sus recuerdos, como si eso fuese a darle valor. Volvió a emerger de él el sentido humano y sabiendo que Harry Potter se encontraba a unos metros, oculto, se sintió miserable. Ella era su madre, la esposa de James Potter, no era más Lily Evans, sino Lily Potter, y aunque pareciese increíble hasta ese momento lo había reconocido. Así que en ese lugar recóndito e inhóspito donde su mente albergaba el dulce recuerdo de su único amor, guardó la funesta maldición, la arrinconó, la aprisionó y no la dejó escapar. _"Avada Kedavra"._ Había pronunciado sin temor y sin sentimiento, con énfasis y compasión. La luz se había impactado en el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore y lo había hecho volar hasta posarse a la misma altura de la gran marca tenebrosa, luego el director cayó, descendió hasta el suelo. Snape, para los mortífagos era el héroe, para los aurores y Harry Potter era el ser más despreciado del planeta.

Lo peor vino después, cuando a él le asaltó la duda y el horror. Increíblemente no sabía si había matado a Dumbledore o no. Después de su solemne reunión con mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso, fue al sitio que llamaba su casa, se encerró sólo a pensar y a hacer memoria de sus últimos actos y de lo que pronto vendría. Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez los acontecimientos, creía que lo había hecho bien, había arrojado la maldición al lugar donde nunca saldría, el mismo lugar donde refugiaba a Lily Potter. Se volcó en una ola de ira, se restregaba las manos en la frente, sudaba y gruñía, no podía haberlo matado, juraba que no lo había hecho. Dumbledore tenía que haber hecho el resto, al momento de caer haría una réplica exacta de sí mismo, un cuerpo inerte, sin vida, que sería suplente. Dumbledore tenía que haberlo hecho bien, él no podía ser su asesino.

No lo era, pues unas horas después, casi al amanecer, Albus Dumbledore apareció en su modesta salita, con una sonrisa y mirada segura. "Perfecto, estuviste perfecto. Triunfamos, Severus".

Sí, habían triunfado. Harry Potter también. Mientras miraba su estantería, perfectamente acomodada, pensaba que él nunca se lo iba a reconocer, ni siendo el hijo de Lily Potter, ni siendo el protegido de Dumbledore. Era sólo Harry, el simple y escuálido muchacho despeinado, sólo Harry Potter.

* * *

_"No debería hacerme preguntas acerca de quién soy, porque la respuesta está en un centenar de libros y en las leyendas de persona a persona. No es algo que me guste, en realidad me causa mucho problema. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía escribir aquí. Mi experiencia con los diarios es… ¿cómo decirle? Algo fallida. Pero hoy, especialmente hoy, me he enfrentado al problema de no saber quién es Harry Potter. Me desconozco a mí mismo. Durante bastante tiempo pensé que esto iba a suceder, "achaques de la adolescencia" dice Hagrid, pero la verdad es que creo que esto se ve más propio de mi existencia que de mi edad, porque si así fuera, yo sería ahora un anciano de más de mil años. Así me veo, constantemente._

_Ron, Hermione y yo hemos resuelto muchas malas situaciones, pero tantas veces me ha tocado hacerlo solo. Ahora no estoy muy seguro de quererlo. No quiero estar solo, quiero sentirme acompañado. Me siento infinitamente agradecido de que Sirius se encuentre vivo._

_No contaba más con ello. Cuando su muerte llegó ante mis ojos el mundo se había vuelto vacío y sordo. Pero quizá fue más sorprendente verlo vivo, en persona, frente a mí, sonriéndome y diciendo "Hola Harry". Sirius llegó justo en el momento en que yo me sentía muerto. No había nada más para mí. Yo sabía que… "él" lo haría, "él" acabaría conmigo si se diera cuenta de que estaba fingiendo mi muerte. Escuché la voz de Sirius, con los ojos cerrados. Supe que todo saldría bien. Luego, como una respiración nueva, apareció Dumbledore. Al final lo hice, me enfrenté a "él". Creo que fue más que suerte…_

_Quiero regresar a Hogwarts, aún no me he graduado. He estado esperando noticias de Dumbledore, pero no llegan. Deseo tanto volver a estar en clases, en los campos¡el quidditch! Sentir de nuevo el viento fresco en mi rostro e incluso probar un poco del pasto cuando suelo estrellarme. Extraño las cenas y los banquetes. A los compañeros, amigos, profesores… bueno, no sé si Pociones será lo más indicado. Creo que ahora Snape se comportará un poco distinto, después de todo lo que he conocido… Severus Snape es un buen tipo, sólo tiene mal carácter. No cualquiera hubiese ayudado a Dumbledore en su gran plan. ¡Ideas brillantes! Como él dice. _

_Estar en la casa Black ha sido fabuloso, este es mi hogar. Nunca creí que fuera de Hogwarts fuese a sentirme tan querido y especial, pero no especial de la forma en que es Harry Potter, sino cuando soy sólo Harry. Esta es mi verdadera familia. Aunque me hayan arrebatado a mis padres, aquí soy feliz, estoy seguro que ellos desearían eso más que cualquier cosa. Estar diariamente con los Merodeadores, sería algo que a mi padre le daría mucha alegría. Lupin me ha contado muchas anécdotas pasadas, en todas Sirius ha cometido alguna locura. Me ha contado también a cerca de mí, cuando era un bebé, ellos visitaban constantemente a mis padres lo cual me da mucha curiosidad. Es una pena que yo no pueda recordar nada de eso._

_Pero ahora más que nunca me ronda una confusión, algo que no puedo explicarme. Creo que ha comenzado a…"_

- ¡Aquí estás, Harry! –exclamó Hermione, entrando de golpe al ático de la casa Black-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ah, sólo escribía –Harry cerró rápidamente el diario que tenía en manos, un diario viejo y raído que le había regalado Hagrid-. Pero soy muy malo para eso.

- ¿Es tu diario? –dijo Hermione, con una mirada de interés que a él lo hizo avergonzarse y dejar el viejo libro.

- No es nada de importancia.

- Me parece bien, es bueno –respondió Hermione, sintiéndose culpable-. ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

- Claro –contestó él, despreocupado-. ¿Sirius y Lupin ya se han ido?

- Sí, Tonks envió una nota para Lupin –respondió Hermione, sacando un papel de su abrigo.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntó él, curioso.

- No creo que debamos saberlo –reprimió ella, volviendo a guardar la nota en el bolsillo-. ¿Para qué crees que Dumbledore les ha llamado?

- No tengo idea –respondió Harry-. ¿Cuándo nos escribirá a nosotros?

- Ya verás que pronto –sonrió ella, entusiasmada-. ¡Me muero por comprar esos libros de séptimo grado! Necesitaré también un nuevo caldero… quizá un par de efusiones más porque me han quedado pocas.

- ¿Cómo has tenido tiempo para revisar todo eso? –preguntó él, confundido.

- Hay que ser precavidos, Harry –respondió ella, pensativamente-. Hmmm… a ti te hará falta una túnica nueva. Has crecido.

Sin saber por qué Harry se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada de Hermione que no lo había notado y se giró para salir del ático.

- ¡Anda, Harry, se nos hace tarde! –le apuró.

- Sí… sí… tal vez compre unos libros de quidditch ya que estemos ahí –dijo él, intentando sonar normal.

- Está bien, aunque deberías estudiar un poco más antes del colegio.

Harry se divirtió con el comentario. "Estudiar para el colegio". Lo que había sucedido anteriormente, la batalla en Hogwarts, había sido más que eso. Aunque Hermione tenía la costumbre de dramatizar sus prioridades y eso le gustaba mucho a él…

- Ah… también llegó una nota de Ron –dijo la chica, con suma indiferencia y Harry dejó de sonreír.

* * *

- ¿Qué será tan importante? –Sirius se sacudía el hollín dentro de la gran chimenea.

- Supongo algo sobre las clases –Remus salía de ella.

Habían llegado a la oficina del director. La oficina ya muy bien conocida, pero nadie se encontraba ahí. Ni siquiera el ave fénix. Algunos retratos de los antiguos directores estaban vacíos, otros conversaban casi murmurando entre ellos, las cortinas de seda habían sido retiradas para que el sol centelleante entrara por el ventanal, haciendo de las sombras de los objetos unas marcas alargadas en el suelo resplandeciente de madera.

- Para eso querrá verte a ti¿pero a mí? –dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos, de pie y tambaleándose sobre sus talones-. Seguro Molly le ha contado todo lo fascinante que sucede en casa y que a ella tanto le escandaliza.

- Es que no has desempeñado muy bien tu papel, Sirius –Remus se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas acolchonadas, frente al escritorio.

- ¿De qué hablas? –respondió éste, indignado-. Harry lo ha pasado de lo mejor. A todos se les olvidó algo muy importante, a ese muchacho le hacía falta vivir, vivir de veras.

- Hay cosas que parecen una imprudencia –siguió Remus, pensativamente-. Pero no creo que Dumbledore nos haya traído aquí por ellas.

- Espero que estés en lo cierto, Lunático –dijo Sirius, sentándose en otra silla, al lado de su compañero-. ¿Por qué tardará tanto?

- Ha estado raro¿no te parece?

- Bueno, él es así –Sirius se encogió en hombros-. Sería raro si no pareciera raro… -dijo confundido.

- Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Kingsley. Ha estado dedicado día y noche en antiguos misterios del ministerio. ¿Por qué lo hace?

- Vaya, Dumbledore sorprende siempre, no sería nada extraño.

- Debe haber algo más –Remus se rascó el mentón que estaba poblado por una barba de algunos días.

- No comiences con paranoias estilo Molly Weasley.

- ¡Llegan temprano! -la voz de Albus los sorprendió, ellos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente mientras el hombre les sonreía en la puerta del despacho-. Siéntense, siéntense.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron nerviosos, temiendo que él hubiese escuchado su anterior conversación, se sentaron silenciosos y pensativos.

- Qué tal, profesor –dijo Sirius, animado-. Había que llegar cuanto antes¿cierto?

- Claro Sirius, hicieron lo correcto –sonrió Dumbledore, tomando asiento en su gran silla escarlata de piel, entrelazó las manos observándolos con curiosidad-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salieron del colegio?

A ambos la pregunta les tomó por sorpresa, a Remus lo sacó de sus pensamientos para responder rápidamente.

- Casi veinte años –dijo sin poder creerlo él mismo.

- ¿Tantos? –exclamó Sirius, atónito-. Juraría que son menos.

- Creo que nos estamos haciendo viejos, Canuto –dijo Lupin, divertido y a la vez melancólico.

- Oh, no, no –negó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa-. A penas están en… ¿cómo le llaman? –dijo mirando al techo con intriga-. ¡La flor de la juventud! –ambos rieron casi incrédulos-. A mucha gente el tiempo le parece un enemigo, como un despiadado. Pero a mí, por el contrario, me gusta mucho, me sorprende y nunca me aburre. El tiempo es una variable infinita, tanto así que nuestros ojos sólo llegan a mirar la vida, nunca sabemos nada más allá de la muerte.

- Eso es una suerte, profesor –dijo Sirius, serio-. Tocar la muerte es como una angustia interminable, una incertidumbre. Uno no sabe qué decidir, si atreverse o no al final.

- Muy cierto, Sirius –Dumbledore tenía la vista fija en él-. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Yo te respeto por eso –Sirius había hecho un gesto que realmente lo hacía parecer mayor-. Y por muchas cosas más, por supuesto. Pero nada se compara, ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo, sólo me fugué un instante, no estuve ni muy cerca de dar el paso –se levantó de su lugar con ahínco-. ¡Por eso es tan fabuloso el tiempo! Nos da, nos quita, nos enseña y aprendemos.

- ¿Será como una bendición o una maldición? –preguntó Remus, con gesto seco, hablando por sí mismo.

- Son nuestras perspectivas, Remus, ellas lo determinan –cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda-. Hay verdades y mentiras, irrealidad y realidad –resopló satisfecho-. Voldemort está muerto, esa es una verdad. Harry Potter está vivo, esa es una mentira –ellos se miraron extrañados-. El chico no sabe aún lo que es la vida, aunque Sirius se empeñe en mostrársela –sonrió y éste se avergonzó-. Con la muerte de Voldemort todo ha triunfado, eso es una irrealidad. Hemos cometido errores, esa es la realidad.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –dijo Lupin, confundido-. ¿Qué errores son esos?

- Grandes y nefastos, Remus. Pero nada que no se pueda reparar –sonrió confiado-. Dicen que para todo hay solución, menos para la muerte. Pero… -su voz se llenó de misterio y suavidad- ¿qué sucedería si… la muerte nos engañara y se disfrazara¿también habría solución? –Sirius y Remus no comprendían, hacían el esfuerzo pero nada parecía suficiente-. Dicho de otra manera, hemos confundido a la muerte con nada menos ni nada más que con el tiempo. Sí, ese tiempo que a mí me gusta tanto. Porque si bien saben, el tiempo es igual al olvido.

- ¿Cómo habríamos podido saber eso? –preguntó Sirius, desorientado-. Aún no sé dónde está ese gran error.

- ¿Recuerdan lo que sucedía en aquellos días? –les preguntó el director, severamente-. Antes de que James y Lily partieran.

Su voz parecía un eco, ellos habían tratado de olvidar, naturalmente, al menos de esa manera. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, el recuerdo, golpeando por salir.

- Aquello fue terrible, Dumbledore –dijo Lupin, entristecido.

- ¿Cuál es la razón para hablar de esto? –Sirius tenía un semblante pálido, malhumorado y abrumado.

Dumbledore levantó el dedo índice y los miró fijamente.

- No teman recordar lo sucedido, no les dañará.

Pero dolía más que cualquier cosa. James y Lily Potter muertos, asesinados, eso era razón suficiente para no querer regresar la memoria. Recordarlos vivos era distinto, hablar de ellos incluso resultaba grato y una pauta de felicidad, pero recordar que estaban ya lejos, costaba.

- Sucedieron cosas espantosas –Sirius estaba desconcertado y afligido-. Cosas que jamás en la vida se podrán olvidar. Usted habla del tiempo, pero éste no existe para quienes intentamos sacarnos el dolor del alma. Cada día es una constante lucha por saber el significado del perdón y de la resignación. Cada día. Todo se hace lento y difícil –hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y sonar apacible, aunque la sangre le hervía por dentro-. No creo en el olvido, no existe para mí.

- Esa es una excelente noticia, Sirius –Dumbledore había escuchado atento y calmado-. Pero debes saber enfrentar el pasado. Olvídate de lo inevitable. Recuerda sólo lo que en tu corazón merece la pena.

Remus estaba cabizbajo, Dumbledore había logrado regresarle la estabilidad a Sirius, éste permaneció reunido con sus rencores y sus felices momentos. El director esbozó una ligera sonrisa, se dirigió lentamente a su escritorio e hizo aparecer sobre él una pila de hojas con el sello distintivo del ministerio. Ellos observaron con atención, mientras el sol se iba haciendo menos intenso por la ventana.

- Hay un pasado aquí –señaló Albus con el dedo sobre la pila de pergaminos-. El tiempo se quedó encerrado. Es por esto, que hemos estado hablando. Sé que aún hay cosas de las cuales no se han deshecho, pero ya lo harán. Las heridas tarde o temprano cicatrizan. Harry nos dio la lección¿no lo creen? –sonrió, alejó los papeles-. No quiero que los lean. Sólo quiero que escuchen muy bien y persistan aquí, en el ahora –los hombres delante de él permanecían callados, como inmóviles, se sentían unos niños, los veinte años se disolvieron y ellos volvían a ser los mismos alumnos desorientados-. Esto es un expediente del ministerio, de una persona que con su muerte aparecieron sospechas y dudas –Remus levantó la vista y en sus ojos había tristeza pura-. Es el expediente de Dian Roosevelt.

El corazón de Remus latió con fuerza, podía sentirlo en los oídos, pues eran ellos testigos de lo que sucedía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, era como si algo se quedara en el aire después de dicho, como si perpetuara su memoria, aunque ella ya no estuviera.

- ¿Cómo lo consiguió? –preguntó Sirius, perplejo, entristecido por el recuerdo de su mejor amiga.

- Se ha convertido en mi trabajo durante este período de tiempo –añadió Albus-. Me ha costado obtenerlo, al ministerio no le gustaba que alguien se enterara de sus errores. Lo tenían resguardado –caminó libremente por la habitación, seguido por las vistas de los antiguos merodeadores-. Ha sucedido que, con la muerte total de Voldemort, los mortífagos quedaron a disposición del ministerio y como consecuencia sus expedientes también. Pero estamos hablando de todos, absolutamente todos, los nuevos y los viejos. Incluyendo a la señorita Roosevelt.

- ¿Qué han incluido en él? –preguntó Remus, apresurado.

- En él están los detalles de su búsqueda, su recompensa, su sentencia y su muerte.

Remus sintió nuevamente que el corazón se le salía, estaban hablando de ella como si nada ocurriera, sentía que realmente habían sido absorbidos por el tiempo y tenía una extraña sensación, como si pronto se reunieran. Su ilusión se murió golpeada con la realidad de que ella estaba muerta.

- ¿Iban a desaparecerlo?

- Me temo que, de no haber sido por la pronta llegada de Kingsley, eso hubiese ocurrido –dijo Dumbledore-. Y en todo lo que se redactó no había nada esclarecido, era sólo un montón de información sin responder. La verdad es que, la muerte de Dian fue culpa del ministerio.

- Por supuesto que lo fue –Remus había alzado la voz hablando entre dientes-. Todos estos años sin saber nada de ella, sin poder haberle hecho una sepultura digna. Ella estaba de nuestro lado, nos ayudó, era inocente –en sus ojos la furia estallaba enloquecida en el color marrón-. Me lo dijo a mí, Dumbledore, jamás le dieron la oportunidad. La siguieron y la acorralaron sin poder dar explicación¿cómo se debe llamar eso¿un error¿un simple y vano error? El ministerio ahora ofrecerá una disculpa¿a quién? Porque el que nunca la hayan encontrado es mérito de ellos.

- No, Remus –negó Albus, con calma-. Fue mérito de Dian. Pero la culpa fue del Ministerio de Magia.

- ¡El honorable Ministerio de Magia! –sonrió Remus, desencajado en la rabia-. Ese puñado de papeles no solucionará nada.

- Absolutamente –el director se acomodó las gafas, sonriente-. Es por eso que no es necesario contarles su contenido.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Albus? –preguntó Sirius, intentando sonar razonable, a pesar de que Remus le había contagiado el furor.

- ¿No nos pedirá el ministerio que aceptemos como se nos ocurra, de cualquier manera, que fue un insignificante error? –preguntó Lupin, furioso-. ¿No nos citarán de nuevo para que declaremos que Colagusano fue el traidor¿acaso quieren ver a Sirius de nuevo para comprobar que está vivo y que no es un asesino¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

- Ellos nada. Yo sí –Dumbledore se acercó a ellos, con seriedad-. ¿Sabías tú, Remus, que Dian era un animago?

El hombre se quedó callado y desconcertado. Dian se había confesado con él, le había contado todo a cerca de su relación con los mortífagos, sus secretos habían sido suyos también, pero de sus labios nunca escuchó aquello. Ahora se veía más entristecido.

- No. No lo sabía.

- ¿Animago? –exclamó Sirius, sorprendido-. ¿Qué clase de animago?

Dumbledore se sonrió y caminó un poco más por la habitación.

- Te pediré algo casi imposible, Remus –siguió el hombre-. Pero¿en todo ese tiempo, hace años, recuerdas alguna vez haberte topado con una mariposa más de una ocasión por alguna casualidad?

- Realmente es imposible, profesor –dijo él, aturdido-. ¿Ella era…?

- Pero sí recuerdas… ¿cuál era su patronus?

Remus parpadeó rápidamente, limpiando su mente, comprendiéndolo todo.

- Una mariposa –musitó-. ¿Lo era?

- Sí. Una mariposa –contestó el hombre.

- Increíble –murmuró Sirius.

- Una transformación, por demás, excelentemente bien hecha. Ilegal como la de los merodeadores –sonrió, divertido.

- Ella… no me lo dijo –Remus parecía dolido y perturbado.

- Había razones poderosas, Remus. Sé que las había y las conocerás.

- ¿Y cómo será eso? –preguntó Lupin, con el corazón muy agotado.

Dumbledore había caminado tanto por su habitación que con los ojos cerrados dio unos pasos y se encontró muy cerca de la chimenea, sin falsear. Miró por el ventanal y suspiró, luego, ante las miradas ansiosas de Sirius y Remus, sonrió complacido.

- ¿Cuánto están dispuestos a creer? –les preguntó, ensimismado-. ¿Diecisiete años les parecería una locura?

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que creer? –preguntó Remus, abrumado.

- En la vida, Remus. En esta vida.

El pobre Remus se sentía fatigado, abrumado, confundido. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Dian Roosevelt estaba de nuevo ahí en su mente, doliéndole tan fuerte como siempre, tenía que soportar, tenía que aguantar, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más. Miró a Dumbledore, con una profunda tristeza. Él, le respondió a cambio con una inclinación de cabeza, asintiendo levemente, para desconcertarlo.

- ¿Por qué en la vida?

- ¡Porque es una maravilla! –exclamó Dumbledore, aparatosamente-. Y les está dando una segunda oportunidad.

- La verdad es que –comenzó Sirius, creyendo que ahora sí había que preocuparse por Albus-, no sé a dónde va todo esto. No sé por qué nos ha mencionado a Dian –suspiró-. No creo que haya suficiente excusas del ministerio para explicar lo sucedido.

- No, no las hay, Sirius –respondió Dumbledore, frotándose las manos-. Pero hay otras muchas explicaciones para otras cosas sorprendentes.

- ¿Cuáles? –preguntó éste, aturdido, mientras Remus se había quedado mudo, con un dedo sobre la frente, intentando sostener el peso de sus memorias.

Dumbledore iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Remus fue asaltado por sus preguntas e interrumpió con un tono suspicaz.

- ¿Cómo es que sabe que Dian era un animago? –preguntó-. ¿Cómo es que existe eso en su expediente?

- No está en el expediente –respondió Dumbledore, con felicidad.

- ¡Vaya, no puedo creerlo, Dumbledore! –Lupin se había levantado de su asiento, completamente enardecido-. ¿Qué más harán, qué es lo que están esperando¿de qué manera consigo que dejen su memoria en paz¡Ella fue inocente, deberían dejarla descansar! –su voz parecía quebrarse de la furia-. ¡Estoy cansado, verdaderamente cansado de que todos estos años nadie haya sido capaz de hacer nada¿Esto no es una bendición del tiempo, Dumbledore¿Sabe?, para mí ha sido el infierno mismo. ¡Un maldito infierno que quiero que se acabe!

Lupin estalló y guardó silencio. Sirius no levantaba la vista, eso había conseguido Dumbledore, hacer que el pobre hombre cayera en la desesperación. Ese era el Lupin que estaba herido, incansablemente flagelado de dolorosas memorias. Albus, por el contrario, se acercó a él, con paciencia. Lo tomó de los hombros y con una mirada azul, transparente, afectuosa, como la de un padre a un hijo, la mirada del mejor mago de todos los tiempos, dijo:

- Olvidémonos del pasado –Remus respiraba agitadamente, enfurecido.

- No puedo –reconoció éste-. No he perdonado nada de lo que sucedió.

- ¿Y si ella estuviese viva? –su voz había parecido un eco de amargura, pues Remus sabía que eso era imposible.

- No puedo más con esto, Albus –respondió Lupin, con la mirada caída.

- Dilo, Remus.

- Si lo estuviera… nada de esto tendría sentido –dijo, con la voz apagada.

La más pura de sus nostalgias, los demonios estallando en pasión muerta dentro de sí y la rabia le harían pronto caer en desolación. Sirius apretaba fuertemente los nudillos, unos contra otros, con la mandíbula encajada. Sin pensar. Suficiente dolor había ya, intentaban superar la muerte de sus amigos aunque fuese imposible, aunque todo se pusiera en contra, no quería escuchar más de los estragos de aquel momento.

Dumbledore aferró sus manos a los hombros de Lupin, que estaba abatido y derrotado. Y como si la voz de Dios estuviese en él, dijo:

- Ella está viva.

Lo último que Remus quería escuchar es que ella vivía en su corazón, porque eso era mentira, ella ya no estaba más ahí porque él no podía sentir más su amor, su contacto, su alma. Pero después de esas palabras no siguieron más. Regresó su mirada a las gafas de medialuna que parecían sonreírle, con las ruinas de su corazón temblándole en la cabeza. Sentía que los ojos le iban a romper el rostro en lágrimas y se heló de pie.

Sirius levantó la vista, confundido y azorado. Dumbledore no dejaba de sonreír, soltó a Remus y asintió levemente. Pronto, la habitación se vio inundada en una ola de calor humano, la presencia de otra persona podía sentirse. Esa sensación de una mirada detrás de la nuca, el despertar de los vellos de la piel, erizándose porque alguien se aproxima. Remus no podía respirar, se le había desequilibrado el corazón.

Unos pasos retumbantes en las paredes se hicieron sonoros. Sirius se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento, con el semblante pálido e incrédulo. Se atrevió a girar, a dar vuelta y encontrarse con la sorpresa más grande, con la susceptible realidad. La puerta del despacho se había abierto, con un chirrido que sonaba a gloria y los pasos se habían detenido, anunciando que alguien había llegado ahí.

Remus temblaba y no se movía.

- No, Dumbledore… no –musitó, casi como una súplica, como una plegaria.

Pero el hombre ya no iba a responderle nada. Había cumplido. Sirius rogaba por poder creerlo, porque fuera cierto y no sólo un sueño. No podía mirar a Remus y éste tampoco podía hacerlo. Estaba asido a su infinita impotencia, a su condición humana, a su manía de creer en la maldición, a su insignificante presencia en el mundo. Al amor que le reclamaba y le azotaba el cuerpo.

- Remus –le llamó ella. Dian Roosevelt. Su voz fue la bendición.

**_Continuará…_**


	6. Black, Lupin y Roosevelt en el castillo

**6  
Black, Lupin y… Roosevelt en el castillo**

Remus se hacía daño con su propio puño, se le había puesto muy blanca la piel, presionaba tan fuerte que pronto estaba entumecido. No había logrado despegar la vista de Dumbledore, quien por su parte sonreía tan confiadamente que la posibilidad de que fuese un sueño dejaba de existir. Remus Lupin creía que en cualquier momento moriría, o despertaría.

Sirius estaba de pie, a su lado, inmóvil, completamente aturdido. Contrario a Remus, él había girado inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a sus sentidos y a la mente de que creyeran estar viendo una ilusión. Las manos le temblaban, tenía la boca seca, los ojos casi desorbitados y sin parpadear habían surgido lágrimas alrededor de ellos, aunque estaba seguro que era por otra razón más. Se le había olvidado cómo hablar, cómo moverse, sólo tenía la mirada fija y abrumada sobre aquella persona que estaba al pie de la puerta de entrada.

No había silencio y tampoco había ruido. Dian Roosevelt estaba ahí, existente frente a él. Distinta, diferente, una Dian después de diecisiete años que habían sido eternos. Cuando al fin las piernas le respondieron se movió torpemente, como un bebé que apenas sabe andar. Se acercó unos pasos, dificultosamente, mientras Remus permanecía quieto, de espaldas a ellos.

Dian los miraba envuelta en lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas que eran reales como ella, que caían de su rostro, un rostro bello y un poco demacrado. Entró lentamente a la habitación, temiendo que ellos no lo creyeran. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius que impacientemente echó casi a correr, para poder abrazarla. Arrebatadamente extendió los brazos y se encontró con los de ella, que comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente sobre su hombro. Dian abrazaba tan fuerte a Sirius que casi se quedaba sin respirar, él en algún momento torpe pensó que sus manos tocarían tan sólo una efímera materia helada, que sería un fantasma, que Dumbledore sólo les había hecho creer que ella estaba viva para explicar algo, pero aquello no tenía ninguna explicación. Dian estaba ahí, tan viva como él, sollozaba sobre su hombro, ambos empapados en los recuerdos de los años.

Dian se soltó del abrazo de Sirius, aún sujeta de sus manos, lo miró sonriendo como había estado esperando hacerlo, lo miró con atención y curiosidad. Los dos reían nerviosamente, con las lágrimas cayéndoles en todo el rostro. Sirius tenía los ojos tan grises como recordaba, ahora usaba bigote, el pelo negro debajo de las orejas, sonriendo con el semblante de un hombre maduro pero con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacía un niño.

- Tú… -reía él, incrédulo y fascinado.

Ella también lucía diferente, muy diferente incluso al momento en que regresó de su transformación. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían por las lágrimas, su hermoso cabello rizado estaba recortado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Había recobrado su buen aspecto.

- Sigues siendo muy apuesto, Black –sonrió ella, divertida, enjugándose las lágrimas.

Él volvió a abrazarla cariñosamente. Su amiga, la mejor amiga, cómplice, compañera de tantas risas y momentos. Ella murmuró para él, con dolor en su pecho, con una ligera desesperación.

- Lily… James –sollozaba, con ahogo-. No pude hacer nada.

- Lo sé, lo sé –musitó Sirius, con profunda tristeza.

- ¿Cómo pasó? -Dian había vuelto a mirarlo a los ojos. Él tenía las palabras en medio de la garganta. No iba a decírselo ahora.

Sirius se quedó callado, sin poder responder, imposibilitado giró, Dumbledore seguía con la misma expresión, complacido, pero Remus se había volteado lentamente hacia ellos. Mirándolos, impávido. Dian se preocupó, había querido tanto verlo, al fin lo tenía a unos metros de distancia, y él estaba completamente ausente. Se aproximó a ella, con paso corto y lento. Dian sentía todo el cuerpo temblar, el corazón se le iba a la garganta, las piernas le falseaban y todo por querer abrazarlo, por volver a tenerlo junto a ella y poder decirle todo lo que había callado. Estaba tan perfecto como lo había imaginado. Aún teniendo un aire pálido y cansado, y esas marcas tan pronunciadas y frecuentes en él, que siempre le habían intrigado y nunca había descubierto, parecía que esas marcas también habían madurado. Era Remus, el mismo Remus de siempre, ya sin coleta, con barba, castaño y ahora con algunas canas, con facciones cansadas, ojos intensamente marrones, el mismo hombre que Dian conocía completa y enteramente.

Él se detuvo a un metro de ella. Se miraron. Ella con desesperación e intranquilidad¿cuánto tardaría él en acercarse? Remus contenía la respiración con gesto adusto, con las cejas plegadas entre la incredulidad y el desconcierto. Sirius estaba cauto, observando a Lupin, sabía lo que le estaba costando y quería decirle, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, que ella estaba viva, que sí, que era real. Pero estaba tan impresionado que apenas respiraba con normalidad.

Dian no pudo soportar un segundo más, se lanzó hacia Remus, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrayéndolo a ella. Él cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si se produjera un alivio en su cuerpo. Y finalmente dejó de estar rígido y sus manos rodearon dulcemente la espalda de ella y sumergió su rostro en su nuca, pudiendo así olerla, reconocerla, pero más que todo, sentirla.

Ambos estaban dolidos y sufriendo. Su abrazo había sido un consuelo al desasosiego que nunca había terminado. Se habían extrañado toda la vida. Se habían necesitado y querido más de lo que cualquiera pudiese decir. Se habían amado, lo suficiente, como para poder olvidar y perdonar. El corazón de Remus se agitaba al ritmo que el de ella, que afligida y sollozando permanecía adherida a él, muy cerca de su rostro, con la sensación áspera de la barba de Remus sobre su mejilla y la suavidad de sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, sin tocarse, como prometiéndose que lo harían, a una proximidad que los mataba de deseo.

Remus no había derramado una sola lágrima. Sólo tenía ojos para ella. Unos ojos de súplica y agradecimiento. No recordaba lo alta que era, casi a su misma estatura, no recordaba lo blanca que era, ni lo rizado que era su cabello, todo ese tiempo su fisonomía, su apariencia, su presencia entera se veía en sueños o en memorias que con los años se iban haciendo perdidizas, con el angustiante miedo de que al final se terminaran de olvidar. Pero ahora le costaría más que eso sucediera, pues ahí estaba ella, ya no para recordar, sino para mirar una y otra vez, sin apartarla de sus ojos.

Dian temía ahora hacer lo incorrecto, durante tanto tiempo lo hizo que lo bueno y lo malo podría llegarse a confundir. Suspiró profundamente y se separó lentamente de él. Acariciándole el rostro y dejándolo de pronto, como si ella no lo mereciera. Con la mirada se decían todo y con las palpitaciones de sus corazones se hablaban en secreto. Tanto silencio, que no se atrevían a corromperlo. Ni siquiera Sirius que tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos con una amplia sonrisa, como si se muriera por hacer algo repentino, algo con felicidad.

- ¿Y si ahora he muerto? –musitó Remus, con una voz suave y delicada para ella.

- No, no –negó ella, secándose las lágrimas-. Estás vivo… aquí conmigo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó él, con una mirada desaliñada.

- Yo debo explicaciones –irrumpió Dumbledore, aún con una sonrisa en los ojos-. Habrá que escucharlas.

- ¡No, Dumbledore! –exclamó Sirius, enloquecido de entusiasmo-. ¡Mírela, mírela! –tomó la mano de Dian y la levantó, mientras ella reía divertida. Era su risa, su verdadera y única risa. Remus no podía dejar de mirarla-. ¡Es Dian! –Sirius hacía un intento por no brincar-. ¡Está aquí¿qué más explicaciones podemos necesitar?

- Claro, Sirius –sonrió Dumbledore, gustoso-. Pero seguro Dian quiere decir muchas cosas más.

Él la miró con confianza, ella se dirigió a ellos con una sensación de aliento. Remus se había llevado una mano a la cabeza, aún mirándola sorprendido e incrédulo, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, con el pulso nervioso y todo el cuerpo temblándole.

- Es que yo… no, no hay explicación.

- Sí que la hay –respondió Dumbledore-. Sé que desean escuchar y preguntárselo todo, sólo tomemos un respiro y por favor, tomen asiento.

Ofreció tres sillas que había colocado con la varita frente a su escritorio. Pero ellos no tenían tiempo ni necesidad de hacerlo, sólo querían estar ahí, sabían que las palabras jamás serían tan rápidas para que el misterio y lo desconocido al fin terminara, querían saberlo ya. Dian estaba llena de incógnitas también, de preguntas, de sentimientos, de tantas cosas que se había perdido. Remus la había vuelto a abrazar una vez más, temiendo que esta vez se esfumara… pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella se sujetó también a él para asegurarle que estaba viva.

- Es que no se han visto en mucho tiempo¿sabe? –dijo Sirius, bromeando con Dumbledore. El director echó a reír gustoso e hizo aparecer unas tazas de té.

Remus sabía que era momento de soltarla, de dejarla por unos segundos que serían eternos después de que había esperado tanto, de hecho, no estaba seguro de haberlo esperado. Jamás lo habría esperado, porque la muerte era algo que no tenía vuelta, nadie regresaba, por lo tanto a nadie se tenía que esperar.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba en medio del campo del colegio, había terminado con su larga jornada del mediodía. Se dirigió ahí después del almuerzo, con la misma meticulosidad que hacía siempre todo, ese extraño orden en su vida y en sus actos. Salió de las mazmorras en busca de un poco más de hierbas y tierra para sus próximas pociones. Estaba cansado de tener que esperar siempre a Hagrid, éste tenía como encargo proporcionarle los elementos que necesitara para las pócimas pero nunca llevaba lo necesario o se equivocaba de planta, Snape estaba fastidiado de eso, además de la demora.

La tarde estaba tan lumínica que pensó en regresar a la oscuridad de las mazmorras, pero ya se encontraba en el camino. Echó una mirada hacia la torre del castillo y pudo divisar perfectamente que las cortinas del despacho de Dumbledore estaban corridas. Hacía tanto tiempo que el hombre pasaba encerrado resolviendo esos simples casos del Ministerio de Magia que le extrañó que al fin se decidiera a terminar con esas tonterías. Él sabía perfectamente que ni el ministerio ni ninguno de sus altos funcionarios estarían interesados en lo que Dumbledore se encontraba haciendo, el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso estuviese muerto no significaba que ellos dejarían de ser unos estúpidos…

- Oh, profesor –la voz de Hagrid le sacó de sus pensamientos-, aquí está. Tengo ya su encargo de la semana –Hagrid sonreía detrás suyo con un racimo de plantas y hojas distintas, Snape lo miró adusto como siempre.

- Tarde, siempre tarde –respondió secamente.

- Oh, sí, lo siento –asintió Hagrid, apenado-. Pero es que… he tenido que hacer algunas cosas para el profesor Dumbledore –su semblante cambió repentinamente y parecía un niño ansioso.

- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Snape con seriedad, mientras tomaba el racimo de hojas que Hagrid le entregaba.

- Ehm… bueno, me disculpará, profesor, pero son cosas muy secretas –Hagrid se tronaba los dedos y Snape lo miraba impaciente-. Yo prometí no decir nada.

- Es comprensible –Snape examinó con cuidado las plantas-. Trajiste encina en lugar de enebro, Hagrid.

- ¿Sí? –pero Hagrid parecía poco interesado-. Oh, lo siento. El plan magnífico que tuvo Dumbledore me ha afectado un poco, discúlpeme.

- Y no está la lavándula… ni el tusilago –Snape arrugó la frente, en señal de estar molesto.

- Cuando fui al bosque en Londres, donde Dumbledore necesitó de mi ayuda había lavándula pero no pude cortarla, profesor. Tenía otra cosa más importante qué hacer.

Snape lo miró fríamente y con detenimiento, Hagrid había vuelto la mirada al suelo, apenado y ansioso por decir cuánto sabía, pero sabía que estaba mal. Snape examinó una vez más las hojas, con enojo y predicción, seguramente no estaría ahí la ruda, ni el romero.

- ¿Sabe?, este año el colegio tendrá muchas buenas y nuevas sorpresas –Hagrid no paraba de mecerse sobre los pies, pero Snape lo ignoraba mientras inspeccionaba el racimo-, estoy seguro de que nadie lo espera. Oh, claro que nadie lo espera –Snape no movía nada más que los dedos que pasaban delicadamente por los tallos de las hierbas-, será tremendamente bueno, estupendamente bueno¡qué digo yo, excelente! Hogwarts lo necesitaba y lo merecía, después de todo, después de tanto, usted sabe… las cosas tenían que cambiar de este modo –resopló maravillado-. Con el profesor Lupin de vuelta, con muchos de vuelta…

- Luego habrá vampiros dando clases –murmuró de malagana Snape, sin quitar la vista de las hojas.

- El profesor Lupin está ahora mismo con Dumbledore –dejó escapar Hagrid.

Snape miró fugazmente a Hagrid que sentía cómo las palabras imploraban por salir de su boca.

- ¿Qué hace Lupin aquí? –preguntó Snape, con molestia-. Apenas comenzó el verano.

- El profesor Dumbledore necesitaba hablar con él –respondió Hagrid, temiendo decir más-. También con Sirius.

- ¿Black está en el castillo? –replicó Snape, aún más molesto.

- Sí… ehm, bueno… son asuntos muy insignificantes –Hagrid carraspeó, sudoroso.

- ¿Quién más está aquí, Hagrid? –preguntó Snape, con parsimonia.

- ¡Nadie! –éste exclamó con mucha notoriedad-. Casi nadie.

- Sé que te mueres por decírmelo, anda dilo Hagrid –consintió Snape, ya sin atención a las hojas.

- Oh, no… es que en verdad no hay nadie más.

- Hace unos momentos no parabas de hablar y ahora te callas lo más importante –Snape fruncía el ceño.

- Es que yo… no debería hablar de esto… le ruego que me disculpe… ehm, ya debo irme –Hagrid titubeó y se giró con torpeza.

- Milenrama –dijo Snape, detenidamente.

- ¿Disculpe?

-Milenrama, Hagrid –Snape lo miraba suspicaz-. Es la única planta que trajiste que me sirve ahora. ¿Sabes para qué es, Hagrid? –el gigante lo miraba extrañado-, por supuesto, con tan sólo un centímetro de tallo verde de la hoja, un pelo de cola de unicornio, pluma de Fénix, medio litro de agua del Río Nilo y un trozo de dedo de un Gryndilow, la poción estará lista. ¿Sabes cuál es… Hagrid? –dijo con misterio en la voz-. El veritaserum. Un poderoso y fuerte veritaserum que hace decir toda la verdad… Hagrid. ¿Entiendes?

-Eh… ehm, yo… -decía con dificultad éste.

Hagrid se había quedado espasmódico y no sabía qué decir. Snape lo había sabido convencer, iba a decirlo, era como si le hubiese dado realmente algo de esa poción. Snape se aproximó al semi gigante y con una sonrisa satisfactoria se giró y su capa ondeó y golpeó con el viento, mientras se alejaba.

-La verdad es que no me interesa, Hagrid –la voz de Snape se perdió entre los árboles, mientras el pobre guardabosques se quedaba confundido.

El profesor de pociones iría a la torre del director.

* * *

La silueta de Dian se dibujaba sobre el suelo, una silueta perfectamente delineada, la sombra de una persona viva y presente. Dian estaba en medio de Sirius y Remus, escuchando atentamente a Dumbledore. Durante los últimos minutos ella había presenciado el relato, la versión impresionante, sobre su desaparición y regreso. Había incluso, detalles que la habían dejado ensimismada, cosas que ignoraba.

Esos dos hombres no daban crédito a las explicaciones. Había sido tan asombroso como haber visto a Dumbledore de vuelta, como reconocer que Snape era inocente, como haber visto a Harry terminar lo que se había iniciado hacía tantos años. Pero Sirius, que había tocado la muerte, que había estado tan cerca, comprendía perfectamente que las cosas maravillosas sucedían a gente maravillosa y ahí estaba ella.

Dian ahora era una mujer de treinta y ocho años. Una mujer con un rostro exquisito, un semblante pálido pero lo bastante sano para parecer hermoso. Sus labios habían permanecido herméticos durante la charla de Dumbledore y su vista atenta a él, pero Remus había ya notado su nueva voz, llena de una belleza que casi había olvidado, era la voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar. Remus no podía despegarle la mirada, no podía ni quería evitarlo. Era fascinante admirarla, verla a su lado, como tocar la imposibilidad y hacerla un milagro. Su cabello aún caía con gentileza sobre el rostro, como cuando chica, tenía en la mirada ese toque de gracia, ese destello y la misma templanza al mirar, al mirarlo, plegando ligeramente el ceño, como intentando comprenderlo todo, como si siempre estuviese pensativa. Y su sonrisa… su sonrisa era como la caricia del sol después del frío, como aire puro, como la brisa fresca y el sonido suave de la noche en su oído.

- Así que, Dian era un animago. Una mariposa animago –Dumbledore miraba fulguroso y animado hacia ellos.

- Vaya –dijo Sirius, sorprendido-. ¿Desde cuándo?

- Un poco después de Hogwarts –respondió ella, sonriendo tímidamente-. Durante el tiempo que estuve en el ministerio.

- Eso es ilegal, Roosevelt –sonrió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos-. Qué increíble.

- Lo sé, pero no había mucha alternativa –dijo Dian, tomando un poco de té.

Sus manos temblaban, pero entre sonrisas nerviosas y aún escépticas se miraba de vez en cuando con Remus. Él, que tenía la vida agradecida, había escuchado atentamente sin saber qué sentir exactamente. Después de todo, había más qué decir…

- Tengo que pedirte que hagas un intento por recordar el último suceso, Dian –pidió Dumbledore, amablemente-. Lo poco que recuerdes será de gran ayuda.

- Realmente no voy más allá de escenas fugaces, profesor –respondió Dian, preocupada.

- Sólo, intenta recordar, cómo fueron sucediendo los hechos. Será de gran ayuda –Dumbledore le pidió una vez más con gentileza.

Dian guardó silencio y luego suspiró, un poco resignada, Remus le sujetó la mano y la apretó con confianza, ella se detuvo al contacto y lo miró sonriendo, con pesadumbre. Él la miraba intentando hacerla sentir mejor, pero los recuerdos dolían en la cabeza.

- Es posible que… -su mirada se tornó sombría y durante unos segundos permaneció en silencio- que… después de haber descubierto a Rockwood… yo me solté, tenía planeado escapar. Si me convertía en animago podría hacerlo con facilidad, sin sospecha, el edificio iba a caerse en cualquier momento… lo hice, me solté y en el momento en que iba a transformarme debió arrojarme aquel hechizo –tragó saliva y miró a Dumbledore, confundida-. No recuerdo más.

- Oh, está bien, Dian. Muy bien –Dumbledore asintió, contento-. Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. En el derrumbe, entre el polvo y los escombros, ellos no pudieron saber que te transformaste y en ese momento fue cuando Rockwood lo hizo. Así que nadie fue testigo fiel a lo que sucedió. Excelente, tal cual lo imaginé. Estas serán pruebas evidentes.

- ¿Pruebas? –preguntó, Remus sorprendido.

- Verán –Dumbledore habló con voz grave-, he comentado con la señorita Roosevelt que es muy posible que se presenten algunos inconvenientes con el ministerio –el gesto de Remus se volvió molesto y Sirius hizo un intento por replicar-. Lo sé, lo sé. A pesar de todo habrá quienes quieran poner el caso de Dian en tela de juicio. De un juicio real.

- ¡No deberían hacerlo! –exclamó Sirius, atónito-. ¡Fue su culpa¿Quién fue el que dejó a Rockwood encargado del Departamento de Misterios¡El ex ministro!... ¿Y quién permitió que Dawlish siguiera en los aurores¡El mismo papanatas de Fudge! –Sirius había enrojecido-. ¿Y quién ordenó mi encarcelamiento en Azkaban¡Error, tras error, Dumbledore!

- Sirius, comprenderás que yo no… -iba a decir Dumbledore.

- ¿Azkaban? –Dian estaba completamente absorta-. ¿Estuviste en Azkaban?

- Doce años –respondió él, intentando tranquilizarse-. Es una larga historia…

- ¿Qué? –Dian tenía una expresión de horror-. ¿Cómo… qué…?

- Me culparon de la muerte de Lily y James –respondió Sirius, con profunda tristeza y dolor.

Dian se había quedado suspensa, indispuesta a creerlo. Se tapó con la mano la boca, con incredulidad y la rabia emergía dentro de ella.

- Es que eso… es… inaudito, imperdonable –alzó la voz, mirando a Sirius, sin comprender-. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a pensar eso de ti?

- Es una larga historia, Dian. En verdad, créelo.

- ¿Qué más ha sucedido? –Dian suplicaba casi con lágrimas. Remus miraba compasivamente pero no sabía por dónde comenzar-. ¡Díganmelo!

- A Sirius… lo culparon de la muerte de James y Lily pues creían que había sido el guardián secreto –comenzó Remus, con gesto azorado.

- Descubrimos que ellos… estaban siendo perseguidos por Voldemort por una profecía.

- ¿Profecía? –Dian estaba fuera de sí.

- La profecía llegó a mis manos –comenzó Dumbledore, con claridad-. En ella se decía que el único con el poder de derrotar a Voldemort nacería de aquellos que lo habían enfrentado tres veces –sus gafas perdieron brillo-. Él definitivamente pensó en los Potter. En el pequeño Harry –Dian continuaba horrorizada-. Voldemort lo supo pues la profecía decía que el Señor Tenebroso lo vería como a un igual; Harry tiene sangre mestiza igual que él.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Voldemort se enterara? –dijo ella, casi inaudible.

- Un mortífago escuchó la profecía, la mitad, cuando se me fue revelada –respondió Dumbledore-. Severus Snape.

El rostro de Dian empalideció y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas. Se llevó las dos manos a la cara, con consternación.

- ¿Cómo no lo supe? –se reprochó a sí misma.

- Nadie lo sabía –dijo Sirius, intentando consolarla.

- Pero Severus… -siguió Dumbledore, apresurado- Severus Snape acudió a mí. Cuando cometió el error de decírselo a Voldemort supo que había hecho mal y peor aún fue cuando se enteró que éste tenía en la mira a los Potter. A Lily –Dian miró con confusión-. Severus siempre sintió algo muy fuerte por Lily Evans, debiste haberlo notado.

- Ese imb…

- Escucha Dian –Dumbledore no dio paso para que ella continuara-: Severus vino a mí diciendo que sabía iría por los Potter. Me pidió, me suplicó que ayudara a protegerlos, por Lily. Fue el gesto más generoso y por el cual Severus siempre estuvo de nuestro lado, por ello confié en él. Aún sabiendo que había cometido un terrible error.

- ¡Pero Voldemort los asesinó! –exclamó Dian, enfurecida-. ¿Cómo ese idiota pudo haber ayudado, si de cualquier forma sucedió?

- James y Lily me pidieron ser su guardián, tenían que esconderse –dijo Sirius, con sobriedad, pero con dolor-. Yo no acepté. Sabía que si lo era los mortífagos irían por mí y me matarían, entonces ellos quedarían totalmente desprotegidos. Así que elegimos a quien no despertara sospechas.

- ¿A quién? –preguntó Dian, confundida.

- Peter, Peter Pettigrew.

Y Dian al fin supo quién había sido el traidor, y que ella nunca confió en él.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall había cruzado con él en el camino, lo había notado ansioso y apresurado. Snape a regañadientes le había dicho que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Minerva lo miraba con suspicacia, ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en la torre, en el despacho del director¿sería posible que él lo supiera también? Snape conservaba el mismo talante arisco de siempre, indiferente y seco.

- Hagrid estaba buscándote hace poco, Severus –dijo la profesora, levantando levemente la ceja.

- Lo he encontrado en los campos –respondió, con aspereza, estaba cansado de hablar con la mujer y del atraso que, seguramente a propósito, le estaba provocando.

- Bien, bueno… -dijo ella, indiferente a su gesto- deberías disfrutar del verano, ya que ahora los alumnos no están y…

- Tengo trabajo, Minerva –respondió él, acomodándose la túnica lentamente.

- Claro, todos lo tenemos.

Snape arrugó tanto la frente que McGonagall no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo ir. Estaba segura que él ya lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba y la única gravedad del asunto era que se desatara una vieja riña de colegio en la torre del director. Pero a esas alturas de los años¿qué más daba?

Severus había continuado su camino con paso mesurado, hasta que Minerva McGonagall se había perdido en uno de los pasillos. Entonces, echó a andar con prisa, casi corriendo, cualquiera que fuese el motivo por el cual Lupin y Black se encontraban en el castillo sabía que no era de su agrado. Incluso aún tenía el mal sabor de boca que le había producido haber escuchado nuevamente decir a Dumbledore que Remus ocuparía el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Él había sido tan bueno para ello y la había pasado bien atormentando y difamando a los alumnos. Increíble que un hombre lobo siguiera impartiendo la clase, aunque claro, por ser un reconocido auror todo estaba controlado. Los padres de los alumnos estarían a salvo con sólo el pensamiento, pero él sabía muy bien lo que en realidad ocurriría, Lupin tomaría esa poción matalobos y sería preparada por él, cosa que jamás le reconocerían.

Porque Lupin en el fondo, a pesar de su amabilidad forzada hacia él, seguía siendo un merodeador. Uno de esos patanes que se habían dedicado a arruinarle la vida, a avergonzarlo y humillarlo. Y ahí estaba Black, que para su sorpresa y su mala noticia, no estaba muerto. Parecía que cada vez que miraba a Severus sus ojos seguían burlándose de él. Los detestaba tanto, como a Potter. El original Potter. El engreído y famoso James Potter que se había hecho de todo lo que había deseado. Con sus propios pensamientos, Severus había arrugado las mangas de su túnica al hacer presión sobre ellas.

Estaba ya debajo de la entrada del director. La gárgola preguntó la contraseña.

* * *

Dian había escuchado los últimos diecisiete años con desconcierto, estupefacción y sobresalto. Sirius en Azkaban. Los Potter muertos por una traición. Harry viviendo entre muggles, con la pena sobre él, de que tarde o temprano tenía que finalizar con lo que había comenzado. Y que Voldemort lo había seguido desde que el chico había pisado Hogwarts por primera vez. Había tenido que escapar de todos sus intentos por asesinarlo, por exterminarlo antes de que fuese una amenaza real.

Había existido una segunda guerra, mortífagos y aurores otra vez. Harry intentando sobrevivir. Ella se había perdido de todo eso. Inconscientemente tenía lágrimas en los ojos, le había dolido mucho enterarse de la verdadera razón de la muerte de su mejor amiga, del por qué aquella vez en el Ministerio de Magia Harry estaba en todas las notas del Profeta. Por qué Harry Potter era alguien extraordinario. Ahora se sentía más deseosa de conocerlo.

Realmente había estado muerta, pues nunca estuvo dentro de ese maravilloso mundo de acontecimientos, ni siquiera en los más fatales.

- ¿Alice y Frank? –preguntó, con tristeza.

- Sí, en San Mungo –respondió Remus, con delicadeza-. Han estado ahí desde que fueron torturados por los Lestrange.

- Ellos tienen un hijo –dijo Dumbledore, subiéndose las gafas-. Incluso, Voldemort pudo llegar a pensar que él era el niño de quien hablaba la profecía. Pues nació un poco antes que Harry, un día, por escasas horas de diferencia. Pero Neville es de sangre pura.

- ¿Bellatrix hizo eso a Frank y Alice? –preguntó ella, furiosa.

- Ella, su esposo Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bartemius Crouch hijo.

Dian se cubrió la cara, rabiosa consigo misma, y entre lágrimas replicó:

- ¿Dónde estuve yo todo ese tiempo? –exclamó, con el rostro enrojecido. Sirius y Remus la miraban en silencio-. ¡Bartemius intentó asesinarme antes de que escapara¡Bellatrix… estuve tan cerca de acabar con ella¡Rodolphus y Rabastan… cometieron un asesinato antes de torturar a Alice y Frank! –sus ojos estaban tan enrojecidos, que le dolían, llenos de coraje y remordimiento-. ¡Si yo hubiese estado, si yo hubiese actuado a tiempo, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, Dumbledore!

Volvió a esconder la cara. Remus pasó una mano por su espalda, intentando tranquilizarla. Sirius se había puesto de pie, con preocupación. Sabía que Dian seguiría culpándose de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, pues haber sido un mortífago era lo que jamás se perdonaría.

- Dian –dijo la voz gentil de Dumbledore-, no tienes la culpa.

Y ella sintió que alguna vez había escuchado ya aquella frase, en una situación desesperante también, en un momento donde el alma se la tragaba, de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

- Tú tuviste que huir por tu propio bien –comenzó Remus, con voz baja, acercándose a ella-. Nosotros nos sentíamos muy preocupados por ti, es por eso que sabíamos que teníamos que cubrirte, porque ellos tarde o temprano se enterarían de que estabas ayudándonos. Fue culpa nuestra también que hayas tenido que escapar y enfrentar esas horribles cosas…

- Sabíamos el peligro que corrías –dijo Sirius, pensativo-. No hiciste nada que no fuera correcto.

- El asesinato que cometieron los mortífagos no pudiste haberlo evitado –dijo, finalmente, Dumbledore.

Dian levantó la vista hacia él. Ella recordaba muy bien, y era de las pocas cosas que estaban lúcidas en su mente, quién había sido asesinado. El corazón le dolía mucho, a pesar de tener a Remus a su lado. Dumbledore tenía una expresión amable y cálida, que le devolvió la confianza. Él conocía lo que ella pensaba y al parecer, guardaría ese doloroso pensamiento, al menos por un tiempo.

- ¿Hay manera de… ver a Alice y Frank? –preguntó enjugándose las lágrimas.

- Sí, la hay –asintió el director-. La buena noticia es que han mejorado bastante. Nuestra medicina ha avanzado mucho, tienen excelentes especialistas y se han encargado de su caso.

- Podremos visitarlos, si tú quieres –dijo Lupin, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- No sé cómo me sentiré al verlos ahí –dijo ella, con preocupación.

- A ellos les hará bien verte –dijo Sirius, contento-. Remus y yo los hemos visitado un par de veces y nos han reconocido.

Pero Lily y James no. Porque ellos habían muerto. Ella deseaba con el corazón que tampoco lo hubieran hecho, que de pronto reaparecieran de nuevo, como lo había hecho Sirius, según le habían contado, como si se tratase de un magnífico plan como el que tuvo Dumbledore. O de un terrible error, como el de ella. Pero la realidad la hizo llorar más.

- Harry… ahora está viviendo conmigo –dijo Sirius, lentamente, acercándose a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas para tomarle las manos y mirarla de frente-. Espera a que te conozca.

- Sirius –dijo ella con preocupación y mirada inquieta-¿qué dirá él cuando se entere de lo que fui yo¿qué pensará cuando sepa que mientras sus padres luchaban yo estaba en su contra¿qué sentirá por mí cuando se entere que mientras ellos daban la vida por él yo no pude hacer nada para ayudar?

- Nada de eso –Sirius limpió una de sus lágrimas, delicadamente-. Si algo ha heredado Harry de su madre, además de esos especiales ojos, es su generosidad. Ha sido capaz de perdonar lo imperdonable. Capaz de cualquier cosa. Se alegrará cuando sepa que fuiste la mejor amiga de Lily. Además, no eres más culpable que nosotros. No llores, ni nos hagas llorar más... que ya ha sido mucho –sonrió.

Ella se alegró levemente, aún cabizbaja.

* * *

Severus se había quedado frente a la gárgola, por unos minutos muy largos, pensativo y reflexivo. Estaba estudiando lo que haría al ver a Black y a Lupin nuevamente. Sería de nuevo verlos a la cara, intentar tragarse la furia. Cuando al fin se decidió, dijo la contraseña y las escaleritas le abrieron paso. Subió lentamente, procurando ser silencioso, lo cual le salía perfectamente, se movió muy pausado y pensó en no tocar la puerta.

Por el contrario, haría lo que mejor sería. Se aproximó con cuidado y puso una oreja detrás del muro. No se escuchaba nada. Así que con unos encantamientos hizo que los sonidos se hicieran audibles. Podía escuchar voces, pero no reconocía a los propietarios. Escuchaba murmullos y de vez en cuando la porcelana de tazas que se golpeaban suavemente. Supo que había ahí tres hombres, sus voces se hacían gruesas, pero había una más que no lograba distinguir. ¿Una mujer?

Se tronaba los dedos intentando escuchar la conversación, pero ni siquiera los más poderosos encantamientos auditivos hubiesen funcionado, Hogwarts no le permitiría escuchar lo que no debía. Tendría que entrar, esa era la única y última opción.

* * *

- Colagusano está muerto. Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange murieron en Azkaban –Remus intentaba dar explicación a lo último ocurrido-. Bellatrix también murió en la última batalla, Bartemius Crouch lo mismo, de él se encargó un dementor. Todos murieron, Dian.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Él está pagando sus propias penas.

Pero esto no sabía si la hacía sentirse mejor o no. Ella hubiese deseado con todo el corazón hacerles pagar. Vengarse de ellos, hacerles justicia a sus amigos. Pero ya era imposible. Lo más horrible era recordar que todas esas personas alguna vez fueron muy cercanas a ellas, cómplices del mismo motivo, por ello no se lo perdonaba. Corría con la suerte de que la creyeran muerta, pero ahora sabía que habría más dificultades de las que pudiese imaginar.

- Ya no te perturbes más, suficiente tienes con todo –sonrió Lupin.

_- _Ha sido un largo día –dijo Dumbledore, de mutuo acuerdo-. El nuevo Ministro de Magia es KingsleyShacklebolt. Hace unos momentos le envié una lechuza para informarle de lo que ha ocurrido, de este terrible error. Él vendrá esta noche a conversar conmigo, pero no debes preocuparte. Kingsley entenderá tanto como todos. Es un excelente mago, además de que formó parte de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿La Orden? –preguntó ella, confundida.

- ¡Ya habrá tiempo para contártelo! –exclamó Sirius, entusiasmado-. ¡Profesor, Dian puede quedarse en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black! –sonrió con júbilo.

- Esa me parece una maravillosa idea –dijo Dumbledore, pensativamente-. Aunque Molly me ha enviado algunas notas… -el director comenzó a revolver unos papelitos dentro de su escritorio.

- Lo sabía –dijo Sirius apretando el puño.

- La casa de Sirius es el mejor lugar –sonrió Lupin, divertido a la mujer que no le apartaba la mirada-. Estarás bien ahí.

- ¿Tú estás ahí? –preguntó Dian, temiendo a la obviedad-. Ehm… es decir¿acaso te has casado, Black¿Molly es tu esposa? –preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Oh, claro –respondió éste, cruzándose orgullosamente de brazos-, tengo una linda y excéntrica esposa y un montón de hijos que mantener.

- Sigues siendo un empedernido mujeriego¿cierto? –sonrió ella, divertida.

- Yo prefiero llamarme: hombre interesante –le guiñó el ojo-. Molly es una amiga de la Orden. En casa sólo estamos Harry y yo. Lunático se ha quedado por unos días.

Ella miró a Remus con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo. Sirius comprendió de qué se trataba, carraspeó un poco.

- Sí, los tres solteros –dijo como si fuese un comentario casual, pero vio que el rostro de Dian iluminarse y colmarse de felicidad-. ¿Interesantes, no?

- Mucho –respondió ella, bromeando-. Sería un placer conocer la ancestral casa Black. Y a Harry Potter también.

- ¡Entonces no se diga más! –exclamó Dumbledore, blandiendo alrededor de unas cien notitas hacia Sirius-. Aunque Molly quiere algunas explicaciones de esto.

- Diablos.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho. Dumbledore recordó que la señora Pomfrey había dicho que Dian tenía que tomar algunos medicamentos más. Confiadamente ordenó que pasara. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró un hombre alto, de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda, el pelo muy grasiento y negro. Hizo un gesto hosco al encontrarse con los viejos merodeadores. Ellos por el contrario sonrieron, no alegrándose de verlo, sino de lo que él no acababa de notar.

El rostro de una mujer se encontraba en medio de ellos dos. Snape dio dos pasos, con la misma expresión de un tipo huraño, y cuando reparó en lo que sus ojos pequeños y ennegrecidos veían, su semblante se volvió pálido y desencajado. Dian Roosevelt arqueó las cejas, pero no tuvo tiempo de saludar. Severus Snape había caído de espaldas, desplomado e inconsciente. Impresionado y desmayado.

- Vaya, no le sentó muy bien a Quejicus –dijo ella, sin inmutarse.

- Sí… pobre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres cenar? –preguntó Sirius, sonriendo, indiferente.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Harry

**7  
Harry**

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- No.

- ¿Sí pasa algo?

- No. Nada.

A Hermione le pasaba algo, estaba pensativa. Harry sabía muy bien por qué. Habían llegado al pueblo de Hogsmeade y en unos minutos se encontrarían con Ron, en la Cabeza de Puerco. La chica caminaba muy despacio. Harry quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía mentirle. Ahora él se sentía confundido, ella le había dicho que irían un rato a despejarse, pero la nota de Ron hablaba de reunirse con él. Aquello ya no parecía tan casual.

- ¿Quieres pasar por tus libros ahora? –preguntó Harry, con cautela.

- No. No tengo la lista –dijo ella, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

- Bueno… vamos, podemos dar una hojeada a algunos –sugirió el chico.

- Deberíamos darnos prisa, entre más rápido lleguemos más rápido nos iremos.

Ella emprendió marcha con fuerza, a grandes zancadas. Harry la siguió, confundido y resignado. Qué estúpido era Ron. ¿Ahora qué buscaría con ella? Después de hacerla llorar, de enfadarla, de ignorarla. Sentía un deseo enorme por sacudirle la cabeza y ordenarle el cerebro. ¿Pero qué decía? Ron era su amigo también. Y Hermione era exasperante y muy mandona. Y los regañaba por todo. Los obligaba a estudiar, a hacer los deberes cuando no querían, aunque eso ayudara un poco… o mucho. También era insistente y más de una vez lo salvó de muchas. Hermione era sorprendente.

- ¿Qué? –dijo ella, mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Yo?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suponiendo que él sí quería ver a Ron. Pero la verdad era que Harry se había quedado unos segundos observándola, como no lo había hecho antes. Estaban muy cerca de la Cabeza de Puerco, Ron los estaría esperando ahí, y él no estaba muy seguro de querer verlo.

* * *

La confortante habitación se había vuelto una nube blanca y espesa, todo se había difuminado. Por unos segundos tuvo la extraña y rarísima idea de haber visto a alguien, alguien que había muerto. En medio de dos de los hombres que más odiaba en vida. Como si nada ocurriese, como si se tratara de una charla, con té y a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Había sido tan perturbador que lo había olvidado todo, se había confundido y ahora le dolía la espalda por el fuerte golpe.

Abría poco a poco los ojos, con la retina lastimada en la oscuridad, sus oídos zumbaban y parecía escuchar voces, murmullos que le taladraban el cerebro. Podría jurar que eran voces de entusiasmo.

- Vaya golpe del pobre Quejicus.

- Debió golpearse la nariz, así quizá podría arreglársela…

Unas sonoras carcajadas le atornillaron los oídos. Se reían de él¡de Severus Snape! No podía abrir aún los ojos completamente, le dolía tanto la cabeza que la sentía estallar. La voz de la mujer era insistente.

- Debió tomárselo muy mal.

- ¿Imaginas cuando se entere?

Lupin. Reconocía la voz de Lupin. Cómo le odiaba, cómo tenía que soportarlo. Comenzó a divisar tres siluetas que estaban atentas a él. Dos hombres y una mujer.

- ¿Ya despertó?

- No, debe estar soñando con su juego de química.

¡Sirius Black! El peor de sus días comenzaba. El asqueroso merodeador respirando su mismo aire.

- Ya, ya, no es nada serio pero ha sido por sorprendente para él.

Dumbledore se encontraba ahí, debía imaginar que sólo él era lo suficientemente ingenuo y enloquecido para meter a Black en el castillo.

- Denle un minuto para que se incorpore.

Necesitaría una vida entera para comprender aquello. Seguro de que había sido tan sólo una ilusión, e inevitablemente avergonzado por haber perdido el conocimiento se incorporó tocándose la cabeza. El rostro odioso de Sirius Black le sonreía con satisfacción, en esos ojos grises podía ver la burla y la carcajada que se estaba guardando. Luego, Lupin tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, también complacido de haberlo visto caer. Dumbledore estaba mirándolo atentamente desde su escritorio, sonriendo, con la locura que su vejez siempre mostraba.

Se levantó, enfurecido consigo mismo y terriblemente molesto por la presencia de Lupin y Black. Ellos lo miraban atentamente, como esperando alguna reacción más de él, pero no esperaba hacer fanfarria o alguna otra idiotez para divertirlos. Sólo Roosevelt parecía guardar compostura y un poco de paciencia, sentada frente al escritorio del director. Al fin alguien mostraba un poco de… ¿Roosevelt?

Severus se había puesto otra vez muy lívido. Entornó sus pequeños ojos ennegrecidos hacia la mujer que lo miraba con un gesto de diversión. El cabello rizado, el semblante blanquizco, ese rostro que ya había olvidado con el tiempo. Roosevelt estaba muerta, ella no debería estar ahí. ¿Quién era ella¿acaso se trataba de otra gastada de Black?

- ¡Oye, oye, Snape! –exclamó Sirius, completamente fuera de control-. No vayas a caerte de nuevo, puedes lastimarte seriamente la…

- Sirius, por favor.

Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento. Snape no sabía qué hacer, si acercarse o no hacerlo. Señaló a Dian confundido, luego exigió con la mirada una respuesta al director que se había acercado atentamente.

- Sí, Dian Roosevelt.

Ella se levantó encogiéndose de hombros, sonreída y acercándose a él.

- Vaya Severus, no has cambiado nada.

Ella tampoco, seguía siendo… ella. Podía ver el rostro delirante de maravilla de Remus Lupin, sabía lo que él debería estar pensando en ese momento. Black estaba tan estúpidamente feliz que se comportaba como un mocoso. ¿Y él¿qué se supone que debería hacer él¡Dian Roosevelt estaba viva! Abrió de par en par los ojos, estaba seguro que no podría hablar por un rato.

- Hay cosas que debes saber, Severus –comenzó Dumbledore.

- ¡Oh, vaya! –exclamó Sirius, impaciente-. ¿No puedes ahorrarnos el tiempo, Snape¡Tenemos algo que celebrar!

- No seas tan malo con Severus –sonrió Dian-. Seguramente debe pensar que enloqueció o que esta es una broma tuya, Black. Pero no, no es así, estoy viva.

¿Viva¿cómo es que de pronto la gente no estaba muerta? Miró a Dumbledore, luego a Sirius, a Lupin, a Roosevelt. Qué mujer tan atractiva. Desvió su mirada de nuevo a Dumbledore.

- ¿Viva? –logró al fin decir mirando al hombre.

- Sí, Severus. Todo este tiempo Dian Roosevelt estuvo viva. Por un gravísimo error todos creíamos en su muerte, hasta ella misma –Dumbledore afirmó, con amabilidad-. ¿Gustas ahora tomar el té con nosotros?

¿Tomar el té? Tenía que suponerlo, Dumbledore estaba loco, sí había quedado loco. ¿Tomar el té?

* * *

Hermione se quedó estática frente a la puerta del pequeño bar. Harry miraba detrás de ella esperando que entrara. Pero la chica había tardado ya varios minutos en hacerlo. Miraba constantemente a todos lados, suspirando y resoplando, luego hacía ademán de empujar la manija pero después se contenía. Parecía que el cabello se le encrespaba más. Él no quería presionarla¿pero qué más daba ver a Ron, qué más importaba? Era sólo Ron. No se trataba de nadie importante. Sólo Ron.

Harry carraspeó un poco, intentando que ella entrara de una vez por todas. Ella lo miró un poco enfadada, pero finalmente se decidió y abruptamente entró a la Cabeza de Puerco.

El lugar seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con sus mesitas viejas y su poca gente visitándolo. Ya se había corrido la voz que ése había sido el lugar que Harry Potter y su grupo de amigos habían utilizado para poder ingresar a Hogwarts aquella memorable ocasión. Pero Aberforth, el dueño, el antes enigmático hermano de Albus Dumbledore, prefería mantenerse como siempre al margen de todo, incluso había corrido un par de veces a la prensa que quería hacer del lugar una especie de patrimonio mágico.

Harry, como siempre, captó la atención. Todos le miraban atentamente. Hermione no reparó en ello, era común que la gente lo hiciera y sabía cuán desagradable era para el chico, pero inevitablemente ocurría. Harry caminó fingiendo naturalidad detrás de ella, y los susurros a sus espaldas se escuchaban. Comenzaba a sentirse molesto, muy molesto y ahí estaba Ron, observándolos llegar, con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad, con un tonto regalo mal envuelto, con un moño rojo pomposo y resplandeciente, especialmente para la chica de cabello desordenado y castaño. Y Hermione se acercaba a él. Y Harry quería salir del lugar. Y Ron se levantó de su asiento. Y Hermione al fin se encontró con él. Y Harry se quedó paralizado. Y Ron la besó.

* * *

Su capa negra nuevamente ondeaba con furia con el viento. Severus Snape estaba furioso. Pudo haber matado a cualquiera de los dos en ese instante, a Black o a Lupin, qué más daba. La mirada tan atenta de Dumbledore le había hecho encolerizar aún más. Esa mujer estaba ahí como si nada, había vuelto del mundo de los no muertos, como si lo mereciera. Se había incluso sonreído, con su gran hazaña. Snape se había desconcertado por unos minutos y había creído alegrarse de su presencia, más que perturbarle, pero no fue el tiempo suficiente, pronto comenzó a odiarla tanto o más como les odiaba a ellos. Sin explicación había salido del despacho de Dumbledore, enardecido, dolido y atormentado por sus recuerdos.

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese viva¿por qué¿por qué ella? Seguramente ahora esos idiotas estarían preguntándose qué le había ocurrido, por qué había salido de esa manera. Pero nadie era lo suficientemente capaz de entenderlo, jamás nadie en toda su vida lo había entendido tan bien como Lily Evans. Lily. La mujer que añoraba, la que extrañaba y deseaba ver más que cualquier cosa. La mujer que debería estar en ese despacho, la que debería haber surgido de la desaparición, la que no debía haber muerto. Lily Evans merecía todo aquello, no Roosevelt, que había sido la traidora y al mismo tiempo la espía. La Roosevelt que él detestaba por muchas razones. ¿Por qué no Lily, por qué ella?

La justicia se burlaba de él, le deshonraba, porque no podía devolverle lo que más deseaba. Lily Evans debía tener una segunda oportunidad, ella no debería estar muerta, Roosevelt sí. Ahora imaginaba todo lo que vendría, las extraordinarias e asombrosas oportunidades que estarían al alcance de la traidora, el espectáculo que harían Black y Lupin, y muy especialmente éste, al tenerla de vuelta. Lo mucho que él la detestaría por no ser ella, la que debía estar viva, Lily Evans.

* * *

Harry hubiese deseado que la gente de la Cabeza de Puerco comenzara a acecharlo con sus preguntas incómodas o fuera de lugar, hubiese preferido todo con tal de no soportar aquello. Ron besaba a Hermione, casi con frenesí, la chica había permanecido con los brazos casi protegiéndose, recibiendo ese beso por la fuerza. Harry no tuvo otra opción que bajar la mirada, meterse las manos en los bolsillos y fingir que no pasaba nada.

Ron miraba ilusamente a Hermione, ella tenía una cara de pocos amigos. El pelirrojo muy emocionado al fin reparó en la presencia de Harry y se acercó a él dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry? –preguntó Ron, sonriente-. Creí que no vendrían, después de todo…

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, forzada y desganada, "después de todo". Claro, después de todo lo que le había hecho a Hermione, pero la chica se había sentado en la mesa que ocupaba Ron, cabizbaja y pensativa. Ron rápidamente se dirigió a ella y le extendió el regalo, del cual salían unos pliegues malhechos, ella lo recibió indiferente y lo comenzó a abrir ante la insistencia de Ron. Harry no había tomado asiento, seguía observando todo desde su lugar, y al parecer ni Ron ni Hermione reparaban en ello, una vez más estaba siendo ignorado.

- Pensé que querrías tenerlo –decía Ron, con una expresión de embelesamiento-. ¿Te ha gustado?

Hermione sostenía un ejemplar de "_Magia contemporánea", _y miraba a Ron, su novio, porque aún lo era, de una forma un poco más dócil de lo que se esperaba.

- ¡Harry está en la página doscientos dos! –exclamó señalándole el libro.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella, con poco interés, tenía algo qué decir.

Harry ahora sí importaba, porque su nombre aparecía en un libro, y eso no era nada inesperado, comenzaba a cansarse. Hermione miraba a Ron, con preocupación, éste parecía no notarlo.

- Vamos, siéntate, Harry –le animó, con extrañeza-¿por qué sigues ahí?

- Eh… yo –iba a comenzar el chico, pero la voz de Hermione interrumpió.

- No debiste haber gastado en esto –le dijo a Ron que se giró mirándola, extrañado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él, asombrado-. ¿No te ha gustado?

- Claro que sí, es perfecto, pero es un gasto innecesario que…

- Lo compre para ti, quería que lo tuvieras, no ha sido nada innecesario –replicó Ron, mirándola un poco decepcionado.

- Yo… agradezco tu gesto pero…

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –exclamó Ron, comenzando a enfadarse-. Primero dices que no me intereso en lo que te gusta y mira, ahora te estoy obsequiando algo que me llevó toda la mañana elegir.

- Es por eso que digo que no era necesario…

- ¡Si no lo hubiese hecho estarías reclamándole cualquier cosa ahora mismo! –dijo él, exasperado. Harry se aproximó un poco más.

- No estás escuchándome, Ron –dijo Hermione con los dientes muy apretados.

- ¡Claro que estoy escuchándote! –respondió éste, abriendo los brazos de par en par-. ¿Acaso ves que traigo unas orejeras¡Por supuesto que te escucho, pero tú no eres comprensiva!

- ¡Tranquilízate, fue sólo un comentario! –dijo Hermione, exaltada.

- ¡Claro, claro… porque tú no crees que yo sea capaz de comprar un simple libro! –Ron alzaba tan fuerte la gente ya comenzaba a mirarlos más, aún con Harry ahí de pie-. ¿Crees que soy muy tarado para poder ir a una librería¡Oh, ya sé, ya sé¿Soy muy pobre para hacerte un regalo?

- Yo nunca dije eso –dijo Hermione, casi boquiabierta por esos comentarios tan hirientes.

- ¡Pero lo pensaste! –Ron se levantó golpeando la mesa-. ¡Lo pensaste, yo lo sé!

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar por la vergüenza y la rabia. Harry se había acercado a ellos. La chica también se levantó, quedando frente a frente a Ron. Lo miró furiosa y echó a correr para salir inmediatamente de ahí. Harry no había dicho nada, ni había intentado algo. Ron se volvió a sentar en su lugar de golpe y miró a Harry desesperadamente.

- ¿Ahora qué? –decía frotándose los nudillos-. ¿Ves cómo es ella? Nunca se le puede dar gusto.

Harry no iba a sentarse ni acompañarlo, ni decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Él no iba a hacer nada de eso. Sólo se dirigió para tomar el libro y observarlo.

- Debió dolerle tanto que dejó el libro –dijo Harry, mientras Ron lo miraba admirado.

Lo tomó y con las miradas curiosas siguiéndole el paso salió de la Cabeza de Puerco, en busca de Hermione.

* * *

La luz se encendió. El vestíbulo estaba levemente iluminado, una escalera de madera surgía del lado derecho, con una alfombra en los suelos muy fina. Las paredes estaban revestidas de adornos decorativos muy barrocos. El candelabro en el techo que sostenía las velas hacía una majestuosa sombra en el suelo. Había cuadros muy interesantes colgados, hacían ruido y murmuraban, no se podían distinguir bien sus rostros. Había un calor reconfortante y un aroma agradable.

- Bienvenida a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Dijo Sirius, imitando una reverencia e invitando a pasar a la mujer que se había quedado maravillada observando todo a su alrededor. Detrás de ella, Remus Lupin había cerrado la puerta. Dian miró con fascinación la casa del buen Sirius Black.

- Increíble la entrada –sonrió, refiriéndose a la mágica forma en la que el número doce aparecía de pronto entre el once y trece.

Sirius sonrió entusiasmado como si deseara abrir un regalo, la hizo pasar a lo que era la sala. Ésta era aún más acogedora, una elegante alfombra roja cubriendo el pulido suelo de madera, los sillones y sillas forradas de tela suave, más cuadros, una chimenea en el centro, un librero inmenso repleto de ejemplares, y algunas ocurrencias más de Sirius dentro de ellos. El buen Black se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió repentinamente para que la habitación quedara iluminada por completo.

- ¿Dónde estará Harry? –dijo Sirius, frotándose las manos impacientemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó de pronto Remus a Dian.

Ella pareció desconcertarse, lo miró aún impresionada por tenerlo justo ahí. Asintió con una sonrisa, pensando que si respondía se soltaría a llorar nuevamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, enloquecido en felicidad, quería hacer algo, sus impulsos se lo exigían, pero no lograba tener la mente clara. Le ofreció asiento a Dian, ella aceptó aún observando todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Ves cuánto se parece a James? –dijo Sirius, jovialmente-. ¡Desaparece de pronto!

- Yo creo que ya aprendió mucho de ti –bromeó Remus, recargándose en el librero.

- Iré a buscarlo, mientras tanto –se acercó a Dian que aguardaba sentada con fascinación y nerviosismo-, ponte cómoda Roosevelt. Esta es tu casa. No dejes que Lupin rompa nada.

Sirius salió de la habitación velozmente, eufórico por encontrar a Harry. Y esos preciosos minutos que Dian y Remus necesitaban a solas habían llegado.

Remus no perdió ningún segundo, la miró divertido y todavía incrédulo, quería abrazarla y besarla, pero no estaba muy seguro si era lo correcto, y este pensamiento era aún más nefasto que su nerviosismo. Dian se puso de pie y se acercó a él, lentamente, su corazón le palpitaba más rápido que cualquier otra vez. Cuando lo tuvo muy cerca se abrazó a él con suavidad, rodeándolo dulcemente con sus brazos y Lupin le correspondió.

Así, ella podía oler su aroma, que había cambiado en esos años, pero sonrió cuando reconoció el olor a chocolate y divisó la pequeña barrita que él guardaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, eso sin duda no había cambiado. Pero su pelo estaba corto, y su barba ahora le raspaba con noble dulzura la mejilla. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar lo que había esperado desesperadamente su corazón. Remus respiraba al fin con la tranquilidad que había perdido. La tenía en sus brazos, esa era razón suficiente para creerse muerto o para poder morir en ese momento. Se desprendieron un momento para volver a mirarse, ella quería echar a reír a carcajada suelta, pero su rostro le era tan hermoso que no podía hacerlo, porque estaba confundida entre olvidos y recuerdos.

- Te eché tanto de menos –susurró él, y al fin en sus ojos avellanas aparecieron unas lágrimas resucitadas.

Ella volvió a llorar, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, como si el alma les pidiera hacerlo pero una fuerza oculta y extraña lo impidiera. Dian le limpió las lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo para asegurarle que no tendría que volver a hacerlo. Era más que un hecho, era como jurar con lo más sagrado que esta vez estarían juntos por siempre. Para siempre. Remus tenía miedo y Dian pudo sentirlo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Sirius había recorrido ya toda la casa Black, sin señales de Harry. Entró a la cocina ya muy exasperado y se encontró con el chico que entraba sigilosamente en ella, con un gesto apesadumbrado. Su padrino se abalanzó sobre él, completamente aturdido. Harry se sobresaltó, pensando que se trataba de algo grave, casi perdiendo las gafas de las tremendas sacudidas que Sirius le propinaba para arrastrarlo hasta la sala.

- ¡Harry, Harry, esto es increíble, tienes que verlo¿Dónde estabas¡Te he estado buscando por años¡No, no, no… olvídalo no me respondas, sólo ven a ver esto!

- ¿Pero qué pasa Sirius yo…?

- ¡Calla, calla, no vas a creerlo! –Sirius lo halaba del brazo sacándolo de la cocina.

Harry intentó seguirlo sin caer, pero Sirius parecía haber enloquecido, una vez más.

Dian y Remus escucharon el ruido y se separaron de su abrazo, sonriéndose al no saber más qué hacer. Remus tenía el alma regocijada, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Harry entrara a la habitación, quería ver el rostro de Dian, su bello y exquisito rostro lleno de felicidad. Dian esperaba entusiasmada y divertida ya, pues escuchaba el sonoro movimiento que Sirius hacía y las voces de ambos exaltadas.

Sirius al fin arrastró a Harry en la sala, golpeándole la espalda suavemente. El muchacho confundido se acomodó las gafas, miró a Remus en un rincón de la sala, recargado sobre el gran librero y a una mujer a su lado, con una expresión desorbitada. Una mujer muy guapa y alta. Lo miraba con fascinación, él jamás la había visto antes, pero al parecer ella sí sabía de quién se trataba y estaba seguro que no era por la cicatriz.

Dian estaba atónita, sintió una alegría inmensa, y maravilla que no podía ocultar. Sonrió y se acercó al muchacho que había dicho "hola", tímidamente. Ella no le había podido responder, porque en su cabeza James Potter volaba a toda velocidad en su escoba, pasándole la quaffle, y también se encontraba en los comedores charlando estrepitosamente, riéndose a carcajadas con Sirius, saludándola o felicitándola en algún partido de quidditch. Castigado junto a ella en el despacho de Filch. Regañados por McGonagall. Sí, había recordado todo aquello. Y no pudo siquiera acercarse más porque Lily le sonreía bajo esas gafas, con sus resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas, con la amabilidad y gentileza que sólo ella transmitía. James y Lily estaban ahí, él era Harry Potter.

Dian no le dijo nada, sólo se acercó mucho a él y lo abrazó, tan fuertemente que Harry se extrañó, él le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente. Sirius y Remus los miraban sonrientes y contentos. Dian soltó a Harry y temiendo derramar lágrimas recobró la voz.

- Sólo tú podrías ser Harry Potter –sonrió encantada, enjugándose una lágrima-. Creerás que estoy aún más loca si te digo que por un momento pensé que eras James.

- Oh no, eso dicen –afirmó Harry, sin sentirse molesto por la comparación de siempre.

- Vaya…

Dian se había quedado sin palabras. Sirius se acercó vigorosamente, sabiendo que su ahijado tendría demasiadas preguntas.

- Harry, Harry –le dijo animadamente-, ella es Dian Roosevelt. Amiga nuestra, de Hogwarts.

- La mejor amiga de tu madre –dijo Remus con entusiasmo.

Harry al fin comprendió el arrebato de Sirius. Se sintió profundamente feliz, nuevamente estaba muy cerca del pasado de sus padres, ese que le maravillaba tanto y parecía que nunca terminaría de conocer. Dian era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más, pero no fue necesario ya que Harry fue quien ahora la abrazó con amabilidad, y con el gusto que le daba saber aquello. La mejor amiga de su madre. Dian sorprendida correspondió a su abrazo.

- ¿Cómo es que no te conocí antes? –preguntó él, sonrientemente.

- Oh, es una larga historia –dijo ella, mirándolo nuevamente, sin poder creerlo-. Caray, qué sorprendente. ¡Eres idéntico!

- ¡Y también es muy bueno para el quidditch! –exclamó Sirius orgullosamente.

- Escucha a tu padrino alardear –bromeó Dian, divertida. Harry sonrió hacia él.

Remus había acercado unas copitas y el jerez.

- No tienes idea, Roosevelt –dijo Sirius, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del chico-. No sabes qué tan parecido es a sus padres. ¿Cierto Harry?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_NA¡Qué tal, gente mágica! Esta vez vengo a palabrear un poco sólo para agradecer sus comentarios. ¡Sigan leyendo! También aprovecho para informar que he actualizado la saga, desde la primera historia hasta la cuarta. Hay algunos cambios significativos e importantes, como el de un nombre y algunos ajustes de datos, por ahora es todo lo que puedo recordar (¿dónde dejé mi pensadero?) Así que quizá encuentren algunas cosas distintas producto de esos cambios. Sería bueno que releyeran un poco por si se sienten perdidos. También he puesto ya el link para ver mi videoteca, se encuentra en mi perfil. ¡Gracias! Nos leeremos pronto. ¡Aur revoir! _

_Iltocami._


	8. Respuestas

**8  
Respuestas**

La cicatriz de Harry se encontraba justo en medio de su frente. Una cicatriz que llamaba la atención de una manera muy especial. La forma de rayo caía en dirección a la nariz del muchacho, la nariz de James Potter. La cicatriz era aún más llamativa que los ojos esmeraldas de Lily. La cicatriz que había sido testigo de la más grande de las leyendas en el mundo mágico. Historia la cual había sido contada infinidad de veces y por primera vez escuchada por Dian Roosevelt.

La tarde había caído en unos cuantos minutos. La inusitada y majestuosa sala de la casa Black estaba iluminada por el ligero y suave sol que se colaba entre las ventanas. Harry estaba siendo asaltado por una enorme curiosidad. Los dos mejores amigos de su padre sentados en el mismo sofá con la que había sido la mejor amiga de su madre, y hasta hacía unos instantes una total desconocida para él.

Era una mujer sumamente interesante. Se le notaba. Lo podía ver en su forma de hablar, de mirar y de reírse, porque ya lo había hecho mucho con los comentarios ocurrentes y usuales de su padrino. Era como una vieja reunión de colegio. Recordó a Hermione y a Ron y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Sirius y Remus sabían exactamente lo que debían contar y lo que no, habían tenido tiempo para planearlo con Dian y el mismo Dumbledore. Ella quería decirle muchas cosas a Harry con el tiempo, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle toda la verdad como si él fuese a comprender todo de la misma manera en que los demás lo habían hecho. Sería poco a poco, lo necesario y lo justo. Así que Dian Roosevelt había sido la mejor amiga de Lily Evans, en el colegio, en Hogwarts, una Gryffindor como ellos. Animago ilegal, transformada así durante los diecisiete años que habían transcurrido, sin tener consciencia de ello, ahora por la astucia y la formidable ayuda de Dumbledore estaba de vuelta, y esto último no había sorprendido a Harry, no esperaba menos.

Lo increíble, era el hecho de haber creído que estaba muerta. Pero lo era aún más, que nunca en la vida ni Sirius ni Remus habían hablado de ella, en ningún momento, en ninguna ocasión. Eso era lo más intrigante. Sí, esa mujer era muy intrigante. Harry deseaba saber todo de ella, conocer lo que no sabía de su madre, preguntar y preguntar, y aclarar lo que aún no tenía en orden.

- ¿Un animago todo este tiempo? –preguntó Harry sin poder contener la consternación que sabía implicaba el asunto.

- Sí, durante el penoso Ministerio de Magia que Cornelius Fudge tuvo en sus manos –siguió Sirius, muy molesto-. Todo ha sido su culpa.

- Bueno, así como su culpa no lo creo –dijo Dian, pensativamente-. No es que quiera culparlo precisamente. Pero todo lo perdido nadie nunca lo repondrá.

- Estoy seguro que Fudge nunca supo lo que en realidad tenía que hacer –dijo Remus, que por una extraña razón a Harry le pareció menos demacrado-. Se dejó llevar y mover por lo que le convenía y por lo que le hacían creer. Se mostró escéptico y armó toda una revuelta muy torpe contra Dumbledore cuando Harry dijo haber visto a Voldemort regresar –Harry puso atención a Dian, no parecía estremecerse con el nombre, aún había gente que lo hacía-. El pobre hombre siempre estuvo perdido.

- ¿Nunca te creyó? –preguntó Dian, con enojo y confusión.

- Tuvo que verlo por sí mismo –dijo Harry, tomando su porción de jerez.

- Debo imaginar la cara que puso –sonrió Dian, divertida-. Conocí muy poco a Fudge, cuando trabajaba para el ministerio, aún no puedo imaginarlo como el ministro. ¿Cómo es posible que lo eligieran a él?

- El ministerio ya estaba bastante corrompido –asumió Lupin.

- ¿Tú fuiste auror? –preguntó Harry a ella de pronto, entusiasmado esperando respuesta.

- No –negó Dian, con sutileza-. Yo trabajé para el Departamento de Misterios. Por un corto tiempo.

Sirius y Remus se miraron de soslayo. Ese era un ejemplo de la mitad de la verdad que Harry debía conocer por el momento. Dian parecía muy natural y espontánea. Extrañada por el sabor del jerez, incluso extrañada de algunas cosas tan comunes y normales que los seres humanos pasaban por alto, como respirar, hablar, moverse, parpadear, mirar, oler. Todo era fascinante. Todo. Esas cosas en las que antes no habría reparado.

Como si fuesen dos padres orgullosos Remus y Sirius habían dicho todo de Harry, el chico se avergonzaba algunas veces, contaban todo de él aún presente. Dian estaba sorprendida y maravillada, no podía esperar menos del hijo de los Potter. Ella lo sabía, desde el momento en que había leído ese encabezado. Harry había sido el bebé sobreviviente, el niño que nunca nadie había esperado, y sin embargo era un muchacho ordinario, simpático y escuálido. Había vivido con sus tíos maternos hasta entonces, sus tíos espantosos muggles, indignante para ella. Había salido triunfante de las numerosas ocasiones en las que Voldemort había intentado asesinarlo por segunda ocasión. Voldemort había resurgido, tan sediento de poder como siempre y esta vez enardecido por haber fallado antes. Y esa cicatriz seguía llamando mucho su atención.

- Entonces ha dejado de dolerte –dijo una vez más ella, aún interesada por la magnífica historia del chico.

- Sí, desde que se rompió la conexión –respondió Harry, aún sintiendo punzadas en ella, por costumbre.

- Imagino que todo mundo te lo ha dicho¿pero tienes idea de lo sorprendente que eres? –dijo Dian, con entusiasmo-. Es decir, jamás creí que algo así pudiese suceder.

Harry se sonrió y Sirius terminó gustosamente la última gota de su copa de jerez. Remus seguía sonriendo, casi mirando a la nada, al muchacho todo eso le parecía muy extraño.

- ¿Estabas entonces en el Departamento de Misterios cuando sucedió lo de Voldemort por primera vez? –preguntó, interesadísimo y un poco suspicaz.

- Sí, estuve durante muy poco tiempo –contestó ella, temiendo decir algo que no debiera-, renuncié antes de que fuese su alzamiento.

- Entonces, no supiste de la profecía –dijo Harry. Sirius tosió sonoramente y Remus aunque intentó mantenerse al margen comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

- ¿De tu profecía? –dijo Dian, pensativamente-. No Harry, nunca supe nada.

- Pero después de renunciar¿dónde estuviste? –insistió el muchacho, confundido.

- Oh, vaya, Harry, qué curioso eres –sonrió dubitativamente su padrino.

- Estuve escondida durante un largo tiempo –respondió ella, con naturalidad-, como muchos en aquel momento. Debo parecerte una cobarde.

- No, claro que no –negó Harry amablemente-, sólo que me parece extraño que no hayas pertenecido a la Orden del Fénix.

- No todos podían pertenecer –respondió ella-, eran muy selectos¿sabes?

Sirius hizo más ruido sirviéndose más bebida en su copa. Harry lo miraba extrañado, pero Lupin sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba.

- ¡Dian era increíble en el quidditch! –dijo Sirius, intentando centrar la atención-. ¡Magnífica¿sabes cómo le llamaban?

- ¡Oh, no Sirius! –exclamó Dian, apenada y Lupin se rió a carcajadas-. ¡No lo digas, es tan penoso!

- ¿Penoso? –replicó Sirius, divertido-. ¡Pero si yo mismo te llamé así¡Muy original!

- ¡No, no, no! –decía ella, avergonzada. Harry sonreía con las muecas de Sirius.

- ¡Ráfaga de Oro! –dijo al fin su padrino-. ¡La Ráfaga de Oro y volaba maravillosamente! Tenía su club de admiradores.

- ¿Estuviste en el equipo de Gryffindor? –preguntó Harry, entusiasta.

- Sí, así es –sonrió Dian, mirando aún a Sirius-, con tu padre. Fui cazadora también.

- Harry fue buscador –dijo Lupin-. Es muy bueno, con el mismo talento de James.

- Eso es fabuloso, Harry –dijo Dian, encantada con la noticia-. Alguna vez dije que a tu madre que eso definitivamente tenías que heredarlo de tu padre, no me equivoqué.

- Vaya, seguro él era mejor –dijo modestamente el muchacho.

- Era buenísimo, pero tenemos que verte a ti. Un día tendremos que jugar –Dian parecía una chiquilla ilusionada-. ¡Tengo que tener una escoba! –luego se quedó pensativa-. Y una varita.

- ¿Cómo¿no te han regresado la tuya? –preguntó Sirius perplejo.

- Quedó destruida –respondió ella, sin perturbarse-. Tendré que ir al Callejón Diagon, como en los viejos tiempos –sonrió.

- ¡Sí, sí, iremos! –dijo Sirius, precipitadamente-. ¡Fue estupendo estar en Hogwarts!

- ¿Creen que Severus ya se haya repuesto? –preguntó Dian, aún pensativa.

- Snape sigue siendo un sujeto muy raro, ni idea de lo que le ocurrió –dijo Lupin, extrañado.

- ¡Debiste verlo Harry! –exclamó Sirius, sonrientemente-. ¡Quejicus cayó al suelo cuando vio a Roosevelt!

- ¿Cayó? –preguntó el chico, confundido.

- ¡Sí, se dio de lleno con el suelo, se desmayó! –rió Sirius.

Harry sonrió, pareciéndole gracioso, pero sus pensamientos negativos hacia Snape habían cambiado con notoriedad con lo último que sabía de él. Sirius conocía la historia porque Harry se la había contado con detalle y quizá haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por cambiarlo un poco respecto a Severus. Su padrino se estaba comportando como un niño y cada vez que podía no se medía en hacer comentarios acerca de su viejo rival de colegio. Dian y Remus también reían, con menor intención que Sirius.

- Él, como todos, sabía que yo había muerto –dijo Dian a Harry-. Le tomó unos minutos comprenderlo y aceptar la explicación de Dumbledore. Luego salió furioso.

- Sugerí que se pegara en la nariz, tú sabes –mencionó Sirius, divertido.

- Se veía muy afectado –dijo Lupin.

- ¿Dijo algo? –preguntó Harry, interesado.

- Absolutamente nada –respondió Dian-. Pero parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. No es que Severus y yo hayamos sido grandes amigos, creo que nunca, pero pensé que se olvidaría de viejos rencores.

- Ya lo dijo Lupin, Snape es raro, dejémoslo con sus crisis emocionales o sus cambios hormonales –dijo Sirius levantándose apresurado-. ¡Vamos Harry, hagamos una buena cena para nuestra invitada! Dian se quedará aquí.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido-. Me parece genial¿podemos platicar luego del quidditch?

- Claro, Harry –asintió ella.

De la misma manera precipitada en que Sirius había entrado con Harry en la sala, había salido. Casi arrastrándolo nuevamente. El chico lo siguió muy confundido, pero contento. Hicieron un sonoro ruido al salir de la habitación y Dian y Remus se miraron de nuevo, con complicidad y miedo.

* * *

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? –preguntó Harry a Sirius cuando ambos se disponían a intentar encender el hornillo.

- No, no ha aparecido por aquí –negó Sirius-. ¿La has perdido¿qué te he dicho a cerca de extraviar a la gente Harry?

El muchacho se notaba preocupado y no reparó en la broma de Sirius. Fue directo a la ventana, el atardecer estaba por terminar, se sentía preocupado y angustiado. Luego regresó para ayudarle a Sirius a colocar un gran caldero humeante.

- Será mejor que la encuentres, porque esta cena no se verá muy bien –dijo éste, preocupado-. ¿Cuándo demonios regresará Kreacher?

- Fuimos a Hogsmeade y nos encontramos con Ron. Volvieron a discutir y salió corriendo, no pude alcanzarla e intenté buscarla por todo el pueblo y nunca la encontré –dijo Harry, angustiado, más de lo normal. Sirius se extrañó.

- Bueno, debe querer estar sola. Sólo espero que tenga humor para cocinar… -el recipiente que Sirius había colocado sobre el hornillo comenzaba a burbujear amenazadoramente.

Ambos saltaron asustados cuando la puertita de la cocina se abrió de pronto. El caldero en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Harry miró con confusión hacia la puerta donde Hermione entraba con el paso desganado. Luego regresó la mirada, alarmado al ver a Sirius intentar arreglar el desastre. Hermione se detuvo, observó a ambos, sacó la varita y con un rápido y justo hechizo el caldero dejó de hervir. Sirius ya se encontraba cubriéndose la cara y cuando se atrevió a ver la chica había solucionado el peligroso guisado.

- Vaya, Hermione, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, eres brillante –resopló Sirius, mirando sin remedio al caldero-. Esto no funcionará. Deberíamos ir a cenar a otro sitio…

Se dirigió a ambos chicos, pero Hermione se había quedado muda frente a Harry. Se miraban en silencio, intentando reconocer lo que no se podía decir, pero que estaba dentro de ellos, tan intenso y tan confuso.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Lupin y Dian habían entrado a la cocina exaltados por el extraño olor. Harry y Hermione salieron de sus pensamientos. La chica castaña miró con curiosidad a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de Remus.

- He pensado que es mejor salir a cenar¿qué les parece? –dijo Sirius, resuelto-. ¡Hey, Hermione! Tenemos que presentarte a alguien.

- Dian, ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga –dijo Harry, sonriendo dirigiéndose a la chica-. Ella es Dian Roosevelt, la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Hermione se desconcertó un poco, luego sonriendo extendió la mano a la mujer que de igual manera sonreía gustosa.

- En realidad, soy una larga historia qué contar –dijo Dian, divertida.

- Vayamos a Hogsmeade y habrá tiempo para todo –dijo Lupin.

- ¿A Hogsmeade? –preguntó Hermione dubitativa y nerviosa-. No, no hay por qué hacerlo. Nosotros podríamos cocinar. No se preocupen, no dejaremos que Sirius toque algo más.

* * *

Los cubiertos resonaban gozosamente, danzando gustosamente entre la suculenta cena que Hermione había logrado hacer, con un poco de la ayuda de Harry y Sirius, pero sólo un poco. Las copas habían sido brindadas más de una vez y las palabras iban y venían acompañadas de risas muy sonoras.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el equipo? –preguntó Harry, atentamente a Dian que se encontraba cenando al lado de Lupin.

- Desde quinto año –contestó Dian, recordando con una sutil sonrisa-. En ese tiempo el equipo era espectacular. Cada juego era emocionante, con adrenalina. Simplemente fabuloso.

- Era todo un espectáculo –dijo Lupin, divertido-. Hubieses visto a tu padre, Harry.

- Claro, siempre intentando impresionar a tu madre –rió Dian.

- ¿Ya lo hacía? –preguntó Harry, entretenido.

- ¡Cornamenta no dejaba pasar una! –exclamó Sirius, riéndose-. Era terquísimo.

- Hacía unas jugadas extraordinarias que dedicaba a tu madre, pero cuando ella aún no estaba interesada en salir con él, el pobre se esforzaba tanto que hubiese querido salir en el Profeta.

- Pudo haberlo hecho –señaló Sirius, sonriendo melancólicamente-. Era realmente bueno.

- ¿Cuántas veces fueron campeones? –preguntó Hermione, que tenía un semblante mucho más animado.

- Los tres años que estuvimos en el equipo ganamos la copa –sonrió Dian, entusiasmada-. ¡Esas sí que eran fiestas en la Sala Común!

- ¡La cara de McGonagall enfurecida con su pijama verde moco! –rió Sirius estridentemente.

- Las apuestas de Sirius –dijo Lupin, y Dian prorrumpió en carcajadas.

- ¡Apuesto que eso no lo has olvidado! –sonrió Sirius y Dian aún riéndose se sonrojó. Remus bajó la mirada sonriente pero repentinamente azorado.

Dian carraspeó un poco y Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

- ¡Oh, claro! –exclamó Harry, abriendo los ojos de par en par, casi perdiendo las gafas-. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Victorio Roosevelt, el jugador de quidditch?

- ¿Que si tiene que ver? –sonrió Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- Es mi padre –asintió Dian, sonriendo, con la mirada un poco sombría

- ¡Vaya! –gritó Harry, incrédulo-. ¡Claro, he leído mucho a cerca de él¡Los Murciélagos de Ballycastle!

- El mejor equipo si quieres mi opinión –sonrió Dian, orgullosamente.

- Te dije que esta mujer era fascinante –rió Sirius.

- ¡Qué sorprendente! –Harry seguía maravillado.

- ¿Qué tal van en la copa? –preguntó ella, apresurada-. No, no, esperen¿qué ha sido en estos años?

- Han seguido ganando la liga del quidditch, veintisiete veces consecutivas –informó Harry entusiasmado por darle la noticia.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Dian estupefacta, había terminado la deliciosa cena y Sirius le sirvió más vino-. ¡Por supuesto, tenía que ser!

Dian estaba tan emocionada que aceptó brindar una vez más con Sirius. Lupin la veía tan contenta, tan radiante y feliz, que seguía pareciendo imposible. Tan sólo esa mañana se había despertado como cualquier hombre normal, con otras cosas en la vida, con otras situaciones. Ya no sabía qué es lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que harás? –preguntó Hermione a Dian, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos.

- Aún es incierto –contestó ella-, tengo que entrevistarme con el nuevo ministro, para solucionar algunas cosas.

- Kingsley lo comprenderá todo –dijo Hermione sin preocupación-. Aunque no imagino la manera en que querrán compensarte.

- Oh, no. Yo no pido nada –negó Dian, sonriendo tristemente-. La justicia ya hizo lo suyo con los responsables.

- Aún así, estoy seguro que Kingsley hará algo por ti –dijo Lupin, sonriéndole.

Una lechuza llegó precipitadamente. Entró por la ventana y se sacudió las alas dejando una notita sobre la mano de Dian. Remus le dio un pedazo de un panecillo y el ave salió de la casa Black rápidamente. Dian extendió el papel extrañada.

- Es Dumbledore –dijo, leyendo atentamente-. Se ha entrevistado ya con el ministro y vendrá mañana para conversar.

- Genial, hacía falta que ese viejo amigo nos visitara –dijo Sirius.

- Tendré que enviarle la respuesta –dijo Dian.

- Puedo hacerlo por ti –sugirió Lupin levantándose de su asiento-. ¿Qué te parece si mientras tanto Sirius te muestra tu habitación?

- Vamos Roosevelt, seguramente vas a caer muerta… -Sirius sonrió divertido y Dian soltó una carcajada.

Remus, Dian y Sirius salieron del comedor. Harry y Hermione se quedaron terminando la cena. El chico tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, cosas que eran buenas y otras no tanto. Estaba entusiasmado por las últimas cosas extraordinarias que habían ocurrido, pero preocupadas por otras realmente malas que habían sucedido. Esas cosas que sólo él y la chica que tenía enfrente sabían.

- Dejaste tu libro –dijo Harry, finalizando la cena-. Lo traje, por si lo querías.

- ¿Crees que sea bueno? –preguntó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa triste.

- Uhm… uno de quidditch podría ser mejor –contestó éste, tratando de animarla.

- Ya se ha hablado mucho de quidditch hoy –rió ella.

- Hablaré con Ron –dijo Harry de pronto, Hermione lo miró con aprehensión.

- ¿De qué?

- De ti.

Esa respuesta ella no la esperaba. Carraspeó un poco y desvió la mirada. Harry comprendió inmediatamente que no era la manera de decirlo. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Es decir… no me gustó la forma en que te trató hoy –dijo tajantemente-. Después de todo lo sucedido debe estar pasando un mal momento, como cualquiera de nosotros, pero no le da derecho.

- Quien realmente debería estar pasándolo mal, eres tú Harry. Todas estas cosas que han sucedido en tan poco tiempo, lo que has tenido que enfrentar. Aún así sigues siendo bueno… ¿cómo es que puedes? –preguntó ella, con una admiración que pocas veces le demostraba.

- Porque eres mi amiga, y te quiero –dijo con delicadeza-. Además, todos tenemos cosas qué cambiar¿no crees? Comenzar con cosas distintas.

- Ojalá pueda hacerlo –sonrió ella, pesimista.

- ¡Claro! –exclamó Harry-. La Hermione que yo conozco pudo armar todo un ejército por una causa justa, pudo romper las reglas, bofeteó con ganas a una persona, casi rompe una bola de cristal y cargó con una pesada bolsa llena de cosas durante el último año. ¿Aún crees no poder?

Hermione cambió su expresión. Harry le devolvió una mirada confiada. El comedor se llenó de un calor muy distinto, como si la cena le hubiese reconfortado todo el cuerpo, hasta las orejas y se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Tanto que podía decírselo todo a ella. Pero una lechuza más llegó escandalosamente. Depositó con energía una nota sobre la mano de Hermione y salió de la misma forma arrebatadora.

- Es para Lupin –dijo ella, leyéndola-. ¡Claro, no le he dado la de esta mañana!

La chica se levantó rápidamente y luego miró a Harry. Éste tenía la mirada perdida entre los ventanales ya oscuros por el anochecer.

- ¿Vienes?

- No –negó éste.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí… bueno, cosas no importantes –dijo con discreción-. ¿Crees que regresemos a Hogwarts?

- Por supuesto que sí –afirmó ella, rebosante de alegría de sólo imaginarlo.

- ¿Y si Hogwarts fuese una de esas cosas que cambiaran?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que al regresar podríamos ser distintos.

- Sí, tienes razón, sin duda seremos distintos. Pero por dentro seguiremos siendo los mismos¿no lo crees? Volverás al equipo de quidditch, yo a mis libros y Ron a… -se quedó pensativa.

- Todo cambiará un poco –sonrió Harry, para que ella lo hiciera también, una vez más sin esfuerzo.

La excelsa puerta de madera fina citaba el nombre de Sirius Black, con letras doradas y bien pulidas. La manija también dorada y brillosa fue girada por el propietario, seguido de Dian Roosevelt. Se abrió con sigilo y pudo ver la hermosa habitación, grande, elegante, revestida de seda gris, con un candelabro que alumbraba delicadamente, las cortinas estaban levemente corridas dejando ver el brillo de la noche estrellada de verano.

Había banderines Gryffindor alrededor de la habitación, un librero alto y repleto de viejos libros. Un pequeño escritorio revuelto de notitas. El armario cerrado, una alfombra escarlata y la gran cama tallada perfectamente, con un dosel que caía sobre ella graciosamente. Dian sonrió al ver un gran espejo de pie, plateado y también grabado con inscripciones, perteneciente al vanidoso Black. Unos pósters gigantes de motos mágicas y uno muy especial, de una chica que permanecía estática sobre la pared. Dian se extrañó, pero parecía ser un retrato muggle de una mujer en bikini. Giró divertida hacia Sirius que se encogió en hombros con picardía.

- Esta habitación es la mía, espero que estés cómoda –dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Y dónde dormirás tú? –preguntó ella, aún admirada.

- En la antigua alcoba de Regulus -decir su nombre le producía una enorme tristeza. Dian siguió mirando todo a su alrededor con cautela. Sirius suspiró resignado-. ¿Te gusta? –preguntó intentando sacudir sus abatidos pensamientos.

- Sí, es muy bella –asintió Dian-. Mañana mismo tendré que ir a Gringotts, espero que no haya sucedido nada importante con mi cámara de dinero. Necesito ropa, la varita y una gran escoba –sonrió ilusionada-. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor ahora?

- Eso te lo puede decir Potter mejor que nadie –rió Sirius.

Sus sonrisas se apagaron. Potter, hablar de Potter, como si fuese James. Los viejos tiempos dolían demasiado en la memoria. Sirius pasó saliva con dificultad, como cada vez que recordaba a su mejor amigo. Ella lo comprendía perfectamente.

- Sirius¿tú… has escuchado algo acerca de mis padres?

- Sinceramente no –contestó Sirius, pensativo-. En el momento que supimos de tu muerte ellos jamás aparecieron. A decir verdad yo no sé mucho. Me enteré de tu muerte estando en Azkaban –dijo con la mirada entristecida-. Fue algo impactante, aunado con todos los demás sucesos, era desalentador. Todos mis amigos habían caído injustamente.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar –dijo Dian, mirándolo con profunda tristeza-, pero he creído que nuestros actos tarde o temprano cobran cuentas. Quizá es una forma de aceptar el destino…

- No sé de destinos, Roosevelt –sonrió Sirius, con confianza-. Sólo sé que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Tú te merecías esta.

- Espero que realmente sea una oportunidad –dijo ella, suspirando-. Es increíble ver a Harry¿sabes? Siento un vacío terrible cuando pienso en Lily y James… no he podido acostumbrarme a la noticia. Ni siquiera cuando la leí aquella vez.

- Yo tampoco me he acostumbrado. Y no sé si quiera hacerlo.

Dian sonrió amargamente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius. Se quedaron en silencio, enfatizando la memoria de quienes ya no estaban.

- ¿Te has instalado ya? –preguntó la voz gentil de Lupin en el marco de la puerta.

- Sí, ya está –sonrió ella, girando hacia él con una expresión aturdida.

- Envié tu respuesta a Dumbledore –siguió Remus.

- Bien, espero que pases una buena noche. Si por la mañana ves un elfo doméstico bastante horroroso y de mal carácter, no te asustes –dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Será Sirius recién levantado –bromeó Lupin.

- ¡Ah, Remus! –dijo Hermione de pronto hacia ellos, entrando a la habitación-. Te llegó esta nota por la mañana, no pude entregártela y te acaba de llegar esta otra –la chica le extendió dos pedazos pequeños de pergamino-. Son de Tonks.

Se hizo un silencio inusual. Hermione miró extrañada y salió de la habitación deseando buenas noches cuando Remus musitó gracias delicadamente y guardó las notitas en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sirius se había quedado en la puerta, como si algo le incomodara. Dian había estado ajena a todo esto, sonrió a Lupin y regresó al interior de la habitación para acomodar un par de almohadas.

- Yo… espero que pases buenas noches –dijo Remus a Dian, ella asintió aún gratificada.

El hombre desconcertado salió de la habitación. Sirius se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

- Cualquier cosa sabes que estaremos cerca, Roosevelt –dijo Sirius, despidiéndose.

- Sirius –le llamó Dian justo cuando éste salía al pasillo.

- Dime -Sirius giró para ver el rostro desconcertado de la mujer, tan bello y preocupado.

- ¿Quién es Tonks? –preguntó ella, temiendo que fuese la única pregunta que le doliera, más que nada, en conocer la respuesta.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_NA: No los acostumbraré a interrumpir entre capítulo y capítulo. Pero, gracias una vez más por los comentarios. Que pasen una excelente noche especial de Halloween. Y si son mexicanos, como esta escritora, un buen Día de Muertos. Donde quiera que se encuentren, como quiera que lo festejen, esta noche es especial… ¡Feliz noche de brujas!_


	9. Más que sortilegios

**9  
Más que sortilegios **

- Mi prima Andrómeda¿la recuerdas?

- Sí, claro.

- Hermana de Narcisa y Bellatrix…

- Sí, muy guapa ella.

- Sí, sí… eh… Tonks es la hija de Andrómeda. Está en la Orden del Fénix, igual que todos nosotros, es auror.

- ¿Tonks?

- Sí. Aún era muy joven para estar dentro del grupo pero Moody confía mucho en ella. Tiene talento.

- Ah, eso es bueno.

Sirius había respondido con dificultad y temía que ella se diera cuenta. Dian permanecía quieta, aún atenta a las palabras de Sirius lo cual lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

- Y… escribe a Lupin porque es más fácil de comunicarse con él –dijo éste, intentando encontrar una excusa.

- Vaya –dijo Dian, dándole la razón-, imagino que Andrómeda y tú se deben llevar bien.

- Sí, claro, es la única persona de mi antigua familia con quien aún conservo amistad –sonrió Sirius, contento-. Algunas veces viene a visitarnos.

- ¿Y entonces por qué Tonks se comunica con Remus y no contigo? –preguntó ella, suspicaz.

Sirius se quedó de piedra y acicalándose el bigote con los dedos miró hacia la ventana.

- Se llevan bastante bien… -contestó encogiéndose en hombros y fingiendo sinceridad-. Bien, espero que pases una excelente noche –se acercó a ella y la abrazó-. No sabes lo extraordinario que es tenerte aquí.

Dian correspondió a su abrazo, sonriendo, sin importar las múltiples preguntas que le abordaban.

- Gracias, Sirius, gracias –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos grises, regocijada.

* * *

El aire se le comprimía en los pulmones. Sentía las orejas y las mejillas arderle, estaba tan confundido que no supo qué hacer una vez saliendo de la habitación. Había bajado las escaleras rápidamente y casi había caído en el tercer escalón. Estaba ahora apoyado contra la pared, intentando pensar o asimilar lo sucedido. Porque su cabeza era un torbellino de recuerdos y de pensamientos, tan difusos que si los ponía en un pensadero eran capaces de romperlo. Tonks. No había pensado en Tonks. ¿Qué le sucedía? La felicidad y la incredulidad le habían matado la razón. ¡Dian estaba viva! No podía esperar más. Es lo que le devolvería lo que había perdido, lo que se había muerto. Remus Lupin renacería. El antiguo Remus que antes había vivido, el que no era un hombre apagado ni enfermo, el que no tenía tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo, ni asidas en el alma. El Remus que sonreía sin pesimismo. Un tipo joven, desatendido, ordinario, el que no se había ocultado entre los muros inquebrantables de la soledad. El Remus que había creído renacería con Tonks. Con esa mujer que le había presentado otro mundo, otra oportunidad. Respiró profundamente, tomando un pergamino y a punto de escribir. ¿Cómo decirle a Tonks que esto había pasado¿cómo hacerlo? Si ella lo había hecho muy feliz. La mujer que amaba estaba viva. Con el sonido leve del tintero y la pluma grisácea tenía que escribir, sin remedio, ante tanta confusión. Ante tanta imposible fascinación.

* * *

Respirar y estar consciente de ello era una de las tantas cosas que apreciaba. Cuando la colosal emoción y el infinito frenesí la habían agotado, cayó en un sueño profundo, demasiado profundo para ser verdadero. Y quizá podría seguir viendo ahí, en esos magníficos sueños, lo que el alma le decía, lo que al oído le contaba. Que había vuelto no por casualidad, que estaba de nuevo presente por una tremenda necesidad, de amar y de ser amada, de perdonar y perdonarse.

Era un aliento que acompañaba su corazón fulguroso, su mente limpia de silencios. Y quizá esos recuerdos regresarían pronto, tarde o temprano, cuando hubiese tiempo y cuando estuviese claro. Por ahora sólo le quedaba el calor inmediato, la imagen que al cerrar los ojos seguía perpetua, el rostro del hombre al que no había olvidado, sus ojos, sus finas facciones, su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos cálidas y su voz de inolvidable.

Dian dormía, había corrido las cortinas, había encendido el pequeño candelero de tres mechas que tenía en la mesita de noche. Arropada y acurrucada con sólo la liviana sábana, protegida por todo lo santo que había conspirado para que ella volviera, para que renaciera quizá de la muerte que posiblemente no había sido tan injusta. Dormía como cualquiera, como un ser humano al que se le ha lastimado y se le ha dañado. Como una persona de esas que habitan el mundo, llena de penas, de heridas abiertas y cerradas, de otras no sanadas. Una persona cualquiera, también esperanzada, también enamorada.

* * *

Su sueño se había vuelto perturbador, nuevamente caía en ese fondo de succión con una fuerza mayor de la que podía recordar. Sus manos y sus brazos parecían de hule y el cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Su cabeza giraba y giraba sin detenerse y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Era la peor pesadilla que pudiese tener. Había vuelto de la muerte, de ese arco que lo había encerrado, donde sus demonios y sus fantasmas se habían presentado y le habían torturado tanto que era incapaz de volver a respirar.

Estaba de pie en esa sala del departamento de misterios. Tenía que ir por Harry, buscarlo, ayudarlo. Acababa de tener la imagen lúcida de James y Lily Potter, los amigos del alma que le habían pedido, por segunda ocasión en su vida, que se hiciera cargo de Harry, que fuese a auxiliarlo. Le habían dicho dónde, cómo y él apenas contaba consigo mismo para poder hacerlo. Pero jamás Sirius Black se había sentido tan valiente. Jamás habría querido morir por otra razón que no fuese defendiéndolo.

Y echó a correr, con los pies de plomo, pesados y punzantes. Una risotada aguda y estridente de una mujer se había escuchado a sus espaldas. Sirius se detuvo, sintiéndose agotado, giró en dirección al sonido aturdidor y se encontró con la delirante y satisfactoria sonrisa de una mujer pálida, de pelo tan negro como él, dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos, unos ojos grandes y expresivos. El rostro tan familiar, literalmente, de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ella rió una vez más a carcajadas y se lanzó contra él, que no pudo hacer nada y cayó en el suelo impactado por la sombra de su prima. Con palabras resonantes en sus oídos: "te acabaré, con lo que más duela".

Sirius se despertó sobresaltado, con el estómago hecho nudos. Miró a todos lados y por unos momentos se sintió alarmado, no reconocía la habitación, luego miró el buró y la foto de su hermano menor le sonreía desde el marco de plata con ornamento. El hermano que hubiese deseado recuperar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Un Black arrepentido, un Black al que podía llamarlo de su sangre, como pocos había. Si Regulus tan sólo se hubiese acercado a él a tiempo, esa casa sería menos silenciosa.

Se incorporó pasándose una mano sobre el sedoso cabello que ya tenía algunas canas, tan escasas que el tiempo evitaba sacar más. Se levantó, se puso las pantuflas y salió al lúgubre pasillo, necesitaba aire fresco.

Encendió la varita e iluminó sus pasos. Sin atención y aún somnoliento pasó de largo por la habitación que era suya. Unos centímetros delante se detuvo sorprendido, giró para regresar y alumbró la puerta con curiosidad y cuidado. Había una sombra ahí dentro, la puerta no estaba cerrada, sino entreabierta y aunque el tener a Dian de regreso casi parecía un sueño él estaba seguro que ella se encontraba durmiendo. Abrió un poco más la puerta, sin hacer ruido y se encontró con el hombro de Remus que estaba recargado sobre el marco de ésta. Cruzado de brazos contemplando a la aparente oscuridad.

Remus se percató de su presencia, sin asustarse, lo miró sonriendo y luego regreso la mirada hacia donde antes estaba: en la mujer que dormía profundamente en esa cama, sin idea de estar siendo observada. Remus miraba con absoluta fascinación a Dian. No dejaba de sonreír y Sirius, todavía confundido, bajó la voz.

- No quiero saber exactamente qué haces aquí si es algo indecoroso –susurró para su amigo, que sólo soltó una risa de ironía ahogada y sin apartar sus ojos de ella le respondió.

- No podía dormir –contestó Lupin con simpleza-, es imposible con ella aquí.

- Despiértala y habla mucho con ella –dijo Sirius bostezando-. Creo que tienes mucho qué decirle.

Remus negó con la cabeza, ocultando poco a poco su sonrisa.

- No puedo hacerlo –dijo con un hilo de voz-, no soy capaz.

- Tú no imaginabas que esto iba a pasar ni en un millón de años, pero ahí está –señaló Sirius con un gesto casi imperceptible en la oscuridad-, hazlo. Está viva, Lunático¿qué más necesitas saber?

- No quiero ser cruel…

- No sé con quién eres más cruel, si con ella o contigo mismo. Pero tiene que enterarse ya.

Sirius dio una palmada suave a Remus en el hombro y salió de la habitación, a tomar aire fresco y dejarlo solo, con su contemplación y sus crudos pensamientos.

- Sólo quería verla dormir… -musitó para sí mismo.

Remus la quería, por supuesto que la quería, pero el miedo lo hizo sucumbir. Dio unos pasos atrás, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, esperando al amanecer, a verla con sus fantásticos ojos verdes abiertos y decirle entonces en ellos lo que más temía.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se había despertado muy temprano. La casa Black estaba inundada por un exquisito aroma de café recién hecho. El chico salió de la cama rápidamente, acomodándose las gafas con precipitación. Hermione estaría preparando el desayuno de nuevo y él tenía alguna que otra cosa qué decirle. Bajó las escaleras con la misma urgencia con la cual se había despertado, los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaban a brillar y la cocina de nuevo era iluminada por un bello sol matutino. Pero a Harry le pareció intrascendente cuando se encontró a Remus en la mesa, tomando una taza de café, leyendo el diario despreocupadamente, ya arreglado y con rostro despejado. Sin rastros de Hermione, y con el regreso del elfo doméstico, Kreacher que al verlo entrar soltó palabras y exclamó que se uniera al desayuno y lo forzó a sentarse en una silla contigua a Lupin, que seguía sin despegar la vista de su periódico. Kreacher asaba algo que olía delicioso, así que Harry se sentó a esperar, saludó a Lupin con buenos días y éste le contestó absorto en la lectura.

- ¿El amo quiere huevos fritos? –preguntó Kreacher casi haciendo una reverencia.

- Eso estaría bien Kreacher –asintió Harry, hambriento.

- ¿Jugo, tostada, pan? –preguntó la pequeña criatura ofreciéndole un cesto con todo lo mencionado.

- Oh, no, sólo huevos…

- ¿Jalea, calabaza, chocolate? –insistió Kreacher acercándose a la alacena.

- Sólo huevos…

- ¿Salchicha, jamón, zumo?

- No, Kreacher yo…

- Alguien se levantó sin apetito –dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina, radiante y con buen aspecto.

Harry miró confundido cuando Kreacher preparaba un desayuno completo, con todas esas cosas que Harry había negado. Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas sirviéndose café también y mirando extrañado a Lupin que no había notado su presencia.

- Eh… Kreacher creo que eso es demasiado para mí… -decía Harry, con cautela, pero el elfo no hacía caso.

- Déjalo –dijo Sirius-, nos servirá todo ese desayuno. Recuerda que tenemos invitados. Y algo me dice que vendrá la Orden…

Por primera vez desde que estaba en la cocina Lupin levantó la vista, sorprendido y contrariado. Pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pues Dian había llegado justo en ese momento, saludándolos con simpatía. Miró al elfo y comprendió lo que Sirius había dicho una noche antes. Se sentó a la mesa, con fascinación por la escena de Kreacher cocinando todos esos platillos.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Roosevelt? –preguntó Sirius, sonriendo.

- Bien, muy bien –asintió ella, Remus le había sonreído y había dejado su periódico de lado.

Kreacher se acercó a dejar todos los platillos a Harry, sin prestar atención a la invitada y mucho menos a Sirius. Depositó todo el desayuno directo en Harry, el pobre muchacho sólo miró con aprehensión y fue pasando lentamente y con cuidado cada uno de los platos a los demás.

- En una hora llegará Kingsley –dijo Remus consultando su reloj-. Envió una nota esta mañana.

- Vaya, aún no estoy muy lista para eso –dijo Dian, probando la miel que dulce y suave se deslizaba por su lengua, había olvidado la sensación y se quedó callada disfrutando de cada bocado.

- Kingsley es muy comprensivo –dijo Harry, a quien Kreacher había arrimado jugo, galletas, zumo y tres grandes pomelos-. No debes preocuparte.

Kreacher sonrió feamente a Harry y ofreció tres salchichas azadas que él aceptó cautelosamente.

Una hora más tarde habían llamado a la puerta. Kingsley se encontraba ahí. Alto, moreno y con una túnica holgada, como si nunca hubiese sido nombrado Ministro de Magia, permanecía con el mismo semblante apacible de siempre y saludó cordialmente a todos, incluyendo a Dian que con nerviosismo estrechó su mano.

Fueron directo a la cocina, donde Harry había dejado generosamente unas tazas de té que Kreacher afanadamente le había preparado. El chico había salido tan pronto como había podido, buscaría a Hermione y luego saldrían a dar un paseo. La Orden llegaría en cualquier momento y ella tendría que encontrarse nuevamente con Ron. Iba a evitárselo y decidió darse prisa, incluso antes de poder intercambiar palabras con Kingsley. Para los demás había sido un alivio, pues habría cosas de las cuales aún no podía enterarse.

Sirius, Remus, Dian y el ministro estaban reunidos alrededor de la amplia mesa del comedor. Remus se había quedado recargado en una de las alacenas, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Sirius estaba al lado de Dian, sin perderse detalle. Ella se encontraba nerviosa e impaciente, temerosa de que Kingsley fuese a creerla culpable, sobre todo por el hecho de no recordar lo que era más importante que nada.

- Dian Celesth Roosevelt¿cierto? –preguntó Kingsley mirando atentamente a la mujer.

- Sí, así es –asintió ella, frente al ministro de magia.

- Bueno, Dumbledore me ha detallado todo tu caso –comenzó Kingsley entrelazando las manos-. Primeramente, voy a decirte que me parece un fatal error y de alguna manera conseguiremos enmendar lo que ha sucedido. El ministerio hará más cosas que ofrecerte sus inútiles disculpas.

- Entiendo perfectamente –dijo Dian de pronto-, pero lo único que busco es que pueda recomenzar y hacer mi vida en total libertad.

- Lo sé, lo comprendo –afirmó Kingsley-. Dumbledore me pidió que se hiciera la investigación lo más rápido posible. Así que esta mañana he reunido todos mis recursos y he obtenido noticias.

- ¿Buenas o malas?

- Ambas –contestó Kingsley, con templanza-. ¿Cuáles te interesan más?

- Las malas –dijo ella apresurada, casi sin opción. Sirius resopló pensativo y Lupin, que seguía ensimismado, plegó el ceño.

- Aún intentando por todos los medios, defendiendo tu caso, fue inevitable. Tendrás que enfrentar un juicio –las palabras de Kingsley hicieron enfurecer a Sirius, que exclamando maldiciones se levantó de su lugar. Lupin miró a Dian, como queriendo evitarle la preocupación, pero ella seguía firme, observando al ministro, con el rostro un poco lívido, pero resignada-. Realmente lo siento, hice todo lo que pude.

- Lo sé, y lo agradezco mucho –asintió ella-. ¿Cuándo tendré que presentarme?

- Para la primera sesión, que esperemos sea la única, será dentro de tres días –dijo Kingsley sacando un pergamino enrollado de su túnica, lo extendió sobre la mesa-. Por ahora no necesitarás testigos, sólo mostrarás tu caso. Será un juicio especial, discreto y sin mayores. Intenté que así fuese por respeto a lo que ocurrió.

- Gracias…

- ¿No se puede hacer algo más? –exclamó Sirius, malhumorado-. ¿Eso es todo¡Que la absuelvan de la misma forma que lo hicieron conmigo!

- Comprenderás Sirius que es otra situación, un caso diferente al tuyo –dijo Kingsley con profunda calma-. Dian estaba siendo buscada como mortífago cuando esto sucedió, tenía un expediente poco favorable.

- ¡Pero nosotros podemos servir de testigos! –dijo Sirius con arrebato.

- Sí, claro que podrían, pero será mejor que por ahora ella haga su declaración pertinente y si esto no basta, entonces el juicio se extenderá y tendrán que intervenir ustedes. Pero lo más recomendable sería que se evitara a toda costa que el juicio tarde. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo con ellos, Roosevelt –sonrió Kingsley confiadamente.

- Realmente lo espero –dijo ella, dubitativamente-. ¿Conoces los cargos por los cuales se me acusa?

- Sí, aquí están incluidos –comenzó a leer el ministro, Sirius y Remus prestaron atención. Dian bebió de su taza de té, intentando escuchar con naturalidad-: están los múltiples desafortunados sucesos mientras permaneciste con los mortífagos, sedición, infiltración, conspiración y un largo etcétera en contra del Ministerio de Magia; animagia ilegal se ha sumado a la lista, y el sospechoso y no resuelto asesinato de Donovan Juk. Mortífago implicado.

Dian dejó su taza de té con el pulso temblándole. Donovan. Sirius se quedó perplejo, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y Remus, había recordado con pesadumbre la existencia de aquel hombre, por el cual ella había vivido los peores pesares.

- ¿Piensan que yo lo asesiné? –preguntó la mujer con la voz y el espíritu temblándole.

- No lo declararon como tal, pero se piensa que eres la única persona que puede saber qué fue lo que sucedió –explicó el ministro con calma-. El hecho de que Juk haya sido un mortífago no significa que su muerte sea intrascendente, y hasta ahora nadie ha podido decir qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad. Quizá el juzgado quiere que atestigües y…

- Yo fui testigo de su muerte –dijo ella de pronto. Sirius y Remus la miraron incrédulos-. Murió la misma noche que regresé a Londres.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó Kingsley con cautela y gentileza.

- Lo asesinó Rabastan Lestrange –dijo ella, con la voz aún débil-. Nos descubrió escapando, junto con Rodolphus su hermano, yo estaba oculta y al no encontrarme le lanzó la maldición –su mirada se apagó.

- No es necesario que ahora digas todos estos detalles, lo que realmente importa es que los recuerdas y eso vale más que cualquier cosa, tenemos buenas armas para el Wizengamot –sonrió Kingsley satisfecho.

Pero a Dian le había cambiado el semblante, Remus pudo notarlo, él que la conocía mejor que nadie, estaba pensativa, ahora abstraída en un abismo de recuerdos que no habían surgido con claridad hasta ese momento. Claro que al regresar conocía la realidad, Donovan estaba muerto, conocía los últimos detalles antes de su transformación, pero algunas partes estaban perdidas y eso la hacía enfurecerse consigo misma y la frustración era más dura que el consuelo de poder reiniciar otra vida.

- ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias? –preguntó Sirius, ya que Dian estaba muda.

- Es acerca de los señores Roosevelt, tu familia –dijo Kingsley intentando animarla.

- ¿Qué sabes de ellos? –preguntó ella, efectivamente sorprendida y regresando el rubor a sus mejillas.

- Por supuesto que están vivos –asintió él-. Se encuentran en Londres, en Kensington Palace, un sitio muggle, su hogar de años¿cierto? –Dian asintió lentamente-. Se encuentran bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Pero hay una información que me parece sorprendente –Dian no se inmutó, escuchó con atención-. Desde que se enteraron de tu muerte han dejado de usar la magia, así sin más, se han retirado del mundo mágico casi por completo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó ella, con perplejidad.

- Tus padres ya no usan magia. Obviamente no pueden vivir como muggles, es imposible, pero desde el día de tu desaparición los registros de magia en su hogar son muy bajos, casi nulos, lo cual quiere decir que lo han dejado por voluntad propia. Curiosamente eso no sucedió desde su renuncia al Ministerio de Magia. Esta es una de las cosas que el juzgado sin duda querrá que expliques.

- ¿Pero… cómo es posible que hayan dejado la magia? –preguntó Dian, turbada y asustada.

- Hay archivos en los que se dice que algunos funcionarios y gente del ministerio fueron a visitarlos en ciertas ocasiones y ellos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, con la vida que siempre han llevado, sabes a qué me refiero, pero sin ningún tipo de magia.

- Teníamos una elfina doméstica, eso debe aparecer –dijo Dian, casi rogando que las noticias fuesen otras-. Debe estar su magia presente… en algún lado.

- Sí, la de la elfina aparece. Pero tus padres no.

Dian recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sus dudas y lamentaciones caían en sus hombros, los sentía pesados y sólo quería apoyar su consternación ahí. Sirius no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Lupin seguía observándola, quería sostener su mano y a la vez no. Kingsley la miró con preocupación.

- Pensé que eran buenas noticias, Kingsley –dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Yo también lo creí –dijo éste, apesadumbrado-. Pero quizá te alegrará saber que tu prima Salma está enterada ya de la noticia y quiere verte.

Dian no sabía qué hacer. Respiró hondo, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos recargando los codos sobre la mesa. Intentó concentrarse, luego miró a Kingsley que esperaba una respuesta. Resopló resignada.

- Salma… yo no quiero verla –negó Dian con firmeza.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Sirius, claro que recordaba a Salma, y para ese entonces debía ser la única familia viva, aparte de sus padres, que le quedaba a Dian.

- Salma nunca me perdonó que me aliara a los mortífagos, ahora no es prudente verla –contestó Dian, aún ensimismada.

- Dian, escúchame bien –dijo Kingsley captando su atención-: tienes que ver a tus padres, no hay manera de que recuperes tus recuerdos sin la ayuda de las personas que te rodearon en esos momentos. Tu prima estaba feliz, realmente feliz, y desea verte. No creo que a estas alturas lo del pasado importe.

- Créeme, es mejor que no nos veamos –dijo ella, abnegadamente.

- ¡Vamos, Dian! –exclamó Sirius, exasperado-. ¡Es el pasado!

- No –negó con firmeza ella.

Remus al fin se movió de su sitio, se despegó de la alacena y fue directo a Dian, sentándose al otro extremo de Sirius, al lado de ella. Dian lo miró con extrañeza, pero él en cambio en sus ojos avellana sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Debes ser libre –le dijo Lupin con calma y sutileza-, no puedes seguir así. Más que la esclavitud del pasado, está la esclavitud de tu mente, esas cosas que no salen por sí solas, y el tiempo ahora no sirve, porque tienes que recordar antes de que el ministerio vuelva a cometer una injusticia más contra ti. Kingsley realmente está ayudándote.

La voz suave de Remus resonó en sus pupilas verdes, casi haciéndola llorar. Respiró hondo y miró a Kingsley furtivamente.

- ¿Qué ha sido de ella? –preguntó Dian con prudencia.

- Su nombre actual es Salma Cramer –dijo Kingsley revisando una vez más su pergamino-, está casada con un alemán, un hombre llamado Roderick Cramer, que trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, con sede en Heidelberg. Es un hombre con prestigio.

- ¿Salma está casada? –preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Vaya, mi vieja aventura de adolescencia¿recuerdas? –dijo Sirius, divertido.

- Nunca fue tu aventura, Sirius –musitó Remus, sin remedio.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene casada? –preguntó con interés Dian.

- Aquí dice que… cinco años –dijo Kingsley-. Su esposo también ha estado en Rumania, en casos de dragones.

- Claro, Charlie debe conocerlo –dijo Sirius, pensativo.

- ¿Sabes más de ella? –preguntó Dian, sumamente intrigada.

- Es todo lo que ahora tengo, pude comunicarme con ella y al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma. Pero después me expresó su angustia y su deseo por verte.

La mirada honesta de Kingsley no fue lo que desarmó a Dian, sino las palabras de Remus. Ella asintió pausadamente, resignada.

- Está bien, también quiero verla –resolvió-. Espero que ella no haya dicho nada a mis padres.

- No, le confirmé que tú no querías que ellos se enteraran por ahora. Pero también insistió en que deben saberlo cuanto antes. Al parecer no han perdido comunicación, regularmente los visita. Prometió no mencionar absolutamente nada.

- ¿Salma sabe dónde me encuentro?

- Sí, y me ha pedido comunicarte que puede verte el día de tu audiencia, quiere estar presente –corroboró Kingsley.

Dian asintió. Kingsley se levantó de su asiento, lentamente. Dian y Sirius lo hicieron también, aunque ella tenía la cabeza llena de cosas desordenadas, de dolores forzados por recordar y con una mirada entristecida.

- La orden para que te presentes llegará mañana, muy posiblemente –dijo el ministro abotonándose la túnica-. Ten paciencia, haremos todo lo posible para que el juicio no se alargue. Cuentas con total apoyo y respaldo de la Orden y mía, por supuesto –sonrió, le estrechó la mano y Dian le agradeció un poco más entusiasta-. Si me permiten, ahora me retiro.

- Gracias por todo –sonrió Dian.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Kingsley se despedía de Sirius y Remus cuando todo un tumulto llegó al vestíbulo. La orden del Fénix acababa de llegar, saludando con entusiasmo a Kingsley que al mismo tiempo se despedía y mirando con curiosidad a Dian Roosevelt, que no había notado la pequeña exhalación que había dejado escapar Remus al no ver a Tonks ahí.

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba iluminado por un excelso día de verano. La gente pasaba y recorría los caminos con júbilo. Algunos concentrados en sus compras, en sus charlas, en sus paseos y otros en Harry Potter y el grupo de magos que iban acompañándole.

- ¡Y fue el primer jugador irlandés que fue contratado por la selección de Inglaterra¿Puedes creerlo¡Con casi nadie hacen eso! –Ron hablaba excitadamente con Harry, iban detrás de Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ginny y Dian Roosevelt-. ¡La hija de Victorio Roosevelt! –la voz de Ron se escuchaba graciosa, casi susurrando temiendo que Dian se diese cuenta de su obviada emoción-. ¡Y juega quidditch!

- Dice Sirius que impresionante –sonrió Harry, siguiendo el paso de Ron y mirando a lo lejos a los tres amigos de sus padres que reían explícitamente por alguna broma de su padrino-. Fue la mejor amiga de mi madre.

- ¡En los Murciélagos de Ballycaslte fue el máximo campeón goleador de tres temporadas seguidas! –Ron no dejaba de mirar a Dian que caminaba muy por delante con Sirius y Remus-. Es una de las más grandes leyendas. ¡Tienes a su hija viviendo bajo tu mismo techo! –dijo una vez más con extrema conmoción y con las orejas muy rojas-. Sólo mírala, qué guapa es.

- ¿No crees que se asustaría al oírte hablar así? –preguntó Ginny, aminorando el paso para estar con ellos-. Lo que menos quiere es escuchar su vida de un loco fanático como tú.

- Victorio Roosevelt estuvo en aquel legendario encuentro de los Murciélagos contra Appleby Arrows, donde usó la finta de Porskov y salvaron al equipo de la expulsión de la liguilla –dijo Ron bajando un poco la voz pero con los ojos todavía desorbitados por la sorpresa-. ¿Y no le has pedido un autógrafo, Harry?

- No… -respondió el chico, mirando a Hermione muy delante de ellos, evitando a cualquier costa al pelirrojo.

- ¡Debiste hacerlo ya! –reprobó Ron con un chillido.

- Al parecer ella no ha visto a sus padres desde hace bastante tiempo –dijo Harry con mesura-. ¿Cómo esperas que le pida un autógrafo de Victorio Roosevelt?

- ¿Y por qué no se hablan? –preguntó Ginny, intrigada.

- Sí, teniendo ese padre tan famoso y no hablarle, qué grosería –dijo Ron lastimosamente.

- No tengo idea.

Harry se encogió en hombros y siguieron caminando por las amplias calles del pueblo. Sirius sugirió visitar a los gemelos Weasley a su tienda de bromas, dijo a Dian que le iba a fascinar el sitio. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en visitar la famosa tienda del pueblo, la cual estaba en medio de dos locales, la puerta era muy pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero fuera de ella había numerosos banderines y letreros colgantes, exageradamente luminosos con magia y algunos haciendo ruiditos extraños que citaban en letras muy grandes y gruesas: "Sortilegios Weasley".

- ¿Más Weasley? –preguntó Dian divertida a Remus, en voz baja.

- Aún no conoces a Charlie.

- ¿Hay más? –dijo ella, sorprendida-. Vaya, podría jurar que la mitad de la Orden son pelirrojos.

Remus sonrió y empujó la puertita de entrada. Sirius se precipitó felizmente. Dentro había una aglomeración de personas yendo y viniendo de un estante a otro, muchos probando artículos gratuitamente: pastillas que te hacían salir granos, chicles que nunca se podía dejar de masticar hasta que la mandíbula se salía de su lugar, pero el efecto pasaba rápido y no había reacciones secundarias. Los gemelos Weasley, dos muchachos altos y de complexión firme, salieron sonrientemente desde su mostrador, fascinados por la visita. Fred se acercó a Ron y le extendió la mano, gastándole la broma de siempre, pues traía una de goma que se derretía al contacto del calor corporal. Ron siempre caía y dejaba caer la sustancia pegajosa con repugnancia. Harry los saludó cortésmente y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione leyendo un manual de "¿Cómo hacer magia puramente muggle y arrancar sorpresas".

- ¡Fred, George, vengan acá! –gritó Sirius entre todo el tumulto de los compradores.

- ¡Sirius! –exclamaron los dos al unísono, acercándose gustosos.

- ¡Vengan, vengan!

- ¡Nuestro cliente favorito! –exclamó George que traía unas gafas oscuras y gigantes color ámbar que combinaban bien con su pelirrojo cabello.

- ¿Qué llevarás hoy, Sirius? –preguntó Fred haciendo gesticulaciones con la mano-. ¡Tenemos un montón de producto nuevo! Tienes que ver el nuevo champú para encoger cabezas, seguro a tu cabello extremada y excesivamente cuidado le sentaría bien… -dijo con malicia.

- Vaya, te conocen muy bien, Black –sonrió Dian detrás suyo, fascinada por toda la tienda. Su instinto infantilmente destructor no había desaparecido con los años e igual que Sirius quería probar y usar todo lo que veía al alcance.

- Ya, ya, no hagas que piense que traerte aquí fue un error –sonrió Sirius-. Ella es mi amiga Dian Roosevelt, apasionada de la destrucción ajena también –dijo fascinado.

- ¡Es un placer, madame! –dijo Fred con aparatosa cortesía, besándole la mano.

- ¡Eh, una amiga de Sirius! –exclamó George imitando el mismo gesto que su hermano.

Dian rió entretenida y luego se dirigió hacia donde Lupin y los demás estaban sorprendidos por la increíble popularidad que tenían unos zapatos con picazón permanente. Sirius miraba tentadoramente algunas cosas del aparador mientras los gemelos no dejaban de mirarlo maliciosamente.

- Con que… una amiga¿eh, Canuto? –dijo Fred, golpeándolo con el codo-. Una amiga de Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué…? –preguntó éste, tomado por sorpresa-. ¡Oh, no, no!… ustedes no pensarán que…

- Nos preguntamos si ella no es sólo "apasionada de la destrucción ajena" –dijo George mirándolo socarronamente y haciendo señas con los dedos.

- ¡Dejen de decir sandeces par de zanahorias! –exclamó Sirius, divertido por la sola idea.

- ¡Y es muy guapa, Canuto viejo amigo! –insistió Fred-. Esta vez sí que te pusiste agudo.

- Yo me pregunto cómo hizo su madre para soportarlos tantos años, ahora comprendo el por qué de su carácter –dijo Sirius zafándose de ellos y regresando a donde estaba el grupo.

- ¡Ahora sí te dominarán, querido Canuto¡Te han cogido rienda! –exclamó George divertido mientras Sirius se alejaba intentando ignorarlos.

Salieron de los Sortilegios Weasley cuando a Ron le había crecido la nariz veinte centímetros, por una tomada de pelo de Fred. Realmente era susceptible al visitarlos. Fueron directo a Las Tres Escobas, donde madame Rosmerta atendía con rapidez, pues la cabaña estaba casi llena. Ellos pudieron encontrar un lugar vacío y pidieron un refrigerio inmediatamente. Sirius hizo miles de comentarios sobre la nariz de Ron y la inevitable comparación con Severus Snape. Dian no podía parar de reír.

- Cuéntenos un poco de cómo eran en el colegio –pidió Ginny fascinada. Todos hicieron un exclamo de aprobación.

- No cuentes historias vergonzosas, Roosevelt –dijo Sirius, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

- Bueno, Sirius sólo era un niño rico, caprichoso y mimado –dijo Dian, sonriendo-. Y Lupin era muy inteligente y paciente, igualito a como es.

- ¿Y Dian, cómo era? –preguntó Ron, ansiosamente.

- Ella sólo era una niña rica, caprichosa y mimada –dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos. Todos rieron y en Dian apareció una sonrisa infantil.

- James y Sirius siempre andaban por ahí haciéndose notar –dijo ella fascinada-. Sirius se peinaba cada dos segundos, Lupin andaba por ahí leyendo siempre, era el intelectual del grupo –dijo ella y Remus se sonrojó ligeramente-. Y James que era extraordinario para el quidditch nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad para usar su don e impresionar a las chicas.

- ¿Y tú ibas con ellos? –preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, algunas veces. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo querían estar solos, ustedes saben su "club de chicos" –rió ella.

- Tú jugabas quidditch¿cierto? –preguntó Ron exageradamente entusiasmado y pareciendo precipitado.

- Sí, fui cazadora –contestó ella, claramente en cuenta a la emoción del chico.

La señora Rosmerta se acercó con una segunda ronda de bocadillos y bebidas, sonrió al escuchar hablar animadamente a los muchachos. Notó claramente la presencia del encantador Sirius Black, siempre le había agradado y ahora, al saber que era inocente y conocer a medias la fabulosa historia de lo que había ocurrido con él y su muerte, le agradaba mucho más. Saludó a éste y a Remus con un gesto de cabeza, y ellos respondieron de igual manera. La señora Rosmerta miró a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de Lupin, atractiva y de gestos frescos, se le hacía muy familiar, podría casi jurar que la había visto ya en alguna parte. No dio importancia, pensando sería una conquista más de Black y regresó a su ajetreado trabajo y hasta ahora enloquecido entre tanta gente.

- ¿Tuviste alguna vez algún novio? –preguntó Ginny, que parecía interesada mucho en Dian, casi tanto como su hermano que no podía comer, ni beber, ni respirar, ni hacer las actividades normales de un ser humano en presencia de Roosevelt.

Sirius tosió un poco y Dian pareció quedarse unos segundos muda, como no lo había hecho con otras preguntas. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó con naturalidad.

- Eso no lo recuerdo –respondió, tan falsamente que sintió la lengua enroscada-. ¿Tú lo recuerdas, Sirius?

- Oh, creo que sí algunos –dijo éste, intentando encontrar respuesta. Remus estaba increíblemente cauto-. Digo, pretendientes no le faltaban.

Ron casi dejó salir un suspiro. Dian se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, sintiendo la proximidad y el roce de su hombro con el de Remus.

Terminando el almuerzo, Sirius y Harry acordaron acompañar a Dian hasta el Callejón Diagon para poder dirigirse a Gringotts. Lupin se disculpó, dijo que Dumbledore lo necesitaba en su oficina. Dian estaba enterada de que él había sido profesor, de su materia favorita, y que ahora estaría de vuelta. Era fabuloso.

Ron no iba a acercarse a Hermione, a ella no le había importado su presencia y lo ignoraba. Ginny le había pedido a la chica que la acompañara a hacer unas compras y sin Harry significaba que Ron tendría que buscar la manera de gastar su tiempo y la opción de regresar a los Sortilegios Weasley no le gustaba. Salió de las Tres Escobas intentando encontrar alguna excusa. Sirius, Dian y Harry eran los últimos en salir cuando la señora Rosmerta limpiaba la mesa que habían ocupado.

- ¿Sabes?, podré parecer muy entrometida, pero estoy segura que te conozco de algún lado –dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

Dian y Sirius se sonrieron.

- Sí, creo que puedo serle muy familiar –dijo ella.

La señora Rosmerta se quedó todavía más pensativa, miró el rizado cabello, los ojos expresivos, el rostro afilado y su gesticulación. Abrió más los ojos, aparentemente recordando de quién se trataba, luego casi balbuceando intentó hablar.

- Tú… eras la muchachita que venía con Sirius y James… -dijo incrédula-. ¡Claro, con Lupin! Pero tú…

Dian sabía lo que iba a decir y empalideció un poco, mirando a Harry de soslayo.

- Sí, se creyó que había muerto –respondió apresuradamente-, pero se trató de un grave error.

- ¿Entonces… te habían exiliado? –preguntó madame Rosmerta, intrigada.

- Algo parecido –respondió Sirius, nerviosamente-. Rosmerta, fue un placer saludarte, en otra ocasión vendremos y podremos contarte un poco.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo –se despidió Dian.

- ¿Quisieras ver las escobas hoy? –preguntó Harry a Dian sin darle importancia al asunto.

La señora Rosmerta se quedó boquiabierta, ella tenía recuerdos muy lúcidos, un lujo que hasta ahora Dian no podía darse.

El paseo en el Callejón Diagon había sido muy divertido para Harry, Dian y Sirius no se cansaban de gastarse bromas. Habían contado mucho de James y Lily y eso bastaba para mantenerlo estupefacto entre sus anécdotas. Pero el asombro de Harry fue todavía mayor en Gringotts, cuando entraron en la cámara secreta de Dian. La cámara tenía un tamaño regular, pero estaba completamente llena de oro, de hecho, no estaba seguro de haber visto un solo sickle o knut tirado por ahí. Todo brillaba y a su mente vino el recuerdo atroz del oro que había quemado su piel un año atrás.

Dian se había aliviado de encontrar su cámara tal cual se había quedado, sus cuentas se habían congelado y los encargados de Gringotts se sorprendieron mucho cuando ella mostró el permiso firmado auténticamente por el Ministro de Magia para poder hacer uso de su dinero. Tomó lo necesario y salieron del banco en unos cuantos minutos. Harry entendió que lo que había dicho su padrino era cierto, Dian era muy rica e imaginaba que la fortuna le pertenecía al quidditch legendario que su padre había jugado. Cuando ella ya había comprado ropa suficiente y los artilugios que necesitaba, como su preciada e imprescindible varita estaban listos para volver a casa. El señor Olivander se había alegrado mucho en verla, y también se había sorprendido, curiosamente le había mostrado varitas similares a la que le había pertenecido y había quedado destruida, pero ninguna acertó, hasta que encontró una muy particular. El artista de la varita dijo que era evidente que los años se habían encargado de cambiar el alma de la mano que la iba a usar.

Dian seguía pensativa en ello y cuando Harry dijo que iría a la tienda de animales a comprar algunas cosas para Hedwig, ella se quedó afuera con Sirius, intentando tener un momento a solas.

- Tengo un grave problema, Sirius, quizá me encarcelen por ello –comenzó con la mirada distraída.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó éste, con preocupación.

- ¿Qué diré en mi juicio? –preguntó ella con angustia-. Cuando me pregunten por qué me uní a los mortífagos. Creo que no aceptarán la respuesta "porque fui muy tarada".

- A eso se refería Kingsley cuando te dijo que tienes que verte con tus padres o al menos con tu prima.

- Pero no quiero, tengo miedo de la respuesta que ellos puedan darme. Esa es la verdad –dijo ella con toda franqueza-. ¿Qué tal si es por algo tan espantoso que no merezca ser absuelta? Presiento que es algo terrible.

- ¿De verdad… no recuerdas nada de…? –dijo Sirius.

Harry salió de la tienda de animales y se reunió con ellos, no pudieron seguir conversando. Dian se sentía abrumada y de nuevo frustrada por ser incapaz de recordar. Sirius quería animarla y creyó que era momento de que ella supiera algunas cosas que la harían maravillarse.

- Con que animago¿eh Roosevelt? –dijo él, caminando a grandes zancadas y atrayendo la atención de ella. Harry lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó ella, divertida.

- Ya verás –dijo él, deteniéndose de pronto-. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo es que James y yo siempre nos escapábamos a todos lados? Exceptuando la capa invisible.

- Porque eran demasiado escurridizos…

- No, vamos, haz un esfuerzo.

- No sé.

- ¡Vamos!

- No tengo idea.

- Bueno, mira esto con mucha atención.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Harry no sabía que Dian ignoraba la animagia de su padre y su mejor amigo. Sirius comenzó a encorvarse, pero no con la figura de hombre, sino que su espalda se convirtió en un lomo cubierto de pelo negro, sus piernas y brazos, en patas y pronto todo lo demás en las finas características de un enorme perro negro que miraba con atención a la mujer que se había quedado aturdida admirándolo, aún más sobresaltada que en la tienda de sortilegios.

**_Continuará… _**


	10. Las verdades

**10  
Las verdades**

Colagusano era realmente una rata. Dian por supuesto lo sabía, Sirius y Remus se lo habían dicho durante la conversación reveladora en el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero ella desconocía que Sirius y James también fuesen animagos.

Ahora todo estaba claro, Sirius había podido salir de Azkaban de esa forma, pudo haber buscado a la asquerosa rata traidora. Dian estaba fascinada y maravillada. Sirius regresó a su estado normal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciéndola saltar de sorpresa y emoción.

- ¡Eres un malhechor bien hecho, Black! –exclamaba ella, asombrada.

- ¿Ves?, no eres la única animaga, señorita presumida –dijo éste, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó ella con emoción.

- Eran muchas cosas para ti en poco tiempo¿no crees?

- ¿Desde cuándo lo hacían?

- Desde Hogwarts, quinto año.

- ¡Vaya! –gritó ella, encantada-. ¡Todo este tiempo me lo ocultaron¡Transformándose así por ahí y jamás me lo dijeron!

Dian gritaba emocionada y enojada, no sabía de qué manera hacerlo. Veía a Sirius y se reía y luego le golpeaba el brazo. Harry los miraba muy divertido, pero su padrino hacía señas para que no hablara nada, porque ella estaba muy próxima a preguntar.

- ¿Y por qué? –dijo apresurada-. ¿Por qué animagos?

- ¿Y por qué no? –dijo Sirius irónicamente-. ¡Eran todas las posibilidades del mundo ante nosotros! Salir cuando quisiéramos, a donde quisiéramos.

- ¡Pero no puedo creer que nunca me lo hayan dicho! –exclamó ella, luego se rió a carcajada suelta y se fue caminando por todo un corredor de Hogsmeade.

Sirius y Harry la siguieron, pero el primero no dejaba de hacer señas aprehensivas, lo cual al muchacho escuálido de gafas le extrañaba. Dian siguió caminando a grandes zancadas, sin poder evitar saltar de vez en cuando, hablando muy fuerte.

- ¡Las cosas increíbles que pudimos haber hecho! –decía con la vista perdida en el pasado-. Qué asombroso, debí haberles pedido consejo a ustedes en lugar de intentar transformarme fallidamente tantas veces.

- Debiste haber puesto tus peticiones sobre los merodeadores –sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué Lupin no fue animago? –preguntó ella, interesada-. ¡Seguramente les lanzó un eterno discurso moral! –rió divertida-. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! –puso un gesto adusto, se cruzó de brazos e imitó la voz juvenil del Lupin adolescente-. "Como prefecto debo decirles lo que es correcto".

- Exactamente –asintió Sirius, intentando abatir cualquier movimiento o intento de palabra de Harry. Éste por su parte lo miraba todavía más perturbado-. Tú sabes perfectamente cómo era él.

- ¿Se lo ocultaron también a Lily? –preguntó ella repentinamente.

- No, ella en algún momento lo llegó a saber.

- Y también los regañó¿cierto? –dijo Dian, divertida mirando a Harry-. Era difícil hacer cosas buenas con tu madre y Lupin mirándolo todo.

Harry sonrió e iba a decir algo, cosa que no había hecho en muchos minutos y Sirius negó con una mirada represora. Dian siguió encantada recorriendo el camino largo, mirando las tiendas y todo alrededor, como si la primera vez hubiesen estado invisibles y de pronto habían aparecido ahí. En su mirada había excitación y jovialidad. Se tomó el brazo de Sirius que reía junto con ella, aún cuando ocultaba muchas grandes cosas.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos aquella vez en primer año sin permiso? –preguntó ella, emocionadamente.

- ¿En primero? –Sirius la miró extrañado y dejó de sonreír-. No lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué? –dijo ella, confundida-. Vamos, no vas a decirme que estoy inventándolo. Si estuvimos en la Casa de los Gritos. James, tú y yo. Salimos despavoridos cuando escuchamos unos ruidos extraños¿lo recuerdas? –insistió con impaciencia-. ¡Compramos un montón de cosas en Zonko, cuando era nueva!

- La verdad es que… no recuerdo –negó Sirius nuevamente.

Dian volvió a confundirse, al fin un pensamiento estaba claro y probablemente era falso. Estaba segura que había ocurrido, pero Sirius había cambiado de tema notablemente con Harry.

- ¿Vamos por las escobas? –preguntó animadamente a su ahijado.

- Vale, te diré cuáles son las mejores –sonrió Harry a Dian. Ella les dirigió una mirada incierta y se despegó del brazo de Sirius.

- Creo que es mejor que regrese –dijo con la voz apagada, contrario a lo que anteriormente había sentido, ahora estaba profundamente decepcionada de sí misma, abatida y confundida. Incapaz de tener un buen recuerdo.

Caminó lejos de ellos, para ordenar sus pensamientos. Harry miró a Sirius con ofensa.

- Ella no sabe lo de Lupin –gruñó Sirius bajando el tono de su voz.

- Pero mira lo que le has hecho –reprimió Harry.

- Lupin se lo dirá cuando sea el momento.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso? –preguntó Harry, viéndola alejarse más-. ¿Qué más le han ocultado?

- Nada. Sólo le hemos dicho la mitad de todas las verdades.

* * *

Grimmauld Place estaba concurridísimo, se escuchaban voces, quejas y exclamaciones por todos lados. Harry, Sirius y Dian llegaron agotados, se reencontrarían con los demás, pero ella ya no estaba muy segura de querer eso. Tenía suficiente con esa mañana. Antes de llegar siquiera a la sala dijo retirarse a su recámara. Harry volvió a mirar a su padrino con desaprobación, tal cual lo hubiese hecho Lily en algún momento.

Sirius impaciente y sintiéndose culpable siguió a Dian. Ella no le pidió que se fuera, por el contrario parecía querer compañía. Se sentó en el diván escarlata que ocupaba una de las alas de la habitación de Sirius y pensativamente comenzó a hablar con prudencia, aunque estaba envuelta en un abatimiento.

- Increíble que no hubiesen podido aprehender en ese momento a Colagusano –dijo, pensativamente.

- Bueno, él ya pagó lo que debía. Lo más asombroso es que Harry lo perdonó. James hubiese hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste soportar todo aquello? –preguntó ella, con admiración-. Pagar una condena que no era la tuya y todavía peor, que hubiesen negado tu inocencia.

- El mundo se equivoca siempre –dijo él, sonriendo melancólicamente-. Pero no fue tan malo… es decir, ahora veo la vida de otra manera.

- Si tan sólo pudiese seguir tu ejemplo –se lamentó ella, con la vista perdida en la ventana.

- No desesperes, los recuerdos llegarán –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado-, tarde o temprano.

- Siento que hay mucho dentro de mi cabeza, tanto que podría explotar, y cuando intento saberlo todo se borra –dijo Dian con angustia.

- En verdad¿no recuerdas por qué te uniste a los mortífagos? –preguntó él con cautela.

Dian echó una mirada a la puerta que se encontraba abierta, cuando se sintió segura miró a Sirius con honestidad.

- Si te refieres a saber que mi genética es peligrosa, claro que lo sé –dijo Dian sin perturbarse-. Sé que mi abuelo era un vampiro y sé perfectamente que intenté transformarme en uno –Sirius no parpadeaba ni emitía ningún sonido-. Pero eso no es lo importante, sé que debe haber algo más y eso me aterra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo más"? –preguntó Sirius, extrañado-. Siempre dijiste que eso te había llevado a…

- Sí, sí, lo sé –asintió ella, con malhumor-, pero esa no es toda la razón, algo me dice que hubo otra circunstancia, algo que no recuerdo en absoluto.

Dian estaba muy enfadada y la frustración había regresado para atormentarle. Sirius lo comprendió, se levantó del diván y fue hacia el armario. Dian lo miraba atentamente mientras él abría el lujoso mueble de par en par.

- Aquí tienes –dijo Sirius jalando con delicadeza una superficie de madera. Sobre ella había una vasija de piedra, con inscripciones antiguas esculpidas, de color gris opaco y con un líquido plateado andando dentro-. Está vacío, no ha sido usado en años, me encargué de dejarlo limpio.

- Un pensadero –dijo Dian entusiasmada-. ¿A quién pertenecía? -mirando el interior con curiosidad.

- A Regulus.

- Regulus –resopló ella, con nostalgia-. ¿Qué has hecho con sus recuerdos?

- Había muy pocos, en realidad –respondió Sirius, pensativamente-. Y todos eran bastante malos. Sólo me guardé uno –Dian lo miró con tristeza, Sirius esbozó una débil sonrisa-: un partido de quidditch que ambos fuimos a ver cuando niños. A él le gustaba que narrara los partidos a mi modo –rió.

- Vaya, de haber sabido que Regulus estaba en una situación tan similar a la mía –dijo Dian.

- Las cosas suceden por algún motivo –dijo apresurado, sin permitirse regresar al pasado-. Te dejaré sola para que descances.

Dian asintió y dio gracias por el nuevo instrumento, aquel que probablemente la sacaría de un aprieto. Colocó sus compras sobre la cama, la ropa nueva y la varita mágica. Sentía mucha curiosidad al ver los cambios con el tiempo, la ropa sin duda era distinta a la que antes solía usar, se sentía bastante desubicada suponiendo que su atuendo sería el mismo, pero había tenido que elegir un montón de ropa nueva y actual. Pero fue aún más su curiosidad al poner la delicada varita sobre sus manos: caoba, 33 centímetros, corazón de dragón. A los once años el señor Ollivander le había dado una de roble, 30 centímetros, muy flexible, esa la había acompañado hasta el día de su supuesta muerte. Ahora él había dicho que el cambio tenía una razón poderosa de ser.

Dian intuitivamente se tocó el antebrazo, aquel donde había tenido la marca tenebrosa. Su piel estaba tan blanca y lisa como el resto de su cuerpo, en ella no había ni rastro de aquella insignia que le hubiese costado la vida. Se sentía aliviada y depurada de un pasado que le hacía daño. Giró al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Remus estaba de pie frente a ella, con una sonrisa discreta.

- ¿Qué tal fue el paseo? –preguntó amablemente.

- Bien, bastante entretenido con Black como guía –sonrió ella, bajándose la manga lentamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Remus, entrando a la habitación.

- Sirius me ha contado de su transformación –dijo ella, sin darle importancia. Remus empalideció y la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo dubitativamente-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

- ¡Nada! –exclamó ella, emocionada-. ¡Se transformó en perro así como así! También me dijo que James y… Colagusano lo hacían –terminó con desagrado. Remus muy nervioso asintió.

- Sí, he de ahí los merodeadores.

- ¡Y el mapa del merodeador! –agregó ella divertida-. ¿No te parece una injusticia que no me lo hayan dicho? Me hubiesen ahorrado mucho contratiempo para cuando me transformé también.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Y le dije que seguramente tú desaprobaste la descabellada idea.

- Sí… ehm, no parecía correcto.

- ¡Exacto! –sonrió ella, divertida-. ¡Tal cual lo imaginé!

- ¿Te dijo algo más? –preguntó él con temor.

- No, nada –negó ella indiferente-. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada.

- Qué aguafiestas fuiste, Lupin. ¡Debiste haberte transformado también!

Remus sonrió con timidez. Dian lo notó y su expresión de felicidad se tornó sombría.

- ¿Tendrás unos minutos? –preguntó Lupin, torpemente.

- Claro –afirmó ella, con temor en el corazón.

Remus buscó las palabras adecuadas en seis segundos. Pero ella todas las sabía, sólo lo observaba con una discreta sonrisa melancólica y un dolor agudo en el corazón.

- Creo que al fin podemos hablar –resopló Remus, nerviosamente. Ella continuó atenta a sus palabras, sin inmutarse-. Hay algo que debo decirte…

- No, pero no lo digas así –dijo Dian de pronto, sin perturbarse-. Así es más difícil para ti y para mí también.

Remus sorprendido no pudo evitar contemplarla, admirarle su belleza como siempre, y sentirse aún más culpable.

- No sé… yo… -comenzaba a decir.

- Remus, esto es inevitable, tiene que pasar –asintió ella-. Sólo dímelo.

- Hace tiempo conocí a alguien.

Ella lo escuchó. Su sangre hervía tan intensamente que le dolía, le dolían las venas, el pulso, el corazón. Sus ojos también sufrían e imploraban por no desahogarse en un río de agua. Sus oídos, tan sensibles a lo que percibían, se hacían sordos, intentando ayudar al alma a no oír lo que le podría matar. Y tenía que estar ahí de pie, de carne y hueso, fingiendo ser una piedra. Rígida y fría. Aunque si él la llegase a tocar se desmoronaría en un polvo tan liviano que volaría al instante sin preocuparse por reintegrarse. Tenía los labios entumidos incapaces de funcionar. Casi pudo sentir cómo se rompía algo dentro de ella, tan sonoro y fuerte que se estremeció.

- Lo sabía –dijo Dian con una voz que no parecía la suya.

- Esa persona es Tonks –afirmó Remus, aunque ella hubiese preferido nunca conocer su nombre-. Hace un par de años que la conocí y hasta entonces no había imaginado que esto iba a suceder –Dian no daba indicios de querer decir algo, así que él continuó-. Todo ese tiempo… estuve solo… caí en algo tan similar a la locura que creí jamás saldría. Cuando te perdí todo se acabó para mí. No quería vivir y tampoco podía morir –respiró con angustia-. Fue muy difícil iniciar, fue tan doloroso tener que aceptar la realidad…

- Remus no… no digas eso –negó ella, con aflicción-. Sé lo que debió significar comenzar de nuevo. Pero no hiciste nada grave, sólo lo que tenías que hacer. Tenías derecho a ser feliz y para mí eso es más importante que cualquier cosa, no importa el precio –su voz se quebró, tomó aliento para continuar-. Ahora mismo puedo imaginar que te sientes confundido… y yo no quiero provocarlo más.

- Yo no podía decírtelo, pero tenías que saberlo –dijo él, apresurado-. Hasta entonces Tonks y yo no estamos juntos. Todo terminó hace poco.

- ¿Todo? –preguntó ella con cautela, temiendo saber más.

- Dian… lo siento mucho -Remus perplejo y angustiado guardó silencio, respirando con dificultad.

Ella también tenía demasiado qué decir y poco para hacerlo. Se acercó a él, hasta estar a unos centímetros, lo miró de frente.

- Yo recuerdo todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros la última vez, eso no lo he olvidado -Dian detonó el alma de Remus en ese instante-. Tampoco olvido la promesa que nos hicimos, ni que hasta entonces estábamos juntos. Esa noche estuvimos juntos –dijo interrumpiendo sus palabras, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, falleciéndole el aliento- pero a la vez, entiendo lo que está pasando y lo comprendo muy bien. Sé que el hecho de que no haya muerto y estuviese presa en un abismo en medio de la nada no significa que el tiempo real se haya detenido, este tiempo, tu tiempo. Siguió y tú con él, hiciste tu vida tal cual me hubiese gustado. Conociste a una persona y no puedo cambiarlo –el verde aceituna de sus pupilas se había coloreado con un rojo irritado-. No puedo negarte que me duele y que a pesar de todo lo esperaba. Esperé todo esto desde el momento en que tuve que regresar. La realidad es que no tengo veinte años, que desperdicié diecisiete perdida en alguna parte sin tener idea de quién era yo –su voz se cortaba con el anunciamiento de lágrimas-, de dónde estabas tú, de dónde se encontraba el mundo al que yo pertenecía. Y ahora que estoy aquí, supuestamente decidida a comenzar, me doy cuenta que aún así no pertenezco a este sitio, todavía.

- Tú y yo teníamos algo juntos, antes de toda esta desgracia –dijo él con súplica.

- Sí, lo tuvimos, pero luego yo morí¿cierto?

- No moriste –negó él con fuerza.

- Sí, Remus, morí. Nadie en ese momento imaginó o predijo que esto iba a pasar, que el error más grande que se ha cometido en el mundo iba a suceder. Así que morí. No podías vivir con eso para siempre…

- Lo hubiese hecho –dijo él con arrebato-, hubiese podido seguir contigo aún hasta en la muerte.

- Remus, no me hagas esto –rogó ella con los ojos lagrimosos-, estoy intentando comprenderte y resistir. Por favor –Remus entendió y se mantuvo consciente. Dian hizo un esfuerzo más-. Esto no es sano para nosotros, ahora no podemos. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, hasta ayer yo no sabía nada de mí y ahora estoy aquí contigo y parece que han pasado miles de años. No quiero que te atormentes más, sólo intentemos permanecer aquí…

- Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar –dijo Remus tomándole la mano.

- Sí… -musitó ella.

Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, tal cual la última noche que habían estado juntos. Ese pensamiento hacía mucho daño. Se separaron conscientes de ello, sin mirarse, sólo dejándose partir. Remus se fue alejando hasta desaparecer en el corredor, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Dian había apartado la mirada, dirigiéndose al pensadero.

Tomó la varita nueva, se llevó la delgada punta a la sien y con un leve destello una fina línea plateada salió de su cabeza, con sus más profundos pensamientos. Con sumo cuidado los dirigió hasta la vasija que ya los aguardaba lista. No eran las imágenes de lo último que había hablado con Remus, tampoco era un pensamiento muy cercano. Era algo del pasado, el único consuelo que le quedaba hasta ahora. Depositó ese recuerdo preciado dentro y miró con atención cómo se desvanecía y se arremolinaba como líquido. Ese era el recuerdo del primer beso que Remus le había dado.

Lo segundo que cayó en la vasija no fue un pensamiento, sino una lágrima, también del pasado.

* * *

Hermione seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron, a éste no parecía importarle mucho, se dedicaba a quitarle tiempo a Harry y la pasaban juntos, aunque el pelirrojo no podía parar de hablar de la chica, exaltando siempre sus defectos y manías. Harry estaba cansándose de escucharlo, pero no podía decir nada, porque no estaba claro lo que quería gritarle, deseaba tanto hacerle entender que Hermione no merecía eso.

Harry salió para despejarse, estar un momento a solas. Se sacudió el pelo con desesperación, intentando olvidarse de todo. Se recargó sobre la pared y Ginny llegó a su encuentro sorpresivamente.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó la chica, con curiosidad.

- No, sólo… tengo un poco de sueño –dijo Harry intentando sonar normal.

- ¿Está Ron contigo? –preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, está dentro.

- Vaya, Hermione sigue muy triste. Ron no debería tratarla así. Son el uno para el otro.

Harry se cruzó de brazos sin escuchar lo que Ginny decía, sólo estaba dispuesto a oír sus pensamientos, que querían explotar y estallar en miles de pedazos.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió ella acercándosele mucho.

Mucho era poco. Ginny estaba demasiado cercana al rostro de Harry, él la miró nerviosamente. Ginny parecía dispuesta a hacer lo que él no quería y finalmente no lo evitó. Iba a besar a Harry, pero él arrebatadamente alejó su rostro, ofendiendo a la chica, que se alejó de él con abatimiento.

- Perdóname, Ginny –dijo él, muy avergonzado-, pero no creo que debamos…

- Lo sé –asintió ella-. Supuse que Ron era el único injusto. Pero yo también sufro¿sabes? Me desconoces y yo…

- ¡Yo no estoy siendo injusto como Ron! –replicó Harry, ofendido-. Tú eres quien me está obligando a hacer todo esto.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Ginny, ofendida-. ¡Sólo mírate¿qué sucede contigo?

- Sólo déjame en paz –dijo Harry, malhumorado.

- Bien, te dejaré en paz como quieres –dijo Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La chica lo miró con furia y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Harry se sintió muy torpe y desdichado, pues en el fondo estaba aliviado. Admitiendo que era injusto, pues no estaba haciendo caso a sus sentimientos y estos le pedían a gritos hacer cosas que quizá no debiera.

Habían transcurrido dos días, en los cuales la casa Black sufría de graves tensiones. Harry se había aislado completamente del mundo, Sirius lo había intentado convencer de regresar a Hogsmeade para ver las escobas nuevas, pero el chico se negaba, y de la misma manera Dian. Ella se concentraba en la multiplicidad de problemas que tenía encima, y por si fuera poco se sentía muy sola, Remus evitaba encontrarse con ella desde su última conversación. Ambos luchaban por no cruzarse, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, se evadían y sufrían por ello. Dian había llorado esa noche, sin decírselo a nadie, ocultándolo y aparentando normalidad rodeada de todas esas personas.

Toda la Orden iba y venía de cualquier parte. El señor Weasley estaba muy atento al caso de Dian. De la misma manera Moody se había alegrado de tener a "una pieza fuerte y peligrosa" en el equipo. La señora Weasley no había simpatizado con ella, le había parecido una mujer desconcertante, y se lo había dicho a Sirius que había echado a reír diciendo que Dian era así, pero era una buena persona.

- Quizá la defiendes demasiado –dijo Molly con suspicacia-. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que es por la razón que Fred y George me dijeron.

- No te ofendas, Molly, pero tienes dos zanahorias muy engañosas –dijo Sirius jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, que con sólo escuchar el nombre de Dian ponía una cara tonta de embelesamiento.

- No sé, Sirius, pasas mucho tiempo con ella –siguió la mujer, mirándolo punzantemente.

- Es mi amiga¿qué esperaras que hiciera? No la había visto en diecisiete años, la creía muerta¿te parece poco? –dijo éste, sin levantar la vista del tablero.

- También llevas mucho tiempo soltero… -Molly no lo escuchaba y seguía sumida en sus conjeturas.

- ¿Podrías decirle amablemente a tu madre que se deje de conclusiones estilo Moody? –pidió Sirius a Ron, con malhumor.

- Mamá, por favor –dijo Ron, sonriendo infantilmente-. Esa mujer es una belleza, para ya de hablar de ella. Si a Sirius le gusta es libre, aunque muy afortunado también, basta mirarla una vez para sentirse enamorado…

- Valiente camarada me vine a conseguir –reprochó Sirius.

- Sí, sí, es guapa –asintió Molly-, pero muy reservada¿por qué tanto misterio, Sirius? Dime¿tienes algún pasado con ella?

- Ya te he dicho que no, Molly –insistió éste exasperado-. Nada, absolutamente nada. Es mi amiga.

- Una amiga de Sirius Black –repitió ella, de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho los gemelos-. Eso que te lo crea Kreacher.

Sirius la miró furtivamente. Molly guardó silencio pero no dejó de seguir pensando en esas cosas secretas que sabía existían. No era posible que fuesen tan amigos. Remus casi no hablaba con Dian y Sirius pasaba más tiempo con ella que con cualquiera, incluso más que con Harry.

- Hacen bonita pareja –volvió a decir la señora Weasley, haciendo que Sirius pusiese los ojos en blanco y Ron emitiera un sonido de queja-. Ya tienes edad para formar una familia, Sirius. Imagínate a tus lindos hijos. Si no te das prisa ahora…

- ¡Jaque mate! –gritó Ron de pronto, cuando Sirius se había quedado desconcertado al escuchar las escandalosas ideas de Molly.

El rey de Sirius había volado en cachitos, haciéndose polvo y luego reintegrándose de nuevo. Molly quería seguir diciendo más, pero a Ron las orejas se le habían puesto muy coloradas y Sirius tocía incómodamente, Dian entraba a la salita con una carta en las manos, sin enterarse de que habían estado hablando de ella.

- Llegó la orden para presentarme en el tribunal –dijo a Sirius, preocupadamente y le extendió la hoja. Molly la miró con interés, imaginando que había sido la antigua novia de Sirius.

- Vaya, es mañana –Sirius leía, con sorpresa-. ¿Estás lista?

- Eso creo –dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

- Yo… iré a preparar algo –dijo Molly, levantándose de su asiento-. Ron, ven conmigo.

- Pero mamá… -reprimió él, señalando a Dian con la mirada, dando a entender que haría lo que fuera por quedarse ahí.

- Ronald, ven conmigo –volvió a decir su madre con mirada amenazadora. El chico la siguió y Molly guiñó un ojo a Sirius, mientras Dian estaba distraída.

Dian tenía una mano sobre la frente, cerró los ojos concentrándose. Sirius resopló resignado cruzándose de brazos y de pronto le vinieron las palabras de Molly a la mente, causándole mucha gracia. Esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Dian que seguía reclinada sobre su propia cabeza, pensando. Estaba muy linda ese día, a decir verdad, siempre, pero ahora llevaba el pelo diferente… al menos eso él creía, porque la veía distinto, su perfil, su afilado rostro le parecían muy bellos. Sirius repentinamente sacudió la cabeza, preocupadamente¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Dian, mirándolo extrañada.

- Nada, creo que… me ha dolido la cabeza por ese juego –dijo disimuladamente.

Harry entró a la sala, con paso desganado, después de haberse levantado, vestido y alistado para un día de aberración sin Hermione. Saludó a Dian y a Sirius y se sentó, con el mismo gesto de mortificación que tenían ellos dos.

- Responderé la carta –dijo Dian de pronto y partió a su recámara.

Sirius y Harry se quedaron solos. El muchacho preguntó qué sucedía y Sirius contó sobre la audiencia próxima de Dian, aunque Harry no entendía bien por qué tenía que hacerse todo ese problema por el solo hecho de haber sido animago ilegal. Después de todo el ministerio había tenido parte de la culpa.

Dentro de la cocina Ron hablaba excitadamente, abriendo los ojos a cada frase importante que daba. La señora Weasley ya lo alucinaba, pero no era ella quien lo escuchaba, sino Tonks, que con el pelo muy morado y el rostro fascinado estaba atenta al pelirrojo.

- ¿Recuerdas ese famoso pase? –decía Ron, agitando las manos-. ¡Pues es su padre, su famoso y nunca igualado padre, Victorio Roosevelt¡Y ella está aquí, viviendo ordinariamente, comiendo, hablando y habitando con nosotros! –su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello-. ¡Es una diva, tienes que verla, Tonks¡Qué mujer, qué belleza!

- ¿En serio es tan extraordinaria? –preguntó Tonks, encantada-. ¿Ya le has pedido un autógrafo?

- Harry no me dejó –negó Ron con pena-. ¡Pero imagínalo, ella está en todos los registros famosos de quidditch en Hogwarts!

- ¡Claro, claro! –exclamó Tonks, entusiasmada, casi saltando de alegría-. Ella hizo un pase casi igual que el de su padre. La señora Hooch siempre nos hablaba de ella¡dicen que es rapidísima¿Ya ha volado¿la has visto? –dijo con impaciencia.

- No, aún no lo ha hecho, pero no puedo esperar para verla –dijo Ron-. ¿Imaginas?, amiga de Remus y Sirius y de los padres de Harry sin nosotros saberlo.

- Es que nunca lo preguntamos –dijo Tonks.

- Estoy enamorado de ella, puedo jurarlo –dijo Ron, con éxtasis-. Es que es increíblemente hermosa, como una diosa…

- ¡Deberías ya guardar silencio! –le recriminó su madre-. Si Sirius te escuchara…

- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius? –preguntó Tonks con curiosidad.

- Mi madre cree que ella y Sirius tuvieron una aventura amorosa –dijo el chico mordiendo un pedazo de pan recién horneado. Qué suerte tiene el viejo Canuto.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Tonks, maravillada-. ¿Mi tío emparentado con una de las mejores jugadoras de quidditch¡Fantástico!

- Es sólo una conjetura, pero puede ser –dijo la señora Weasley, alejando el pan de Ron-. Se la pasan todo el día juntos, se ríen, se toman del brazo, tú sabes, pero Sirius lo niega. Deberíamos preguntárselo a ella. ¿Y tú, a qué has venido, querida?

- Oh, vine a ver a Remus –dijo Tonks, sonriendo-. Hace días que intento hablar con él, pero me ha dicho que se encuentra muy ocupado. Fui a buscarlo al ministerio y Moody me ha dicho que estaba aquí.

- Oh sí, salió hace poco pero no debe tardar –respondió la señora Weasley.

- ¿Sirius está? –preguntó Tonks, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Está en la sala con Roosevelt! –exclamó Ron, salpicando migas de pan ante la mirada enfurecida de su madre.

- ¡Oh, al fin podré conocerla! –exclamó Tonks y salió de la cocina, completamente emocionada.

Sirius y Harry seguían conversando. El chico le había planteado a su padrino el pequeño problema que había tenido con Ginny y cómo ella había salido furiosa. Él se sentía muy culpable, por dos situaciones. Sirius escuchaba atentamente, pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de desahogarse y de decirle lo que realmente estaba comenzando a sentir por Hermione, Tonks apareció en la salita.

- ¿Qué hay, chicos? –saludó radiante, mirando a todas direcciones, intentando ver a quien Ron había mencionado, pero sólo estaban ellos dos.

- Hola Tonks –saludó Harry, contento.

- ¿Tonks? –dijo Sirius, pareciendo alarmado, miró aprehensivamente las escaleras por las cuales acababa de subir una mujer que no desearía verla ahí-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscar a Remus, pero creo que ha salido… -dijo pensativamente.

- Sí, sí… ¿te dijo que se verían aquí? –preguntó Sirius, nerviosamente. Harry lo notó.

- No, quise darle una sorpresa –dijo ella, encogiéndose en hombros.

- ¿Sorpresa? Vaya… -dijo Sirius con preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sirius? –preguntó ella, extrañada.

- Oh, no… nada –fingió éste-. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?

- Bien, excelente –respondió ella-. Me ha dicho miles de veces que quiere tomar el té contigo.

- Sí, espero que nos visite…

Sirius no terminó de hablar pues se había puesto todavía más nervioso. Dian acababa de entrar a la habitación, llamando la atención de Tonks. Sirius se levantó de prisa, pareciéndole increíble lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Déjame presentarte una amiga, estudió con nosotros en Hogwarts –dijo Sirius a la chica de pelo morado-. Tonks, ella es Dian Roosevelt.

El rostro de Dian se desencajó, miró a la chica que tenía enfrente, con su falda escocesa y sus mallas rotas, sus botas desgastadas y ese atuendo con las cadenas colgantes, tan familiar que le parecía aún más detestable. El pelo escandalosamente morado. Ella era Tonks. Sirius no estaba enterado de que Dian sabía con perfección de quién se trataba. Y ella sintió que la varita le rogaba por ser utilizada en ese momento para el mal.

Tonks se precipitó y se acercó a Dian con torpeza y enajenación. Al fin la conocía, a la famosa Roosevelt, hija del gran jugador de quidditch. Y era tal cual Ron había dicho, hermosa, muy bella, con estilo y elegancia.

- Hola, soy Nymphadora Tonks –sonrió la chica, estrechándole la mano y sacudiéndola-. Pero llámame sólo Tonks, como todos, el Nymphadora no me gusta… pero mucha gente no hace caso de ello –decía animadamente-, así que Tonks, sólo Tonks. No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto… te debo parecer agobiante. Pero es que me han hablado tanto de ti.

- Encantada –Dian esbozaba una sonrisa, sin poder aún creerlo.

Sirius sonreía misteriosamente, Harry lo había notado, su padrino observaba con curiosidad a las dos mujeres. Se sentó en su sillón favorito, mirándolas como divertido. Harry llevaba la vista de un lado a otro. Dian tenía una mirada distinta, se había cruzado los brazos con una sonrisa tímida, que incluso parecía falsa.

- Es decir, me han dicho que eres la hija de Victorio Roosevelt. ¡Es una maravilla!

- Sí… –respondió Dian, intentando ocultar lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Vaya¡Qué increíble! –decía Tonks, maravillada, mientras Sirius las miraba atentamente-. ¡Su propia hija delante de mí! –hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos con más emoción-. ¡Qué locura! Tienen un historial completo tuyo en Gryffindor, como una de las mejores cazadoras. ¡Qué sorprendente! –Tonks parecía completamente asombrada con la presencia de Dian y ésta no sabía qué hacer-. ¡Tu padre hizo ese pase legendario!

- Dian hizo algo muy parecido en el colegio –intervino Sirius, divertido, ignorando que Dian sabía quién era Tonks.

- ¿En serio? –Tonks pensó en sacar su libreta del morral de chaquira y colores y pedirle un autógrafo.

- No fue tan parecido, no creo que se haya acercado un poco –contestó Dian, ruborizada de enojo y vergüenza.

- ¡Debió serlo! –exclamó Tonks-. ¿Él todavía juega?

- La verdad es que… -Dian no sabía cómo decilo, y menos cómo decírselo a Tonks. Ella era Tonks.

- Sólo como hobbie, pero sigue siendo fantástico¿cierto? –dijo Sirius por Dian, ella asintió confundida.

- ¡Qué maravilloso! –dijo Tonks, emocionadísima, su pelo casi cambiaba de color, Dian se extrañó todavía más, pero era incapaz de seguir mirándola-. Sería increíble verte volar y…

Se escucharon pasos en el vestíbulo y de pronto Remus apareció en la salita, con un libro en la mano que casi dejó caer por la impresión. Miró hacia ambos lados: Tonks que sonreía jovialmente y ansiosa se mantenía muy cercana a Dian, que lo miró con consternación. Eso era imposible, ellas no podían estar juntas, no ahí, no en ese justo momento.

- ¡Remus! –dijo Tonks dichosamente-. ¡Sirius me ha presentado a Dian! Es increíble, yo la admiro mucho.

Remus no entendía lo que sucedía. Dian se veía verdaderamente confundida, todavía más que él. Imploró ayuda a Sirius con la mirada, pero éste también parecía desconectado del universo, como si algo de lo que ocurría ahí pudiese causar la destrucción total del mundo.

- Pensé que… -comenzaba a decir Remus, temeroso. Dian le había apartado la mirada, cabizbaja.

- Oh, sólo quería darte la sorpresa –se apresuró Tonks-. ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

A Dian le hervía la sangre, se mantuvo rígida y de pie. Remus asintió e hizo una seña a Tonks para salir de ahí.

- ¡Encantada de conocerte, Dian! –dijo Tonks nuevamente con energía, sacudiéndole la mano-. ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

Remus salió del vestíbulo, dirigiéndole una mirada inquietante a Dian, que por su parte lo había notado y en sus ojos había furia y dolor. Tonks siguió a Remus, despidiéndose de Sirius y Harry que habían sido espectadores de algo extraordinariamente inusitado. Harry sin saber qué ocurría fue a la cocina pues comenzaba a oler el pan recién horneado. Sirius se quedó con Dian, que seguía paralizada en su sitio.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius con delicadeza.

Dian se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo, luego se dirigió a él.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Nymphadora?

* * *

El día de la audiencia de Dian llegó. Y llegó en un momento sumamente delicado. El señor Weasley se había ofrecido para acompañarla hasta el tribunal. Ella necesitaba apoyo moral, así que le pidió a Sirius que la acompañase, pero éste no pudo hacerlo, pero acordó reunirse con ella terminando la audiencia. En cambio, Remus había sugerido acompañarla, Dian aceptó, pensando que no quería estar sola, pero la relación entre ellos era aún más hostil. Dian seguía muy confundida por su encuentro con Tonks, al fin había conocido a la mujer que había tratado de borrarla, de hacerla desaparecer de la vida de Remus, pero desconocía qué tanto había podido hacerlo. Le dolía mucho pensarlo y aunque lo evitaba, siempre caía en lo mismo. Todo iba más allá de los celos.

El señor Weasley, Dian y Lupin se condujeron por todo el ministerio, para llegar al Concilio de la ley mágica. Dian había elegido una elegante capa con capucha, con ella así podía cubrirse el rostro, ya que sería reconocida por muchas personas dentro del ministerio. Ella sabía perfectamente que ese día se reencontraría con su prima, todo había sido acordado, y no sabía qué era lo que le ponía más nerviosa. ¿Cuál de los dos juicios sería más difícil?

Llegaron a una ante sala, bastante oscura, donde Remus y Dian aguardarían a su llamado. El señor Weasley salió para informarse de algunos asuntos dejándolos solos. Solos totalmente, en silencio.

Dian estaba demasiado ocupada analizando las palabras exactas que no conocía. ¿Cuál sería su explicación¿tendría una verdad lógica a ello? Todo iba más allá de las razones que su entendimiento le daba. Se encontraba muy nerviosa, Remus aguardaba con ella, con las manos entrelazadas apoyadas en el mentón, ocultaba su nerviosismo para no hacerla sentir peor.

No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de las manecillas del reloj descontrolado, que giraban y giraban rápidamente. Dian sentía enloquecer, sus manos estaban frías y no podía soportar más la presión. Se levantó de pronto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro angustiosamente. Remus alzó la vista observándola distraído. Se puso al par con ella, detuvo su marcha incontenible y le sujetó las manos con dulzura. Ella temblaba y no sabía bien por qué.

- Sólo son unas preguntas, tienes que contestar con la verdad y todo se acabará –sonrió con confianza.

- Suena demasiado sencillo, muy engañoso –dijo ella, aún alterada.

- Pasará rápido –Remus sostenía con sus manos las de ella, tan seguro de lo que hacía que a Dian no parecía importarle el "trato" hecho.

El señor Weasley entró de pronto, asustándolos. Se disculpó y se dirigió hacia Dian, que estaba ya muy impaciente.

- Tardarán unos minutos más –dijo él, apresuradamente-. Hay alguien que ha pedido verte, Dian.

Por supuesto que ella ya lo sabía, asintió y el señor Weasley confundido salió de la salita. Remus soltó las manos de Dian y las guardó en su bolsillo. Dian esperó atenta mirando hacia la puerta, se escuchaban pasos huecos, de zapatillas. La perilla giró y con cautela una mano femenina se abrió paso. Una mujer entró a la habitación, tan distinta que Dian no la reconoció, pero era Salma, su prima. Llevaba el pelo muy lacio, sedoso y negro, del color natural, Dian muchas veces la había visto con un rosado o azul, pero esta vez era una Salma distinta. Conservando sus facciones, que ahora eran refinadas y estilizadas. Ambas se miraron sin poder creer lo mucho que habían cambiado.

Salma se aproximó poco a poco a Dian y cuando estuvieron muy cerca, dejó escapar un sollozo y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Dian se sintió dichosa y también la abrazó, era lo único que le quedaba después de todo y un apoyo importante que necesitaba. Salma se despegó de ella, mirándola con los ojos enrojecidos de lágrimas, la contempló con una amplia sonrisa.

- Estás hermosa –dijo Salma-, sigues siendo hermosa.

- Muchos años más vieja –rió Dian, enjugándose las lágrimas.

- No, no, nada de eso, estás guapísima –dijo ella, divertida-. ¡No puedo creerlo, estás aquí¡Aquí! Jamás lo imaginé.

- Ni yo puedo creerlo –admitió Dian.

Se volvieron a abrazar. Salma no había reparado en la presencia de Remus, pero se alegró muchísimo de verlo, no había podido sentirse mejor que sabiendo que él acompañada a Dian, ignorando todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos.

En cuanto me enteré… no sé, enloquecí –dijo Salma entusiasmada-. No podía creerle a Kingsley. ¡Pero es el ministro! Y después de todo lo sucedido –dijo faltándole el aliento-. ¡Harry, el hijo de tus amigos los Potter, fue una increíble noticia¿Te has enterado ya de todo?

- Sí, absolutamente todo –asintió Dian.

- ¡Oh, esto es muy injusto Dian, no deberías estar pasando por nada de eso! –exclamó Salma, indignada.

- Aún no sé si es injusto o no –dijo Dian, pensativamente-. Fui un mortífago, Salma.

- ¡Pero pasaron muchas cosas! –exclamó ella, preocupada-. Kingsley también me contó que tu memoria se vio seriamente afectada.

- Sí. No recuerdo mucho de cuando me uní a los mortífagos. Sirius y Remus han sido muy amables en decirme algunas cosas, pero yo sé que hay algo más. No sé qué es lo que diré ahí frente a todo el juzgado.

- Tranquilízate –dijo Salma, sujetándole los brazos-. Tenemos muchas cosas qué platicar. Pero lo primordial es que veas a tus padres. No tienes idea de cómo han sufrido todos estos años.

- Ahora no estoy muy segura de querer verlos… sabes que no me fui de casa por buenos motivos –dijo Dian, con negación.

- Pero son tus padres, eres lo único que tienen –dijo Salma-. Necesitas verlos.

- Será pronto, te lo prometo.

Dian sonrió y el señor Weasley entró para anunciarles que esperaban ya a Dian. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, con nerviosismo pero resignación. Remus y Salma salieron por otra compuerta para dirigirse a los asientos que ocuparían para poder ver el juicio completo.

Aunque Dian no hubiese querido habría tenido que admitir, que imploraba y suplicaba por poder recordar algo más que su feliz adolescencia al lado de Lupin.

Dian entró nerviosamente a la sala, que era bastante alta, con una sola silla en medio, donde el fiscal, que era un hombre de nariz puntiaguda y gafas estrechas, le pidió que tomara asiento. Dian había ido con un atuendo bastante elegante y se había preparado para escuchar todo tipo de acusaciones. Remus le había dado muchos consejos, así como el señor Weasley y Sirius bromeando le había dicho que si la llevaban a Azkaban él iría por ella a rescatarla.

De pronto llegó el jurado, sentándose a la derecha del fiscal, que miraba atentamente a Dian. Luego se hizo un silencio perturbador, pues el juez había entrado. Una mujer de edad madura, de pelo cano recogido con un moño. Dian intentaba permanecer en calma. Salma y Remus miraban desde las gradas, conteniendo la respiración, tan nerviosos como ella.

- Buen día a todos –dijo la mujer juez-. Siendo las siete horas de la mañana doy inicio oficial al caso de Dian Celesth Roosevelt.

Su martillo golpeó la superficie de madera, el fiscal se acercó a la silla y Dian escuchó su nombre retumbar dentro de su cabeza, vacía, sin recuerdos que demostraran su inocencia.

* * *

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que aún soy leal?

- Después de que él murió nada puede ser tan leal.

- ¡Créeme, por favor¡Daría mi vida para traerlo de vuelta!

- Hagámoslo entonces. Traigámoslo de vuelta. Confiaré en que tu lealtad no se ha quebrantado. Confiaré en ti. Confiaré en que Harry Potter no fue el vencedor.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. El pensadero de Sirius Black

**11  
El pensadero de Sirius Black**

- Vista disciplinaria del tres de julio, por el delito de sedición, confabulación, infiltración y conspiración contra el Ministerio de Magia, cercanía a uno de los círculos inmediatos del entonces Mago Tenebroso, secuestro, tortura y asesinato, cometido por Dian Celesth Roosevelt. Treinta y ocho años de edad, sin residencia aparente, nacionalidad inglesa -la voz del fiscal se había escuchado retumbar en toda la sala, en la hueca mazmorra. Dian se había estremecido al escuchar nuevamente su delito y estaba segura que más de la mitad era falso. Todas las miradas estaban atentas a ella y los hombros le pesaban tanto que intentaba no encorvarse en la silla-. Calificada como de alta peligrosidad. Especialista en la maldición Imperius y Cruciatus. Sospechosa de magia oscura y prohibida, así como prácticas de su real condición de vampiro.

Se le dificultó respirar. Era imposible que se defendiera en esas condiciones. Salma estaba muy preocupada, observándolo todo desde las gradas detrás de la silla que ocupaba Dian, tenía un gesto de angustia y constantemente se mordía una uña. Remus escuchaba todo serenamente, Kingsley había dicho que todo saldría bien, era la obligación del ministerio.

- Jueza Beth Sanders, interrogatorio por el fiscal Herbert Samuels.

El fiscal terminó de hablar y la jueza volvía a dar un martillazo a su mesa, mirando atentamente a Dian. La mujer parecía bastante gentil y aunque el jurado la miraba afanosamente, no parecía ser arrogante.

- ¿Fecha y lugar de nacimiento, Dian Roosevelt? –preguntó la jueza, con amabilidad y un tono de ligera fuerza.

- 27 de abril de 1961, Londres, Inglaterra, señoría –respondió Dian, temiendo que la voz se le debilitara.

- ¿Nombre de sus padres y procedencia?

- Victorio Vincent Roosevelt, Dublín, Irlanda y Mirna Leigh de Roosevelt, Londres, Inglaterra –contestó Dian.

- Bien, el fiscal leerá el siguiente texto, al terminar usted tiene el derecho de corregir lo que sea erróneo –dijo la jueza, extendiendo delicadamente un pergamino al fiscal que se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer, Dian asintió.

- Desde los cero hasta los once años de edad Dian Celesth Roosevelt permaneció en Kensington Palace, barrio muggle, en Londres Inglaterra. Habiéndose cumplido el decimosegundo aniversario de nacimiento, recibió la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Fue elegida por la casa Gryffindor, y permaneció en ella por un período de siete años. Obtuvo puntajes sorprendentes de ÉXTASIS en la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Al finalizar el ciclo escolar en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, consiguió el puesto de Jefa de planta en el Departamento de Misterios, por un período de dos meses. Después de ello, renunció y fue declarada como desaparecida. Dos años después figuró en la lista de los mortífagos más buscados y se convocó un anuncio con recompensa por su captura. Estuvo implicada en grandes delitos y sospecha en el asesinato de Donovan Sid Juk. Dian Celesth Roosevelt nunca fue apresada, sino que se creyó en su muerte el mismo día en que iba a ser arrestada –la jueza miró a Dian con interés una vez terminada la lectura-. ¿Y bien, qué tiene que decir a su favor?

¿Qué tenía qué decir? Dian parpadeó rápidamente, próxima a responder, levantó el cuello para sentirse erguida y dijo claramente:

- No cometí todos los delitos por los cuales se me acusa, señoría –dijo con voz clara y fuerte, esa voz que a Remus le gustaba y más que todo le había gustado la forma en que lo había dicho. Unos murmullos entre el jurado no se hicieron esperar, pero se ahogaron rápidamente.

- Bien, comencemos entonces –dijo la jueza, alentada por la respuesta.

- Basándonos en los hechos¿cuál era su función en el Departamento de Misterios? –dijo el fiscal, con solemnidad.

- Fui encargada de vigilar y administrar cada una de las salas del departamento, durante ese período se resguardaba la entrada con inimaginables encantamientos.

- Tengo entendido que su madre fue quien le otorgó ese puesto.

- Así es, mi madre había estado trabajando ahí durante quince años. Ella era la Asesora del departamento, un cargo bastante importante.

- ¿Por qué renunció?

- Hubo un momento donde tuve fricciones con todas las personas a mi alrededor –dijo Dian aprehensivamente, lo más difícil se estaba presentando, el vacío de los recuerdos-. Entre ellas mis padres. Poco antes de entrar al Ministerio de Magia estuve una temporada viviendo en la morada de mi abuelo, Louis Roosevelt…

- Cuéntenos de su abuelo, por favor.

- ¿Mi abuelo? –dijo Dian, confundida, tomada por sorpresa-. Bueno… su nombre era Louis Eliasth Roosevelt…

- ¿Era?

- Sí, murió.

- Continúe, por favor.

- Bien… residía en el norte del país, en una mansión que…

- ¿Desde cuándo sabía usted que su abuelo, Louis Eliasth Roosevelt, era un vampiro sangre pura?

- Yo… me enteré durante esa temporada en la que viví en la mansión –contestó Dian, sorprendida.

- Bien, puede continuar.

- Bueno… al enterarme que yo poseía el mismo tipo de sangre, intenté transformarme en vampiro también.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Sentía una profunda necesidad de rebeldía y quebrantamiento, no puedo explicarlo de otra manera –dijo Dian con sinceridad. La jueza hizo un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo, comprendiéndolo.

- ¿Logró su objetivo?

- No.

- ¿A qué se refiere este expediente con prácticas de vampirismo¿alguna vez atacó a alguien¿algún mortal?

- No, nada de eso. No hice ninguna práctica de vampirismo. Intenté transformarme de varios modos, pero nunca haciendo uso de magia negra.

- ¿Qué modos?

- Hice pruebas químicas con mi sangre, con la genealogía de mi familia, sólo eso.

- Bien¿cómo es que se unió a los mortífagos?

Dian se quedó muda, el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte. Salma había sujetado a Remus del brazo, preocupadamente, éste le había hecho una seña de calma, él confiaba en que Dian daría la mejor respuesta.

- Al no tener resultados de esa manera, recurrí a los mortífagos para poder transformarme –dijo Dian, sin vacilar.

- ¿A quién acudió exactamente? –preguntó el fiscal, la jueza hizo unas notas rápidas.

- Donovan Sid Juk –respondió Dian.

- ¿Qué relación tenía usted con el presunto en ese momento?

- Ninguno, habíamos sido amigos en el colegio.

- Él le ayudó a ingresar al círculo de los mortífagos¿de qué manera?

- Me llevó ante el mismo Voldemort –hubo susurros escandalosos y Dian conservó la calma.

- Bien, después de esto ¿qué clase de relación sostuvo con Donovan Juk?

- Era… muy cercana.

- ¿Noviazgo?

- No.

- ¿Matrimonio?

- No.

- ¿Pareja sentimental?

- Sí –dijo Dian, ofuscada y el alma se le desbarató en recuerdos.

- Bien, el joven Donovan Juk la llevó hasta el Mago Tenebroso¿qué cargo ocupada usted?

- Primero, era un mortífago clase media. Luego, con el deterioro de la salud de Donovan fui ascendida a su cargo, como encargada de una de las columnas.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Juk?

- Voldemort lanzó el cruciatus contra él, lo torturó y castigó. Lo dejó en grave estado mental por un tiempo, luego se recuperó.

Remus desconocía todo esto y Salma aún más, no entendían el horror que debió haber pasado Dian dentro de ese pequeño círculo lleno de vicio y maldad.

- ¿Cómo murió Donovan? –preguntó el fiscal, apresurado.

- Él ya no deseaba pertenecer a los mortífagos, se encontraba casi en la locura después de la tortura de Voldemort. Yo había estado ayudando a los aurores para poder capturar a los demás integrantes del clan…

- ¿Era usted una espía?

- Sí. En una ocasión dirigí todo un motín de mortífagos hasta una trampa para que los aurores los apresaran.

- ¿Resultó?

- Sí…

- Continúe, por favor.

- Cuando regresé a la guarida del clan Donovan se encontraba fuera, había intentado escapar, pero estando lastimado no pudo llegar muy lejos. Cuando lo encontré Bellatrix Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch Jr. lo descubrieron y tuvimos un enfrentamiento, en el cual Crouch lo afectó severamente con otra maldición en uno de los brazos. De la misma manera Crouch intentó asesinarme –Salma se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada y Remus sintió su piel estremecerse-, Donovan me salvó de la maldición imperdonable y huimos.

- ¿Hacia dónde?

- Yo sabía que mi prima, Salma Roosevelt, se encontraba en Luxemburgo viviendo, así que nuestra primera parada para despistarlos fue Ámsterdam, teníamos pensado dirigirnos luego a Bruselas, nos transportaríamos como muggles para no despertar sospechas…

- ¿Qué sucedía con Juk?

- Tenía el brazo muy dañado, irreparable, pero no murió así.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

- Cuando finalmente decidimos salir rumbo a Bruselas, unos dementores se cruzaron en nuestro camino. Donovan los retuvo mientras yo huía –la voz de Dian se fue debilitando poco a poco-. Los dementores se dirigieron a él inmediatamente, lo iban a besar… entonces yo lancé un patronus y se alejaron, pero al hacer el hechizo los mortífagos pudieron rastrearnos. Así que Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange llegaron inmediatamente. Donovan al ver que yo lo había defendido de los dementores me lanzó un hechizo repulsor y paralizante, entonces me quedé entre las sombras, donde no podían verme, sin moverme a pesar de todos mis intentos… Rodolphus y Donovan discutieron, él le exigía que me entregara pues ya estaban enterados de mi traición al clan, Donovan no cedía y Rabastan mencionó que Voldemort tenía el plan maestro listo… luego… Donovan atacó a Rodolphus con un crucio… y Rabastan al defenderlo lanzó la maldición imperdonable hacia Donovan… y murió.

- ¿A usted la descubrieron?

- No, al morir Donovan se rompió el hechizo así que pude liberarme y fui a cobrar venganza, pero no quise asesinar a ninguno de ellos. Rabastan estaba muy sorprendido y su hermano permanecía en el suelo atormentado por el crucio. Así que huyeron de ahí inmediatamente…

- Encontraron el cuerpo de Donovan Juk pues una marca tenebrosa brillaba intensamente en el lugar de los hechos¿quién lo hizo?

- Fui yo –dijo Dian, con firmeza-. Yo la invoqué, de esa manera Rabastan salió huyendo con Rodolphus, pues estaba atemorizado de que llegasen los aurores… y… sólo así, le darían una digna sepultura a Donovan Juk.

- ¿Después de todo? –la pregunta del fiscal había sido muy dura.

- Sí, por supuesto, la merecía.

- Bien… ¿está consciente de qué noche era aquella?

- 31 de julio.

- La noche en que murieron los Potter¿qué sabe usted de eso?

- Yo desconocía su muerte hasta ese momento –respondió con tristeza en la mirada.

- ¿Sabe que se formuló una profecía y que el Mago Tenebroso tenía planeada ya su muerte?

- No, lo desconocía.

- Usted trabajó para el Departamento de Misterios, donde llegan todas las profecías formuladas y tenía el control de todos los accesos.

- Así es, pero jamás tuve conocimiento de ello. Voldemort no confiaba en todos sus servidores, sólo en casos excepcionales. Estuvo escondiéndome cualquier tipo de información acerca de los Potter. Y nunca le di información de la sala de las profecías porque yo desconocía que hubiese una en particular que le gustara.

- ¿Nunca se lo mencionó?

- Jamás. De la misma manera siempre fue para mí un misterio que Peter Pettigrew estaba de su lado. Si lo hubiese sabido quizá algo habría sospechado.

- Dice usted que ayudaba a los aurores, entonces en ese momento su relación con ellos era buena¿cierto?

- Sí, después de todo consiguieron perdonarme –asintió con sinceridad-. Los Potter eran increíbles amigos para mí.

- ¿Así que su misión de espía era por algo personal?

- Por decirlo así… fuimos grandes amigos.

Se escuchó nuevamente un murmullo generalizado en el jurado. Dian les dirigió la vista nerviosamente, la jueza se veía muy pensativa y el fiscal había hecho otras anotaciones en el pergamino. El secretario que anotaba paso por paso lo que se declaraba había comenzado a escribir muy rápido. Remus había entrelazado las manos nuevamente, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas intentando despabilarse, pero estaba muy nervioso.

- Hay algo que no me ha quedado claro, señorita Roosevelt –comenzó el fiscal nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos-. Usted dice que en aquel momento, al unirse al Mago Tenebroso, sus relaciones con la gente que le rodeaba se habían vueltos hostiles¿cierto? –Dian asintió-. Explíqueme entonces¿cómo es que usted les fungió luego a los aurores como espía? Si el ministerio nunca estuvo enterado de esto.

- Por supuesto que nunca estuvo enterado, porque para entonces ya había un aviso sobre mi captura, yo no podía aparecerme así como así. Ellos lo sabían y me ayudaron también, es cierto que durante esos dos años que estuve con los mortífagos ellos ya no tenían ninguna especie de contacto conmigo, pero como lo dije antes, me perdonaron y con eso bastó…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo en esos dos años con el Mago Tenebroso? –preguntó el fiscal, suspicaz.

- Durante el primer año me dediqué a seguir los pasos de Donovan Juk, en misiones pequeñas y…

- Usted dice nunca haber asesinado a nadie.

- Es un hecho, nunca lo hice –se defendió ella con la voz airosa-. Jamás cometí un asesinato.

- Bien, bien –dijo el fiscal acomodándose las gafas-. ¿Qué hizo en el segundo año?

- Fue entonces que me encontré con los aurores y acepté el error. Les ayudé a escapar alguna vez cuando fueron capturados y desde entonces nos aliamos para…

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía en aquel momento con Remus John Lupin?

El fiscal no le había dejado terminar su frase, Dian se había quedado imposibilitada, nerviosa y confundida. Remus había alzando la vista con rapidez al escuchar su nombre. El jurado estaba atento a cualquier palabra que saliera de los labios de la interrogada, pero ella parecía estar ausente.

- Íbamos a casarnos –respondió ella sin balbucear, sorprendiendo a Remus que a su vez tenía las uñas de Salma encajadas en su brazo, pues ésta estaba conmovida y asombrada.

- ¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Salma a Remus, apresuradamente.

- Sí –respondió él, resuelto, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Bien, ustedes iban a casarse, pero aún permanecía en un asunto sentimental con el joven Juk –dijo el fiscal, rápidamente.

- No, Donovan y yo ya no teníamos ninguna relación de ese tipo –negó Dian, aferradamente.

- Entiendo –asintió el fiscal-. Ahora por favor, si es tan amable de contar los sucesos después de que invocó la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Decidí regresar a Londres, no tenía ningún caso ir hasta Luxemburgo, le había hecho la promesa a Donovan que vendría al ministerio a hacer mi declaración y demostrar que era inocente –dijo con solvencia-. Llegué justo aquí y entonces me enteré de la espantosa noticia, los Potter habían muerto y mencionaban a Harry Potter como el que había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Cómo se enteró?

- Por un diario que encontré.

- ¿Después qué sucedió?

- Dawlish y otro hombre me sorprendieron dentro y pensando que aún me encontraba con los mortífagos me siguieron. Huí hasta la frontera de la ciudad, donde hay un bosque de árboles viejos. Ahí se encontraba una iglesia. Reconocí a Rokwood como uno de los mortífagos y Dawlish se distrajo, así Rokwood tuvo oportunidad de lanzarme ese hechizo desmemorizante. Pensé en transformarme en animago antes de lanzarme, pero el hechizo me tocó sin que yo pudiese hacer algo. Ocurrió un derrumbe y yo caí entre los escombros… lo demás, bueno es esto.

- ¿Y la animagia? –preguntó el fiscal con sobriedad.

- Eso ocurrió durante el primer año con los mortífagos –contestó Dian-, tuve que buscar la manera de huir de las atrocidades a las que me veía obligada presenciar dentro del clan. Así que desarrollé esa habilidad y así muchas veces pude hacerme desaparecer.

- ¿El Mago Tenebroso estaba enterado?

- No, nunca –dijo Dian, con un tono de satisfacción-. Jamás lo supo, ni nadie más.

- Cuando dice nadie más¿se refiere a absolutamente nadie?

- Nadie, sólo yo –asintió ella.

- Bien, sabemos que Albus Dumbledore fue quien le ayudó a regresar a su forma natural¿cierto? Y Minerva McGonagall fue quien consiguió revertir el poderoso hechizo desmemorizante.

- Así es.

- Bien, bien… -dijo el fiscal, con un gesto enfático-. He terminado mi interrogatorio, señoría.

El hombre regresó a su lugar. La jueza se aclaró la garganta y miró a Dian con agudeza.

- ¿Tiene algo qué decir que no se haya dicho antes, señorita Roosevelt? –preguntó.

- Sí, señoría –dijo Dian intrépidamente llamando aún más la atención-. Hay un detalle que nunca me preguntaron.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó la jueza, extrañada.

- Jamás me preguntaron si logré transformarme en vampiro –dijo Dian, con plena confianza.

- ¿Por qué considera importante esa pregunta? –intervino el fiscal.

- Porque sé que ese es un punto en mi contra. Sé que si no lo aclaro podrá quedarse en el aire y también sé, perfectamente, que el ministerio haría cualquier cosa para que fuese un pretexto excelente para sentenciarme –la voz de Dian se había escuchado fuerte y clara, con reproche y ambición. El jurado volvió a murmurar y el fiscal hizo un gesto escandaloso. La jueza ordenó guardar silencio.

- Bien… ¿lo logró? –preguntó la mujer, con interés.

- No –dijo Dian, tajante-. No lo logré. Y si quieren una explicación, es muy sencilla: no lo logré porque mi sangre fue perdiendo pureza de generación en generación.

La jueza tenía una expresión satisfactoria, el jurado seguía revuelto en susurros y el pobre secretario tenía la mano amoratada de escribir todo rápidamente.

- Bien, sin más por el momento, tomaremos un receso para luego dictar una sentencia –dio un martillazo a la superficie y todos se levantaron precipitadamente de su lugar, incluyendo Dian que se dirigió hacia Salma y Remus que esperaban por ella ansiosamente.

- Eso estuvo muy bien –señaló Remus, entusiasmado-. Todo saldrá como lo habíamos planeado.

- ¿Lo crees? –preguntó Dian, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, un gesto que él conocía perfectamente bien.

- No entiendo cómo pudiste decirlo así como así, fue realmente brillante –dijo Salma, contenta.

- Espero que haya servido de algo…

- ¿Ya te dieron tu camiseta de rayas, Roosevelt?

Sirius Black había llegado hasta la mazmorra, despreocupado y mirando alrededor. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dian, sin prestar mucha atención.

- Esas bromas no son muy divertidas, Sirius –reprimió Remus.

- Tranquilízate, Lunático –sonrió él.

- Dentro de poco me darán la sentencia –dijo Dian.

Sirius comprendió y luego miró distraído a la mujer que se encontraba con ellos, que a su vez también lo había estado mirando atentamente. Él no había perdido la memoria pero no podía recordar de quién se trataba, aunque sus gestos se le hicieron muy conocidos. Pero el pelo larguísimo e intensamente negro le imposibilitaba acordarse.

- ¿Recuerdas a Salma? –preguntó Dian, divertida-. Bueno, éste es Sirius –dijo dirigiéndose a su prima-, con unos años más crecidito.

Sirius abrió muy grandes los ojos, recordando todo perfectamente. Salma se rió azorada.

- Vaya, has cambiado muchísimo… tu cabello… no era así –dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Sí, algún día tenía que regresar a su naturalidad –sonrió Salma, ofuscada.

- Qué bueno es verte –dijo Sirius, sinceramente.

De pronto el tribunal comenzó a llenarse de nuevo, el jurado regresó a su lugar. Dian se dirigió inmediatamente a la silla que tenía que ocupar y el fiscal la miraba ahora con un gesto desaprobatorio, ella estaba segura que era por lo que hacía unos minutos acababa de mencionar.

- ¿Le han hablado respecto a sus padres? –preguntó Salma a Sirius y Remus.

- Sí, pero ella aún no quiere verlos –respondió éste último, atento a la jueza que acababa de tomar asiento en el estribo.

- ¿Crees que puedas convencerla? –preguntó Sirius, bajando la voz.

- No lo creo –respondió Salma, de la misma manera-, pero ustedes tienen que ayudarme, es muy importante que ella lo haga.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus, intrigado-¿qué es tan urgente?

- Es algo… delicado, sólo tienen que ayudarme a convencerla.

Salma guardó silencio pues la jueza iba a comenzar a hablar, tenía un pergamino largo en la mano y se dirigió a Dian con protocolo.

- Hemos tomado nota y precisa cuenta en todas sus declaraciones –decía la mujer-, han sido también respetados todos los aspectos necesarios para tomar nuestra resolución. Pero habiendo puntos inconclusos, situaciones, y sobre todo, considerando la notable afectación de su memoria, de la cual con anterioridad se nos había informado, hemos decidido que será necesaria y obligatoria una segunda audiencia –Sirius, Remus y Salma emitieron unos sonidos de disgusto, mientras que Dian no sabía cómo digerir la noticia- en la cual resolveremos los hechos que no han quedado esclarecidos. Por lo que pedimos a la presunta, Dian Celesth Roosevelt, la presencia de tres testigos que hayan estado presentes en los momentos que no logra recordar, así como un abogado, el cual será fundamental para desarrollar el caso en mejoría. Sin más, agradecemos su presencia y esperamos vernos en la segunda visita. Hasta entonces.

El martillazo final de la jueza fue muy duro, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos a Dian que casi no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo fue el caso?

El señor Weasley esperaba a todos fuera de la mazmorra de interrogación. Dian tenía una expresión lívida y su prima la animaba continuamente sin tener resultados. Sirius había salido furioso recriminando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

- ¡Estos burócratas de pacotilla! –exclamó al ver Arthur, confundido-. ¡La han citado a una segunda audiencia¿Dónde está Kingsley¿dónde está¡Dime, Arthur, esto no se va a quedar así!

- Tranquilízate, Canuto –pidió Remus, pacientemente.

- ¿Es cierto, habrá una segunda audiencia? –preguntó el señor Weasley a Dian.

- Sí, creo que no me han creído mucho… -respondió ella, decepcionada.

- No, no fue eso –siguió Remus, con templanza-, a decir verdad me parece una mejor idea que haya una segunda audiencia en presencia de un abogado. Fue muy arriesgado presentarnos así como así.

- ¡Pero qué dices, Lunático! –dijo Sirius, fuera de sí-. ¡Ustedes me disculparán pero yo nunca escuché que le ofrecieran una disculpa a Dian¡Eso, a eso venimos¡Y nada!

- Bueno, creo que de nada sirve estar en esta actitud –dijo Salma-, lo más importante es encontrar ahora un abogado.

- No tienen que preocuparse por eso –sonrió el señor Weasley, confiadamente-. Yo conozco a una chica, que es excelente, prima lejana de Molly, ella te ayudará.

- Gracias, Arthur, pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente molestia –dijo Dian apenada.

- No, no lo es –respondió éste-. Llegaremos a donde sea, para hacer justicia.

Dian sonrió agradecida y luego salió seguida de su prima. Sirius detuvo a Remus precipitadamente.

- Dime¿ya le has dicho a Tonks acerca de Dian?

- No –dijo Remus con resignación-. Pero ya he hablado con Dian respecto a esto…

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Sirius, alarmado-. ¿Dian ya lo sabe?

- Sí.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde hace varios días –respondió Lupin extrañado-. Supuse que ya lo sabías, que ella ya te lo había contado. Es por ello que han pasado estas cosas en los últimos días…

- ¡Diablos! –Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente-. Pensé que Dian no lo sabía, aquel día las presenté como si nada.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Lo siento mucho, Lunático…

- Vaya… bueno, supongo que Dian habrá entendido. Pero conocer a Tonks así como así…

Cuando ambos salieron de la salita se encontraron con que Arthur ya había llevado hasta ese lugar a quien sería la abogada de Dian. De hecho, se estaban presentando. Sirius se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a una mujer muy linda, rubia, con el pelo recogido en la nuca, gafas brillantes y portando una falda y saco gris con elegancia. Él también se estaba volviendo loco con tantos recuerdos, pues estaba seguro de haberla visto antes.

- ¡Oh, Remus, Sirius! –exclamó el señor Weasley, contento-. Ya le he presentado a Dian a Nola. Nola Johansson, quien llevará el caso.

- ¿Qué tal? –saludó cortésmente la chica.

Remus sonrió amablemente, pero Sirius cambió su expresión, pues claro que la reconocía y su presencia ahí no era muy grata.

* * *

Días después el nerviosismo había pasado. Dian había encontrado mucho alivio en la confianza de Nola, su nueva abogada, quien no sólo se había comportado como una excelente profesional, sino también como una buena amiga. Al fin ella había encontrado una buena compañía, una mujer, a quien pudiese contarle lo que ocurría. Extrañaba mucho a Lily, por ello y muchas cosas más, pero Nola había sabido escucharla y estaba, además, su prima que la había estado frecuentando constantemente a la casa Black, donde Ron había comentado que la belleza era de familia, pero Dian seguía siendo su favorita. El esposo de Salma siempre estaba viajando, por lo cual a ella le daba tiempo libre y suficiente para acompañar a Dian, aunque a ésta a veces le incomodaba su presencia, en pocos días ya habían tenido sus eternas diferencias.

Todos ya habían sido enterados del problema, exceptuando muchas cosas que Dian no quería revelar aún. Sirius se encontraba muy nervioso, pues la presencia de Nola le incomodaba. Él recordaba todo absolutamente. Nola había estudiado en Hogwarts, en Ravenclaw, iba cuatro años por debajo de ellos, pero aún así Sirius la había invitado a salir alguna vez y para la segunda, la había besado y luego cambiado por otra chica mayor, mucho más interesante y menos infantil. Sirius no lo había mencionado a nadie, pero el remordimiento le comía la conciencia. Evitaba encontrarse con ella. Pero aparentemente Nola lo había olvidado o simplemente no quería recordárselo, ella seguía siendo amable con él como con todos.

Se habían habituado ya a la presencia de Dian como una más del grupo. A Harry le gustaba mucho verla al lado de su padrino y de Remus, pues los viejos años los hacían divertirse todavía y gastarse bromas de vez en cuando. Sólo así se le olvidaba su complicada situación con Ginny, que no había hablado con él desde entonces, y con Hermione que estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Dian seguía luchando y haciendo uso del pensadero para poder recordar lo que había olvidado en todos esos años, Nola había dicho que sería un proceso lento y que no debía desesperarse, pero a Dian eso no le parecía suficiente, se sentía presionada por todos lados. Salma le rogaba a cada instante que debía ver a sus padres, además estaba la constante presencia de Remus que le perturbaba la conciencia, lo tenía muchas veces a escasos centímetros y tenía que contener el deseo enorme y posesivo de querer estar a su lado, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo que la estaba matando por dentro. Agradecía que Tonks no había vuelto aparecer por ahí, pero el hecho de haberla conocido era suficiente como para sentirse estallar cuando la recordaba. Y por si fuera poco, la carta para presentarse a la segunda audiencia ya había llegado. Se celebraría en tres días próximos.

Nola había sugerido a Sirius y Remus como testigos, Dian estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, pero para su tercer testigo estaba indecisa. Remus se había mostrado consciente y había dicho algo que tanto a Dian como a Sirius les escandalizaba, pero finalmente habían tenido que aceptar pues era importante. Así que, una mañana Nola y Dian se dirigieron al lugar donde lo encontrarían, en Hogwarts, en las frías mazmorras…

- Primero me hubiese disparado a mí misma antes de pedirte este favor, Severus –decía Dian, intranquila-, pero no tuve alternativa.

- Qué amable eres, Roosevelt, pero temo que con esa misma amabilidad te pediré dos cosas importantes –dijo Severus dirigiéndole una mirada fría-. Una, no vuelvas a molestarme y dos, estás pisando mi tapete fino de Egipto…

Dian miró al suelo y se retiró del lugar, mirándolo fastidiada. Nola se aclaró la garganta, había permanecido callada escuchando cómo Dian trataba de convencer a Severus de ser su tercer testigo, se acercó a Severus que la miró rápidamente y luego regresó los ojos hacia los cristales donde había estado metiendo hojas y esencias.

- Severus, seguramente debes recordarme, estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts…

Dian se cruzó de brazos con fastidio, sin comprender cómo eso convencería a Snape. Pero éste, se puso más nervioso que en cualquier otra ocasión, como si Nola lo obligara a beber un veritaserum muy poderoso.

* * *

La señora Weasley había mandado a Ron, Hermione y Harry a asear toda la casa Black, pues con las visitas recientes todo estaba revuelto y enloquecido. Los chicos se habían quejado, pero finalmente se encontraban haciéndolo. Ron y Hermione no se hablaban más que para lo necesario y técnicamente obligatorio, Harry muchas veces servía de intermediario, aunque esta situación le cansaba y le exasperaba.

Habían entrado a la habitación de Sirius, la misma que seguía ocupando Dian. Estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, no había nada que la señora Weasley pudiera desaprobar, pero dada su enajenación por descubrir el misterio Roosevelt, los hizo limpiar hasta la más mínima partícula de polvo. En el tocador había loción, un cepillo y un espejo de plata, así como algunos maquillajes que Dian utilizaba. Estaban también unos libros, un tintero, plumas y pergaminos. Ron respiró hondo con un tonto gesto.

- Huele a ella –dijo con fanatismo.

- Ron, por favor, eso se escucha muy desagradable –dijo Hermione desaprobatoriamente.

- Y mira, en el cepillo debe haber cabello de ella…

- ¿Por qué no te pones su labial? –preguntó Harry, divertido y Hermione sonrió burlonamente.

- Ese viejo Canuto tiene mucha suerte, mira que conseguirse una mujer así –dijo Ron, abriendo el armario.

- Sirius lo merecía –dijo Harry, mientras con la varita sacudía la alfombra-, y se ven bien juntos.

- Yo no creo que Dian y Sirius tengan algo más que una amistad, ni siquiera creo que lo hayan tenido –dijo Hermione, con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Ron, sorprendido-. ¡Pero si tú misma los has visto, Hermione!

- Sí, los he visto, pero hay otras cosas que ustedes no. Los hombres generalmente se dejan llevar por las apariencias, pero es claro que Dian no tiene nada que ver con Sirius más allá de una amistad. Al contrario, debe tratarse de otra persona… -Hermione se había acercado al armario que había abierto Ron y miró su interior, además de la elegante y fina ropa que Dian usaba, como túnicas negras, sacos, blusas blancas, y escotes, estaba el pensadero brillantemente iluminado.

- ¿Qué cosas no hemos visto? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

- ¡Un pensadero! –interrumpió Ron exclamando-. ¿Será de Sirius?

- Está en su habitación –dijo Hermione, encogiéndose en hombros.

Harry se acercó tentado por el merodeo y se aproximó a la vasija más que los otros dos, cuando tenía la nariz pegada casi al líquido descubrió una mancha, de algo que parecía ser una persona. Alguien delgado, de piel blanca, nariz afilada y un revuelto cabello negro, que cubría el rostro detrás de unas gafas. A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón y maravillado se dirigió a Ron y Hermione que miraban con atención.

- ¡Es mi padre! –exclamó contento, frenéticamente-. ¡Deben ser los recuerdos de Sirius y mi padre!

- ¿De los merodeadores? –preguntó Ron, igualmente entusiasmado-. ¡Vamos, vamos, veamos!

- ¡No! –dijo Hermione, deteniéndolos-. ¡Esto debe ser privado, a Sirius no le gustaría que lo hicieran!

- ¡Hermione, es Sirius! No conozco a nadie más despreocupado que él –dijo Ron, con tentativa-. Sólo echamos una vista y ya.

La chica hizo un gesto de nerviosismo, aunque se sentía tentada a mirar no quería hacerlo. Pero observó a Harry tan feliz y tan emocionado que no importaba nada que sucediera, inclusive si se trataban de recuerdos de Sirius que estaba segura no serían muy agradables u honestos. Ella accedió, con un resoplo.

- ¡Veamos a los merodeadores! –gritó Ron y los tres inclinaron las cabezas hasta tocar el líquido plateado que descansaba libremente en la vasija y en un segundo se sumergieron en él.

* * *

Cayeron en seco sobre la mata verde de los campos. Harry se levantó de un salto excitado por la sensación de tener nuevamente a su padre frente a frente, como un chiquillo adolescente insoportable quizá, pero finalmente era su padre, su mismo retrato, su reflejo, a quien tanto deseaba ver una y otra vez y si tenía suerte podría encontrarse con su madre, esa chica dulce y gentil que detestaba en lo más mínimo a Potter.

Ron y Hermione se levantaron también, mirando a ambos lados. Y sus miradas se quedaron fijas en Hogwarts, en el castillo, en lo grande e imponente que era. No lo recordaban así, después de todo lo que había acontecido era una emoción extraña regresar, aunque fuese el pasado de alguien más. Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando un grupo de muchachos pasó muy cerca a ellos, eran alumnos de Ravenclaw, con atuendo muy distinto al suyo, estaban efectivamente en la época de sus padres.

Harry buscaba apresurado a su padre, pero no fue necesario mucho esfuerzo.

- ¡Vamos, Evans, sólo tienes que mirar un segundo!

- Te he dicho que estoy estudiando, Potter.

- ¿Qué te cuesta un segundo? Te va a gustar.

Harry giró con el corazón en la garganta. Su padre estaba ahí. James Potter juagaba con una snitch en la mano, que brincaba violentamente queriendo escapar. Su madre estaba muy cercana, sentada sobre el césped, leyendo un pesado volumen sobre Aritmancia, Hermione se sintió entusiasmada como si quisiese preguntarle qué tal se encontraba la lectura. Ron alcanzó a señalar apresurado, pues Sirius Black se acercaba, con su aparente manía de caminar pavorosamente, con su pelo hasta el cuello, sedoso y negro y esos ojos grises que nunca dejaban ir una. Detrás de él Remus caminaba, con un volumen casi tan pesado como el de Lily, sin prestar atención.

Harry les calculaba no más de trece años, los chicos aún tenían sus voces delgadas y en proceso de cambiar. Miraba todo sonrientemente, a su padre insistiendo ser visto y su madre ignorándolo.

- ¿Ya te ha dicho que sí, Potter? –preguntó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos burlonamente.

- No, Evans es persistente –respondió James, sentándose al lado de la chica-. Anda¿quieres ver el truco?

- Ya te he dicho que no –contestó Lily, esta vez malhumorada.

- Vaya… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? –dijo James, colocándose la snitch, que revoloteaba rápidamente, sobre la nariz y dejándola ahí por un momento. Lily por fin volteó a verlo.

- Si tuvieses la nariz un poquito más larga quizá serías un buen buscador –sonrió ella, sarcásticamente.

- Si tuviese la nariz más grande sería un Quejicus –rió James, divertido.

Sirius le hizo segunda y Remus despegó los ojos de su libro, también divertido. La snitch salió disparada volando violentamente, de la misma manera en que Lily Evans se levantó del césped, con una cara crispada y salió a grandes zancadas alejándose de ellos. James también se levantó, mirándola irse, todavía divertido, pero sabiendo que había cometido un grave error.

- Mira cómo se pone por su Quejicus –dijo Sirius, con desaprobación.

- La molestaron de nuevo –dijo Remus, volviendo a su lectura.

- Sí… ya se le pasará…

- Así no conseguirás conquistarla, Potter.

La voz de una chica se había unido al grupo y Ron, Hermione y Harry que lo habían mirado todo con diversión se quedaron sorprendidos pues reconocieron perfectamente de quién se trataba, sobre todo Ron que dio un chillido de emoción. Era Dian, muchos años más joven, una niña, igual que Lily. Linda, de aspecto gentil, con el cabello sorprendentemente rizado recogido en una graciosa coleta, con la corbata de Gryffindor ya desanudada. Y al parecer no sólo Ron se había quedado embelesado, pues cuando Dian llegó hacia ellos, Remus cerró su libro inmediatamente prestándole toda la atención.

- No estoy tratando de conquistarla, Roosevelt –negó James, sonriendo-. Sólo que las chicas son difíciles de complacer.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá te comportas como un papanatas con ella? –preguntó la chica, con suspicacia.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Roosevelt? –preguntó Sirius, con malicia-. ¿Dónde está ese jugador de quidditch por el que babeas?

- …Y si sigues escuchando consejos de malas compañías seguirás ahuyentándola –siguió Dian, fingiendo no escuchar a Sirius-. Deberías aprender a Lupin.

- ¡Oh sí, claro! –exclamó Sirius, con sorna-. ¡Lupin es el chico correcto!

- Dejen de pelear –sugirió Remus, sonrojado.

- Ya, ya… hacemos mucho escándalo por el mal carácter de Evans, eso le sucede por juntarse con el narigudo ese –dijo James, molesto, dejándose caer en la hierba.

- Estás celoso –dijo Dian, pensativa-. Sólo trata de comportarte como un humano y no como un…

- ¡Un sapo gigante! –gritó Sirius con su voz adolescente, sosteniendo un sapo enorme con verrugas asquerosas y escamas y exponiéndolo en el rostro escandalizado de Dian.

- ¡ERES UN ASCO, BLACK! –gritó ella furiosa, sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo repulsor, que hizo que el chico cayera unos metros al suelo. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó con James a contemplar la pelea que se iba a desatar.

Harry reía divertido y Hermione se acercó hacia donde se encontraba James con una cara de preocupación, era tan parecido a Harry que casi sintió un escalofrío. Ron saltaba emocionado.

- ¡Dale, atácalo con todo! –decía inútilmente a Dian, que miraba fulminantemente a Sirius que ya se había levantado y tenía la varita preparada con una sonrisa sarcástica-. ¡Miren que linda era enfadada!

Dian hizo un movimiento de varita y Sirius también, al mismo tiempo. Estaban a punto de lanzarse algún hechizo, ambos con una satisfacción evidente. Y de pronto se escuchó un ruido, el sonido de una chicharra vieja y desgarradora, que indicaba el regreso al castillo. Increíblemente Dian guardó la varita con indiferencia, Sirius también, se acercaron y se dieron la mano, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Buen encantamiento, Roosevelt –dijo él, solemnemente.

- Nos veremos luego, Black –contestó la chica y se fue rumbo al castillo con parsimonia.

Harry y Hermione miraban confundidos y Ron se quedó paralizado con la boca abierta, incapaz de mencionar algo, y antes de que pudiese todo se difuminó para dar paso a otro recuerdo.

La sala común se apareció instantáneamente frente a ellos. Con pocos alumnos yendo y viniendo, una sala común bastante cambiada, aunque con los mismos adornos y cuadros colgantes.

- ¿Vieron eso? –exclamaba Ron, estupefacto-. ¡Pensé que iban a demolerse en encantamientos!

- Ya los viste, eran demasiado amigos –dijo Hermione, con indiferencia, mirando a Harry que se había acercado al sofá escarlata que ocupaba el centro de la sala común, ahí dos chicas conversaban.

- Aún sigo creyendo que había algo más –dijo Ron, acercándose a Harry.

El muchacho se acomodó las gafas y esta vez se encontró con una Lily Evans un poco mayor, que platicaba animadamente con otra chica. Enfocó bien de quién se trataba y reconoció a Alice Longbottom, la madre de Neville, sintió un gusto increíble al verla, en su juventud, tan animada, con un semblante de vida, el rostro blanco y rosado. Distinta a la Alice que había visto tristemente en San Mungo. Ron y Hermione la reconocieron también y escucharon atentos.

- Dian no quiere admitirlo, pero le gusta mucho –reía Lily, y Harry lo hizo también contagiado por esa vitalidad.

- ¡Anda Dian, dilo! –pedía Alice con emoción.

Ellos miraron a todos lados, pero de pronto detrás del sillón saltó Dian, que se había estado amarrando las botas. Estaba vestida para un juego de quidditch y Harry y Ron se emocionaron inmediatamente. Ella tomó su escoba, una hermosa y reluciente madera.

- ¿Decir qué? –dijo con un leve sonrojo-. Ya te he dicho que no sucede nada.

- ¡Vamos! No tiene por qué apenarte –rogó Alice.

- No, ya no me molesten –dijo ella, alejándose hacia la entrada de la sala común-. Nos veremos en la cena, par de entrometidas –sonrió.

- ¡Estaremos en la torre en clase de adivinación! –exclamó Alice.

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Dian por el retrato de la dama gorda. A Harry le había provocado un excitante regocijo haber visto a su madre y a Dian juntas, como las buenas amigas que eran. Dian efectivamente también había cambiado, y Ron se puso al par con ella para poder admirarla de más cerca. Cuando terminaron su marcha estaban ya en el campo de quidditch, era evidente que Dian tenía práctica, pero se había encontrado con James Potter y Sirius Black haciendo de las suyas. Jugaban con una bomba fétida y la lanzaban a muchos metros al aire para luego batearla y reírse tontamente esquivándola y viendo cómo estallaba en algún punto del campo.

- ¡Uy, ya llegó la Ráfaga de Oro! –gritó Sirius.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, James y Sirius también habían cambiado, pero sobre todo éste último, que se había convertido en un chico sumamente guapo y atractivo, con el mismo semblante vanidoso y miraba a Dian con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Black? Si eres todo menos atlético –dijo ella, depositando su escoba en el campo.

- Estamos practicando –dijo James, distraídamente.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu "amorcito"? –preguntó Sirius, con burla a la chica.

- Déjame en paz, si no haré que te comas esa bomba fétida –dijo ella, con malhumor.

- ¡Oh sí, mi amor Re…! –iba a decir Sirius socarronamente.

- ¡Silencio! –le impuso Dian.

Harry y Ron miraban confundidos, pero Hermione al parecer ya lo había comprendido todo. Sirius jugueteaba con la bomba fétida, dándole besos al aire.

- ¡Muah, muah…! –repetía burlonamente-. Lo amas como el pez al agua, como el ave al cielo, como la snitch al desliz… te hace tan feliz que quisieras ser un moco para estar en su nariz.

James y Sirius prorrumpieron en carcajadas. A Harry y Ron también les había parecido gracioso, pero Dian se había enojado muchísimo. Tomó una de las bombas fétidas que estaban regadas por el campo, nueva y ansiosa por utilizar y la lanzó directo a Sirius. Ella, que era cazadora del equipo, una de las mejores por excelencia, así que no iba a fallar. Sirius se quedó paralizado por un segundo y sintiendo el peso del bate que sostenía en la mano reaccionó a tiempo.

- ¡Woooo! –gritó asustado golpeando fuertemente la bomba fétida y lanzándola muchos metros al aire.

James, Sirius, Dian, y los tres chicos miraron con atención la trayectoria que seguía la bomba fétida. Se había colado en una de las pequeñas ventanas de la torre de adivinación. Y segundos después el grito de toda la clase quejándose se escuchó hasta el campo.

- ¿Vieron lo que hicieron? –preguntó Dian enfurecida, tomando su escoba y alejándose de ellos.

- ¡Fue un buen poema, admítelo! –gritó Sirius, mientras su rostro se desvanecía lentamente.

Los chicos aún seguían divertidos por la escena cuando aparecieron en el siguiente recuerdo. Estaban entre unos matorrales y grandes árboles. Harry reconoció el olor del césped fresco y el sonido arrullador del lago, y recordó que alguna vez había estado ahí con Ginny, el estómago se le hizo nudo, pero pronto se concentró en el lugar exacto donde se encontraban.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Ron.

- Se escucha el lago –indicó Harry, abriéndose paso.

- Está claro que estos no son los recuerdos de Sirius –dijo Hermione, caminando detrás de él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

- Si seguimos a Dian a través de todo el colegio quiere decir que son los recuerdos de ella, no los de Sirius –explicó Hermione, con resolución.

- ¡Qué maravilla, entonces! –gritó Ron, entusiasmado.

- Todo esto es muy enigmático, pero excelente –sonrió Harry, contento.

Habían llegado a un camino despejado que iba directo al lago, miraron hacia todas partes, pensando que se encontrarían solos, no había rastro de nadie, sólo una tarde de primavera estaba presente. Con el sol de la tarde iluminando graciosamente los campos. Hermione dio unos pasos adelante, mirando en dirección al lago, con asombro y estupefacción. Harry y Ron no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que ella balbuceó unas palabras y señaló rápidamente con la mano.

Harry y Ron perdieron el aliento, tomados por sorpresa. Miraron al mismo lugar que Hermione les indicaba y ahí se encontraba el final del enigma que tanto habían estado insistiendo. Resolviéndose de una forma que no esperaban: la Dian del pasado, la chica estudiante, besaba en ese preciso momento y en ese justo lugar al Lupin joven y sin canas que sostenía su rostro dulcemente. Se besaban tiernamente, contra todo lo que se hubiese pensado. Se besaban con el brío de dos adolescentes cuyos sentimientos eran reales y honestos, con la inocencia que exigía el primer amor.

- Es claro que son sus mejores recuerdos –dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

- Y el peor regaño que ustedes recibirán…

Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Voltearon sorprendidos y alarmados, pues Sirius Black estaba cruzado de brazos, mirándolos molesto, el Sirius Black de la actualidad, aunque hubiesen preferido lo contrario. Y el recuerdo de ese beso se desvaneció rápidamente, siendo ellos expulsados al presente, donde las cosas habían cambiado con notoriedad.

* * *

- ¿Cómo pudieron entrar así como así? –exclamaba Sirius en la sala, preocupadamente.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Sirius pero es que… vi a mi padre y tuve curiosidad –se disculpaba Harry, penosamente.

- ¡Sí, pensamos que eran tus recuerdos! –dijo Ron, apresurado-. No teníamos intención de…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó la señora Weasley entrando a la sala, con un recipiente y un cucharón que batía vigorosamente. Ginny se les unió también con curiosidad.

- ¡Y pensé que con los mellizos del mal tenías suficiente! –exclamó Sirius, dejándose caer en su sillón favorito, agotado y turbado.

- ¿Ronald Weasley, qué hiciste? –preguntó Molly, enfurecida amenazándolo con el cucharón. Ron soltó un chillido de miedo.

- Nada señora Weasley, sólo que nos equivocamos –defendió Hermione.

- ¡Pero terriblemente! –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Pero qué sucedió¡Díganme! –gritó Molly, exasperada.

- ¡Vimos a Dian y Lupin besándose! –gritó aún más fuerte Ron, animado por la escena, como si pudiese verla de nuevo.

- ¿QUÉ? –gritó Molly, completamente fuera de sí-. ¿Cómo¿ahora¿dónde?

Sirius resopló con inquietud. Molly se había sentado en el sofá donde los chicos estaban siendo regañados, agitando todavía más el cucharón y Ginny había sonreído aparentemente emocionada.

- ¡En el pasado! –respondió Sirius-. ¡Este trío se metió al pensadero de Dian, creyendo que era el mío y vieron sus recuerdos!

- ¿Y se estaban besando? –Molly tenía los ojos desorbitados-. ¿Por qué¿cómo¿cuándo? –preguntaba a Ron, animadamente.

- ¡Estaban en Hogwarts… como en quinto año y se besaban junto al lago! –dijo Ron, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

- ¡Qué hermosos! –gritó la señora Weasley, entusiasmada-. ¡Y yo que pensaba que se trataba de ti, Sirius!

- ¡Te lo dije siempre, ella y yo no teníamos nada que ver! –dijo Sirius, apresurado-. ¡Pero esto no se debe saber¡Oh, Dios, me van a matar! Si Dian se entera de esto…

- ¡Así que ese era el misterio de esa mujer! –dijo Molly, entusiasmada por la noticia-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Sirius¡Tan sencillo!

- ¡No, no es nada sencillo! –gritó Sirius, alarmado poniéndose de pie frenéticamente-. ¿Sabes lo que me ocurrirá¿tienes la mejor idea?

- ¡Pero cuéntanos más, Sirius, por Dios¡Queremos saberlo! –pidió la señora Weasley importándole poco lo que él acababa de decir.

- ¿Por qué se besaban? –preguntó Ginny con entusiasmo y ansiedad.

- ¿Qué no está claro? –exclamó Ron.

Sirius suspiró resignado, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la frente. Luego miró a todos que a su vez esperaban ansiosos por una respuesta.

- Bien, bien –dijo Sirius exasperado-, pero no deben decir que yo lo dije¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, sí…

- Claro.

- Anda, dilo.

Todos le miraban impacientemente.

- Lupin y Dian estuvieron juntos finalizando quinto año –dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo, intentando recordar los viejos acontecimientos-. Su relación duró hasta poco después de Hogwarts. Luego se separaron… ehm… no hablaron por un tiempo considerable. Después, se reencontraron, volvieron y sucedió lo de Dian…

- Espera, espera… -interrumpió Ron- eso quiere decir que hasta entonces ellos seguían juntos.

- Sí…

- Quiere decir que la supuesta muerte de Dian era lo único que los había separado –siguió el chico pelirrojo con entusiasmo-. Pero al no morir Dian… ellos seguirían juntos¿cierto?

- Algo así… -dudó Sirius.

- ¡Por todos los merlines! –exclamó la señora Weasley agitando bruscamente su cucharón-. ¡Tonks!

Todos hicieron una expresión de asombro generalizada. Sirius se apresuró a aclarar la precaria situación.

- ¡Ella no lo sabe! –dijo casi atemorizado-. No, no.

- ¿Y Dian? –preguntó Harry, intrigado.

- Sí, ella lo sabe todo –asintió Sirius, sin complicaciones-. Pero no creo que sea muy bonito que a alguien se le escapara algún comentario incómodo.

- Pero es que… Remus y ella no están juntos –dijo Ginny, extrañada-. ¿Por qué? Ella pasaba más tiempo contigo que con él.

- Ellos dos son sujetos raros –dijo apresurado-. Escuchen: si Lupin y Dian no querían decir nada de esto es que no era el momento y…

- ¡Qué bellos! –exclamó la señora Weasley-. Es que sólo imaginarlos… pero Tonks¡oh Dios, no! –agitó desesperadamente el cucharón, su mezcla parecía agua.

- Molly, no debes decírselo –advirtió Sirius con firmeza.

- ¡Qué emoción, qué verdadera emoción! Ambas pelearán por él –dijo Molly arrebatada, casi aplaudiendo a no ser porque seguía batiendo.

- ¡No, no! –dijo Sirius desesperado-. No habrá ninguna pelea. Sólo no digan nada a nadie.

- Siempre pensé que había una magia especial en ellos –dijo Hermione que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí, era muy obvio y notorio –respondió la chica-, los vemos pocas veces juntos, y cuando se encuentran se sonríen, se miran mucho, y hay algo…

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y enseguida unos pasos huecos. Todos guardaron silencio y miraron con atención. Dos voces femeninas se acercaban y no tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala. Dian y Nola tenían una expresión de cansancio y extrañeza sobre todo al verlos reunidos en la sala de una forma peculiar.

- ¿El club de cocina? –preguntó Dian, divertida mirando el gran tazón y cuchara de Molly que se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

- Algo parecido –respondió Sirius, indiferente-. ¿Qué tal les fue?

- Oh, bastante bien –respondió Nola con una sonrisa abierta.

- No, no fue nada bien –negó Dian, mirándola incrédula-. ¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo que él lo hará?

- Claro que lo hará, se mostró bastante gentil…

- ¿Gentil? –exclamó Dian, sin sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella-. ¿Severus Snape gentil? Primero te creería que algún muggle puede volar antes que eso.

- Oh, vamos, no seas tan pesimista.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron a la habitación de Dian donde terminarían de acomodar y ordenar un papeleo, pero todos ellos siguieron con la mirada a Dian curiosos e intrigados por las nuevas noticias.

* * *

Remus había pedido a Tonks reunirse con él en el Callejón Diagon. Ambos se encontraban caminando por las estrechas callecitas, Remus se veía bastante abrumado, pero Tonks no paraba de hablar y hacerle comentarios de cualquier tipo, hablando de cualquier cosa, como siempre, sin notar el gesto de preocupación que éste tenía.

- ¡Y entonces Moody comenzó a activar chivatoscopios por todo el lugar! –reía la chica, esta vez con el pelo rosado-. ¡Hubieses visto la cara de la señora Rosmerta, estaba furiosa!

- Moody siempre pierde el control –dijo Remus, aparentando normalidad.

- ¡Fue muy divertido! –exclamaba Tonks y pronto guardó silencio pues Remus se había detenido a mitad del camino, donde la gente no concurría-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo sé que tenemos cosas que hablar y por situaciones diversas no hemos podido –comenzó Remus, con cautela-, pero quisiera ahora poder hacerlo, pues esto no debe esperar más.

- Claro, pero ese tono me asusta –dijo Tonks con confusión.

- Bueno… quizá te parezca un poco extraño pero quisiera que hablásemos un poco del pasado… mi pasado –dijo él, frunciendo las cejas.

- No entiendo, Remus –dijo ella, turbada-¿qué sucede con eso?

- Bien… bueno –dijo aclarándose la garganta-, recuerdas que alguna vez me preguntaste si en mi vida hubo otra mujer con quien yo… hubiese tenido una relación real, duradera¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, por supuesto –asintió Tonks-, y tú me dijiste que ella había muerto.

- Sí… había muerto –siguió él, concentrado en lo que tenía que decir-. Pero siento que… nunca te conté la historia como había sucedido.

- ¡Oh, no es necesario, Remus! –se apresuró ella-. Yo sé que te duele y te cuesta hablar de ello.

- Pero es que yo necesito…

- No, no. Yo entiendo –dijo Tonks, sonriendo-. Ella es tu pasado, nada de eso tiene que ver con lo que tenemos ahora. Aquella vez que lo hablamos yo quedé muy satisfecha con lo que me habías dicho. No debes vivir más con ese fantasma…

- Ese es el problema, Tonks –señaló Remus, preocupado-, es el problema exacto.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que ella no es un fantasma.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Tonks, perturbada-. Por Dios, Remus, explícate.

- Tonks –le dijo tomándola delicadamente por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos-, ella no murió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Tonks tenía una mirada confusa y angustiada.

- Todo fue un error. La mujer de mi pasado no murió –Remus hizo una pausa y finalmente tomó valor-. Y esa mujer es Dian Roosevelt.

Tonks rogaba al cielo porque Remus no siguiera. Porque ella perfectamente sabía que el pasado de ninguna manera moría.

* * *

- No dejarás que me arrepienta¿cierto?

- No. Ya estamos aquí.

- Podríamos volver otro día… quizá en Navidad.

- Dian, pareces esa niña adolescente malcriada.

- Te recuerdo que yo me fui de esta casa siendo esa niña malcriada, y las cosas no han cambiado tanto desde entonces.

Un día antes de la segunda audiencia, Dian y Salma estaban de pie, justo frente a la casa que había sido el hogar que más temía en el mundo. Dian sentía miedo, terror y emoción, no podía contenerlo. Dian estaba regresando a casa.

_**Continuará…**_


	12. La sentencia

**12  
La sentencia**

Kensington Palace No. 12. Un barrio muggle lujoso, donde la calma y la perfección se respiraban. La casa lucía maravillosa, como siempre, con sus tres pisos lujosamente distribuidos. Se alzaba sobre una pequeña colina, donde sus pastos eran verdes y llamativos. Su color crema combinado con el blanco cenizo y el negro de su herrería. El jardín delantero, muy amplio, estaba rodeado de grandes y hermosos árboles de todo tipo, de distintos lugares del mundo, de todos los climas, naciendo de sus raíces perfectamente bien distribuidas. Los abedules eran tan bellos que parecían tener vida propia, sonriéndole siempre a las margaritas que estaban en una de las jardineras. Un fresno muy ancho se asomaba por detrás de la casa y a ella le trajo bellos recuerdos, tantas veces había pasado ahí imaginando que el gran e imponente árbol era un gigante, ella le cortaba una rama para hacerse de una varita, hacía duelos con él, en los que siempre salía victoriosa. Nunca imaginó que el tiempo iba a pasar tan rápido. Alguna vez, a los seis años, se había caído justo ahí cuando la escoba de su padre, que ella había tomado sin permiso, se estrelló contra el tronco y salió disparada, cayendo de golpe al suelo, levantándose con una sonrisa soñadora, diciendo que el quidditch era lo mejor en todo el universo.

-FLASHBACK-

_Las rodillas estaban muy sucias y el dolor era más fuerte que el mismo color. Sangraba de una de ellas, de la derecha. Se tocó con mucho cuidado, su madre había dicho que no se ensuciara para la cena, la más importante cena, su padre tendría invitados y ella había sido vestida propiamente para la ocasión: un vestido de satín rosa, cubierto por un tul muy fino sobre la falda que caía graciosamente sobre sus rodillas ahora manchadas de ese color marrón que armoniza la sangre y el lodo. La elfina doméstica se había esmerado mucho en hacerle un hermoso peinado, donde sus rizos castaños caían graciosamente sobre su nuca y muy cerca de las orejas. Sus mejillas rojizas, producto del aire al contacto de su piel, estaban espolvoreadas de tierra y césped._

_Dian__se había caído de la escoba y no conservaba nada de lo decente y pulcro que era su vestido ni su peinado. Había entrado una vez más al estudio de su padre, ese que estaba lleno de increíbles objetos de quidditch, entre ellos la preciada escoba, la famosa escoba de Victorio Roosevelt. La había tomado, con insistencia pese a todas las advertencias de su madre. La había sacado al extenso jardín y se había subido en ella, sin saber, sin tener idea de lo que era tener el control. Pero cada vez que lo hacía era fantástico. Parecía que la escoba volaba y se dirigía por sí misma, ella sólo tenía que sujetarse fuertemente y dejarse llevar por el viento, que a veces golpeaba salvajemente sus pómulos. Cerraba los ojos y no pensaba en parar, sino en seguir subiendo y subiendo, en sentir el delicioso sabor del aire en sus labios, y tener la sensación de vértigo, de adrenalina, de la emoción que en tierra no había. Era volar, volar libre. _

_Pero había caído, se había estrellado contra uno de los árboles que abundaban el inmenso jardín. Había tenido deseos incontrolables de llorar, pero no por el dolor, sino por la frustración de no mantener el equilibrio. Se miraba el vestido con temor¿ahora qué diría, cómo lo enmendaría? Para eso estaban las varitas mágicas y ella no podía usarlas, estaba tan prohibido como volar en la escoba de su padre. Lo que más preocupaba en ese momento era la escoba, no había sufrido ningún daño pero tenía que devolverla a su lugar. La tomó cuidadosamente con el corazón palpitándole muy fuerte, miraba a todos lados y a su vestido manchado. El fresno con el que había chocado parecía agitarse pavorosamente como intentando acusarla. La pobre niña miraba tímida y angustiada y sintió el estómago dolerle muy fuerte cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándole._

- _¡Dian! –gritaba la mujer dentro de la casa-. ¿Dónde estás?_

_Dian__rápidamente se escondió detrás del árbol con la escoba muy bien sujeta a ella. Intentando no hacer ruido, casi sin respirar. Pudo escuchar las pisadas de su madre entrando al jardín, acercándose cada vez más._

- _¿Pero dónde se ha metido esta niña? –la voz de su madre sonaba enfadada-. ¡Dian¡Dian¡No pienso ir por ti, ven ahora mismo¿Me escuchaste?_

_Dian__temblaba y miraba a la escoba con mucho miedo._

- _¡Los invitados van a llegar en cualquier momento! –gritó una vez más-. ¡Entra ahora mismo a la casa¡Y más te vale que no hayas ensuciado ese vestido!_

_Su madre al fin se fue. Dian estaba muy asustada, las manos le sudaban tanto como si las hubiese sumergido en un charco de agua, y podía escuchar su corazón en los oídos. Se llevó un dedo a la boca como cada vez que se ponía muy nerviosa. Miró aprehensivamente la escoba, no había forma de regresarla, no por ahora, tenía que esconderla en algún lado. Miró intuitivamente la copa del árbol y de pronto unas nuevas pisadas de escucharon._

- _¡Dian! –la voz gruesa y profunda de su padre resonó por todo el jardín-. ¡Entra ahora, tu madre está molesta¡No la hagas enojar más, esta cena es importante!_

_Pero ella no pensaba salir. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero contuvo el aliento con tal de no ser descubierta._

- _¡Deja de jugar, y ven ahora! –insistió su padre-. ¡No habrá postre para ti!_

_Se fue. La niña había aferrado tanto su dedo contra el paladar que ya lo tenía morado. Volvió a mirar con nerviosismo la copa del árbol. Tenía que esconder muy bien la escoba. Se dio cuenta de su vestido sucio nuevamente. Ella misma tenía que esconderse también. Sintió una furia incontenible, un ahogo y unas ganas enormes de soltarse a llorar y a patalear. Con la rabia que sus seis años le permitieron subió nuevamente a la escoba y con gran destreza logró alcanzar la altura adecuada y sostenerse de una de las grandes y anchas ramas del gran fresno. _

_Cautelosamente se sentó ahí, con las piernas encogidas, con la legendaria escoba de su padre en sus brazos. Se recargó en la madera del mango, oliendo ese aroma que tanto le gustaba y cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad, esa era una de esas circunstancias en las que sentía que iba a morir. Su cuerpo se entumía y el corazón se le aceleraba. Sus manos parecían de hule, muy frágiles y sin fuerza, las piernas se le doblaban como gelatina y su sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Tenía que respirar, hondo y profundo, eso le había enseñado su padre, tenía que controlarse. Si no, caería del árbol y sería peor._

_Abrió los ojos repentinamente. El árbol se movía, se contoneaba delicadamente, sin hacerle daño. Estuvo muy atenta a lo que sucedía: de una de las ramas gruesas del árbol salió una mariposa, como danzando con el aire. Una hermosa mariposa morada que tenía alas muy largas y finas. Se posó sobre el filo del mango de la escoba. Dian la miraba atentamente. Con el brillo del sol de atardecer parecía muy bella. Acercó lentamente su pequeña mano blanquizca y la mariposa pudo posarse en ella, sin temor._

- _¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_Dian__abrió los ojos asustada. La mariposa le hablaba. Miró a todos lados para cerciorarse que no había nadie más. Parecía que sí, que realmente se dirigía a ella. La niña fascinada sonrió, con esa maravilla que dan los seis años._

- _Dian_ –_dijo con su voz infantil, suave y delgada._

- _Qué bello nombre –respondió la mariposa, dirigiéndole sus antenas-. ¿Sabes qué significa?_

_La niña negó inocentemente. Ella sólo era Dian, Dian Roosevelt._

- _Llena de luz –la mariposa aleteó fuertemente, su voz era como la de un silbido nocturno._

_Dian__sonrió con curiosidad, con sus dientes recientemente nuevos, muy blancos y aún inmaduros._

- _¿Qué eres tú? –preguntó apresurada-. ¿Eres real?_

- _Soy muy real –respondió la mariposa-, tan real como tu sangre. ¿Te duele?_

- _Un poquito –contestó la niña, encogiéndose en hombros-. Ennie lo arreglará._

- _¿Tu elfina?_

- _Sí._

- _¿Por qué no tu madre?_

- _Oh… ella… –dijo la niña, pensativa- no siempre tiene tiempo. Tendrá una cena importante hoy._

- _¿Qué tal tu padre?_

- _Me matará si sabe que tomé su escoba –dijo Dian, con temor-. La cuida tanto como los duendes a su oro._

- _¿Cuál es tu oro? –le preguntó la mariposa, posándose en su pulgar._

- _¿Mi oro? –preguntó ella, indecisa-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa¿es como tener objetos de oro¡Tengo juguetes increíbles! De todos los lugares del mundo donde ha estado mi padre._

- _El oro es aquello que quieres y no cambiarías por nada –el sonido de la mariposa era tan hermoso que Dian quería dormir y soñar-. Tu oro, lo más preciado._

- _Lo más preciado… -la niña miró hacia el horizonte, con el brillo en sus ojos aceituna- volar. Quiero volar._

- _¿Qué es volar, Dian?_

_La niña se mordió el labio inferior, temerosa de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era volar?_

- _Quiero volar como tú. Porque volar es ser libre, es irse y viajar a donde nunca nadie haya ido._

- _¿A dónde quieres ir?_

- _No estoy segura._

- _¿Sabes? –dijo la mariposa posándose ahora sobre su antebrazo-, conozco un lugar donde el tiempo nunca se acaba, donde los sueños son infinitos. Un lugar donde lo imposible no existe. Ahí podrías volar, Dian. Podrías ser libre._

_La niña miró con excitación, pero repentinamente su mirada se volvió opaca y triste._

- _¿Qué pasa?_

- _Esas cosas no existen –respondió, casi en un susurro-, mis padres dirán que no puedo hacerlo._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Porque debo hacer cosas que hacen niñas como yo. No debo ensuciarme, no debo gritar, no debo responder mal. No podré volar._

_La mariposa se desprendió de la piel suave y tersa de la niña y se volvió a posar sobre el mango de la escoba, a la altura de esos bellos ojos verdes que Dian poseía, y volvió a hablarle con la dulzura de una mano delicada._

- _¿Tienes miedo?_

_Dian__asintió, con mucho dolor, comenzó a llorar sin sollozar, las lágrimas sólo le resbalaban por su pequeño rostro rojizo y su cabello rizado, graciosamente despeinado se veía iluminado por los últimos rayos del atardecer._

- _Sí, mucho._

- _No temas más –dijo la mariposa, agitándose-, no temas. Podrás volar._

- _¿Pero cómo? –exclamó la niña, limpiándose las lágrimas con furor-. ¡Quiero alas, quiero poder hacerlo!_

- _¿Quisieras ser una mariposa?_

_Dian__se quedó maravillada, asintiendo con ahínco. La mariposa parecía también muy entusiasmada._

- _Todavía no es tiempo, pero aprenderás. Cuando los años pasen y el dolor deje sus marcas sabrás hacerlo. Podrás volar, podrás ser como yo. Podrás ser libre._

- _¡Pero falta mucho! –exclamó con angustia-. No quiero estar sola, ya nunca más. Me estoy volviendo invisible¿ves¿ves? –exclamó con desesperación, nuevamente el corazón se le salía y esa sensación de muerte estaba muy próxima-. ¡Comienzo a desaparecer¡Así empieza, me duele… me duele mucho!_

_La niña cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, desesperada, aferrándose a ella. Iba a desaparecer, iba a morir. La mariposa se colocó sobre su dedo, el cual ya estaba entumido. Dian poco a poco fue recobrando el pulso normal. Levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y miró nuevamente a su compañera._

- _Eres tan pequeña y tienes tanto dolor. Tu alma es muy vieja, grandes sufrimientos han pasado por ti, desde antes que nacieras. Pero aprenderás y entonces crecerás._

- _No quiero crecer –Dian negó con fuerza-. No quiero ser como mi madre, ni como mi padre. No quiero trabajar en el ministerio, no quiero hacer nada de eso._

- _No lo harás. Sólo será lo que tú decidas._

- _¿Yo soy mala? –preguntó de pronto la niña, con ese terrible estremecimiento que le horrorizaba._

- _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

- _Porque no soy lo que mis padres dicen que sea. Porque no los quiero._

- _Los quieres. _

- _No los quiero –Dian se cruzó de brazos, enfadada-. Ellos no me quieren, nunca están conmigo. _

- _Dian, los seres humanos son terriblemente complejos, están llenos de cosas buenas y malas. La gente se confunde mucho¿sabes? Porque dejan de escuchar a su corazón. Tus padres te quieren, más que cualquier persona._

_Dian__bajó los brazos, cabizbaja._

- _¿Tú y yo somos amigas? –preguntó con debilidad._

- _¿Tú quieres que lo seamos?_

- _¡Sí!_

- _¿Aunque sólo nos veamos por esta única vez?_

- _¿Qué? –exclamó la niña con miedo-. ¿Por qué sólo una vez?_

- _Porque la magia no se repite. Porque la magia pasa una vez. Como el amor._

- _Yo quiero magia –sonrió Dian, maravillada-, quiero hacer mucha magia. Pero no quiero el amor._

- _El amor es magia._

- _No, no me servirá –negó-. Porque quiero volar._

- _El amor es volar._

- _¡No! –exclamó la niña incrédula-. ¿Cómo es eso?_

- _El amor es tan delicado como una música muy suave, como los brazos de tu madre cuando te arropa, como los besos de tu padre cuando duermes. Como todas esas cosas fabulosas que no ves, porque pareciera que sólo ocurre en sueños. Algún día las verás, pensarás que sigues durmiendo, pero estarás tan despierta como para reconocerlo._

- _¿Eso es el amor?_

- _Eso y muchas cosas más._

_La mirada de la niña se perdió entre todas las ramas que apenas se distinguían en la temprana oscuridad. La mariposa levantó las antenas._

- _Eso que te pasa, esos sudores fríos¿qué son realmente?_

- _No lo sé –Dian se encogió en hombros, sin preocupación._

- _¿Cuándo sucede?_

- _Cuando me asusto mucho. Mi corazón dejará de latir, debo estar enferma._

- _No, no lo estás. Pero ten cuidado con tu corazón. _

- _Es que yo… no quiero seguir sola –su mirada era tan suplicante que el árbol guardó silencio-, yo quiero amigos._

- _Esa es otra maravilla de poder volar._

- _Tú eres mi amiga._

- _Puedes pensar en mí cada vez que tu corazón sienta miedo, cada vez que ese sudor frío te recorra el cuerpo. Yo estaré siempre ahí para protegerte. Aunque no puedas verme._

- _¿Por qué no podré verte?_

- _Porque estarás muy ocupada con tus amigos._

_Dian__sonrió feliz, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo._

- _Baja ya._

- _No quiero decirte adiós._

- _Cuando seas mariposa nos volveremos a ver. No me digas adiós._

_Dian__miró hacia abajo, de pronto el suelo parecía muy lejano. Se sentía el frío de la noche, ya había oscurecido, su vestido sucio había secado y sus rodillas ya no dolían. Ya no tenía miedo. Había tenido su primera amiga. Repentinamente el césped parecía muy, muy lejano y unas voces en eco se podían escuchar. Ella intentó mirar pero su vista se nubló, sintió un leve escalofrío, todo giró y ella cayó._

_Abrió los ojos lenta y pausadamente. Estaba rodeada de almohadas suaves y huecas, arropada hasta mitad del torso con las sábanas finas de lino en las que resplandecían muchas escobas voladoras y se movían lentamente sobre la tela, tal cual la escoba que había hurtado del estudio. Era el olor de su habitación. Estaba oscuro, todo nítidamente iluminado por los candiles que colgaban de las paredes, en un rojo amarillento._

_Se encontraba acostada en su gran cama con dosel. Sin el vestido sucio y con pijama de quidditch. En un rincón de la habitación estaban sus muñecas, sus juegos y todos esos artilugios carísimos. Un espejo en un tocador de caoba, con oro alrededor del marco. Alfombras y paredes tapizadas de telas extrañísimas y muy caras. Cuadros, fotografías y dibujos desordenados en un escritorio y sus libros apilados en un gran librero altísimo. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, por ella se colaba un rayo de luz transversal y se escuchaban las voces de su padre y la de un hombre más._

- _No tiene ningún golpe evidente, a excepción de las rodillas –era la voz de su médico-. Dian está pasando por una crisis nerviosa bastante común en algunos niños, sobre todo si se exige demasiado o se encuentra bajo presión. Esos mareos y pérdidas de conocimiento son resultado del fuerte control de su mente hacia su cuerpo. Los ejercicios de respiración vienen bien a este caso, también algunas pócimas o remedios caseros que ustedes mismos podrían preparar, pero lo más recomendable es que ella aprenda a enfrentar sus miedos y a controlarse._

- _¿Cómo es posible eso? –preguntó su madre, apresuradamente, se notaba que había llorado._

- _Quizá sea producto de la soledad. Debería quizá tener algún contacto distinto que el de casa o el rutinario._

_Sus padres guardaron silencio. Dian se había incorporado y sentada en su cama escuchaba todo con atención. El médico se marchó, Dian escuchó sus pisadas bajar por las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par. Sus padres habían entrado con un gesto perturbad, sorprendidos de que ella hubiese despertado. Su madre se acercó rápidamente a ella y le acarició las mejillas, que ya no tenían tierra, le sonrió acomodándole el cabello con dulzura, su padre se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás, muy pensativo._

- _¿Estás bien? –preguntó su madre, con cautela. La niña asintió-. ¿Quieres algo de cenar?_

- _No –negó Dian, preocupada-. ¿Arruiné tu cena?_

- _No, no –respondió su madre-, nos asustamos mucho._

- _Lo siento._

_Dian__miraba a su padre con miedo, él por el contrario seguía muy pensativo, ensimismado._

- _No debes tomar la escoba –siguió su madre-, es muy peligrosa. No lo vuelvas a hacer¿sí?_

- _Sí –asintió la niña._

_Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó fuertemente, con toda la culpabilidad. Luego la miró de nuevo y sonrió._

- _Anda, debes tener muchísima hambre¿te parecen unas galletas de chocolate? Ennie preparó muchas para ti._

_Dian__asintió complacida. Su madre le acomodó el rizado cabello por enésima vez y salió de la habitación. Su padre, silenciosamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, en la cama._

- _¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

- _No –respondió él, acariciándole la mano-. No estoy enojado._

_Dian__siguió cabizbaja, con mucha pena y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su mano muy nerviosamente._

- _No debes tener miedo –dijo su padre de pronto, con suavidad-, no estamos enojados. Sólo nos preocupamos por ti._

- _Quiero ser una mariposa, papá –dijo la niña con emoción y brillo en los ojos-. Quiero serlo, dime cómo._

- _¿Una mariposa? –preguntó su padre, incrédulo-. ¿De dónde sacas eso?_

- _¡Quiero serlo, por favor! –exclamó ella, juntando sus pequeñas manos-. ¿Cómo lo hago con magia?_

- _Dian, no puedes transformarte en una mariposa así como así –respondió su padre, divertido._

_Ella lo miró molesta, se cruzó de brazos arrugando la nariz, enfadada. Él sonrió todavía divertido con la ocurrencia y la tomó en brazos._

- _¿Por qué quieres transformarte en una mariposa?_

- _Para poder volar –dijo ella, forzadamente, inflando las mejillas._

- _Para eso están las escobas._

- _Pero tú no me dejas._

- _¿Qué te parece si te compramos una, una pequeña claro, sólo para ti?_

_Las palabras de su padre habían sido como tocar el cielo, como el delicioso jarabe de chocolate alrededor de los labios, como un helado bien frío en verano. Ella sonrió extasiada y abrazó frenéticamente a su padre por el cuello, casi asfixiándolo. Él reía contento._

- _¡Sí, sí, sí, enséñame quidditch! –exclamaba ella._

- _Te enseñaré, pero créeme que no hay mejor lugar para aprenderlo que el colegio –dijo él, orgullosamente-. En Hogwarts todo lo aprenderás._

- _¡Cuéntame una historia! –dijo ella, acomodándose entre las almohadas._

- _¿Cuál quieres escuchar? –dijo él, con voz interesante-. La de los fantasmas de Berlín, Las bludgers encantadas de Babilonia, Los hombres lobos que no se querían bañar o Los vampiros sangrones._

- _¡Los vampiros sangrones! –exclamó ella, casi aplaudiendo-. Es mi favorita._

_Su padre esbozó una sonrisa, más que divertido, preocupado. Dian no sabía por qué, no lograba entender mucho, escuchó atenta el comienzo del relato de su padre. Después de ello, después de que el tiempo siguió su marcha, las crisis de ansiedad disminuyeron, siempre recordando que no estaba sola. Sólo recordaba a la mariposa morada del fresno, y eso le alegraba el corazón. La explicación de su patronus y de su forma de animago estaba ahí, pero nunca se lo diría a nadie. Porque esas cosas son como la magia, y como el amor, pasan una sola vez_.

-FLASHBACK-

- ¿Estás bien? –Salma dijo a Dian, mirándola con curiosidad.

- No estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo… -dijo como si se tratase nuevamente de una niña. Había tenido ese recuerdo, había llegado repentino y le había flaqueado la voluntad.

- Te quedaste mirando a la nada¿te sientes mal?

- No… es sólo que, tengo ya muchos recuerdos.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó su prima, sin entender el verdadero problema-. ¿Qué has recordado?

Dian no pretendía decírselo, negó rápidamente y centró su vista en su hogar.

- Sigue igual que siempre –dijo con sórdida voz.

- Eso parece ahora –respondió Salma sin insistir y abriendo la perilla con una pequeñísima llave.

Dian sabía que su prima frecuentaba a sus padres, así que suponía tenía toda la libertad para hacer eso, aunque en realidad estaba esperando que la elfina doméstica acudiera al llamado de la puerta, pero nada sorprendente ni mágico ocurrió.

Entraron sigilosamente al vestíbulo, que estaba oscurecido a pesar de ser mediodía. Dian sentía una profunda sensación de miedo y nerviosismo. Salma, aunque entusiasmada, se encontraba pensativa, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa al decirles a los señores Roosevelt la noticia: su hija estaba viva, ahí en su casa, su hija la ex mortífaga y… todas esas cosas que le preocupaban de Dian. Salma la miró y comprendió su consternación. Dian miraba lo que había sido su casa, todo alrededor parecía estar muy oscuro, aquellos retratos que alguna vez ocuparon un sitio especial habían sido removidos, cuadros mágicos de gente importante moviéndose, no había rastro de ellos, las paredes se encontraban desnudas y simplemente lisas.

La escalera que dirigía a los dormitorios parecía tétrica, sin nada que la hiciese relucir. Dian inspeccionó su casa, que había cambiado tantísimo. Todo estaba en un completo silencio, abrumador y perturbador. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde era la estancia, quería ver algunos trofeos de su padre encima de la chimenea, sus pinturas y fotografías que seguramente deberían conservar de ella. Pero con exalto y sorpresa observó que ya no había ningún rastro de su presencia en ese sitio. Todo había sido removido, los muebles estaban casi intactos, como si nadie nunca los ocupase, los floreros y adornos que su madre admiraba tanto estaban vacíos. Las alfombras era lo único que llamaba la atención de toda la pieza. A Dian le tembló el corazón, ya no olía a su hogar, esa no era su casa, la chimenea apagada le devolvió una sonrisa burlona, haciéndola sentir culpable.

- Tengo que buscarlos –dijo de pronto Salma, junto a ella-. Puedes esperarme aquí¿estarás bien?

- Estaría mejor si nos fuésemos ahora mismo –respondió Dian, con la garganta ahogada, mirando las cortinas cerradas sin dejar el paso de la luz del día-. Vámonos, Salma, por favor –su mirada era de lamento y decepción. Su prima se acercó a ella con delicadeza y le tocó el hombro.

- No nos iremos, estás aquí y debes hacer frente a esto –dijo Salma con firmeza-. Es difícil verlo así, pero las cosas cambiarán si…

Un ruido proveniente de la segunda planta llegó hasta ellas, unos pasos que se dirigían hacia las escaleras. Dian miró nerviosamente a su prima, suplicando por última vez que tenían que irse. Salma negó y le pidió que aguardara ahí. Salió rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo y su voz chocó pronto con la de una mujer que Dian reconoció instantáneamente.

- Sabía que alguien había llegado -era la voz dulce de su madre, lo sabía, porque la voz de una madre nunca se olvida-. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Salma?

Dian sintió el corazón encogido, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Quería en ese momento abrazarla, pero se contenía; estaba tan falta de un verdadero abrazo que por primera vez sintió con mucho dolor la ausencia de Lupin, esa maldita ausencia de tenerlo tan cerca.

- Bien, estoy bien… he venido a hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante, pero no quisiera hacerlo si mi tío no está presente –la voz de Salma se escuchaba nerviosa también.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?, vamos a la sala…

- No, no –Salma dijo apresurada-. Mejor llamémosle y conversemos… aquí.

- Estás asustándome –dijo la señora Roosevelt. Dian la imaginaba de muchas maneras, quería ver a su madre y saber cómo había cambiado-. Victorio debe estar por ahí, vagando en el jardín, ya sabes.

- No quisiera molestarte pero¿podrías hablarle un momento?

- Dime de lo que se trata, por favor. Tanta intriga me hace pensar cualquier cosa.

- Créeme que esto es muy importante.

- ¿Es grave?

- No… sólo tiene que estar él aquí.

Dian escuchaba sus voces conversando fuera, con el corazón hecho nudos. No sabía qué hacer, estaba segura que se le iba a ir a la respiración en cualquier momento, aún estaba fresco el recuerdo que acababa de tener, y ahora que el tiempo había pasado le parecía que en realidad su imaginación había sido prodigiosa, se había convertido en animago y había hecho un patronus con algo que estaba segura no había sido real. Miraba preocupadamente todo alrededor y una voz detrás de ella la hizo saltar asustada y lívida.

- Mirna¿has visto mis anteojos? Pensé que los había perdido en el jardín, pero no hay nada. ¡Claro, no pude cerciorarme de que no había nada porque no puedo ver¿no estarán por casualidad en la cocina? Creo que los usé esta mañana. ¿Mirna?

El señor Roosevelt había aparecido en la habitación, sin mirar con atención, se había dirigido rápidamente hacia un mueble de caoba y había abierto una gaveta. Dian observaba con espasmo y miedo. Su padre no se percataba de su presencia, no la había visto y seguía hablando solo revolviendo dentro de las cajoneras desesperadamente.

- Por Dios, habla mujer¿se los habrá llevado Ennie?

Dian sonreía con nostalgia, divertida y al mismo tiempo aprehensiva, en el cabello de su padre, que antes había sido tan negro, había canas platinas que cubrían las patillas y las entradas de su frente, por lo demás seguía siendo azabache. Ella sabía que él tenía una vista ya cansada, pero aparentemente los años le habían forzado a usar gafas. Seguía siendo un hombre muy alto, con un gesto imponente y gallardo, fuerte y aún muy apuesto, aunque sonrió, era su padre¿qué más podría decirse? Se quedó muda sin poder dar un solo paso, él seguía entretenido buscando el objeto perdido sin prestar atención, consciente de que había una persona en la habitación, pero sin poder saber quién.

- ¿Mirna¿qué te sucede? Estás muy callada, no me digas que otra vez has entrado a ese lugar, te he dicho que no limpies, no tiene caso… ¡Vaya, aquí están!

- ¿Victorio¿pero qué…?

Dian giró repentinamente, su madre entró a la estancia con una expresión desconcertada y pronto cambió por una desencajada. Salma había hecho un ademán de haber querido detenerla, pero no lo había logrado, pues la señora Roosevelt miraba perpleja hacia la mujer que estaba en su sala. Mirna Roosevelt seguía siendo muy guapa, aún se veía joven, su cabello rubio cenizo estaba corto y bien cuidado, como Dian lo recordaba y estaba segura que si se acercaba podría oler el hermoso y suave olor de flores que siempre tenía, pero Dian no podía acercarse, sólo se había quedado petrificada ante la inminente memoria de su madre.

El señor Roosevelt había encontrado las gafas, había visto tres sombras dentro de la estancia, así que rápidamente se las colocó y miró a su esposa al lado de Salma, su sobrina que como lo hacía constantemente los venía a visitar. Luego, miró hacia la mujer que su esposa examinaba con espasmo: alguien alta, igual que él, de piel blanquizca y de un cabello hermoso, sumamente peculiar, rizado y castaño, le había dolido tanto verlo y recordar. Sobre todo, haber hecho esa pronta comparación. Estaba seguro que ella tenía el mismo perfil, y hasta las mismas orejas. La señora Roosevelt se había dado cuenta más rápido que nadie que ese encuentro no era casualidad, que Salma no había traído ninguna desconocida a casa, después de unos segundos se tapó la boca con consternación, y los ojos se le cristalizaron.

- Soy yo –asintió Dian, con la voz de mujer que le habían dado los años, mirando a su madre después de su supuesta muerte. Su padre nada comprendía.

Salma se acercó a su tía, que había perdido la fuerza, le tomó suavemente un brazo y dijo con delicadeza y prudencia:

- De esto se trataba… ha vuelto…

El señor Roosevelt se había acercado con desconcierto, para mirar a la cara a esa mujer, su esposa había perdido el control y había comenzado a llorar en silencio, aún con las manos en sus labios. Salma intentaba decírselo con las palabras adecuadas.

- No… -decía la señora Roosevelt, mientras una lágrima salía de uno de los ojos brillantes de Dian, al fin veía de cara a su padre, y él había empalidecido, sin poder cerrar los ojos un solo segundo.

- Soy yo… papá.

Dian había pronunciado aquello con tanta dificultad que su voz había sonado muy baja, casi inaudible. Su madre había sollozado muy fuerte y de pronto, sin poder contenerse se había lanzado hacia su hija, que con una alegría inefable había entrelazado sus brazos con los de su madre. Pero ella se había despegado rápidamente para sujetarle la cara, para mirarla más de cerca, para verla así como nunca pensó que la vería jamás, una mujer ya hecha, aquel1° de agosto había muerto su pequeña hija, para ella todavía su niña y ahora estaba ahí, en sus brazos, tan hermosa.

- ¿Cómo es posible esto¿qué clase de milagro ha ocurrido?

- Mamá, nunca morí –dijo Dian, sollozando-. Fue un error, un horrible error.

- ¡Mi hija, mi hija! –exclamaba su madre, aún sosteniéndole el rostro-. ¡Victorio, es ella!

Dian miró finalmente a su padre, que se había quedado aturdido y con el corazón en la boca, era incapaz de hacer o decir algo. ¿Cómo es que su esposa se estaba creyendo eso¿cómo era posible que un error hubiese causado aquello? No. Los errores no se cometían así, y él estaba seguro del pasado.

- Mi hija salió hace veinte años de esta casa y nunca más volvió. Murió. Nadie regresa de la muerte –dijo con una voz fría y descorazonada.

- Yo no he muerto, papá. ¡Mírame! –exclamó Dian, aún muy junto a su madre-. ¡Estoy viva!

- Mi hija está muerta.

Dian se había paralizado y Salma apresurada se dirigió hacia el señor Roosevelt:

- ¡Es ella, tío, debes creerme! –exclamó con súplica-. Durante diecisiete años estuvo atrapada como animago… muy lejos de aquí… un mortífago la atacó cuando sucedió su transformación. Perdió el conocimiento. ¡Un animago! Inconsciente de lo que era en realidad. Su memoria aún sigue afectada… por favor, tío, tienes que escuchar todo.

Dian lloraba, su madre se había vuelto con frenesí hacia su esposo, que no había despegado los ojos en aquella mujer que decía ser su hija. Y en verdad quería creerlo, pues aquella imagen de la niña se le presentaba cada segundo de su vida en esos veinte años, pero era imposible que de pronto Dios fuese bueno, que de pronto la vida adquiriera sentido, la magia no existía, había dejado de existir en el momento en que su única hija había muerto, por ello, habían apartado las varitas, por ello, en esa casa ya no se usaba más hechicería, por ello, él había querido morir aquel día de agosto.

- Nunca encontraron el cuerpo¿lo recuerdas? –dijo Salma con desesperación-. ¡Dian no murió, ella es tu hija!

El señor Roosevelt miró a Salma de soslayo y luego regresó los ojos hacia Dian, qué bella fantasía podría ser aquella.

- Dian murió, y nadie nunca la regresará a la vida.

Salió de la estancia con paso apresurado y se perdió en el vestíbulo, la señora Roosevelt había intentado detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba su hija ahí y no quería separarse de ella un solo segundo. Sin haber escuchado explicación alguna había creído realmente en lo que Salma había dicho, había creído en lo que veían sus ojos, en la piel que había tocado, que era la de su verdadera hija, en su cabello, en sus expresiones.

- Tu padre ha envejecido, Dian –dijo sonriendo con melancolía, tomándola de las manos-. Ha envejecido en esta casa aparatosa, llena de amargura y soledad. Yo he envejecido con él, sin poder olvidar, también llorando en tus recuerdos –Dian iba a decir algo, pero su madre negó y siguió-. No me importan todas las explicaciones del mundo, yo creo que eres tú, por supuesto que eres tú. Te he echado tanto de menos, ambos lo hemos hecho, nuestra vida ha sido tan triste y atormentada. ¡De nada sirve el dinero! De nada sirve tenerlo todo, cuando te das cuenta que en realidad no posees nada, porque todo lo que en verdad amabas se ha ido.

- Estoy aquí, mamá –dijo Dian, sujetándola aún más fuerte-. Ya no me iré. Pero necesito que mi papá se dé cuenta…

- Está sufriendo mucho, esto le está doliendo más de lo que te imaginas.

- Iré a buscarlo –dijo Salma de pronto.

- Oh, no, no lo hagas –dijo la señora Roosevelt-. Déjalo estar solo¿lo has escuchado¿sabes dónde ha entrado? –Salma y Dian se miraron confundidas y su madre se enjugó las lágrimas-. A su despacho, al fin ha entrado a su despacho. Cuando supimos que habías muerto… -se dirigió a Dian con mirada entristecida- tu padre jamás volvió a entrar ahí, lo cerró para siempre. Le traía muchos recuerdos tuyos, las fotografías, los trofeos… tus medallas y su escoba… la escoba que tantas veces tomaste.

- Mamá, estar aquí ha sido más difícil que cualquier cosa –comenzó a decir Dian-, más difícil que todo. No esperaba esta reacción de mi padre, pero lo comprendo, ha sido de igual forma increíble para todos, incluso para mí misma.

- Cuéntame, dime por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

- Fue Albus Dumbledore quien averiguó todo a cerca de mi caso. Él y otros profesores fueron quienes me regresaron a este mundo. Yo estaba convertida en mariposa, como animago sin saber que lo era, condenada a estar así hasta el día en que muriera por destino o suerte… -Dian sentía la voz temblarle- me borraron la memoria, aquel encantamiento que se suponía había terminado conmigo en el derrumbe no fue nada más que un desmemorizador. Hicieron que recobrara el conocimiento de toda mi vida, pero aún tengo secuelas, es muy difícil, no puedo recordar grandes cosas, incluso cosas importantes que me ayudarían mucho ahora.

- Dian está enfrentando un juicio –dijo Salma, facilitándole la explicación.

- ¿Qué¿cómo? –su madre estaba confundida ante toda la realidad-. ¿Desde cuándo ha sucedido todo esto?

- Algunos días… -dijo Dian, apenada- lo siento mucho… le pedí personalmente a Dumbledore y al ministro de magia que guardaran discreción con mi caso, ellos me enteraron de lo que sucedía con ustedes, de su rechazo aparente hacia la magia.

- Ya no la necesitábamos, Dian. No necesitábamos nada. Nos retiramos y hemos vivido de ello, del dinero del ministerio que ahora me doy cuenta nos arrebató la felicidad…

- No he creído en los culpables –negó Dian, rápidamente-, creo que todo ha sido producto de la suerte o algo igual de delicado… yo también he sido culpable de todo esto.

- Pero dime¿qué juicio es ese?

- Yo… fui un mortífago, mamá –respondió Dian con honestidad-. Tú sabes que me fui de aquí por ese motivo y el ministerio por supuesto que lo sabe también, no ha olvidado un solo detalle y ahora estoy enfrentando un juicio para demostrar mi inocencia. Tengo ya una abogada y mis amigos me han ayudado mucho también…

- ¿Tus amigos? –preguntó su madre, desorientada-. ¡Oh, James y Lily¡fue una verdadera tragedia!

- Lo sé, mamá… ella era mi mejor amiga –dijo Dian, con pesadumbre-. Pero he conocido a Harry, su hijo…

- ¡Oh, pobre muchacho! –exclamó su madre-. Supimos todo lo que ocurrió con él.

- Es muy afortunado ahora, se encuentra viviendo con su padrino Sirius –sonrió Dian, de pronto entusiasmada-. He estado todo este tiempo viviendo con ellos, en la casa Black. Remus también ha estado conmigo en esto…

- ¿Remus? –su madre pareció recobrar el semblante-. Dian…

Dian sonrió débilmente, tomó las manos de su madre y la hizo sentarse junto con ella en uno de los sillones. Salma observaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el impulso de ir por el señor Roosevelt y hacerle ver la realidad.

- ¿Tú crees en mi inocencia? –preguntó de pronto la hija a la madre, la lejanía de los años esperaría cualquier respuesta.

- El día que te fuiste yo sabía que ya no nos necesitabas porque harías lo que tenías que hacer –la voz de su madre sonaba cansada ahora-. No importaba si fuese bueno o malo, eran tus decisiones. Y… cuando supimos que definitivamente te habías aliado a los mortífagos, yo tenía la completa seguridad de que recapacitarías. Aunque no imaginé a costa de qué…

- No, mamá –negó Dian, rápidamente-. Yo no recapacité ahora, no es que después de mi supuesta muerte yo hubiese cambiado. Todo sucedió antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la señora Roosevelt plegando las cejas, extrañada.

- Antes de que Lily y James murieran yo estuve ayudando a los aurores. Serví de espía para ellos estando todavía con los mortífagos. La noche que supuestamente ocurrió mi muerte yo regresaba a Londres pues iba a declarar mi arrepentimiento e inocencia al ministerio, Donovan había muerto… y yo, tenía que comenzar de nuevo. Me arrepentí hace diecisiete años, mamá –su madre se quedó perpleja sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿Pe-pero… cómo pasó?

- No estoy muy segura –sonrió Dian, con nostalgia-. Tuviste un buen presentimiento entonces, pues seguramente hice lo correcto.

- Por supuesto –dijo su madre, acariciándole una mejilla-. Entonces, el ministerio cometió un gravísimo error…

- Es lo que hemos tratado de defender –intervino Salma, exasperada-. Dian, tienes que subir y ver a tu padre.

- No –negó ella-, él no lo quiere por ahora.

- Entenderá lo que sucedió –dijo su madre, llorando nuevamente de felicidad-. ¡No sabes lo feliz que nos has hecho! Estás de vuelta.

Dian sujetó la mano de su madre y la volvió a abrazar.

- Mamá, no quiero despedirme pero tengo que regresar –dijo ella con abatimiento, aún sosteniendo su rostro en el hombro de su madre-. Volveré, lo juro.

- Esta es tu casa, hija, tienes que quedarte aquí –dijo su madre, con angustia-. Ahora no podré estar tranquila, ha sido muy poco tiempo, debemos estar más juntas.

- Te prometo que lo haré. En cuanto mi papá me perdone.

- Él te ha perdonado, pero… esto es confuso. Tengo miedo de que sea un sueño.

Dian sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a su madre, al fin oliendo su aroma dulce de flores y derramando una lágrima más en su hombro.

- Te prometo que arreglaré todo lo que está dañado, todo en absoluto. Te prometo que no volveré a irme.

Se separaron lentamente, su madre increíblemente no hizo esfuerzo por detenerla, porque esa promesa valía más que cualquier lágrima. Salma se notaba decepcionada. Dian y ella se preparaban para irse, desaparecerían para regresar a la casa Black, pero unos segundos antes, Dian se detuvo y giró hacia su madre, mirándola con confusión.

- ¿Tú… recuerdas el día que me fui? –preguntó con dificultad.

- Como no tienes idea –respondió la señora Roosevelt, enjugándose las lágrimas-. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes recordar, hija?

- Muchas cosas –respondió ella, aún perturbada-. Todo esto me pareció aún más extraño.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Salma, mirando al mismo tiempo, furtivamente, a su tía.

- Es que… yo no… siento que yo no estuve aquí el día que me fui.

La señora Roosevelt iba a decir algo, pero detuvo sus labios cuando Salma le dirigió una mirada nerviosa. Dian aparentemente no se había dado cuenta, pues se había quedado fija en la chimenea apagada y en el espacio vacío arriba de ella.

- Ya recordarás –dijo Salma, casi con indiferencia.

- Dian, no sé qué es lo que esté ocurriendo ahora en tu vida –comenzó su madre-, pero te diré que pienso lo mismo que hace veinte años, toma tus decisiones, no importa cuáles sean.

- Pero ahora sí necesito de ustedes.

Dian besó la mejilla de su madre y junto con Salma desapareció entre la nada, dejando la casa que había sido todo.

* * *

Remus estaba recargado sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa del comedor de la casa Black, bebía un café muy cargado y tenía al lado una barra de chocolate ya empezada. La barba le había crecido un poco más de lo normal y se notaba bastante cansado. Estaba muy próxima la luna llena, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, sino otra que era capaz de dejarlo sin apetito. Se encontraba solo, y silencioso. Sirius lo había encontrado así y tomó asiento al lado de él, sirviéndose del mismo café. Remus no se inmutó, continuó en la misma posición pensando y quizá durmiendo.

- No deberías martirizarte, Lunático –decía la voz de experiencia de Sirius Black-. Estos problemas de mujeres sólo traen más contrariedades.

- Tonks no quiere saber nada de mí –dijo Remus, casi inaudible-. Dian me evita y prefiere irse cuando me ve cerca. ¿Qué sigue?

- Que apareciera una tercera chica, sería divertido –sonrió Sirius, con malicia, Remus resopló cansadamente-. Aunque tú no lo quieras confrontar, yo te lo diré, Lunático, alguien tiene que hacerlo –dijo Sirius con firmeza-. Tu problema es que tienes que decidirte por alguna de las dos.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ni lo niegues, esta es la situación –reprendió el viejo Canuto, sin dejarlo hablar-: te decides por Tonks o por Roosevelt. Ese es todo el asunto, no le des más vueltas. Sé que tú eres un sujeto al que no le gusta pensar estas cosas y sé también que el solo hecho de verlo de esta manera te parece incómodo, pero es la verdad¿cierto?

- Sí… -respondió Remus agobiado y rendido.

- Bueno, pues decídete ya –reafirmó Sirius-, o una o la otra. Porque ya no puede seguir esto así. Tonks está actuando como cualquiera lo haría, créeme y Roosevelt dijo que te está esperando…

- Ella no dijo eso –dijo Remus, confundido.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo dijo! –exclamó Sirius como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Te dijo que no era el momento, que tenías que pensar muchas cosas, pero la pura y total verdad es que te está esperando.

- ¿En serio lo crees así? –preguntó Remus, completamente absorto.

- Creo que es hora de que te sinceres, Lunático. En el momento en que Dian apareció de nuevo en tu vida por supuesto que había algo, lo que se quedó inconcluso entre ustedes. Y ella lo sabía, pero con toda la confusión no te lo dijo. ¿Acaso crees que ella no estaba esperando reencontrarse contigo¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira¿y la cara que pone cada vez que tienes que salir o irte a alguna parte? Porque piensa que irás a ver a Tonks. Dian está aquí, Lunático¡aquí!

Remus estaba mudo y ensimismado, escuchando atentamente lo que Sirius decía.

- Lo entiendo, tengo que decidir entonces –dijo al fin.

- Así es –Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla-. Sé que es difícil… después de todo, Tonks es mi sobrina y es una buena chica. Pero no me negarás que los años le han sentado muy bien a Roosevelt… por supuesto, te has dado cuenta –rió divertido.

Remus iba a replicar algo pero no pudo decir nada, se sonrojó levemente mientras Sirius bebía café aún haciéndole mucha gracia.

En la estancia Black dos mujeres habían llegado repentinamente. Salma se acomodaba la túnica pacientemente, pero Dian había dado grandes zancadas para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, sin despedirse de ella y sin mirarle.

- ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó su prima, con preocupación-. Dian, tenemos que hablar de…

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –respondió Dian, con rabia y dolor, le ardían los ojos pues estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede contigo? –exclamó Salma, confundida-. ¡Acabas de ver a tus padres, supuse que estarías feliz!

- Fui a verlos y no estoy feliz¿acaso no lo notas? –Dian se aproximó a ella con furia-. ¡Mi padre me odia¡Por supuesto que me ha reconocido, por supuesto que sabe que soy yo!

- ¿De qué hablas? Escuchaste a tu madre, él está confundido, es lo normal. ¡Por Dios, han sido veinte años y te creían muerta!

- ¡Este día mi padre me ha visto viva! –gritó Dian con dolor, estallando en lágrimas-. ¡Y no le importó un poco¡Él me prefería muerta después de lo que hice¿De qué ha servido todo el esfuerzo¿de qué sirvió que fuese hasta ellos a pedirles perdón?

- ¡Tu padre no te odia! –Salma vociferaba exasperada.

- Tienes razón, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí haber confiado en ti –Dian se limpiaba las lágrimas con impaciencia-. Yo sabía que no debía verlos hasta que mi vida estuviese arreglada un poco. Pero creí que por primera vez harías algo a mi favor…

- Escúchate hablar, como una víctima –Salma se cruzó de brazos indignada-. Después de todo¿quién fue la que te buscó? Yo. ¡Fui yo! Deberías agradecer un poco.

- Sí, te agradezco mucho que me hayas suplido todos estos años, que seas la hija relevo de Victorio y Mirna Roosevelt, supongo que tú fuiste mejor que yo¿cierto? Fuiste ejemplar. Mírate, casada, con un hombre rico y reconocido, y apuesto la varita a que no fuiste mortífago¿no es así¡Bravo, te lo mereces! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una vida qué arreglar, porque por desgracia me morí diecisiete años.

Remus y Sirius habían escuchado los gritos hasta la cocina, habían salido extrañados y asustados por los gritos de las mujeres. Se habían encontrado con ellas dos peleando, Dian fulminaba a Salma con la mirada y ésta se había quedado cruzada de brazos enfurecida y ofendida.

- Debí suponer que todo se trataría de nuestra vieja rivalidad¿no? –dijo Salma antes de que Dian se marchara-. ¿O acaso es envidia?

Dian se detuvo, se giró hacia ella y se percató de la presencia de Remus y Sirius, tragó saliva.

- Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, vete, vete ahora, por favor.

Salma la miró sin expresión, Dian se marchó a su habitación sin mucho esfuerzo. Sirius y Remus se quedaron en silencio, incómodos y sin saber qué decir. Hasta que uno de ellos carraspeó, Salma no estuvo segura de quién fue, pero los miró turbada.

- Buenas noches.

Se desapareció instantáneamente. Sirius resopló y se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Sabes qué creo yo, Lunático? –dijo con desgano-. Que esto no se trata sólo de ellas dos. Dian realmente está muy fastidiada y no quisiera tener que decirlo, pero creo que también tienes un poquito de culpa… -Remus lo miró sorprendido-. Tu culpa tiene el cabello morado, a no ser que lo haya cambiado ya… pero sugiero que vayas allá arriba a calmar esos celos que este día estallaron en mi humilde hogar.

Remus no mentalizó las palabras y rápido, como su impulso lo decía, fue hacia ella, sólo para escuchar.

* * *

Lejos de todo el ruido que se había generado, estaban los chicos, Harry, Ron, Hermione que habían recibido sorpresivamente la visita de los gemelos, Fred y George. Ellos enseñaban algunos formularios químicos a Hermione, de los nuevos productos que pondrían a la venta en la tienda de los sortilegios. La chica miraba con desaprobación y asombro lo que ese par era capaz de idear.

- Hermione, acudimos a ti porque estamos seguros de que tu inteligencia es superior a la de cualquier otro vejete chiflado de la alquimia como Snape –dijo Fred.

- Y claro, también la confianza que tenemos contigo, somos casi familia¿no? –sonrió pegándole en las costillas a Ron. Harry desvió la mirada y fingió estar leyendo otra lista de productos.

- También porque saben que ella no les cobrará nada –dijo Ron, mosqueado.

Hermione levantó las cejas admirada de que Ron hiciera un comentario en su defensa al fin, aún cuando no se hablaban del todo. Harry hizo mucho ruido con los pergaminos, molesto, pero de pronto la puerta del desván, donde habían estado conversando, se abrió y entró Ginny con una sonrisa y cuatro cartas en la mano, blandiéndolas risueñamente.

- ¡Han llegado, han llegado! –exclamó extendiéndoles una a cada quien.

Harry vio con emoción el sello de Hogwarts en la parte posterior del destinatario. Con emoción y ahínco abrió rápidamente el sobre, Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo, Ginny ya había abierto la suya desde antes y leía también entusiasmada.

- Míralos, son aún muy jóvenes, no entienden nada del mundo –dijo Fred con lamento a su hermano.

- Así es George, esta generación sólo quiere estudiar, dime¿qué pasa con el espíritu libre?

Los gemelos no habían terminado Hogwarts, pero su ingenio y talento no sólo los habían metido en problemas, sino que también los habían sacado de grandes apuros económicos y con éxito sostenían una de las tiendas más reconocidas en todo el mundo mágico.

- ¡Hey, tendremos clases especiales! –exclamó Ron, fascinado-. ¡Vaya, esto es muy diferente!

- Dumbledore ha acertado maravillosamente –sonrió Hermione al ver la lista de las nuevas asignaturas.

- ¿Qué dice? –George se pegó a la hoja de Ron con curiosidad-. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

- Para séptimo año tendremos asignaturas específicas –dijo Harry y comenzó a leer-:"Se le informa que se ha establecido un cambio importante y significativo al séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Ahora usted es libre de elegir el área a la cual se especializará con un mentor como guía y apoyo. Cada mes recibiremos la visita de algún funcionario del Ministerio de Magia que inspeccione cómo se está llevando a cabo su educación básica y…"

- ¡De lujo! –exclamó Ron de pronto-. Lupin dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como ÉXTASIS. La tenemos casi ganada¿no?

- Ron, no creo que eso sea ético, bien sabes que Lupin no nos dejaría aprobar sólo porque sí.

- Será raro¿no? –dijo Fred, pensativamente-. Ahora que saben casi todo de la vida de uno de sus profesores.

- Sí, en una de sus clases podrían preguntarle, "profesor¿qué es más peligroso, una sensual ex novia o una metamorofomaga celosa?" –rió George, divertido.

- Basta, no sean groseros con Lupin, mucho hizo por ustedes en el colegio y fuera de él –reprendió Ginny.

- Claro, Lupin sigue siendo nuestro favorito –respondió Fred-. Sólo son bromas, Ginny. ¡Aunque pobre del viejo amigo Canuto, nosotros que creíamos ya se había conseguido una novia!

- ¡Sí, quién dijera algo de Lupin, tan serio que se veía! –exclamó George.

Los gemelos reían todavía, Ginny los miraba desaprobatoriamente y luego miró a Harry que estaba revisando la lista de sus libros, pero repentinamente se cruzó con su mirada y rápidamente la desvió. Ginny se sintió extrañada y prefirió salir del desván, sin llamar la atención. Hermione también estaba muy concentrada leyendo el nuevo material que necesitaba comprar, con un gusto que sólo ella podía tener.

- Vaya, las vacaciones pronto se acabarán –dijo Ron, estirándose-. ¿Qué tal un partido de quidditch? –preguntó a sus hermanos que rápidamente se levantaron como ligas.

- ¡Morderás el polvo, Ronald! –exclamó Fred, solemnemente.

- ¿No vienes, Potter? Necesitamos otro para que le dé una paliza a este bocazas –dijo George.

- Adelántense –respondió Harry, concentrado en su pergamino.

- Ya le has pegado lo intelectual, cuidado que las gafas se te suben al cerebro, Potter –dijo Fred, saliendo con los otros dos.

Hermione no le había prestado atención y seguía pensativamente repasando las cosas que ya tenía y las que aún no. Harry por su parte tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que se había quedado a solas con ella. Nerviosamente guardó su carta y se levantó de su lugar, tenía ganas de hacer algo loco y estúpido, pero tenía miedo de que lo segundo sucediera antes de todo. Le sudaban las manos y el corazón le palpitaba, ambos le decían con honestidad lo que llevaba ocultando tras varias semanas, lo que era una realidad, lo que tenía que aceptar. Estaba muy distraído y de pronto la cabeza de Hermione golpeó contra su mentón, sacándolo violentamente de sus pensamientos, adolorido y confundido. Ella había exclamado con dolor, frotándose la cabeza y el sedoso cabello castaño, estaba tan entretenida en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba de pie al lado de ella. Se rieron adoloridos y él le colocó suavemente su mano sobre la nuca.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con un gesto de dolor.

- Sí, disculpa, no me di cuenta –dijo la chica, divertida.

- Ahora dirás que realmente soy un cabeza hueca –sonrió Harry.

- ¡Hasta las gafas se te desacomodaron! –rió ella, y se las colocó correctamente.

Harry sin dejar de sonreír la siguió observando, muy de cerca, Hermione se había quedado muda y en silencio también, alejó su mano del rostro de Harry, pero él seguía sosteniéndole la nuca dócilmente. Hermione se había estremecido con ese contacto y sintió que el alma se le iba a salir, sintió como no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo último que recordaba de esa manera había sido cuando Ron la había besado, desde entonces ella había estado en una montaña de emociones, donde el último tiempo todo iba en descenso. Esto era, por así decirlo, como volver a intentarlo, y querer intentarlo todo. Harry sintió la proximidad de sus labios y sus párpados se iban a cerrar lentamente. Hermione no le apartaba la vista, consciente de lo que sucedería y dentro de ella se debatía la dualidad de lo que quería y de lo que no le gustaría.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Harry? –musitó muy cercana a él.

- Yo… si no te has dado cuenta –dijo él con la facilidad que le salía del corazón- haría cualquier cosa, por ti… y esto, ha venido pasando, Hermione.

- Sé que ha venido pasando, pero quizá no debería –asumió ella, preocupadamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó él, con dulzura.

- Sí, mucho –respondió ella, con los ojos entristecidos.

Harry no quería hacerla sufrir, era lo último que ella se merecía ahora. Le acarició el cabello y luego la atrajo hacia sí, lentamente, alejándose de su rostro, si ella así lo prefería, sólo abrazándola y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos con la resignación que debía tener por el momento.

- ¡Harry! –la voz de Sirius se escuchó desde abajo.

- ¡Escoria desdichado que has venido a profanar mi sueño¡Hijo mío no has de ser! –el cuadro de la madre de Sirius se había despertado de un delicado sueño, por culpa de éste.

- ¡Harry, tienes que venir a ver esto, Ron se ha caído de la escoba encantadoramente! –gritó Sirius sin importarle su madre que seguía injuriándolo-. ¡Cállate, vieja chiflada¡Harry, ven ahora mismo, sino haré que mi madre te visite desde ultratumba!

Hermione se despegó del pecho de Harry, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, esos increíbles ojos verdes que todo mundo decía eran los de su madre. Le besó la mejilla y salió precipitadamente del desván, en medio de los gritos de la señora Black. Harry resopló con un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, sincerándose consigo mismo pues no le importaba Ron y su caída, de hecho ya no le importaría él en lo absoluto.

* * *

Dian lo había conseguido. Había ido a casa de sus padres, los había enfrentado, pero seguía desconcertada ante la reacción imposible de su padre, se lo había contado a Sirius y Remus, ellos habían sugerido una segunda visita, pero Dian ahora lo dudaba con más razón. Ella había desahogado mucho con Remus, le había dicho que no se sentía feliz al haber regresado a casa, que por el contrario, se sentía miserable y desdichada después de que su madre la viera con esos ojos amorosos. Había estallado con Salma como resultado de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Dian se sentía suplida en todos los lugares donde estaba segura encontraría el amor que antes había tenido, primero, con sus padres, que comprendía la habían tenido que superar con naturalidad, pero le dolía que Salma intentara ocupar su lugar. Y después estaba Remus, que como Sirius había dicho, la había suplido por alguien más. Esto último Dian se lo calló, no se lo dijo a Remus, pero él por supuesto que lo sabía.

En la casa Black casi todos no lograban entender que sucedía con ella, aún seguía siendo un misterio, pero ahora era mucho más fascinante. Harry escuchaba con frecuencia que la señora Molly susurraba a Ginny y a Hermione cada vez que Dian se encontraba cerca de Remus y cuando estaban por algún ordinario motivo sentados hombro con hombro, ella se ponía muy extraña y comenzaba a lanzarle miradas de complicidad a Sirius, él por su parte regresaba esas miradas a Molly con indiferencia, poniendo los ojos en blanco lamentando mucho haber dicho algo.

La segunda audiencia fue aún más inquietante. Ahora, Dian se encontraba sentada en las gradas donde podía ver toda la mazmorra, la acompañaba Nola, Salma no se aparecería por ahí después de lo sucedido; el interrogatorio de Dian ya no era tan importante como el que le habían hecho a Sirius Black, que se había sentado en la silla central, con perfecta calma y tranquilidad, respondiendo lo que se le preguntaba. Habían hecho mención a su amistad con Dian desde los once años, parecía tan importante que un ex convicto fuese el mejor amigo de una ex mortífaga que su cuestionamiento duró alrededor de una hora. Al finalizar, Sirius se mostraba bastante disgustado, sus intenciones eran responder como era debido, pero no contaba con la sospecha casi paranoica del jurado. Inclusive, tuvo muchas ganas de gritar que él fue encarcelado por una injusticia, pero Lupin le había dicho que se abstuviera de decir cualquier cosa de más. Así que malhumorado terminó de responder y se sentó al lado de Dian, que observaba con atención las nuevas preguntas que hacían a Remus.

Interrogar a Remus Lupin había sido aún más satisfactorio para el tribunal. Había cierta curiosidad y morbo por saber lo que había sucedido entre él y la acusada durante un período bastante largo de años. Remus respondía con naturalidad. Le preguntaron cosas que habían dolido mucho y aún así se mantuvo en calma: "¿cuántos años duró su relación con Roosevelt¿cómo, por qué y cuándo terminó¿qué tipo de relación se consideraba¿por qué los planes de matrimonio¿qué sucede ahora entre ambos?". Dian ya no miraba, se había tapado el rostro con mucho cansancio. Toda esa situación le estaba fastidiando y aunque Sirius trataba de animarla con sus bromas, ella a penas y respondía. Nola había hecho muchísimas cosas que facilitaron la situación, el jurado incluso dejó de preguntar cosas tan inútiles y vergonzosas. Pero aún así, tanto Dian como ella, sabían que algo estaba saliendo mal. Dian había tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de Severus Snape para que atestiguara a su favor, pero hasta esa hora éste no se había presentado. Ella había dicho que él no lo haría, estaba segura de ello incluso cuando se lo pidió, pero Nola insistía en que él había aceptado. Confundidos y sin querer averiguar, pensaron que Snape realmente lo haría, pero ahora el nerviosismo era mayor y preocupante.

- Cuando vea a ese inútil narigudo le recordaré tanto a su madre que… -decía Sirius en voz baja a Dian.

- No debí haber confiado en él –dijo Dian, con pesadumbre-. Pero Nola insistió tanto.

- Si él no se presenta, buscaremos otro testigo –dijo Sirius, preocuopado.

- El problema es que quieren a alguien que haya sido testigo en el momento en que estuve con los mortífagos.

El fiscal había terminado de preguntar a Remus, éste regresaba a su sitio, sin poder ocultar la mirada de inquietud. Dian le regresó una débil sonrisa y se preparó para cualquier cosa, le pedirían su tercer testigo y no lo tenía. Nola ya se notaba preocupada también y más que eso, tenía un gesto de impaciencia y al mismo tiempo decepción. El fiscal se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz clara:

- El juzgado llama a declarar a Severus Snape.

A Sirius se le habían retorcido todos los huesos del cuerpo, con el sólo hecho de pensar que ese miserable había echado a perder algo tan importante. Dian miró angustiosamente a Nola, quien sin nada más qué admitir se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al tribunal.

- Nuestro tercer testigo está ausente –dijo sin temor-. No se presentará hoy.

- Señorita, estará usted de acuerdo que si no es hoy, no lo será nunca –dijo la jueza con firme voz.

- Sí, lo sabemos –asintió Nola-. Pedimos por lo tanto un cambio de testigo.

- Bien¿a quién sugiere? –preguntó el fiscal.

Nola había hablado sin saber, su formalismo y profesional carrera no le habían servido para defender aquello, pues se había dejado llevar por el mero impulso de decepción. Pero unos pasos fuertes se escucharon en la mazmorra, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. A Dian casi se le sale el corazón.

- Yo seré el tercer testigo.

El señor Roosevelt había aparecido repentinamente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Sus viejos colegas del ministerio miraban con desconcierto pero al mismo tiempo maravilla. Dian sintió una profunda calma, como si todo jurara salir bien. Su padre, vestido elegantemente, se sentó en el centro de la silla. La jueza lo había mirado con una sonrisa, lo había reconocido, y ella como todos, que habían creído las peores cosas, sabía que durante todo ese tiempo él y su esposa habían estado ausentes y todo por la causa de ese mismo caso que se estaba llevando a cabo. Nola regresó a su lugar, tranquilizada y sonriéndole a Dian, que miraba a su padre con la misma admiración que lo había hecho de niña. Sirius y Remus se miraron se soslayo, como prometiendo ajustar cuentas con el buen Snape.

- Nombre y profesión, señor –dijo el fiscal y el secretario comenzó a tomar nota.

- Victorio Vincent Roosevelt –respondió el señor Roosevelt, con claridad, a todos les sorprendía verlo casi sin cambio, tenía notables canas y arrugas de edad, pero seguía siendo tan imponente como siempre-. Ex jugador de quidditch profesional y ex presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Quidditch –dijo con un tono de orgullo que Dian reconoció.

- Edad y nacionalidad.

- Cincuenta y ocho años, Irlandesa.

- ¿Relación con la acusada?

- Su padre –dijo con naturalidad y el fiscal arrugó la nariz.

- Bien… ¿podría decirnos usted, señor Roosevelt, qué sucedía en aquel tiempo donde su hija trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia?

- Teníamos nuestras diferencias… peleas constantes, pero ella cumplía con su trabajo dentro del ministerio.

- ¿Cuál era el origen de esas peleas?

- Dian siempre ha sido muy temperamental y en aquel momento pasaba por una situación difícil.

- Había estado con su abuelo¿no es así?

- Así es, mi padre, Louis Roosevelt, accedió a recibirla durante unas semanas pues tanto mi esposa como yo tuvimos contratiempos con el ministerio.

- Usted era consciente de que su padre practicaba su condición de vampiro –dijo el fiscal, apresuradamente.

- No la practicaba, él era un vampiro sangre pura, pero se le había condenado al exilio¿cómo podría practicar esto si se le estaba vigilando? –el padre de Dian sonaba tan seguro que el jurado volvió a musitar y a cuchichear.

- Ahora, dígame entonces¿qué sucedió para que su hija quisiese transformarse en un vampiro y aliarse a los mortífagos?

- Dian era aún muy joven y había vivido cosas difíciles, estaba ofuscada por todo lo grandioso que imaginó podría hacer si se transformara.

- Quiere decir que usted comprendió a su hija, es decir¿nunca desaprobó estas ideas peligrosas?

- Por supuesto que las desaprobé, sólo intento analizar un poco de lo que sucedía en ese entonces.

- Bien… Dian Roosevelt se unió a los mortífagos¿usted supo del momento en que dejó de estar con ellos para aliarse a los aurores?

- No, ella y nosotros ya no teníamos contacto.

- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

- Dian se fue de casa por propia voluntad y también por consentimiento mío…

- ¿La corrió?

- Yo diría que…

- ¿Le dijo que no volviera?

- Sí… así fue –admitió su padre, resignado. Dian se estremeció, no lo recordaba con precisión, pero le dolía escucharlo.

- Bien… ¿qué sucedió para que usted y su esposa, Mirna Roosevelt, desaparecieron en ese momento?

- Estábamos muy confundidos y decidimos darnos un descanso, cuando nos enteramos que Dian estaba siendo buscada como mortífago tomamos la iniciativa de alejarnos de todo esto, por una especie de vergüenza… y así, progresivamente, también nos olvidamos de la magia.

- ¿Han dejado de usarla?

- Hasta entonces sí –admitió el señor Roosevelt, otra vez se hizo un murmullo general que la jueza apagó rápidamente.

- Bien… cuéntenos entonces, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hija se constata que Albus Dumbledore se intentó comunicar con ustedes, por la desaparición del cuerpo¿qué sucedió?

- Recibimos todas las notas de Dumbledore, pero tener que dar este tipo de aclaraciones resultaba muy doloroso. Así que mi esposa y yo decidimos guardar el luto de esa manera –el señor Roosevelt tenía el rostro tenso y Dian sentía que el corazón se le partía.

- ¿Usted tenía conocimiento de su animagia?

- No, en lo absoluto.

- ¿En conclusión usted podría decir que su hija se arrepintió? Y que por lo tanto¿era inocente de cargos y culpas cuando se le lanzó el hechizo por accidente?

- No lo podría decir mejor –respondió el señor Roosevelt, satisfecho.

- Bien, bien. Son todas mis preguntas, señoría –dijo el fiscal, regresando a su asiento.

La jueza asintió y contrario a como habían sido los otros interrogatorios, tomó la palabra, antes de que el señor Roosevelt se levantara de su asiento.

- Señor Roosevelt, yo quisiera preguntarle –comenzó a decir la jueza-. ¿Cómo considera ahora la vida de su hija?

- Bueno… esa pregunta no la esperaba –dijo el padre de Dian mirando hacia el techo, luego suspiró-. Mi hija es mayor de edad, yo no puedo intervenir más en su vida, de lo único que estoy seguro es que se cometió una injusticia pues ella ya había tomado sus decisiones antes del accidente.

La jueza miró al señor Roosevelt con delicadeza y luego dio un martillazo para dar paso a un breve receso donde finalmente se tomaría la decisión definitiva e irreversible sobre el caso de Dian. Nadie podía moverse de su sitio, el jurado, el fiscal y la jueza entraron a una pequeña mazmorra continua, un agente del ministerio vigilaba el orden. El padre de Dian se había quedado en la silla de interrogatorio, muy pensativamente, ella lo miraba con curiosidad y no podía evitar sentirse temerosa. La mano de Remus pronto se encontró con la suya, y sonriéndole le hizo olvidar por un segundo que estaba a punto de decidirse entre su libertad y su condena. Nola revolvía unos papeles nerviosamente, Dian no la había visto así con anterioridad, pero suponía ésta se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido.

Se hizo un silencio abrumador y tenso, la jueza acababa de salir. Dian se erguió en su lugar, atenta a sus palabras. El secretario estaba atento a cualquier nota que debía tomar justo cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar.

- Habiendo llegado al final de nuestra segunda y última sesión, debemos informarle, señorita Roosevelt que ya hay un dictamen –sus palabras sonaban ásperas y hondas-. Una vez revisado los hechos y tomado nota de los testimonios, se han esclarecido los dudosos y misteriosos eslabones perdidos en su caso. Se ha confirmado que usted perteneció a uno de los círculos más cercanos de uno de los más temidos y terribles seguidores de magia oscura, pero al mismo tiempo, se ha descartado cualquier práctica de vampirismo o situación anormal en su comportamiento. De la misma manera, se le exonera de cualquier confabulación en la muerte del matrimonio Potter, y del asesinato de Donovan Sid Juk. Por lo tanto, siendo las nueve horas con siete minutos, del seis de julio, esta junta declara… inocente y libre de cargos a la señorita Dian Celesth Roosevelt, y se le absuelve de toda responsabilidad de compromisos con el ministerio –Sirius había gritado muy fuerte de gusto, aplaudiendo y dando vítores, Nola había suspirado satisfecha y tranquilizada, Dian no podía creerlo y el calor regresó a su cuerpo. Remus sabía que ella quedaría libre, y le sonrió aliviadamente, apretándole todavía la mano. Su padre se había alegrado mucho y esbozó una sonrisa complacido-. En nombre del Ministerio de Magia –la voz de la jueza se alzó nuevamente-, de la Junta General y del Wizengamont le ofrecemos una atenta y cordial disculpa por los terribles y evidentes errores cometidos, así asumimos la culpabilidad de los entonces funcionarios del ministerio. Se le recompensará con una suma monetaria que se deberá fijar entre su abogada y la directiva. Sin embargo, debemos recordarle que debe legalizar y poner en orden su certificado de autenticidad de animagia. Sin más por el momento, declaro este caso cerrado.

Ese último martillazo había sonado a gloria, los funcionarios estaban retirándose ya habiendo cumplido su trabajo. Sirius se levantó frenéticamente para abrazar a Dian, Remus iba a hacer lo mismo y Nola tenía que cumplir con su último deber, que era el de felicitar a su defensa, pero ninguno de ellos pudo cumplir su propósito pues Dian se había apartado rápidamente para dirigirse al único lugar que le impulsaba a llegar. Casi corriendo y a grandes zancadas ella se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, que sorprendido pero regocijado la recibió con una mirada cristalina y el corazón en paz.

- Perdóname… por favor –musitaba ella entre sollozos aferrándose a su padre.

- Eso ya lo hice –sonrió él, sujetando a su hija como si fuese la primera vez, como el día en que nació, aún sin poder creer que estuviese ahí-. Perdóname tú.

Dian lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él la estrechó entre sus brazos nuevamente. Juntos de nuevo, porque nada del pasado importaba ya.

- Gracias…

- Tu madre me dijo lo que sucedía… ella está afuera, quiere verte, por supuesto –el señor Roosevelt atraía toda la atención de sus antiguos colegas, que murmuraban entre ellos.

- Sigues siendo un héroe, papá¿lo sabías? –rió ella, divertida.

- Oh, no, aún no me ves volar –le guiñó un ojo y le revolvió el abundante cabello rizado que ambos compartían, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

- ¡Creo que es hora de celebrar! –la voz de Sirius había resonado por toda la mazmorra, atrayendo también las miradas de todos. Dian sonrió a su padre y señaló a su amigo.

- Sirius¿lo recuerdas? –sonrió divertida.

- Por supuesto –su padre le estrechó la mano a Sirius que lo saludaba.

- Su hija se ha portado muy bien, señor Roosevelt –bromeó-. Es un placer, verlo de nuevo.

- Lo mismo digo, Sirius –respondió el padre de Dian.

Remus se había acercado a ella y la había felicitado sin palabras, abrazándola con el inmenso cariño que de amor se trataba y estrechándola fuertemente. El padre de Dian carraspeó un poco y ellos se separaron.

- Y también recuerdo a Remus… -dijo él.

Remus estrechó la mano del señor Roosevelt, gustoso que hubiese asistido justo a tiempo.

- Nosotros te esperaremos con Nola –señaló Remus a Dian, para dejarla sola con su padre. Ella asintió.

- Cuánto han cambiado… –dijo su padre con nostalgia.

- Muchas felicidades, Dian, todo iba a salir bien.

Dian se giró para encontrarse con la magnífica y asombrosa presencia de Albus Dumbledore. Él le sonreía y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente. El señor Roosevelt saludó cordialmente a Albus, así como todos los demás que no esperaban verlo ahí.

- Es un gusto volver a verle, Victorio. Y más aún, al lado de su hija –dijo Dumbledore, cortésmente.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer ahora, Albus –asintió éste.

- Gracias, profesor… por todo. Yo… nunca podré pagárselo y… -Dian comenzaba a decir, pero Albus negó gentilmente.

- No, Dian. A veces tenemos que hacer cosas por los demás de la misma manera en que quisiéramos las hicieran por nosotros –sonrió-. Yo sé que de ahora en adelante todo irá mejor. Y todavía aún más si aceptas una propuesta que he venido especialmente a pedirte –dijo con entusiasmo, meciéndose en sus propios pies.

- Claro, dígame –respondió Dian, aunque confundida, segura de lo que quería.

- Tienes un talento increíble, eso está de más, pero déjame decirte que este jurado tuvo tanto miedo como cualquiera de cometer un error más, porque saben quién eres –Dian escuchaba extrañada pero atenta-. He venido a ofrecerte algo que creo no querrás rechazar. Un puesto como profesora en el colegio.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿en Hogwarts? –preguntó ella, perpleja y tomada por la emoción.

- Así es, en Hogwarts –sonrió Dumbledore-. Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para los especiales de ÉXTASIS. Es decir, estarás dando clases a los alumnos más avanzados.

- ¿En Hogwarts… volver a Hogwarts? –repitió ella maravillada.

- Claro, estás en toda posición de…

- ¡Acepto, claro que acepto! –exclamó con júbilo. Su padre sonrió muy satisfecho.

- Excelente, excelente –dijo Albus, sonoramente-. Así que estaré comunicándome contigo, como con todos mis profesores, antes del inicio de curso. Nos honra mucho tu presencia.

- Al contrario, Albus, regreso a casa –sonrió ella.

- Oh… ya es muy tarde –dijo Dumbledore, apresuradamente-, debo irme, ustedes perdonarán. Pero también he venido a ofrecerte una disculpa en nombre de Severus. Él no pudo asistir por razones que desconozco, pero me ha pedido muy penosamente que se le disculpara –Dian asintió sin más. Dumbledore estrechó la mano del señor Roosevelt para despedirse-. ¡Y ya que estás en la casa Black, Dian… estaría bien que analizaras las formas educativas de Sirius hacia Harry! –guiñó un ojo y salió de la mazmorra canturreando despreocupadamente.

El señor Roosevelt se dirigió a su hija, le tomó ambas manos guardándolas en las suyas.

- Sólo ve a tu madre y ve a celebrar –sonrió él, confiadamente.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes por nosotros, ahora estamos bien. Lo importante que tenemos que hablar será luego. Vida hay mucha.

Dian abrazó a su padre con la fascinación de una niña pequeña. Y él, entendió que el tiempo había pasado para dejarla ir, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, porque nadie enseña a ser padre, pero de los años se aprende.

* * *

- ¡Me hablas así como si yo no fuese tu padre!

- ¡Es sólo lo que me parece correcto!

- ¡Calla, Draco, calla! Será mejor que te guardes esas palabras ahora… si no…

Lucius Malfoy discutía con su vástago, con la sangre que decía ser suya y ahora le parecía irreconocible. Había estado blandiendo el diario del profeta mientras vociferaba acaloradamente. Draco lo miraba con ojos de injusticia y confusión, de la manera en que él mismo se sentía. Pero pronto, Lucius se tragó su saliva y sus palabras de rabia hacia su hijo, pues un encabezado en el papel le había robado la atención.

"SE ENCUENTRA PARADERO DE LA ANTES DESAPARECIDA DIAN ROOSEVELT, EL MINISTERIO RECONOCE EL PENOSO ERROR Y SE LE DECLARA INOCENTE A DIECISIETE AÑOS DE SU PRESUNTA MUERTE. HA SIDO ABSUELTA".

Más valía que sus ojos le engañaran, pero eso no era posible, aquella realidad le parecía estúpida y confusa. Deseó decir algo pero no hizo nada más que intentos con la quijada rígida de indignación. Esa mujer viva, esa mujer que había arruinado tanto. ¡Inocente! Así, sólo así inocente. Arrugó el papel en unos segundos y lo hizo añicos con su propio puño, con la vulgaridad de cualquier muggle, Draco no entendía lo que ocurría, pero le miraba con temor.

- Llama a tu madre y más vale que venga acompañada.

_**Continuará…**_

_NA: Queridos todos, quiero agradecer sus honestos y prontos comentarios. Me da gusto que la historia les agrade y les interese, y que quieran asesinarme en algunas ocasiones… ahora, espero que no se hayan agobiado con la extensión de este capítulo, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Seguiré atenta a sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, vociferadores o maldiciones imperdonables. Todo se agradece. ¡Saludos invernales!_


	13. El cumpleaños dieciocho

**13  
El cumpleaños dieciocho**

Hermione se tronaba los dedos nerviosamente, angustiada y severamente arrepentida… no, la realidad era que no se arrepentía ni un poco. Se miró al espejo recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Aún había una sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago. Eso era lo que le había confundido tanto, ni siquiera el contacto de su cálido abrazo, ni siquiera esos roces que desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba. Nada de eso le había sacado tanto de quicio, como lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento. Le palpitaba violentamente y ella, seguramente muy sonrojada, encontró refugio en el amplio cuarto de baño. Buscaba el remordimiento, la culpa o algo de vergüenza, pero nada de eso llegaba, por más que intentara castigarse con el pensamiento, su alma se sentía llena y sin pena. Se quedó paralizada recargada en la fina puerta de madera. Respiró aliviada, sólo ahí podía estar sola, cerrando los ojos y recordando nuevamente la proximidad de sus rostros, casi lo habían logrado, casi habían serenado esa dulce tentación que los vagaba.

Esto pasaba desde hacía tiempo, Harry se lo había dicho, eso demostraba que él era tan consciente de sus actos como ella. Esas miradas que él le dedicaba, esa forma de tratarla, de protegerla y defenderla no era una casualidad, no era simplemente su perfecta amistad. Una amistad que ahora se veía amenazada por el cuchillo de doble filo, pues del otro lado se encontraba Ron y éste era un motivo por el cual ella quería sentirse culpable, pero ahí, encerrada en el cuarto de baño, no lo era. Se sentía todo, menos culpable. Quizá porque nada había sucedido, sólo había sido un roce, un genuino y auténtico gesto de amistad… sí, se engañaría de esa manera, así olvidaría por unos momentos la sensación confortante y dulce de haber estado a nada de Harry, pero él¿sería capaz de olvidar?

En el vestíbulo había un bullicio, la voz de Sirius se escuchaba por todos lados, animado y contento. Las risas de Lupin seguían a las del buen Canuto, que no dejaba de alardear que Dian era libre. Ella, guardaba silencio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aún no terminaba de asimilarlo, había conversado un momento con sus padres y al fin, juntos los tres, se habían reencontrado. Para ella valía más aquello que toda la libertad que había deseado. Llegaron a la casa Black para celebrar y hacer una fiesta en grande, como Sirius lo había propuesto, ya su sonora voz había llegado hasta los oídos de la señora Weasley que, seguida de su esposo, se había alarmado pensando que algo malo había ocurrido, y tal fue el alboroto que ella causó que toda la familia completa había salido, incluyendo Harry y Hermione.

Dian explicó a Arthur que todo había salido bien, no podía decir más, es que realmente todo estaba bien. La presencia de Harry forzaba a decir poco de lo que había sucedido, pero el señor Weasley lo entendió, además estaban las orejas curiosas de su esposa e hijos, que ignoraban tanto como Harry el verdadero pasado de Dian. Se sentaron a la mesa, la señora Weasley se había esmerado en preparar una deliciosa cena. Ella comenzaba a sentir más confianza con Dian, pero aún así le intrigaba mucho, y más que todo, Tonks era su preferida… Sí, a Molly Weasley le causaba mucha fascinación el hecho de que hubiese una relación pasada entre Lupin y Dian, pero conocía a Tonks y después de todo, ella había contribuido mucho para que Remus y la chica comenzaran a salir.

- ¿Por qué no has invitado a tus padres? –preguntó el señor Weasley a Dian.

- Prefirieron ir a casa, estaban muy cansados. Se reencontraron con muchos amigos y colegas y creo que eso los agotó de más… mi padre estaba contentísimo, pero ya habrá oportunidad.

- ¿Tu padre estuvo en el ministerio? –preguntó Ron, asombrado, dejando caer parte de su bocado.

- Sí –sonrió Dian, divertida-. Disculpa, Ron, no pude pedirle un autógrafo para ti.

- Luego lo invitaremos a casa para que lo agobies como lo has hecho con Dian –dijo Sirius y los demás rieron avergonzando mucho al pelirrojo que adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello en las mejillas.

- ¿Dumbledore te ha dicho por qué Severus no se presentó? –preguntó Nola a Dian, repentinamente.

- No, sólo dijo que lo disculpara… como si fuera hacerlo –dijo Dian con sorna.

- Ese narigudo… -comenzaba a decir Sirius, pero Hermione intervino.

- ¿Cómo… Snape iba a ser tu testigo? –preguntó asombrada.

- Sí… se suponía…

- ¿Pero qué tiene él que ver en esto? –preguntó la chica, extrañada.

- Pues… -Dian no encontraba las palabras necesarias.

- Dumbledore sugirió que él era de confianza suficiente como para ayudar a Dian –dijo Lupin, salvándola.

- Vaya, Snape… sí que es raro –dijo la chica, pensativamente. Sirius carraspeó incómodamente y Dian bajó la mirada nerviosamente.

- Por cierto, ya ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts –dijo Harry a su padrino.

- Se terminan las vacaciones, Potter –se lamentó Sirius-. Pero ya verás, aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos.

- Creo que Harry debería comenzar a hacer sus compras escolares en lugar de perder el tiempo en cosas peligrosas y descabelladas –añadió Molly, mirándolo airosamente.

- Oh, sí, sí, claro –asintió Sirius, falsamente y condescendiente-. No te preocupes Molly –sonrió y se dirigió a los chicos-. En el colegio también habrá mucha diversión. Con Roosevelt en el castillo estaré tranquilo, al menos alguien les hará cometer cosas "peligrosas y descabelladas" fuera de casa.

- Creo que a Molly no le gustará escuchar eso –sonrió Dian.

- ¿Qué? –dijo la mujer, exaltada-. ¿Esto a qué viene?

- ¿Estarás en el colegio? –preguntó Ginny, con admiración.

- Sí… Dumbledore me ofreció Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para los ÉXTASIS –respondió ella, satisfecha.

- Oh, no se preocupen, yo no he sido despedido –añadió Remus, ante las miradas confusas de los demás-. Pero Dian se encargará especialmente de ustedes en sus ÉXTASIS.

- Eso suena maravilloso –sonrió Hermione-. Debe emocionarte mucho regresar al colegio.

- Fue mi hogar –contestó Dian, con una mirada honesta. A Harry le gustó oír aquello, para él Hogwarts también había sido un hogar, pero él estaba huérfano y vivía con sus detestables tíos, no entendía por qué Dian lo decía si ella a diferencia de él sí había tenido padres y al parecer, una vida muy cómoda y lujosa.

- Vaya, los envidio, ustedes regresarán al colegio, en cambio yo me quedaré aquí muy aburrido con Kreacher, mi madre y Molly… ya no sé quién es peor –rió Sirius. Molly le dirigió un gesto despectivo y lo privó de una ración más de estofado.

Terminaron de degustar los exquisitos platillos de la señora Weasley. Ron propuso un juego de quidditch a Harry a propósito, esperando que Dian se uniera, pero ella se encontraba agotada. Harry tampoco quiso hacerlo, lo cual pareció increíblemente anormal y Sirius se preocupó un poco, pero consintió que se quedara a acompañarlos. Dian, Remus y él tomaban café mientras charlaban animadamente. Nola se había retirado, durante toda la comida había parecido ausente, a Dian le llamó mucho la atención, pues siendo su abogada debería encontrarse feliz por haber ganado el caso y aunque le había entusiasmado naturalmente, se notaba que algo le estaba preocupando, acordaron verse luego para resolver el asunto de la animagia y salió rápidamente de la casa Black. Dian quería contar todo, a Sirius y Remus, a cerca de lo que había sucedido con sus padres, pero nuevamente, con Harry ahí era poco posible. El señor Weasley salió con el resto de los chicos hacía Hogsmeade. Molly quiso quedarse a tejer unas bufandas gemelas para Fred y George, pero en realidad se retiró a la sala para dejar al pequeño grupo solo.

- Verás, Harry… yo tuve muchos problemas con mis padres –dijo Dian al chico que tenía demasiadas preguntas para ella, sentía que nunca dejaría de sentir curiosidad por saber cómo era su relación con su madre, ya las había visto juntas, pero no podía decírselo, porque sería delatarse a cerca del pensadero-… creo que como cualquier adolescente –sonrió apenada-, pero estos problemas se fueron haciendo mayores. Así que durante veinte años dejamos de hablarnos y mi padre… aún no lo recuerdo bien, pero me echó de casa.

- ¿Veinte años? –preguntó él, intrigado-. Pero tú estuviste diecisiete como animago¿cierto?

- Sí, así es. Antes de que eso ocurriera ellos ya no sabían absolutamente nada de mí.

- Vaya…

- Ahora los comprendo un poco –dijo Dian, con nostalgia-. Yo realmente era un problema.

- Pero tus padres son muy buenos –dijo Sirius, pensativo-. En cambio mi madre, era una mujer detestable.

- Bueno, creo que Harry quiere escuchar otro tipo de cosas¿no es así? –dijo Lupin, de pronto.

- Sí… bueno, es que pensarás que estoy loco –sonrió apenado hacia Dian-. Pero cada vez que te veo quisiera preguntarte todo a cerca de mi madre, y no se me ocurre nada…

- No hay problema, Harry –rió ella, divertida por la ocurrencia-. Quizá debería contarte poco a poco, es una fortuna que esos recuerdos no se hayan ido, realmente los aprecio mucho. Tu madre fue para mí como la hermana que nunca tuve.

- Sólo ella era capaz de hacerla entrar en sus cabales –dijo Sirius.

- Claro, porque tu padre y Sirius siempre buscaban problemas y de alguna manera lograban involucrarme –dijo ella, con provocación.

- ¡Tú sola llegabas a nosotros, Roosevelt! –se defendió Sirius-. Ella era tan terrible como James y yo.

- Aprendí de ustedes –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry reía divertido, nunca había imaginado que existiese la versión femenina de Sirius, y entendió lo que debió costarle a su madre mantener a su amiga con buenos consejos cuando los merodeadores habrían hecho cualquier cosa por quebrantar la ley. Y también estaba Remus, que seguramente se sintió atraído por esa personalidad sumamente interesante y llamativa que Dian tenía. La señora Weasley intervino de pronto, con un gesto extraño y notablemente acelerada.

- Remus… ehm, Remus… -dijo en voz muy baja, atrayendo la atención de los presentes- te buscan.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó éste, extrañado.

- Ehm… -Molly carraspeó un poco, luego dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Dian y dijo casi inaudiblemente- Tonks.

Fue como si un dementor se apareciese en ese momento, uno solo, para apagar las sonrisas que habían estado continuas. Remus se levantó con delicadeza y salió con Molly hacia el vestíbulo donde seguramente Tonks aguardaba. Harry, que ya lo sabía todo, no pudo evitar mirar a su padrino, que se había quedado ensimismado y en silencio, pues Dian, de quien más interesaba la reacción, bebía café sin mayor preocupación. Fingiendo, claro está.

- Iré a… darle brillo a mi escoba –se disculpó Harry, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Volverán a jugar quidditch pronto? –preguntó Dian, como si nada ocurriera.

- Sí, es muy posible –sonrió Harry.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa y su padrino lo miró nerviosamente. Harry no quería estar presente en esa situación tan incómoda. Salió rápidamente y subió a su dormitorio. Dian que se había quedado con Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo. Silenciosos los dos debería tratarse de una broma, pero no lo era. Sirius resopló y miró a Dian con las cejas levemente pegadas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, intranquila.

- Anda, puedes decir lo que quieras, yo no diré nada –dijo Sirius, recargándose sobre las patas de la silla y estirando los brazos-. Di lo que quieras de ella.

- ¿De quién? –dijo Dian.

- De Tonks.

- Ah, ella –dijo despreocupadamente-. No tengo nada qué decir de Nymphadora.

- ¿No quieres o no tienes?

- Eso qué importa, es lo mismo.

Dian salió al cobertizo trasero. Sirius suspiró resignado y la siguió. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las escalerillas, había aparecido un cigarrillo y ahora estaba dispuesta a encenderlo. Sirius se acercó, se sentó a su lado y caballerosamente le ayudó a encenderlo con un movimiento de varita. Ella sonrió agradecida y aspiró lentamente, cerró los ojos y lanzó la bocanada sin apresurarse. Luego se dirigió a él.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años no probaba uno?

- Supongo que… -dijo Sirius, pensativo- unos dos, tres, diecisiete quizá.

Dian sonrió y siguió fumando lo que Sirius le permitía, pues él no decía nada, comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

- Bien… bueno, sé que ella está aquí.

- Es la invitada de Sirius, está viviendo con ellos.

- Y tú también, no te has ido, Remus.

- En este momento necesitaba de mí.

- ¡Ja! Sí¿sólo en este momento?

La voz furiosa de Tonks sonaba por todo el vestíbulo. Harry sin querer se había topado con la señora Weasley al subir las escaleras y ella lo había aprisionado velozmente, pidiéndole que guardara silencio y reteniéndolo para que la acompañara a escuchar a escondidas la conversación, que ahora se tornaba en discusión, entre Remus y Tonks.

- Regresaré a casa esta noche, Tonks –Lupin sonaba cansado-. Hoy es luna llena.

- De otra forma no lo harías¿cierto? –dijo la chica con rabia.

- Sé que estás muy molesta, pero comprende por favor, nada de esto yo lo sabía.

- ¡Es que parece imposible, Remus! –exclamó Tonks, su cabello parecía tomar un color rojizo muy intenso-. ¡Así de la noche a la mañana aparece ella en tu vida¿Cómo puedo creerte que no sabías que vivía?

- ¡Es la verdad! –Remus explotó muy cansado-. ¡Es la total verdad! Tanto Dumbledore como Kingsley lo saben¿por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

- ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora ella? –Tonks lloraba enfurecida-. ¿Por qué¡Ahora me doy cuenta que seguirías conmigo sólo si ella hubiese muerto de verdad, de otra forma no!

- No sabes lo que dices… -Lupin cerró los ojos frotándose el entrecejo. Temiendo que lo que ella decía fuese verdad.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto, Remus? –reprochó Tonks, angustiada y desesperada-. ¡No es justo¿Cómo se supone que yo competiré con ella¡Conoce todo de ti, te conoce desde hace tantos años! –sollozó y su cabello se hizo castaño-. ¿Cómo competiré con una mujer que fue la primera en tu vida¡Dime cómo¡Si para todos es hermosa, perfecta, una belleza¡No es justo!

Tonks lloraba como una chiquilla haciendo una rabieta. Se frotó los ojos. Remus había escuchado todo aquello con la verdad golpeándole los oídos. Muchas cosas él mismo se las cuestionaba y no podía darle una respuesta clara. Sí, Dian lo conocía desde siempre, sí, había sido la primera mujer en su vida, no había objeción para ello. Remus intentó acercarse a Tonks, la tomó suavemente por los brazos y la hizo mirarlo.

- Discúlpame, yo no quiero que pienses de esa manera –dijo con la voz dulce que podía desarmarla a ella y a Dian también-. Pero te he dicho la verdad, toda la verdad completa. Todos creímos que ella había muerto.

- Dime¿qué tengo que hacer, Remus¿de qué modo puedo ser mejor que ella?

* * *

- Seguramente ella hizo mejores cosas por él de lo que hice yo. Desperdicié tanto tiempo…

- Eso es el pasado.

- Sí… pero desearía regresarlo.

Dian hablaba con Sirius, aún fumando ese cigarrillo que intentaba quemar las penas.

- Créeme que todos lo deseamos a veces –dijo Sirius, mirando hacia el cielo-. Extraño tanto a James… pero la única verdad es que tenemos este presente.

- En este presente yo soy otra persona, Sirius –Dian tenía la mirada entristecida-. Ya no soy una niña… siento que he perdido cosas valiosas. Mis padres, por ejemplo, esperaban algo de mí, que al fin tuviese la vida ordenada.

- Pero ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

- Pero ya debería haber hecho algo –negó ella-. Quizá Nymphadora ha hecho lo que yo nunca hice por Remus.

- Oh, por favor, no te compares –dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

- Me refiero a que… ella es más joven, es linda, y seguramente no tiene un pasado del cual avergonzarse. Se le presentó así a Remus, como una intachable oportunidad…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Roosevelt? –inquirió Sirius-. ¡Tú eres hermosa! No creo que Lupin esté comparándolas, todo sucedió en diferentes momentos.

- Dime¿por qué no se casó con ella? –preguntó Dian, con mucho dolor.

Sirius resopló, abrumado.

* * *

- Dime¿qué haré?

- Tonks, no puedes hacer ese tipo de preguntas…

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque no hay respuesta¡Porque es una tontería pensarlo siquiera!

- ¡Sólo dímelo¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

- Lupin siempre te estuvo recordando.

- No creo que esa sea la verdad…

- Debe serla. ¿Si no, entonces qué?

* * *

- Bien, Remus… tendrás que decidirte.

- No me pidas eso, por favor.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que tengo yo que hacer?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que nada!

- No, Remus. Nada no es una respuesta. ¿Cómo pretendes que venga a esta casa como si esto fuese algo normal? Con ella aquí no puedo.

- Tonks, comprende que no puedo hacer nada respecto a ello.

- Entonces quizá sea mejor no vernos más.

* * *

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lupin siempre estuvo muy confundido sobre su vida. Vivió solo durante mucho tiempo con tu recuerdo.

- Eso me hace sentir culpable.

- No, no deberías sentirte de esa manera, sino al contrario, muy afortunada. Vivías a pesar de todo.

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer, Sirius?

* * *

- Lo que mejor te parezca, Tonks. Si así lo has decidido, lo respetaré.

- Entonces… no se diga más. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, Remus. Eres libre.

- No me gustaría que se quedara de esta forma…

- No hay otra forma, sólo… es un tiempo, un espacio, para ti y para mí. Yo no puedo seguir viniendo cuando ella esté presente.

* * *

- Aprovecha que estás viva. Porque rozar la muerte es lo que uno nunca espera.

Dian sonrió, la voz de Sirius le había reconfortado mucho. Apagó el cigarrillo y se quedaron en silencio observando aquel mundo al cual habían venido dos veces.

Esa misma noche, Remus regresó a casa. Sirius sabía la razón, la conocía de sobra, era luna llena. Todos alrededor de la casa ya habían sido informados sobre el respeto al secreto de Lupin, pues Dian no lo sabía y a su debido tiempo tenía que enterarse. Ahora comprendían la importancia, ella y él habían sido más que amigos y esas cosas son más delicadas de lo que parecen. Aunque Dian lo ignoraba, ella creía que Remus había regresado por lo sucedido con Tonks y lo entendía. También entendía que debía estar solo y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Los días que siguieron fueron transcurriendo en tranquilidad. Remus no había aparecido por la casa Black más que en dos ocasiones, una, para llevar información de la Orden, y otra, para preguntarle a Sirius cómo iba todo con Dian, él le mantenía informado a cerca de lo que ocurría con ella. Ellos dos no se habían visto desde entonces y para Remus era un alivio que ella no notara las cicatrices ni las nuevas marcas en su rostro que poco a poco iban sanando. Dian había decidido tomarse en serio lo que Sirius había dicho. Todos los días frecuentaba a sus padres, los visitaba y pasaba tardes enteras con ellos. Le habían hecho recordar muchas cosas gratas de su adolescencia, pese a que ella creía que eran pocas. De esa manera tenía material para dárselo a Harry y así poder conversar de sus padres que a él le gustaba tanto. También, había mandado una nota de disculpa a Salma, que no había respondido. Se sentía incómoda por ello, pero sabía que ella tarde o temprano regresaría. Sus padres algunas veces se comportaban extrañamente, su madre principalmente, creía decir más de lo que debía, lo cual a Dian le perturbaba demasiado al grado de no poder dormir noches enteras.

Después de algunas semanas, el 31 de julio había llegado. Harry había pasado el tiempo tan contento que la fecha de su cumpleaños le había tomado por sorpresa. Esa mañana despertó como cualquier día, con la misma somnolienta cara y el cabello revuelto que permanecía así el resto del día. Se incorporó en la cama, buscando sus gafas como ya lo hacía mecánicamente, se talló los ojos viendo unas manchas de un rojo intenso agrupadas y otra de color distinto. Cuando abrió los ojos, con mucho esfuerzo, se colocó las gafas y entonces no fue necesario enfocar las imágenes, pues los gritos le recordaron de qué día se trataba. Ahí estaban los Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Fred, George, Percy y Ginny, ésta última se le había lanzado inmediatamente, abrazándolo y deseándole un buen cumpleaños. Harry se sonrojó un poco, y cuando la chica lo soltó vio el rostro de Hermione sonriente también ahí. Harry se incorporó muy agradecido y lo fueron abrazando uno por uno.

- ¡Un año más viejo, amigo! –exclamó Ron.

- Todo un veterano, Potter –sonreía Fred.

- Ahora sí tienes licencia para andar por la vida haciendo lo que se te pegue la gana –dijo George.

- Basta, no lo mal aconsejen –dijo la señora Weasley, abrazándolo nuevamente-. Te hemos preparado algo muy especial, cariño.

- Muchas felicidades Harry, éxito en todo –dijo Percy estrechándole la mano con la seriedad que el muchacho siempre tenía.

- Vamos, vamos, dejemos que Harry se tome su tiempo –apuró el señor Weasley.

Todos hicieron mucho ruido al salir, era increíble tener a casi todos los Weasley ahí. Hermione era la última en salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Harry, regresó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Harry sonrió contento y ella salió de la misma manera, inocente de cualquier muestra más de afecto. Harry estaba demasiado feliz, el día de su cumpleaños, el que mejor gozaría pues ahora sí era libre de decir que festejaría un año más de vida, sin ningún temor. Se extrañó al no ver a su padrino, pero de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, con el rostro sonriente de Sirius.

- ¿Qué tal, cumpleañero? –saludó, entrando-. No creíste que lo había olvidado¿cierto?

- Me había preocupado un poco… -sonrió Harry.

- Felicidades, Harry -Sirius lo abrazó fuertemente y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

A Harry se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, esas palabras y ese abrazo lo había sentido tan cálido como el de su propio padre, y es que cada vez que Harry recurría a su padrino era como si buscara esa figura en él. Sus espléndidos ojos verdes se cristalizaron, Harry apenado bajó la mirada. Su padrino le extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en un fino papel negro, con un lazo rojo llamativo.

- Gracias, Sirius –respondió Harry, sinceramente.

- Por nada, eres mi consentido¿lo sabías? –bromeó Sirius-. Anda, ábrelo.

Harry regocijado abrió el paquete, era una caja pequeña de madera muy fina, con sus insignias grabadas en la tapa, HP. Harry la abrió con curiosidad y encontró un reloj de bolsillo de oro, brillando intensamente, con unas snitches doradas como manecillas. Lo sacó con inmenso gusto.

- Es perfecto, gracias Sirius.

- Espera… ¿no escuchas algo? –dijo éste, con un gesto de misterio.

- ¿Escuchar… qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado acercándose el reloj al oído.

- Agítalo bien –señaló Sirius.

Harry lo agitó suavemente y efectivamente algo se movía ahí dentro. Sirius con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza animó a Harry para que lo abriera. El muchacho lo hizo y con mucho cuidado destapó la cara del reloj. Dentro había una pequeñísima llave que relucía. Harry la sacó con extrañeza.

- ¿Una llave? –preguntó, confundido.

- Ese es el verdadero regalo –sonrió su padrino-. ¿No te imaginas?

- No tengo idea… -Harry estaba emocionado, la minúscula llave resplandecía en su mano.

- Es tu casa, Harry –dijo Sirius sin vacilar.

- ¿Qué…?

- Yo no espero que vivas para siempre con este anciano que pronto seré –rió Sirius-. Es una casa, sólo para ti, Harry.

El muchacho a penas pudo comprender el sentido de aquellas palabras. Se quedó aturdido sin saber qué hacer. Miró a Sirius con esa admiración y respeto inmaculado que sentía por él. Era su héroe, no conocía a otra persona que pudiese hacer tantas cosas impresionantes como él. Sin pensarlo, Harry se abrazó nuevamente a su padrino, con las lágrimas a punto de salirle. Sirius sonrió conmovido.

- Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente… -dijo el muchacho, aún admirando la llave.

- Harry –Sirius apretó los hombros del chico-, tu padre hizo por mí lo que jamás nadie ha hecho, y nunca pude agradecérselo. Así que no importa cuánto quisiera yo darte, jamás pagaría lo que él hizo en vida, pero tómalo como un regalo que mereces, y que te mereces bien.

- Gracias…

- Ya no sigas agradeciéndome –rió Sirius, contento-. Esta casa es para que la tomes cuando gustes, incluso si lo quisieras ahora.

- No, yo quiero seguir viviendo contigo –sonrió Harry, decididamente-. No sé si algún día desee irme.

Sirius echó a reír y le revolvió el cabello.

- Te la mostraré mañana¿qué te parece? Está muy bien situada.

- Claro… claro –Harry seguía asombrado.

- Si gustas no se lo digas a nadie –dijo Sirius, comprendiendo la reserva que Harry tenía-. Hasta que lo creas necesario.

Dian llamó a la puerta, asomando la cara, vio a Sirius ahí y sonrió entrando con un paquete en la mano.

- Debí imaginar que aquí estaría el orgulloso padrino –rió ella.

- Te lo dije, Roosevelt, te ganaría –dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo perdonaré por derecho de antigüedad –Dian, se acercó a Harry y se detuvo sonriéndole, luego lo abrazó felicitándolo como no había podido hacerlo en dieciocho años-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

- Muchas gracias, Dian –Harry, que más feliz no podía estar, sonrió gustoso, sabiendo que ella era lo más cercano que había tenido de su madre.

- Espero que te guste este pequeño obsequio.

- No hacía falta…

- Anda, ábrelo –animó Sirius, riendo.

Harry recibió el paquete que Dian le había extendido, envuelto en un papel de escobas moviéndose. Era también un estuche, pero esta caja era de cristal, dentro estaba una snitch dorada que Harry sacó con extremo cuidado. Se sorprendió cuando el objeto desarrolló las alas sin intención de volar, sólo exhibiendo la fineza de su material. Harry pudo comprobar que era oro auténtico, una snitch increíble, carísima.

- Es de colección –señaló Dian, radiante-. Sólo existen dos en el mundo. Mi padre tiene una y tú tienes la segunda.

- Gracias, Dian… yo…

- Es de todo corazón, Harry –Dian le guiñó un ojo y le sujetó el hombro afectuosamente.

- ¿Llego tarde? –Lupin saludó de pronto.

Los tres se giraron hacia él, también llevaba un regalo especial para Harry, el muchacho no podía contener la emoción, comenzaba a creer que era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en toda su vida, aunque el día en que se enteró que era mago era excepcional. Lupin felicitó a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego su respectivo regalo. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos esperando que el chico lo abriera, Sirius y Dian miraban también con curiosidad. Remus le sonrió a Dian con gentileza, y ella le devolvió el gesto, como si en ello le dijera que lo había extrañado mucho. Harry abrió con velocidad su obsequio y sacó un libro muy grueso, de pasta dura negra que en su portada relucían letras doradas: "Secretos sobre las Artes Oscuras". Harry se sorprendió mucho pues ese libro era muy difícil de conseguir, de hecho sólo una vez Hermione lo había visto en el despacho de Dumbledore. Harry no podía agradecer más, estaba con tres de los mejores amigos de sus padres.

- Bueno, dejemos a Harry que se cambie y se peine… -sonrió Dian con sarcasmo.

- Veamos qué tal estará tu pastel de cumpleaños –dijo Sirius.

Lupin los siguió, dejando a Harry solo, con su gran y aparatosa sonrisa y su pelo revuelto de muchacho de dieciocho años.

Cuando Harry bajó a la cocina se encontró con todo mundo yendo de un lado a otro. El señor Weasley no dejaba de hablar con Hermione de un nuevo y sorprendente instrumento que había llegado a su departamento, algo que llamaban ordenador y que se creía estaba encantado porque se conectaba con otro al mismo tiempo, la chica hacía mucho esfuerzo por explicarle que esa era magia de un muggle. La señora Weasley regañaba a los gemelos por probar los bocadillos que hacían especialmente para Harry. Sin embargo, Sirius, Dian y Remus estaban en un rincón bebiendo café y le sonrieron cuando bajó ya listo.

La cocina había sido adornada especialmente para él, con un letrero que cambiaba constantemente de "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry" a un dibujo muy mal hecho de él montado en una escoba, producto de Ron. Harry se sentó a la mesa, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de pronto, llegó el resto de la familia Weasley. Charlie y Bill con su ahora esposa Fleur y su bebé de apenas ocho meses Victoire. Ginny y Hermione exclamaron al verla, la niña tenía el pelo de un rubio muy extraño, casi pelirrojo como su padre, pero brillante como el de la madre, llevaba una colita en medio del pelo, muy simpática, sus mejillas eran infladas y rosadas, y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules.

Comenzaron a desayunar haciéndole honor al festejado. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y otros compañeros más del ED enviaron cartas y postales de felicitación a Harry. Incluso Tonks, quien se disculpó por no haber asistido, argumentando que había surgido algo, pero Harry sabía la situación incómoda con Dian ahí. De hecho, quienes no conocían a ella se habían sorprendido mucho al saber que también había sido una amiga de los padres de Harry. Los gemelos habían bromeado en secreto con Charlie y Bill, diciéndoles que Ron babeaba por ella.

Ginny tenía en brazos a Victoire, que jugueteaba con el pelo de quien era su tía. Sirius, que se encontraba cerca, sonrió a la pequeña niña.

- Yo siempre he sido muy querido por los niños y los ancianos –tomó a Victoire de los brazos de Ginny, sin saber cómo sostenerla, sólo levantándola por debajo de los brazos, confundido. Victoire sintió ese cambio bruscamente y comenzó a dar señas de querer llorar.

- Mira lo que has hecho, Sirius –le dijo Dian, burlándose-. La has pellizcado, se lo diré a Molly...

- No es verdad –negó Sirius, intentando consolar a la pequeña niña meciéndola de arriba a abajo, todavía cargándola como si se tratara de un objeto peligroso-. Mira, está sonriendo…

- Está a punto de llorar –dijo Lupin, preocupadamente.

- No es verdad, la ponen nerviosa si siguen diciendo eso –dijo Sirius, ya intranquilo por lo que la abuela Molly pudiese hacer, pero ella estaba distraída ahora discutiendo con su esposo-. Yo era un experto cuidando de Harry… -Harry se sonrió apenado, Ron y Hermione rieron-. Y era muy ruidoso… -Victoire miraba a Sirius con temor y sus labios temblaban a punto de estallar en llanto.

- No sabes nada de esto, Black –reprendió Dian y tomó a la pequeña Victoire en brazos con suavidad, acercándola a su regazo como era debido, inmediatamente Victoire dejó de llorar y se llevó su manita regordeta a la boca, tranquilamente-. ¿Lo ves?

- Me has dejado en muy mala reputación, Victoire… -dijo Sirius, mosqueado.

- No mientas, te vimos pellizcarla –dijo Lupin, divertido. Dian hacía cariños a la bebé que sonreía divertida.

- Qué gracioso, Lunático. Te apuesto que tú serías peor niñera que yo –dijo Sirius, con sarcasmo.

- Ya verás –Lupin tomó a Victoire de los brazos de Dian, con la misma delicadeza que ella lo había hecho y al parecer la niña no se había inmutado siquiera, seguía igual de tranquila y sonriente. Sirius se quedó perplejo y Lupin sonreía satisfecho.

- Oh, mira, Victoire no ha llorado con Remus –dijo la señora Weasley con ternura cuando vio a su nieta en sus brazos.

- Es muy raro, casig nunca está quiegta –dijo Fleur, extrañada.

- Es que Sirius la pellizcó –dijo Ron, provocadoramente.

- ¿Qué tú qué? –la señora Weasley amenazó con una cuchara.

- ¡Es mentira! –se defendió Sirius.

- Ya verás, Black… -amenazó Molly.

Sirius alzó las manos en señal de inocencia y todos rieron divertidos.

- Puedes estar tranquila, Lupin entrena bien para papá… -dijo Sirius a Dian en voz muy baja cuando nadie los observaba. Ella se sonrió y luego lo miró ceñudamente y no necesitó amenazas, pues con velocidad golpeó el brazo de Sirius, atrayendo la atención de los demás que no habían notado nada de aquello.

Una lechuza irrumpió en la cocina, llevando dos cartas consigo, las dejó libremente y salió. Todos miraron atentamente, la señora Weasley la tomó leyendo que era para Harry, como todo el correo que llegaba ese día especial, la extendió al muchacho. Ésta venía del Ministerio de Magia y estaba escrita especialmente por el ministro. Kingsley le había dedicado unas cuantas líneas a Harry. Todos observaban silenciosos. El chico sorprendido sacó la segunda carta, incrédulo. Kingsley le explicaba que la había recibido un día antes y de alguna manera tenía que hacérsela llegar (además de expresarle sus felicitaciones).

- Es de mis tíos –dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando a Sirius, perplejo.

- ¿Los Dursley? –preguntó Sirius, asombrado pero al mismo tiempo irritado-. ¿Qué quieren ahora?

- Nada… sólo… felicitarme –respondió Harry confundido por su propia contestación. Hubo una extrañeza general y el chico le extendió la carta a Sirius, Dian que estaba cercana a él le echó un vistazo.

- ¿Tus tíos muggles? –preguntó ella, sabiendo que Harry había llevado una relación destructiva con ellos.

- Sí, los mismos… ellos jamás hacían esto –dijo sin poder creerlo-. Ni siquiera cuando yo vivía en Privet Drive.

- Pues, es una carta bastante conmovedora, Harry –señaló Dian, con el ceño plegado.

- Sí… qué cinismo –dijo Sirius, enfadado.

- Yo creo que es un buen detalle, Harry –intervino Lupin, sensatamente aunque Dian y Sirius lo miraron incrédulos-. Después de todos, siendo lo que son ellos, se han arrepentido y eso es lo que cuenta.

Nadie objetó nada. Harry asintió tranquilamente, Lupin tenía mucha razón, por primera vez esas palabras que los Dursley le dedicaban eran sinceras. Tía Petunia era la hermana de su madre, la única familia viva de sangre que le quedaba, pero no había duda que ahí, con todos los amigos, se sentía más en casa que en cualquier otro lugar. La guardó delicadamente en su bolsillo.

- ¿Alguien quiere más tarta? –preguntó la señora Weasley, rompiendo el hielo.

- Creo que nosotros querremos más –dijo Bill, sonriente.

- Está deliciosa, mamá –replicó Charlie.

- Claro, Molly –dijo Sirius, saboreándola.

- Oh, no, Sirius. Tú has hecho méritos de nuevo para no merecerla.

Todos rieron y Sirius volvió una mirada de recelo a Victoire que seguía felizmente en los brazos de Lupin.

Entrada la medianoche, Harry reposaba en su cama tranquilamente, con el estómago lleno de pastel, bocadillos y muchas cervezas de mantequilla, estaba exhausto pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Ron le había regalado la colección entera de cromos de los Chudley Cannons y Hermione un nuevo par de botas para jugar quidditch. Había terminado de leer la última carta que había llegado para él. La había guardado en ese cajón donde depositaba todos los recuerdos especiales. Dumbledore le había escrito unas líneas que habían significado tanto que las reservaría sólo para sí mismo. Estaba seguro que, donde quiera que se encontraran, sus padres la habían leído junto con él. Este pensamiento feliz, pero a la vez nostálgico le había hecho humedecer los ojos. Se los secó rápidamente y luego sonrió mirando hacia su mesita de noche, donde estaba el reloj con la llave dentro, obsequio de Sirius. No cabía en agradecimiento. Había pasado un cumpleaños inigualable, y se durmió pensando en lo afortunado que era de ser el niño que vivió.

* * *

Una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Harry alistaba todo. Hermione había regresado a casa de sus padres para preparar lo que necesitaba y Ron, junto con todos los Weasley, había ido también a la Madriguera. Por primera vez, Dian, Sirius y Harry se encontraban solos, para el chico era como tener un poco del hogar que sus padres le hubiesen podido dar. Sirius había sido un padre demasiado permisivo y descuidado, ahora que Dian se encontraba con ellos, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Ella lo procuraba mucho, se había encargado de hacer desayunos y cenas decentes, no como las que su padrino preparaba, y también, hacía que tanto Harry como Sirius acataran las normas, se dormían temprano y se levantaban de la misma manera, la casa permanecía limpia y ordenada y Kreacher, alababa tanto a la mujer por su exquisito gusto y refinados modales que también cooperaba con el hogar. Sirius se notaba a veces ansioso y deseoso de causar algún desastre e intentaba persuadir a Dian para que lo dejara hacer lo que quisiese. Harry se divertía demasiado, porque Dian era también despreocupada, a pesar de todo, aunque mantenía todo en un equilibrio sabía ser extremadamente fascinante como su padrino.

Esa mañana jugaban al quidditch en el jardín trasero. Harry y Dian hacían equipo contra el pobre de Sirius, que iba perdiendo por muchos cientos de puntos. Lo estaban haciendo polvo, Harry se sentía increíblemente feliz arriba de la escoba y profundamente admirado, pues Dian era maravillosa, tal cual se lo habían dicho, incluso más. Era tremendamente inalcanzable y volaba espectacular. No quería decirlo, pero jamás lo habría pensado de una mujer. Su padrino, que atlético no era, le costaba mucho seguirlos y pronto se dio por vencido, bajando de la escoba y dejándose caer sobre la hierba respirando agitadamente.

Dian descendió de la escoba, divertida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Black?

- Calla, Roosevelt… creo que moriré ahora… -dijo jadeando.

- Qué exagerado eres, no duraste ni un cuarto del tiempo –dijo ella, sujetando su escoba con inmenso cariño. Una escoba nueva, de las mejores, recomendación de Harry.

- Vamos, Sirius –animó Harry, aún en el aire-. No te rindas ahora –rió.

- Mi vida… es más productiva… que el quidditch –respondió Sirius, ahogado.

- Sí, claro, conquistar mujeres también es un deporte profesional –dijo Dian con sarcasmo.

- Sirius Black es un experto.

La voz de Nola había interrumpido el descanso del buen Canuto, éste se levantó de la hierba con una expresión de cansancio. Harry saludó a Nola desde el aire y continuó practicando. Dian se acercó a ella, sujetándose el voluminoso cabello rizado en una coleta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Nola a Dian, sonriendo-. Es una tonta pregunta, ya veo que muy bien.

- Más que bien –asintió ésta, entusiasmada-. No me había subido a una escoba en todo este tiempo.

- Parece que Sirius tampoco… -bromeó Nola.

- No quise dejar en ridículo a Roosevelt, ya saben –dijo él dirigiéndose dentro-. Iré por unas bebidas¿quieren?

- Ahora vamos –respondió Dian, intuyendo que Nola le traía noticias.

Harry seguía volando a muchos metros de distancia sin poder escuchar lo que ambas mujeres conversaban.

- Ya está casi listo tu documento de legalización –dijo Nola, mostrando un portafolio que llevaba consigo-. Sólo necesito unas sesiones más y pronto firmarás.

- Vaya, no imaginé que fuese tan rápido –se alegró Dian.

- Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para agilizar el trámite, tengo entendido que a Sirius le llevó más tiempo de lo habitual –indicó Nola-. Lo que sí está tramitado, sólo falta tu decisión, es el monto que el ministerio te dará como recompensa al grave error que…

- ¿Dinero? –preguntó Dian, mosqueada.

- Sí, eso se acordó en el juicio –respondió Nola, extrañada.

- No quiero nada de dinero –negó Dian, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño plegado-. No aceptaré absolutamente nada del ministerio.

- Pero es su obligación y es tu derecho.

- No, no quiero nada de eso –repitió Dian, malhumorada-. Las cosas no se enmiendan con un par de monedas.

- Es una suma bastante considerable y si quisieras podríamos arreglarlo a cantidades exorbitantes.

- No, no me importa cuánto estén dispuestos a dar –siguió Dian, empeñada-. Y la verdad es que no hace falta, Nola. Pude recuperar mi cámara en Gringotts y pronto comenzaré a trabajar en Hogwarts.

Nola resopló resignada y sonrió con admiración.

- Cualquiera quisiera ese dinero. Aún así, te lo darán.

- Dices que podríamos pedir una cantidad muy considerada¿cierto? –preguntó Dian, pensativamente y con una mirada suspicaz.

- Lo que quisieras –afirmó Nola.

- Bueno, si no hay manera de no aceptarlo, lo tomaremos –sonrió Dian, resuelta-. Pero no lo quiero. Al contrario, lo único que quisiera es que tomaras una parte de ese dinero, lo que debo a tus servicios y…

- Oh, no, por favor de eso no hablemos ahora –negó Nola, avergonzada.

- Tú lo mereces más que yo –replicó Dian-. Por favor, acéptalo.

- Ahora no deberíamos tratar eso…

- Bueno… cuando estés dispuesta a tratarlo acordaremos qué cantidad te toca –se apresuró Dian-. Luego, quiero que otra parte se done a alguna causa… que muchas han de sobrar.

- ¿Te refieres a alguna organización de ayuda?

- Sí, lo que más lo necesite –asintió Dian.

Nola sonrió todavía más satisfecha. Haría lo que ella le pedía. Sabía que a Dian no le hacía falta ese dinero, y también se daba una idea del valor de la dignidad que defendía, pues lo único que realmente quería era ayudar en algún asunto donde el antiguo ministerio hubiese cerrado las puertas o los ojos, en peor caso, como era su mala costumbre. Nola estaba a punto de marcharse, Dian la despedía mientras Sirius se escondía por algún lugar de la casa, incomodado por la presencia de la primera.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Dian, antes de que Nola se fuese.

- Claro, dime.

- No sé si fue mi impresión… o quizá estoy equivocada, pero¿realmente te afectó el que Snape no apareciera el día de mi juicio?

- ¿Afectarme? –dijo Nola, sorprendida por la pregunta-. No sé a qué…

- Sí, bueno… -añadió Dian, rápidamente- estuviste muy seria luego. Y cuando fuimos a pedirle que aceptara ser mi testigo tú le dijiste algo así como… que recordara haber estudiado en Hogwarts…

- Sí, yo conozco a Severus desde Hogwarts, claro, nunca hablé con él, como con ustedes, pero de vista al menos…

- Aún así no entiendo cuál era la relevancia del asunto –dijo Dian, extrañada.

Nola se sonrojó notablemente, miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie se encontrara ahí, mucho menos Sirius. Dian la miró esperando una explicación.

- ¿Puedo confiarte algo… que no se lo dirás a nadie? –le dije finalmente, en tono muy bajo.

- Claro, puedes tener la seguridad de que no se lo diré a nadie, o en el mejor de los casos lo olvidaré –bromeó Dian con su actual condición. Pero Nola parecía muy nerviosa.

- Sucede que… cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts… siempre me sentí atraída por los merodeadores –dijo y Dian suspiró, sabiendo que todas las chicas se sentían de la misma manera-. Ellos nunca se dieron por enterados de mi existencia, pero muchas veces vi cómo molestaban y metían en problemas al pobre de Severus… ¿Has visto como Sirius me huye? Bueno, salí con él alguna vez, yo era muy ingenua y muy inocente, mucho más chica que él y creí que realmente le atraía, jamás me imaginé que era un juego –Dian torció el gesto-. Sí, sí, lo sé… debí ser más intuitiva… en fin, después de que Sirius me rechazó, comencé a… interesarme por Severus. Quise averiguar cuál era el motivo por el cual lo molestaban, pero nunca lo encontré, al parecer él no les hacía gran cosa. Y… de alguna manera u otra, me sentí atraída por él…

- ¿Por Severus? –preguntó Dian, casi balbuceando.

- Sí –asintió Nola, apenada-. Lo seguía a todas partes, secretamente, lo vigilaba después de clases, en el comedor, en los campos, hasta cuando se escondía del mundo yo lo observaba. Un día se dio cuenta de ello y me reclamó por ser su acosadora. Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, pero ella no lo quería de la misma manera, era una chica muy linda y a Severus eso lo mataba. Jamás pude ser lo que era ella para él… pero, bueno, ahí está la historia.

Dian se había quedado boquiabierta, tremenda declaración merecía ser contada a todo mundo, publicada en El Profeta, anunciada en los informativos de la radio, gritada a los cuatro vientos en cada rincón del mundo mágico que se pudiera imaginar, pero no podía hacerlo, porque Nola se lo había pedido, estaba tan cohibida que esperaba ansiosa una contestación de Dian. Ella no podía decir nada porque todo le parecía una locura¿alguien enamorada de Snape¿de Quejicus?

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Dian, intrigada.

- ¿Ahora? –replicó Nola, confundida.

- Sí… ¿ahora qué? –dijo Dian, exasperada-. ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

- Pues yo… volví a verlo y… creo que sí –admitió azorada.

Dian no pudo siquiera parpadear. Nola nerviosamente se comenzó a despedir, como si intentara desviar la atención a otro sitio, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada de haber hecho esa confesión. Salió casi huyendo de la casa Black. Dian todavía no cavilaba sus pensamientos. Caminó con lentitud hacia la estancia, tenía que sentarse y digerir aquello, guardárselo de alguna manera aunque quisiera contárselo a todo mundo. Caminaba riéndose para sus adentros cuando una persona le saltó frente a frente, asustándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Calma, soy yo! –exclamó Salma, que acababa de chocar con ella.

- ¡Me asustaste! –reclamó Dian, quien había perdido el equilibrio y había estado a punto de caer.

- ¿Tanto te molestaba verme? –preguntó Salma, mosqueada.

- No comencemos… -pidió Dian, recuperándose-. Me da gusto que hayas recibido mi lechuza.

- Bueno, aún no te he perdonado del todo –respondió su prima, sacudiéndose la túnica.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Tuve tantas cosas qué hacer –resopló con cansancio-. Muchas visitas al ministerio.

- ¿Tienes problemas? –preguntó Dian, sorprendida.

- No, ninguno –contestó Salma, tranquilamente-. Es sólo que… bueno, Roderick y yo estamos divorciándonos.

- ¿De verdad? –Dian parecía muy sobrecogida, como si hubiese olvidado por completo que su prima estaba casada, después de todo no habían hablado de ello-. ¿Por qué?, es decir…

- Bueno, no es tan malo como suena –sonrió Salma, con calma-. Conocí a Roderick hace seis años, en Alemania. Por un tiempo estuve siendo rastreada e investigada por el ministerio, como única sangre viva del linaje Roosevelt se creía que yo también hacía vampirismo. Nunca se me pudo comprobar nada, bien sabes tú que yo tengo de Roosevelt lo mismo que de elfo, gigante o unicornio –divagó divertida, pero Dian se había quedado muy callada-. Roderick investigaba dragones, su trabajo le exigía hacer cualquier investigación de criaturas paranormales. Así nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos, él me ayudó a liberarme de esa sombra del ministerio y lo resolvió casándose conmigo. Así fácilmente. Como comprenderás, él es un hombre muy ocupado, y mientras viajaba yo también lo hacía en algún otro lugar. Mi verdadera relación con él no es más que amistad y gratitud, mucha gratitud porque me ayudó cuando lo necesité.

- Creí que al ser tu esposo… -dijo Dian, confundida.

- ¿Amor? –preguntó Salma, con una sonrisa entristecida-. No, no fue amor, ni lo ha sido. Ahora es imposible que estemos juntos, antes lo sobrellevábamos, pero pronto se ha hecho una rutina insoportable. No lo he visto en un mes.

- Vaya…

Dian se había quedado muy pensativa. Salma despreocupadamente giró cuando una voz irrumpió.

- ¿Se ha ido la rubia? –preguntó Sirius, asomando medio cuerpo desde la estancia.

- Sí… -contestó Dian, aún pensativamente.

- No es que le huya… -dijo Sirius, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. ¿Qué tal, Salma, cómo te va?

- Bien, he venido a limar asperezas, lamento lo que sucedió el otro día.

- No te preocupes, por aquí ya estamos acostumbrados al carácter Roosevelt –sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Dian-. Al fin Harry se ha bajado de la escoba¿quieren beber algo?

- ¿Tendrás jugo de calabaza? –preguntó Salma, yendo con él hacia la cocina.

- Olvidé decirte que en esta casa todo contiene alcohol… -bromeó Sirius.

Dian se había quedado estática, hurgando en sus pensamientos. De pronto, con todo lo sucedido a Nola y a Salma, se sintió preocupada. Ella también tenía problemas de corazón que ya no deberían existir. La vida le había dado otra oportunidad, sí, estaba gastada ya esa idea, lo sabía de sobra, pero en ese momento se enfrentó con la realidad de que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo y algo tenía que hacer.

_**Continuará…**_


	14. El séptimo año

**14  
El séptimo año**

El verano se había acabado. El nerviosismo y el entusiasmo de Harry se mezclaban con esa emoción intrínseca de regresar al lugar donde se había originado todo. La alegría le brillaba en los ojos, ni siquiera se había sentido tan contento en el primer día que había subido a uno de esos vagones. La despedida en Kingcross no fue lo que Sirius esperaba, Harry se encontraba tan inquietado que casi olvidaba que debía sentirse triste por el hecho de dejar solo a su padrino en Grimmauld Place. Sirius había abrazado mucho a Harry, jalándole el alborotado cabello de vez en cuando como un gesto de cariño. A Dian le había parecido que éste exageraba, pues tanto Harry como ella habían prometido pasar cada fin de semana en la casa Black. Las nuevas reglas del colegio daban mucha libertad a los alumnos de séptimo grado y permitían ir a casa durante ese par de días. Dian no se encontraba con ellos en la estación, había salido desde muy temprano rumbo a Hogwarts como tenía que hacer ahora que era una profesora.

- …Y si Roosevelt te saca una mala calificación, sólo escribe a casa –decía Sirius a su ahijado, apretándole el hombro. Harry sonreía, mientras la señora Weasley prepara a los dos únicos hijos que le quedaban en el colegio para el viaje.

- Pueden ir a casa los fines de semana, ya lo saben –la señora Weasley besaba a Ron y a Ginny, precipitadamente.

- Ya lo sabemos, mamá –se quejó la pelirroja.

- ¡Pero háganlo! No sean como los ingratos de sus hermanos…

Los chicos se subieron al vagón rápidamente. Hermione ya había elegido un compartimiento y leía uno de los libros nuevos con extrema concentración. Ginny se dirigió hacia otro lado del Expreso, a Harry le gustó la idea, así se quedaron solos los tres, en completo silencio. Ron se tronaba los dedos, mirando de vez en cuando a la chica. Sabía que no habían estado bien con anterioridad. Debía hablar con ella. Pero lo que él no sabía es que Harry también quería hacerlo.

El viaje fue el más silencioso que habían tenido en los siete años, no sabían bien por qué, si era el nerviosismo y la incredulidad de regresar al colegio después de que en el último año habían creído no volverían a hacerlo, o si era la verdadera situación que pasaba en ese momento en ellos. Cuando el tren se detuvo Ron abrió la puerta del compartimiento entusiasmado, fuera se encontraba Neville que los había sorprendido mucho. El chico había cambiado desde la última vez que lo habían visto, estaba mucho más delgado, un poco más alto, con facciones maduras, como si aquello le hubiese hecho crecer forzosamente. Sonrió a los tres y comenzó a hablar animadamente.

- Me he encontrado con Luna –dijo felizmente-. Hemos hablado del ED, tenemos que reunirnos cuanto antes.

- Por supuesto –dijo Ron, también emocionado-. Las reuniones de este año serán extraordinarias.

- Debemos buscar a los demás para convocar una junta este fin de semana –sonrió Hermione, que por fin había roto su silencio-. ¿Qué opinas Harry?

- Bien, está muy bien –asintió el chico y vio que todos los estudiantes se arremolinaban para salir del Expreso.

Con el uniforme ya puesto descendieron del vagón. Todos estaban listos ya. Los carruajes los esperaban para llevarlos hasta la entrada y Harry saludó con la mano gustosamente a Hagrid, que le saludaba de lejos también conduciendo a los de primer año. Los carruajes llevaron a los chicos hasta el castillo, donde ya aguardaban impacientemente que las puertas se abrieran. Esas mismas puertas donde Harry había estado en manos de Voldemort…

- ¡Tere Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville!

Los cuatro se giraron para ver a Luna, que sonreía abiertamente. Ron se quedó boquiabierto, no era por los aretes que siempre llevaba en forma de rábano, ni por la multiplicidad de pulseras de corchos de latas de cerveza de mantequilla, ni por el grandísimo collar de cuentas de colores que llevaba en su cuello, sino por su admirable cambio. Luna Lovegood se notaba muy distinta, el cabello le había crecido un poco más, de un rubio platinado hermoso, el mismo que antes había estado sucio y enmarañado. Hermione la abrazó con gusto.

- Qué alegría verte, Luna –sonreía.

- Hola Luna –saludaron Harry y Ron, contentos.

- A mí igual –contestó la chica-. De hecho, los saludé como se dice la gente en Estonio. ¡Tere amigos!

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, y repentinamente cambiaron de vista cuando la profesora McGonagall los recibió en la puerta.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba reluciente por dentro. El Gran Comedor había sido adornado con extremo cuidado, dándole la bienvenida a una nueva generación y preparándose para despedir a otra. Los alumnos comenzaron a ocupar los asientos con respeto y calma, en el fondo, en la mesa principal estaban los profesores, todos aguardando su llegada, incluso el tan aludido Severus Snape, que ahora gozaba de una mejor reputación. Y ahí, a su lado, estaba el profesor Lupin que ya todos conocían, con su forma modesta y serena de ser. Pero se alegraron aún más cuando vieron en el pedestal al buen Albus Dumbledore, sonriente y vivaz. 

Harry lo vio guiñar un ojo cuando todos habían llegado ya a la mesa. Hagrid también estaba ahí, aparatosamente al lado del profesor Flitwick. Todo volvía a ser como antes, aún cuando había esa sensación de que había pasado lo peor en esos muros.

- Bienvenidos, estudiantes –dijo Dumbledore haciéndose el silencio total-. Bienvenidos, bienvenidos… con gusto y especial cuidado digo estas palabras, porque realmente es una fortuna estar aquí.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa hacia Harry y él se sintió todavía más feliz de estar en casa.

- No se diga más… ¡Provecho!

Inmediatamente aparecieron las bandejas de comida en las mesas y todos, hambrientos y agitados, comenzaron a tomar los alimentos. Ron estaba atragantándose con la carne y el hígado. Ginny a su lado lo reprobaba como siempre. Harry reía contento antes de darse cuenta de la mirada de alguien. Draco Malfoy estaba en la mesa de los Slytherin, sorprendentemente había regresado al colegio. Lo miraba de una forma que no sabía describir, pues no era el aborrecimiento ni el rencor de siempre, sino algo distinto, como un respeto quizá a quien se le odio en el pasado. Harry se distrajo cuando Seamus Finnigan contaba un chiste sobre gnomos y después no volvió a ver más a Draco.

Habiendo terminado el banquete, Dumbledore tomó la palabra nuevamente.

- Este año me complace informar que tenemos la honorable presencia de nuevos profesores –dijo con solemnidad-. Como bien saben, el profesor Remus J. Lupin ha vuelto para ayudarnos una vez más en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –Lupin se levantó levemente para agradecer los vítores y aplausos que se hacían en su presencia. Harry, Ron y Hermione también aplaudieron, pero notaron que Dian no estaba presente, ella también debería estar ahí-. También es gratificante para mí señalar que tenemos una nueva profesora, Dian C. Roosevelt, por ahora no se encuentra aquí, pero servirá de apoyo al profesor Lupin también en el departamento de Artes Oscuras.

Los alumnos se miraron confundidos al no verla, pero luego Dumbledore siguió.

- Y bien… me temo que me quedo sin palabras para agradecer todo lo que debe ser agradecido –sonrió como siempre lo hacía-. Por lo que se hizo durante mi ausencia. Esta es una de las cosas más gratificantes de estar vivo.

La cena había terminado con la infinidad de aclamaciones y palabras de admiración para Dumbledore. Todos habían sido dirigidos ya a sus salas comunes. La Dama Gorda los había recibido con tal gusto que se encontraba un poco más bebida de lo habitual. La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un murmullo sonoro de voces contentas y alzadas que reían y charlaban. Y siempre, durante todo momento, desde el Expreso, al comedor, desde los pasillos hasta ahora ese sillón escarlata, Harry Potter era tomado en cuenta, jamás pasaron su presencia por alto. El muchacho estaba rodeado de sus amigos, conversando. Hermione acariciaba a Crookshanks cuando Ron caía de sueño.

- ¿Dónde creen que se encuentre Dian? –preguntó el pelirrojo entre bostezos.

- Salió desde temprano, venía a Hogwarts –dijo Harry, extrañado.

- Debe estar arreglando lo último –supuso Hermione.

- Seguramente Dumbledore no le dio el ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo Ron, preocupado-. Tal vez tenga que darle a primer año.

- Tienes razón, Dumbledore no mencionó nada de ello en el banquete –dijo Harry.

- Bueno… sólo espero verla mañana –dijo Ron, bostezando-. Dormiré… -alcanzó a decir, subiendo las escaleras.

Poco a poco la sala comenzó a vaciarse, sólo Hermione y Harry, junto con otros dos chicos de segundo año quedaban. Había un silencio muy incómodo. Harry intentaba no ver a la chica, pero ella estaba sumamente nerviosa. Era increíble que eso sucediera, como si fuese una cosa imposible de pensar. Harry bajó la mirada, se sentía furioso consigo mismo, tenía tanto que decir y tan pocas palabras para hacerlo. El corazón le volcaba violentamente y las gafas casi se le caían de tanto permanecer cabizbajo. Sintió cómo Hermione se movió de su sitio, seguramente ya se iría a dormir, después de lo sucedido le debía parecer incómodo estar con él. Eso era el colmo, ahora era insoportable para ella su presencia.

Pero Hermione no se retiro, se quedó inmóvil, como luchando contra sus pies que le pedían moverse ya, pero su corazón le dijo otra cosa. Harry levantó la mirada, confundido y extrañado, pues había visto que ella estaba de pie frente a él. Hermione le miraba con una cara de preocupación, como si le fuese a decir algo malo, muy malo, una malísima noticia. Pero eso no pasó, pues la chica se acercó a él con lentitud, sentándose a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo. Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima tampoco. Hermione se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie además de ellos y cuando lo hizo, con un movimiento repentino, arrebatado, tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y lo besó, fuertemente, como había querido hacerlo.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo los labios de ella con los suyos. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que ella lloraba y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de chicas desesperadamente. Harry no podía pestañear. ¿Había visto realmente el rostro de Hermione¿en verdad era ella? Porque esa sensación parecía la de un sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las clases comenzaron. El ritmo escolar estaba siendo disfrutado como nunca antes. Los profesores se notaban contentos y alegres por dar las materias, dispuestos a enseñar cuanto sabían. Los ÉXTASIS eran muy debatibles. Había quienes se peleaban por las clases con McGonagall, con Sprout, e incluso con Severus Snape. 

Los chicos habían pasado todo el día yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, repitiendo lo de todos los años. Pero claro, había muchas razones para que todo fuese distinto. Los demás estudiantes saludaban al trío cada vez que los veían juntos o por separado. Lo mismo sucedía con el ED. Había una especie de respeto y solemnidad al verlos.

Harry aún no se explicaba lo que había sucedido entre él y Hermione, le atemorizaba la idea de que todo estuviese arruinado. Ron lo ignoraba todo y eso era aún más incómodo. La chica estuvo silenciosa durante todo el día, Ron se dio cuenta, pero había dicho a Harry que creía era el nerviosismo y la preocupación del primer día de clases. Harry, por supuesto, sabía que no era esa la razón y se sentía muy culpable.

El aula pronto comenzó a llenarse, los alumnos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor estallaban en voces altas y sonoras, se disputaban los lugares y esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la clase. La última del día, la que prometía ser la mejor. Se sabía que Lupin daría el ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y todos morían por volver a tomar su asignatura, no por nada había sido el profesor favorito. Se habían matriculado tantos alumnos que se habían tenido que abrir más clases de las que se pensaban.

Harry, Ron y Hermione buscaron un lugar, los mejores ya estaban ocupados, Hermione hizo una expresión de disgusto, pero pronto la mano de Luna se había levantado por encima de las cabezas de los demás para indicarle que se sentara con ella, justo al lado del escritorio del profesor. Hermione que estaba muy perturbada por lo sucedido con Harry no se preguntó qué hacía Luna ahí, se acercó rápidamente a ella sin mirar a los chicos. Ron no se había dado cuenta, e indiferente le indicó a Harry que al final del pasillo había un asiento vacío. Éste dirigió una vista rápida a Hermione, y luego aceptó el lugar, esperando y de vez en cuando observando a la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? –preguntó Hermione, confundida y alarmada-. Esta no es tu clase.

- Ya lo sé –respondió la chica, encogiéndose en hombros-. Pero han hablado muy bien de las clases del profesor Lupin. Así que quise venir.

- ¿Con quién deberías estar ahora? –preguntó Hermione, desaprobatoriamente. Esa locura jamás la cometería ella.

- Con Snape, pero su hostilidad no me gusta para hoy –contestó Luna, tranquilamente.

- Te meterás en problemas…

- Oh, no, no pasará nada. Después de todo, Lupin es amigo nuestro¿no?

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero Parvati se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la pizarra. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos y dijo con claridad:

- Lavander y yo hemos pensado que como este es el regreso del profesor Lupin deberíamos prepararle algo especial.

- Algo que demuestre nuestro agradecimiento –siguió Lavander, alzando la voz desde su lugar-. ¿Qué les parece?

- ¿Qué tienen planeado? –preguntó Neville, sonriendo, él también estaba muy agradecido con Lupin por haberlo defendido de Snape en alguna ocasión.

- ¿Qué les parece si escribimos un mensaje de bienvenida? –propuso Parvati y rápidamente con la varita hizo unos cuantos adornos en la pizarra con tiza.

- ¡También chocolate! –exclamó una alumna-. Algunas barras…

Harry sonrió cuando Lavander hizo aparecer en el escritorio unas barritas de chocolate y dulces.

- ¡Eso está bien! –dijo Parvati, satisfecha.

- ¡Falta un poco de color! –dijo Seamus e hizo aparecer una tira completa de globos mágicos que cambiaban de color constantemente.

Los demás chicos ayudaron a colocar más globos. Todos exclamaban entusiasmados y ansiosos, impacientes pues no querían que Lupin llegara y se arruinara la sorpresa. Cuando terminaron, en muy pocos segundos, se prepararon todos, incluso Harry y Ron, esperaban todos detrás de la puerta para darle al profesor la bienvenida como se merecía. Hermione se había quedado en su lugar, silenciosamente, observando cualquier cosa menos a Harry. Luna por su parte miraba los chillantes globos y se preguntaba con interés si existía algún color que no tuviese nombre… Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, era hora de comenzar la clase. Todos aguantaron la respiración para poder gritar muy fuerte cuando él entrara.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Todos avivaron la voz y exclamaron "¡bienvenido, profesor!". Pero no había ningún profesor ahí, sino una profesora. Dian Roosevelt se había quedado muy sorprendida, observando a esa multitud de estudiantes que aclamaban por Lupin. Los chicos guardaron silencio rápidamente, confundidos y asombrados, hubo quien se atrevió a emitir un sonido de decepción. Dian arqueó las cejas intentando entender lo que sucedía, pero ellos se dirigieron a sus pupitres sin la menor intención de explicar por qué los globos, por qué los chocolates y por qué los gritos. Todo quedó en un silencio muy incómodo, los pasos de Dian se escucharon caminando en medio del aula, dirigiéndose al escritorio. Miró los dulces y esbozó una sonrisa, luego dejó los libros que traía en mano y se dirigió a la clase que la miraba atentamente.

- Buenas tardes –saludó, tranquilamente-. Quisiera creer que todo esto es por mí, pero ya veo que no –dijo divertida, mirando la pizarra con el nombre de Lupin marcado.

- Creímos que… -comenzó a decir Lavander, con pena.

- Sí, Lupin iba a dar este curso, pero hubo un cambio de planes que al parecer Dumbledore no les informó –añadió Dian-. Así que heme aquí, yo soy Dian Roosevelt, seguramente escucharon de mí en la ceremonia.

Dian fue a la pizarra, borró el nombre de Lupin con respeto (posiblemente cariño) y escribió el suyo. Mientras lo hacía no se daba cuenta de que los alumnos se habían quedado estupefactos, especialmente los chicos. Todos la habían visto entrar, primero con la inesperada sorpresa de que no era Lupin, pero luego, con esa admiración y enajenamiento que Ron Weasley sabía bien. Era guapísima, muy atractiva y si sabía de artes oscuras tenía que ser muy interesante.

- ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo, escribiendo lo último. Se giró y todos los chicos tenían una expresión boquiabierta-. Por lo que me han informado, el último año tuvieron mucho de esto¿no es así? –sonrió con sarcasmo y todos, con movimiento mecánico, asintieron imposibilitados de decir algo-. Así que no dudaré de sus habilidades, sólo me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que han enfrentado?

Nadie respondía nada. Ron había recargado la barbilla en su brazo y miraba a Dian con una sonrisa boba. Harry supuso que la mano de Hermione se alzaría con velocidad, como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero no sucedió, en cambio fue Luna la que pidió la palabra, Harry y Ron se percataron de su presencia, y se miraron confundidos sin saber qué demonios hacía ella ahí. Dian asintió permisivamente para dejarla hablar.

- A Voldemort –dijo la chica, sin tapujos ni preámbulos, todos salieron de su trance al escuchar semejante contestación y mirando a Dian esperando una reacción. Pero contrario a lo que se creía, ella rió divertida.

- Creo que con eso lo has dicho todo –afirmó, la nueva profesora-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Luna, Luna Lovegood, pero me dicen Lunática –todos sonrieron divertidos por la ocurrencia, incluso Dian, que lo había hecho más por memoria que por la palabra misma. A Remus también le llamaban Lunático. Los demás estudiantes no comprendían por qué una alumna de Ravenclaw de quinto año estaba ahí.

- Si lo prefieres te diré Luna –dijo Dian amablemente, cruzándose de brazos-. Y dime, Luna¿qué fue exactamente lo que te admiró de lord Voldemort?

Todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente, cambiando la expresión¿admiración por Voldemort? Harry veía con atención a Dian, ella tenía una mirada de tranquilidad que no hubiese podido ver en otra persona que preguntara lo mismo. Luna lo meditó, a Hermione le parecía increíble aquello, pero también había visto la expresión de Dian y no se atrevía a decir nada. El nombre de Voldemort era algo que aún no se podía decir así como así, nadie, al menos por ahora, sería capaz de andar por la calle gritando Voldemort a los cuatro vientos. Nunca nadie llamaría a un hijo así, ni siquiera a una mascota. Pero Dian era de las pocas personas, que al igual que todos los que querían a Harry, podía decir su nombre sin temer a nada.

- Creo que fue… esa forma de inmortalidad que todos veíamos en él –respondió Luna, con sobriedad-. Todos en algún momento creímos que era imposible de vencer.

Dian asintió con lentitud meditando muy bien las palabras, luego dirigió una sonrisa a Luna y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

- Era algo que debía admirársele, sí –siguió observando las caras de todos los chicos, después de lo dicho con Luna, sus rostros habían cambiado de embelesamiento a sumo interés-. Muchos mortífagos, seguramente… ¿Alguien podría decirme qué sucedió con ellos?

Dian vio el rostro de un chico que al parecer se esforzaba mucho por querer hablar. Ella se acercó a él.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le preguntó, amablemente.

- Neville Longbottom –dijo Neville, un poco nervioso. Seguro que hubiese preferido fuese el profesor Lupin, al menos ya lo conocía y le tenía confianza.

- Longbottom… -repitió Dian, ensimismada. Él era el hijo de Alice y Frank, aquel por el cual había una confusión, el que pudo haber hecho lo mismo que Harry Potter, el que, según le habían dicho a ella, se salvó de la marca de lord Voldemort-. ¿Quieres decir algo?

- Bueno… él… –comenzó Neville, balbuceante, temiendo que esa mujer tan sorprendentemente bella fuese una tirana como Snape- estaba armado de gente muy experimentada y capaz de cualquier cosa. Hacían encantamientos y hechizos que jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

- Algunos son impredecibles –asintió Dian-. Pero dime, Neville¿cuántos maleficios crees que pudieron usar?

- No lo sé… debieron ser cientos –respondió el chico, tímidamente.

- Sí, seguramente. ¿Podrías decir que un maleficio es…? –dijo Dian dejando la pregunta al aire para que Neville la respondiera.

- Ehm… ¿una forma de maldad?

- Claro, mucha maldad… -resopló pensativamente-. Muy bien, Neville, tres puntos –dijo con una sonrisa y Neville se sonrojó satisfecho de su propio esfuerzo. Luego Dian se dirigió a toda la clase-. Pero la cuestión aquí es¿qué es la maldad?

Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. Estaba claro qué era la maldad. Si lord Voldemort no lo era entonces ésta no tenía respuesta. Pero la pregunta iba más allá, en un sentido profundo y hasta filosófico de ser posible. La mano de Parvati se levantó y Dian le concedió la palabra.

- Es lo contrario al bien. Para que exista un bien debe haber un mal –dijo un poco confundida con su propia contestación.

- Sí, el mal necesario como es dicho –respondió Dian-. Pero más allá de que los dos necesiten complementarse, el mal es existente por sí mismo. El mal, en algún momento, es un proceso deslindado del bien. Hay quienes se ocupan de éste sin preocuparse de lo demás. Es lo que quiero saber¿qué es el mal, cómo funciona, por qué las personas se dejan llevar por él?

La mano de Seamus pidió la palabra.

- El mal es una debilidad.

- ¿Debilidad? –preguntó Dian, interesada.

- Sí, es una debilidad pues aquel que no se atreve a hacer el bien lo elige.

- Pero¿por qué alguien no se atrevería a hacer el bien? –preguntó Dian, nuevamente.

- Porque el bien tiene muchas dificultades –respondió Ron, esta vez. Harry a su lado meditaba esas preguntas, él mejor que nadie podía conocer el bien y el mal, pero como todos los seres humanos no sabía distinguirlos.

- Bien, esa es una buena respuesta –añadió Dian-. El bien es difícil, eso supondría que el mal es fácil. Pero a veces hacer el mal es más complicado de lo que parece. Las Artes Oscuras, por ejemplo, no siempre son signos de mal, no siempre pertenecen a lo prohibido. Eso es lo que pretendo que comencemos a observar. ¿De dónde se origina el mal?

- Del alma –respondió Neville, con seguridad.

- Bien, el alma entonces es… -Dian comenzó a escribir en la pizarra y todos la imitaron haciéndolo en sus pergaminos, estaban animados por esa discusión- una sustancia imperecedera que, por encima de sus cientos de complejidades, está debatida en una dualidad. El bien y el mal.

Todos habían anotado lo que Dian había escrito, ella no esperaba eso, de hecho todo se tornaba como en una conversación. Luna levantó la mano.

- El alma también es imperfecta –señaló, tranquilamente.

- Así es, Luna. Cinco puntos –dijo Dian, animadamente-. El alma es imperfecta, por lo tanto es voluble. Ahora –en la pizarra hizo una línea en el medio, dividiendo dos columnas y en una anotó_bien_ y en la segunda, _mal_-, nos atreveremos a decidir qué complejidades del alma atañen al bien y al mal.

- Odio –dijo Seamus, rápidamente-, en el mal, claro –Dian anotó con la varita velozmente.

- Crueldad –siguió Lavander.

- Ambición –dijo un chico.

- Cuidado, que la ambición también es cosa del bien –dijo Dian-, pero aún así lo anotaremos.

- Venganza.

- Rencor.

Era increíble todo lo que ellos podían decir de la maldad. Dian estaba muy sorprendida, Sirius le había dicho en broma que tuviese cuidado con el ED, el Ejército de Dumbledore. Pero aquello era realmente interesante¿cómo es que con tan sólo dieciocho años pudiesen decir aquello? Se recordó a sí misma y le satisfizo saber que ellos tenían una mejor visión de lo que ella había comprendido.

- ¿Quién le puede dar una oportunidad al bien? –preguntó, divertida, mirando las palabras que casi no cabían ya en la pizarra.

- ¿Amistad? –dijo Neville, tímidamente. Dian sonrió y escribió.

- Bondad –dijo Ron, levemente sonrojado.

- Templanza –añadió Luna.

- Humanidad.

- Honestidad –dijo Hermione, por primera vez. Harry la volteó a ver sorprendido. Dian anotó.

- Amor –dijo Harry, finalmente.

Dian terminó de escribir aquello, animada y con un énfasis de entusiasmo, Hermione que había escuchado lo último de Harry centró su mirada en el pergamino que estaba en blanco, no había escrito nada en él. A Luna le pareció muy extraño, pero más extraño era que Dian tuviese una elegante caligrafía… Con la varita, Dian dibujó un círculo alrededor de todas las palabras que se habían mencionado, luego miró a la clase que estaba encantada con ella.

- Todo esto, forma un solo enunciado –dijo frotándose las manos-: Las Artes Oscuras –nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado impresionados-. El alma con sus virtudes y debilidades, hace que exista este fascinante estudio. No hay un solo bien, ni hay un solo mal, sino las decisiones correctas.

Harry prestó atención a estas palabras como si fuese transportado al pasado. Alguna vez había escuchado algo muy similar en quien fuese ese mal para él, en lord Voldemort. El hecho de que Dian dijese algo similar le había perturbado. La señal del final de la clase lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Se fue el tiempo –sonrió Dian, nadie hizo esfuerzo por levantarse-. Pueden irse ya, no hay deberes por hoy. Buena tarde.

Finalmente uno por uno comenzó a moverse y a salir del aula, las chicas que comenzaban a admirarle se despedían de Dian. Los chicos tampoco podían evitar dejar de mirarla, incluso unos con otros habían chocado graciosamente. Ron no era la excepción. Harry tuvo que golpearlo en el hombro varias veces para que se moviera. Hermione y Luna salían juntas.

- Luna –llamó Dian, y la chica se giró atentamente-, aquí tienes un justificante para la clase que no tomaste.

- Gracias –dijo la chica tomando un pergamino pequeño, feliz, aunque extrañada.

- ¿Con quién deberías estar ahora?

- Con el profesor Snape.

- Hmmm… si hay algún problema, sólo dímelo –sonrió Dian-. Aunque, tú a diferencia de los demás, deberías estar contenta pues Lupin sí te dará clase.

Luna asintió, agradeciendo una vez más y acompañada de Hermione, que estaba ausente, salió del aula. Harry y Ron las alcanzaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Qué clase tan tremenda! –exclamaba Ron-. ¡Es maravillosa!

- Querrás decir, hermosa –dijo Seamus, acompañado de otros muchachos detrás de él.

- Por supuesto –sonrió Ron, tontamente-. Ella fue amiga de los padres de Harry.

- ¿De verdad, Potter? –preguntó Seamus.

- Sí –contestó el chico, no iba a decir que vivía con Sirius y con él, además su atención se había centrado en Hermione que caminaba cabizbaja.

- Yo creo que es muy inteligente –intervino Neville.

- Yo creo que es vampiro –la voz de Luna se atrevió nuevamente a decir una ocurrencia.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Ron, riéndose-. ¿Qué te sucede?

- Sí, ella es una mujer vampiro¿qué acaso no lo notaron?

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer eso? –preguntó Neville, nerviosamente.

- Bueno, su belleza aparente es muy obvia, su forma de caminar… puedo asegurar que vi sus caninos más puntiagudos que el resto de sus dientes.

Luna parecía muy segura de lo que decía, los chicos sólo la miraron extrañados y como siempre, dándole por su lado. Hermione se había apresurado tanto que ya se había adelantado, Luna se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Harry estaba muy aturdido, temía que todo marchara mal. Le había arruinado el primer día de clases a Hermione y no sabía si eso se lo podría perdonar.

- Mira lo que hay que escuchar de Luna –sonrió Ron, divertido. Pero Harry no había escuchado nada de ella.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Harry temía reencontrarse con Hermione. La chica había estado ausente, seguramente en la biblioteca y no había aparecido en la Sala Común. Ron estaba muy entusiasmado hablando con Harry de lo que harían ese fin de semana en Hogsmeade, cuando de pronto llegó Ginny y Ron entendiendo que ella hablaría con Harry se apartó para ir al dormitorio de chicos. 

- ¿Te han dejado deberes? –preguntó Harry a Ginny, despreocupado.

- Algunos, sobre todo de Snape. ¿Ya has tenido su clase?

- Aún no, pero ya tuve con Dian, fue la mejor –sonrió contento.

- Yo tendré Defensa con Lupin.

Se quedaron callados, Harry no tenía nada qué decirle a ella, pero aparentemente Ginny se moría por decir algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él, tranquilamente.

- Bueno, sólo quería comentarte algo –comenzó Ginny-. Seamus me ha invitado este fin de semana a tomar algo en Hogsmeade. Quería decírtelo pues me pareció justo.

- Vaya… -Harry se sorprendió mucho de lo que la chica decía, jamás hubiese pensado que ella tuviese una consideración así- pues muchas gracias por pensarlo.

- Entonces… ¿qué opinas?

- Yo creo que está bien –respondió Harry ingenuamente-. Es decir, tú eres libre, el hecho de que estuvimos juntos no quiere decir que no puedas salir con más personas…

- Habíamos acordado darnos un tiempo, pero no sé cuánto más ha de durar, por eso lo decía –Ginny sonaba molesta, como cada vez que le recordaba que él era quien no decidía.

- Sí, tienes razón, perdóname… sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo –la chica hizo un gesto y Harry resopló-. Me parece bien que salgas con otras personas.

- Sí… bueno, entonces hablaremos luego, supongo.

Ginny se fue, al parecer molesta. Harry no entendía nada, ella esperaba que él dijese sí, sino no tendría propósito. Se revolvió el cabello cansado y agotado. Llegó al dormitorio de chicos y Ron ya roncaba, Neville todavía leía un libro y Seamus al igual que Ron estaba profundamente dormido. Harry lo miró instintivamente, estaba a punto de decirle algo. Podría pensarse quizá que lo despertaría a golpes, o que le reclamaría por invitar a su ex novia a salir, pero la verdad era que Harry no quería nada de eso. Hubiese hecho todo, menos aquello. Tal vez le hubiese agradecido por ello.

La semana entera transcurrió con muchos detalles que nadie podía dejar pasar por alto. Las clases de Dian eran las más populares, un poco más por encima de las de Lupin, lo cual parecía increíble. Nadie podía dejar de hablar de ella y su fabulosa clase, en la cual no sólo tenían la parte práctica, donde Dian les había enseñado a invocar hechizos muy poderosos e indispensables, sino también estaba la teórica, que era sumamente interesante, Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, decía que Dian tenía un amplio criterio y gran conocimiento de la filosofía. Luna había intentado colarse una vez más a la clase, pero Snape se lo había prohibido rotundamente, además de castigado. De hecho no había valido para él el justificante que Dian había hecho, lo había desaprobado y Luna tuvo miedo de decírselo a Dian. Pero los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía entre Dian y Snape. Es rivalidad de antaño regresaba al presente. Cada vez que Snape se encontraba con Dian, torcía el gesto y pasaba de largo, pero en ciertas ocasiones habían visto cómo Dian soltaba una broma hacia el profesor de pociones, de la misma manera que lo hacía Sirius. Era divertido, pero no podían reírse tanto, aún existía ese relato de la madre de Harry. Aún así, y al parecer, a Dian no le importaba y seguía haciéndole comentarios para molestarlo. Snape estaba ya cansado de ella, apenas en la primera semana, inclusive en su clase de ÉXTASIS dejó escapar que no sabía cómo es que Dumbledore aceptaba hombres lobo y ex rebeldes en el colegio. Contrario a todo esto, también habían notado la relación que Dian y Lupin llevaban. Habían pasado toda la semana juntos en los ratos libres, se les había visto conversando animadamente durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Caminando por los pasillos o encontrándose en los pasillos con más frecuencia que ya no parecía casualidad. Por supuesto que los chicos estaban enterados de todo.

El viernes llegó pronto y los chicos salieron a Hogsmeade por la tarde. Sirius envió una carta a Harry la noche anterior, pidiéndole que se encontraran en el pueblo para luego ir a casa como lo había prometido. El chico estaba muy ansioso por encontrarse con su padrino, pues sabía era el único que lo podía ayudar en ese momento. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Ron y Hermione se separaron de Harry, yendo hacia los Sortilegios Weasley, mientras el chico de gafas se dirigió a la Cabeza de Puerco.

Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a casi todos los estudiantes ahí, el bar era más popular incluso que Zonko y Honeydukes. Ahí, en una mesa en el rincón estaba su padrino, bebiendo un café, pero estaba distraído sonriéndose con unas chicas de otra mesa continua.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó gustoso y a la vez tomado por sorpresa-. ¿Qué tal te va? Cuéntamelo todo¿cómo han sido las clases?

- Excelente, todo ha ido bien –sonrió Harry, divertido, mientras las chicas ahogaban risas todavía mirando a Sirius.

- Ignóralas, son bonitas pero no tienen masa cerebral –musitó su padrino, luego recuperó su sonrisa y exclamó-. ¿Qué ha hecho Roosevelt?

- ¡Su clase es magnífica! –respondió Harry, emocionado-. ¡Sabe tantísimas cosas y todos están maravillados con ella!

- ¡Lo sabía, Roosevelt se iba a lucir! –rió Sirius-. Así que todos esos adolescentes locos de hormona la aman.

- Sí –rió Harry.

Estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales durante unos minutos. Sirius contó a Harry que el cuadro de su madre se había vuelto a destapar y que sospechaba de Kreacher, ahora tenía que soportar los gritos a todas horas.

- Me aburro mucho –decía Sirius-. Pero he encontrado algunas distracciones, he hecho que Kreacher limpie todo el desván, encontré nuevas fotografías de tus padres –Harry se alegró-. También le he pedido que me haga pastelillos y prepare buenas cenas, que no he podido compartir mucho.

- Si Hermione te escuchara…

- Bueno, también está Molly, que le ha dado por visitarme cada día, creo que se siente también sola en casa. Pero es una locura, se la pasa gritándome y regañándome. Así que he salido más que estar en la vieja casa Black. Sólo que… algunas veces va de visita Salma.

- ¿Salma? –preguntó Harry, confundido-. ¿La prima de Dian?

- Sí, ella –asintió Sirius, despreocupado.

- ¿Y por qué te visita si Dian no está?

- Ah… bueno, fuimos amigos también cuando éramos jóvenes –sonrió Sirius-. Nada importante. Cuéntame mejor tú¿cuántas chicas te han perseguido este año?

- En realidad, tengo problemas, Sirius –dijo Harry, con preocupación.

- Bueno, ya sabes, si tiene solución para qué te preocupas, y si no la tiene… es lo mismo. Dime¿qué sucede?

Harry miró a todos lados, esperando no ver a alguien conocido, claro que conocía a casi todos, pero nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

- Ginny está presionándome –comenzó con voz muy baja-. No para de insinuarme que necesita que hablemos, quiere que volvamos.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó Sirius, extrañado, pero a la vez conmovido, recordaba mucho a James con problemas amorosos.

- Yo no quiero volver con ella –dijo Harry al fin aliviado, sintiendo desahogarse realmente con alguien-. Creo que todo terminó desde aquel momento.

- Entiendo –asintió Sirius-. Tú sientes algo por alguien más.

- ¿Qué? No… yo… -se apuró a decir Harry, pero pronto se vio vencido-. Sí, esa es la verdad.

- ¿Y quién es ella? –preguntó Sirius.

- Es que es imposible, Sirius… bueno, era imposible hasta hace unos días que sucedió algo…

- Dime quién es.

- Yo…

- ¿La conozco?

- Sí.

- ¿Muy cercana?

- Sí.

- ¿Muy, muy cercana?

- Sí.

- ¡La profesora McGonagall!

- ¡Sirius, por Dios, no! –exclamó Harry, asustado.

- Es broma, Potter –dijo Sirius, carcajeado-. Ya sé que es Hermione.

Harry se quedó mudo y asombrado.

- ¿Cómo es que tú…?

- Lo he notado, o mejor dicho, fue muy evidente –respondió Sirius, con una sonrisa satisfactoria, recargándose en el asiento de la silla-. Y créeme, es mutuo.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- ¡Claro! Lo vi durante todo este verano. Y el día de tu cumpleaños lo fue más.

- Vaya… -Harry sintió una emoción instantánea en el estómago. Sirius sonrió muy divertido.

- ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

- ¿Eh?

- No es todo lo que tenías que contarme¿cierto?

- No –negó Harry-. Es que… el primer día… nos quedamos solos en la Sala Común… nos besamos.

- Ese sí que será un golpe bajo para Weasley…

- En realidad, ella me besó.

- ¡Vaya, Potter! Tienes mucha suerte, créeme, algunos tenemos que rogar para poder ser besados –sonrió, pero Harry había recordado a Ron-. No te preocupes más, todo esto es muy difícil, lo sé, pero es inevitable. Hermione se siente atraída por ti y tú por ella, es algo que tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentar. No se lo puedes decir ahora a Ron, y tampoco jugar más con Ginny, sólo toma una determinación. Luego, ocúpate de la chica –guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Y si algo sale mal?

- Nada saldrá mal, pasará lo que tenga que pasar –dijo Sirius-. ¿Sabes?, todo esto me recuerda a un conflicto que tuve con tu padre. El único quizá de toda la vida.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, y fue por una chica –Harry se sorprendió y no esperaba la respuesta-. Tu madre.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el muchacho, interesado.

- Bueno, íbamos en quinto año y a tu madre se le ocurrió invitarme al baile de primavera…

- ¿Ella te invitó a ti?

- Sí –rió Sirius-. James se puso como loco y nos peleamos, pues a él ya le gustaba, pero ella lo detestaba, tu padre pensó que yo había sido quien le había pedido ir al baile. Se suponía que Dian arreglaría las cosas, pero sólo lo complicó más.

- ¿Qué más pasó?

- Bueno, déjame contarte más… éramos apenas unos adolescentes como ustedes, incluso más chicos. Yo ya era atractivo, claro y…

* * *

Las Tres Escobas estaba concurrido de personas, llenísimo, ocupadas todas sus mesas. La tarde ya había caído y la noche se colaba por las ventanas de la cabaña. Madame Rosmerta atendía espléndidamente, como siempre, aunque apurada y con muchas órdenes rápidas. Sus empleados se encontraban igual de atareados. Era curioso, el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade y no había estudiantes de Hogwarts en el bar, todos eran visitantes externos o foráneos. Al parecer, la popularidad de La Cabeza de Puerco había atraído a todos los jóvenes y era cada vez menos frecuente encontrarlos en algún otro sitio del pueblo. 

Una banda de músicos tocaba esa noche, con sus acordes y tonos lentos. La calidez albergaba a los bohemios dentro, con las luces de los candiles a medio terminar y el sonido de las tazas, copas, platos y cubiertos chocando armónicamente entre ellos. Ahí, nadie los conocía, ahí nadie se podía imaginar. No es que lo hubiesen hecho a propósito, pero Remus y Dian habían disfrutado de una deliciosa cena y ahora terminaban sus cervezas de mantequilla con sonrisas y sonoras carcajadas, por el sólo gusto de conversar. La luz de la pequeña llama se reflejaba en los ojos de Dian y Remus no podía evitar darse cuenta de ello, porque era un detalle que no se podía permitir pasar. Su rostro iluminado amarillentamente por la escasa iluminación era un retrato viviente y perfecto. Sus labios, que de vez en cuando tocaban la bebida espumosa, se sonrojaban y permitían ver su agraciada dentadura.

Remus sostenía su barbilla con el puño, observándola hablar, embelesado y ensimismado. Seguramente él debía parecerle muy descuidado, más viejo y acabado. Pero ella no había pensando siquiera en nada de eso. Sino sólo en sus hermosos ojos avellanas que se arrugaban delicadamente cuando sonreía, en su nariz, la cual era el término de la rectitud de sus cejas, que siempre estaban sesgadas por ese gesto de pensamiento eterno, como buen intelectual que era él. Ella adoraba tanto su peculiar forma de torcer el labio cuando algo quería desaprobar, lo había visto tantos años que casi podía asegurar que había sido lo primero que le había gustado, jamás le dejaría de atraer.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? –reía Dian, divertida-. Pobre Quejicus… ni siquiera lo imagina.

- ¿Pobre? –replicó Remus, con sorna-. Pero si es afortunado, una mujer se fija al fin en él.

- Creo que a él no le interesa eso, no es normal –sonrió Dian-. Debiste verlo cuando Nola se le acercó, juro que esta vela está más viva que él.

- Así somos los hombres, reaccionamos mal para estas cosas –dijo Lupin, con la mirada perdida-. No es casualidad que las mujeres sean más intuitivas y nos adelanten por mucho.

- Tú no eres así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así… -dijo ella, bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla y encogiéndose en hombros- eres diferente. No como cualquier hombre.

- No te imaginas, me asusto como todos –bromeó él.

- A mí no me parece –negó ella-. Si fueses un hombre cualquiera nunca me hubiese fijado en ti.

Remus, que hasta entonces comía tranquilamente un pastelillo de zanahoria, tosió débilmente. Dian se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sonrojándose, como nunca lo hacía, desvió la mirada hacia las personas que entraban y salían de la cabaña. Remus se recuperó, se sacudió las manos suavemente y luego la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Quizá tú eres la única que logra asustarme.

- No fue con intención –se disculpó Dian, bajando la mirada sonriéndose.

- Bueno, eso nunca lo sabré –dijo Remus, provocándola.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Que las mujeres tienen muchas armas ante los hombres débiles.

- Oh, bueno, yo no te consideraría débil –sonrió, maliciosamente-. Pero eres un caso raro… distinto.

- Ya me consideraba así –rió Lupin.

- Posiblemente has cambiado con los años.

Dian había dicho aquello con un tono que había sonado nostálgico y triste, eso era lo que Remus menos quería, entendía que ella pensara que él había sido otro tipo de persona durante su relación actual, pero no era verdad, porque lo único real era que él estando con ella era el viejo Remus, que se reía y se divertía de la vida pese a todo. Era el auténtico Lupin que sentía por ella lo que nadie más. Se habían quedado en silencio cuando la banda de músicos comenzó a tocar sonoramente, una melodía no lenta, no rápida, no suave, no fuerte, sino que transportaba al pasado donde ellos alguna vez habían estado. Remus reconoció aquella canción y Dian también, divertidos con la mirada se dijeron "de nuestra época". Remus no lo pensó mucho, le demostraría lo único que había cambiado. Se levantó inmediatamente y le tendió la mano.

- Ven –le dijo a ella, que lo miraba curiosa y sorprendida.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó extrañada.

- Allá –señaló Remus la pista, donde la gente bailaba con su pareja.

- ¿Qué?, creo que te ha afectado la cena, Lupin –bromeó ella al verse acorralada.

- Tienes tres segundos para tomar mi mano y seguirme –replicó él, amablemente-. Si no lo haces ahora, algún día tendrá que ser.

Ella sonrió divertida, arrepentida de sus palabras, pues ese Lupin había cambiado pero no como lo imaginaba. Tomó su mano y lo siguió hasta dónde él le conducía. Todas las parejas eran jóvenes, chicos y chicas que seguían la melodía en compañía de su novio o novia. ¿Cómo explicarían ellos lo que eran?, porque… ¿qué es lo que eran? Habían sido alguna vez como ellos, novios y ahora no lo entendían. Remus rodeó su cintura y ella hizo lo que se suponía tenía que hacer, tomarlo por el hombro y seguirlo.

_Lay down your arms of love  
and __surrender to me.  
Lay down your arms of love  
and__ love me peacefully, yeah.  
Use your arms for loving me,  
baby__that's the way it's got to be._

Dian se sintió avergonzada por unos segundos. Remus sonreía muy divertido con su propia ocurrencia y viéndola tan apenada, la hizo bailar aún con más entusiasmo. No tardó ella en echarse a reír, cuando él le daba vueltas y la traía consigo, acercándola mucho a su rostro. Dian se dio cuenta inmediatamente de ello y paró de reírse, sólo sonreía con ese trato tácito, siendo cómplices de lo que deseaban que sucediera.

_There ain't no reason for you to be bad__  
for_ _you're the woman and I love you so._  
_So forget the other boys,  
because my love is real,__come_ _off your battlefield._  
_Lay down your arms of love,_  
_and_ _love me peacefully.__  
Lay down your arms of love__and_ _love me tenderly, yeah.__  
Use your arms for hold me tight,__  
Baby, I don't want to fight no more._

Las demás personas alrededor eran ajenas a lo que pasaba, nunca alcanzarían a imaginar cuánto y cómo se querían esos dos. A simple vista, por la edad y la confianza que había en el uno y el otro, podrían suponer que se trataba de marido y mujer, o quizá en un caso rarísimo de novio y novia, pero nunca de simples amigos que se habían amado en otros tiempos. Pero ellos dos, en ese momento, podían desmentir lo último, no eran amigos que se habían amado en el pasado, pues algo ocurría en el presente.

_The weapons you're using__are_ _hurting me bad,__  
and_ _someday you're gonna see,_  
_because_ _my love for you baby,_  
_is_ _the truest you've ever had.__  
A soldier of love is hard to be._

- No creí que fueses un bailarín –dijo Dian, mirándolo muy cercanamente a los ojos, sintiendo su respiración, oliendo su aroma masculino.

- Yo no creí que te gustara bailar –contestó él, mirando por inercia hacia sus labios.

- Creo que me gusta sólo contigo –sonrió ella, acercándose. Remus ciñó su cintura un poco más, atrayéndola, y Dian bajó la mirada como si dudara de algo por un momento.

_Lay down your arms of love,__  
and_ _let the peacefully.__  
Lay down your arms of love__and_ _surrender to me, yeah.__  
Use your arms for squeezing,_  
_and_ _please the one that you want to hold._

Permanecieron mirándose. Dian rodeó el cuello de Remus con ambas manos, delicadamente, él su cintura. Era imposible que se acercaran un poco más, todas las distancias estaban cortas ya, todas, cualquiera, las de tiempo y espacio. Su baile se había vuelto lento y suave.

- Ahora que bailas conmigo… ¿te parezco diferente? –preguntó Remus, con los labios de Dian rozándole la barbilla.

- Sólo espero que todo lo hagas igual…

Fue lo último que ella alcanzó a decir, pues por esa fuerza impulsiva que da el instinto, por ese calor automático que no se basta, sus labios quedaron al fin juntos, herméticos por la energía que necesitaban. Primero, reconociéndose, como viejos camaradas que no se habían visto en tantísimos años, después, dejándose llevar por lo que sus dueños querían. Dian y Lupin estaban besándose, y entonces recordaron cuán importante era aquello, que sus dos almas se intercambiaran, la cercanía de ambos, la primera intimidad que se da con el otro. No es necesario mencionar que cerraron los ojos, porque como ellos dos se querían era obvio que lo harían, porque no era necesario verse, simplemente sentirse. Se besaron dulcemente. Fue un primer beso que nadie nunca vio. El primer beso del presente.

_Soldier of love,__baby,  
lay down your arms,_  
_soldier_ _of love,__baby,  
lay down your arms…_

Cuánto se habían echado de menos, cuánto se habían extrañado. Remus no la quería dejar ir y ella no mostraba ningún deseo por soltarse. Había sido fácil bajar sus armas, había sido tan fácil amarla.

_**Continuará…**_

**_(Soldier of love - The Beatles)_**_**  
**_

* * *

_NA¡Qué tal les va, queridos lectores! Ya escucho campanas y villancicos por todas partes. Así que en víspera de la Navidad les he traído dos capítulos juntos, como regalo. Ojalá los disfruten y dejen muchos comentarios. Agradezco a las personas que dedican su tiempo en leer y en opinar. También, el hecho de haber publicado dos capítulos juntos ha sido plan con maña… jeje. ¡Son vacaciones! Así que estaré fuera por un tiempo corto, necesito tomar aire, lejos de los deberes, con un par de cafés (¡adicción, adicción!), la deliciosa cena y darle la bienvenida al nuevo año.__Desde este escritorio, lleno de papeletas, tintas y poemas dedicados a Lupin, les envío un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, deseando una excelente Navidad, y un magnífico Año Nuevo. ¡Mucho Felix Felicis para todos!_

**_  
_**


	15. Harry dice siempre

**15  
Harry dice "siempre"**

Las delicadas manos alrededor de su cuello, su fino rostro respirando frente a sí, su refinada nariz rozando la suya, su cuerpo de mujer próximo a sus deseos. Lupin al fin estaba en los brazos correctos, respirando el mismo aire, el mismo aliento, alimentándose de las mismas palpitaciones. Sus labios ya habían experimentado mucho y se habían atrevido a jugar un poco, porque ella lo permitía. Dian casi había olvidado lo que era besar, pero estando con él todo volvía a ser fácil y difícil. Se había aproximado tanto a Remus que no quería soltarlo, jamás dejarlo, porque ya lo había hecho una vez y había sido suficiente. No quería parar de besarlo, tenía miedo de que al separarse de él cualquier cosa fatal pudiese suceder. Fue inevitable, se desprendieron por unos segundos, Dian aún con los ojos cerrados se apartó ligeramente de Lupin, él sonrió tímidamente, como si se tratase de un adolescente de nuevo, y no se sonrojó sólo porque los años le habían dado experiencia. Dian abrió los ojos, como si lo reconociera por primera vez, y es que habían llegado tantos recuerdos que se le notaban en la mirada. Remus cambió su expresión lentamente, por algún motivo ella no se veía feliz, aún la sujetaba con ambas manos y la canción que anteriormente habían estado bailando fue terminando. Dian no titubeó, ni se arrepintió.

- Quiero ir a casa –dijo ella, con un tono que parecía de tristeza. Remus fue incapaz de decir algo mejor. Se quedó confundido por unos segundos y luego asintió, abatido y ansiado de muchos besos más.

* * *

En los Sortilegios Weasley, Hermione y Ron estaban reunidos con todo el ED. Cuando Harry llegó las miradas se concentraron en él. El pobre muchacho no sabía si le incomodaba más aquello o haber visto a su mejor amigo tan próximo a ella, la que debería ser su mejor amiga. Tomó un asiento vacío de una mesa que los gemelos Weasley habían improvisado en la bodega. Sintió la mirada constante de alguien, y ese alguien era Ginny que estaba al lado de Seamus, éste no prestaba mucha atención a la pelirroja, pero ella parecía estar adherida a él y empeñada en demostrárselo a Harry. Un carraspeo de garganta llamó la atención de todos, era Neville Longbottom, que para sorpresa de todos, había hecho aquello con bastante seguridad.

- ¿Qué tal, amigos? Nos hemos reunido esta tarde para discutir algunos puntos importantes a cerca del ED –dijo sin su aparente tartamudeo-. Hemos comenzado una nueva etapa y creí importante señalar lo que ha sido trascendente, primordial y sobre todo… -Neville se detuvo pues una mano se alzó rápidamente, era Luna que con expresión atenta pedía la palabra- ehm… preguntas para después –dijo el chico, y Luna bajó la mano-. Como decía, en lo particular, creo que es indispensable decir que este año se ha… -nuevamente la mano de Luna se había levantado-. Después, Luna… -dijo Neville con los dientes muy apretados, todos miraron a la chica, divertidos-. Ejem, bueno… punto número uno, el ED debe cambiar sus reglas este año para… -Luna volvió a levantar la mano, esta vez más insistente, Neville puso los ojos en blanco-. Di lo que sea que quieras, Luna.

- Yo sugiero que hablemos de los vampiros –dijo la chica, sonrientemente-. En especial de la profesora Roosevelt –hubo un murmullo en general, divertidos por la ocurrencia de Luna.

- ¿Seguirás con eso? –dijo Dean Thomas, riéndose-. Qué locura, Luna.

- ¡No es una locura, realmente es vampiro! –exclamó la chica, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Sí, eh… Luna¿podemos dejar ese asunto para más tarde? –sugirió Ron, amablemente.

- Es que creo deberíamos preguntárselo¿no sería fascinante? –dijo Luna nuevamente-. Además, tengo una tarea para el profesor Lupin y me sería de gran ayuda.

- Entonces pregúntaselo tú, personalmente –dijo Parvati, cansadamente.

- No puedo, me sentiría avergonzada –dijo Luna, pensativamente.

- ¡Yo lo haré por ti! –exclamó Seamus.

- ¡No, yo puedo hacerlo, Luna! –peleó, Ron.

- ¡Yo, yo lo hago! –dijo apresuradamente Ernie.

- ¿Qué se traen, ustedes? –dijeron los gemelos uniéndose al grupo.

- Bueno, ya basta –la voz de Hermione se alzó determinada y ella también se levantó de su lugar, todos guardaron silencio-. Neville¿puedo hablar yo?

- Sí, claro –dijo el chico, ofuscado y se sentó para escucharla como todos los demás.

- Esto no es por lo que hemos venido a discutir –comenzó la chica, con un tono exasperado. Harry miró a Ron de soslayo-. Es evidente que tenemos un asunto mejor del cual hablar, no deberíamos estar evadiéndolo –el silencio se hizo de inmediato, sólo se escuchaba el ruidito de la puerta de entrada de la tienda-. Voldemort fue derrotado –sus expresiones se habían vuelto solemnes y por unos segundos dedicaron una mirada a Harry, que por su parte sólo tenía ojos para Hermione, literalmente-. Eso quiere decir que nuestro fin se ha concluido, pero no el propósito de nuestro grupo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Cho Chang que se había unido a la junta en ese instante. Harry le sonrió cordialmente, sin ninguna intención y Ginny, como siempre, hizo una expresión de malhumor.

- Quiero decir –sonrió Hermione, contenta de que la chica se les uniera- que el hecho de que Voldemort no exista más, no quiere decir que nuestra labor haya terminado, seguramente tendremos mucho por hacer. Así que el verdadero asunto es saber qué es eso que haremos a partir de ahora.

- Yo sugiero que hagamos pequeñas brigadas y nos repartamos por todo el terreno del colegio –dijo Neville, seguro de sí mismo-. Por cualquier suceso que se saliera de control.

- Esa es una excelente idea, Neville –dijo Hermione, radiante.

- Debemos estar muy atentos en todas las salidas de Hogsmeade –dijo Ginny.

- ¡Hey, tranquilos en nuestros terrenos no! –exclamó George.

- Sí, más les vale que siga habiendo diversión por aquí –reclamó Fred.

- Y en las fronteras del bosque prohibido –siguió Ernie.

- En el lago –sugirió Cho.

- Y preguntarle a la profesora Roosevelt si es vampiro –dijo Luna y todos giraron hacia ella con un silencio incómodo.

Al finalizar la sesión del ED, volvieron a sus actividades normales. Harry dijo que se reuniría una vez más con Sirius en Grimmauld Place, invitó a los hermanos Weasley, pero los gemelos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus ventas exitosas y Ron y Ginny habían prometido visitar ese fin de semana a su madre, de muy mala gana. Así que sólo quedaba Hermione, que azorada había recibido la invitación. Pronto, de uno en uno, fueron saliendo del local. Finalmente Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en medio de la calle transitada.

- Entonces¿irás? –preguntó Harry, nerviosamente.

- No lo sé, Harry… -dijo la chica, perturbada- no estoy muy segura.

- Hermione, yo sé que todo lo que ha sucedido es muy incómodo para ti, pero te aseguro que nada ocurrirá y…

- ¡No, no lo entiendes, Harry! –exclamó ella, exasperada más consigo misma que con él-. Yo no debí haber hecho aquello… lo siento mucho, en serio. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos tontos, no lo pensé siquiera –hablaba tan rápido que Harry no prestaba mucha atención-. Quizá… quizá… sólo estamos confundidos… no sabemos qué está ocurriendo.

- Yo sí sé lo que está ocurriendo, Hermione –aseguró Harry, mientras ella miraba a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie los viera-. Tú me gustas y yo te gusto y sé que piensas que está mal, y tal vez sea así o tal vez no, porque ninguno de los dos ha hablado con claridad.

- Yo he hablado con mucha claridad, Harry –respondió Hermione, preocupada-. Yo aún estoy con Ron –Harry iba a decir algo-. Sí, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido… sigo con él. Esa es la verdad. No podemos seguir haciendo esto así.

- Entonces, termina con él –Harry se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, pero habían salido del corazón. Hermione se quedó absorta incapaz de responder.

- ¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso, Harry? –dijo muy sobresaltada-. ¡Es tu mejor amigo¿Qué pasará con Ginny¡Tú tampoco has resuelto nada con ella!

- Lo resolveré, Hermione, créeme que lo haré… pero tú… tú sigues ahí con él… -dijo Harry, exasperado- soportando cualquier cosa, cuando te mereces algo mejor.

- Harry…

- No es sólo eso, sino que también te das cuenta de los errores, ya te habías dado cuenta antes y ahora lo quieres negar, vamos Hermione, esto no puede durar siempre. No podemos seguir viviendo esas farsas, tú no quieres estar más con Ron, yo tampoco quiero estar con Ginny… -la miró a los ojos- yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Y… y… si en este momento tuviese que elegir… te elegiría para siempre…

Hermione había escuchado todo aquello con lágrimas en los ojos que no iban a salir. No sabía qué responderle, él había hablado todo lo que quería, había dicho lo que ella estaba esperando escuchar. Pero era más de lo que soportaría y aceptaría. Harry había dicho "para siempre". Hermione lo miró rápidamente a los ojos verdes, con miedo de dejarse atrapar por ellos y salió huyendo, a grandes zancadas del pueblo de Hogsmeade. Harry la miró irse, no iba a detenerla, porque sabía bien sus palabras la seguirían.

* * *

Dian se quitaba la capa de viaje y la dejaba en el perchero. Remus no había seguido sus movimientos pues seguía muy extrañado de ese comportamiento tan fuera de lo común. La casa Black estaba muy silenciosa y ellos dos se encontraban igual. Ella se apresuraba tanto que Lupin no tenía oportunidad de pensar. La observaba con preocupación y finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse, porque aparentemente eso era lo que iba a suceder, después de aquel tan esperado beso se despedirían como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- Dian… -iba a decir Remus, pero ella negó lentamente.

- No me digas nada, Lupin, por favor –dijo con lamentación.

- Es que… yo no entiendo qué sucedió –respondió él intranquilo.

- Creo que deberíamos hablarlo luego… -dijo ella, apresuradamente.

- ¿Acaso no…? –Lupin iba a decir si no le había agradado, pero la voz de Sirius se aproximaba, discutiendo con Kreacher.

- Por favor, Remus… no ahora –pidió ella.

Remus aceptó con resignación, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa Black.

- ¡Eh, ese era Remus! –exclamó Sirius, encontrándose con Dian-. ¿A dónde va?

- Tiene algunas cosas que hacer –respondió ella, despreocupada.

- ¿Vinieron juntos? –preguntó Sirius, con indiscreción.

- Sí, me acompañó hasta acá… -dijo con indiferencia.

- Oh…

- No es lo que piensas.

Dian no había dicho aquello con diversión, por el contrario fue directo a su recámara. Sirius muy intrigado la observó subir las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Sirius desayunaban tranquilamente, habían estado bromeando sobre la primera semana de clases y Dian se les había unido con una ligera sonrisa. Kreacher comenzó a servirle el desayuno con aparatosa adoración. Dian a penas comía y Sirius pudo notarlo, ella se había duchado ya y estaba completamente arreglada para empezar el día, sin embargo Sirius se inclinó hacia Harry para cometer una indiscreción.

- ¿Quieres ver a Roosevelt recién levantada? –le preguntó con suspicacia, Dian reaccionó rápidamente y vio cómo Sirius daba un libro a Harry, sonriente.

- ¿Qué es eso, Black? –preguntó Dian, divertida.

- Un álbum de fotografías, de nosotros en Hogwarts, recién lo encontré –respondió éste.

Harry se había detenido en la primera página al ver una fotografía de su padre, un quinceañero flaco y desaliñado como él, pero con mucha popularidad, pues detrás de él y de su gran amigo Sirius Black, unas chicas sonreían indiscretamente.

- ¡Oh, no tendrás esa foto! –exclamó Dian, avergonzada recordando repentinamente.

- Claro –rió Sirius-, deberían verte, no siempre eres tan glamorosa.

Dian rió también y le lanzó un trozo de pan a Sirius, éste lo esquivó mientras Kreacher corría a levantarlo. Harry sonreía pues el rostro juvenil de su madre lo hacía también en aquella fotografía y a su lado estaba Dian, parecía la biblioteca. Luego encontró la fotografía a la que Sirius se refería, Dian en pijama roja con una playera muy grande que decía "Ballycastle ganador" y tenía un murciélago volando, con el cabello muy desordenado, los rizos acomodados hacia todos lados y una expresión desorientada.

- Roosevelt a los diecisiete años en todo su esplendor –sonrió Sirius, maliciosamente.

- Calla, Black… -Dian había comenzado a comer animadamente.

- Yo creo que aún así luces linda –dijo Harry, gentilmente.

- Gracias, Harry. Por fin un caballero –dijo Dian, hacia Sirius.

- ¡Qué va! Lo hace porque quiere una nota alta en tu clase.

Harry y Dian rieron. El chico cerró el libro para poder seguir desayunando, agradeció a su padrino que se sentía satisfecho de habérselo dado.

- Creo que en casa debo tener un álbum también –dijo Dian, pensativamente-. Iré hoy con mis padres, así que podré revisar.

- Quizá tu prima deba conservar uno –dijo Harry-. ¿Vendrá hoy? –preguntó a su padrino.

- ¿Hum? –Sirius mordía una tostada con un gesto de inocencia-. ¿De qué hablas Harry? Deberías preguntárselo a Dian…

- ¿Mi prima? –preguntó Dian, confundida.

- Eh… -Harry comprendió la situación y se alarmó. Sirius estaba viendo a Salma a escondidas de Dian. Pasó un bocado grande de su desayuno y se levantó- creo que acabo de escuchar a Hedwig entrar… iré a ver.

- Sí, ve… -dijo Sirius- y podrías mandar una nota a Lunático para que venga a cenar esta noche –Dian se notó un poco perturbada.

El chico salió de la cocina con el álbum en manos. Sirius y Dian se quedaron solos, mirándose con suspicacia. Ambos se ocultaban todos los hechos recientes de sus vidas, no es que no quisieran decirlo, pero de alguna manera preferían el silencio.

* * *

Dian había llegado a casa, y contrario a lo que muchas veces se encontraba en calma, esta mañana el ruido y unas voces se escuchaban muy por lo alto. Se había aparecido justo en medio del salón, para evitar el alboroto que siempre hacía la elfina cuando ella llegaba. Así que se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre, con un cierto temor que le parecía infantil, pero que era muy natural después de no haberlo pisado en tanto tiempo. Las voces de sus padres se escuchaban dentro, no discutían, sólo hablaban muy fuerte y Dian abrió un poco la puerta para saber qué sucedía.

- Lleva también el reloj del horario mundial, puedes necesitarlo –decía su madre mientras revolvía unos objetos dentro de un gran portafolio.

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente llegar media hora antes? –dijo su padre, apresurado ordenando unos papeles.

- No, no, es mejor que los hagas esperar… claro, no mucho, porque te han esperado más. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Victorio, esa corbata no es la que habíamos elegido¿dónde está?

- Me gustó más esta, se ve mejor con la camisa…

- Bueno, bueno, cómo quieras, es tú primer día de vuelta en el trabajo, tú eliges, yo sólo opino y…

- Hum… -Dian carraspeó sonriendo, atrayendo la atención de sus padres.

- ¡Mi vida, aquí estás! –la señora Roosevelt se abalanzó sobre su hija abrazándola muy fuerte y besándola-. ¿A qué hora has llegado?

- Justo ahora que mi papá parece irse de nuevo al colegio –bromeó mirando el maletín y acercándose a su padre para abrazarlo.

- ¡Es mi primer día de vuelta en el Ministerio! –exclamó el señor Roosevelt recibiendo el abrazo de su hija.

- Felicidades, papá –sonrió ella-. ¿Cuándo te llamaron¿cómo lo decidiste?

- Bueno, el mismo día de tu audiencia me vi con varios colegas, me convencieron absolutamente de que tenía que regresar al departamento –sonrió orgullosamente-. Luego recibí una nota del ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt sólo para decirme que quiere reunirse conmigo hoy para charlar y asignarme mi cargo.

- ¡Vaya, eso suena increíble! –exclamó Dian contenta al ver la expresión tan jovial que había recuperado su padre-. Tan increíble como este lugar…

Observó las paredes a su alrededor, ese lugar tan conocido por ella, se detuvo en los mínimos detalles. La chimenea estaba encendida, encima había unas repisas donde su padre orgullosamente tenía los trofeos que había ganado en el quidditch, también había medallas y fotografías de ella de su infancia y la última que se había tomado después de salir de Hogwarts. Sonrió al verse de pequeña, con esa mueca desenfadada del mundo. El escritorio de su padre estaba como siempre lleno de papeletas y su madre se esmeraba en revisar que todo lo que llevara en el portafolio le sería útil.

- Creo que ya está… claro, si me hubieses hecho caso de preparar esto desde ayer, estaríamos más seguros –decía la señora Roosevelt, preocupadamente, a Dian le pareció muy divertida la similitud del gesto de su madre con el de Molly Weasley.

- Calma, llevo todo –dijo el señor Roosevelt cerrando el maletín-. ¡Pero Dian, cuéntanos qué tal tu primera semana en Hogwarts!

- ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Todo ha salido bastante bien, ahora gozo de los privilegios de ser una profesora, puedo gritar y mandar a mi antojo, no puedo creer qué satisfactorio era para los profesores hacer eso –dijo, pensativamente-. Pero en teoría, todo ha marchado muy bien.

- Suena magnífico –dijo su padre, orgulloso-. Pero¿cuándo piensas volver a casa?

- Yo… -Dian titubeó un poco- no podría decírtelo en este momento.

- Tienes que volver, Dian –dijo su madre, preocupadamente-. Siempre estamos pensando en lo que ocurre contigo.

- No debes preocuparte, mamá –respondió ella, confiadamente-. En casa de Sirius estoy bien, es divertido, es como estar de nuevo con el viejo grupo, ya saben Sirius, Lupin… -sus padres se miraron de soslayo con complicidad y ella se sonrojó- ehm, bueno… de hecho… yo venía a buscar algo… ¿crees que deba haber algún álbum del colegio? Harry quiere verlo.

- Claro, claro, debe haber uno –asintió su madre-. Debe estar en tu habitación.

- Oh… bueno, vamos –sonrió ella, confiadamente, su madre se alegró por ese repentino optimismo.

- Es hora de que yo me marche –dijo el señor Roosevelt besando a su esposa e hija en la mejilla-. ¡Deséenme suerte!

- No la necesitas, papá. Ya verás cómo te reciben –dijo Dian, contenta.

- ¡No vuelvas tarde! –exclamó su esposa.

Dian fue dirigida por su madre hacia su antigua habitación. Ella recorrió nuevamente ese pasillo y el aroma de jazmín la remontó a su infancia. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, el sol a penas entraba, todo estaba como la última vez. Su madre rápidamente abrió las cortinas, Dian lentamente inspeccionó el lugar. Su escritorio estaba ordenado, con una fotografía suya, había cajitas de madera, repisas llenas de medallas, algunos adornos, un librero enorme lleno de libros y apuntes del colegio. Se acercó a una de las repisas y vio un chivatoscopio, lo tomó entre sus manos y recordó que James Potter se lo había regalado una vez para que sonara cada vez que Sirius se acercara. La cama con dosel tenía sábanas limpias, se notaba que su madre se había ocupado de tener todo en orden por si ella decidía volver. En la mesita de noche un candil elegante estaba apagado, al lado de una fotografía. Dian pudo haber llorado en cualquier momento, en esa misma Lily Evans y ella saludaban en un caluroso día de verano. Todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto.

La señora Roosevelt observaba cómo su hija disfrutaba cada rincón de su antigua habitación. Le había tranquilizado mandar a limpiar un poco, pero para Dian todo seguía perfecto y exactamente igual desde la última vez. Su cama conservaba el mismo aroma, esa cama en la que había dormido profundamente en muchos años, pero que no se comparaba con el sentimiento que tenía hacia la que había ocupado en el colegio. El tocador y el espejo de cuerpo entero que le devolvía la mirada de alguien que se había encontrado de nuevo. Ese espacio seguía siendo suyo, pero la idea le parecía un tanto extraña.

- ¿Cuándo regresarás? –había preguntado su madre, con una mirada de tristeza.

- Aún no lo sé –respondió Dian sinceramente-. No es tan fácil.

- Pero esta es tu casa –la señora Roosevelt había entrado a la habitación-. ¿No tienes algún sentimiento con todo esto?

- Claro que lo tengo –asintió Dian, apresuradamente-. Pero hay mucho de aquí que todavía no deja de doler…

- ¿Has recordado algo? –su madre tenía una expresión de interés, pero al mismo tiempo, y si Dian no se equivocaba, de miedo.

- Nada en especial… -decía Dian, distraídamente-. ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A mí? –preguntó su madre, nerviosamente.

- Sí, mamá, a ti –insistió ella, cansadamente.

- Oh, no… es que pensé que tal vez algún recuerdo había llegado… tú sabes, ver todo esto –la señora Roosevelt se tronaba los dedos nerviosamente-, quizá algo bueno o malo…

- ¿Tendría que recordar algo malo? –preguntó Dian, extrañada.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! –negó su madre, sonriendo con falsedad-. Pero… ¿de verdad, no recuerdas nada, hija? Es decir¿ha habido algo que te inquiete?

- No –respondió Dian con el gesto plegado y cruzando los brazos-, pero ahora me inquietaré con lo que acabas de decir…

- Bueno, yo no…

- ¡Aquí estás! -Dian y su madre giraron al escuchar la voz de Salma, ella se encontraba al pie de la puerta, sonriendo y admirando la habitación, se acercó a Dian y la codeó suavemente-. ¡Mira nada más! No había entrado a tu habitación en años.

- Ni yo –respondió Dian, mordazmente-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Oh, nada –Salma se acercó a su tía sonrientemente y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, luego se sentó despreocupadamente en la cama de Dian, suspirando-. Me he divorciado.

La señora Roosevelt se sorprendió mucho y se quedó muda ante lo dicho. Dian también miró confundida a su prima, que por su parte parecía tan fresca y natural como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la señora Roosevelt cuando recuperó el habla-. ¿Solamente así?

- Sí –contestó Salma, tranquilamente-. ¿Qué esperaban, verme un mar de lágrimas? –sonrió divertida-. Al contrario, estoy perfectamente bien.

- Creo que eso se nota –dijo Dian, arqueando las cejas-. ¿Y cómo está Roderick? Es decir, el que tú seas una desalmada no quiere decir que él no lo haya sentido.

- ¡No soy una desalmada! –exclamó Salma-. Ya te había contado mi situación con él…

- Sí, bueno, algo debió haberlo contrariado –dijo Dian, sentándose al lado de su prima-. Aunque si yo me deshiciera de ti estaría festejando en cualquier parte del mundo.

- Qué graciosa –dijo Salma con sorna, enfadada.

- A ver, a ver¿de qué están hablando? –la señora Roosevelt estaba muy confundida y le costaba entender lo que escuchaba.

- Es una larga historia –dijo Salma, pensativamente-, pero el punto es que Roderick y yo sólo fuimos amigos durante estos cinco años que estuvimos casados, así que el separarnos no fue algo de muerte… sabíamos que tenía que pasar.

- Hicieron un trato para casarse –explicó Dian a su madre que seguía extrañada.

- Él me ayudó a escapar de algunos asuntos incómodos del ministerio –siguió Salma.

- …A cambio ella le ofreció otros asuntos "más cómodos" –dijo Dian con malicia, riendo. Salma la miró, muy sonrojada, y le aventó una almohada en la cara.

- No entiendo… -dijo su madre confundida yendo despreocupadamente hacia una de las gavetas revisando si la elfina había limpiado ahí también.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás? –preguntó Dian que seguía sonriendo burlándose de su prima.

- Pues me dedicaré a lo mismo que hacía antes de que el ministerio me buscara –respondió Salma, mosqueada.

- ¿Y qué hacías?

- Después de graduarme en Durmstrang obtuve especialidad en Herbología. Así que me dediqué al mundo medicinal, no duró mucho pero me gustaba bastante. Curé a muchas personas que habían sido atacadas por criaturas mágicas, o mordidas por hombres lobo, claro que algunas no tuvieron remedio.

- Vaya, ahora sí me sorprendiste –dijo Dian, ensimismada.

- Bueno, quiero hacer algo similar, pero diferente –dijo con ilusión-. Desde hace unas semanas estuve investigando a cerca de la medicina muggle y me ha interesado mucho. Quiero poner en práctica la medicina mágica en el mundo normal…

- ¿Para muggles? –preguntó Dian, asombrada.

- Sí, de hecho hice unas cuantas prácticas en un hospital muggle –sonrió Salma-. En eso estuve ocupada. ¡Fue maravilloso! Todas esas personas estaban felices y sanas, dijeron que parecía que yo hacía magia para curarlos –rió entretenida.

- ¿Has estado trabajando con muggles? –dijo la señora Roosevelt, dejando las gavetas.

- Sí, ha sido muy gratificante –sonrió Salma-. Ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre para poder hacerlo de lleno.

- Así que ahora serás la Dra. Salma –dijo Dian-. Es una locura…

- ¿Te parece mala la idea? –preguntó Salma, extrañada.

- Es muy rara, extremadamente rara –dijo la señora Roosevelt-. ¿Cuál es el fin de curar gente muggle? Ellos nunca creen en nada. Ahí está el viejo cuento de las Brujas de Salem, por ejemplo… uno trata de hacerles un bien y pagan de la peor forma –señaló con un gesto de preocupación-. Qué idea tan más descabellada, Salma.

- Bueno… ya se verá con el tiempo, supongo… pero dime¿qué tal te está yendo, profesora? –preguntó Salma a Dian.

- Bien, muy bien y…

- Me imagino, sola con Lupin en el castillo… -Salma sonrió maliciosamente y Dian le devolvió la misma almohada en la cara.

- Es muy bello ver como ustedes dos se llevan bien –dijo la señora Roosevelt de pronto, conmovida.

Dian y Salma se miraron repentinamente y se levantaron bruscamente, fingiendo nunca haber escuchado aquello.

* * *

Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts muy temprano por la mañana. Había sido un fin de semana distinto y esa sensación lo hacía sentirse raro, aún más sabiendo que Hermione había huido de él. Enfrentarse a Ron era diferente, por lo cual en el desayuno entre ellos no sucedía nada.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? –preguntó Harry a Ron.

- No, debió haber llegado mucho más temprano que nosotros… y mira que mi madre colocó una docena de relojes para que nos despertáramos a tiempo –respondió Ron con fastidio.

Harry sonrió, siendo pesimista consigo mismo, estaba logrando que la chica se alejara de él para siempre.

En la sala de profesores había un movimiento habitual, la profesora McGonagall había anunciado tres veces con intervalo de cinco minutos que se alistaran pues el desayuno terminaría pronto y tendrían que ir ya a sus respectivas clases, la profesora Trelawney no prestaba atención sumida en su bola de cristal y las prodigiosas cosas que le anunciaba el futuro, la profesora Hooch se tomaba un té, sumamente fastidiada de la consecutiva manera de Minerva de anunciar el horario. En cambio, Lupin apilaba algunos libros muy pensativamente, sin prestarles atención, por supuesto que su cabeza giraba en torno a lo que había sucedido en las Tres Escobas y la extraña reacción de ella…

- Buenos días.

Dian saludó a las profesoras que respondieron al unísono, Lupin en cambio sólo sonrió y fingió seguir en el trabajo de los libros. Dian se acercó, también traía libros en la mano, los dejó un momento en el escritorio y observó cómo Lupin seguía haciendo una torre altísima de libros, sin aparente atención. Él se percató de la cercanía de ella y la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, confundido aparentando normalidad.

- Nada… -respondió ella, encogiéndose en hombros, Lupin reparó en la forma distinta de peinarse esa mañana, con el rizado cabello recogido- sólo que, tienes uno de mis libros.

- ¿Libros? –Lupin se extrañó distraídamente y reparó en lo que estaba haciendo-. ¡Oh, sí…! Lo siento.

Se disculpó apenado y Dian tomó uno de los libro para ponerlo en su pila propia. Luego miró a Remus y alrededor para asegurarse que las profesoras estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupadas para no escuchar.

- Lupin… respecto a lo de… el bar –dijo en voz muy queda-. ¿Estás molesto?

- No, no estoy molesto… -respondió él, de la misma manera- sólo un poco confundido. Creí que todo estaba bien… pero…

- Disculpa, yo reaccioné mal y aún no entiendo qué fue –dijo ella inmediatamente-. No fue el beso, porque eso estuvo muy bien…

Dian se había reído con su propio comentario y había hecho reír a Lupin también. De pronto Trelawney se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento y se acercó a Dian con un gesto de perturbación, se tapó la boca horrorizada y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente ante la mirada extrañada de Lupin.

- ¡Oh, no… pobre, mujer, cuántas cosas horribles has pasado! –Trelawney se lamentaba mientras hacía señales con las manos alrededor del aire, como queriendo despejar una mosca-. ¡Grandes y terribles¡Oscuras, malignas¡Ese pasado te persigue y te atormenta…! -Dian la miraba con el cejo plegado e inclinándose hacia atrás con Lupin detrás suyo muy sorprendido también-. ¡Oh, tienes chacras rotas! Yo podría leerte el aura y decirte qué se aproxima…

- Eh… Sybill… -comenzaba a decir Remus, pausadamente- creo que quizá esto es muy…

- ¡La bola me dijo que pronto te sentirás muy decepcionada, profunda y tristemente decepcionada!

Dian no había dicho una sola palabra, escuchaba todo aquello con aprehensión. La profesora Hooch se levantó de su lugar y tomó su escoba para salir.

- ¡Sybil, por todas las santas quaffles, deja de decir esas cosas! Roosevelt es tan exitosa como lo era antes. Por supuesto que aún recuerdo cómo te deslizabas en esa escoba. ¡Qué magnificencia y destreza¡Ese pasado no es para nada vergonzoso! –señaló con firmeza-. Espero que nada de eso haya cambiado y ojalá pueda verte pronto de nuevo en el campo.

- Gracias, profesora.

Hooch salió satisfecha de la sala, Trelawney regresó a su sitio como si nada hubiese pasado, tomó su bola de cristal y se fue. Dian miró a Lupin extrañada y se rieron ante tal locura. Remus no pudo evitar acercarse mucho a ella. Necesitaba y urgía de sus labios. De la misma manera, Dian se aproximó a él y esta vez no vería arruinado el momento. Estaban muy cercanos.

- Las clases empiezan ya.

McGonagall apareció nuevamente, por enésima vez, a recordar qué hora era. Ellos se alejaron exaltados. La profesora los miró con suspicacia y se fue con el gesto adusto de siempre.

- Te veré luego –dijo Lupin, tomando la cantidad enorme de libros.

- Aléjate de Trelawney, puede decirte que te pasará una tragedia con esa montaña de libros.

Lupin salió de la sala, Dian fue en otra dirección, encontrándose con el semblante tan pálidamente encantador de Severus Snape y su humor fulguroso de la mañana.

- Estás retrasada, Roosevelt.

- Gracias, Snape. Cuando necesite otro reloj fastidioso, te lo diré –Dian caminó malhumorada.

- ¿Te has enterado de las nuevas noticias? –él parecía satisfecho y hasta contento.

- ¿Qué¿vas a usar túnica rosa? No te vendría nada bien…

- Vaya, Roosevelt, el humor tan prodigioso de tu amiguito Black es contagioso. Quizá lo sea más cuando lo tengas por aquí más seguido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vendrá gente del ministerio a inspeccionar las clases de los ÉXTASIS. Debes estar muy contenta pues el gran Sirius Black estará aquí de nuevo.

- Bueno, tú pareces muy contento. Tal vez Sirius ha conseguido agradarte¿no?

- Sí, me muero de emoción –dijo Snape con un sarcasmo amargo-. Pero será todavía más emocionante verte andar por el castillo con tu amorío Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks presente.

Snape se alejó con un dejo de satisfacción, mientras Dian intentó dirigirse a la clase que debía dar, en total control y calma, aunque por dentro estuviese estallando de celos.

La mañana del lunes en la casa Black se sentía solitaria. Sirius había descorrido las cortinas polvosas del desván y se había sentado a observar el álbum de fotografías que había dado a Harry. Se había reído mucho, no se cansaba de ver la foto donde él mismo, el joven Sirius Black de Hogwarts posaba en innumerables formas ante la cámara, con Lupin detrás de él leyendo un libro y volteando de vez en cuando, y James Potter distraído, pues como una mancha roja Lily Evans estaba en el fondo. Cambió de página y vio la fotografía de Lily y Dian, juntas estudiando en la biblioteca, ambas sonrientes y despreocupadas. Sirius suspiró y cerró el álbum. Sus ojos grises habían visto ya mucho, habían recorrido un mundo entero de cosas diversas, pero el pasado era algo que no se cansaba de ver, aquellos días tan felices, en los que pudo haber hecho más de lo que había logrado… La puerta se abrió de pronto y Kreacher entró con una conmoción extraña.

- El amo tiene visitas, el amo tiene visitas –decía el elfo con extraña entonación-. Esa mujer ha vuelto, ha vuelto.

- No dijo que vendría hoy –respondió Sirius extrañado, levantándose del suelo-. ¿Qué te sucede, Kreacher? Ya la has visto antes.

- Oh, no… el amo tiene una verdadera visita –la voz de Kreacher parecía un gruñido.

- Nunca podré entenderte –dijo Sirius con enfado y salió de la habitación, sacudiéndose el polvo.

El cuadro de la madre de Sirius gritaba maldiciones a todo pulmón, el pobre hombre se tapó los oídos cuando pasó cerca de ella y pensó en darle un puntapié a Kreacher por haber destapado nuevamente el retrato. Cuando llegó a la sala, fastidiado por la voz chillona de su madre, comprendió al fin lo que su elfo doméstico decía. Esa era una visita que no esperaba, ni de la persona que pensaba…

- La vieja tía me sigue recibiendo igual –sonrió Andrómeda antes Black, ahora Tonks, a su primo.

- Esta sí que es una visita –rió Sirius, yendo a abrazar a su prima.

- La última vez dijo "deshonrada muchacha" –dijo Andrómeda, divertida abrazando a Sirius.

- No te preocupes, no pierde la costumbre.

Kreacher estaba sumamente conmocionado, a pesar del nuevo respeto que guardaba a Sirius le seguía causando conflicto existencial que en la casa Black se recibiera a tan atrevidos invitados. El pobre elfo estaba lívido y nervioso, Sirius le ordenó tapar el retrato de su madre y tuvo que luchar mucho contra sí mismo para obedecer esta vez. Se fue a la cocina a preparar el té que el amo le había indicado, con abatimiento.

Los dos primos estaban reunidos en la sala, Andrómeda había regresado a visitar aquella casa después de muchos años, ya se había encontrado con su primo anteriormente, después de lo sucedido en el velo ella había corrido a hallarse con él. Pero volver a Grimmauld Place le había costado mucho valor. Andrómeda Tonks era una mujer aún muy guapa, aunque prima mayor de Sirius todavía se conservaba joven, elegante y con clase. Su parecido con Bellatrix le había causado muchos problemas, pero ella tenía un gesto que la diferenciaba absolutamente de su demente hermana, una jovialidad que sólo compartía con Sirius. No se parecía tanto a su hija Nymphadora, pero se le recordaba a ella si se le miraba bien, además Andrómeda lucía un cabello liso castaño, el color original que debería tener Tonks.

- Se siente diferente¿sabes? –decía Andrómeda, contenta, mirando todo alrededor-. Esta casa al fin tiene vida.

- Es que ha pasado de todo por aquí, desde un hipogrifo hasta Harry Potter –sonrió Sirius, contento por la observación de su prima-. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien, Sirius, muy bien –asintió Andrómeda-. Qué bueno que mencionas a Harry¿cómo se encuentra él?

- Creo que esto le gusta –dijo Sirius, orgullosamente-, al menos no se ha quejado, ni siquiera de Kreacher…

- Espero que estés alimentándolo bien –dijo Andrómeda con seriedad-. No sabes qué pena me dio verlo aquella vez, se veía tan demacrado, flaco y desaliñado.

- No te preocupes, ahora está bien, Molly Weasley se ha encargado de engordarlo, aún no lo logra pero esa mujer no desistirá –respondió Sirius y Kreacher les sirvió el té, todavía a regañadientes, Sirius lo miró con severidad y el elfo rápidamente se retiró a limpiar el cuadro de la señora Black.

- Pero este cambio en casa no ha sido sólo porque tu ahijado vive aquí¿cierto? –preguntó Andrómeda bebiendo el té.

- Oh, bueno, sigue funcionando como el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore no ha tenido problema con ello.

- No me refería exactamente a eso –Andrómeda dejó su taza de té en la mesita de centro-. Nymphadora me ha contado un poco de lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí.

- Oh, vaya… -Sirius se mostró ligeramente preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado lo que ocurrió? –dijo Andrómeda, sorprendida-. ¡Hubieses enviado una lechuza para saberlo todo!

- ¿Saberlo todo? –dijo Sirius, extrañado-. ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

- ¡De Dian Roosevelt!

Sirius cambió su expresión de inquietud a una de alivio, se estiró y cruzó los brazos.

- ¡Ah, a eso te referías! –dijo despreocupado-. Si te lo contara todo… ha sido un verdadero caos…

- Lo sé, Dora me ha dicho algo… ¿sabes lo que es tener que lidiar con una metamorfomaga de corazón roto? –dijo Andrómeda-. En un principio dijo que Remus y ella habían terminado, luego, que había una posible reconciliación, después que había conocido a una vieja amiga de ustedes del colegio, una tal Dian Roosevelt, hija de un famoso jugador de quidditch… luego recordé quién era ella –Andrómeda lucía tranquila-. ¡Pero me pareció una locura! Yo sabía que Roosevelt había muerto.

- Todos lo creíamos, hasta ella misma, pero sucedieron cosas que son largas de explicar.

Sirius contó a su prima lo que había sucedido con su amiga. La historia parecía una verdadera tragedia, Andrómeda escuchaba atentamente y no hizo caso a las ocasiones en que Kreacher asomaba la cabeza para vigilarlos.

- Qué mala suerte ha tenido la pobre –dijo Andrómeda cuando Sirius finalizó el relato-. Por supuesto que sabía que era ella, la recordé siempre desde el momento en que Nymphadora comenzó con esas cosas de que estaba enamorada de Remus. Yo sabía que él había tenido un viejo amor, pero jamás quise hablarlo con mi hija, y no es que ella me lo cuente todo, pero ahora parece dispuesta a decirme qué sucede en su vida cada segundo y si te soy sincera, no estoy segura de poder escucharlo más.

- Tu hija no creyó en lo que había pasado, es por ello que se molestó con Lupin –siguió Sirius-. Pero la verdad es esa. Dian está viva y le he ofrecido hospedaje todo este tiempo en la casa Black.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho antes –reclamó Andrómeda-. Ahora entiendo por lo que pasa Dora… pero no sé, Sirius… no lo sé –dijo con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él, extrañado.

- Te diré algo que no debe saber Dora –dijo la mujer, bajando la voz, por si Kreacher se llegara a aparecer de nuevo-: Yo estoy muy tranquila con lo que sucedió, al fin puedo estar en paz. Es para mí un alivio que ella ya no esté con Lupin, es… ¿cómo decirlo?... Como si Roosevelt hubiese caído del cielo.

- ¿Qué? –Sirius parecía sorprendido-. Sí, más vale que Tonks no se entere de lo que estás diciendo…

- ¡Es que él era muy mayor, demasiado mayor! –exclamó Andrómeda-. Nunca tuve nada en contra de Remus, ni sabiendo que era un hombre lobo, pero siempre supe que eso iba a fracasar. Se lo dije a Ted que parecía indiferente a esa relación, yo presentía que sería un total fracaso. Pero Dora nunca escucha razones.

- Debo decirte que Remus le tuvo mucha paciencia, pero su relación con Roosevelt fue otra cosa.

- Lo sé –admitió Andrómeda-, yo la conocí en ese entonces. Qué chica tan guapa, y por esas cosas que Nymphadora gritó cuando me lo contó sé que sigue siéndolo. Además, siempre me cayó bien, tenía un buen sentido del humor, aunque era tan problemática como Potter y tú.

- No ha cambiado tanto –sonrió Sirius, divertido-. ¿Sabes?, a Dian le gustará verte. Ahora está como profesora de Hogwarts.

- Oh… con Remus –dijo su prima, pensativamente.

- Sí… para ser honesto, Andrómeda, creo que lo de Roosevelt y Lupin cada vez está más cerca de volver a ser. Así que si tu preocupación era que tu hija siguiera empeñada con él, puedes sentirte tranquila.

- Sólo espero que Dora no sea tan obstinada… -suspiró Andrómeda-. Aunque antes de que se enterara de lo de ellos dos, me había mencionado que todos decían que Dian era tu novia –rió divertida.

- Es un rumor que comenzaron los Weasley –sonrió Sirius-. Pero sabes bien que tu primo favorito no pertenece a nadie.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó ella, suspicaz-. ¿Cuántas chicas nuevas ha habido desde entonces?

- No podría hacer la cuenta… -bromeó, Sirius.

- Pues no deberías estar soltero, Sirius. Creo que ya es tiempo que equilibres tu vida.

- Está bien equilibrada, Andrómeda –dijo él con diversión-. La verdad es que yo no me imagino estando con alguien por el resto de mi vida.

- Nadie te imaginaría a ti, pero ¿no te gustaría tener una familia?

- ¡Ya tengo una! –exclamó Sirius.

- Harry algún día conocerá a alguien y no podrá seguir viviendo con su padrino –dijo Andrómeda, con seriedad.

- Bueno, eso lo sé. ¿Sabes? Le he regalado una casa –dijo Sirius, orgullosamente y su prima estaba muy admirada-. Sé que ese día llegará, pero espero que no sea pronto.

- Deberías tener un hijo, Sirius. Aunque sea uno.

- ¿Sólo uno? No es por presumir, Andrómeda, pero yo podría tener miles -dijo Sirius sonriéndose y encogiéndose en hombros, bebiendo té, sin preocuparse.

Andrómeda se sonrió, después de todo sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión al eterno mujeriego Sirius Black, que para esas fechas ya habría alcanzado un récord mundial respecto al número de mujeres con las cuales se había liado o tenido algo en vida, y era bien dicho en vida, porque a él le gustaba bromear diciendo que no había conquistado ninguna "en el más allá", porque eran muy frías…

- He visto a Narcisa –dijo de pronto Andrómeda, haciendo que Sirius dejara de bromear.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó él, extrañado.

- La encontré hace una semana en Gringotts –respondió Andrómeda, quien no hablaba nunca de sus hermanas sino se trataba de algo importante-. Se le notaba mal.

- No se le ha pasado lo de Lucius –dijo Sirius sin mayor mortificación-. Le importaba más la vida de ese desgraciado que la propia.

- Qué bueno que lo mencionas… porque he pensado mucho en ello después de haberla encontrado.

- ¿Habló contigo?

- No, sólo nos encontramos, frente a frente y ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Seguí mi camino, pero puedo jurar que ella iba a hablarme… por su expresión.

- ¿Pero qué has estado pensando?

- Creo que han dejado a Lucius libre, deben haberlo soltado ya de Azkaban –dijo Andrómeda, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

- Imposible, Andrómeda¿qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo Sirius, con extrañeza.

- Ted me ha dicho que la nueva dirección de Kingsley ha dejado Azkaban con menos gente, han sacado muchos presos pues las pruebas que tenían contra ellos han expirado.

- ¡Pero qué más pruebas necesitarían de Malfoy que estuvo en Hogwarts aquella noche!

- Lo sé, lo sé, y aunque ninguno de sus amigos poderosos está ya en el ministerio, sospecho que lo han dejado en libertad, condicional, claro, pues podemos estar seguros que Narcisa dio el dinero necesario para que lo hicieran.

- Me sigue pareciendo una locura, Andrómeda. Pero se lo preguntaré a Kingsley, si lo que dices es verdad yo me encargaré que lo encierren otra vez.

- No sé, Sirius… después de todo ella es mi hermana y sentí pena al verla¿sabes? Está ya muy acabada. A pesar de que es más joven se veía mucho más vieja que yo. Todo esto debe estar matándola.

- Harry no me ha comentado si Draco sigue en el colegio, pero Roosevelt debe saberlo.

- Poco a poco la familia se va acabando –suspiró Andrómeda.

- No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que puedo traer al mundo un montón de Blacks más –rió Sirius mientras su prima se ahogaba con el té.

* * *

Harry observaba a Hermione de vez en cuando, sólo por si a ella se le ocurría mirarlo también, pero esto no ocurría, ella por el contrario ponía toda atención en Dian, quien ese momento les impartía la clase en los límites del bosque prohibido. Había llevado toda la clase ahí para tener un buen lugar dónde practicar su primer enfrentamiento a duelo. Todo había marchado bien, no había resultado ningún herido y Dian estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Al finalizar la clase Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaban al castillo y Neville se les unió.

- ¿Qué tal, Neville? –dijo Dian alcanzándolos, el chico se sorprendió mucho.

- Ho-hola, profesora –respondió Neville tímidamente, muy sonrojado.

- ¿Cómo te va? –dijo ella, sonreída por esa forma tan propia en que él se había dirigido-. ¿Sabes?, Harry tiene un álbum fotográfico que quizá te interesará mucho. ¿Cierto, Harry?

- Oh, sí, aún no se los he mostrado –respondió Harry, recordando que Dian le había prestado el álbum de los viejos tiempos del colegio.

- Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme que se lo mostraras a Longbottom –sonrió Dian.

- ¡Dian, qué sorpresa! –la voz de Hagrid retumbó en los oídos de los chicos, que saludaron al semi gigante con unas sonrisas.

- Lo mismo digo, Hagrid. Ya decía que esas hermosas flores recién plantadas en los jardines no podían ser obra de nadie más que tuya –sonrió Dian, complacida.

- Oh, bueno, no fue nada, me parecieron mejor que las feas plantas carnívoras que el profesor Snape me había pedido…

- Por supuesto, Hagrid. Ya sabemos que Snape tiene unos gustos exquisitos, casi muy femeninos –bromeó ella con sarcasmo y los chicos rieron al unísono, Hagrid también lo hizo aunque sabía que estaba mal burlarse de un profesor, ella era Dian y era inevitable.

- Sé que vendrán funcionarios del ministerio, entre ellos Sirius, quisiera verlos juntos de nuevo, a él, a Lupin y a ti –sonrió Hagrid con nostalgia.

- En cuanto Black haga aparición iremos a verte –asintió Dian.

- Hum… por cierto¿qué tal van las cosas con Lupin? –preguntó Hagrid sin temor a que los demás escucharan, tomando por sentado que ya lo sabían.

- Eh… no sé a qué te refieres, Hagrid, pero yo… -respondió Dian incomodada, mientras sentía la mirada de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville sobre ella.

- ¡Oh, bueno, tú ya sabes! –dijo Hagrid guiñándole un ojo-. Me han dicho que siempre están juntos.

- Ah… Hagrid, en este momento tengo algo de prisa, una clase más por comenzar… eh… pero en cuanto venga Sirius iremos a tomar el té contigo… eh… que tengas buen día.

Dian se había marchado muy sonrojada mientras los chicos se reían discretamente, Hagrid se rascaba la cabeza.

- Qué extraño, si todo mundo lo sabe –dijo el semi gigante con inocencia.

- ¿Saber qué? –preguntó Neville, confundido.

* * *

Por la tarde, antes de la cena, Hermione leía uno de los pesados y gruesos libros que Snape había encargado para un ensayo. Era la única que había comenzado a hacerlo aún cuando quedaban un par de días de ventaja. Algunos Gryffindor ya se encontraban en el comedor, como Ginny Weasley y Seamus Finnigan quienes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque todos intuían que era con el único propósito de hacerlo evidente a los ojos de Harry Potter, quien era la persona más popular y vista por todo el colegio, por ello importaba tanto la situación. Pero al chico escuálido de gafas parecía no importarle, y mucho peor para Ginny era que quizá él ya no tuviese ningún interés.

De la misma manera, el otro Weasley, Ron, luchaba contra sus propios problemas, se había empeñado en hacer hablar a Hermione pero poco había conseguido de ella. Se acercó lentamente cuando la vio leer aquel libro de pociones, había jurado que se reconciliaría con ella de alguna manera, se sentía solo y muchas veces en aprietos, necesitaba de ella, le urgía volver a su lado pues los problemas surgían sin que pudiese resolverlos por sí mismo.

Estaba sentado ya a su lado, ella no prestaba atención. Ron pensó mucho lo que diría, tenía que ser perfecto para conseguirlo. La miró de soslayo, se tronó los dedos, tosió un par de veces y Hermione seguía concentrada en la lectura. Así él no lograría nada, así él se aburría de ella… se volvió a acercar y estaba listo para comenzar a hablar…

- ¡Hola, Ron! –saludó una voz de pronto, consiguiendo lo que él no había logrado, que Hermione saliera de su lectura. Era Luna Lovegood quien había hablado y sonreía.

- Hola, Luna –respondió él, confundido.

- Hola, Hermione¿un libro nuevo?

- Hola, Luna, sí… -dijo ella volviendo a su lectura despreocupadamente.

- Sólo venía a saludar y mostrarte una lista que he estado haciendo –Luna se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Ron, él había desistido de la idea de hablar con Hermione. Luna le extendió una hoja de pergamino y leyó lo que decía el encabezado "Pistas para demostrar que una persona es un vampiro".

- ¿Te lo has tomado en serio? –preguntó Ron, intrigado.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ya tenemos un profesor hombre lobo¿por qué no pensar que Dumbledore quiso enriquecernos con una profesora vampiro? –Luna se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer-: "Punto uno, una de las características más observadas es el aparente tamaño de los caninos, son más grandes que el resto de los dientes, casi no pueden percibirse a simple vista, pero se puede demostrar haciendo que la persona muerda una manzana y deje la muestra de su dentadura en ella".

- ¿No vas tú a…? –comenzó Ron, pero Luna sacó una manzana verde de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa con una cara de satisfacción.

- Terminando la cena acompáñame con la profesora Roosevelt y le daremos la manzana, luego te leeré el resto de la lista –contestó Luna y se levantó inmediatamente dejando a Ron muy confundido. Hermione seguía leyendo sin prestarle atención.

Harry llegaba un poco atrasado a la cena, había pasado toda la tarde en entrenamiento de quidditch, estaba agotado y apenas podía caminar.

- ¿Qué tal, Potter, también tarde? –preguntó Draco Malfoy a su lado.

- Eh… sí¿cómo estás, Draco? –saludó Harry, tomado por sorpresa.

- He estado mejor –respondió el chico rubio encogiéndose en hombros-. ¿Qué tal las clases?

- Hasta ahora bien… bueno, ya sabes, pociones… -sonrió Harry, sarcásticamente e increíblemente Draco le correspondió.

- He tenido la clase de Roosevelt, supongo que ya debes conocerla perfectamente.

- Sí, claro.

- Es decir… completamente –dijo Draco, con el cejo plegado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

- Oh, bueno… no te ofendas Potter, sé que no vas a creerme, viniendo de mí nada puede ser creíble¿cierto? Pero no sé si estás enterado del pasado de Roosevelt.

- ¿Pasado? –Harry se había detenido, confundido-. Ella fue la mejor amiga de mi madre, no conozco otro pasado…

- Mira, Potter, toma este consejo si quieres, pero ya alguien traicionó a tus padres una vez¿no? Ten cuidado.

Malfoy se había despedido con una palmada en la espalda, como si de un viejo camarada se tratara, todos esos años de rencores y confrontaciones se habían olvidado, pero a Harry no le había gustado la forma en que Draco lo había dicho, él no tenía ningún motivo por el cual desconfiar de Dian, porque eso era lo que el chico le había hecho creer, que desconfiara de ella. Pero Sirius no lo hacía, vivía con ellos, y el hecho de dudarlo parecía una locura. No se dio cuenta cuando llegó al comedor, observó que en el fondo, en la mesa de profesores, Dian charlaba y cenaba, como ya era de costumbre, al lado de Lupin. Aturdido, Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, que ya había dejado su libro y comía silenciosamente.

- Hola –le musitó él y la chica sonrió-, acaba de ocurrirme algo muy extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

- No es nada grave, pero no puedo decírtelo aquí. Es algo que me dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Sí… fue raro, les contaré en la sala común.

Ron reía con Neville, pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Dian e intentar ver que las sospechas de Luna eran ciertas. Cuando la cena terminó, Luna se dirigió rápidamente al chico y casi lo condujo empujándolo por la espalda hasta la mesa de profesores. Ron se sonrojó mucho cuando estuvo muy cerca de Dian, ella se extrañó de ver a los dos chicos ahí.

- Eh… ah… Dian… eh… ehm, es decir, profesora…

- ¿Por qué tanto protocolo, Ron? –preguntó Dian, acomodando la silla que había ocupado.

- Oh, no es nada, sólo que… mi madre envió un kilo entero de estas manzanas –extendió la fruta que se veía jugosa y apetitosa-. Me preguntaba si querías un poco, pruébala y si te gusta te daré las que me han sobrado.

- ¡Ron, qué gentil de tu parte! –sonrió Dian, muy agradecida-. Pero lamento decirte que soy alérgica a la manzana, a cualquier tipo.

Luna y Ron se quedaron perplejos ante la contestación y Lupin muy contento tomó la manzana de la mano de Ron.

- Yo puedo quedármelas si quieres, Ron. Me encantan.

- Buenas noches, chicos –se despidió Dian y Remus la siguió despidiéndose de los chicos con un gesto de mano y mordiendo la manzana gustosamente.

- ¿Quién demonios es alérgico a la manzana? –preguntó Ron, exasperado, mirando a Dian alejarse.

- Yo lo soy al pan integral –añadió Luna, sin preocuparse.

Harry y Hermione subían las escaleras movedizas hacia la sala común, él quería contarle a la chica y a Ron lo que Draco había dicho, pero Hermione le hablaba de nuevo y eso era una gran ganancia.

- Hermione… -dijo Harry en voz muy baja, procurando no ser escuchado- yo siento mucho lo de Hogsmeade.

- No te preocupes, Harry, ya pasó.

- Temo que vayas a marcharte de nuevo ahora, pero debo decirte que te he extrañado todo este tiempo –dijo Harry, tan dulcemente que ella no pudo defenderse con nada mejor.

- Yo también, Harry… te extrañé.

Guardaron silencio cuando Ron se unió a ellos. Harry tenía que contarles aunque sólo quisiera estar a solas con la chica que echaba de menos y siempre estaba a su lado.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, podía sentirlo sin fuerzas, caído y desolado, sin control. Entumecidos los muslos, inmovilizadas las piernas, con un dolor agudo que le hacía sentir el deseo desesperado de morir. Morir en cualquier momento y que esa angustia se exterminara. Un dolor que no lejos de ser intenso y real, estaba costándole otro precio más alto. Sus manos temblorosamente tocaron una sustancia que escurría debajo de ella, un líquido espeso y escarlata que provenía de su interior. Estaba sangrando, sangrando de verdad, en cualquier momento moriría si no paraba. El corazón se le había saltado y la razón se había perdido en ese enorme charco de sangre que estaba debajo de su cuerpo desconsolado.

Dian despertó sobresaltada, sudando frío. Miró a todos lados y se miró a sí misma, no había ninguna cortadura ni muestra de sangre, estaba en perfectas condiciones, todo a su alrededor era normal. Era más de medianoche y dormía en la cama del dormitorio que ocupaba en el colegio. Aún sentía el corazón acelerado y le costó respirar con normalidad. Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, tan vivo que hubiese jurado que era real. Intentó calmarse y cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Pero pronto volvió a abrirlos, preocupadamente y consciente de su situación, ella había perdido parte de la memoria y confundir un sueño con un recuerdo existente no era un lujo que podía darse.

_**Continuará…**_


	16. La noche de Halloween

**16  
La noche de Halloween, entre hombres lobo, vampiros y el lago**

Las visitas, por parte de funcionarios del ministerio, resultaron ser todo menos estrictas. Harry se había divertido bastante con la presencia de su padrino, quien no paraba de hacer bromas a los chicos del ED y por supuesto, sin duda, al buen profesor Quejicus Snape. Para el pobre Severus la presencia del engreído de Black era terrible, porque no sólo bastaba con él, sino que también tenía que soportar a Dian haciéndole segunda.

Snape en un intento de vengarse, trató que Dian se encontrara con Tonks, "por casualidad", pero para su desgracia estos encuentros nunca ocurrían porque siempre surgía algo que los evitaban. Comenzaba a sospechar que Lupin era el responsable de tal cosa. Pero no era siempre la visita de los aurores, así que Dian se sentía más tranquila al respecto, aunque no podía evitar pensar que Nymphadora se había cruzado en el camino de Lupin más de una vez y ella no había estado presente para asegurarse de que nada ocurriera.

Harry estuvo tentado a decirle a su padrino lo que Draco le había mencionado, había ya pasado bastante tiempo y aún así sólo se lo había dicho a Hermione y Ron. No quería desconfiar de Dian porque era imposible. Ella había demostrado ser una verdadera amiga y después de todo Harry se vería desagradecido sintiendo siquiera una ligera intriga. Convivía con ella todos los días en el colegio y cada fin de semana en la casa Black. Optó por hacer caso omiso a lo que Malfoy había dicho y pensó que posiblemente el muchacho aún no superaba ese viejo rencor y por ello desconfiaba de Roosevelt que era tan amiga de Sirius, que ni siendo su propio tío le mostraba un poco de afecto.

Un día antes de la celebración de Halloween, el castillo de Hogwarts se preparaba para la ceremonia. Dumbledore no paraba de un lado a otro, se le había visto tantas veces en todos los lugares del colegio que algunos juraban haberlo visto al mismo tiempo en dos sitios diferentes. Los profesores también se encontraban atareados, el Gran Salón debía estar bien decorado y listo antes de la noche más famosa de octubre. Flitwick había ya encantado las tradicionales calabazas para el comedor y la profesora McGonagall había colocado un cartel con ciertas "reglas" a las cuales los alumnos tendrían que acatarse.

- "Abstenerse de exhibicionismos indecentes y conductas inapropiadas" –leía Sirius Black con una sonrisa divertida-. Eso va a ser imposible para nosotros dos¿no crees, Roosevelt?

- Quizá fue escrita especialmente para nosotros –contestó ella, acercándose más para leer-. Vaya, siguen siendo las mismas viejas reglas de McGonagall. Los tiempos cambian.

- Los adolescentes cada vez son más terribles –rió Sirius-. ¿Cómo haces para liar con tanta hormona loca por aquí?

- Experiencia, experiencia… -dijo Dian guiñándole un ojo.

Sirius había llegado de visita al castillo como ya era costumbre. El ministerio ahora se aseguraría de que los profesores en los colegios fuesen aptos para el desempeño escolar de los alumnos. Black había hecho aparición de una forma muy notoria, imposible de ser indiferente. Las chicas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y se morían por verlo un poco más de cerca. Los años pasaban por el viejo Sirius, pero era como el buen vino.

- Bueno, ya dímelo –decía Sirius, acompañado de Dian, juntos caminaban por uno de los pasillos, con miradas femeninas alrededor-, sé que te besuqueaste con Lupin.

Dian se exaltó y miró a todas partes implorando que nadie hubiese escuchado eso, pero las chicas no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oír. Miró a Sirius con enojo, mientras él se reía a carcajada suelta.

- No es algo que debas estar gritando –le reprimió a regañadientes-. ¡Espera¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por una fuente muy confiable.

- ¿Te lo dijo Lupin? –exclamó ella, encolerizada.

- Es obvio que iba a decírmelo –contestó Sirius, plegando el cejo-. Ya que tú, mi "mejor" amiga, la que me cuenta todo, no me lo dijo.

- No te pongas sentimental, Black –dijo Dian, sonriente.

- ¡Discúlpame, pero esas cosas no las puedes ocultar a tu mejor amigo! –exclamó Sirius, indignado-. Pero dime¿por qué demonios estás huyendo de Lupin?

- No estoy huyendo de él…

- ¡Por todos los Merlines! –dijo Sirius, exasperado-. Entonces¿qué?

Dian se había quedado callada, meditando sus respuestas, miró a Sirius, mordiéndose el labio como de costumbre y si Luna Lovegood hubiese estado ahí habría anotado aquel gesto en su lista de pistas vampíricas.

- Es más complicado de lo que crees.

- Dímelo, te podré ayudar.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí…

- Bien… estoy enamorada de Lupin, enamorada de él más que nunca en mi vida –respondió ella, con toda sinceridad.

- Roosevelt, eso no me sorprende… -dijo Sirius, con una ceja arqueada.

- Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente –siguió ella, impaciente-. ¿Cómo sé que Lupin sigue enamorado de mí? Te recuerdo que han pasado muchos años y tu querida sobrina ha intervenido un poco…

- ¡Ahhhh, claro! –exclamó Sirius, con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Y decías tú que no tenías nada en contra de Tonks?

- No, no lo tengo –respondió ella, firmemente-. Nymphadora no importa en esto.

- La acabas de mencionar, a Tonks…

- Nymphadora es otro caso.

- Tonks.

- ¡Nymphadora, Tonks, da lo mismo!

Sirius se cruzó de brazos con una mirada suspicaz. Dian se quedó callada de pronto pues Remus se acercaba a ellos con una pila enorme de pergaminos, ensayos que tenía que calificar.

- El viejo merodeador regresa –sonrió Lupin a Sirius-. ¿Cómo te va, Canuto?

- ¡Lunático! –dijo Sirius, sorprendido-. Nada, sólo supervisaba a Roosevelt, tengo órdenes del ministerio para recluirla en Azkaban si es que se porta mal -Dian golpeó a Sirius en el brazo.

- Oh, no, se ha portado bien –contestó Lupin, divertido-. Sus clases son más populares que las mías.

- También debo supervisarte a ti –dijo Sirius, pensativamente.

- ¿Quiénes han venido esta vez? –preguntó Lupin, interesado.

- Está Ojoloco, Bill, Percy y los gemelos Weasley, y Tonks –dijo Sirius, contando los dedos de su mano.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Y cómo han llegado al castillo? –preguntó Remus intentando desviar la conversación.

- Por escoba –respondió Sirius, encogiéndose en hombros.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Dian, intrigada-. ¿Y Nymphadora tiene permiso para volar o la traído su mamá?

Sirius soltó una carcajada, Remus torció el gesto, se despidió de Sirius y fue directo a su oficina. Dian resopló malhumorada.

- Eso fue cruel, Roosevelt –dijo Sirius, aún riéndose-. Fue ocurrente, pero a Lupin no le agradó.

- Ya lo sé –respondió ella, molesta-. ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

- ¿Y por qué a ti te importa que le importe? No deberías estar celosa.

- ¿Celosa? –replicó Dian, exaltada-. ¿Celosa, yo¡Ja! –rió con sorna y se alejó por el pasillo, directo a la próxima clase.

Sirius sabía que estaba celosa, no la siguió y prefirió ir a la oficina de Lupin. Éste apilaba los pergaminos y arreglaba un poco el desordenado escritorio. Sirius entró y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas de piel, alzó los pies y se recostó suspirando.

- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? –preguntó Lupin, sirviéndose una taza de café y ofreciéndole otra a su amigo.

- Estoy trabajando, Lunático. Te inspecciono, me hago pasar por un buen y viejo conocido y luego te pillo cometiendo alguna infracción. Te despiden, te quitan el título y yo me quedo con Roosevelt¿qué te parece?

- Le pediría a Snape que abogara por mí –sonrió Lupin, bebiendo tranquilamente café. Pronto Sirius se dio cuenta de lo demacrado que se encontraba.

- Ah, claro, me traicionarás haciéndote amigo de ese narigudo…

- Es mejor que no lo molestes por ahora –respondió Remus, dejó la taza de café y se dirigió hacia un estante, tomó una botellita de cristal y la puso sobre el escritorio-. Me ha preparado la poción.

- Cierto –resopló Sirius, serio-, mañana. Justo la noche de Halloween…

- Sí, Halloween –suspiró Remus, destapando la botella y dándole un trago. Hizo un gesto pues estaba amargo-. Cuando Harry vio esto por primera vez pensó que Snape trataba de envenenarme… a veces yo también lo creo.

- Bueno, he pensado que hace experimentos consigo mismo y cada vez es más espantoso –dijo Sirius, pensativo.

- Quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Lupin, poniéndose serio-. Mañana estaré ausente, a penas comience a atardecer iré a la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No –negó Lupin, lentamente con pesadumbre-. Se trata de Dian.

- Oh…

- Sé que ella notará que no estoy aquí, sólo quiero que te ocupes de mantenerla lo suficientemente distraída.

- Será difícil, Roosevelt es terca.

- Lo sé y también es muy lista, así que debes tener cuidado de que no sospeche nada.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás, Lunático? Es decir, creo que es tiempo que se entere.

- Siempre he querido decírselo, pero nunca es el momento. Ya tiene suficiente con todos los problemas que han sucedido.

- Te sugiero que no esperes más –dijo Sirius, preocupado-. Te ayudaré mañana pero luego tendrás que decírselo.

- Sí, supongo que debo.

Remus golpeó la mesa con los dedos, con cierto nerviosismo. Sirius se levantó, prefería dejarlo solo.

- ¿Sabes, Lunático? –dijo antes de salir.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ella está enamorada de ti.

Sirius salió de la oficina y Lupin miró la botellita. Todas sus esperanzas y alegrías se habían reflejado en el cristal.

* * *

El día de Halloween, por la mañana, Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaban entre todo el frenesí que tenía la espera de la noche. Los alumnos conversaban animadamente entre ellos y algunos seguían consiguiendo pareja para asistir al baile. Ron hablaba con Luna, animadamente, con la lista que la chica cargaba a todas partes. Harry notó lo que ocurría, Hermione desayunaba al lado del chico pelirrojo, sin prestar atención, como abstraída y dolida de que éste le estuviese evitando.

- Bueno, lo de la manzana no resultó –decía Luna, haciendo unas anotaciones-. Pero sigamos con el punto dos.

- ¿Cuál es el punto dos? –preguntó Ron, comiendo cereales.

- "Observar su conducta ante un racimo de ajo" –leyó Luna, tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Ron, extrañado-. ¿Vas a darle un racimo de ajo¡Qué locura!

- Claro que no haré eso –negó Luna, pasivamente-. Esta noche en la celebración de Halloween servirán la cena y podremos ofrecerle un aderezo, preparado con ajo y veremos si lo acepta. Generalmente los vampiros son muy intuitivos ante estas cosas, así que lo rechazará de inmediato.

- Luna, existe gente que sin ser vampiro odia el ajo.

- Lo sé, pero veremos en sus ojos alguna expresión de miedo –dijo la chica, con entusiasmo.

Harry había escuchado la conversación sin preocuparse, aunque pensó mucho en la verdadera razón por la cual Ron se comportaba de esa forma, tan inmadura y chiflada, que en Luna no era extraño. Se acomodó las gafas y siguió comiendo el plato de fruta que tenía frente. No se dio cuenta cuando Hermione se levantó y se marchó. Se sintió preocupado por la chica. Iba a terminar el desayuno, tomó la taza de leche y se dio cuenta que de ella colgaba un pequeño letrero que decía:

"Esta noche, te espero en el salón de trofeos, después de la medianoche".

Harry guardó el papelito en la túnica. Se levantó y salió del comedor, extrañado e intrigado.

Dian pronto comenzaría la clase de ÉXTASIS, tenía unos minutos libres antes. Se dirigió hacia la oficina de Lupin, profundamente arrepentida por haber hecho aquel comentario en contra de Tonks. Se disculparía pues a él le había molestado, esa era la única razón, pues le tenía sin cuidado lo que Nymphadora pudiese pensar. Remus estaba también por salir y se encontró con ella justo cuando tomaba su maletín.

- Hola, Lupin –saludó ella, con una emoción que no podía ocultar cada vez que le veía.

- Hola, Dian –respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Oh… no, nada –dijo ella, mirándole extrañada-. Sólo… venía a disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte? –preguntó él, extrañado, comenzaba a tener ojeras prominentes.

- Sé que no te gustó el comentario… lo siento, pero no pude contenerme.

Ella se había disculpado sinceramente. Pero Remus actuaba extraño, estaba casi distante, sólo asintió levemente y se quedó callado. Dian esperaba algo más de él, pero sin saber por qué le irritó ese comportamiento. De pronto, Severus llegó con gesto arisco y malhumorado, miró a Dian y extendió una botellita nueva de poción a Remus. Éste la tomó y se despidió de Dian con una mueca. Ella parecía sorprendida pero a la vez molesta. Snape le sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Problemas, Roosevelt? –dijo con burla-. Supe que esta noche vienen los aurores. Espero ver a esa chica que inspecciona mis clases… ¿cómo se llama? Seguro Lupin lo recuerda… ¡ah, sí! Tonks, claro.

Dian dirigió una mirada recelosa a Snape y se fue furiosa hacia su clase, esperando que un rayo partiera al narigudo.

La noche de Halloween llegó. En el castillo la celebración comenzó desde muy temprano. El Gran Salón lucía radiante y las decoraciones eran perfectas: calabazas flotantes, velas chorreantes que ardían majestuosamente en distintas alturas, la noche mágica estrellada que podía admirarse en el techo. Las mesas relucientes acomodadas para degustar de los mejores manjares. Los profesores ocupaban la mesa de fondo, junto con los invitados de honor, la gente del ministerio que también supervisaba la fiesta. Dumbledore no había fallado este año, había contratado al excelente grupo musical "Cabezas de alfileres y dedos machucados", quienes tocaban estridentemente haciendo bailar a todos, incluso a quien presumía tener dos pies izquierdos.

Los aurores se divertían. Los hermanos Weasley tenían una fama y reputación envidiable, a pesar de haber salido del colegio todos les admiraban y respetaban, ellos se aprovechaban para hacer unas cuantas bromas. Ojoloco se había quedado en un rincón observando todo con alerta máxima. Sin embargo, no todos los aurores se encontraban ahí, había faltado Tonks, quizá por obvias razones y algunos otros que no consideraban de importancia el baile escolar.

Harry y Ron llegaron al baile antes de la medianoche. Sin pareja. Harry había preguntado por Hermione, pero la chica se había separado de ellos desde la última clase. Ron aparentemente no estaba preocupado y se alegró al ver la pista de baile repleta de chicas.

- ¡Anda, Harry! –le animó.

- ¿No esperarás a Hermione? –preguntó éste, apretando dentro de su túnica el pequeño papel que le habían dejado anónimamente en el desayuno.

- ¡No, qué va! –exclamó Ron, entusiasmado-. ¡Es demasiado aburrida!

Ron se dirigió hacia otro punto. Harry no comprendió lo último que acababa de escuchar, pero el reloj había marcado la medianoche. Hubo un grito de excitación general, el grupo comenzaba a tocar otra canción y el chico de gafas creyó necesario ir hacia la cita misteriosa que tenía en el salón de los trofeos.

Sirius Black había observado por todas las chicas, se servía ponche y aparentaba no darse cuenta de ello, pero la verdad era que le gustaba ser admirado y sentía sus viejos tiempos de Hogwarts donde cualquier pretexto era bueno para acomodarse el cabello. Estaba distraído en el delicioso sabor del ponche, cuando Dian le encontró, se quedó boquiabierto al verla, con un fino y elegante vestido negro, en el que destellaban piedras moradas, con un escote discreto, pero a la vez sugerente, encima una gabardina, negra también, con el cuello levantado, de una manera que a Sirius le dio mucha gracia después de haberlo analizarlo y comparado.

- ¡Diablos, Roosevelt, me haces pecar! –exclamó divertido.

- Es la noche más importante de nuestro mundo –respondió ella, emocionada-. ¿Has visto a Lupin?

- No, supongo vendrá pronto –respondió él, bebiendo ponche despreocupado-. Esa gabardina luce muy bien¿a quién morderás esta noche?

Ella se sonrió, pero no tuvo tiempo para divertirse, pues siguió buscando a Lupin con la mirada, nerviosamente. Había estado ausente toda la tarde y eso no la dejaba tranquila.

Harry se había apresurado a llegar al salón de los trofeos, el que era contiguo al comedor. Releyó muchas veces lo que decía la pequeña notita hecha a velocidad, esa caligrafía no la conocía, quien quiera que fuese la había sabido encubrir muy bien, y el corazón le palpitaba velozmente intentando descifrar ese gran misterio. Quien quiera que fuese la chica que lo esperara estaba seguro sería una sorpresa. Pensó en Ginny la mayor parte del tiempo, había muchas señales de que fuese ella y no tenía ningún discurso preparado para enfrentársele. El chico abrió la puertita lentamente, asomando medio cuerpo. No era una pelirroja quien lo esperaba. Harry entró con una sonrisa de maravilla, de esas que salen del amor, cerró la puerta delicadamente tras de sí. Hermione le sonrió también, con un vestido de satín azul marino, sin tirantes, ajustado a su cintura, con el cabello recogido y las mejillas sonrosadas. Harry recordó el baile de navidad de hacía algunos años, en aquel momento Hermione se veía bellísima, pero esta vez algo más mágico y especial radiaba de ella.

- Viniste –dijo ella, con un poco de timidez.

- ¿Por qué la nota? –preguntó Harry, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- No encontré otra manera.

- Fue lindo –admitió Harry-. Siempre eres ingeniosa, Hermione.

La chica se ruborizó, Harry se había acercado mucho a ella. La habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena que entraba y por una única velita que Hermione había encendido.

- En los últimos días ha pasado de todo, Harry –comenzó ella, apresurada-. Creí necesario poder conversar al respecto, hoy… ahora que no nos observa nadie.

- ¿Tienes miedo a que los demás lo vean? –preguntó él, pensativo.

- Sí, mucho miedo, Harry. En cualquier momento alguien podría decirle a Ron y…

- No temas, yo no he contado esto a nadie –dijo Harry, aunque sí lo había dicho a su padrino, pero sabía que de él nada saldría-. Pero quizá sí, debemos hablar.

Harry tenía unos ojos perfectos, brillaban en esa oscuridad. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en ello. Iba a comenzar a hablar, iba a decirle que dentro de ella había sentimientos que querían estallar, que no podía contenerse cuando él estaba cerca, y que cuando le hacía falta sólo podía quedarse en silencio, fingiendo leer, comer o incluso dormir. Pero todas esas cosas no iban a salir; Hermione sujetó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos, y luego de ver sus ojos esmeralda de cerca, lo besó. Harry recibió el beso con mejor disposición que la anterior ocasión, cerró sus manos en la cintura de la chica y se dejó llevar por la increíble sensación de esos labios suaves en los suyos. Fue un beso que nunca imaginó y que si hubiese sabido lo habría esperado menos tiempo.

Dian estaba impaciente, la ausencia de Lupin le estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. Sirius bromeaba mucho, no paraba de hablar y a ella le comenzaba a irritar la poca atención que él prestaba a su amigo. Bebían ponche en un rincón apartado de los estudiantes. Los gemelos Weasley armaban una verdadera fiesta en medio de la pista de baile y Ron se mostraba un poco molesto por eso.

- ¿Y si está enfermo? –dijo Dian de pronto, alzando la voz hacia Sirius en medio de la música.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Sirius, acercándose para escucharle.

- ¡Lupin! –exclamó ella, exasperada.

- ¡Ah, no lo creo! –negó Sirius, desviando la mirada-. ¡Mira a ese par de zanahorias, creen que conquistan a esas chicas¡Debieron conocerme en mis tiempos!

Pero Dian no hacía caso de los hermanos Weasley, sólo dirigía la mirada hacia la entrada del comedor, que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes. Sirius notó su nerviosismo, la banda de música comenzó a tocar una bella canción, una mezcla entre un tango y una lánguida sinfonía, muy elegante para su oído educado. Tomó suavemente a Dian por el brazo y con una mueca la condujo hasta la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué haces, Black? –preguntó ella, confundida.

- Vamos a bailar, Roosevelt. Te mostraré cómo serás la envidia de todas las mujeres presentes –sonrió Sirius, llevándola hasta donde todos los estudiantes bailaban con su pareja. Al verlos llegar los miraron con atención. Dian seguía preocupada, pero al comenzar a bailar con Sirius no pudo evitar empezar a divertirse.

La espalda de Hermione estaba recargada sobre la pared, Harry la besaba desenfrenadamente. El cabello del chico había cobrado su forma natural, pues el engomado ya había desaparecido con sus acciones. Hermione había abandonado su racionalismo estricto, se abrazaba de Harry con efusión y no pensaba en nada más que la sensación de estar con él así, podría hacerlo siempre, estaba segura que jamás se cansaría de besarlo de esa manera.

Sirius bailaba extraordinariamente. Él y Dian compartían ese fino compas en sus movimientos, habían sido educados así, traían la burguesía en la sangre. Las miradas ya no se centraban en ellos, pero de vez en cuando alguien cometía la indiscreción de preguntarse si acaso Black coqueteaba con la profesora de Artes Oscuras, casi nadie conocía el pasado que había compartido con los merodeadores. Dian estaba disfrutando de bailar con su amigo, era muy divertido y le había hecho recordar los viejos bailes en el colegio.

- Creo que McGonagall está celosa, te mira muy feo –masculló Sirius a Dian-. Te dije de mi encanto especial con las mujeres.

- No es que esté celosa –dijo Dian-. Es que estamos faltando a su regla de la "buena moral".

- Oh… -exclamó Sirius, arqueando las cejas- y eso que aún no hemos demostrado nuestros candentes pasos –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry y Hermione habían perdido el control. La chica tenía el cabello ya desacomodado, su elegante vestido estaba arrugándose por los pliegues de la ropa de Harry. Los besos del muchacho le recorrían los labios, la cara y el cuello. Eran indiferentes a lo que sucedía fuera de su mundo, pues se habían creado un universo apartado sólo para los dos.

La melodía había parado, los alumnos aplaudían, Dian y Sirius se detuvieron entre risas y bromas, efectivamente la profesora McGonagall los veía con un gesto extraño. Sirius ofreció el brazo a Dian y fueron por más ponche. Ella lo había pasado bien, pero eso la había hecho extrañar más a Lupin y recordar que bailar con él era otra cosa mucho más especial. Realmente estaba muy preocupada, al grado que comenzó a sentir un escalofrío en la nuca, algo muy extraño, como una sensación de vacío y desolación que la perturbó. Giró conmocionada hacia Sirius para pedirle que fuesen a buscar a Lupin, pero él también tenía una mirada extraña y miraba hacia el techo del comedor. Dian dirigió la vista hacia ese punto.

No eran los únicos, los chicos también hicieron un murmullo general, pero habían comenzado a callar. La banda de música no inició ninguna otra canción. La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y miró a Dumbledore. El viejo mago se había quedado observando a un punto fuera del ventanal. Los presentes no sabían que ocurría, pero algo estaba por suceder, esa extraña sensación la reconocían, pero era una confusión y aún no sabían reconocer qué pasaba. Minerva muy angustiada dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Hagrid, éste se había quedado helado. De pronto todas las miradas se centraron en Dumbledore, miradas que necesitaban una explicación.

Y es que esa no era una sorpresa para la fiesta, esa sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir no estaba en el programa y no era algo que los hacía sentir feliz, al contrario, comenzaron a sentirse terriblemente desgraciados. Sirius, que también había estado mirando a Dumbledore, fue el primero en recordar. Miró a Dian y la despertó de ese hipnótico nerviosismo masivo.

- Roosevelt, prepara la varita.

Ella efectivamente salió de ese trance y confundida sujetó la varita sin sacarla de la gabardina. Algo estaba ocurriendo pero no quería perturbar a nadie.

Harry y Hermione eran inmensamente felices en ese frenesí de sus inconsciencias, pero de pronto se detuvieron súbitamente. Harry estaba a punto de levantar la falda de Hermione cuando una sensación de pesar, remordimiento y angustia le invadió. La chica se apartó de sus labios, con la mirada afligida, sin comprender. Esa noche no ocurriría nada entre ellos porque alguien les había arrebatado la felicidad del momento.

Dumbledore juntó las manos, resopló y luego las extendió dirigiéndose a todos.

- ¡ED, a sus puestos!

Aquellos que tenían las monedas con las insignias propias del Ejército de Dumbledore jamás pensaron escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ese hombre. Ellos se habían hecho un grupo a favor de una causa en la cual el autor intelectual no había sido partícipe, pero esta vez era distinto. Dumbledore les estaba pidiendo que estuviesen alerta. Ni el propio Moody lo hubiese podido decir mejor.

- ¡DEMENTORES!

Al fin la voz de uno de los estudiantes señaló lo que se había estado percibiendo desde hacía unos instantes. Algunos comenzaron a gritar y a arremolinarse cuando un grupo numeroso de dementores se acercaba al castillo en sus capuchas negras, los pudieron divisar a través de los ventanales del comedor. Los profesores intentaban mantener la calma y ordenar a los alumnos. Los prefectos trataban de ayudarles. Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville sacaron las varitas, listar para cualquier cosa. Pero vieron pasar a Sirius como un bólido frente a ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? –les preguntó, agitadamente.

Ninguno pudo responder, se miraron confundidos y también hacia todas direcciones. Ginny intentó buscarlo a simple vista pero no lo encontró, tampoco estaba Hermione. Regresó la mirada hacia su hermano que estaba atento hacia los ventanales donde los dementores se acercaban lentamente, y sintió una furia incontenible.

Dumbledore no había sacado la varita, pero se había acercado hacia donde el ED estaba resguardando. El compromiso ahora más del que había tenido. El hombre se quedó observando cómo los dementores se acercaban, todos esperaban alguna señal suya, pero él permanecía cauto. Los alumnos ya se habían agrupado. Los pocos aurores presentes también se armaron. Dian que permanecía al lado de Sirius temió más que nunca por Lupin, pero la profesora McGonagall le pidió cuidar de los de primer año y mantenerlos a salvo por cualquier cosa que fuese a ocurrir. Ella había aceptado aún cuando su corazón le pedía desesperadamente ir en busca de él.

Snape tenía un gesto lívido, pero junto con Hagrid se encargaron de revisar las entradas al castillo. Regresaron agitados y conmocionados. Hagrid afirmó lo que se temía, los dementores habían entrado a los terrenos del colegio, a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad y no sólo eso, ya habían logrado entrar al vestíbulo.

- ¡El ED viene conmigo, el resto de los alumnos aguardará aquí con sus profesores! –exclamó Dumbledore, con firmeza.

Nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Moody dio la misma orden a los aurores, junto con el ED se encargarían de sacarlos del colegio. Salieron rápidamente todos los involucrados. Sirius estaba impaciente y se dirigió a Dian, apresurado.

- ¡No encuentro a Harry!

- ¡No te preocupes, yo lo buscaré, ve! –dijo Dian, con confianza.

Sirius salió detrás de todo el grupo. Los prefectos y profesores protegían todas las áreas del comedor, pero Dian comenzó a moverse entre todos intentando buscar a Harry, manteniendo la esperanza de encontrarse también con Remus.

Harry y Hermione se miraban confundidos y poco a poco se fueron alejando uno del otro. Harry respiraba agitadamente, con conmoción y Hermione parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Él no supo qué impulso le hizo tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la sala de trofeos, una corazonada le decía que tenían que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Con paso apresurado entraron al comedor y observaron el caos que había, pensando que encontrarían música y festejo. Hermione se soltó de Harry y miró con extrañeza lo que ocurría. Todo el ED se había ido, a excepción de una persona.

- ¿Harry? –dijo una voz, detrás suyo.

- Ginny… -alcanzó a decir él, cuando de pronto los cristales de los ventanales estallaron.

Los estudiantes gritaron y se lanzaron sobre el suelo, los profesores apuntaron con las varitas para detener los pedazos de vidrio que volaban en todas direcciones, para evitar que alguien resultara lastimado. Hacían mucho esfuerzo para poder protegerlos y volver a restaurar los cristales. Harry se había agachado también, junto con Hermione y Ginny casi sin reacción lo había hecho también, pero miraba a quien fuese su novio o ex novio (ya no estaba segura) con profunda consternación.

- ¿Pero qué sucede…? –intentó decir Harry.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó Dian, tomándolo por la espalda-. ¡Vamos, tu padrino está preocupado por ti!

Dian también condujo a las chicas con ella y la profesora McGonagall le pidió que fuese cuidadosa al salir. Harry comprendió lo que ocurría y sacó la varita, aunque por un momento se sintió tontamente infantil, pues bajo la protección de Dian creía que nada iba a sucederle. Por primera vez experimentó esa protección de madre que había estado necesitando desde pequeño.

Había desconcierto, los aurores se encargaban de ahuyentar a los dementores pero sin saber cómo surgían más y más. Cuando Dian llegó con los chicos hacia el vestíbulo, había una espesa neblina y algunos chicos del ED estaban protegiendo y cuidando que no fuesen más allá de ahí, para mantener seguros a todos en el comedor. Gracias al patronus de Dian pudieron salir del vestíbulo, alejando a cuatro dementores que querían abalanzarse sobre ellos.

La noche pronto se había vuelto violenta y fría. Afuera del castillo más dementores rondaban, confió en que los chicos se sabrían cuidar y trató de buscar a Sirius, pero no se distinguía entre toda esa confusión.

Los rayos de la luna llena no le estaban produciendo dolor físico, pero sí espiritual. El pobre hombre lobo estaba recostado sobre sus patas, con la mirada triste y apagada, que aun en el más fiero animal es fácil de reconocer. La polvorienta Casa de los Gritos estaba silenciosa, esta noche no aullaría porque la energía se extinguía lentamente. La infelicidad de la bestia se golpeaba contra la del hombre. Remus, el hombre lobo, agudizó las orejas y en cuatro patas se levantó precipitadamente del suelo mohoso. Miró hacia fuera a través de unas maderas y el corazón se le agitó, algo ocurría en el castillo. Él estaba obligado a permanecer oculto hasta que la mañana llegara, lo sabía porque la poción matalobos le hacía recordar eso y tantas cosas más. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Dian estaba en el colegio y algo anormal estaba ocurriendo. El hombre lobo, más hombre que lobo, sintió su alma debatirse entre lo que era correcto y lo que era peligroso. No supo si fue su instinto o su corazón el que lo hizo fugarse de la vieja casa y salir a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el peligro.

Harry tampoco encontraba a su padrino, se mantenía luchando contra los dementores, muy cercano a Hermione, no quería perderla de vista. Neville se acercó rápidamente para decirle que Dumbledore se encontraba luchando con un dementor en algún punto del campo. Harry miró atentamente y efectivamente pudo ver a Albus mantener una batalla contra el dementor. Era corpulento con la capucha más larga de lo normal, flotando no lejos del suelo, Dumbledore no usaba la varita y sólo extendía las manos y el dementor no era capaz de acercársele. Harry quería correr hacia ellos y comprender por qué Dumbledore hacía aquello, pero Neville se había perdido de vista y ahora era Ginny quien se atravesó en su camino.

- ¿Qué hacías con Hermione? –preguntó la chica, con firmeza, sin temor a todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos: hechizos volando y dementores amenazantes.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ginny? –respondió Harry, invocando su patronus más de diez veces.

- ¡Quiero saber qué hacías con Hermione! –gritó la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Desde cuándo han estado engañándonos?

Harry paró. Miró hacia la chica y fue incapaz de hacer algo más. De pronto se escucharon pasos corriendo y su padrino llegaba seguido de los gemelos.

- ¡Qué batalla, Potter! –gritó Fred, entusiasmado-. ¡Se han ido!

- ¡Los vencimos! –exclamó George, victorioso.

- ¡Harry, sabía que estarías aquí! –dijo Sirius, sin poder contener el orgullo.

Pero Ginny se había quedado de pie a su lado, helándole la sangre con sus palabras. Sirius y los gemelos no pudieron notarlo, pues la voz de Luna se escuchó en alto.

- ¡Miren!

La chica había señalado un punto en la oscuridad. Un lobo respiraba agitadamente, con las orejas levantadas, atento y con la mirada suspicaz. Sirius por supuesto lo reconoció de inmediato, se quedó estático por unos segundos sin comprender qué hacía Remus ahí. Los chicos tampoco se movieron, temiendo que el profesor Lupin hubiese olvidado de quiénes se trataban. Pero no contaron con que él estaba bajo el efecto de la poción, y tampoco con la presencia que se les uniría.

Dian al ver el alboroto que sucedía y al reconocer a Sirius se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y se detuvo de pronto en seco, percatándose de la silueta de aquella bestia que soltaba algunos gruñidos de fatiga. Las pupilas de los bellos ojos de Dian se dilataron, el lobo jadeaba y comenzó a retroceder con las patas traseras. Los chicos contuvieron la respiración, ellos sabían que era Remus, pero Dian desconocía absolutamente todo.

- Calma… todos… calma… -Sirius levantó las manos lentamente, mirando de un lado a otro, hacia Dian y luego hacia Remus, con cautela.

Dian no temía, su respiración se agitó violentamente, había algo que pedía a gritos ser obedecido, algo interno que le hervía en el pecho. Un impulso que la obligaba a hacer cualquier cosa ante aquella bestia. Su mirada perdió brillo, sus ojos se tornaron opacos, como faltos de vida. Sus labios se inyectaron de un rojo intenso, apretaba la mandíbula y los puños deseosa de cometer una locura. El hombre lobo había retrocedido lentamente, sus instintos lobunos le decían que había peligro, pero sus instintos humanos le pedían que dijera a Dian que era se trataba de él¡era Remus¡Que no le haría daño!

Sirius iba a acercarse a Dian, pero fue como si un látigo se escuchara y repentinamente el hombre lobo Lupin salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque prohibido, tan rápido que el movimiento de las patas habían producido ese sonido. Sirius no pudo siquiera rozar a Dian, pues inmediatamente después de que el lobo huyó, ella fue detrás de él corriendo, sin pensarlo, sin siquiera detenerse, sólo dejándose llevar por la verdad que corría por su sangre. La sangre de vampiro.

- ¡NO, DIAN, ESPERA! –gritó Sirius, exaltado y atemorizado, siguiendo a la mujer vampiro que había corrido detrás del hombre lobo.

Los chicos miraron la escena con aprensión y preocupación.

- Esto no se ve nada bien… -dijo Fred.

- Ella se enterará de la peor manera –dijo Ron, afligido.

Pero Ginny había dirigido una mirada a Harry, sabiendo que su hermano también tenía que enterarse de algo de una manera que sería fatal.

El bosque prohibido estaba siendo testigo de la persecución de dos seres que en forma humana habían sido amantes, y que tomados por sus instintos de bestia, eran terribles enemigos por naturaleza. El hombre lobo había logrado esconderse entre los árboles frondosos y las sombras que regalaba la oscuridad, tenía miedo. La poción matalobos le hacía tener conciencia de lo que sucedía y entendía perfectamente que Dian estaba buscándolo para matarlo, pues había percibido las intenciones de ella, casi había podido oler los deseos desgarradores de acabarlo en ese instante.

Remus estaba muy cansado. Se había refugiado entre cortezas, raíces y arbustos, jadeaba y estaba atento. Dian se internó en el bosque, también cansada por el largo recorrido que había hecho. Dentro de ella había dos voces que se agitaban, una decía que había que capturarlo, morderlo, asesinarlo. La otra le decía que era había que regresar al castillo, que era un solo lobo. Estaba enloqueciendo escuchando ambas voces al mismo tiempo, sacó la varita en un impulso desesperado de tener que hacer algo. Sirius había llegado al bosque, le había costado seguirles el paso pues habían corrido con una velocidad impresionante.

Los ojos verdes de Dian se agudizaron con una fineza que jamás habían tenido, ella era capaz de mirar cualquier cosa que estuviese escondiéndose, sus oídos adquirieron una extraña cualidad y los sonidos, como el crujir de las ramas se volvieron más fuertes. Caminó lentamente, con la varita en alto, aún debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no. El lobo estaba escondido, en cuclillas observándola desde la negra sombra. Remus pensó en muchas opciones, olía el peligro, y la única que parecía sensata era la de salir y escapar, pues la noche estaba traicionándolo pues comenzaba a amanecer. Él estaba muy intrigado por saber qué había sucedido en el castillo pero no había logrado esclarecer nada.

Las patas del lobo abrieron paso y sin más salió de los arbustos. Dian giró violentamente, con los ojos punzantes mirándolo. Se quedó estática, Remus la vio más hermosa bajo esa luz de amanecer que se aproximaba. Sus labios estaban coloreados de un rojo intenso y debido a que respiraba acaloradamente pudo ver sus caninos que habían adquirido un nuevo tamaño desigual al resto de la dentadura.

Dian sentía el corazón salírsele, soltó la varita, no tenía intención de usarla, porque además de bruja era vampiro y ese instinto le pedía obedecer. Si iba a matar a ese lobo lo iba a hacer con sus propias manos. La cabeza le punzaba y estaba a punto de lanzársele.

- ¡DIAN! –la voz de Sirius la interrumpió-. ¡ESPERA!

Sirius vio que ella había arrojado la varita y se preocupó, temió que hubiese perdido la razón o el conocimiento de sí misma y cuando ella le dirigió el rostro, lo vio desencajado y distinto, con un semblante de crueldad, paliducho y como jamás lo había visto.

- ¡Déjalo! –pedía Sirius, con cautela, acercándose a ella-. ¡Vamos, esto es peligroso!

Dian había escuchado atentamente sus palabras, volvió la vista al lobo y pronto el amanecer hizo que prestara más atención hacia la bestia. Tenía hocico más puntiagudo, las patas más largas, su pelaje era de un color miel suave y sus ojos eran como avellanas. Ella reparó mucho en este detalle, estaba segura que más de una vez esos ojos la habían observado y pronto sintió un dolor interno y agudo. El sol salió, aún frío, pero despertó con sus rayos. El lobo se había quedado pacientemente esperando a que esos rayos le tocaran. Dian retrocedió. Sirius miró con conmoción cómo ocurría la transformación. El hocico, las patas, la cola, las garras fueron mutándose hasta convertirse en el cuerpo vencido de un hombre, un cuerpo humano que estaba arrodillado en la hierba. Respirando cabizbajamente. El claro cabello de Remus brilló, con las canas que le habían hecho esos dolores. Dian miró horrorizada la escena y de pronto veintisiete años adquirieron sentido. Esas marcas en la piel de Remus tenían ya una explicación y un por qué, que le estaba doliendo comprender.

Remus había caído arrodillado, dirigió una última mirada a la mujer que tenía frente, con toda la verdad que le había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo, luego se desplomó desmayado. Sirius se acercó apresurado, tomando a su amigo para que no se golpeara. Dian no podía respirar, los labios que antes habían estado rojizos se habían vuelto pálidos, uno con todo su rostro, el pulso le temblaba y comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta. No se atrevía a acercarse, le temblaban las piernas. Reconoció con horror lo que había estado a punto de hacer, lo que ciegamente había intentado cometer. No podía perdonárselo y peor aún, no se perdonaba haber desconocido ese desafortunado evento en Remus.

Sirius lo sostuvo y miró a Dian, con una mirada de compasión, como un padre lo haría por un niño pequeño.

- Tranquila, estará bien. No sucedió nada –dijo con el brazo de Remus sobre sus hombros-. Vamos a la enfermería.

Dian apenas podía parpadear, las lágrimas le habían bañado el rostro y no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía caminar y sólo miraba a Remus preocupadamente, incapaz de tocarlo pues esas manos habían estado a punto de mancharse de su sangre.

- Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí –dijo Sirius, nuevamente con suavidad-. Hay mucho que debo contarte.

Sirius alcanzó a darle una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda. Ella reaccionó inmediatamente y ayudó a Sirius a llevar a Remus, apoyando el otro brazo libre en sus hombros. Así ambos lo sacaron del bosque para llevarlo al castillo.

Los chicos aún estaban fuera en los campos. Luna, Ginny y Neville hacían guardia. Hermione y Ron habían regresado al castillo para revisar los daños. Y Harry salió corriendo hacia la torre del director, Ginny pensó que huía de ella, pero la verdad era que el chico tenía algo mejor que tratar.

Neville indicó a las chicas que Sirius y Dian regresaban, traían a rastras a Remus, con unos pantaloncillos raídos y desmayado. Ellas se asustaron tanto que ahogaron un grito. Neville se aproximó a Sirius, quien lo miró confiadamente, entendiendo que todo estaba bien.

- Avisa a McGonagall que Lunático ocupará la enfermería y a Madame Pomfrey para que prepare la poción.

Neville asintió y echó a correr hacia el castillo velozmente. Dian escuchaba todo en una especie de ensoñación, tenía medio cuerpo de Remus sobre ella, lo sentía desprotegido y vulnerable. Lunático, también adquiría sentido. Cuando las chicas los miraron pasar notaron la expresión de Dian, parecía muerta en vida.

Harry entró precipitadamente al despacho de Dumbledore, sin previo aviso. Pero parecía que el profesor lo sabía, estaba sentado en su silla escarlata de piel, con las manos entrelazadas como esperándolo. Harry se sintió torpe y le tomó unos segundos recobrar la normalidad. Dumbledore le sonrió y lo hizo sentarse. Cuando el chico lo hizo un calor le reconfortó el cuerpo.

- Profesor¿qué ha sucedido esta noche? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

- Lo mismo me ha preguntado Minerva, Harry y te daré la misma respuesta –dijo el viejo mago, a través de las gafas de medialuna-: alguien nos envió un espectáculo de dementores. Nada grato si quieres mi opinión.

- ¿Y quién pudo haber sido?

- Espera, Harry, respira y detente un poco –le pidió Albus, levantando el índice-. ¿Recuerdas que viste cuando aquel dementor se acercó a mí?

- Sí… -Harry se detuvo realmente¿cómo era que Dumbledore se había dado cuenta?

- Me di cuenta pues me conecté con tus pensamientos –respondió el director, tranquilamente-. Pero dime¿qué fue lo que viste?

- Lo vi a usted… levantando las manos, sin varita y al dementor cerca… -decía Harry, recordando paso a paso.

- Muy bien, Harry. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

- Estoy seguro, y le parecerá una idea loca –dijo Harry y Dumbledore sonrió-, que ese no era un dementor.

- ¡Correcto! Yo no habría podido decirlo mejor. Efectivamente, ese no era un dementor, Harry.

Harry se sorprendió por su propia conjetura. Se quedó pensativo mientras Dumbledore abría las cortinas de su despacho, ya había amanecido y la fresca mañana se alzaba fuera.

- El ataque de esta noche ha sido importante, Harry, después de la caída de Voldemort esto tenía que suceder –dijo Dumbledore con naturalidad-. Realmente no me esperaba menos.

- ¿Pero cuál es el motivo de todo esto? –preguntó Harry, preocupado, imaginando el alboroto que habría.

- No quieren conseguir que Voldemort regrese, porque eso es imposible ya, pero sí han pensado en otra posibilidad –dijo cruzando los brazos en la espalda-. Y esa es, buscarte, Harry. Porque tú fuiste el vencedor, no Voldemort. Te quieren muerto.

De alguna manera Harry había madurado lo suficiente como para escuchar aquello sin perturbarse. Ya lo habían querido asesinar en múltiples ocasiones, y esta vez se sentía más fuerte. Dumbledore no lo miraba con compasión, ni con afecto, como lo había hecho en años anteriores, quizá él también estaba consciente de que había dejado de ser un niño y tenía que enfrentar esto de otra manera.

- ¿Ese dementor era un mortífago? –preguntó Harry.

- Posiblemente –respondió Dumbledore-. Quise salir al centro del caos pues supuse que los dementores no venían solos, no son lo suficientemente capaces de haber salido así como así. Cuando vi esta peculiaridad en este supuesto dementor no usé la varita, en cuanto se acercó a mí me conecté con tus pensamientos, así pudiste mirar lo que ocurría. Él a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba huyó, luego perdiste contacto visual conmigo –Harry recordó que Ginny había aparecido-. Pero lo importante es que sabemos de antemano que alguien los trajo hasta aquí.

- Habrá muchos problemas –dijo Harry, meditabundo, suponiendo la carga que tendría Kingsley en ese momento.

- No volverán a buscarte por un tiempo –dijo Dumbledore, confiadamente-. Tienen lo que querían, y eso era llamar nuestra atención. Pero no regresarán a Hogwarts si son sensatos. No con toda esta gente resguardando.

A los once años, Hermione le había dicho a Harry que nada le ocurriría mientras Dumbledore estuviese en el castillo, pero ahora él hablaba de otras personas lo cual perturbó al muchacho.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, profesor?

- Nada, Harry. Ya has hecho suficiente –sonrió Dumbledore-. Hablaré con Kingsley y este incidente se aclarará. Nada te corresponde a ti. Creo que el ED también hará lo suyo, sé que lo harán.

Harry asintió y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Snape entró velozmente.

- Profesor, Lupin está en la enfermería –dijo casi sin emoción. Harry se preocupó, recordó lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore, sin exaltarse.

- Al parecer salió de la Casa de los Gritos antes de tiempo y no reposó lo suficiente, Black y Roosevelt lo hallaron en el bosque.

- ¿Roosevelt? –preguntó Dumbledore, esta vez sí mortificado-. ¿Dónde está ella?

- En la enfermería con Black –respondió Snape, con molestia.

- Iré ahora mismo… Harry, vuelve con el resto, hablaremos pronto.

Harry asintió y salió del despacho del director, cerrando la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Snape comenzaba a decir algunas cosas acaloradamente.

- Profesor, usted sabe de mis reservas sobre Roosevelt¿no cree que…?

- No, Severus, no creo en nada de lo que vayas a decirme.

- Pero es que esta casualidad es única. Roosevelt aquí y de pronto sucede esto.

- Severus, no saques conjeturas de algo que es ya muy pasado. Ahora vayamos a ver al profesor Lupin.

Harry echó a correr, con las palabras de Snape y Malfoy mezclándose en su cabeza.

Remus estaba recostado sobre una camilla en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le había curado ya las heridas que gracias a la poción matalobos no habían sido profundas. Le había puesto algunos vendajes y suministrado una cantidad de medicamento para después de la transformación. Explicaba a Sirius que Remus se había desmayado pues no había reposado lo suficiente.

- Pero antes pasábamos toda la noche fuera –decía el buen Canuto- y nunca le había sucedido algo así.

- Los años pasan, Sirius –explicaba la enfermera-. No es que Remus esté viejo, pero su cuerpo ha soportado demasiado.

Poppy salió de la enfermería. Sirius se había quedado con un dedo sobre los labios, pensando. Dian permanecía en un rincón, incapaz de hacer o decir algo, estaba cruzada de brazos con los ojos enrojecidos, mirando a Remus tendido en la cama, golpeado por mucho dolor. Sirius resopló y se acercó a ella. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le apretó el hombro.

- Cuando estés lista podemos hablar –le dijo pacientemente. Dian asintió ensimismada y de pronto comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Era como si el llanto nunca cesara-. Oh, vamos… tranquila, él está bien –Sirius la recargó sobre su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente-. No le gustará verte así.

Dian lloró con fuerza sobre el pecho de Sirius, pero silenciosamente, sollozando de vez en cuando intentando que Remus no la escuchara. Sirius le abrazaba reconfortándola, ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Dumbledore entró a la enfermería con cuidado. Remus dormía profundamente. Dian se separó lentamente de Sirius y se enjugó las lágrimas al ver al director. Albus se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, muchachos? –preguntó.

Sirius dio explicaciones, pero omitió lo que había ocurrido con Dian. El relato evidentemente carecía de datos, pero Dumbledore no preguntó más. Había asentido comprendiéndolo todo. Miró a Dian con afecto.

- Remus estará bien, no ha sido grave –dijo con suave voz-. No te preocupes.

- Profesor, creo que debemos hablar –dijo Sirius-, lo último que ha sucedido…

- Claro, Sirius, claro. Ya he hablado con Harry –dijo Dumbledore, con tranquilidad.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién haya ocasionado esto? –preguntó Dian, recuperando el habla.

- Aún no, Dian. Pero no dudo en que ustedes me ayudarán a resolverlo, en cuanto Remus esté estable me gustaría charlar –respondió Dumbledore-. Creo que el fin de semana se adelantará, suspenderé las clases de hoy para tranquilizar a los chicos. Además, uno de mis profesores estará indispuesto durante algunos días.

- Yo podría… -dijo Dian, tímidamente- suplirlo. No será ningún problema.

- Eso es maravilloso, Dian. Creo que será sólo por un par de días –dijo Albus, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Remus-. Ahora debo salir hacia el ministerio, debo hablar con Kingsley, ustedes deberían descansar –ambos asintieron-. Sirius, convocaré una reunión para el día de mañana en Grimmauld Place, si te parece bien.

- Por supuesto.

- Hasta entonces.

Dumbledore sonrió y salió cuidadosamente. Sirius suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Quién crees que haya sido? –preguntó Dian.

- No estoy seguro –dijo él, pensativamente-, pero tengo mis sospechas.

- ¿De quién? –preguntó Dian, sorprendida.

- Es muy largo de explicar –dijo Sirius, apresurado-. Creo que debo ir a ver a Harry, ve a descansar.

- No –respondió Dian con firmeza-. Me quedaré a cuidar a Remus.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

- Sirius, sé que lo que sucedió te hará pensar muchas cosas sobre mí –comenzó Dian-. Pero te juro que fue un impulso que no pude reconocer…

Sirius asintió y sonrió con nostalgia.

- ¿Sabes?, aquí fue donde nos enteramos por primera vez que Remus era licántropo –dijo con la voz sombría-. James ya lo sospechaba, era demasiado listo el muy cínico… pero él no le temió, al contrario, desde ese día se propuso a encontrar la manera en poder acompañar a Remus. Así es como nos volvimos animagos. Esa es la entera verdad.

- ¿Se transformaron por Remus? –preguntó Dian, sorprendida.

- Sí, James era muy talentoso y encontró la manera de hacerlo en quinto año. Así fue cómo surgió Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano… -dijo con esfuerzo- Remus siempre estaba en contra de todo lo que hacíamos, pero se divertía, creo que de alguna forma le aminoramos esa horrible carga que sufría.

- ¿Sabes desde cuándo…?

- Sí, el verano antes de ingresar a Hogwats. ¿Lo imaginas? –dijo Sirius con admiración-. Lunático siempre ha sido fuerte. Más fuerte que todos.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo, Sirius?

- Él tenía miedo de lastimarte, es el viejo miedo del pobre Lupin, siempre cree que será juzgado. Aunque casi todos los alumnos saben que Remus es un hombre lobo.

- ¿Todos?

- Sí, también Snape. Afortunadamente los prejuicios se han ido extinguiendo.

- Todo este tiempo creí que el padre de Remus era licántropo –dijo Dian, con parsimonia-. Esas heridas en su piel creí que él las había hecho. Es por ello que nunca se lo dije a Remus, tenía miedo de lastimar sus sentimientos.

- Ambos tienen miedo de muchas cosas¿sabes? –dijo Sirius, esbozó una sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Iré a ver a Harry, regresaré luego para ver a Lunático. Intenta dormir un poco, él todavía lo hará.

Sirius salió con cautela. Dian suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas. Se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a observar a Remus. Vigilaría su sueño, lo cuidaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

* * *

Harry se había reunido con los otros en el comedor. El ED estaba excitado en nerviosismo y emoción. Luna no paraba de decir cuántos dementores había conseguido ahuyentar. Pero Ginny era la única que no compartía esa emoción. Estaba muy seria y pensativa, cruzada de brazos, cuando el chico de gafas llegó cambió de lugar para alejarse de él. Hermione estaba al lado de Ron, quien incitaba a Luna para seguir contando historias fantásticas de lo recién ocurrido. Harry no quiso mencionar lo del hombre que se había hecho pasar por dementor, pero lo comenzaron a abordar con miles de preguntas a cerca de su charla con Dumbledore.

- Nos reuniremos mañana en Grimmauld Place –dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Iremos todos? –preguntó Neville, emocionado.

- Sí, aurores y el ED –sonrió Harry.

- ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! –dijo Luna, maravillada.

- ¿O sea que tu padrino estará ahí? –preguntó Lavander de pronto, con una mirada fascinada.

Hermione le sonrió a Harry. Ginny encolerizada salió del comedor e hizo caso omiso de la carta que Molly Weasley acababa de mandar, con extensas frases de preocupación y la firma chorreada por varias lágrimas.

* * *

Los árboles se cernían sobre ella, la noche no tenía estrellas y el frío era intenso. Parecía que había caminado todo el día, estaba agotada, los pies le falseaban y el cansancio le impedía respirar. No podía ver nada en esa inmensa oscuridad. Como si algo le motivara caminó un poco más, pero pronto comenzó a sentir miedo, tanto que se quedó inmovilizada, observando de un lado a otro, sólo se escuchaba el sonido dulce y tenebroso del viento silbando. Buscó en la túnica y no llevaba varita. Juntó ambas manos para cubrirse del frío y de pronto una voz le susurró por la espalda.

- ¿Se te escapó el lobito, pequeña?

Dian giró y sobresaltada vio a una mujer, muy bella, de estatura media, el cabello ondulado y rojizo, ojos azules penetrantes. Le miraba con malicia. Su vestido marrón era antiguo, con un corsé que seguramente le dificultaba la respiración. Dian no podía moverse, se sentía confundida y atemorizada. Pronto de las sombras emergió otra figura, también femenina, con un vestido igualmente viejo, de tonos azules, con el cabello largo, igualmente ondulado y negro. Se rió ladinamente, acercándose a ella.

- No sólo se te escapó, sino que también te ganó sin haber luchado siquiera –dijo con una voz fuerte.

- ¡Qué indignación! –exclamó la otra mujer, ambas giraban alrededor de Dian-. Una Roosevelt derrotada sin esfuerzo.

- Por tus venas corre nuestra sangre y has dejado que se manche. No sé si podamos perdonártelo –dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

Dian se sentía amenazada por sus dos tías abuelas. Las había reconocido al instante, Bernabeth tenía el cabello tan rojizo como la sangre y Sarah tan negro como la noche. Realmente les temía, y recordó la historia de ambas, se estremeció con el solo pensamiento. Si habían sido capaces de matar a casi un pueblo entero¿qué no harían con ella?

- Creo que deberíamos castigarte –dijo Sarah con una sonrisa maligna.

- Has sido una niña mala… ¿tú qué opinas, Dyana? –preguntó Bernabeth a las sombras.

De las más temibles pesadillas de Dian emergió la peor de las hermanas. Aquella por la cual llevaba un nombre similar, de la cual el abuelo había contado tanto. Dian sintió un escalofrío cuando observó el increíble parecido que tenía con aquella mujer, que a pesar de ser muy hermosa, poseía una mirada perturbadora e impávida. Los ojos verdes brillaban bajo la noche y conforme se iba acercando a Dian el frío se intensificó.

- No es la primera vez que fallas –comenzó a decir Dyana y Dian temió aún más con el timbre de su voz-. Ya había pasado, hace algunos años.

- ¡Sí, sí, claro! –rió Sarah-. Aquella vez no sólo te acobardaste, sino que también huiste de él.

- Recapitulemos los hechos –ordenó Dyana con una expresión burlona-: no sólo conociste a ese sangre sucia, sino que también te liaste sentimentalmente, te acostaste con él y después huiste.

- Mal hecho, en nuestra familia no hacemos eso –dijo Bernabeth con desapruebo.

- Antes los matamos –sonrió Sarah.

- El sexo es fantástico –siguió Dyana, con una lánguida expresión-, pero beber la sangre es la gloria.

Dian se sentía desesperada y descorazonada. Las mujeres caminaban alrededor de ella, burlándose y diciendo palabras que le dolían en el alma.

- Ustedes están muertas –decía Dian, con esfuerzo-. No puede ser real… están muertas.

- Oh, sí, sí… estamos muertas –respondió Dyana-. Pero¿cuál es la diferencia entre vivir y morir¿Respirar¿Sentir? Esas son banalidades humanas.

- No estamos muertas –dijo Bernabeth, cruzándose de brazos.

- Vivimos en ti –Sarah la abrazó, como si quisiese consumirle el espíritu.

Dian estaba atrapada y su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse. Sudaba frío y todo daba de vueltas. En unos segundos abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la silla de la enfermería. Nunca había ido a ningún lado, el bosque había desaparecido y todo había sido en sueños. Una pesadilla muy vívida. Le costó regresar a la normalidad, afuera aún había sol, debía ser mediodía. Se había quedado dormida vigilando a Remus. A su lado, él dormía aún sobre la cama, con los vendajes y un mejor aspecto. Dian se alegró por eso y se tranquilizó. Ese horrible sueño le había hecho mucho daño, se sentía apesadumbrada y desvalida. Había olvidado a esas mujeres por muchos años y sus rostros, casi reales, aún estaban en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó sobre una mano, mirando a Remus. Se sintió muy estúpida, ella, uno de los mejores promedios de ÉXTASIS en Artes Oscuras, una especialista en el tema, nunca había sospechado nada a cerca de la licantropía. Efectivamente siempre creyó que se trataba del padre de Remus, pero todo estaba claro. Sus desapariciones, sus salidas en luna llena, sus marcas, su cansancio. Pero el amor la había cegado todos esos años. Ahora imaginaba el horror que debió haber pasado Lupin desde que fue mordido, cuando sólo era un niño y no podía dejar de sentir admiración por los merodeadores que habían sacrificado tanto sólo por él. Se sentía miserable por no haber estado cuando más le había necesitado. Y al mismo tiempo no podía aceptar la terrible idea de que ellos, por naturaleza, eran enemigos. Vampiro contra hombre lobo. Ambos compartían la terrible desdicha de ser algo más que un ser humano. Dian se había asustado mucho con lo último que había sucedido, estuvo a punto de atacar a Remus, solamente porque sus instintos se lo dictaron. ¿Qué pasaría si se volviese a repetir? Estaba horrorizada de sí misma. Remus había tomado la poción matalobos, pero si no lo hubiese hecho¿qué habría ocurrido? Su pesadilla volvió a regresar a la memoria, tenía una parte de la razón, no era la primera vez que ella y Remus se habían enfrentado. Hacía muchos años, cuando ella servía de espía a los aurores, se había presentado algo similar, pero esta vez Lupin iba a atacarla.

Se cubrió el rostro y se recargó sobre sus rodillas. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser difícil¿Por qué durante más de veinte años sus vidas eran turbulentas¿Cuándo al fin haría las cosas bien? Mitad humano y mitad bestia. Instintos animales. ¿Cómo podría su amor superarse a ello?

Descorrió un poco las cortinas de la enfermería para que el sol entrara. Un rayo de luz le dio en la cara, reconfortándole. Un ruido se escuchó, desde la cama de Remus, un quejido. Ella giró rápidamente y vio una expresión de dolor. Se acercó rápidamente, pensando que seguramente soñaba también. Remus se agitó y abrió los ojos, tenía una mirada somnolienta.

- Shhh… vuelve a dormir –le dijo ella en un tono muy bajo y suave y le acarició el cabello-. Me quedaré aquí.

Remus la reconoció, volvió a cerrar los ojos y durmió profundamente. Dian se sentó en uno de los lados de la cama y sostuvo su mano. En unos minutos se quedó nuevamente dormida, pero sin volver a soñar nada más, pues la cercanía con Remus le aseguraba que cualquier pesadilla desaparecería.

Comenzaba a atardecer y la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la enfermería era maravillosa. Dian despertó lentamente, estaba muy cansada todavía. Se dio cuenta que el sueño le había vuelto a ganar y giró para ver a Remus. Sorpresivamente la cabeza de Remus estaba recargada en su regazo. Ella le acarició el rostro y las sienes, le dolía tanto verlo así, lastimado e indefenso, parecía ser ese niño pequeño que acababa de ser mordido. Dian sintió rabia con el destino, ella tenía la sangre marcada por su familia, procedía de un linaje maldito, y era irremediable, había nacido así y no había más. Pero Remus, él no tenía por qué cargar con la culpa de otros. Dian se movió lentamente y lo dejó recostado sobre una almohada. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y salió de la enfermería. No quería que la viera llorar.

* * *

La tarde brillaba con belleza. Los alumnos habían partido ya a Hogsmeade, pese a lo ocurrido la profesora McGonagall había dicho que era totalmente seguro que salieran. Los de sexto y séptimo pudieron ir a casa. Era curioso que nadie se hubiera quejado, no habían recibido una sola carta por parte de los padres. Eso demostraba el cambio que había tenido el mundo mágico, la confianza y seguridad que inspiraba la nueva administración.

Los campos estaban tranquilos y Hagrid había dejado a Buckbeak jugar un poco en libertad. Dian observaba el lago, recargada en una de las vallas, miraba con atención los reflejos de los árboles y el sol resplandeciendo en las aguas tranquilas. Había pensado lo suficiente y había tomado una decisión. Se sentía mejor en esa soledad, fuera de lo que le había estado doliendo tanto. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, sin esperar más. Suspiró y recargó el mentón en una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué significa ese suspiro?

Giró con el corazón palpitándole. Remus, justo en quien pensaba, había aparecido, tenía todavía los vendajes pero ya no llevaba la bata de enfermería, estaba vestido como de costumbre, usaba un bastón para sostenerse, aunque casi caminaba casi con normalidad. Tenía un aspecto cansado, pero en cuanto se miraron ambos recobraron vida.

- No deberías estar fuera de la cama –dijo ella, extrañada.

- Ya me dieron de alta –sonrió él, acercándose-. Bastó una taza de chocolate. Es el mejor remedio.

Dian sonrió, Remus estaba muy cerca, pudo ver algunas cicatrices y le dolió mucho. Él debió darse cuenta, pues se encogió en hombros.

- Estoy bien.

Ella no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazó fuertemente, sollozando sobre su hombro. Remus la estrechó acariciándole la espalda.

- No quise asustarte –dijo él, dulcemente.

- ¿Remus… tú sabes lo que ocurrió? –preguntó ella, con mucha tristeza-. ¿Me viste¿Supiste lo que yo…?

- No pasa nada –dijo él, con una mirada sincera-. Y no pasará nada.

Dian sintió un confort en el corazón, pero no podía asegurar que no sucediera nada, aún tenía un poco de miedo. Remus lo supuso, dejó su bastón lentamente sobre la valla y se recargó igual que ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y suspirando.

- Aquel día yo cumplía once años, mis padres me habían preparado un almuerzo en el bosque para festejar. Mientras ellos arreglaban la mesa, yo jugaba con una pelota encantada en las afueras del bosque. Me habían advertido sobre el peligro de adentrarme en él, sólo me permitieron estar en los límites –la voz de Remus se había enronquecido-. Estaban distraídos cuando la pelota se escapó de mis manos, corrí en busca de ella. Corrí mucho… tanto que no me di cuenta que estaba muy lejos… -su vista se perdió en la lejanía-. Fui mordido por un hombre lobo. La primera luna llena fue la más dolorosa… creyeron que moriría… sólo… sólo tenía once años –Dian puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Días después recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Yo fui inmensamente feliz, aún con toda esa desdicha, pero mis padres no me permitían venir. Dumbledore habló personalmente con ellos. Sólo así plantaron el sauce boxeador y me hicieron el túnel hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Dumbledore se encargó de crear el rumor de que había fantasmas, creció tanto que se convirtió en una atracción… pero la verdad es que no había nada ahí, sólo un niño, lanzando alaridos de dolor… y unos buenos amigos que se quedaron hasta el final.

Cuando cursaban el primer año en Hogwarts, Dian, James y Sirius habían ido a Hogsmeade sin permiso y habían estado muy cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, habían escuchado chillidos y creyendo que la casa efectivamente estaba embrujada habían salido corriendo. Ahora ella lo entendía, le parecía increíble que había estado tan cerca de él y al mismo tiempo, tan lejana.

- ¿Sabes quién era el hombre lobo que te mordió? –preguntó Dian, extrañada.

- Sí, Fenrir Greyback –respondió Remus, casi con naturalidad-. Está muerto ya.

- ¿Greyback? –dijo Dian, incrédula-. Ese desgraciado…

Dian recordó que Voldemort lo había llamado a sus tropas la primera vez. Ella había sido testigo, la conciencia le estaba remordiendo y hervía de furia por dentro, pero la mano de Lupin la tranquilizó, le dio una palmadita en la suya. La sostuvo y apretó fuertemente, acercándose a ella y mirándole a los ojos.

- Sé que ayer no fue nuestra mejor noche… pero estoy seguro que nada cambiará. Discúlpame por habértelo ocultado tanto tiempo, pero tuve miedo.

- Yo aún tengo miedo, Remus –dijo ella, y en verdad no lo podía ocultar-. Te quiero, y te quiero de la misma forma en que te he querido siempre. Si hubiese muerto, todavía te querría, porque lo que siento jamás podría acabarse. Nunca, de ninguna manera dejaría de quererte. Y te lo digo ahora porque no debo perder más tiempo… pero estoy dispuesta a estar contigo, siempre, aún cuando la naturaleza diga otra cosa… quiero que volvamos a estar juntos… -hizo una pausa breve, sus ojos podrían haber reflejado todo el lago y todo el universo-. Te quiero, Remus… no sé decirlo de otra manera.

Él había escuchado con atención, sin saber nada del pasado, ni nada del futuro, sólo del presente. La rodeó por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí. Le gustó todavía más, siempre le había gustado, su cabello rizado estaba enmarañado y despeinado con gracia, producto de una entera noche sin dormir. Su rostro era delicado y le deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

- No pasó un solo día en que no pensara en ti. También te quiero. Vamos a estar juntos.

- Pero lo de anoche…

- Yo seguiré tomando la poción. Y sé que tú estarás bien.

Dian sonrió, como una niña feliz. Tomó suavemente a Remus por el cuello y lo besó, esta vez, sin ningún tonto remordimiento. Habían estado juntos desde siempre y no había razón por la cual no hacerlo de nuevo. El sol cálido de otoño les daba en la cara, las hojas de colores ocres se balanceaban suavemente en las copas de los árboles y Buckbeak estaba tomando la siesta tendido en el césped. Dian lo besaba tan frenéticamente que Remus hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento, lo siento… -se disculpó ella, divertida.

- Sé que te morías por besarme, pero es con calma –sonrió Remus.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Lupin, porque desde ahora nuestra relación va a ser muy intensa.

La mujer vampiro le guiñó un ojo y al hombre lobo, volvió a besarlo con una emoción infinita. Ahí en el lago, hacía veintitrés años, se habían besado por primera vez y en ese entonces, también, se amaban tanto.

_**Continuará…**_

_NA: Querida gente mágica no muggle, después de la recesión agradezco que sigan leyendo. Las vacaciones resultaron ser muy inspiradoras. Me da gusto recibir los comentarios, ojalá pudiesen haber un poco más, es bueno e importante, así me comprometo a escribir algo de buena calidad. Saludos a todas y todos. Comenten, comenten._


	17. La correspondencia de Sirius Black

**17  
La correspondencia de Sirius Black**

Su confortable sueño se vio interrumpido. Un ruido hueco, muy parecido al golpeteo de las paredes, se intensificaba de vez en cuando, haciéndolo resonar en su cabeza. Tenía los párpados cerrados fuertemente y aunque hacía un esfuerzo por recuperar el sueño fue inútil. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, con el ceño plegado, muy molesta, la luz intensa de la mañana le lastimaba un poco, después de una noche entera sin poder dormir aquella había sido un consuelo, pero no había podido permanecer más tiempo dormida con ese murmullo fastidioso que llegaba hasta su habitación. Pero sucedió que, cuando abandonó su estado somnoliento, vio una silueta sentada al lado de ella, en el borde de la cama, le sonreía y su mano cálida le tocó la frente, despejándosela de los rizos alborotados que le estorbaban. Dian se incorporó lentamente con una sonrisa, importándole poco su aspecto matutino, y besó a Remus dulcemente. Él sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno: café recién hecho, pan francés, mantequilla, fruta, jugo y leche fría. Lo colocó cuidadosamente en el regazo de ella.

- ¿Te ha despertado el alboroto? –preguntó, divertido, mientras ella se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

- Se escucha como una revuelta de duendes –respondió ella, probando el café.

- Ese es el ED, te aseguro que en la Orden somos más callados –sonrió Remus.

- Te creo, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste.

- Llegué muy temprano, Harry, Sirius y tú aún dormían. No quise despertarlos y mejor me ocupé en algo más productivo –señaló el desayuno.

- Al menos contigo sé que no moriré de hambre –bromeó ella, comiendo gustosamente-. Y dime¿qué es lo que discuten allá abajo?

- Bueno, son cosas muy diversas –dijo Lupin, cruzándose de brazos-. Sirius tiene un conflicto con el acondicionador de su cabello y no sabe si cambiarlo y Snape le da consejos sobre ello… -Dian casi se ahoga con el jugo, soltando una carcajada. Remus esbozó una sonrisa y luego se enserió-. Aún no llega Dumbledore y están perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo cosas un tanto absurdas. Pero al menos ya han hablado de algo interesante.

- ¿De los amoríos de Sirius?

- Algo peor… Harry dice haber visto algo más la noche pasada. Parece que lo que creyó era un dementor, resultó ser otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Dian, sorprendida-. ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues un hombre común, aunque no corriente. Harry dice que Dumbledore le ha pedido hablar de ello con el ED y la Orden, pero les cuesta ponerse de acuerdo. Algunos aprueban la teoría de que fue una simple visión y otros lo contrario, que fue un mortífago.

- ¿Un morífago? –exclamó Dian, costándole creer que en el pasado se hubiese tratado de un colega.

- Puede ser posible…

- ¿Qué es lo que crees tú? –parecía preocupada y dejó de comer.

- Que con esta luz y ese pijama de camisón te ves hermosa –respondió Lupin, restándole importancia y besándole la frente-. No te preocupes, desayuna y regresaré luego para contarte los detalles.

Ella asintió, aun pensativamente, luego reparó en un detalle de la bandeja, una manzana verde.

- ¿Acaso quieres matarme, Lupin? –sonrió sujetando la manzana y estirándola-. Soy alérgica¿lo recuerdas?

- Oh, lo olvidaba –dijo él, recibiendo la fruta-, pensé que había sido una excusa para zafarte de Lovegood.

- Sí, y también para zafarme de ti. No vayas a darte cuenta que soy vampiro –rió, mientras Lupin dejaba la habitación mordiendo la manzana, divertido.

La señora Weasley discutía acaloradamente con su hijo mayor, Bill. Las miradas asustadas de todo el ED y de la Orden estaban alrededor de ellos, incapaces de poder decir algo. Sirius observaba calladamente, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Es una locura, Bill! –gritaba la mujer-. ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¡Madre, es evidente que algo está ocurriendo aquí y no podemos quedarnos así como así! –respondía Bill, a su lado estaba su esposa Fleur, sin intervenir-. ¡Hace un año estábamos en circunstancias peores!

- ¡Date cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado¡Ahora tienen una hija, no pueden arriesgarse o arriesgarla a esta locura!

- ¡No estamos arriesgándola¡Este es nuestro trabajo!

- ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! –dijo de pronto el señor Weasley, levantándose de su asiento-. Aún no sabemos qué es lo que quiere Dumbledore, no hagamos conjeturas sin saber.

- ¡Por todos los Merlines, Arthur¡Mira nada más cómo les importa poco a tus hijos, están convencidos de que esos desgraciados están por volver!

- Madre, por favor, esta reunión es asunto serio –dijo Percy.

- Señora Weasley, perdone que intervenga –comenzó Hermione-, pero no todos están de acuerdo con lo que vio Harry. Respetemos esos puntos de vista y discutámoslo de una mejor manera.

- Sí, Hermione –alzó la voz, Ginny, todos giraron confundidos hacia la chica-, pero te olvidas que este tipo de situaciones son críticas¿no? Estamos hablando de un posible regreso de los aliados del Señor Tenebroso, gente despiadada y siniestra, no de cualquier viejo equipo de quidditch.

La contestación de Ginny había sido desconcertante, incluso para Hermione, quien se había quedado impávida. Harry había observado la ira de Ginny en sus ojos, cómo el color de la piel le resaltaba como un rojizo destello, igual que Ron cuando enfurecía. Ahora tenía miedo de ambos, sabía que estaba en serios problemas y que en cualquier momento estallaría algo. Lupin entró a la cocina, donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, notó una tensión extraña, y también reparó en la presencia de Tonks, que estaba al lado de su tío, tranquilamente y sin dirigirle la vista.

Llamaron a la puerta tres veces, la señora Weasley se levantó y recibió a Kingsley y a Dumbledore, quienes parecían calmados pese a todo. Saludaron a ambos grupos y se sentaron en asientos vacíos, estaban todos apretujados, algunos chicos del ED estaban de pie. Snape, quien se había refugiado en una esquina, mantenía esa expresión de disgusto, sobre todo por estar en la casa Black. La presencia del ministro tensó aún más las cosas, aunque parecía una tontería, pues anteriormente Kingsley era tan ordinario como ellos y cuando Molly le ofreció café y Sirius le estrechó la mano como amigos, se dieron cuenta que aún lo era.

- Parece que aquí hubo ya un debate –dijo Dumbledore, con buen humor-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Harry nos ha contado sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior –comenzó Neville, un poco nervioso- y opinamos sobre lo que nos parece, si es cierto o falso que se trataba de un mortífago.

- Cierto, muy cierto, ese suceso es más importante que el mismo ataque al castillo –asintió Dumbledore-, ya lo he comentado con el ministro y ambos estamos de acuerdo¿cierto Kingsley?

- Así es –afirmó el ministro-. Antes que cualquier cosa debo aclararles algo, muchachos. Este ataque no se ha salido de nuestras manos, la seguridad del colegio está ante todo y el hecho de que no llegaron aurores es noche tiene una explicación.

- Un tanto ilógica –sonrió Dumbledore.

- A mí me parece más lógica que cualquier cosa –retomó Kingsley-. No enviamos refuerzos porque Dumbledore me lo pidió.

Las miradas espasmódicas de todos se concentraron en el viejo mago. Todas menos las de Snape y Harry. Uno, por ya saberlo y el otro por confiar demasiado en Albus.

- No las creí necesarias –dijo Dumbledore, pasivamente-. Teníamos aurores invitados, buenos aurores, estaba todo el ED, con eso bastaba, pero por si fuera poco también se encontraban presentes excelentes y experimentados magos, como la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, el profesor Lupin y la profesora Roosevelt, por mencionar algo.

- En el ministerio sabíamos del ataque incluso antes de que llegaran –siguió Kingsley-, pero estas cosas no podemos decirlas al público, por ello hemos limitado la información del Profeta. Hemos de mantener al enemigo bajo control haciéndole pensar que no lo sabemos.

- Kingsley me informó de detalles turbios previos a la noche de Halloween, sus investigaciones dictaban que algo sucedería en Hogwarts, era lo más indicado. Así que me tomé la libertad de negar cualquier ayuda extra y confiar en el equipo que ya teníamos.

- Resultó mejor de lo que creíamos, he de felicitarlos por eso –dijo el ministro, orgulloso.

- Un momento, Kingsley –intervino Sirius, que raramente se mantenía callado-¿quieres decir que ya sabías esto?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabías que un grupo estaba conspirando en anonimato?

- Sí, lo sabía, pero debía actuar con cautela, por ello no lo informé ni a los aurores. Alastor no ha venido esta mañana pues lo he enterado de lo sucedido y se dio a la tarea de investigar más a fondo.

- Nosotros también lo hemos pensado –comenzó Bill Weasley, con la mirada amenazante de su madre-. Hemos creído que es necesario comenzar a buscar a los responsables, creemos que son mortífagos dispuestos a resurgir.

- Es una buena propuesta, Bill –respondió Kingsley, Molly ahogó un resoplo-. Sin embargo, los aurores se encargarán de eso por ahora, no hace falta. Si la situación empeorara claro que armaremos alguna estrategia de espionaje.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Sirius, quien había recobrado su espíritu impaciente y vigoroso.

- Por ahora sólo esperar. Esperaremos a que den otro paso más, estamos preparados mejor que nunca.

- Entonces¿estamos hablando de un verdadero resurgimiento de mortífagos? –preguntó la señora Molly, un poco asustada.

- Me temo que sí, Molly. Aún habían quedado muchos de ellos libres –respondió Dumbledore-. Pero no olvidemos que no pueden hacer mucho, si pensaran hacer que Voldemort regresara, es imposible.

Una tranquilidad los reconfortó.

- ¿Cuáles serán sus motivos? –preguntó Neville, pensativamente.

- No te quiebres tanto la cabeza, Longbottom –la voz de Snape llamó la atención-. La respuesta sería tan fácil como decir el verdadero origen de este resurgimiento.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Severus? –preguntó Kingsley, extrañado, como todos los demás, pero tanto Dumbledore, como Lupin y Sirius sabían a dónde quería llegar.

- Las coincidencias son suficientes –respondió Severus- si hablamos de mortífagos libres y los recientes hechos, claro.

- Ya habíamos hablado de ello, Severus, por favor –dijo Dumbledore, calmadamente.

- No expongas tus conjeturas paranoicas aquí, Snape –dijo Sirius, tajantemente.

- Podrían ser paranoias, Black, pero los hechos hablan por sí mismos –respondió Snape, con el gesto rígido-. ¿Cómo explicas que pasa esto justo cuando…?

- Severus, no hace falta –interrumpió Lupin, mirándolo de soslayo, con una expresión dura y severa, que a los chicos sorprendió ver por primera vez en su profesor, pero Harry ya lo había visto así antes, y sabía que estaba muy molesto.

- Claro, Lupin, saldrás a la defensa aún cuando estén por cometerse crímenes como la última vez, no te importará quiénes se vean involucrados sólo por defender asuntos personales, asuntos de…

- Dije, que ya basta –finalizó Remus, y la cara de Snape pareció empalidecer aún más.

La incertidumbre de lo que los dos hombres hablaban quedó en el aire, pues Snape salió furioso de la habitación, con todas las miradas detrás de él. Remus resopló, se cruzó de brazos y Sirius, quien también parecía molesto, tomó la palabra.

- Estamos de acuerdo en el resurgimiento de mortífagos, ahora creo que sería bueno que nos contaras tus planes, Kingsley.

* * *

El ruido que había abajo se escuchaba como un murmullo retumbante y escandaloso, la reunión de ED y aurores parecía vertiginosa. Dian se cepillaba el rizado cabello después de haberse duchado, se colocaba maquillaje cuando llamaron a la puerta. Esperaba que fuese alguien conocido, de lo contrario estaba segura que una visita inesperada a esas horas y en su espacio privado le molestaría.

- Buenos días –saludó Salma alegremente, casi estirando los brazos.

- Vaya, por fin apareces –respondió Dian, sonriente, haló del brazo a su prima y la hizo entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tanto cariño? –dijo Salma, extrañada, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. No te había visto tan contenta desde… espera… eso es difícil.

- Olvida las bromas –dijo Dian, sentándose a su lado-. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

- Qué bueno que lo mencionas, porque yo también –Salma estaba un poco rara, se notaba pálida, vestía ropa un poco holgada y tenía un semblante de cansancio -. Pero cuéntame¿qué sucedió en Hogwarts?

- Ya te has enterado¿cierto? –dijo Dian, con impaciencia-. Llegaron dementores, aún no sé de dónde, por eso allá abajo hay una reunión…

- Una trifulca, en realidad. Nadie se enteró de que llegué, sólo ese elfo doméstico malhumorado…

- Aún no sé qué sucedió exactamente con eso, pero la verdad es que hay otra cosa de lo que te tienes que enterar –Dian estaba muy mortificada-. Quisiera saber si te ha pasado lo mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Esa noche, mientras los dementores atacaban, un lobo apareció de pronto. Pero no era un lobo común, era un hombre lobo –los ojos de Dian estaban invadidos de miedo-. Y no sólo eso, ese hombre lobo era Lupin.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Salma, fuera de sí-. ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Sí! –afirmó Dian, rápidamente-. Durante más de veinte años me ocultó que era licántropo…

- ¿Y por qué hizo eso? –preguntó Salma, aturdida.

- ¿No te imaginas? –replicó Dian, suspicaz.

- No… -Salma intentaba encontrar explicaciones y de pronto recordó- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tú eres…

- Sí –afirmó Dian, tristemente-. Pero… hasta ayer yo sabía que nunca pude transformarme, tenía conocimiento de que no había heredado esa condición…

- ¡Espera! –dijo Salma, sin comprender-. ¿Hasta ayer?

- Sí… Remus llegó transformado al castillo, había estado ausente toda la tarde, lo encontré por casualidad. Había más gente presente, lo cual fue una fortuna. Cuando lo vi, sentí que me hervía la sangre, comencé a sentirme amenazada y con todo el deseo de abalanzarme sobre él, no sabía que era Remus, quería matarlo con mis propias manos. Creí que enloquecía –Dian miraba muy preocupada a su prima y ella estaba absorta-. Salma, estuve a punto de asesinar a Remus. ¿Te das cuenta? Por poco me transformé… cuando se supone que nunca logré hacerlo. Es por eso que quiero saber si te ha sucedido… llevamos la misma sangre, dime¿te ha ocurrido?

- No –negó Salma, pensativamente-. Pero está demás decir que yo no saqué mucho los genes Roosevelt, aún así… no debes preocuparte.

- ¿No debo? –preguntó Dian, escandalizada-. ¡Claro que debo¡Soy un monstruo! Estuve a punto de cometer una locura sin siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía –se levantó frenéticamente de la cama para caminar alrededor de la habitación, ansiosamente-. He estado pensando que quizá nunca logré transformarme hace años porque no tenía un verdadero motivo para hacerlo, pero esta vez que me encontré con una razón lo suficientemente importante, ocurrió. Y ocurrió cuando menos lo deseaba, cuando se aparece un hombre lobo y casualmente ese hombre lobo tenía que ser Remus. ¿No te parece que mi vida ya ha sido suficientemente dramática¡Mira lo que me viene a pasar!

- Tranquilízate, no te alteres –le pidió Salma, pacientemente-. Estoy segura que debe haber más explicaciones. ¿Ya se lo has dicho a tus padres?

- No –Dian resopló y se cruzó de brazos-, no lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Por qué no? Ellos sí podrían darte más explicaciones que yo.

- No, su hija ex mortífaga reapareció, tratando de reformar su vida, y la sorpresa ahora es que sí es vampiro…

- Supongo que ya has hablado con Remus –dijo Salma, resignada.

- Sí… bueno… -Dian se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse pacientemente- es que… en realidad, él y yo hemos regresado.

- ¿Qué? –otra vez replicó exaltada.

- Parece una locura, pero volvimos después de lo que pasó –sonrió Dian, haciendo conciencia de que verdaderamente parecía algo irónico.

- ¡Tú sí que das sorpresas en poco tiempo! –dijo Salma, contenta-. Me da gusto escuchar eso.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó Dian, curiosa-. No lo sé… estoy feliz, pero a la vez asustada.

- Bueno, te he dicho que no debes preocuparte. Si quieres puedo ocuparme de tu caso y averiguaremos qué fue lo que te sucedió.

- Remus dijo que tomaba la poción matalobos, que la tomaría cada luna llena, pero yo he pensado que lo mejor sería que me alejara de él cada vez que ocurra.

- Suena sensato, por ahora tendrá que ser necesario, mientras resolvemos esto –dijo Salma con confianza.

- ¿Sabes? Hace diecisiete años, el treinta y uno de octubre, mis amigos fueron asesinados. Esa misma noche ocurrió mi accidente… todo parecía terminado. Pero ahora, creo que las cosas van distintas.

- Por supuesto que sí, los cambios son buenos.

- ¿Y tú qué tenías que decirme? –preguntó Dian, tratando de olvidar su situación.

- Oh, no era importante. Quizá te lo diga en otra ocasión, ahora debo irme, tengo un paciente muggle al mediodía, debo llegar temprano.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, claro –sonrió Salma, abrazando a su prima-. Volveré luego. Felicitaciones y no dejes a Lupin tan solito, allá abajo hay mucha gente.

Salma guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la habitación. Dian comprendió lo que trató de decirle, pero estaba segura que Tonks había dejado de ser ya un problema.

* * *

Dumbledore y el ministro habían dejado ya la casa Black. Con las únicas instrucciones de permanecer alerta a cualquier signo extraño que ocurriera, pero lo importante era saber esperar. Así se habían tranquilizado un poco, sobre todo Molly que ya había preparado un delicioso desayuno para todo el ED y los pocos miembros de la Orden que quedaban. A Lupin ya se le había pasado el enojo después de lo de Severus, Sirius le había dicho que lo había callado tan oportunamente que estuvo a punto de tomar una fotografía de su rostro. Lupin había intentado acercarse a Tonks, tenía algo muy importante que decirle respecto a su nueva relación con Dian, pero la chica a penas lo vio bajó la mirada y salió de la casa Black. Remus creyó que aún no era tiempo.

Aparentemente sólo Harry era quien se seguía cuestionando lo que había dicho Severus, pensaba que aunque él quisiese por todos los medios fastidiar a Lupin y a Sirius debía tener alguna razón para decir lo que dijo.

- Estropearon la fiesta de Halloween, ahora habrá que organizar otra juerga secreta –dijo George, maliciosamente.

- Patrocinada por Sortilegios Weasley –añadió Fred.

- Supongo que no invitarán a los viejos dinosaurios¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius.

- Si quieres venir eres bienvenido, Canuto, además eres el alma de todas las fiestas.

- Bueno, lo de viejo lo decía por Lunático –sonrió el merodeador, y su camarada hizo ademán de lanzarle un pedazo de patata-. Además, no van a negar que los mejores disfraces de Halloween fueron los de Lupin y Roosevelt, muy realistas.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Lupin esta vez sí le lanzó la patata a Sirius. Harry aprovechó que nadie hacía caso y escribió rápidamente, en un pedazo de servilleta un mensaje que pasó por debajo de la mesa a la chica que estaba sentada enfrente, Hermione. Ella al principio, sin comprender mucho, desdobló la pequeña nota y fingió que se alisaba la falda para poder leerla.

"HOGSMEADE, ESTA TARDE. CASA DE LOS GRITOS"

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y fingió no ver los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban intensamente.

* * *

Después del desayuno, los gemelos organizaron un partido de quidditch en el jardín con algunos chicos del ED. Ron se amarraba los zapatos cuando Ginny se cruzó abruptamente en su camino. La chica tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y un semblante tan rojizo como su cabello.

- Tenemos que hablar –le impuso, volteando la mirada para asegurarse que no había nadie alrededor-. Es urgente.

- ¿No puede esperar? –dijo el chico, mirando ansiosamente las siluetas de los demás que se arremolinaban en el césped listos para jugar.

- Te he dicho que es urgente y te aseguro que no querrás esperar.

- ¿Qué es tan grave? –preguntó Ron, impaciente.

- Se trata de Harry –dijo ella y sus mejillas parecieron tensarse- y de Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Ron estaba confundido y carente de atención.

- Ni siquiera lo imaginas –comenzó Ginny.

Dian escuchó que había regresado la calma, bajó a la cocina y no encontró a nadie, pero fuera había un alboroto que indicaba que no todos se habían marchado de la casa Black. Encontró un poco de té frío y se sentó a beberlo tranquilamente, mientras revisaba su correspondencia. Nola había escrito para pedirle verse en Hogwarts en la semana siguiente para firmar sus últimos papeles de legalidad animaga.

- Te perdiste de una gran junta –la voz de Lupin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo ella, sonriente-. ¿Cuál fue la conclusión?

- Bueno… que Sirius corte su cabello y Severus haga una poción matalobos con ella… -bromeó Lupin, sentándose a su lado.

- Debería haber una poción matavampiros…

Lupin la atrajo hacia sí y la besó dulcemente. Cuando se separaron, Dian miró de reojo hacia la puerta y la señora Weasley observaba con la boca abierta y Sirius detrás de ella con una expresión de sorna.

- Ejem… hola, Molly –saludó Lupin. Dian se sonrió divertida y regresó a su lectura como si nada pasara.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿no hueles como algo meloso y dulce horneándose, Molly? –dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose frente a ellos-. Qué bueno que es ahora, porque ya comenzaba a oler algo rancio.

Molly apenas había podido decir palabra y trató de pasar el hecho por alto, pero no podía esperar para decírselo a Tonks cuanto antes. Dijo que haría té y así tuvo pretexto para escuchar la conversación.

- No seas impertinente, Canuto, que te irá mal –bromeó Lupin, señalando con la mirada a Dian.

- Ya decía yo que estabas demasiado contenta, Roosevelt –rió Sirius.

- ¿No querías verme contenta, Canuto? Mejor que de malhumor¿no? –rió ella, aún leyendo los sobres en la mesa.

- Debí saber eso antes, desde hace mucho te habríamos llamado, Lunático –siguió él.

Molly hacía ruidos aparatosos con la tetera. Parecía que algo no le agradaba.

- ¿Qué dice?... –dijo Dian, entrecerrando los ojos intentando reconocer la procedencia de un sobre-. Ah, este es tuyo –dijo extendiéndoselo a Sirius.

- ¿Para mí? –preguntó confundido, también entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo el sobre a contraluz.

- Toma –ofreció Lupin sus gafas.

Sirius se las colocó y reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía, con discreción abrió el sobre y leyó un poco. Dian seguía distraída en su propia correspondencia. Molly dio una tacita de té a Lupin, pero mirándolo de una forma distinta, parecía distraída, incluso molesta.

- Diablos… no puedo leer bien –se quejó Dian-. ¿Puedes prestarme esas gafas, Black?

Sirius entregó las gafas sin despegar la vista a la carta, el semblante le había cambiado, pero Dian y Lupin no lo notaron, afortunadamente.

- No quiero decirlo, pero esto pasa con la edad –dijo Remus y Dian plegó el gesto.

- ¿Estás diciéndome vieja? –las gafas le quedaban grandes y Remus se rió con esa expresión.

- Tienes tantas arrugas que casi no te reconozco la cara –dijo Remus jugando-. Pero aún así eres hermosa.

- Después no te quejes de que te quiero atacar –sonrió ella, con sorna.

Sirius se levantó de la mesa, con paso lento, aún con el sobre en las manos y sin decir palabra alguna. Lupin y Dian se dieron cuenta y cuando miraron a Molly para preguntarle si sabía qué sucedía con él, ella salió de la cocina, con un leve gesto de indignación.

- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Dian, extrañada.

- ¿De quién era esa carta? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- No lo sé –negó Dian-. Pero mira, ya casi me darán mi licencia de animagia.

Ron tenía la vista perdida en el fino tapiz de la casa Black. Ginny estaba a su lado, cruzada de brazos, con la misma cara enardecida, las pecas ya no se les notaban por el intenso color rojo. Ron se levantó frenéticamente y negó con fuerza.

- No, no te creo –dijo precipitadamente-. Eso no puede ser cierto.

- ¡Ron! –exclamó su hermana, confrontándolo-. ¡Te estoy diciendo lo que vi!

- ¡No! –volvió él a decir, levantando la voz y negando con la cabeza-. ¡No te creo¡Es imposible!

- ¿Por qué imposible? –dijo la chica, furibunda-. ¿Te parece imposible que estén juntos?

- ¡No, no¡No lo vuelvas a decir! –dijo Ron, casi cubriéndose los oídos-. ¡Ellos no harían eso¡No¡Después de tantos años, de tantas cosas!

- De esa manera suena más lógico, Ron –dijo ella, recobrando la postura-. ¿No te parece que después de ser amigos por tanto tiempo, después de lo que ellos tuvieron que ver con nosotros, ahora de pronto pueden verse de otra forma?

- Es que… -Ron se rascaba la cabeza, desesperadamente.

- ¿Hermione sigue contigo?

- Sí… bueno… no lo sé –dijo él, encogiéndose en hombros-. No sé lo que sucede.

- ¿Ves? Es lo mismo que ocurre con Harry.

Ron se quedó unos minutos pensando, luego miró de soslayo a su hermana y salió hacia el jardín. Haciendo conjeturas, intentando encontrar sus propias respuestas. Vio a Harry volar en la escoba y a Hermione al lado de Luna, observando el juego. Evitó pensar y evitó sentir. Se subió a la escoba, listo para jugar.

* * *

El silencio le gustaba. Se había sentado en un banquito, a esperar solamente. A esperarla. Tenía las exactas palabras para ella y todo aquello que seguramente le gustaría decir después de lo ocurrido la noche de Halloween. Le sudaban las manos y el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte como una bludger. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así que le asustaba. De pronto, la puertita en el polvoso suelo de la Casa de los Gritos se movió, Harry rápidamente la levantó y encontró a Hermione, sonriéndole. La ayudó a entrar y ambos se sacudieron las manos nerviosamente.

- Bueno… estoy aquí –dijo ella, mirando todo alrededor.

- Sí… -respondió él-. ¿Lograste venir sin que te vieran?

- Sí, nadie lo notó –respondió, sin saber qué decir.

Harry asintió y agachó la mirada. Hermione tomó su rostro suavemente y lo besó. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un sabor de complicidad, felicidad y malicia. Harry se separó de ella y traspasándola con sus intensos ojos esmeraldas le tomó la mano.

- Se lo diré a Ron –dijo ella de pronto, impidiéndole hablar.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó él, sorprendido-. No tiene que ser así.

- Estoy segura y lo voy a hacer –respondió ella, firmemente.

Harry la abrazó por unos segundos. Luego, salieron de la casa, seguros de que no había nada que esconder. Caminaron por el pueblo de Hogsmeade, Hermione se notaba feliz, sonreía cada vez que Harry se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Las hojas de otoño rodeaban el suelo de piedra y los árboles se ondeaban graciosamente a través del rojizo atardecer. El cabello de Hermione lucía espectacular con esa luz. Tanto, que a Harry le provocaba mucha felicidad, le provocaba estar con ella. La sonrisa de Hermione se detuvo y Harry creyó que un dementor podía fácilmente llegar en ese instante pues un viento frío les recorrió el cuerpo, Ron se encontraba justo frente a ellos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y el viento despeinándole, tenía en los ojos una expresión de ensimismamiento.

- Ron… -alcanzó a decir Hermione.

- No sabía que estarían aquí –respondió él, resueltamente. Harry había ahogado sus pensamientos, temía que de pronto Ron se hubiese convertido en un experto en Legeremancia y entonces pudiese saber exactamente lo que estaba ocultando-. Supongo que por eso desaparecieron de Grimmauld Place.

- Bueno, no hemos desaparecido –contestó Harry, en un tono alterado-. Estamos aquí.

- Sí, lo veo. Juntos –dijo el chico, plegando el cejo-. ¿A dónde van?

- Sólo caminábamos –dijo Harry, parecía que Hermione era incapaz de decir algo.

- Oh, vaya… no quisiera caminar con ustedes, temo interrumpir algo –Ron había cambiado su expresión hostilmente.

- De hecho sí interrumpiste, Hermione tiene cosas que contarme –siguió Harry, a la defensiva.

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó Ron, arqueando las cejas con ironía-. ¿Y qué son esas cosas, Hermione¿Cosas que ni a mí que soy tu novio aún has dicho?

- Es precisamente eso, Ron –defendió Harry, acercándose a él-. En estos días no la has tratado como tal…

- Ah, pero veo que otro sí…

La tensión se intensificó con el silencio de ambos. Hermione miraba horrorizada la escena. Ron dio unos pasos delante y aproximándose a ella, le tomó la mano y la besó fugazmente. Fue un beso vano, vacío, sin sentido, frío y doliente. Hermione apartó el rostro rápidamente y cuando giró hacia donde estaría Harry, seguramente viendo aquello con furia, se dio cuenta que el chico se había marchado. Volteó hacia a todos lados pero no pudo encontrarlo, sólo estaba Ron frente a ella, como suplicando que no fuese verdad.

Hermione tenía los ojos enrojecidos y apretó el puño enfurecida, y luego, como si hubiese sido un imperio inconsciente, levantó su mano. Golpeó fuertemente a Ron en la mejilla, haciéndole una marca roja. Ron estaba tan rabioso que no se distinguía el color del golpe del de su rubor. Miró a la chica con profunda decepción y tristeza.

- ¿Ya no me amas? –preguntó él, como una súplica.

- ¡No, Ron, no puedo amarte! –gritó ella, cegada por las lágrimas-. ¡No voy a amarte!

Se apartó violentamente de él y echó a correr rápidamente. Ron se frotó la mejilla con dolor, le dolía tanto, de la misma manera que duele el arrepentimiento y el miedo.

* * *

Sirius había encendido la chimenea de la salita, se encontraba solo. Estaba meditabundo y alejado de cualquier realidad. En la mano derecha sostenía aquel sobre que le había llegado, el cual acababa de leer por décima vez. La poca luz que emergía del fuego se reflejaba en el pergamino nacarado. Las letras eran claras, la tinta estaba intacta, y sin embargo a él aún le costaba creer. Su solitaria alma se sentía esperanzada y el miedo que le provocaba era mayor que la alegría que debería tener. Tenía la mano izquierda recargada sobre el sillón y su silueta se reflejaba en los tapices lujosos. Esas cuatro paredes estaban ayudándole a esconderse y a ocultar, como un niño pequeño, una travesura recién hecha y difícil de explicar.

Se acicaló el bigote e instantáneamente esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella efectivamente era una travesura realizada, una aventura para el buen merodeador. No tenía por qué preocupar.

La figura de Harry apareció al momento, dejándose caer en el sofá continuo. El chico se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y tensaba los puños. Sirius guardó, sin precipitarse, el sobre en su saco.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? –preguntó Sirius, con voz tranquila y pausada.

El muchacho estaba perdido. Sus ojos distraídos se fijaron en los de su padrino.

- Amo a Hermione –respondió de pronto, con coraje en sus palabras-. Haré lo que sea por ella… -respiraba con dificultad- así sea Ron un obstáculo…

- Harry, Harry –dijo Sirius, pacientemente-, si la amas, él no será ningún obstáculo. Dime¿qué ha pasado?

- Ron nos encontró en Hogsmeade, supuse que no sospecharía nada pues se quedó jugando con los demás –había recobrado el aliento.

- Jugaban, pero Molly los obligó a todos a irse, por razones inútiles… pero, en fin, ya los ha visto. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Ron la besó… yo… no pude hacer nada, me quedé como idiota viendo cómo él lo hacía, con el derecho que aún tiene…

- Nadie tiene derecho a hacer sentir mal a otra persona, Harry. Estoy seguro que Hermione lo rechazó.

- No pude verlo…

- Escucha –Sirius se acercó a su ahijado, con el cariño y vieja amistad de siempre-: si tú crees que debes estar con ella, debes hacer hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado. Y si ella quiere estar contigo, entonces no será imposible.

- ¿Qué pasará con Ron? –preguntó Harry, preocupado-. Después de todo… -hizo una pausa para remover sus pensamientos- ahora estoy enloquecido y no puedo imaginar más… pero es mi amigo, eso nada lo cambiará.

- Eso es, Harry –Sirius puso la mano sobre su hombro-. Si es tu amigo, nada lo cambiará.

* * *

- ¡Ya era hora, ya era hora! –la señora Roosevelt exclamaba tan fuerte y en sobremanera, que casi podía dar de saltos.

- Me alegra que sea, Remus –decía el señor Roosevelt, encendiendo un puro-. Es un buen hombre, siempre lo he dicho.

- No creí que les alegraría tanto –sonreía Dian, aceptando una tacita de manos de su madre.

Dian había ido a casa de sus padres para tomar el té. Debía ponerlos al tanto de lo que ocurría ahora en su vida, y había disfrutado mucho de decir en propia voz que Lupin y ella volvían a tener una relación. Sus padres estaban maravillados, Remus representaba para ellos una estabilidad que deseaban para su hija, un bienestar que estaban seguros él podría darle.

- ¿Ahora sí vas a contarnos lo que ocurrió la noche de Halloween? –dijo su madre.

- Queremos los detalles –señaló su padre.

- Fue un ataque de dementores, alguien por algún motivo los desató para que llegaran hasta Hogwarts –respondió Dian-. Dumbledore, los aurores y la Orden del Fénix aún no tienen respuesta a ello. Pero afortunadamente en el colegio no sucedió gran cosa…

- ¡Qué alivio! –suspiró su madre-. Estábamos tan preocupados, hasta que recibimos tu carta.

- ¿Qué más sucedió? –preguntó el señor Roosevelt.

- Harry mencionó que pudo reconocer a uno de esos dementores y se dio cuenta que realmente no era lo que aparentaba, sino que se trataba de un hombre, un sujeto común y corriente.

¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamó la señora Roosevelt.

- ¿Acaso un…? –dijo su padre, temeroso.

- ¿Mortífago? Probablemente –respondió Dian, sin inquietarse, aunque sabía que a sus padres los ponía nerviosos de alguna manera, pues aún lo relacionaban con ella-. Ahora, sólo hay que esperar. El ministro fue a Grimmauld Place esta mañana.

- Oh, Dian… a mí todo esto me preocupa mucho –dijo su madre, angustiada, sirviendo más té-. Procura estar lejos de todo lo que pueda ser peligroso.

- Mamá, doy clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras¿cómo se supone que me mantendré a salvo?

- Sólo no hagas algo que nos mate a tu madre y a mí de un susto –pidió su padre.

- No se preocupen, yo estoy bien. No hubo heridos… bueno, a excepción de uno…

- ¿Quién? –preguntaron ellos al unísono.

Dian sabía que no podía ocultarles la verdad para siempre, respiró hondo y decidió contárselos, de la mejor manera posible.

- Remus –respondió resuelta.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó su madre, llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¿Pero qué sucedió con él?

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó su padre.

- Bien, ahora está bien –contestó Dian, cavilando muy bien sus palabras-. Fueron algunas lesiones sin importancia… no fue atacado por ningún dementor.

- ¿Entonces qué sucedió?

- Esa noche… fue luna llena –dijo Dian, intentando sonar racional-, Remus salió durante toda la tarde del castillo. Cuando sucedió esto de los dementores… él, regresó… pero no de una forma que me esperara.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó su padre, confundido.

- Remus… llegó al castillo transformado… transformado en lobo –hizo una pausa delicada-. Remus es un licántropo.

La felicidad anterior se vio radicalmente sustituida por dos miradas escandalizadas. Dian tenía el corazón acelerado. La imagen del Lupin transformado en lobo le venía a la mente una y otra vez, pero aquello en lugar de provocarle malestar, le impulsaba a querer permanecer con él.

No es tan malo como parece… -decía Dian, intentando convencer a sus padres que se habían quedado atónitos- él… tomará la poción cada luna llena.

Su madre había derramado todo el té sobre la mesa, el líquido se desbordaba por la tacita hasta que Dian lentamente sujetó el recipiente y entonces su madre pareció haber salido de su trance. Su padre también estaba absorto, su puro se estaba consumiendo rápidamente y necesitaba sacudir la ceniza, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su hija que no notó que los residuos caían en su fino traje. Dian no podía esperar una reacción mejor. Bajó la mirada con los ojos cristalizados, doliéndole la poca fe que tenían en ella.

- Dian… -comenzó su madre, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, intentando despejarse- ¿sabes la gravedad del problema?

- ¿Licántropo? –dijo su padre alzando su ronca voz-. ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso¿qué va a ser de ti¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú…?

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo –replicó Dian, forzando sus palabras-. Y esa no ha sido la mejor herencia, papá.

- ¡Licántropo! –exclamó su padre, levantándose violentamente del sofá, paseándose por toda la sala a grandes zancadas y dando fuertes bocanadas-. ¡La poción cada luna llena¡Por Merlín, Dian, madura¿Cada cuánto ves una luna en el cielo¿cuántas veces Remus se transformará y tú tendrás que esconderte hasta el fin del mundo para que no terminen asesinándose¡Piénsalo!

- ¡No entienden nada! –exclamó Dian, furibunda-. ¡Esperé tanto tiempo para volver a estar con él que no voy a renunciar sólo por esta tontería!

- ¿Tontería? –intervino su madre, igualmente rabiosa-. ¿Cómo llamas tontería a algo tan importante? –se cruzó de brazos, impaciente-. ¿Por qué no puedes elegir una vida normal, Dian¿por qué te sigues metiendo en problemas¡Tienes treinta y ocho años¿No piensas casarte, tener hijos?

- Piensa en los nietos que tendremos, con alto riesgo de padecer la misma licantropía –dijo su padre, abrumado.

- ¿Hijos? –preguntó Dian, incrédula, levantándose de su asiento-. Ustedes no entienden nada… mi propósito no es tener hijos, sé que no voy a tenerlos, para ustedes sería tan mala madre como mala hija… -tomó sus cosas con arrebato-. ¿Y saben?, no sólo heredarían la licantropía, sino que también llevarían esta sangre maldita que corre por mis venas. Sangre que es tuya –señaló a su padre-. Serían orgullosamente Roosevelt¿sabes por qué? Porque esa noche yo estuve a punto de transformarme en vampiro y lo hubiera logrado a no ser porque Sirius llegó a tiempo –sus padres escuchaban incrédulos, mirándola como si trataran de verificar si había sido cierto-. Remus y yo somos menos distintos de lo que ustedes creen.

* * *

En una habitación, iluminada por candiles, dos personas permanecían calladas en silencios forzosos, una de ellas tenía la túnica cubierta hasta la cabeza. Delante de ellas, un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia casi blanquizca, se paseaba con impaciencia. Tenía todas las gesticulaciones tensas y empuñaba su bastón, con la serpiente en el mango, hacia el aire.

- Es inaudito que ellos lo sepan –decía Lucius, con ira-. ¿De qué manera pudieron darse cuenta? –hizo una pausa y se acercó lentamente hacia una de las mujeres, la que estaba cubierta-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que está costando tu error¿Acaso sabes lo que tendremos que hacer para despistarlos de nuevo¡No tenemos tiempo¡No podemos seguir con tus estupideces e imprecisiones!

Entonces la persona habló, con una voz horrible y desgarradora, como si sus cuerdas vocales estuviesen atadas o dañadas. Tenía un horrible timbre y un eco que retumbaba espantosamente en la habitación.

- Lucius, ten cuidado al dirigirte así –decían sus lacerantes palabras-. Sabes bien que en otros tiempos…

- ¡Ese tiempo se acabó! –gritó él, completamente fuera de sí-. ¡Entiéndelo¡No podemos regresarlo!

- Podemos, claro que podemos… pero tú eres tan infame que no tienes fe en lo que alguna vez fue.

- ¿Acaso no te ha bastado con la estupidez que acabas de hacer? –dijo con profundo rencor-. Harry Potter te ha reconocido.

- ¡NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE!

Ese grito fue desgarrador, la persona que estaba a su lado, Narcisa Malfoy, se cubrió los oídos con horror, casi llorando. Lucius estaba encolerizado pero ese grito le había desconcentrado. La habitación se entró y Draco se encontró con sus padres. Observó que su madre temblaba y se acercó a ella, luego miró a su padre con profundo desprecio.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó, aún escuchando los sollozos de Narcisa.

- Reunión familiar, Draco –respondió su padre, con una sonrisa de malicia-. Reunión a la que por supuesto no fuiste invitado, por no pertenecer ya.

- ¿Llamas a esto familia? –dijo el chico, despectivamente-. A ese miserable y asqueroso ser que tienes oculto bajo una capa. ¿Has cuándo dejará ver su horrible rostro?

- Calla, Draco –su padre le recriminó y su madre salió de la habitación rápidamente, aún en llanto-. Eres tan débil que aún me cuesta reconocerte como hijo mío.

- No es un orgullo llevar tu sangre.

Lucius propinó un golpe en el torso de su vástago. Draco cayó de rodillas, adolorido y una fea risa chillona se escuchó, antes de que quedara sin conocimiento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Dian firmaba los papeles que Nola le había hecho llegar, en la mesita de la cocina. Era muy temprano, nadie se había levantado. Había preparado un desayuno por si Harry y Sirius se decidían en despertar a esa hora, lo cual parecía milagroso. Esperaba con ansia ver a Lupin, pues había tenido una tarde amarga en casa de sus padres, aún no decidía si contárselo o no, temiendo a lastimarlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarlo. Las dudas que sus padres desesperadamente le habían expresado le estaban matando el pensamiento, se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría a suceder el hecho de que Lupin y ella tuviesen una doble naturaleza.

Sirius se había levantado ya. Estaba vestido, no había dormido en toda la noche. Entró al salón y se sirvió un poco de ron. Sabía que Dian estaba en la cocina, la había estado vigilando desde que se levantó. Sorpresivamente Ron entró a la habitación, seguido de Ginny, ambos tenían un mal aspecto. Se saludaron con discreción. Sirius sabía lo que había ocurrido y prefirió guardar silencio. Ron, por su parte, estaba abrumado, sabía que Hermione no había dormido en Grimmauld Place y no sabía cómo reaccionar si en ese momento Harry apareciera.

Llamaron a la puerta. Ron se sobresaltó, seguramente Hermione era quien llegaba. Sirius se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió a la puerta, sabía quién era y la había estado esperando.

Dian no podía creer lo que sus padres habían dicho, le daba rabia que no le hubiesen dado una oportunidad de explicar lo que en verdad sentía. La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Dian alzó la vista y se encontró con su prima. Salma sonreía débilmente y se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días, cuatro ojos –saludó señalando las gafas de Dian.

- Buenos días –respondió ella, con desgana.

- ¿Problemas de adolescente con tus padres? –preguntó, divertida.

- Ni lo digas –suspiró Dian, fastidiada-. Debía suponer que iban a correr a decírtelo.

- Bueno, están preocupados por ti, además de que se sienten mal por haber peleado, después de todo estuvieron muchos años separados.

- Lo sé, pero ellos jamás cambiarán –dijo Dian, enfurecida-. ¿Por qué siguen intentando arreglar mi vida?

- Son tus padres, los padres siempre serán así. Les he dicho que lo de Remus es completamente inofensivo si toma la poción.

- ¿Y te creyeron?

- Están en eso…

Dian resopló y siguió escribiendo, desviando la conversación.

- ¿Estás ocupada? –preguntó Salma.

- No, sólo he llenado papeles inútilmente –respondió Dian-. ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Eso es de tu licencia de animagia?

- Sí, Nola dice que es el último trámite, después de esto estaré legalmente registrada.

- Oh, vaya… -Salma se había quedado callada, Dian la observó, no era común que se comportara así.

- A ti te pasa algo –comenzó a decir, suspicaz. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa junto con la pluma y se quitó las gafas-. Estás rara desde ayer. ¿No vas a decírmelo?

- Creo que… tienes que escuchar pacientemente –dijo Salma, suspirando-. Es algo… un poco delicado.

Sirius se había bebido ya tres copitas de ron. Los chicos lo observaban con curiosidad, el pobre hombre se frotaba las manos apresuradamente, se acomodaba el cabello constantemente, si James Potter, quien lo conocía de cabo a rabo, literalmente, hubiese estado ahí habría dicho que Canuto estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa, cosa que jamás de los jamases sucedía.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sirius? –preguntó Ginny, confundida.

- ¿Quién¿yo? –dijo Sirius, mirando nerviosamente la puerta de la cocina-. Ah, sí, sí… ¿no creen que hace mucho calor aquí?

- No –dijo Ron, resuelto.

Salma se había quedado unos segundos en silencio, su prima la miraba impacientemente.

- Verás… ha llegado un punto en mi vida, después de nuevos intereses y de un divorcio, en el que he creído conveniente hacer algunos cambios… necesito plantearme nuevas responsabilidades y sobre todo madurar. Todo ha sido un constante ir y venir, tú lo sabes bien. Siento que es momento de crecer y parar. Quedarme en un solo lugar. No sólo creo que es necesario, sino que estoy lista para hacerlo. Además, estarás de acuerdo que estamos muy cerca de los cuarenta años y…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? –dijo Dian impaciente-. Vamos al grano.

Sirius estaba de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, paseándose por toda la sala. Era imposible que los chicos no notaran su evidente ansiedad. Molly Weasley llegó con una bolsa llena de compras, Ron la ayudó a cargar la tonelada de verduras que traía encima.

- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro ahora, Sirius! Noté que en tu despensa no había nada de esto –decía Molly, acalorada-. Claro, todo está repleto de cosas nada nutritivas y perjudiciales para la salud. Pero hoy prepararé una verdadera cena, ya verás –observó que él tenía la mirada perdida en algún otro lado y muy molesta se dirigió con las manos sobre las caderas-. ¿Sirius¿estás escuchándome?

- ¿Eh? –dijo él, saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Sí, claro… lo que digas, Molly.

- ¡No te importa siquiera un poco lo que te digo! –decía Molly, exasperada-. Eres un padrino muy irresponsable, das de comer a tu ahijado cualquier cosa. Vamos, Ron, hay que guardar esto.

- No, Molly, no entres ahora –dijo Sirius, parecía asustado.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer, desconfiada.

- Están Dian y su prima dentro –respondió él.

- Créeme, te arrepentirías si entraras –dijo Sirius, preocupadamente.

Dian no soportaba más los mutismos de Salma, pero ella se veía realmente aturdida así que le dio espacio para que pudiese decirle algo más.

- Bueno… tómalo lo mejor posible…

- No sé qué pueda ser tan grave –sonrió Dian, tranquilamente-. Estoy acostumbrada a cualquier locura de tu parte, sólo faltaría que me dijeras que vas a cambiar tu cabello de azul, espera eso ya lo hiciste… que te unes a una comunidad de duendes, o de elfos o…

- Estoy embarazada.

Por un segundo Dian guardó silencio, se quedó con la palabra en la boca y fue incapaz de parpadear.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Molly, ansiosamente, casi colocando un oído sobre la puerta.

- Nada… sólo dejemos que ellas resuelvan esto –dijo Sirius, con el pulso temblándole.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave, Sirius? –preguntó Ginny esta vez preocupada.

- Ginny, no tienes idea… -respondió éste, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la sien.

Salma había dicho lo que había dicho, sin duda. Dian no escuchó mal y era más que cierto.

- ¿Cómo…? –iba a comenzar a preguntar, pero no podía articular alguna frase real.

- Pasó… -dijo Salma, todavía preocupada, lo cual hizo pensar a Dian que no le había contado todo.

- Sí, pasó, ya sé cómo pasó –dijo Dian, aceleradamente-. Lo que no me explico es por qué… acabas de divorciarte, este no es un cambio muy sensato que digamos…

- Lo sé –afirmó Salma-. Pero el hombre del cual me divorcié no es el padre.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Dian, aturdida-. ¿Qué… entonces… cómo?

- Hay algo que te estuve ocultando durante un par de meses… -dijo Salma, avergonzada-. Yo… bueno… él y yo, nos veíamos a escondidas. Pero esta noticia nos ha venido bien a ambos, lo necesitábamos…

- ¿Quién es "él"¿de qué hablas? –exclamó Dian, ofuscada-. ¡Habla ya, por Merlín¿Quién es el padre?

- Sirius Black.

En un mal momento Dian tuvo un recuerdo, le pareció ver aquella vez cuando ambas tenían seis años. Salma había roto su varita mágica de juguete preferida, pero lo había negado, Dian había estallado furiosa, en cambio su prima tenía esa mirada confiada, de que no sucedía nada. La misma y exacta mirada que tenía en ese momento, treinta y dos años después, al ser la madre del futuro hijo Black.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_NA: Uy... _


	18. Acuerdos por la paz

_**Nota importante  
**__Contenido explícito en este capítulo.  
Responsabilidad del lector._

* * *

**18  
Acuerdos por la paz**

Sirius había escuchado todo a través de la puerta. Su mejilla estaba fría por el contacto con la superficie de madera, tan fría como su sangre. Las voces de las dos mujeres no se escuchaban más. Habían dejado de hablar y Sirius esperaba nerviosamente la reacción terminal de su amiga. Aquella carta que había recibido era de Salma. En esas líneas le confirmaba la noticia de su embarazo y la preocupación por decírselo a su prima. Sirius sabía que esa mañana la buscaría. Temía lo peor. Se apartó lentamente. Molly y sus hijos aguardaban en el sofá, sin enterarse de nada y aún extrañados. Sirius los miró y se cruzó de brazos, pensativamente.

Dian tenía el rostro desencajado, sus expresiones a penas se distinguían. Subía y bajaba la mirada, como intentando comprender, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y las últimas palabras resonaban como eco en su cabeza, intentaba decir algo pero nada lindo, de bien o buen deseo, podía surgir de ella. Salma le miraba preocupadamente, Dian generalmente no se pensaba las cosas, simplemente estallaba y ya.

- ¿Tú… -comenzaba a decir, confundida y balbuceante- cómo… un hijo?

- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes –se disculpó Salma, profundamente arrepentida-. Pero estabas tan feliz por lo de Remus… no quería echarte a perder tu momento… Sé que todo esto te parece algo loco y absurdo, pero será divertido –sonrió confiada-. Un hijo era lo que necesitaba y Sirius, bueno él…

- Sirius… -musitó Dian- ¿cómo… es que…?

- Cuando comenzamos a salir Sirius creyó que te enfadarías, tomando en cuenta el pasado… además, nuestros encuentros eran casuales, no teníamos ningún tipo de relación. Luego, pasó esto… pero aún así, ambos sabemos que no podemos estar juntos, no vamos a casarnos ni nada parecido. Simplemente él será padre y yo seré madre… sólo así.

- ¿Un hijo? –repitió Dian, incrédula, esta vez comenzaba a entender la situación-. ¿Piensas tú cuidar a ese hijo?

- Sí… -respondió Salma, extrañada.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? –exclamó Dian, al fin-. ¡Es un ser humano, se trata de un bebé¿Cómo crees hacerlo? –se levantó frenéticamente-. ¡A ti no te confiaría… ni un gato!

- Tranquila, sé que puedo, mi vida necesita esto –contestó con firmeza.

- ¡Salma, no se trata de un trabajo, vas a ser madre¡Alguien va a depender de ti día y noche! –Dian hizo una pausa respiró hondo, aún furiosa-. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan planeado esto¡Si se sentían solos debieron haberse comprado un perro, una lechuza, un hipogrifo…!

- No se trata de la soledad –insistió su prima-, míralo como un acuerdo, Sirius y yo acordamos esto…

- ¿Acuerdo? –exclamó Dian, exasperada-. ¡Se hacen acuerdos para la guerra, para la paz, pero no para hacer el amor!

- ¡Tranquilízate!

- ¡Por Dios, qué irresponsable eres!

Dian salió de la cocina encolerizada, encontrándose frente a frente con Sirius, quien aguardaba con tensión y miedo. Los Weasley miraban sin comprender. Salma salió detrás de su prima, siguiéndola preocupadamente. Dian dio dos pasos para acercarse a Sirius.

- Estas no son cosas que se le ocultan a tu mejor amiga, Black –le dijo apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho.

- Dian, escucha…

- No quiero saber nada de ti hasta que te perdone y eso será hasta los próximos mil años.

- Discutámoslo mejor…

- No tengo nada que discutir con ustedes.

Dian subió a su habitación. Sirius la siguió con la mirada y luego resopló resignado. Salma seguía preocupada y entristecida, la señora Weasley la miró con curiosidad, ella se dio cuenta y asintió.

- Sí, estoy embarazada –afirmó para sus sospechas.

Molly arqueó las cejas y luego miró severamente a Sirius, quien le devolvió una sonrisa pícara, encogiéndose en hombros. Justo en ese momento Harry entraba al salón, había escuchado todo a través de las paredes.

* * *

Remus había sido solicitado por Moody en el Ministerio de Magia, él no había tenido otro remedio que ir, aún siendo domingo por la mañana. Moody estaba paranoico y le había dado los datos sobre los nuevos aspirantes a auror, Alastor creía que se infiltrarían sospechosos y durante más de una hora le dio instrucciones de espionaje. Remus salió del departamento de aurores, entró al ascensor, un grupo de hombres vestidos con finas y relucientes túnicas lo hicieron también, conversaban animadamente y uno de ellos lo miró con mucha atención. 

- ¡Remus, qué tal! –dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Señor Roosevelt –sonrió Remus, sorprendido y gustoso-. Me costó reconocerlo.

- ¡A mí también, Remus! –rió el padre de Dian y Lupin vio esos gestos tan parecidos a los de ella-. No te había visto desde…

- Desde el juicio, señor –dijo Remus.

- Sí, así es –suspiró el señor Roosevelt, sus colegas salieron del ascensor al llegar a su piso, pero él no lo hizo, les indicó con una seña que siguieran-. ¿Y qué haces por aquí en domingo?

- Oh, bueno, seguramente se enteró de lo pasado en Hogwarts… así que Alastor me pidió venir a verificar los nuevos ingresos de aurores.

- ¡Oh, ya veo, interesante! Sí, Dian me contó todo.

Ambos permanecieron callados unos segundos, con las miradas en el suelo. El señor Roosevelt tomó aire y se decidió por decir:

- Es como un milagro que ella se encuentre con nosotros. Ni en mis deseos más desesperados lo hubiese imaginado… -se quedó pensativo, con la misma gracia que Dian lo hacía- pero sucedió. Ahora… creo que lo he echado a perder, como siempre.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- Voy a serte sincero, Remus –respondió el señor Roosevelt, con calma-. Dian nos contó lo sucedido aquella noche en Hogwarts. No sólo el ataque de dementores, sino también tu condición de licántropo.

Remus se sintió apenado y nervioso.

- Lamento que se haya enterado de esa manera.

- Yo también, porque reaccioné mal. Tanto mi esposa como yo creímos que era una locura e irresponsabilidad, tomando en cuenta también la condición de mi hija, que peor aún se ha manifestado hasta ahora –su semblante era de preocupación-. Pero no queremos perderla, no de nuevo, Remus. Intentaré hablar con ella, ofrecerle una disculpa, pero sólo quiero que sepas que no nos oponemos a absolutamente nada. Dian y tú son adultos ya, libres, por lo tanto tienen derecho a vivir como lo deseen.

- Señor yo… no sé cómo…

- No te preocupes, Remus. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarlos por el malentendido –sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Remus-. Yo sé que tú eres el correcto para ella –se encogió en hombros, divertido-. Además, ya es una mujer, aún cuando se siga montando en escobas de quidditch… bueno, yo mismo haría eso de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

- Dian tampoco quiere perderlos de nuevo, sé que pronto se le pasará.

- Tú también la conoces.

* * *

Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta, igual que el resto de los presentes. Salma se sentía incómoda, sobre todo por las miradas repentinas hacia ella y su estómago, en el que ya se percibía una pequeña hinchazón. Sirius se acercó a ella, con una mirada desganada. 

- Me iré a casa –dijo ella, con tristeza-. Te veré luego.

- Sí, mejor descansa –respondió él, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros-. No te preocupes por nada, sé que se le pasará.

- Sí, bueno… eso espero. Creí que se alegraría.

- Está pasando por cosas difíciles –resolvió Sirius, bajó la voz ya que todos observaban por indiscreción-. No deberías afligirte, yo solucionaré todo. No permitiré que nada malo pase. Tú y él estarán siempre seguros conmigo.

- Gracias –Salma lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla para luego desaparecer del salón.

Sirius se giró hacia los demás, abrió los brazos como retándolos.

- Bien, suelten todas sus preguntas ahora, que después no contestaré nada más –dijo, sentándose en el sillón despreocupadamente.

- ¿Sirius… -comenzó Harry, para su padrino no había opinión más importante que la de él- es cierto¿Vas a ser padre?

- Pues todo parece ser que sí, Harry –asintió-. Salma tiene dos meses de embarazo.

- ¡Un momento, un momento! –parecía que Molly Weasley había salido de un trance, se levantó frenéticamente, causándole un susto a Ron, que hasta entonces reparó en la presencia de Harry-. ¿Embarazaste a esa mujer, Sirius Black?

- Está muy claro, Molly –contestó él, exasperado.

- ¿Y… y… tú y ella lo ocultaron todo este tiempo? –exclamó insólita.

- Sí, porque era una simple amistad.

- ¿Amistad¡Un bebé no nace de una amistad! –gritó Molly, con impaciencia-. ¡Con justa razón Dian está furiosa!

- Dian tiene problemas con su prima, eso es todo.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerte responsable de un hijo, Sirius?

- Molly, hace tiempo te morías por verme tener hijos, pues ahora es tiempo de que te alegres.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Molly, que se había quedado insatisfecha con esa contestación, apretó los labios y no pudo decir nada más pues Remus llegaba, saludando a todos.

- ¡Remus, tienes que hablar con Sirius, hazlo, hazlo! –señaló Molly, apresurada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lupin, confundido-. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque acaba de cometer una barbaridad! –exclamó Molly.

- Voy a ser padre, Lunático –sonrió Sirius, sin mucho complejo.

Remus al principio no entendió de lo que se trataba, estaba sorprendido y desorientado, luego sonrió de par en par y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.

- ¡Esa es una excelente noticia! –exclamó Lupin-. ¿Pero cómo? Es decir¿cuándo¿Quién?

- Salma –respondió Sirius, fácilmente.

- ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Lupin, completamente pasmado-. ¿Dónde está Dian?

- Arriba, tú sabes, no lo tomó bien –dijo Sirius.

- Vaya…

Remus se disculpó y subió hacia la habitación de Dian.

- Tendrás que adaptar una habitación para la criatura –comenzó hablando rápidamente-. Y sacar a ese feo elfo doméstico que lo asustará.

- Molly, por favor –Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá.

- ¡Estoy pensando en lo que tú nunca pensarías! –replicó la señora Weasley-. También cambiaremos cortinas, haremos limpieza a conciencia. ¡Oh, pasaré unos remedios caseros Salma, que le vendrán muy bien!

- Molly… -dijo Sirius, apretando los dientes.

Dian había abierto las puertas de su armario de par en par, frenética y rápidamente sacaba su ropa y túnicas con la varita. Sobre la cama había dos baúles grandes de madera, con esquinas doradas, donde había metido ya algunos libros y pertenencias. Remus llamó a la puerta, dos, tres y cuatro veces, al ver que ella no respondía entró de todas formas. Dian no le prestó atención y siguió en su trabajo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él, confundido.

- Me voy –respondió Dian, de malagana-. No puedo estar aquí un minuto más.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó él-. ¿Por qué¿A dónde piensas ir?

- ¡No lo sé, ya me las arreglaré!

Remus se acercó a ella y detuvo su mano, la varita dejó caer una fina túnica, Dian frunció el ceño y miró a Lupin con desgano.

- No es justo lo que me hicieron, Remus –dijo ella, sentándose en la cama, con las manos sobre la frente-. No es justo.

- Tranquila –Lupin le acarició la espalda-. Es una maravillosa noticia¿por qué no estás feliz por tu prima y por Sirius? Es tu mejor amigo.

- Estuvieron ocultándose todo este tiempo –respondió Dian, con frustración-. ¡Ni siquiera iban a decírmelo! Si no la hubiese embarazado jamás me hubiese enterado –dijo con rabia-. ¡Hasta el elfo doméstico sabía que Salma venía cuando yo no estaba!

- Quizá iban a decírtelo –dijo Lupin, pensativamente-. Pero no era el momento.

- Es que no lo entiendes, Remus –negó Dian-. Salma siempre me ha hecho este tipo de cosas, siempre se involucra en algo y hace pensar a los demás que está bien –las mejillas de Dian estaban ruborizadas- mientras que mi vida es conflictiva y llena de problemas, parece que Salma nunca se preocupa.

- Dian¿te das cuenta que hablas como una niña pequeña? –preguntó Remus, cautelosamente-. Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad esta vez. Está esperando un hijo, que será también el hijo de tu mejor amigo. Tu sobrino, tu sangre.

- Salma siempre ha dicho que ella no tiene nada Roosevelt –señaló Dian-, y tiene razón. No sé qué tan cercano sea ese niño para mí… aún cuando él no tenga la culpa de estas acciones.

- Entonces piensa que será como Harry. Lily era como una hermana para ti, tú quieres tanto a Harry que no necesitas un lazo familiar con él para hacerlo.

- No, Lupin, Harry es distinto –Dian sonrió tristemente-. Lily hizo por mí cosas que jamás olvidaré, ni siquiera esa maldición borró los hermosos recuerdos que tengo de ella. Harry es otro caso, él es el hijo de dos amigos que nunca me fallaron. Pero Black ahora lo hizo.

- Entiéndelo, aún cuando parezcamos viejos no hemos madurado lo suficiente.

- A eso me refiero¿cómo se atreve a traer a un niño al mundo cuando ni siquiera puede cuidar de sí mismo? Harry es su ahijado, se supone debe cuidar de él, y hasta que llegué a esta casa sacó los boggarts del desván.

- Vamos, Dian, tú conoces a Sirius, merece una oportunidad.

Dian guardó silencio, mirando sus manos, suspiró y luego resopló.

- Remus, mi mayor temor es que esto no sea por Sirius, ni por el bebé –dijo con la mirada cristalizada-. Temo que sea por mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo… discutí con mis padres –Dian le miró con preocupación-. Les dije la verdad, que eras licántropo, que esa misma noche estuve a punto de transformarme en lo que más temían. Ellos enloquecieron y comenzaron a decir que actuaba como una niña… dijeron que pensara en mi futuro… en mi vida contigo, en los hijos que tendríamos –se enjugó una lágrima-. Yo les dije que no quería nada de eso, sólo estar contigo –hizo una pausa y se le cortó la voz-. Pero la verdad es que sí quiero… y tengo mucho temor.

- No debes temer a nada, tantos años hemos esperado para estar juntos –Remus sonrió gentilmente-. Justo hoy me encontré con tu padre, en el ministerio.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó ella, perturbada-. ¿Te dijo algo?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, se portó muy amable conmigo –asintió Remus-. Además, me ofreció una disculpa por haber reaccionado a lo de mi licantropía.

- ¿Él te lo dijo? –preguntó Dian, sorprendida.

- Sí y también dijo que tanto tu madre como él quieren hacer las paces contigo.

- Ya deben saber lo de Salma, verás que estarán tan contentos que ya se habrán olvidado de mí.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Dian Roosevelt? –preguntó Lupin, divertido-. Anda, es una buena noticia –le limpió el rostro-. No te preocupes, tendremos hijos sólo si tú quieres, y si no, compramos un hipogrifo… pero estoy seguro que el nuestro sería más lindo que el de Sirius.

Dian sonrió y se abrazó a él.

* * *

- Ahora que el bebé nazca tendrán que irse esas peligrosas escaleras, piezas filosas y esta cocina debe estar ordenada y limpia –decía la señora Weasley, apresuradamente mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa. 

- Nada de eso se irá, Molly –dijo Sirius, tranquilamente, leyendo el Profeta con una taza de café-. Todo seguirá siendo exactamente igual.

- ¡Cuando un bebé llega a casa nada es igual, Sirius! –exclamó ella, blandiendo un cucharón-. ¡He criado a siete y sé de lo que estoy hablando!

- Sí, pero dudo que este bebé se críe aquí –dijo nuevamente él, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué? –replicó Molly-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Pues… esta será su casa, indudablemente, pero no pasará todo el tiempo. Vivirá con su madre y ella lo traerá cada semana…

- ¿QUÉ? –la señora Weasley estaba sirviendo una tostada caliente al hambriento Ron, la dejó caer sin fijarse, la tostada se empalmó justo en la mano del chico, quien chilló de ardor-. ¿Cómo que "vivirá con su madre"¿Y ella con quién va a vivir¿Acaso no te vas a hacer responsable de tu propio hijo?

- Ya te he dicho que vendrá cada semana, Molly –contestó Sirius, despegando la vista del periódico por primera vez.

- ¡Cielo santo¿No vas a casarte con Salma? –preguntó la mujer encolerizada y todos observaron a Sirius con confusión.

- No –respondió resuelto y sin temor-. No hay motivo para estar juntos.

- ¿Y ese bebé qué significa entonces? –gritó ella, con las manos sobre sus caderas.

- Este es un asunto delicado, Molly, que no debería discutirse aquí, delante de todos, ni gritándolo para que se escuche hasta Hogsmeade –dejó el periódico en la mesa, suspirando-. Te aclararé que Salma y yo sólo salíamos, nos frecuentábamos, éramos amigos, ella me contó sus problemas y me expresó sus deseos por ser madre. Yo estoy solo, algún día me haré viejo y, como tú y Andrómeda bien me recordaron, debería tener mi propia sangre para no estarlo. Esa es la respuesta.

Harry estaba justo al lado de Ron, la situación era muy incómoda pues Ginny también se encontraba ahí. Harry deseaba saber de Hermione más que nada en el mundo. Kreacher daba alaridos, se tapaba la boca para no gritar todo lo que tenía que decir, todos en la sala se extrañaron con el raro comportamiento del elfo, pero pronto Sirius entendió. Su prima Andrómeda sonreía, con su aspecto como siempre elegante, llegaba de visita con su hija Nymphadora, quien había cambiado su cabello a un verde escandaloso y saludó a todos gustosamente.

- ¡El viejo Sirius Black! –le abrazó Andrómeda.

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- Vaya, es una excelente noticia –dijo Andrómeda rebosante-. Vine en cuanto me llegó la carta. No recuerdo la última vez que me hiciste caso, pero sin duda esta ha sido la mejor ocasión.

- No creíste que iba a echar por la borda tus comentarios¿o sí? –sonrió Sirius-. Siéntate, por favor. Anda, Tonks.

- ¿No interrumpimos? –preguntó la chica, mirando a todos reunidos y sentándose con su madre.

- Oh, no, es una reunión de rutina –sonrió Sirius, irónicamente.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos? –saludó Tonks.

- ¡Harry, qué gusto verte! –Andrómeda lo abrazó fuertemente.

La señora Weasley se sorprendió al ver a Andrómeda.

- ¡Andrómeda, querida, cuánto tiempo!

- ¡Qué tal, Molly¿Qué te ha parecido la noticia? –sonrió felizmente.

- Oh… bueno –Molly hizo una mueca extraña-, me tomó por sorpresa.

- Ya sabes, así es Sirius –contestó despreocupada, luego se dirigió a su primo, quien se sentía más aliviado con su presencia-. ¿Y dime, qué tal es la futura madre¿Es guapa? Me imagino que sí.

- Es una Roosevelt –dijo Sirius, sonriente. El comentario no agradó a Tonks.

- Oh, vaya… ¿una Roosevelt?

- Prima de Dian.

- ¡Entonces debe ser muy guapa!

- Puedes apostarlo –rió Sirius, orgullosamente y Molly explotaba de furia.

- ¡Qué maravilla, Sirius! –exclamó Andrómeda-. Creí que la familia Black ya se había extinguido.

- Bueno, no sé qué tan parecido vaya a salir a los Black –dijo Sirius, pensativamente.

- Salma es un poco parecida a ti, Sirius –dijo Ginny, divertida-. Tiene el mismo cabello.

- Tienes razón –dijo Sirius arqueando las cejas-. No lo había notado.

- Al menos la familia va a crecer –dijo Andrómeda, pero pronto su expresión cambió por preocupación-. Sirius, también estoy aquí por una razón muy importante.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él, con curiosidad.

- Desde lo que sucedió en Hogwarts no he dejado de pensar en algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hace un par de días me encontré con Narcisa, de nuevo –dijo Andrómeda, con preocupación-. Pobre, nunca la había visto tan mal.

- ¿De verdad?

- Está demacrada y delgada. Dora también la vio.

- Sí –afirmó Tonks, rápidamente-. La encontramos en el Callejón Diagon, salía de Gringotts.

- Es extraño –murmuró Sirius-. ¿Crees que haya alguna relación con lo sucedido en Hogwarts?

- Sin duda –afirmó Andrómeda, todos se habían quedado ávidos con la afirmación-. Lucius debe estar suelto, te lo dije, Sirius.

- Es que eso es imposible, Andrómeda –negó Sirius, que con la sola idea se enfadó-. No he podido conversar con Kingsley respecto a ello, pero estoy seguro que si dejaron libre a Lucius no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber hecho algo aquella noche.

- Pero, Sirius¿por qué Dumbledore? –intervino Harry, repentinamente-. ¿Por qué esa noche ese dementor se dirigió a él y no a cualquiera de nosotros?

- Harry tiene razón –dijo Tonks-. He creído necesario investigar un poco más. Draco aún está en el colegio.

Harry recordó todo aquello que Draco le había dicho respecto a Dian, estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero pensó que no era conveniente. No delante de todos, mucho menos de Tonks, era algo que debía discutir con su padrino a solas.

- Te parecerá descabellada la idea, pero quiero conversar con Narcisa, pensaba irla a buscar uno de estos días –dijo Andrómeda.

- ¿Qué? –Sirius se sobresaltó tanto que casi se levanta del asiento-. ¡Pero Andrómeda eso es muy peligroso!

- Lo mismo dijo Ted, pero te aseguro que seré muy precavida.

Sirius no podía decirle que no. Después de todo ellas eran hermanas, si él tuviese a su hermano vivo estaba seguro que también hubiese intentado todo por permanecer en paz con él. Andrómeda sonrió al ver el rostro sereno de su primo y se levantó.

- Debemos irnos –nuevamente abrazó a su primo-. Estoy muy contenta con tu noticia, puedes decirle a Salma que ese niño estará bien en la familia.

- Gracias –Sirius asintió despidiéndose de ellas.

Unos pasos se escucharon, acercándose. La puertita de la cocina se abrió. Harry se dio cuenta de la expresión lívida que adquirió el joven rostro de Tonks.

- ¿Andrómeda? –preguntó la voz desconcertada de Dian.

Andrómeda giró, sorprendida, Dian se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Tonks no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, nadie, excepto Sirius, sabía que ambas se conocían tan bien.

- Mírate, por Dios, qué bella estás. Los años no pasan por ti, Roosevelt –sonrió Andrómeda.

- No digas eso, mírate tú –dijo gustosa, pero de pronto, recordó que era la madre de Tonks, que ella estaba a su lado y que ese momento era muy incómodo. En su juventud jamás hubiese creído que la hija de una querida amiga sería su rival.

- Me da tanto gusto verte y saber que la familia será tan cercana –dijo Andrómeda. Sirius guardó silencio nerviosamente, pues Andrómeda había mencionado algo sumamente delicado.

- Lo sé –asintió Dian, pacientemente-. También me da gusto. ¿Ya te vas?

- Es una pena que no pueda quedarme un poco más –se disculpó mientras su hija aparentaba que Dian no existía-. Pero pronto volveré, debemos hablar y mucho.

- Ha pasado tanto.

- Claro, regresaré. Vamos, Dora –Andrómeda indicó a su hija, Tonks se despidió y salió tras su madre, luego de pasar muy cercana a Dian.

Dian se sentó, al lado de Sirius, la señora Weasley le ofreció café, ella lo aceptó, lo bebió, mientras Sirius esperaba de ella algo más. Tal vez un golpe, pero Dian ya se lo había pensado mucho. Remus se había ido, pero ella le quería tanto que, como siempre, se había dejado vencer por sus palabras.

- Sirius –dijo al fin ella, él le prestó atención-, espero que cuides bien de mi sobrino.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo, sabía que todo estaría bien.

* * *

La noticia de la espera del nuevo Black se regó rápidamente. Harry se alegraba por su padrino, no habían podido conversar a solas después de eso, pero estaba seguro que sería una nueva vida para él y que si sus padres vivieran estarían igualmente gustosos. Pero Harry aún no tenía noticias de Hermione, la chica había desaparecido después de la discusión con Ron. Harry había tenido que soportar verlo a él y fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon. Estaba sentado en la hierba, fuera en el jardín, Ron se unió a él, se sentó a su lado, parecía sereno. 

- ¿No sabes nada de ella? –preguntó el pelirrojo, pausadamente.

- No –respondió Harry.

- Temo haber arruinado todo esta vez –aquello le había salido tan sincero a Ron que Harry le creyó-. Sé que no la merezco.

- Ron, no hablemos de esto…

- Debe ser ahora o nunca, Harry –contestó Ron, con rapidez-. Necesito que me digas una cosa.

- No sé si debamos hablar.

- Por favor.

Ron era su mejor amigo, tenía que escucharlo. Harry resopló y asintió.

- ¿Estás enamorado de Hermione? –Ron lo preguntó haciendo gestos propios de él, tanto que Harry sintió que se trataba de una pregunta cualquiera, pero que no merecía una respuesta cualquiera.

- Sí, estoy enamorado de ella –dijo mirándolo ya sin remordimiento-. Lamento que esto se haya convertido en un problema. Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz.

- Sí, yo siempre quise eso, pero conmigo no puede serlo –asintió Ron, con pesar-. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella, Harry –Harry levantó la vista, con sorpresa-. Sólo si tú estás dispuesto a merecerla.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ron?

- Si no vas a hacerla feliz no deberías intentarlo. Pero si ella te elige a ti yo no aspiraré a nada más.

- Ron…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Uno sabía que no amaba más a esa chica y el otro, que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

* * *

La mañana del lunes, en el colegio, todo regresó a la normalidad. Se hablaba del ataque de los dementores como algo pasajero. Los alumnos habían regresado en calma y tranquilidad. Los chicos intentaban tener paz entre ellos también. Ron y Harry se hablaban momentáneamente. Cuando Harry se encontró con Hermione, la chica le saludó con un beso discreto, que nadie nunca vio. 

De la misma manera discreta, la relación de Dian y Lupin marchaba en Hogwarts. La señora Weasley no había tenido tiempo de propagar la noticia después de lo de Sirius, pues aquella meritaba más escándalo que cualquier otra cosa. Sirius también había guardado el secreto de lo sucedido la noche de luna llena. Nadie sabía lo de Dian, por fortuna, ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore. Ella sólo se lo había confiado a su prima y volvería a hablar con ella para reconciliarse.

Las primeras clases habían marchado bien, pero al mediodía se había improvisado una pequeña disputa a la mitad de uno de los pasillos. Neville Longbottom discutía acaloradamente con Ernie Macmillan a cerca de la visión de Harry. Neville defendía fervientemente que efectivamente era un mortífago, pero Ernie había desarrollado una teoría, que incluso Luna apoyaba, donde decía que aquel era un dementor, de otra especie, desarrollado o evolucionado, con otras habilidades. A Hermione le había parecido una locura también, así, pronto, muchos integrantes del ED se unieron a la discusión. Harry fue el último en agregarse, la mirada de Ron le encontró rápidamente, el chico estaba al lado de Luna y cuando se topó con el chico de gafas sólo le sonrió tímidamente.

- Creo que esto debería discutirse en nuestra próxima sesión, Neville –pidió Hermione.

- Es ahora o nunca, Hermione –dijo el chico, determinante.

- Nos meteremos en problemas –insistió ella.

- Anda, piénsalo, Longbottom –decía Ernie, acaloradamente-. Si no estás de acuerdo mejor no debería haber próxima reunión.

- Chicos, no es para tanto –intervino Ginny-. Tranquilícense, nadie sabe con precisión lo que sucedió.

- ¡Yo sí, yo sí! –dijo Luna, llamando la atención de todos-. El profesor Lupin llegó al castillo convertido¿no es extraño que la profesora Roosevelt le siguió y luego él regresó herido? Eso sólo sucede cuando hay enfrentamientos de hombres lobo y vampiros –todos giraron los ojos en blanco y regresaron a la discusión inicial.

- Acéptalo, Longbottom –recalcó Ernie-, o no habrá próxima reunión.

- ¡Es injusto lo que dices, Macmillan! –exclamó Neville, furioso-. ¡Vamos, Harry, repite lo que dijiste de ese dementor!

- Eh… yo… -Harry iba a comenzar a decir, pero el rostro hosco y duro de Snape apareció de pronto, abriéndose paso entre ellos, mirándolos con una expresión de aborrecimiento.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

- Ehm… sólo íbamos a nuestra clase, señor –dijo Neville, nerviosamente.

- ¿A cuál clase, Longbottom¿A la de meterse en asuntos que no incumben? –Snape arrugó el cejo.

- No, no… es que… -contestó Neville, nervioso.

- ¿Creen que los pasillos son el lugar perfecto para pavonearse y exhibirse como los salvadores de Hogwarts? –Snape miraba amenazadoramente a Neville, quien había perdido toda su seguridad con esa cercanía-. ¿Acaso tienen privilegios que los demás no sabemos¡Ah, pero si Potter está aquí! Debí imaginarlo, con tanto héroe reunido –nuevamente Harry se tragó sus palabras y esbozó una sonrisa que a Snape le pareció extraña y atrevida, pero Harry sabía por qué lo hacía.

- ¿Algún problema, Snape? –preguntó Dian, detrás de él. Snape se giró con malhumor.

- Sí, muchos problemas, restaré diez puntos a Gryffindor por cada cabeza que veas aquí –sonrió, fea y mordazmente.

- ¿Y por qué harás eso? –preguntó Dian, tranquila.

- Porque parece que ciertas personas, con una afinidad increíble por quebrantar las reglas, quieren meter las narices donde no les importa –respondió Snape, duramente, mirando severamente a Neville.

- Oh, vaya, eso de narices tú debes saberlo muy bien, Snape –sonrió ella, cruzándose de brazos, los chicos estuvieron a punto de reír, pero la cara de Snape hervía de furia-. Odio tener que decirlo, una vez más, Severus, pero deberías regresar a lo tuyo y dejar a estos chicos en paz.

- Yo obedezco a mis superiores, Roosevelt¿quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? –sus ojos negros entornaron el rostro de ella, con malicia.

- Por lo pronto y por desgracia, somos colegas, Snape –respondió, ella comenzaba a enfadarse-. Lo único que hago es recordarte tus derechos y obligaciones. Y permíteme decirte que gritarle al señor Longbottom no está en ninguna de las anteriores –Neville se sonrojó levemente, Dian le guiñó un ojo.

- Oh, vaya, te sientes muy segura ahora que Lupin está siendo tu defensor día y noche¿no? –dio una risotada de ironía y Dian perdió su paciencia-. Aún cuando existen personas que no confían absolutamente en ti y en tus nuevas buenas acciones.

- Muchachos, vayan a su clase –dijo Dian, con calma. Todos se movieron rápidamente hacia sus respectivos salones, pero Harry se había grabado las palabras de Snape.

- Qué coincidencia que esos dementores llegaron de la misma forma en que atacaron los mortífagos hace muchos, muchos años. Algo que por supuesto tú debes recordar muy bien, Roosevelt. Claro, también éramos colegas en esos días –Snape la miraba retadoramente.

- ¿Qué logras con desprestigiarme, Snape? –dijo ella, se habían quedado solos-. ¿Ahora vas a jugar al héroe?

- Yo sé muy bien quién eres. Mientras todos protegen al pobrecito Potter de tu verdad, yo la sé muy bien.

- No metas a Harry en esto –Dian forzó sus palabras, enfurecida-. Lo único que pasa contigo es que no puedes superar tus viejos rencores. Lamento decirte que no soy Lily, como lo esperabas, y que por desgracia no tengo su misma cualidad de ser indulgente con las personas desagradables como tú –Snape tenía el rostro endurecido-. Si quieres seguir desconfiando de mí, no me importa, Snape. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero si te metes con Harry, entonces me volverás a conocer.

Dian se giró y Snape, tragando babas de coraje, exclamó.

- Bien hecho, Roosevelt, acabas de sentenciar a tu querido Lupin a una luna llena de mucho dolor –recriminó con malicia.

- Que las apariencias no te engañen –Dian le miró con una crueldad superior-. Porque yo, Quejicus, no he perdido la noción de lo que es hacer el mal.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Harry se encontraba en la sala común junto con Neville, aún aturdido por lo ocurrido con Ernie. Neville hablaba mucho, pero Harry escuchaba poco, pues en su cabeza rondaban las palabras de Snape. De pronto, una mano femenina tocó su hombro. 

- ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, claro –Harry se disculpó con Neville, pero el chico no hizo mucho caso.

- Ron me contó lo que pasó –comenzó ella.

- Ginny, yo…

- No tienes nada qué decirme, Harry. Lo entiendo –Ginny parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos-. Yo te quiero, pero no debo retenerte más. Sé que me quieres, pero no de la forma en que yo espero.

- Siempre te querré como una amiga, Ginny, siempre.

- Lo sé, pero no digas eso ahora, porque duele… sólo… intentemos llevar esto lo mejor posible.

- Te lo prometo.

Ginny sonrió, Harry le regaló un último abrazo que tenía otro sentimiento. La chica subió a su habitación y él se quedó con el corazón tranquilo. Parecía que el aire se colaba en sus pulmones de una forma más liviana, tanto que el nombre de Hermione ya no pesaba sobre su alma.

* * *

Dian colocaba un difícil y complicado pensamiento en el pensadero. La noche había caído, se encontraba en su despacho, solitariamente. Se quedó por unos momentos sin nada que hacer, sin nada que decirse, sólo mirando cómo el líquido plateado se disolvía lentamente. Dejó la varita en el escritorio y se recargó sobre él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, concentrada en lo que le preocupaba. Sabía que Snape estaba sospechando de ella y haciendo cualquier cosa para que los demás lo hicieran también, ya no temía por ella, pero sí por Remus, cualquier cosa que estuviese ocurriendo no quería que él estuviese involucrado. 

Llamaron a la puerta y por una hermosa casualidad Remus apareció en la oficina.

- ¿Trabajando? –preguntó al verla tan pensativa y distante.

- No –negó ella-. Sólo estoy pensando –señaló el pensadero.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó él, interesado-. ¿Ha aparecido un nuevo recuerdo?

- No –negó Dian, con pesimismo-. Sólo cosas recientes.

- Me enteré de lo que sucedió con Snape, haré que pare de decir todo lo que…

- No, Lupin –dijo Dian, sujetándole la mano-. Sabes que miente, yo lo sé… pero me parece increíble y frustrante que aún yo no recuerde cómo comenzó esa pesadilla de los mortífagos… no viene nada a mí, ni un solo recuerdo.

- No desesperes, las cosas poco a poco se irán aclarando –le acarició la cara-. Lo único que importa del pasado somos tú y yo y las cosas que recuerdes de eso.

- Te recuerdo más joven y guapo –bromeó ella, acercándose a él, rodeándole el cuello con las manos-. Pero ahora eres un viejito muy atractivo¿lo sabías?

Remus sonrió y ella sintió un hueco en el pecho, cuánto amaba su sonrisa, el pliegue que hacía su bigote en la comisura de su boca. Dian le besó, intensamente, estaba tan estrecha a él que podía oler su dulce aroma, ese perfume tan característico, una mezcla de café y tabaco que le adormecía. Él colocó las manos sobre sus caderas, estaban recargados sobre el escritorio, tan perdidos en su asunto que de pronto perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

Rieron como un par de adolescentes, uno encima del otro. Remus había caído sobre ella, sin hacerle daño. La besó nuevamente, rozándole el cuello, pronto sus manos se deslizaron hasta su blusa, desabrochando los botones. Dian se detuvo en sus ojos, eran los ojos de Lupin, del único hombre que había amado en su vida, ojos que estuvo a punto de nunca volver a ver. Le sonrió, Remus quería todo de ella, desde su alma hasta su cuerpo. Su besó creció en una sofocante pasión, después de tantos años, los corazones les palpitaban tan rápido y tan fuerte como la primera vez, porque esta volvía a ser la primera vez. La primera vez que Dian haría el amor sin temer a perderlo, la primera vez que Lupin le haría el amor a la mujer que no se apartaba de él.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se reconocieron, a pesar de los años, eran los mismos pero con nuevos deseos, nuevas necesidades. Remus la besaba de pies a cabeza, en el suelo frío Dian gemía suplicando más de él. Sus dedos varoniles, suaves y delicados, expertos en ese cuerpo, le concedían todo. En sus senos Remus encontró de nuevo la vida, regresó a ella. Dian había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo había amado desde siempre, juraría ese siempre, amaba a Remus mucho antes de conocerle, lo sabía.

Alumbrados por la única vela del candil estaban tendidos en su ímpetu. Los muros se tragaban sus gemidos, les servían de cómplices en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido. Con un movimiento de Remus, Dian se estremeció, le había extrañado tanto. Y cuando él entró en ella, al fin, a esa tierra desconocida y amada, sus pulsaciones se extendieron. Remus mantuvo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, Dian con la espalda contra el suelo, y su vientre sudaba bajo el abdomen de él. Su respiración y placer se escuchaba sobre el cuello de Remus, quien la dirigía hacia el inmenso mundo de la felicidad eterna, una y otra vez.

Dian recordaba esa sensación y sabía lo que vendría, sus piernas abiertas rodeaban el cuerpo de Remus y sus muslos le abrazaban. Estaban embriagados en un auténtico acto humano, aún cuando parte de ellos no lo fuera, pero era ahí cuando sabían que eran hombre y mujer, amándose y perpetuándose el uno en el otro.

Llegando al éxtasis, el cuerpo de ella se estremeció finalmente, emitiendo un bello sonido de encanto, y en segundos Remus lo hizo también, asiéndose a ella, y cumpliendo con la parte que la naturaleza dicta.

Respiraban agitados, sudorosos y somnolientos. Dian se recostó sobre el pecho de Lupin, percibiendo las marcas que dejaban las llagas en luna llena. Le besó con suavidad y luego en los labios. Él sonrió y no supo cómo estaba en sus brazos la mujer más hermosa del universo. Dian volvió a recostarse sobre él, cerrando los ojos, estaban desnudos en el frío suelo de piedra.

- Lupin… -dijo, con voz baja- ¿qué tan peligroso es que estemos juntos?

- Muy peligroso, pero no imposible –le sonrió él, con un lindo gesto.

Dian se durmió sobre él, anhelando, suplicando, por primera vez a Dios que nunca llegase la luna llena.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NA: Gracias a quienes me han agregado a sus autores e historias favoritas. Espero que dejen muchos comentarios, sino seguiré escribiendo más locuras…**_


	19. VampiroMortífago

**19  
Vampiro-Mortífago**

Comenzó a subir, uno por uno, los escalones de la gran mansión. El olor le penetró en los sentidos, era tan vívido que no se daba cuenta que estaba soñando. Era la mansión Roosevelt, la que había heredado por derecho sanguíneo. Los pisos de mármol relucían debajo de sus pies, se sujetaba del barandal de fina madera, mirando hacia arriba, con curiosidad a lo que pudiese encontrar. Las escaleras eran largas, el techo quedaba tan alto que los ecos eran muy sonoros. Dian avanzaba paso a paso, recorriendo con la mirada los cuadros que estaban en los muros. Tenía un sentimiento extraño al estar ahí. Aquél era un lugar que no era hogar, pero al mismo tiempo, el único sitio donde había permanecido fuera del mundo en aquellos años dolorosos.

Subía y subía, pero no terminaba, comenzó a sospechar que aquella escalera nunca tendría fin. Sintió miedo, un repentino miedo que se apoderó de su cuerpo. De pronto unas voces femeninas gritaron de algún sitio: "¿A dónde vas tan deprisa, Dian? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Perdiste algo?". Ella giró a todos lados, se detuvo con temor, era la voz de una de sus tías abuelas. Nuevamente otra voz se alzó, resonando: "¡La pequeña Dian vuelve a casa! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que perdiste? Vamos, recuérdalo, fue hace veinte años". Por un impulso repentino Dian se detuvo, y giró en dirección contraria, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, pero de la misma manera que al ascender se habían vuelto largas, al bajar la distancia parecía infinita. Los escalones se hacían más grandes y pesados. Esta vez escuchó la voz, la peor de todas, que era tan parecida a la suya, perteneciente a la mujer que era casi el mismo retrato, lo cual siempre le había atemorizado: "No seas cobarde, pequeña Dian. Lo único que tienes que hacer es recordar lo que perdiste. Lo que no le has dicho a ese hombre… te lo callaste y cuando quisiste decírselo se te fue de la cabeza. Basta un segundo para que lo recuerdes. Vamos… adentra en tus memorias… vamos…"

El corazón de Dian se sacudió violentamente, con pánico y terror, nuevamente apareció ante ella la escena donde la sangre fluía por todo el suelo, sangre que surgía de su cuerpo. Otra vez se veía desvanecida y tendida. Quería gritar pero era imposible, el eco de la inclemente voz volvió a sonar: "Después de lo que has hecho con él, al menos merece saberlo". Las palabras habían sonado tan soberbias que Dian temió nunca despertar. Pero milagrosamente, sus ojos se abrieron gracias a un rayo de sol.

Su rostro estaba recargado entre el cuello y el pecho de Remus. Había dormido casi encima de él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, lastimada por la luz, la ventana estaba abierta y la brisa fresca de otoño le enchinó la piel. Estaban cubiertos por las sábanas, en la cama de su habitación. Sonrió y lo miró, dormía plácidamente, incluso con un poco de ronquido que le causó mucha gracia, su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Ese momentáneo y efímero sentimiento de felicidad se desvaneció al recordar el sueño que había tenido, la pesadilla que le había despertado. Casi amanecía, el azul débil del cielo se avistaba. Dian se cubrió con una de las mantas, y aún abrazada a él, con los ojos cerrados intentó despertarle.

- Lupin… levántate… -le dijo casi como murmullo, por la propia imposibilidad de hacerlo- llegarás tarde.

- Nobbb eeb taddde… -respondió él, por inercia, sin despertar, con un roquido.

- Va a salir el sol, me voy a derretir –bromeó ella, aún unida a su pecho.

- Es tarde –dijo él, de pronto. Abrió los ojos, el alborotado cabello de Dian no lo dejaba ver bien.

- Anda, levántate, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta –le pidió ella.

- Contigo así es imposible…

- Dije que te levantaras tú, no que yo iba a hacerlo –sonrió ella, sin moverse-. Tendrás que llevarme así a todos lados.

- Bueno, sería muy interesante ver la cara de mis alumnos contigo… así… considerando la poca ropa que llevas ahora –rió él, con malicia.

- No voy a moverme –negó ella.

Lupin le acarició el rostro y la besó, de esa manera pudo recostarla nuevamente en la cama.

- No seas terca, Roosevelt –le dijo, separándose de ella, envolviéndose en las sábanas para tomar su ropa.

- Oh, no –se quejó ella, cubriéndose la cara-, ahora tendré que pasar un día entero solitariamente, gritando a todos, sin que me hagan caso… -bostezó.

- Quisiera ver que realmente no te hagan caso –sonrió él y le besó la punta de la nariz.

Lupin comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Dian se incorporó, tenía la fresca sensación de que su sueño había ocurrido. Se quedó callada, lo cual a él le pareció muy extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, con los pantalones puestos, sentándose al lado de ella.

- He tenido varias pesadillas, ¿sabes? Han sido tan reales que me han asustado –hizo una pausa y luego sonrió con pesimismo-. Qué tonta debo parecerte.

- Claro que no, esas pesadillas deben tener una explicación. Dime, ¿qué soñaste?

- Nada –dijo ella, desviando la vista, restándole importancia-. Quizá estoy enloqueciendo.

Durante todo el día Dian estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos. Aún dando clases se le escapaban algunos segundos en los cuales meditaba a cerca de su sueño. Era todo tan repetitivo que le producía un inquietante miedo. Tal vez esas imágenes intentaban decirle algo. Posiblemente, esas cosas que no lograba recordar. Le sería de ayuda regresar a la mansión de su abuelo, pero también temía que sus padres, su prima o Lupin se enfadaran con ella, después de todo, sabía que el origen de sus problemas había sido ir a ese lugar. Muchas veces, pensaba qué hubiera sucedido si nunca hubiese pasado ese verano en la mansión Roosevelt. Probablemente nunca se hubiera enterado de su verdadera condición, y aunque a las demás personas les horrorizaría, ella lo aceptaba y tendría que vivir con ello, pues era parte de sí.

- ¿Profesora?

Dian salió de sus pensamientos, Draco Malfoy la miraba con una expresión de curiosidad.

- Disculpa. Dime, Malfoy.

Para ella era curioso mencionar ese apellido, el hijo de Lucius era tan parecido a él que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no relacionarlos tan directamente, aunque los chicos ya se habían encargado de hacerle saber qué clase de persona había sido Draco en el pasado. Él le seguía mirando con detenimiento.

- Aquí está la reseña de la última clase.

- Ah, bien, Malfoy. Gracias.

Draco regresó a su lugar, mirando de vez en cuando a Dian. A él le habían contado algo que seguramente Harry Potter no sabía, algo que sin duda, le haría cambiar la opinión que tenía de ella.

Sirius entró al despacho de Lupin, sigilosamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró. Remus, que escribía tranquilamente, le miró extrañado. Sirius se sentó en una de las sillitas, con expresión de alivio.

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Canuto? –le preguntó Remus con una mirada ansiosa.

- Nada, Lupin, nada… -sonrió cruzándose de brazos- ¿cómo te va?

- Bien, muy bien –sonrió, instintivamente.

- Uhm, ese muy bien debe ir acompañado de unos rizos y un pronunciado escote.

- Canuto…

- Está bien, está bien –rió Sirius-. ¿Dónde está Roosevelt?

- Supongo que en clase.

- Bien, bien… -dijo Sirius, pensativamente- bueno, luego hablaré con ella. Sucede que he charlado con uno de los sanadores de Alice y Frank, en San Mungo. Creo que sería buena idea que Dian los visitara.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó Lupin, dejando su escritura-. ¿Cómo crees que vayan a tomarlo ellos?

- Precisamente eso pregunté, el sanador ha dicho que han presentado una notable mejoría, sobre todo Frank, así que sería bueno para ellos una visita. Además, también sería bueno para Dian.

- Sí, muy cierto… habrá que decirle.

- Claro, yo…

Se escuchó un ruido muy lejano, como un estruendo. Remus se extraño, Sirius lo detuvo cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Se quedaron en silencio y los gritos de Snape replicaron por los pasillos.

- El viejo, Quejicus. Siempre dispuesto a las bromas –rió Sirius, con una mueca infantil de satisfacción.

Ron Weasley no se podía concentrar. Estaba en la biblioteca, con pergaminos, tintas y plumas regadas sobre una mesita, con los codos recargados sobre la superficie. Tenía que hacer un ensayo para Dian, pero su mente divagaba en un sinfín de cosas. Primero, escribiría que para él, Dian era la mujer más atractiva y sorprendente que había visto sobre la faz de la tierra, pero luego, a sus recuerdos llegaba Hermione, que con su impaciencia, regaños y reclamos también le parecía fascinante. Pero Hermione era un pensamiento que dolía, porque a ella la quería y había hecho todo para perderla. Tenía el cabello rojizo alborotado y despeinado.

- Ron, Ron… -masculló Luna Lovegood, a su lado.

- Ah, hola Luna, ¿qué tal te va?

- Mal, muy mal –respondió ella, sacando una libreta con anotaciones-. Snape me ha dejado muchísimos deberes, y no he podido seguir con la lista "vampirezca"

- Oh, qué mal… -fingió Ron, con las mejillas rojas.

- Lo sé, lo sé –asintió ella, con una mirada vivaz-. Pero aún así he pensado en muchos puntos que… ¿te sucede algo, Ron?

- ¿A mí? –dijo el chico con la vista perdida-. No, ya nada puede sucederme.

- Cuéntame, yo puedo escuchar, sólo sé un poco silencioso porque la bibliotecaria me ha suspendido muchas veces.

- Se trata de Hermione –respondió él, abatido.

- Ah, ya veo… -dijo Luna, con una aparente normalidad que desconcertaba- supe que terminó todo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, bueno… ella ya no estaba contenta, creo que fue culpa mía… pero…

- Ella quiere a Harry.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Ron y la bibliotecaria lo silenció rápidamente-. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –farfulló sorprendido.

- Se le nota, en los ojos. A ambos –afirmó Luna-. Uno puede darse cuenta de eso muy fácilmente.

- Sí, bueno… no sé qué hacer con eso. Él es mi… mejor amigo y ella… no sé qué debe ser de mí.

- Creo que pasas mucho tiempo pensando en eso –respondió Luna-. Deberías hacer otra cosa para sacar eso de tu cabeza, o de lo contrario un día de estos te explotará en mil cachitos rojos… sería desagradable… fascinante, pero desagradable… así que, evita seguir en esas cosas. Con el tiempo sabrás que ella no era la chica para ti.

- ¿Cómo estás segura de eso?

- Porque a ti también se te nota, en los ojos.

* * *

Algunos días después, Sirius había conversado con Dian respecto a los Longbottom. Le había dicho que podrían ir a visitarlos, ellos estaban dispuestos. Dian dudó por un momento, no sabía qué tan difícil le iba a ser eso, pero finalmente aceptó. Con nerviosismo e impaciencia esperó al final de la semana para reunirse con ellos.

En el cuarto piso, en la sala 49, tras unas puertas de cristal, Dian, Sirius y Remus aguardaban. El hospital de San Mungo era tal cual Dian lo recordaba, siempre había movimiento, sanadores entrando y saliendo, pacientes enfermos o enloquecidos, siempre curados. Pero en ese piso, en esa sala especial, estaban quienes nunca se habían podido restablecer. Quienes de por vida tendrían que pasar en esas cuatro paredes, sin ver la luz del sol, ni sentir la brisa de una noche.

Uno de los sanadores salió a su encuentro. Les permitió pasar, sabía a quiénes buscaban. El triste aire de melancolía que se percibía había hecho un nudo en la garganta de Dian. Los enfermos andaban en batas, conduciéndose en las manos de sus cuidadores o familiares. A pesar de estar bien atendidos, las señales de locura en sus miradas y la perturbadora forma de comportarse despertaban una ansiedad humana de lástima y compasión. El sanador había dicho a Sirius que debían ser cautelosos, aunque nunca se había presentado un caso de agresión, era mejor tomárselo con calma.

Se detuvieron justo frente a una cortinilla de pequeños lunares morados. Dian suspiró un poco, casi inaudiblemente, Lupin le sonrió débilmente, intentando hacerla sentir segura. Sirius descorrió la cortina, y los Longbottom se encontraron con la mirada de ellos. Dian sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, las imágenes que aún conservaba de la pareja se desmoronaron en ese segundo. Frank se había levantado de su asiento, había estado jugando con una pieza de ajedrez, una sola pieza que giraba entre los dedos. Frank había sido un buen narrador de los juegos de quidditch, había sido también un buen estudiante de Hufflepuff, gallardo y bien parecido, y por supuesto, había sido un gran auror. Frank estaba tan delgado que había perdido ese rubor rosado en las mejillas que en la juventud se acentuaba bajo el sol. Alice se había acercado también, dejando el tejido en el cual había estado trabajando maravillosamente. Alice había abrazado muy fuertemente a Dian hacía diecisiete años, tan contenta de verla de vuelta, ahora sus pequeños ojos azules se entornaban hacia ella sin poder reconocerla. Su largo cabello negro estaba maltratado, toda ella estaba desgastada, delgada, con prominentes ojeras. Dian sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar ante esa injusticia. Hizo un silencio, como el de un duelo interno por los amigos caídos y estos que habían sido condenados a la locura.

Alice sonrió, Sirius la abrazó con gentileza. Luego ella se dirigió a Remus, quien también la abrazó. Dian se quedó quieta, con tantos recuerdos, pero Alice le sonrió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, suavemente.

- Habías tardado mucho, ¿qué tal te fue en tu viaje? –dijo la mujer, con una expresión ávida.

Dian miró de soslayo a Lupin, sin entender, él arqueó las cejas asintiendo. Dian tragó saliva y comenzó a decir.

- Bien, Alice, me fue bien… -no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pero Alice seguía sonriéndole- tú… ¿me recuerdas?

- ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo! –exclamó Alice, luego hizo un ademán a Frank que se acercó-. ¡Frank, mira, es Dian! ¿Ves? ¡Es ella! ¿Cómo no te voy a recordar si hace poco que te vi?

Frank se acercó, como examinándola con la mirada y luego se alegró también.

- ¡Dian! Hola, hola… -dijo estrechándole la mano. Dian sonrió con el gesto.

- Tenías razón, Remus –Alice se había sentado en su sofá-, Dian está más hermosa que nunca.

Frank regresó a su lugar, Sirius, Remus y Dian se sentaron en el sillón de las visitas. Dian no comprendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo está Lily, Dian? –preguntó Alice, tejiendo despreocupada y manualmente, hacía mucho que no usaba una varita.

- ¿Lily? –preguntó Dian, extrañada.

- Sí, ¿cómo está? –Alice seguía sonriendo tanto que a Dian le dolió. Sirius carraspeó un poco y ella entonces comprendió.

- Está bien, muy linda como siempre –asintió Dian, sintiendo que una lágrima iba a salírsele, extraño tanto a Lily que deseó estuviese viva para no seguir mintiendo.

- Me lo imagino, sí, de veras me lo imagino. ¿Y Harry? ¡Ni lo digas, debe ser idéntico a su padre! ¡Ya debe andar gateando por toda la casa, tirando cosas, rompiéndolas!

- Sí, algo parecido –afirmó Dian.

- ¿Y James? –preguntó Alice, por algún extraño motivo Frank permanecía callado-. ¿Siguen viajando en esa moto tuya, Sirius?

- Sí, algunas veces, ahora menos que antes, Alice –respondió Sirius, naturalmente, Dian, que estaba a su lado, lo vio parpadear muy rápido, sabía que le dolía también hablar de un James vivo que no existía.

- Me alegro, me alegro mucho –sonrió Alice, resuelta-. Deben decirles que vengan a visitarnos, sabemos que estaremos pocos días aquí, pero aún así los extrañamos –Alice suspiró y luego se dirigió a Remus-. ¿Y cómo es estar casado, Remus? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado?

- Sí, cada vez se vuelve más fácil –sonrió Remus, Dian comenzaba a entender que Alice se había quedado paralizada en el tiempo, aún cuando ellos ya no tenían el aspecto de jóvenes de veinte años.

- Cuéntenme más de su boda, ya sabes Remus, me encanta oír la historia una y otra vez –dijo Alice, dejando su tejido frenéticamente-. Ahora que estás aquí Dian será más fascinante, y debemos disculparnos por no haber asistido, pero las órdenes de Dumbledore, de permanecer aquí, claro por un corto período de tiempo… ¿Verdad, Frank? –él asintió y regresó la mirada a Dian, extrañamente en él se veía más serenidad que Alice-. Entonces, díganme, ¿cómo fue su boda?

- Bueno, ya sabes, fue una ceremonia pequeña –comenzó Remus, tranquilamente, ya había contado aquello muchas veces antes-. Con poca gente, pero fue, linda… sí…

- ¿Cómo fue tu vestido, Dian? –preguntó Alice, emocionada.

- ¿Mi vestido? –Dian se extrañó, miró nerviosamente a Remus-. Bueno… fue de… color perla, largo, con medio velo de tul.

- Qué hermoso –suspiró Alice-. ¿Y cuándo piensan tener hijos? –regresó a su tejido, rápidamente-. Los hijos son una gran bendición, ¿no? ¡Yo me enteré que teníamos uno! ¿Verdad Frank? Ahora le tejo un suéter, espero que sea su talla correcta –el tejido de Alice era un suéter malva, corto, como para un niño pequeño-. Yo no lo sabía… ¿ustedes lo sabían?

- Sí, Alice –afirmó Sirius-. Se llama Neville.

- Ah, sí, Neville, bonito nombre, ¿no? ¿Se lo pusiste tú, Frank? –su esposo asintió lentamente-. Sí, bueno, es lindo. ¿Y el chico lo es? ¿Tú lo conoces, Dian?

- Sí, es un buen chico.

- ¿De veras? –Alice se alegró tanto que tejió más rápido-. Espero que sea buen amigo de Harry, y que la abuela lo esté cuidando bien. Neville, sí, es un buen nombre. ¿Podrían decirle que lo echo de menos?

- Se lo diremos –respondió Remus.

- Gracias, también agradecería que lo vigilaran un poco, por si llegase a tener problemas por ahí.

Esa expresión de ingenuidad y la sonrisa maternal que había visto Dian en el rostro de Alice, le afectaron demasiado, deseaba que de alguna manera su problema se solucionara, que alguien milagrosamente le recobrara la cordura, quería verle de nuevo viva, porque aquello era tan lastimoso como la muerte.

- Deberíamos marchar ya –sugirió Sirius, levantándose lentamente del sofá.

- Pero… -iba a comenzar, Dian, iba a decir que se suponía que explicarían que no había muerto y que todo había sido un error, pero no veía el caso, porque aparentemente los Longbottom seguían viviendo en el pasado.

- Sí, es hora de irnos –dijo Remus, Frank había dejado su pieza se ajedrez, se levantó y estrechó las manos de los tres.

- Volveremos otro día, Frank –dijo Dian, sonriente.

- Estoy muy feliz, muy contento, de que no hayas muerto –susurró Frank, mientras Alice desbarataba su tejido, Dian arqueó las cejas muy sorprendida-. No entiendo ahora qué sucedió, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

Dian no supo qué decir y abrazó a Frank. Alice se acercó a ella, con mucha alegría.

- ¡Vuelvan pronto! Y la próxima vez traigan a Lily y a James con ustedes.

Frank tomó el brazo de su esposa, con una sonrisa y la condujo nuevamente hasta su sillón. Sirius corrió la cortina y salieron de la sala 49.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Dian, angustiada.

- Alice aún no recupera la percepción del tiempo y de la realidad –respondió Remus, con calma-. Su cerebro no asimiló la muerte de James y Lily, además de las lesiones graves del crucio.

- Pero Frank…

- Frank está recuperándose –siguió Sirius-. Pero no ha querido dejar sola a Alice, de alguna manera le hace compañía en el dolor.

- Ni siquiera recuerda que tuvo un hijo…

- A veces lo recuerda, otras veces no –contestó Lupin, ahora caminaban por los pasillos de San Mungo-. Depende de su estado anímico. Ahora estaba contenta por haberte visto. Ella creía que estabas de viaje, estos últimos años en los que he venido de visita siempre preguntaba por ti, y yo tenía que inventar historias que la consolaran.

- ¿Inventaste nuestra boda?

- Bueno… -Lupin, sonrió con nostalgia.

* * *

Dian llegó a casa de sus padres aún con el sentimiento delicado que le había provocado haber visto a sus viejos amigos en aquellas condiciones. Aunque le había reconfortado saber que Frank se había recuperado notablemente, aún le lastimaba Alice, aquellas expresiones que tenía, vagas, de total desorientación. Reflexionó sobre lo que había sucedido a la muerte de James y Lily. Todos quienes habían sobrevivido a esos oscuros tiempos ahora tenían una vida poco usual, por no decir "dañada". Sirius y Lupin eran perfecto ejemplo de ello. Habían sufrido tanto, entre inculpaciones, enfermedades, locura, etc. Y ella misma, quien a tantos años de edad parecía recobrar todo lo perdido día con día

Pero ahora todo parecía que marcharía mejor. Sirius de alguna manera estaba emocionado por la idea de su hijo. Dian lo había notado, aunque el merodeador no quisiera ser tan efusivo, era evidente que le producía mucha felicidad. A ella le comenzaba a agradar la idea de que hubiese un nuevo integrante en la familia Roosevelt. En ese momento apareció en el salón de la casa, su padre leía el periódico, sentado al lado de la chimenea, que producía un abrasador calor. El señor Roosevelt se sorprendió un poco al verla, sonrió y apartó el diario del Profeta.

- Hola papá –saludó ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, se acercó, le besó la mejilla fuertemente, como cuando era niña-. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

- Tu madre está horneando galletas, pensaba enviártelas, pero ahora se pondrá feliz al verte aquí –contestó el señor Roosevelt-. ¡Siéntate, siéntate!

- Eh… ¿ha venido Salma por aquí? –preguntó con cautela.

- Sí, ha venido –asintió su padre, pero sin mucha efusión-. ¡Mirna, ven, mira quién está de visita!

La señora Roosevelt llegó rápidamente hasta el salón, llevaba un delantal con adornos florares, demasiado fino para cocinar, Dian sonrió con ese detalle, jamás había visto a su madre de esa forma tan hogareña. La señora Roosevelt atravesó el salón a grandes zancadas hasta dirigirse a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y Dian aspiró el suave aroma de canela que despedía el delantal.

- ¡Sabía que no duraría mucho! –decía su madre, acariciándole el rostro-. Ya no estás molesta, ¿verdad, cielo? Di que no, por favor.

- No, lo estoy –sonrió Dian-. ¡Pero me molestaré si no me das una galleta de esas que cocinas!

- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan glotona como tu padre? ¡Ya casi están! –exclamó la señora Roosevelt, con excesiva felicidad.

- ¿Glotón yo? –repuso su padre, Dian sonrió divertida-. Pero dime, hija, ¿cómo está Remus?

- Bien, está bien –respondió extrañada por la pregunta.

- Me alegro mucho.

- Sé que hablaste con él –comenzó ella, mesuradamente-. Eso me tranquilizó bastante, gracias.

- Oh, no, tenía que hacerlo –sonrió su padre-. Tu madre y yo hemos ya hablado de eso y estamos de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que tú decidas.

- Por supuesto –reafirmó su madre, aún contentísima.

Dian mostró una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo sabía que sus padres nunca cambiarían demasiado. Siempre habría algo que les preocupara de ella, y estaba segura que apenas llegara la primera luna llena estarían al pendiente de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo, con el verdadero motivo de preguntar-. ¿Ya han visto a Salma?

- Sí –respondió su padre, con naturalidad. Algo marchaba mal, pensó que ellos estarían rebozando en júbilo o armando un ataque de histeria masivo.

- ¿Y? –insistió Dian, sin comprender-. ¿Les ha dicho que…?

- ¡Oh, lo de su embarazo! Sí, sí, nos lo ha dicho –contestó su madre, sin inmutarse.

Ambos estaban rígidos sobre sus asientos. Dian torció el labio, sospechando, luego los miró con severidad.

- Saben que me molesté con ella, ¿cierto? –les preguntó, tranquilamente.

- Eh… sí, sabemos algo de eso –respondió su padre.

- Pueden estar seguros de que ya no lo esto –afirmó ella-. No tienen que preocuparse. Ya pasó.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó su madre, extrañada, cambiando su expresión seria-. ¿De veras no te molesta?

- No, al contrario, estoy contenta. ¿Ustedes no?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estamos! –exclamó la señora Roosevelt, efusivamente. Dian supo que habían estado intentando no mostrarse tan afectivos a tal cosa sabiendo que a ella no le había agradado aquello-. ¡Es una maravillosa noticia! ¡Un bebé! Un pequeño niño que tendrá manitas pequeñas, piecitos pequeños, mejillas robustas… -la voz de su madre se fue haciendo débil y chillona. El señor Roosevelt sólo sonreía.

- Lo que no entiendo mucho es esa especie de… "trato", que Salma y Sirius tienen –dijo su padre, pensativamente-. ¿Estabas enterada de eso?

- Absolutamente –negó Dian-. Esa fue mi principal razón para molestarme, pero bueno, luego recordé, lo hecho ya está, ahora que se arreglen ellos.

- Sí, tienes razón –asintió el señor Roosevelt-. Siempre sentí cierta responsabilidad por Salma desde que su padre murió, pero creo que ahora le irán bien las cosas.

Dian asintió, pero por un momento tuvo la arrebatadora sensación de preguntarles a sus padres cómo había sido que ella se había ido de casa. Su padre había dicho aquello de Salma, lo cual le había incomodado un poco. Sabía que el pasado era algo que se debía olvidar, sobre todo con ellos, con los que siempre tenía una muy delicada relación, pero era necesario saberlo para entender lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que se había unido a los mortífagos y que ese era motivo suficiente para ser echada de casa, pero aún así, intuía que había algo más. Iba a decirlo, iba a preguntar, cuando de pronto la figura de Salma apareció en el salón. Cuando vio a su prima se quedó quieta, en unos segundo muy incómodos.

- Tranquila, ya no estoy enojada contigo –dijo Dian, sonriendo-. Ya no voy a gritarte ni nada parecido.

Salma corrió hacia ella, la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos. Apretándola, dejándola sin aire.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto! –chillaba Salma, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve! ¡Ahora todo es perfecto!

- Ouh… -dejó escapar Dian, apretujada entre sus brazos.

- Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Salma, enjugándose las lágrimas-. ¡Estoy tan contenta!

- Lo sé, yo también –dijo Dian, con dificultad.

La señora Roosevelt sollozaba quedamente, su esposo la miró con sorpresa.

- Perdón, pero tú sabes cómo me ponen estas cosas, es tan bello que se lleven bien –suspiraba, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo-. Al fin, mis dos niñas juntas…

- Sí, sí, mujer. Ahora, vamos por esas galletas.

* * *

Transcurrieron algunas semanas. En el castillo comenzaron los preparativos para Navidad. Se adornaron los pasillos, los corredores, los patios, los salones de clases, el gran comedor, el gran salón, todo con guirnaldas, esferas tintineantes, luces mágicas de colores y muérdagos. Algunos estudiantes pasaban debajo de ellos con el único pretexto de besarse. El profesor Flitwick encantaba el distinguido árbol navideño que Hagrid cortaba anualmente. Ya se sentía en el ambiente el ansioso bullicio de los alumnos (y profesores también) de las próximas vacaciones invernales. Con bufandas y abrigos se decían unos a otros qué planes había. Poco antes de las vacaciones se había hecho la lista de quienes se quedarían en el colegio durante las fiestas, y por primera vez Harry estuvo orgulloso de decir que pasaría una Navidad con su verdadera familia. Había prescindido de la lista, pero Neville se acercó silenciosamente para matricular su nombre.

- Hola Harry –saludó distraídamente.

- ¿Qué hay, Neville? –respondió Harry, mirando el semblante entristecido del muchacho-. ¿Te quedarás este año?

- Sí –asintió el chico, dubitativamente-. Mi abuela pasará las fiestas con unos parientes lejanos en Alemania. Yo no quiero ir, así que me quedaré.

- Vaya, ¿y por qué no quieres ir? –preguntó Harry, antes de que Neville escribiera su nombre.

- Oh, bueno, tal vez no estoy de humor esta vez…

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? –saludó Dian repentinamente, en el gran comedor. Ambos muchachos tenían una expresión escuálida-. ¡Eh! Se ven cansados.

- Hola profesora –saludó Neville, tímidamente.

- Son las vacaciones –contestó Harry, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Sintió mucha pena por Neville y había estado a punto de invitarlo a casa para las fiestas.

- Sí, tienen razón, yo también quiero que se acabe esto ya –dejó escapar Dian, con la mirada perdida, pareciendo una adolescente. Luego repuso en Neville que iba a escribir su nombre en la lista-. ¿Te quedas, Longbottom?

- Sí, mi abuela saldrá de vacaciones –respondió el chico, aún sin anotarse, parecía que no quería hacerlo.

- Oh, vaya. Este año se quedarán muy pocos estudiantes –Dian vio que la lista estaba vacía y sintió pena por el muchacho, sobre todo al recordar las palabras de Alice, la madre de Neville y quien fue su amiga en aquellos tiempos-. ¡Eh, Neville! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? La pasaremos bien, ¿cierto, Harry?

- Sí, por supuesto –afirmó el chico, entusiasmado, viendo que Dian había tenido la misma idea-. Ven a Grimmauld Place, Neville, habrá mucha comida y fiesta.

- De eso ni dudes –sonrió Dian, que con sólo imaginarlo se le alegró el rostro-. ¡Vamos! Sirius hará el brindis de Noche Buena y te prometo que habrá destape de corcho con todo y salto, con un poco de suerte caerá en el estofado de Molly o en el ojo bueno de Moody –rió.

- Eh… yo… no sé… -decía Neville, avergonzado, como se sentía cada vez que Dian se portaba amable con él. Lo ponía muy nervioso.

- ¡Anda! –decía Harry.

- No querrás quedarte a ver la narizota de Quejicus, ¿cierto? –musitó Dian, pero aún así, sintió la mirada amenazadora de la profesora McGonagall que estaba lejos de ellos, pero estaba segura que podía escuchar cualquier cosa a su alrededor-. Ustedes no escucharon eso –dijo Dian, temerosa-. ¿Qué dices, Neville?

- Eh… bueno, sí, me gustaría mucho –sonrió el chico, débilmente.

- Eso es –dijo Harry, contento.

- Excelente –dijo Dian-. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a una clase. Ustedes deberían estar empacando.

- Aún tenemos un día más de clases –dijo Harry, extrañado.

- Sí, bueno… pero ya deberían estar divirtiéndose, yendo a Zonko, aventándole bombas fétidas a Peeves o algo así…

Dian guardó silencio pues nuevamente la mirada de la profesora McGonagalle se cernía, desde lejos, sobre ella.

- Eh… nos vemos luego, chicos –dijo yéndose apresuradamente.

En ese tiempo transcurrido, la relación de Lupin y Dian había sido maravillosa, tanto que ni ella podía creerlo. Se las habían ingeniado para ocultar lo que sucedía entre ellos, nadie sabía lo que ocurría. La señora Weasley aparentemente no había corrido la noticia y Dian supo que era algo que había que agradecer a Sirius. De esa manera, aún estando juntos y frecuentándose en los corredores, no eran sospechosos de nada. Ni siquiera entre los propios profesores. Se ocultaban muy bien y se las arreglaban para verse por las noches en una que otra ocasión. Algo que habían aprendido muy bien en la adolescencia.

En otro punto del castillo, Ron regresaba del campo de quidditch, había estado entrenando solitariamente. Lo había preferido así. Pudo haber invitado a Harry, después de todo se habían vuelto a hablar, pero aún la amistad que había entre ellos estaba algo fracturada. De la misma manera, evitaba encontrarse con Hermione, ya no andaban los tres juntos por el castillo, ni iban a Hogsmeade, él intentaba separarse de ellos, pero parecía que tanto Harry como Hermione también se evitaban en su presencia, quizá para respetar un poco de lo que había sucedido. Ron estaba tranquilo con eso, pero aún así necesitaba tiempo para pensar cosas. Estaba sucio y con hojitas marchitas en el cabello, despeinado y cansado. Caminó por uno de los pasillos, directo a la sala común, cuando de pronto, con la velocidad de una bludger, se cruzó Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Qué tal, Ron! –saludó la chica, alegremente, con su típica libretita en mano-. ¡Tripas descuajeringadas danzantes! ¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello?

- ¿Eh? –dijo el chico, aturdido, tocándose el enmarañado pelo y quitándose una de las hojas-. Ah, estuve practicando. ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Ya sabes, la lista vampirezca –sonrió Luna, con los ojos más brillosos que de costumbre-. ¿Quieres escuchar mi nueva teoría?

- Eh… no sé, Luna, estoy algo cansado…

- Anda, por favor.

- Eh… bueno, está bien.

- ¡Perfecto! –Luna comenzó a leer-. "Las habilidades de un auténtico vampiro, que se hace pasar por humano, van desde lo posible hasta lo inimaginable. Tales pericias pueden sobresalir en cosas tan comunes y corrientes como lo son actividades de nuestra vida diaria, así como en el ajedrez mágico, donde su sentido agudo para orientarse les avisa de las jugadas que son premeditadas, o en el tiro de dardos a la diana, donde prefieren usar a un humano y acuchillarlo con los dardos con toda intención de que su sangre se riegue y así puedan beberla por "casualidad" –Ron se había estremecido y reído con esa ocurrencia de Luna-. Y quizá, tal vez, en el quidditch, donde los movimientos son difíciles y precisan una tremenda coordinación y equilibrio para mantenerse en el aire. No está comprobado que los vampiros puedan volar, sin embargo, se sabe que pueden asegurarse con el viento y hacer maniobras que nadie más sería capaz de ejecutar. Estas sospechosas pistas, publicadas alguna vez por '_El Quisquilloso'_, en su edición de mayo de 1968, hicieron gran escándalo –al menos en sus pocos subscriptores-, pues alzaron a la vista dudas sobre las capacidades deportivas de jugadores de primera liga, como lo son Thomas J. Turner, William Hickey, Friedrich Musso y, por supuesto, Victorio Roosevelt".

Ron se había quedado atónito con tales palabras, por primera vez, e incluso dudando de su cordura, creyó en una enloquecida idea de Luna. Parecía ser muy verdadero lo que acababa de decir. Se sorprendió al tener las pistas tan claras. Sabía al punto al que la chica quería llegar.

- Estás diciendo que…

- Si la profesora Roosevelt ha sido tan maravillosa en el quidditch, es por ello, por ese don especial que ninguno de nosotros seres humanos corrientes tenemos y que genéticamente heredó.

- Es que… vaya –musitó Ron, pensativamente-. Nunca la he visto volar, pero Harry me contó que es sorprendente.

- Tenemos que hacerla volar, Ron –sonreía Luna, entusiasmada-. Dices que habrá una cena de Noche Buena en Grimmauld Place, ¿cierto?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Bueno, mi padre viajará a México, por unos asuntos de pirámides o ruinas místicas, así que me quedaré sola para las fiestas. Iré a Grimmauld Place y haremos que Dian vuele.

- Oh… -dijo Ron, sorprendido por la autoinvitación de la chica-. Sí, claro.

- ¡Perfecto!

Luna casi brincó en su lugar, luego alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que tanto ella como Ron estaban debajo, justo debajo, de uno de los muérdagos. Ron también se dio cuenta de ello, bajó la vista, inflando las mejillas muy ruborizado. Luna torció un gesto, se acercó al chico, que era mucho más alto que ella, y de puntitas le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió brincando singularmente con su libretita vampirezca en la mano. Ron abrió los ojos como platos, pero dentro de sí, se había sentido divertido y asombrosamente emocionado.

Sirius se encontraba exhausto después de un día muy largo en el ministerio, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de formalismos, no le gustaba estar en una oficina sentado escribiendo incontables veces nombres de personas de cuya existencia no se interesaba. Se las había ingeniado para zafarse más temprano de lo habitual, era mediodía, iría a las Tres Escobas, a tomarse un trago, dos quizá, pediría una buena orden de carne cocida y disfrutaría del delicioso vino que madame Rosmerta servía. Disfrutaría de un rato a solas. Le hacía falta. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Salma quería poner sus ideas en orden. Ella le enviaba cartas semanalmente para hacerle saber cómo iba todo y había prometido visitarlo en cuanto comenzaran las vacaciones invernales. Sirius al fin comprendió lo extraño que debía ser su relación con esa mujer para los demás, por ella no sentía nada más que un profundo cariño que le hacía preocuparse y querer protegerla, un cariño de amigo. Las intermitentes aventuras que tuvo con ella habían sido muy placenteras. Salma era una mujer muy bella, y también voluntariosa, sonrió con este pensamiento. Sus sesiones de sexo-amistoso habían sido muy buenas y divertidas. Y ahora que compartirían un hijo, cosa que se comparte con muy pocos, sentía que había escogido a la mujer correcta. Quizá no era alguien a quien amar, pero sí a quien agradecerle por haber borrado su soledad.

Lo tenía todo listo, estaba a punto de salir del Departamento de Aurores, con su estilo siempre liviano de andar, cuando de pronto en la puerta apareció Moody, enojado, frustrado y refunfuñando, nada anormal. Señaló hoscamente a Sirius con su bastón, a su lado, un muchacho sonreía jovialmente.

- ¡Ese es! –decía Moody, apuntándole a Sirius-. Es Sirius Black.

El chico se había quedado apelmazado al lado de Moody, quizá atemorizado por éste, pero pronto recobró el movimiento y se acercó a Sirius, apresuradamente, con una torpeza divertida. Sirius se había fastidiado y le estrechó la mano sin ninguna emoción, casi groseramente.

- Qué tal –dijo Sirius mirando a Ojoloco con impaciencia.

- ¡Oh, señor, no puedo creer que al fin lo conozca en persona! –sonreía el muchacho. Sirius lo observó bien, no pasaba de los treinta años, aún tenía el rostro audaz, como de inexperiencia, su cabello era muy negro y la piel blanquizca, casi lechosa, sus ojos azules resplandecían exaltadamente. Era tan alto como él, no robusto, no delgado. Las expresiones de sus gestos todavía parecían infantiles, y la mirada de admiración que dirigía hacia él lo perturbó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alastor? –preguntó Sirius, extrañado-. Estoy a punto de irme.

- ¡No, Black, no te irás! –repuso Moody, caminando severamente hacia él-. ¡Ya le he dicho a este muchacho que eres un vago, irreverente! Pero aún así desea que seas su mentor, imagínate tal locura…

- ¿Su qué?

- Mi mentor –respondió el chico, con rapidez y emoción-. Claro, si a usted le parece.

- Pero cómo es que yo… -iba a decir Sirius, pero Moody le apuntó en el pecho con el bastón.

- Este muchacho es nuevo, acaba de graduarse de la academia de aurores, ha pasado todas las pruebas, aunque le fue mal en el examen de defensa personal –dijo Moody, con el ceño plegado-. ¡Alerta permanente, Blake! –dijo sacudiendo las manos-. Confiaré en que este rufián te enseñará lo básico.

- ¿Estás hablando de mí, Moody? –preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.

- Sí, de ti, Black. Serás el tutor de este muchacho, de ti depende que quede matriculado como auror. ¡Así que ponte a trabajar de una vez por todas!

- Pero… no puedes hacer eso, Alastor… estaba a punto de salir y…

- Estabas, Black, estabas. Tiempo pasado. Ahora, háblale de muertos, descuartizados, desmemorizados, desfragmentados, y de todas esas cosas que vemos a diario.

- Pero…

- ¡Pronto!

Alastor cerró de un portazo su oficina. Sirius se quedó con la palabra en la boca, miró de soslayo al muchacho que sonreía febrilmente, con toda ansiedad de trabajar a su lado. A Sirius no le quedó nada más que seguir las órdenes, aunque fuese pésimo para eso. Resopló, metió las manos en los bolsillos y carraspeó.

- Bien… eh… bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó, sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer con ese muchacho.

- Mark –contestó rápidamente, éste-. Mark Blake.

- Muy bien, Mark… ¿y… cuál es tu edad?

- Veinticinco años.

- Eres bastante joven, ¿hiciste alguna especialidad en la academia?

- Sí –asintió velozmente-, especialidad en contramaleficios cruciatus e imperio.

- Vaya, qué interesante –contestó sinceramente, Sirius, arqueando las cejas-. ¿Qué tipo de pruebas hiciste?

- Bueno, creo que fueron cosas sencillas, probadas en animales.

- Lo imaginaba… ¿sabes?, tengo una buena amiga que es, digamos que, especialista en esto también. Una increíble especialista, creo que ella podría ayudarte más que yo.

- Bueno, es que… yo lo elegí a usted pues he sabido su exitoso historial…

Sirius no sintió conmoverse, pero el muchacho tenía una ávida mirada que le dio la certeza de que una vez más sería admirado y respetado. Ese narciso pensamiento fue el único que resolvió su duda.

- Claro, seré tu mentor –dijo Sirius, mirando el reloj de la oficina, Mark miró airosamente a su nueva figura a imitar-. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Eh… ¿debo tenerla?

- Claro, Mark, debes tenerla, es hora de comer.

- Bueno, sí, sí tengo.

- Bien, vamos, nuestra primera ruta será Hogsmeade, ya el destino nos llevará a otros lugares –dijo Sirius, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, Mark nerviosamente asintió.

- ¿Tenemos que avisarle a Alastor?

- Ese viejo desquiciado –murmuró Sirius entre dientes-, no te preocupes, con suerte, aprenderás a decirle sí cuando bien sabes que es no.

- Pero la alerta permanente…

- Créeme, Mark, llevo veinte años escuchando lo mismo.

Hermione se había sentado pensativamente, frente a un ventanal de la sala común, a observar la noche. Casi todos se habían ido a empacar ya, al día siguiente marcharían a sus hogares finalizando las clases. Suspiró, se sentía en paz, increíblemente. En los últimos días no había sucedido gran cosa con Harry y Ron. Sabía que habían hecho las paces, y aunque ella aún no dirigía la palabra por completo al pelirrojo, le reconfortaba saber que al menos entre ellos las cosas estaban bien. Harry la había invitado a pasar las vacaciones a la casa Black, aún dudaba en ir. Quizá un rato en casa, solitariamente le vendría bien. Pero extrañaría con locura a Harry. Debía hacer un pequeño sacrificio, aunque de pronto sintió un fuerte beso en la mejilla, giró y se encontró con el chico de gafas que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se alegró también.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

- El sauce boxeador ya no tiene hojas, caerá una nevada en cualquier momento –contestó la chica-. ¿Tú qué haces?

- Fui a la lechucería, escribí a Sirius para avisarle que llevaremos a Neville a casa para Navidad –dijo, contento-. Iba a quedarse en el castillo y se me ocurrió invitarlo, pero Dian lo hizo primero.

- Vaya, sí que habrá gente.

- Tú irás también, ¿cierto?

- No sé, Harry –dudó la chica, con un gesto penoso-. No sé qué tan correcto sea.

- No te preocupes por lo correcto, es casa de Sirius, ¿acaso importa? –bromeó el chico. Hermione sonrió tímidamente-. Anda, vamos, te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó la chica, curiosa.

- Sí, bueno, en realidad son dos. Una es ahora y la otra será luego.

- Dime la de ahora.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry brillaron intensamente debajo de sus gafas. Sacó un muérdago de su túnica y lo alzó por encima de sus cabezas. Hermione rió muy divertida, pero pronto los labios de Harry se acercaron a los suyos. Se besaron dulcemente, antes de la segunda sorpresa.

Había acabado el penúltimo día del colegio. Dian se sentía casi libre, disfrutaba de su trabajo, pero había cosas que tenía que hacer. Comenzaba ya a oscurecer, no se había encontrado con Remus en todo el día. No pensaba reunirse con él para cenar, ni siquiera para dormir juntos. Ese era uno de los tantos días que Dian se escabullía para salir del colegio. Ya se había hecho costumbre, al menos en cierto período de tiempo. Remus siempre creía que ella tenía mucho trabajo y le daba libertad. Ella no sentía remordimiento, era algo que tenía que ocultar.

Dian iba a adentrarse al bosque prohibido, era su método de salida. Caminó lentamente, sin el uso de la luz de la varita, pues se sabía el recorrido de memoria. Además, contaba con cierta intuición natural. Abrió paso entre unas matas y de pronto la voz fría y arrastrada de un hombre le hizo girar con malhumor.

- ¿Dando paseos nocturnos, Roosevelt? –preguntó Snape, cubriéndose las manos con la túnica-. Pero si no hay luna llena, ¿por qué huyes de tu licántropo?

- Por una vez en tu vida, Snape, ve y consíguete algo en qué entretenerte –dijo con la varita bien sujeta dentro de su abrigo.

- Se te olvida que debo vigilar que la honestidad de mis compañeros sea verdadera, Roosevelt.

- ¿Tú, hablando de honestidad? –rió ella, irónicamente-. ¿Luego qué viene, Quejicus? ¿Me darás un discurso sobre el bien y el mal? ¿Sobre los pájaros y las abejas?

- Al parecer tú podrías hablar del mal, eres la experta, ¿no? –Snape arrugó la nariz en un intento de sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó ella, sin bromas. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas se veían el rostro.

- Esta no es la primera vez que te escabulles del castillo, Roosevelt. Además, no te negaré que no noté tu desagradable presencia en el banquete de inicio de curso.

- Realmente careces de vida, Quejicus –dijo ella, sorprendida-. ¿Por qué te apetece tanto observarme?

- Lo hago porque estoy siguiendo tus pasos –dijo él, con descaro-. Porque un día de estos les haré saber a todos la clase de persona que eres.

- ¿Y qué clase de persona soy para ti? –dijo ella, con furia.

- La muchachita rica que finge su inocencia en los peores momentos. Como ahora, justo que reaparecen los mortífagos.

Severus también creía en ello, en un surgimiento de mortífagos al acecho. Dian se irguió enfurecida, pero no ganaría nada con seguirle el juego.

- Vete a comer babosas, Snape, o algo peor –dijo ella, girándose para marcharse.

- Seguro que Lupin no sabe sobre estos paseos, ¿cierto?

- A ti no te interesa lo que suceda entre Lupin y yo.

- Claro, no deseo saber sobre sus asuntos aberrantes, de sus revolcones en las aulas o en la biblioteca –bufó-. Pero adivino que nuevamente le estás ocultando algo, como aquellos buenos tiempos, ¿no?

Dian iba a sacar la varita, pero se contuvo, tenía que hacerlo. Si hacía algo en contra de Snape la confianza que habían depositado en ella se vería seriamente dañada. Abrió de una vez por todas las matas y se internó en la oscuridad.

- ¡Y seguramente tampoco sabe sobre lo que sucederá con él en la próxima luna llena! –alcanzó a decir, Snape.

A Dian se le congeló el pecho, pero siguió sus pasos, con la seguridad de que hacía lo correcto. Obedecía a sus instintos.

* * *

Las vacaciones llegaron como suspiro para todos. La casa Black se abarrotó de gente, más de lo pensado. Los Weasley estaban ahí, absolutamente todos los Weasley: Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred y George, Charlie y Bill, con su esposa Fleur y la bella Victoire. También estaban invitados Hermione, Neville, Luna y, por supuesto, Lupin, y algunos miembros de la orden.

Harry se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, esta vez no la había compartido con Ron, simplemente se habían instalado más recámaras, para ellos había sido más cómodo. A penas había amanecido, tenía los ojos tan pegados como si les hubiese colocado gomina a cada párpado. No escuchaba sus propios ronquidos, estaba tendido bocabajo, apenas una luz amarillenta se colaba por las cortinas. Sirius irrumpió estrepitosamente en la habitación, abrió las cortinas y comenzó a llamar a Harry entre exclamaciones.

- ¡Harry, Harry, levántate! –exclamaba, alarmado-. ¡Anda!

El muchacho no se movía, ni siquiera había despertado. Al lado, en la mesita de noche, tenía un vaso de agua medio lleno, su padrino lo tomó y le echó en cara el líquido frío. Harry despertó confundido y sobresaltado. Sirius le colocó las gafas violentamente y lo hizo ponerse de pie pese a que no sabía lo que ocurría.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –decía Sirius.

- ¿Qué… qué…? –decía el chico dificultosamente, con el pijama arrugado, despeinado peor que nunca, y con la marca de la almohada en el rostro.

- ¡Es una emergencia, despiértate!

Sirius había dicho esto sin ningún modo de broma. A Harry le perturbó y aunque le costó, se despejó el rostro y salió junto con su padrino, apresuradamente. Bajaron las escaleras, Sirius encabezaba la marcha y lo dirigió hasta el comedor, donde estaban reunidos algunos cuantos. El señor Weasley estaba cruzado de brazos pensativamente, la señora Weasley apenas lo vio le dio un vaso de leche distraídamente, Dian y Remus estaban perplejos, ambos leyendo un ejemplar del Diario del Profeta. Y para toda sorpresa, susto y desconcierto, Snape también estaba ahí, con gesto hostil y hosco, miró a Harry despectivamente. Sirius se alejó lo más que pudo de Quejicus, se sentó al lado de Lupin y Harry frente a él.

El muchacho no comprendía lo que pasaba, Dian estaba leyendo para sí misma pero moviendo los labios, parecía ensimismada. Luego, cuando reparó en la presencia de Harry, apenas lo saludó. Sirius se frotaba las manos impacientemente y la señora Weasley comenzó a gritar fuera del comedor.

- ¡Vamos, todos, vengan ahora mismo, ya les he hablado! –gritó su voz poderosa.

A Harry le pareció que Snape le fulminaba con la mirada, pero luego se percató que Dian lo observaba también. Fue muy extraño, no comprendía que sucedía, no tocó su vaso de leche. De pronto, en el comedor, apareció Moody, con su bastón, eufórico y exaltado.

- ¡Qué noticias, qué noticias! –exclamaba fuera de sí-. ¡Todos alerta!

- Buenos días, Alastor –saludó el señor Weasley, intentando que el hombre se tranquilizara.

- Sí, sí, buenos días Arthur, Snape, Lupin, Black, Potter, ¡oh, me alegra que al fin hagas presencia, Roosevelt! –dijo mirándola con su ojo giratorio.

- Gracias, señor –respondió ella. Harry pudo notar que Dian sentía un profundo respeto por el auror.

De la misma manera exaltada en la que había entrado Moody llegó toda la familia Weasley, apenas acomodándose en el comedor. Hermione, Luna y Neville también lo hicieron, pero éstos dos últimos se sorprendieron al ver a Dian tan temprano ahí. Ginny les explicó en voz muy baja que ella vivía ahí, con Sirius y con Harry. Ambos se sobresaltaron, creyendo, fácilmente, que Dian era pareja de Sirius. Sospecharon aún más cosas cuando él murmuraba algo inaudible a Dian, pero ella dejó de prestarle atención cuando Tonks acudió al llamado de su deber. Ambas se miraron furtivamente, una sola vez. Tonks se colocó entre Hermione y Luna, muy alejada de Dian. Había una incomodidad general. Snape lo hacía ver con su rostro endurecido y furioso. Había cuchicheo y murmullo, los gemelos hicieron bromas diciendo que se reunían para una pijamada. De pronto, la voz de Moody alertó a todos.

- ¡Silencio! –gritó-. ¡Tú! –dijo señalando a Neville-. ¡Deja de temblar!

Neville tragó saliva y Luna se sonrió divertida.

- ¡Arthur! –exclamó, severamente-. ¡Dales las noticias! Por favor.

- Bien, esta mañana en la primera plana del Profeta se dio una noticia perturbadora –comenzó el señor Weasley, preocupadamente-. Un hombre fue encontrado desfallecido, tendido en un barrio muggle. Se cree que fue un ataque de mortífagos.

Habiendo dicho esto, regresó el murmullo. Moody se molestó. Pero Harry prestó mucha atención en Severus y Dian, ambos se miraban instantáneamente con fuego en los ojos, tanto uno como el otro querían extinguirse.

- Calma, calma –pidió el señor Weasley.

- ¡Silencio! –gritó de nuevo Moody y todos callaron.

- Bien… bueno, el reporte no es tan grave. El hombre no es un muggle, afortunadamente, y no murió, otra afortunada noticia. Sucedió ayer por la noche, mientras regresaba a casa, como siempre a pie, fue interceptado en un vecindario donde no hay un solo rastro de magia. Afirmó haber visto una capa negra ondeándose detrás de unos arbustos, para mayor seguridad iba a dar alerta al ministerio, cuando de pronto fue atacado con la maldición cruciatus, perdió el conocimiento, pero antes pudo reconocer que su agresor.

- ¿Vio su rostro? –preguntó Bill, interesado.

- No, pero asegura que no tiene ninguna duda de que fue un mortífago, porque llevaba la máscara.

Todos se silenciaron, sólo Luna se atrevió a agregar.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que vio Harry tiene más sentido ahora? –preguntó la chica, y todos centraron la atención en Harry, por un momento. Él se sintió avergonzado.

- Yo diría que todo el sentido –dijo el señor Weasley.

- Pero dices que fue uno solo –comenzó Percy, pensativamente-. ¿No habría sospecha de que fuese un solo sujeto intentando cometer algún crimen? ¿De quién se trata el hombre herido? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no fue algo solamente personal?

- El hombre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia –respondió Sirius-. En el departamento de Regulación y control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Y por qué querrían asesinar a alguien así? –preguntó Ginny.

- No creo que lo hayan querido asesinar –dijo Lupin-. Parece que están dando una advertencia.

- ¡Por supuesto, esos rufianes están dando señales de que están aquí, ahora, en cualquier parte! –exclamó Moody, enloquecidamente-. ¡Habría que atacarlos ya!

- Yo diría que esperáramos, Alastor –dijo Sirius, de pronto-. Hay que estudiar al enemigo.

- ¡Pero se está proliferando una masa de delincuencia, Black! –gritó Moody.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sirius –dijo Dian, alzando su voz por encima de los hombres, las miradas se concentraron en ella-. No creo que su grupo sea numeroso, de alguna manera están consiguiendo agruparse, pero los avistamientos de mortífagos en este último tiempo han sido individuales. Van solos, nunca en grupo. A excepción de la noche de Halloween, pero aquellos eran dementores.

- ¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó Moody, interesado.

- Que seamos cautelosos, Kingsley también lo ha dicho. Cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer, el ataque de ese hombre fue lo último y verdaderamente preocupante.

- Entonces estás sugiriendo que los dejemos agruparse libremente. ¡Qué disparate! –exclamó Moody.

- No dejaremos que se agrupen, al contrario, iremos al centro del problema –dijo Dian, tranquilamente-. Los mortífagos siempre tienen un núcleo que les ordene, una autoridad, no existe una anarquía por la multiplicidad de intereses.

A Harry le sorprendió cómo ella hablaba a cerca de los mortífagos, parecía conocerles muy bien. Estando ella ahí era oficialmente un miembro más de la Orden.

- ¿Qué intereses pueden tener ahora? –preguntó Hermione, confundida.

- Que estoy vivo –respondió Harry, instantáneamente. Hubo un silencio luctuoso.

- Así es, Harry –asintió Dian, resuelta, pero a la vez preocupada por él, no pudo disimularlo.

- No importa cuántas personas se agreguen a su clan –dijo Sirius-. Siempre y cuando comencemos a controlar el núcleo.

- ¿Y dónde piensas que está ese núcleo, Roosevelt? –preguntó Moody.

- En algún cabo que se quedó suelto, señor –contestó Dian.

- Imposible, todos fueron arrestados –dijo Moody.

- Y algunos liberados –insistió Dian.

- Y otros están vivos –dijo Severus, con frialdad.

Dian le miró con desprecio. Sabía a qué se refería.

- Sí –afirmó ella de malagana-. En mi opinión estos nuevos mortífagos están faltos de recursos.

- Sólo debemos estar prevenidos –agregó Sirius.

Volvieron los murmullos y las voces bajas. Harry por alguna razón no se sentía preocupado, pero se fijó atentamente en su profesor Pociones. Snape se había erguido con satisfacción, sus intensos ojos negros se entornaron en Dian con malicia. Sus labios se forzaron y luego, adquirieron una expresión de alivio. Haría que su voz resonara más alto que el cuchicheo molesto de los presentes, haría que se escuchara timbrar lo que tanto había esperado decir.

- Es posible que tú sepas mejor que nadie de lo que se trata esto, Roosevelt –logró lo que quería, se hizo un silencio y las miradas fueron recorriendo de él hacia ella-. ¿Tienes alguna explicación lógica?

- ¿De qué hablas, Snape? –inquirió ella, bruscamente, cruzada de brazos sin preocupación.

- Oh, vaya, sé que hay una pequeña afectación en tu memoria, pero ese no es impedimento para que olvides lo que realmente sucedió hace… hmm… unos veinte años –respondió él, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, como si se tratara de la mazmorra donde daba clases. Sirius lo observaba con detenimiento, y Lupin, que imaginaba lo que ocurriría, le regresó una mirada de cuidado-. ¿Acaso es una casualidad que los recientes ataques hayan comenzado de la misma manera que la primera vez? Porque tú estuviste en esa primera vez, si no me equivoco, Roosevelt. Sólo que… ¿cómo decirlo? Estabas en el bando equivocado.

Todos miraron con especial atención a Dian. Harry sabía que aquello que se había estado esperando iba a ocurrir, al fin Snape y ella se iban a enfrentar, después de tantas discusiones involuntarias.

- Severus, tu discusión está fuera de lugar –dijo Lupin, inmediatamente.

- Oh, no, Lupin, no voy a detenerme esta vez –Snape sonrió mordazmente-. Aún cuando quieras defender a tu noviecita, nunca podrás borrar su pasado –todos miraron incrédulamente a Dian y Remus, al fin habían descubierto lo que en realidad eran-. Se borró la marca de tu piel, Roosevelt. Pero tus acciones no, ni siquiera cuando te lanzaron ese poderoso hechizo que debió haberte matado…

- ¡Ya basta, Snape! –exclamó Sirius, enfurecido-. ¡Mete tu narizota en otro lugar!

- Claro, debí imaginar que ibas a defenderla tú también. Con su repugnante sentimiento de amistad perfecta, par de ex convictos…

- Déjate de juegos y dilo de una vez por todas –Dian, tranquilamente, se levantó de su asiento, enfrentándolo-. Que te mueres por hacerlo.

- No te conviene que se sepa la verdad, Roosevelt… con esa apariencia de víctima no salvarás nada de lo que has hecho.

- No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, pero tampoco me arrepiento de ello, ¿o tú sí? –Dian sonrió con ironía-. Porque si no mal recuerdo, ambos estábamos en el bando equivocado, Snape. Esta no es la primera vez que nos tratamos como colegas.

- No se trata de mí, Roosevelt –a Snape le temblaba un párpado-. Si no de ti, de ti la perfecta amiga perdida. ¡De ti y tu hipocresía! ¡De ti! –Snape estaba tan maniático que sus gestos eran más hoscos de lo habitual-. ¿Cómo es que una de las mejores del clan se redime de un día para otro? ¿Cómo? –gritó exasperado-. ¿Cómo una asesina viene a seducir a todos con su aparente vida fabulosa? –se dirigió brutalmente a Harry y señaló a Dian con el dedo-. ¡Ella, la mejor amiga de tu madre, fue una de las mejores mortífagas! ¡Cruel y despiadada! ¡Maravillosamente astuta! ¡Tanto que ha ocultado a todos su verdadera identidad y además su vampirismo!

Sirius se había levantado frenéticamente de su asiento, pero la mano de Dian lo detuvo. Lupin de la misma manera hubiese querido darle su merecido, pero pacientemente esperó a que Dian respondiera. Los rostros desencajados de todos obviaron la delicada situación. Tonks miró a Dian con una especie de terror y desprecio que iba aunado al desagrado que sentía por ella. Los chicos, atónitamente, habían contenido la respiración, se les había soltado la quijada, y Harry, que no quería creer esas palabras, sintió una furia dentro de sí.

- Olvidaste decir que también fui tu jefa, Snape –agregó Dian, lentamente, con cinismo que nadie podía creer-. Muchas veces te tuviste que hacer lo que yo te ordenaba.

- Si no hubiese sido porque Donovan Juk, el hombre con el que compartías algo más que el mando, enloqueció, no hubieras logrado eso.

- Tú no pudiste lograr nada, nunca, en ningún lugar. Ni con los aurores, ni con los mortífagos. Te metías debajo de las faldas de otros para conseguir tus objetivos. ¿Y qué obtuviste, Snape? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sigues estando solo, y nunca dejarás de estarlo, porque siempre te pesó ser el rechazado, el inferior, el acomplejado, el que quiso ser todo lo que James Potter alguna vez fue. Pero la realidad es, que no eres ni la mitad de eso. Y Lily nunca sintió por ti nada más que lástima. Sólo lástima. Porque eso viene a todo esto, ¿no? A tu enferma idea de ver a Lily viva y a mí muerta.

- ¡Cállate, Roosevelt! –exclamó Snape, encolerizado-. ¡Y explica de una vez por todas porque en cuanto reapareciste sucedieron todas estas cosas!

- ¡Y tú deberías explicar por qué no has dicho que tu fraternal colega Malfoy está libre!

Soltar un suspiro era imposible. Dian lanzó sobre Snape una gran verdad. Él tenía todo el rostro agrietado, ¿cómo es que ella lo sabía?, ¿cómo es que se había enterado de lo que había estado ocultando, incluso a Dumbledore? Harry no reconocía a Dian, en algún momento creyó ver en ella una especie de maldad sobre Snape. Una satisfacción, de venganza quizá. El rostro lívido de Severus desapareció repentinamente, con un movimiento de capa salió de la casa Black. Todos se habían quedado absortos y muy consternados mirando a Dian con una especie de miedo y amenaza, Sirius y Lupin aún permanecían de pie a su lado.

- Ahí lo tiene, Alastor, el núcleo del problema –dijo ella y sin más, salió del comedor. Se sintió herida al ver los magníficos ojos de Harry llenos de decepción, tan parecidos a los de su madre.

Lupin intuyó que Dian se había marchado de la casa. Moody dejó escapar un gruñido, pero bien parecía un lamento, después de lo que había ocurrido. La señora Weasley miraba con preocupación a Harry. Pero él, estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo conversaciones consigo mismo, con su interior, con lo que era realmente. Con sus padres, James y Lily. Tanto así, que no vio cuando Luna sacó su libretita y tachó toda su lista, para escribir: "vampiro-mortífago".

**_Continuará…_**


	20. Del perdón y el olvido

**20  
Del perdón y olvido**

Snape no iba a llegar muy lejos. Dos segundos después, de haberse esfumado de la casa Black, apareció en las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts. Estaba rabioso, tenía un gesto agrio, la boca seca y la quijada entumecida. En un escritorio había una jarra con agua fresca, se dirigió con paso apresurado, tenía que quitarse esa furia rápidamente antes de seguir con lo siguiente en su plan. No pudo acercarse siquiera al mueble, pues la figura de Lupin había aparecido ante él, sujetándolo fuertemente por el cuello de la túnica. Remus tenía una mirada chispeante y atemorizante, sin embargo conservó la calma cuando el rostro empalidecido de Snape comenzaba a tornarse morado por la falta de oxígeno. Lo soltó un poco, lo suficiente como para que pudiese hablar.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó con la voz enronquecida por la ira.

- E-esto que haces… Lupin… n-no es muy ético –respondió Snape con el cuello imposibilitado.

- ¿Y lo que tú acabas de hacer lo es? –dijo Remus, apretando un poco más con sus puños-. ¡Dime, maldita sea!

- Suéltame, Lupin. Suéltame si es que no quieres sufrir las consecuencias –Snape, con dificultad, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sujetando la varita.

- Ya lo sé, vas a defenderte cobardemente.

Remus lo soltó. Snape tomó aire desesperadamente, tocándose el cuello y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante.

- No sé por qué tanto alboroto por proteger a Potter –dijo, con la voz débil-. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lo que no sabía y lo que ahora sabe?, ¿la conmoción de saber que Roosevelt fue aliada de su peor enemigo?, ¿sólo eso? Ustedes nunca lo protegieron de un peligro real.

- Jamás vas a entender lo que nosotros hacemos por Harry –contestó Remus, aún enfurecido-. Porque no has hecho nada por alguien nunca.

- ¡Cuidado con tus palabras, Lupin! –exclamó Snape, encolerizado. Su memoria había traído dolorosos recuerdos.

- Por favor, Snape –bufó Lupin, con desprecio-. Aquello que hiciste por Lily no fue más que por tu propio interés. Poco te importaba si sobrevivían James y Harry.

Snape sacó la varita y apuntó a Lupin, éste inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, pero ninguno se atacó.

- Hazlo, Lupin –lo incitó Snape.

- Todos estos años respeté lo que hacías por la Orden, aún cuando sabía lo que eras tú –dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño, acercándose a él-. Me hice sordo ante los comentarios que hacías de mí, incluso a la forma tan cobarde en la que participaste al echarme de mi trabajo hace años. Toleré todo. Pero lo que jamás te perdonaré es que vuelvas a meterte con Dian. Si tú llegases a lastimarla, de cualquier manera, vas a conocerme, Snape.

- Yo que tú me sentiría deshonrado, Lupin –sonrió fea y sarcásticamente, Snape-. Defiendes a la mujer que te ha hecho daño tantas veces en tantos años. Incluso ahora mismo.

- Cierra la boca.

- ¿Por qué Roosevelt toma una noche libre cada que puede?, ¿sabes a dónde se dirige? ¿Acaso se guardan secretos entre ustedes?

- Estás advertido, Snape…

- Oh, no, Lupin. No creo en tus amenazas, así como tú no deberías creer en ella.

Remus tragó saliva recordando que ese sujeto era de la confianza de Dumbledore, así que se desvaneció de la habitación, para evitar mirar su sonrisa satisfactoria.

* * *

Se esforzaba por actuar de la manera correcta. La manera de James y Lily Potter. Quería saber qué habrían hecho ellos si se enteraran de esas terribles verdades. Estaba muy confundido. Intentó poner sus conclusiones en orden, si Dian había sido parte de los mortífagos en un pasado, y Snape lo sabía, eso quería decir que sus padres también estaban al tanto. Pero no sólo sus padres, si no Sirius y Lupin también. Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que ella había quedado atrapada como animago durante tanto tiempo? ¿Habría sido obra de Voldemort?, ¿él la habría castigado de esa manera? ¿Cómo es que ahora iba a redimirse? ¿Por qué Sirius aún tenía confianza en ella? ¡Lupin! ¿Cómo es que él le había perdonado aquello? Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero los demás intercambiaban palabras. Bastaron unos segundos después de que Dian se marchara y de que Lupin la siguiera (al menos eso habían pensado) para que el cuchicheo se hiciera ruidoso. Se topó con la mirada de su padrino, quien lo observaba como esperando una respuesta, sabía que Harry había estado meditando todo.

- ¡Te lo dije… Ron, te lo dije! –decía Luna, emocionadísima, muy cerca del pelirrojo, pero sin poder gritarlo con fuerza pues Sirius tenía cara de pocos amigos-. ¡Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro!

- Sí, Luna… por favor –le pidió Ron, mirando a Harry y su perturbadora expresión.

- ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en esa mujer! –exclamaba la señora Weasley-. ¡Pero tú Black no sólo le diste tu confianza, si no que la trajiste a vivir aquí! ¡Justo aquí! ¡La casa donde vive tu ahijado!

- ¡Vaya, vampiro y mortífago! Una chica muy mala –decía Fred-. ¿Te lo imaginas, George? Qué afortunado debe ser Lupin…

- Ni que lo digas, Fred –contestó su gemelo, ambos con una sonrisa perdida.

- ¡Pero cómo demonios Dumbledore pudo fiarse de ella! –volvió a gritar la señora Weasley, totalmente alarmada-. ¡Ponerla como profesora, sabrá Merlín la clase de barbaridades que debe enseñarles!

- Snape también fue un mortífago y es profesor –dijo Ginny, reflexivamente.

- ¡Oh! –gritó Luna, extasiada-. ¿No les pareció maravilloso la forma en que discutieron? ¡Pensé que iban a sacar las varitas y se iban a desmembrar!

- Luna, eso es horroroso –dijo Neville, muy preocupado. Él también confiaba mucho en Dian, le agradaba y ella le había salvado de Snape en varias ocasiones.

- Claro, después de todo no podía ser tan perfecta –dijo Tonks, despectivamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Esto lo tiene que saber, Kingsley! –dijo la señora Weasley una vez más.

- Tranquila, Molly, seguramente él debe saberlo todo –dijo Arthur, comprensivamente.

Ni Sirius ni Ojoloco hablaban. Hermione notó el semblante de Harry y se dirigió a Sirius con mucha cautela. Él, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el mentón, pensativamente.

- Sirius, por favor, sólo tú sabes lo que pasó –decía la chica, pacientemente, sin ser escuchada por nadie más que el propio Sirius-. Por favor, para con todo esto, míralo…

Sirius volvió a observar a Harry, el muchacho no podía hacer nada más que clavar la vista en la puerta por donde había salido la mejor amiga de su madre. Ahora estaba claro lo que Draco le había intentado decir. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Malfoy?

- Ya basta –Sirius no gritó ni alzó la voz, pero las voces guardaron silencio-, no seguirán calumniando a Dian de esta forma. Ella ha hecho cosas grandiosas.

- ¿Qué tan grandioso ha sido servirle al Señor Tenebroso? –preguntó Tonks, con saña.

- Tonks, no te dejes llevar por tus propios rencores. Nadie sabe lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, nadie puede seguir calificándola de esta manera. Dian ya enfrentó un juicio, suficiente tuvo con eso y fue declarada inocente.

- ¿Entonces lo de la animagia fue una mentira? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

- No, Molly, ella realmente quedó atrapada durante diecisiete largos años –contestó Sirius-. El juicio que enfrentó fue, precisamente, porque al momento de creerla muerta no fue declarada inocente o culpable. Al sobrevivir de eso tuvo que rendir declaraciones. Ahora, respecto a tu pregunta de por qué Dumbledore le ofreció un trabajo fue porque se sentía en deuda con ella, Dian ayudó a la Orden como no tienen idea. Dian no necesita el empleo porque le sobra ese dinero, sólo lo hace por ayudar, por preparar a estos muchachos de los horrores que ella misma vio.

Harry había puesto mucha atención a las palabras de su padrino.

- Seguramente cometió asesinatos –dijo Tonks, escandalosamente.

- Nymphadora, guarda silencio –le ordenó Moody, el cabello de Tonks pareció cambiar de color intensamente-. Roosevelt no cometió un solo asesinato. ¡Ya déjense de habladurías! ¡Como si todos los que estamos aquí no tuviéramos algo de lo cual avergonzarnos! Además, lo que Black dice es muy cierto. Deberían aprender de Roosevelt, que es bárbara para los hechizos. ¡Sí, fue mortífaga, pero de los buenas!

- ¿Qué acaso nadie escuchó lo que ella dijo? ¡Malfoy está libre! –exclamó Hermione, repentinamente-. ¡Eso es lo verdaderamente importante!

- ¡Y Snape lo sabía! –se unió Ginny.

De pronto las caras cambiaron su tono y comenzaron todos a murmurar altamente.

- Si Lucius está libre, ¿por qué Kingsley no lo dijo? –preguntó el señor Weasley.

- Tal vez debía ser un asunto de discreción –dijo Bill.

- ¿Cómo es que Dian lo sabe? –preguntó Ron.

- Era algo que sospechábamos desde que Andrómeda lo dijo –respondió Sirius, pensativamente-. Pero seguramente Dian tiene otras bases para afirmarlo.

- Creo que primero deberíamos asegurarnos de que sea verdad –sugirió Bill.

- Pero vieron el rostro de Snape –dijo Ron, casi con entusiasmo.

- Vampiro, Ron… vampiro y motífago –repetía Luna, chillonamente y emocionada.

Ron no podía sentir lo mismo, pues había visto el semblante de Harry. El muchacho se había levantado de su asiento, silenciosamente, mientras todos discutían e intercambiaban opiniones. Sirius, por supuesto, lo había notado también, pero era mejor que el chico estuviese solo, que sacara sus propias conclusiones, después de todo, era el hijo de James y Lily.

* * *

El único lugar donde podría encontrar a Dian era en su propio hogar. Remus estaba frente a la aristocrática casa de los Roosevelt, después de haber discutido con Snape, decidió irla a buscar. Pero las palabras de Severus se habían adherido a todos sus pensamientos. Aún creyendo que era alguna otra mentira o calumnia contra Dian, tenía ciertas dudas que no podía disipar. Cruzó la verjita negra de entrada y subió al pórtico de madera. La casa lucía tan esplendorosa como siempre. Dudó unos instantes en llamar a la puerta, pero finalmente se resolvió por hacerlo. Unos segundos después abrió la puerta la elfina doméstica, quien lo escudriñó con sus grandes ojos brillosos.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó la elfina, cautelosamente.

- Oh, buenos días, ¿se encuentra Dian? –preguntó Remus, intentando concentrarse y alejarse de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién la busca? –preguntó la elfina, con más curiosidad.

- Eh, Remus… Remus Lupin…

La elfina contuvo un chillido y pronto abrió la puerta de par en par. Remus instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, pero la criatura ya lo había tomado por la túnica, jalándolo hasta el interior de la casa. Lupin, sin comprender, entró precipitadamente al vestíbulo y admiró la acogedora casa por dentro. Todo parecía estar en el correcto lugar. La elfina le quitó rápidamente el abrigo y lo empujó hacia donde estaba el salón. Remus, desorientado y extrañado, se sentó de golpe en uno de los sillones. El salón olía a jazmín, además de un aroma que le recordaba mucho a Dian. Y la recordó aún más cuando vio los cuadros que colgaban arriba de la chimenea, todos de ella. Sonrió al verla retratada de pequeña, con una sonrisa fresca e incluso astuta, que no distaba mucho de la actual Dian.

La elfina rápidamente apareció con una bandeja de tazas de porcelana, galletas, mermelada y café. Las ofreció hábilmente a Remus, sin dejar de observarlo con admiración o respeto. Lupin aceptó una taza de café y mientras la bebía, la elfina salió corriendo nuevamente, para regresar segundos después con su ama.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ennie? –dijo la voz de la señora Roosevelt, fuera del salón-. ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan de prisa?

- ¡Es él, mi señora, es él! –chillaba la voz de la elfina-. ¡Viene buscando a la señorita! ¡Es gentil, como lo imaginamos! ¡Es bueno!

Remus había escuchado todo desde el salón, dejó la tacita sobre la mesa de centro y se dio cuenta que no encontraría a Dian ahí. Pronto, la señora Roosevelt apareció apresurada por su elfa doméstica, y le miró con una sonrisa.

- Remus, buenos días.

- Buenos días, señora… lamento interrumpir –dijo él, levantándose y estrechándole la mano.

- Oh, no, no interrumpes nada –respondió ella, sentándose en uno de los sillones-. Anda, siéntate. ¿Qué tal el café? Fue un regalo del ministerio, es uno de las mejores reservas –dijo contenta.

- Está delicioso –sonrió Lupin.

La elfina había permanecido mirándolo estáticamente, con los puños sobre las mejillas y luego salió corriendo hacia sus deberes.

- ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? –preguntó la señora Roosevelt, tomando una taza también.

- En realidad venía a buscar a Dian, supuse encontrarla aquí, pero ahora imagino que no está.

- No se encuentra aquí –respondió la señora Roosevelt, confundida-. ¿Qué no se queda con Sirius? ¿Ya la buscaste ahí?

- Sucede que… estaba ahí, pero luego salió y no sé dónde pueda encontrarla –contestó Remus, sin sonar sospechoso.

- Mi esposo salió muy temprano para el ministerio, así que no la hemos visto aquí –la señora Roosevelt hizo una pausa y miró a Lupin suspicazmente-. No habrán peleado, ¿o sí?

- Oh, no –negó Remus, rápidamente-. No se preocupe, sólo que… hubo algunas diferencias en la casa de Sirius. No conmigo –se apresuró a decir al ver el gesto inquieto de la madre de Dian-, si no con otras personas.

- Vaya, espero que Dian esté bien –dijo su madre, intranquila-. No sé lo que sucedió, pero ojalá todo pase.

Remus asintió, bebiendo el último trago de café, iba a dejar la tacita, pero la señora Roosevelt se veía impaciente, casi como la elfina, por decirle algo. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que ella tomó la palabra.

- Remus, hay algo que debo decirte –comenzó, preocupadamente-. Se trata de Dian, pero no precisamente de ahora… sino de algo que ocurrió hace años.

- Por supuesto, señora, escucho –respondió él, curiosamente.

- No sé cómo comenzar… -dijo ella, nerviosamente- pero ahora que Dian y tú han reanudado su relación creo que es importante decírtelo, porque siempre me sentí un poco culpable.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Lupin, amablemente.

- Bueno, espero que puedas hacer memoria, Remus. Hace diecisiete años, cuando comenzaron las persecuciones hacia los mortífagos, a tu oficina llegaron unos papeles con la información de todos los sospechosos. Una información limpia y detallada que era imposible obtener.

- Claro, lo recuerdo muy bien –respondió Remus, apresurado y sorprendido. Fue entonces que descubrió que la familia de Dian procedía de un linaje de vampiros.

- Esa información te la envié yo –dijo la señora Roosevelt, de una manera desatada, como si todos esos años hubiese estado esperando encontrarse con él y decírselo.

- ¿Usted? –preguntó él, con las cejas arqueadas.

- Sí, Remus, fui yo. ¿Comprendes el horror de mis acciones? –dijo ella muy angustiada-. En esos papeles venía la información completa de Dian, misma que yo escribí –hizo una pausa pues su voz se había cortado-. Vendí a mi hija, Remus. La puse en bandeja de oro para el ministerio, ellos le pusieron precio…

La señora Roosevelt había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, mirando a Remus con extrema vergüenza. Él estaba muy sorprendido, había dado por hecho que esa información había llegado anónima y así permanecería por siempre. Después de tantos años lo había olvidado.

- He cargado con la culpa todo este tiempo –dijo enjugándose las lágrimas-. Siempre esperé el día en el que pudiera decírtelo, pues después de haberlo hecho me sentí terrible. Pensé que estaba haciéndole un bien denunciándola ante ustedes, pensé que si la buscaban la harían reaccionar, especialmente Lily… sabía que proporcionando la información suficiente ustedes podrían rescatarla… pero cuando supimos que Dian había muerto imaginé que había sido todo por mí… -volvió a sollozar-. Si ella se entera jamás me lo perdonará.

- Pero señora, no olvide que Dian era inocente cuando sucedió su accidente –respondió Lupin, gentilmente-. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada.

- Hasta ahora que me enteré de lo que realmente sucedía pude descansar un poco. Mi esposo dice que olvidemos el pasado y veamos hacia delante, que lo hagamos por ella… pero aún me persiguen todos esos sentimientos, cuando la veo tan contenta ahora… pienso que por un momento pude arruinar su felicidad… parte de que ella no pueda tener una vida normal es por nosotros. Su padre y yo la alejamos de casa desde que era pequeña, le hicimos mucha falta… quisiera recorrer el tiempo, quisiera que volviera, quisiera que tuviera de nuevo seis años y dejarla montar la escoba, que fuera libre… dedicarle el tiempo que no pude –se le volvió a cortar la voz y tomó las manos de Remus fuertemente-. Perdóname, Remus… todos los problemas que has tenido con Dian han sido por nuestra culpa, nuestra falta con ella, si se unió alguna vez a los mortífagos fue responsabilidad nuestra. Y todo lo que vino después también…

- No, no piense en eso. Haga caso al señor Roosevelt, deben olvidar el pasado, porque si no estos pequeños y buenos instantes con Dian pasarán desapercibidos. Además, ¡por supuesto que usted le ayudó! Gracias a esa información pudimos acercarnos más a ella y fue entonces que regresó a nosotros. Usted la conocía muy bien, así que funcionó.

- Tú eres tan bueno, Remus –dijo ella, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos-. Eres lo que queremos para Dian.

- Agradezco mucho su opinión, señora. Ahora Dian los necesita más que nunca, pueden recuperar el tiempo perdido, ella quiere saber sobre el hecho que la hizo aliarse a lord Voldemort.

La señora Roosevelt, soltó las manos de Remus lentamente, volvió a limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelito que apareció. Luego miró hacia la chimenea, donde estaba un cuadrito de Dian de pequeña, con sus rizos alborotados, sonriendo, tendida en el césped. Regresó la mirada a Remus y dejó de llorar.

- Quiero que me hagas una promesa, Remus –dijo con voz clara.

- Por supuesto, haré todo lo que pueda.

- Hay cosas que Dian, tarde o temprano, va a recordar. Yo no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo, ella tendrá que hacerlo en su momento. Pero quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, no vas a enfadarte con ella. Suficiente sufrió.

- No sé qué sea tan terrible, señora, pero lo prometo. Jamás lastimaría a su hija, primero moriría –Remus estaba preocupado-. Yo sé que tanto el señor Roosevelt como usted deben tener sus dudas respecto a lo de mi condición, pero le aseguro que no está en mi naturaleza hacer daño a quien amo.

- Ahora sé por qué Dian siempre te quiso –sonrió, muy agradecida.

Remus esbozó también una sonrisa y se levantó.

- Creo que es hora de irme, debo buscarla.

- Anda, sí, hazlo. Si viene por aquí le diré que viniste.

- Gracias, señora.

- No, Remus, gracias a ti.

* * *

Grimmauld Place estaba invadido por una crisis de incertidumbre. Todos se habían dispersado por diferentes puntos de la casa, incluso Sirius, quien envió una lechuza al ministro para citarse con él lo más pronto posible. Después de la noticia del avistamiento de un mortífago, el mundo mágico cambiaría radicalmente su ambiente de temple y tranquilidad. Harry sabía muy bien qué clase de cosas habría que asumir, entre muchas, la responsabilidad en el colegio. Dumbledore seguramente ya estaría enterado, él quería saber más que nadie qué es lo que estaba pensando el director en ese momento, pero sería absurdo ir hasta el colegio, ahí se encontraría con Snape en cualquier momento, y hasta entonces eran inciertos los pensamientos que tenía para él.

Le había dolido tanto ver con esos nuevos ojos a Dian. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, ¿quién iba a decirlo? La admiración, el respeto y el cariño que sentía por ella se habían fragmentado en un momento. Había sido tan triste como aquella vez que creyó que el hombre que era su padrino había traicionado a sus padres. Le costaba creerlo. Recordó lo que había visto en el pensadero de Dian, ella y su madre eran muy cercanas, demasiado fraternales. Se sentía furioso, nuevamente engañado, peor aún, Sirius y Lupin, en quienes confiaría su vida, también le habían mentido. ¿Por qué ocultar todo?, ¿por qué no decirle la verdad desde el principio? Ya tenía la mayoría de edad, ya no era un niño, se sintió ridículo e inútil. Estaba en el desván, con el sol del mediodía sesgándole en el rostro.

Dian uno de ellos, de los enemigos. No sabía si alguien podía reivindicarse tan fácilmente, ¿por qué alguien que había deseado hacer el mal iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana?, ¿y por qué ella lo había hecho?, ¿por qué unirse a Voldemort? Colagusano había hecho lo mismo y su justificación no iba más allá de la envidia que había sentido por la vida de los Potter, ¿pero Dian? Ella aparentemente lo tenía todo, una chica rica, con tantas posibilidades, con alguien en su vida como Remus, con amigos. Tal vez su ascendencia explicaría un poco algunas cosas, pero estaba seguro que debía haber algo más.

Sirius se tomaba un café en el salón. Prefería eso que ir en busca de Snape y partirle la nariz en cachitos. Con un "crack" apareció Lupin, con el rostro desorientado. Se sentó con las manos sobre la cabeza, pensativamente.

- ¿La encontraste? –preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

- No –respondió Remus, frotándose las manos-. Perdí tiempo en habladurías con Snape… debí golpearlo…

- ¿Fuiste a buscar a ese idiota? –preguntó Sirius, extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

- Porque debía ajustar cuentas con él, pero salió peor de lo que imaginé.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Tú sabes adónde va Dian algunas noches? –preguntó Lupin, desesperadamente, tenía los músculos tensos y el cabello desordenado-. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

- No… no sé de qué hablas, Lunático –dijo Sirius, perturbado-. ¿Qué te sucede?

Remus iba a contárselo todo, pero Dian estaba de regreso. Se dirigió a ellos decididamente, intentando encontrar a Harry con la mirada.

- ¿Ya se han ido todos? –preguntó ella, rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Lupin, instantáneamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, extrañada.

- ¿Adónde fuiste? –insistió Lupin, levantándose de su lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus? –dijo ella, completamente confundida-. ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- No, tú y yo tenemos que hablar todavía más –dijo él, serio y molesto.

Sirius se levantó del sofá y salió discretamente del salón, cerrando todas las puertas. Dian no comprendía lo que sucedía, se había quedado estáticamente frente a Remus, intentado darse explicaciones. Él la miraba como si la desconociera y ese pensamiento la había atemorizado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? –preguntó ella, inquieta.

- Todas aquellas veces en las que decías tener mucho trabajo, ¿qué es lo que hacías?

- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿de qué estás hablando? –dijo ella, confundida.

- ¿Acaso me has tomado por un imbécil? –exclamó él, encolerizado-. ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡No sé de qué diablos estás hablando! –respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- ¡Todas esas noches has salido sin decirme adónde vas! ¡Me has mentido! –gritó Remus, conteniéndose para no perder el control.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Dian, ofendida y también molesta-. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que es cierto? –inquirió él, enfadado.

- No sé qué es lo que ocurre contigo pero si no te das cuenta tengo suficientes problemas como para agregar uno más –dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Con quién te estás viendo? –dijo él, arrojando la pregunta desdeñosamente.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible que me preguntes eso? –dijo ella, ofendida, regresando hacia él.

- Estás dándome motivos para que piense cualquier cosa –respondió Remus, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡No deberías hacer esa pregunta siquiera! –gritó ella, furibunda-. ¡Estoy contigo, Remus! ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado suficientemente?

- Entonces dime qué haces.

- ¿Quién te ha metido estas ideas?

- Importa poco quién haya sido.

- Fue Snape, ¿cierto? –preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Al menos me lo hubieses dicho antes de que cualquier imbécil lo hiciera.

- ¿Y le creíste? –dijo ella, rabiosamente.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera si no tengo opción?

- No puedo creerlo, Remus –dijo ella, sintiéndose insultada-. Escúchame bien: si yo quisiera engañarte con alguien más ya lo hubiese hecho, pero yo te amo y no me importa nadie más que tú. Estoy contigo porque eso deseo, pero puedes seguir pensando lo contrario, creerle a Snape todo lo que te diga. Si no confías en mí no te haré cambiar de opinión.

Remus se calló todo lo que iba a decir, porque la amaba y tuvo miedo de perderla en ese instante. Inutilizado la miró, ella se dio media vuelta y salió arrebatadamente. Remus se dejó caer en el sillón, con las manos sobre la frente, recargándose en el respaldo, Sirius regresó al salón, había escuchado todo desde afuera.

- Sus gritos se escuchaban hasta el vestíbulo, ¿qué sucedió, Lunático? –preguntó, confundido.

- Esto no debería estar pasando… -dijo él, suspirando.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape con esto?

- Fui tras Snape, como te conté, quería dejarle claro que no se metiera con Dian nunca más, pero él comenzó a decirme una sarta de cosas… a cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Me dijo que Dian ha estado saliendo a escondidas del colegio… luego, recordé que había noches en las que ella se encerraba en su despacho y no la volvía a ver hasta el día siguiente –dijo Remus, ensimismado-. Y…

- ¿Y? –preguntó Sirius, exasperado con la pausa.

- Después fui a casa de los padres de Dian a buscarla. Encontré solo a su madre y charlamos, la señora Roosevelt estaba muy perturbada por algunas cosas… y me dijo que cuando Dian recordara todo lo que había olvidado, fuese paciente con ella, que me iba a necesitar. Pero creo que ahora le he fallado.

- Lunático, ¿cómo es posible que hayas creído en Quejicus? ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que haría cualquier cosa por ver a Dian y a ti separados! –Sirius estaba incrédulo-. ¡Viste lo que sucedió en el comedor, cómo él se valió de su cobardía para desprestigiar a Dian! ¿Y aún así le creíste?

- No sé qué más hacer, Canuto… ella ni siquiera me dio una razón.

- Y no va a dártela hasta que recapacites en lo que acabas de hacer.

- Yo… debería pensar las cosas…

Lupin se levantó y desapareció en un segundo.

Dian estaba sumamente cansada y confundida, apenas era mediodía y deseaba más que nada poder regresar a la cama y dormir, y estaba segura que esta vez lo haría sola, sin ninguna compañía, pues Lupin había hecho una rabieta por algo injusto. Por supuesto que ella salía algunas noches sin decírselo, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Sabía que había hecho las cosas mal y no encontraba mejor excusa para justificarse. Fumaba un cigarrillo, sentada en las escalerillas del pórtico trasero, mientras pensaba en lo que habría que hacer ahora, no sabía qué era lo más preocupante, si el enojarse con Remus o la impresión que había causado en Harry. Al ver sus ojos verdes sumidos en la decepción recordó tanto a Lily. En ese momento deseó que estuviese viva, quizá estaría ahí mismo a su lado, consolándola, como en la adolescencia, hablándole pacientemente, poniendo una mano en su hombro, aconsejándole, regañándola por ocultarle cosas importantes a Lupin y diciéndole que él la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon al recordar el rostro de su mejor amiga, tal cual lo había visto antes de morir, joven y fresco, y estaba segura que seguiría así de bella a pesar de los años.

Fue como si la ilusión se hubiese hecho realidad, pues una brisita fresca le recorrió la nuca y giró sólo para ver los espléndidos ojos de Lily, tranquilos y serenos, en el rostro de su hijo. Harry sonrió débilmente y se sentó al lado de Dian, en las escalerillas del pórtico. Ella apagó el cigarrillo y desapareció la colilla entre sus dedos, mientras el muchacho miraba hacia el cielo sin nada qué decir. El sonido débil de los árboles sacudiéndose no había sido incómodo en ese silencio, al contrario, había sido un respiro para poder pensar un poco más.

- ¿Qué piensas de mí, Harry? –preguntó Dian, sin prisa.

- No lo sé –contestó el muchacho aún con la vista en el cielo.

- Bueno… menos mal –sonrió ella, mordazmente.

- Creo que… tuve un poco de miedo –respondió él, intentando no sonar estúpido.

- ¿Miedo? –preguntó ella, extrañada-. ¿Miedo de qué?

- De ti –Harry lo había dicho en un tono tan seguro que a ella se le fue la respiración.

- ¿Por qué tendrías miedo de mí?

- Porque por unos segundos fuiste una desconocida para mí –Harry al fin la miró al rostro-. Fue como si nos volviesen a presentar y me dijeran al estrechar tu mano que habías sido parte de Voldemort.

- Realmente lo siento, Harry –dijo ella, comprendiéndolo-. Han pasado veinte años, pareciera que el tiempo debió haber curado todo, pero cada día debo arreglar algo que quedó inconcluso.

- ¿Por qué no decírmelo desde el principio? –preguntó Harry, más tranquilo.

- Yo le dije a Sirius que sería demasiado rápido que supieras todo, además estaba lo de mi juicio, mis problemas con Lupin, con mis padres… era demasiado para mí. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado al saberlo desde ese momento?

- No lo sé… también medité sobre eso y creo que… fue mejor saberlo ahora.

- Bueno, ahora estoy aquí, creo que lo mínimo que mereces es preguntar todo lo que desees.

- ¿Mis padres sabían que estabas con los mortífagos? –preguntó el chico, ansioso por aclarar todo-. ¿Cómo fue?, ¿qué sucedió?

- Sí, ellos lo sabían –asintió Dian, pensativamente, recargó la barbilla en su mano y suspiró-. Yo me uní a los mortífagos cuando tenía tu edad, un año después de Hogwarts. Si te consuela saber, no recuerdo cómo ocurrió.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó el chico, extrañado.

- Tengo afectada gran parte de mi memoria, esos recuerdos aún no han llegado a mi cabeza. Sirius me prestó el pensadero de su hermano para que pudiese resolver esto, pero ha sido muy difícil.

- Así que no recuerdas cómo fue que te uniste a Voldemort.

- No, no lo recuerdo. No sé si eso será una bendición o una maldición –resopló-. Pero sí recuerdo lo sucedido antes de eso, yo trabajaba para el Departamento de Misterios, donde mi madre estuvo al cargo durante muchísimos años. No me gustaba mi empleo, yo quería hacer otras cosas, estaba bastante descontenta con mi vida. Creo que fue mi peor momento, de debilidad y vulnerabilidad y por eso fui tan fácil de atraer. Además, frecuenté a mi abuelo, entonces me enteré de lo que realmente era mi familia y mi sangre. Y si ser vampiro no es algo escalofriante, no te imaginas lo que es desear realmente serlo.

- ¿Deseabas serlo?

- Sí, cuando las cosas se comenzaron a poner mal, intenté transformarme, porque jamás había presenciado una situación que me hiciera sospechar de mi naturaleza. Todo era demasiado confuso –bajó la vista y luego agregó-. Como acabas de enterarte Lupin y yo estamos juntos, pero antes también lo estábamos, desde el colegio, desde siempre, nunca se despegó de mí –sonrió, divertida y Harry también, él ya sabía todo eso, lo vio en el pensadero, pero no iba a decírselo-. Pero en ese momento todo acabó… nos separamos, me separé de mis amigos, de tus padres, de mi familia. Mi padre me echó de casa, lo sé bien, aunque él no quiere decirme toda la verdad –tomó aire-. Me cuesta hablar de esto, porque a veces creo que esa era otra persona, no yo.

- Dian, no es necesario que…

- Mereces saber lo que sucedió –dijo ella, tranquilamente-. Después de dos años sin saber de nadie, ocurrió el levantamiento más fuerte de Voldemort, entonces en una de las batallas me encontré con tus padres y con los demás. Fue muy duro y difícil, pero tu madre, como siempre, me hizo recapacitar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, así que pronto me uní a ellos secretamente, fue espía y entregué a varios mortífagos –Harry recordó lo que su padrino y Moody habían dicho-. Pero la noche en que mataron a tus padres yo… estaba fuera de Londres –dijo con la voz cortada-. Donovan, quien había sido mi compañero en esos dolorosos momentos, fue asesinado por el marido de Bellatrix y cuando regresé me encontré con la terrible noticia… quise reunirme con Sirius y Lupin, pero no pude hacerlo, pues me emboscaron dos supuestos aurores, creyendo que yo era aún parte de los mortífagos. Me transformé en animago justo antes de que él me lanzara un desmemorizador… el resto, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Todo fue culpa del ministerio? –preguntó Harry, receloso.

- Sí, ahora que he recuperado un poco de mi reputación, el ministerio trata de arreglarlo con una exorbitante cantidad de dinero y reubicándome en un nuevo hogar, pero he rechazado todo, prefiero Hogwarts y Grimmauld Place –sonrió.

- Vaya, jamás lo imaginé…

- Sí, bueno… es el pasado, Harry. Trato de recuperarlo para luego olvidarlo.

- No puedo creer que Snape haya tenido la frialdad de decir las cosas así, ¿por qué no le dijiste algo… no sé…? –intentó decir el muchacho, exasperado.

- Verás, Harry, después de una vieja rivalidad, decir algunas cosas ya pueden sonar, además de repetitivas, ridículas –respondió ella, serenamente-. Le dije lo único que tenía que decirle ahora. Si hubiese dicho algo del clan o de Voldemort, cosa que ni tú ni nadie necesitan saber, hubiese sido estúpido, como seguirle su juego. Porque ese hombre no tiene nada en la cabeza más que las frustraciones que nunca perdonó.

- Él… estaba enamorado de mi madre…

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero jamás ha conocido el amor real, supongo que fue algo como un mero capricho y la necesidad de no estar solo. Porque Lily lo escuchaba, era la única que no se daba la vuelta cuando el pobre Snape sufría.

- Es que aún no logro entenderlo. Todos tenemos amarguras, todos hemos pasado por algo impensable, pero él… no olvida…

- No sé si se necesita estar loco para olvidar o muy sabio para siempre recordarlo todo… o viceversa –suspiró ella-. No lo sé, Harry. Los seres humanos somos muy fáciles pero nos complicamos. Y no quiero entender a Snape, eso me asustaría mucho –sonrió.

- Yo he pensado que… lo que él intentó hacer por mi madre fue, al menos, la única cosa buena y sincera que ha hecho en su vida. Y lo respeto por eso. Pero, por lo demás, a él no le importó que mi padre y yo fuésemos sacrificados –recalcó con voz fuerte.

- Si me permites decirte algo, Harry… lo que hizo Snape no me parece nada heroico. Querer salvar a alguien por los propios intereses no es algo qué admirar. Pero el sujeto estaba enamorado, encaprichado y obsesionado, no tuvo suficiente cabeza para razonar. A él le sigue doliendo que tu madre quiso, amó y murió con James Potter. Snape sentía un profundo rencor por tu padre, y debió haber sido también culpa nuestra, mira si no lo fastidiábamos de más algunas veces –sonrió con tristeza-. Pero de joven se comenten muchas tonterías, ¿no? Es parte de la naturaleza.

Harry sonrió recordando todas las tonterías propias que habían transcurrido y seguían en el camino. Se sintió confortado al saber que, de alguna forma, todavía tenía tiempo para remediarlas.

- Estamos bien –dijo él, contento, satisfecho y tranquilo. Su semblante sosegado serenó a Dian.

- Me da gusto oír eso.

Y lo abrazó como si de un hijo se tratase, con el más grato recuerdo de los amigos que habían partido.

Snape había tragado babas de coraje después de su encuentro con Lupin. Pensó en un centenar de cosas, como atacarlo cuando estuviese desprevenido, o retarlo a duelo, aniquilarlo de alguna manera, con esa saña que sentía tanto por él como por Black, Potter y Roosevelt. Pero no intentó nada de esto. Se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, como había pensado hacerlo en un principio, antes de la interrupción del hombre lobo. Severus pasó por la gárgola, tocó a la puerta del despacho y la voz del director lo hizo pasar.

- ¡Ah, Severus! –exclamó Dumbledore, paseándose por su oficina, con los brazos en la espalda-. Justo a ti quería verte.

- Profesor, ¿se ha enterado? –preguntó Snape, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Sí, me he enterado –asintió, pensativamente-. Estuvo cerca, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo dice? –preguntó Snape, confundido.

- Siéntate, por favor –le pidió Dumbledore y él hizo lo mismo, se sentó en su silla escarlata de piel, con Fawkes chillando a su lado, como una pequeña criatura con algunos días de nacida.

- Yo hablaba de incidente de esta madrugada –respondió Severus, todavía pálido de rabia.

- Yo también –contestó Dumbledore-. ¿Qué sucedió en Grimmauld Place?

- Pues… ¿cómo es que usted lo sabe? –preguntó Snape, todavía más aturdido.

- Alastor me convocó a la junta, pero creí que sería mejor no ir.

- ¿Por qué? –Snape cada vez entendía menos y se arrepintió por haber ido hasta allí en busca de respuestas y sólo había preguntas.

- Entre menos llamemos la atención será mejor, Severus. Bueno, basta de esto, cuéntame todo.

- Black y Roosevelt tienen sus opiniones acerca de lo que ocurrió, ya que han dado a conocer que el atacante llevaba la máscara de los mortífagos dedujeron que es uno de ellos.

- ¿Y tú qué es lo que crees?

- Que lo es.

Dumbledore levantó un poco el rostro, luego asintió lentamente, se llevó los dedos entrecruzados al mentón y siguió observando a Snape.

- Bien, me da gusto que unas mentes tan brillantes al fin se pongan de acuerdo.

- Profesor, hace un par de semanas Narcisa Malfoy me visitó –dijo Snape, al fin-. Estaba muy consternada y fue obvio, por muchos motivos, que ha estado siendo agredida, física y mentalmente, por la maldición Imperius.

- ¿Por qué visitarte a ti, Severus?

- Porque no tiene otra opción, profesor. Draco ha desarrollado un nivel de confianza en mí, después de todo lo ocurrido… -hizo una pausa donde sus gestos se tensaron- así que la madre también lo tiene. Me pidió específicamente que cuidase del muchacho, no sólo en el colegio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Draco Malfoy no puede salir del colegio por ningún motivo, ha de quedarse aquí bajo mi supervisión. Incluso en las festividades.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora el chico?

- En mi casa, señor.

- Creo que estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir, Snape –dijo Dumbledore, con un semblante de tristeza-. Pero continúa, por favor.

- Narcisa me pidió que cuidara de él puesto que Lucius ha quedado libre.

- Bien, continúa.

- Lucius fue absuelto por viejas amistades que aún quedan en el ministerio, las cuales al parecer Kingsley no ha tomado en cuenta. Los Malfoy han gastado casi toda su fortuna en liberarlo y no sólo eso, él está planeando alguna estrategia. Narcisa no pudo decirme mucho, en el único rato de lucidez que tuvo sólo alcanzó a decirme que cuidara de Draco, ya que Lucius podría utilizarlo para bien o para mal.

- Es bueno saberlo, Severus, fue excelente que Narcisa se haya dirigido a ti. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- No, nadie más.

- ¿No lo dijiste en Grimmauld Place?

- ¿Por qué iba a decírselo? Están embriagados en su armonía de placeres mundanos…

- Bueno, no es para tanto, Severus. Pero vamos a lo que realmente importa, es excelente que estés a cargo de Draco. Efectivamente, no debes dejarlo salir por ningún motivo, por su seguridad. Ahora, es obvio que él notará tus salidas hacia la Orden, así que debemos pensar qué tanto lo dejaremos acercarse a nosotros. No desconfío del muchacho, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto su padre ha influido en él. ¿Te ha contado algo respecto a lo que sucede en su familia?

- No, él se muestra tan temeroso como su madre. Sólo que…

- ¿Qué…?

- Que… me ha dicho que sabe bien quién es Dian Roosevelt, su padre le contó, y que no confía en ella.

- Vaya, Lucius ya se enteró.

- A decir verdad yo tampoco confío mucho en ella, señor.

- Oh, no esperarás que Dian vaya a encontrarse con Lucius para planear algo, ¿no?

Snape no supo qué decir, porque realmente lo pensaba y aunque su lado razonable le decía que era algo estúpido, sus rencores no le dejaban en paz.

- Roosevelt sale por las noches, profesor. Sin compañía de nadie. Ni siquiera Lupin lo sabe. La he descubierto.

- Veamos, Severus… -resopló Dumbledore, acomodándose las gafas- yo le prometí a la señorita Roosevelt que no se lo diría a nadie, pero en este caso es importante, porque debes estar ya relacionando a Dian con Lucius… Ella tiene mi permiso para salir dos noches al mes. Lo habló conmigo antes de iniciar el curso, y acordamos que el mismo día de la ceremonia de clases comenzaría el trato. Es por eso que no pudo asistir al banquete.

- Aún no entiendo qué gana Roosevelt con esto –dijo Snape, malhumorado, sin nada más qué decir.

- Intenta comenzar otra vida, Severus. Tú ya debes saber eso –sonrió Dumbledore. Snape tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos-. Así que espero estés más tranquilo con eso. Dian está de nuestro lado, no hay duda, y deberíamos sentirnos afortunados por ello. Ahora, respecto al joven Malfoy. Cuídalo y vigila muy bien lo que hace. Sobre todo si se acerca a Harry Potter.

Por la noche Dian ya había colocado numerosos pensamientos en el pensadero. Estaba agotada, así que se fue a la cocina para beber una taza de café, hacía el frío decembrino. Había cumplido ya con lo que la había estado matando desde el momento en que conoció a Harry, y no podía esperar menos del hijo de los Potter. Ojalá ella hubiese tenido la misma forma de pensar a esa edad, así no habría cometido tantos errores. Unos pasos se escucharon entrar a la cocina, los reconoció muy bien, pero no quiso moverse. Remus entró a la cocina, la miró un momento y luego se recargó sobre una de las vitrinas, detrás de ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –le preguntó, intentando no sonar duro.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí a esta hora? –le respondió ella, con un poco de fastidio-. ¿Vas a vigilar si salgo?

- Mañana es Noche Buena –dijo Remus, sin molestarse.

- Ya sé.

- Sirius me invitó a quedarme por algunos días. Espero que no te moleste.

- Me molesta, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? –dijo levantándose y dejando la taza de café en el trastero.

- No te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

- Dime.

Dian estaba muy alejada de él. Remus en realidad no quería decir nada, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Dian no quería eso de él, pero en unos momentos sus brazos estaban alrededor de la espalda de Lupin. Él le susurró "perdón", al oído. Ella no se despegó de él hasta que estuvo segura de decir lo que le había estado ocultando.

- Visito la tumba de Donovan –dijeron sus labios, muy quedamente.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

- Lo que te dijo Snape es verdad. Yo he estado saliendo, sin decírtelo, con el permiso de Dumbledore, para visitar la tumba de Donovan.

- Oh… -Lupin se quedó sin nada qué decir, aún teniéndola en sus brazos.

- Temí que te enfadaras, pero… Donovan significó mucho para mí. Aún me es difícil no sentirme culpable por su muerte… es decir, porque no tiene a nadie en el mundo que le recuerde siquiera un poco.

- Lo entiendo, no tienes que explicarme nada y lamento mis paranoias. Sólo que intenta ser cuidadosa, ahora no es buen momento para salir sola.

- Sí, lo sé… entonces, ¿no te importa?

- No –sonrió Remus y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y la besó.

Dian le dio un beso en la nariz y luego le tomó de la mano.

- ¿Qué te parece si adelantamos la Noche Buena?

* * *

Un golpeteo, parecido al de un tambor, como un chapuzón de agua o el sumergimiento de algo en ella, y una increíble suavidad. Sirius tenía el oído pegado a la barriga de cinco meses de Salma. Estaba maravillado con la sensación hipnótica de percibir los sonidos y las pulsaciones de su hijo. Hijo. Siempre se lo repetía para asegurarse de que era verdad. Pero estando allí, escuchándolo, tenía que ser muy cierto, además el prominente vientre de la madre era una prueba irrefutable de lo que había sucedido, de verdad vendría un bebé al mundo. Salma le había dicho que se movía, y le daba algunas patadas. Sirius ansioso decía que sería un excelente jugador de quidditch.

- Yo creo que será un revoltoso como su padre –decía la señora Weasley, palpando también la barriga de Salma-. ¡Oh, mira cómo se mueve!

- Cuidado, no lo hagas enfadarse, Molly. Sabe dar patadas –sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro de que es un niño? –preguntó Salma, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillitas del comedor, espabilada y tranquila.

- ¡Tiene que ser un niño! –exclamó Sirius, bebiendo una taza de café-. ¿A quién le daré mi motocicleta?

- También podría ser una niña… y manejar la motocicleta –respondió Salma.

- No, no, no… con tanto maleante que hay por ahí. No, no lo hará –dijo Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero si todavía no ha nacido, ¿cómo piensas eso? –dijo Salma, divertida.

- Uno debe prevenir estas cosas.

Todos los chicos jugaban fuera, había caído la primera nevada y hacían una guerra de nieve y musgo con las varitas. La señora Weasley tenía los nervios encrespados por los sonidos de las bombas fétidas que Fred y George habían logrado encantar con un poco de hielo. Dian había despertado al lado de Lupin, pero dadas las circunstancias y las visitas en casa, debieron separarse. Así que ella fue la primera en bajar a desayunar, encontrándose con su prima.

- Vaya, mira lo que Santa trajo a casa, Sirius –sonrió Dian, sarcásticamente, dándole un beso a su prima. Luego reparó en el abultado vientre y se impresionó mucho-. Vaya… es enorme.

- Dímelo a mí, casi no puedo dormir, he tenido que hacer huecos en la cama para poder acomodarme… pero no puedo andar por ahí haciendo huecos a los sillones, a las puertas, a los muros…

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido? –preguntó Dian, sirviéndose café.

- Bien, aunque con mucho sueño, un poco de mareo, ya sabes lo que es… -Salma se detuvo un momento, como si hubiese dicho algo malo, Sirius y Dian la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius, confundido.

- Oh, no, nada… acabo de recordar algo… que… que… ¡ah sí, que tus padres quieren que vayas a visitarlos mañana en Navidad!

- Ah, claro –dijo Dian, pensativa-. ¿Estás segura que hay un bebé ahí? ¿No habrá más?

- ¡Qué! –exclamó Sirius, lívido.

- No, no creo que sea más de uno –respondió Salma, más aliviada de haber cambiado el tema.

- ¿En serio? ¿No es una barriga muy grande?

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… -dijo la señora Weasley, interviniendo en la conversación- algo así me sucedió cuando esperaba a Fred y George…

- ¿Qué? –volvió a decir, Sirius, nervioso.

- Además, no olvides Sirius, que tenemos un parentesco, debe estar en los genes… ¿en su familia hubo gemelos? –preguntó a ellas.

- No que yo recuerde –negó Salma.

- Míralo de esta manera, Sirius, si son gemelos tú puedes quedarte uno y Salma otro –sonrió Dian maliciosamente y divertida, al ver el semblante de Sirius que empalidecía cada vez más.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_NA: Sé que ya pasó, pero… por este 27 de abril, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Dian Roosevelt! Y a mí también._**


	21. La Navidad

**21  
La Navidad**

La mesa del comedor de la casa Black estaba repleta de numerosas bandejas y platillos de asados, estofados y bocadillos. El aire de la Noche Buena se aspiraba con el delicioso aroma de la cena. La señora Weasley se paseaba de la cocina al comedor varias veces, intentando que todo quedara perfecto. Regañaba y ordenaba. Todo lucía impecable. El arbolito de Navidad que habían colocado en la sala se agitaba graciosamente, en la copa tenía escarcha y la esparcía por toda la sala.

- ¡Fred y George! -gritaba la señora Weasley-. Les dije que todo menos un pino quisquilloso.

- ¡Acéptalo, madre, es más divertido ahora! -exclamó Fred, gustoso recogiendo una bola de nieve y lanzándosela a Ron.

- ¡Oye! -gritó el pelirrojo intentando acomodarse de nuevo la elegante corbata roja que había elegido para su traje de casimir.

Toda la familia Weasley estaba de gala. La cena de Noche Buena era una tradición ancestral que no se podía romper. Había que estar de acuerdo a la ocasión y preparar lo mejor de los platillos. A Harry siempre le había parecido muy divertido estar con la familia entera en las festividades, siempre ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. Pero este año la celebración Weasley no era lo único fantástico, podría festejar un año más con su padrino y además, ahora estaba Dian, que junto con Lupin le hacían sentir que realmente estaba en una gran y enorme familia.

Las impresiones sobre Dian habían cambiado un poco desde el día en que llegó. La señora Weasley la miraba aún con más aprensión de lo acostumbrado y aunque Sirius le había dicho por todos los medios que aquel pasado de mortífago ya había quedado olvidado, ella no se fiaba. Los muchachos habían comprendido más fácilmente y, lejos de sentirse atemorizados, sentían aún más respeto y admiración por ella, ahora tenía sentido el hecho de que fuera tan buena para las Artes Oscuras. Tonks se había sentido significativamente relegada al ver esa nueva ola de atención hacia Roosevelt y había decidido no aparecer por la casa Black al menos el tiempo pertinente, aunque con la reuniones de la Orden eso sería un poco difícil.

El rumor de la relación que tenían Lupin y Dian se había hecho real y público, así que el morbo y la curiosidad no dejaban en paz a la pareja que cada vez que se encontraban juntos tenían las miradas encima. Ellos parecían indiferentes y seguían comportándose como si sólo se trataran de viejos amigos.

En el salón estaban reunidos casi todos los chicos, incluyendo a Luna, Neville y Hermione, que lucía muy linda con un traje invernal, discreto y sencillo. Harry le sonrió. Se moría de la emoción por poder hablar al fin con ella, de dejar de posponer aquello que era notorio.

Dian miró a Harry, quien tenía la vista perdida en el arbolito de luces mágicas revoloteando por todo el lugar, con guirnaldas sonoras y esferas que no se estaban quietas. Recordaba que hacía un año jamás habría imaginado tanta felicidad.

- ¡Anda, Potter, a comer! -le dijo Dian.

- Sí, eh... ya voy -respondió distraídamente el chico.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- Nada en especial... me preocupa un poco lo que ha estado sucediendo... no puedo creer que todo esté tranquilo ahora. Y luego Snape...

- ¿Hum? ¿Con Quejicus? ¡Oh, nada, no te preocupes, Harry! -dijo ella, divertida-. Así es Severus, se le va a pasar. ¡Anda, vamos a la cena! Luego intentaremos salvar el mundo, ¿qué te parece? -Harry sonrió y ella le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

La cena de la víspera de Navidad había sido preparada con tanto esmero por la señora Weasley que Harry pensó que ningún otro festín en Hogwarts había logrado aquel efecto. Todos los invitados a la mesa reían y disfrutaban de la compañía de los amigos, novios, compañeros, cómplices, colegas, familia y un largo etcétera. Harry quería a todos por lo mismo pero sólo a una persona la quería por ser diferente y especial. La chica castaña había preferido quedarse a su lado que regresar a su barrio muggle y pasar Noche Buena y Navidad con su familia, había preferido incluso aquel barullo de gente increíblemente extraña con tal de estar con Harry, mirándolo de lejos, en esa posición que le había tocado en la mesa y que sin duda le recordaba también su posición como la amiga del buen Potter.

- ¿Has hablado con Dumbledore? -preguntó Remus por lo bajo a Sirius mientras el ruido incesante de las personas no dejaba de escucharse.

- No, aún no -respondió Sirius-. Creo que lo más prudente será esperar algunos días. Mañana es Navidad, no quisiera echarlo a perder para Harry.

- Lo mismo ha dicho Dian -dijo Remus, preocupado-. Ella no cree que el chico esté seguro.

- Aquí está más seguro que en cualquier otro sitio, Lunático -respondió Sirius, un poco mosqueado.

- Lo sé, se lo he dicho, pero que Snape sepa sobre la libertad de Malfoy y no lo haya dicho es bastante extraño, ¿no lo crees?

- Claro que lo creo, pero no podemos cuidar de Harry como si fuese un muñeco de porcelana, Lupin -respondió el buen Canuto, mirando de reojo a Harry que no se daba cuenta que hablaban de él-. Ya es mayor de edad, ya está preparado, tú bien lo sabes, ¿te imaginas cómo se sentiría si estamos todo el tiempo sobre él?

- Eso no fue lo que sugerí, Black -intervino la voz de Dian, tan bajo como ellos, lo había escuchado todo al lado de Lupin a pesar de que éste no lo había notado-. El problema no es Harry, sino Snape.

- Ese narigudo no dará más problemas de los que ya dio -respondió Sirius.

- Creo que nos está ocultando algo -siguió Dian, Lupin vigilaba con la vista que nadie más escuchara-. Es obvio, ¿no?

- Sí, muy obvio, Roosevelt. Pero yo me rehúso a creer que va a actuar en contra de nosotros.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, Dian, sinceramente -dijo Remus, tranquilamente.

- No puedo creer que confíen tanto en esa nariz ganchuda... -dijo ella, un poco ofendida.

- Quejicus no se atrevería a hacer nada, no con todos nosotros dentro de la Orden y después de lo sucedido -dijo Sirius, pensativamente.

- Creo que mejor dejamos esta charla para luego -dijo Lupin señalando con la mirada que alguien más los observaba.

Ojoloco los miraba atentamente, recargado sobre su bastón y con el ceño plegado, atentamente, estudiándolos. Dian volvió a su cena como si nada pasara, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Harry y desear con toda el alma que el muchacho siguiera sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hacía en ese momento, por siempre.

Al finalizar la cena Harry tenía todo planeado para hablar con Hermione, estaba todo tan listo que inevitablemente debía salir mal, por esas cosas raras que tiene la vida. Al principio, todos estaban amontonados, reunidos bajo el árbol cosquilludo de los gemelos Weasley, contando relatos de las viejas navidades. Tenían cosas fabulosas qué decir, menos el flacucho muchacho de lentes, que prefería guardar silencio y no relatar alguna cosa que ya no era novedad de los Dursley.

Hermione estaba tan entretenida que prefirió no molestarla, así que delicadamente se alejó de los muchachos y regresó a la cocina, donde los mayores se habían quedado, pero ahora sólo se encontraba ese grupo de los viejos amigos que discutían alguna cosa con voz muy queda. En cuanto vieron a Harry, Remus, Sirius y Dian guardaron silencio y aparentaron normalidad.

- ¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te corrió el árbol de Navidad? -preguntó Sirius, divertido.

- Algo así -dijo el muchacho, encogiéndose en hombros.

- Ven, siéntate, Harry -dijo Lupin, ofreciéndole una taza humeante-. ¿Quieres ponche de fruta?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Lunático? -dijo Sirius, alzando su propia copa-. Harry ya tiene edad para beber algo de ron.

- ¿Y qué clase de padrino eres tú, Black? -replicó Dian, con el ceño plegado-. ¡Nada de eso! Harry no debe tomar tus tontos ejemplos.

- Oh, vamos Roosevelt, a su edad tú y yo éramos más terribles que esos dos Weasley...

Harry sonrió y aceptó la taza de ponche de fruta, la verdad era que deseaba más el ron, pero dadas las circunstancias prefería estar en sus cinco sentidos; esperaba por Hermione.

- ¿Aún recuerdas tener veinte años? -preguntó Dian, sonriente, a Sirius.

- ¡Por supuesto! Fueron las mejores épocas, ¿no, Lunático? -respondió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

- Es increíble que digas eso -sonrió Remus-. Siempre estábamos en problemas, pero claro que era bueno.

- ¿Ves a este par de viejos, Harry? Alguna vez fueron tan gallardos como tú -rió Dian, señalando a Lupin y a Sirius con la mirada.

- ¡Aún lo somos! -exclamó Sirius-. Nuestros corazones no envejecen. Bueno, el de Lupin siempre ha sido un poco aburrido y amargado -guiñó un ojo para Harry.

- Qué bueno que siempre hemos sido amigos, Canuto, imagínate si no... -dijo Remus solazado, dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda al otro merodeador.

- ¿Y qué te gustaría recibir para Navidad, Harry? -preguntó Dian, contenta.

- Vaya, no lo había pensado -respondió el chico, confundido. Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso.

- Yo sé qué es lo que le gustaría -dijo Sirius, con mirada perspicaz-. Quiere cierta chica rizada envuelta en un papel muy bonito. ¡Oh, y no eres tú, Roosevelt! Por increíble que parezca -bromeó.

Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas y casi escupió el ponche de fruta sobre la mesa. Dian y Lupin rieron al ver su cara.

- Hermione es bonita -reflexionó Dian, acentuando el sonrosado color de Harry-, además es una chica sumamente inteligente.

- Imagínate que fue ella la primera en reconocer que yo era un hombre lobo -dijo Lupin, aún sorprendido.

- Tendré cuidado, Hermione podría quitarme mi puesto como profesora -bromeó Dian.

- Mírate, Potter. Así de sonrojado vimos alguna vez a tu padre -dijo Sirius, regocijado y feliz de recordar el pasado-. Tienes la misma expresión.

- Sí, como en aquel partido de quidditch -dijo Lupin, riendo.

- ¡Claro, ese día tu padre le pidió a tu madre que fuese su novia! -exclamó Dian, recordándolo todo, lo cual para ella era un verdadero portento-. Fue increíblemente cursi, pero a la vez maravilloso.

- ¿Cómo fue eso? -preguntó el chico, emocionado y fascinado, incluso los lentes se le desacomodaron un poco.

- Si no mal recuerdo... estábamos en... ¿quinto año? -dijo Dian, escarbando entre sus nebulosas memorias.

- Sí, quinto año -dijo Lupin, entretenido, bebiendo ponche.

- Ese día jugábamos la final contra Hufflepuff, Harry -siguió Dian, emocionada, como si volviese a vivir aquello-. Gryffindor no había ganado la Copa de Quidditch en medio siglo y era la primera final que tu padre y yo jugábamos como cazadores. Recién habíamos ingresado ese año al equipo.

- James nos encargó diseñar una manta, estaba encantada -dijo Sirius, entusiasmado-. Una de las caras decía algo sobre el equipo... pero la cara posterior tenía un mensaje para tu madre.

- ¿Qué decía? -preguntó Harry, ávido de información.

- Decía, "Lily, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" -respondió Sirius, riéndose nostálgicamente-. Qué tiempos, todos éramos tan ingenuos y huecos del coco.

- En cualquier momento pudieron descubrirnos pero nunca se dieron cuenta -dijo Lupin.

- Lo más curioso es que tu padre se esforzó todo el partido por anotar una cantidad de goles suficiente como para sorprenderla, y lo logró -dijo Dian, melancólicamente-. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías aquí.

- Y mira que tu padre hizo de todo como para que tu existencia fuera sólo un mito, Harry -rió Sirius.

- Cómo hacía enfadar a Lily, sobre todo con un poco de ayuda, ¿verdad, Black? -dijo Dian.

- Bueno, ya tienes casi veinte años, Harry, debes comprender -se disculpó el viejo Canuto, con una sonrisa inocente.

Harry no quitó la expresión en ningún momento, estaba tan contento con las historias de sus padres que dejó ir el tiempo, como si él mismo estuviese ahí, en medio de toda esa felicidad y esas memorias que permanecían intactas para una bella Noche Buena.

***

Poco antes de la medianoche los chicos entonaron divertidos cantos navideños alrededor del fuego de la chimenea. Sirius protagonizaba algunos con el talento característico de su humor negro. La señora Weasley había cedido a las bromas, todo era tan lindo y efímero que tenía miedo de que pronto acabara tanta dicha.

La casa tenía un delicioso aroma, cálido y acogedor, las guirnaldas se agitaban y las esferas tintineaban de vez en cuando. El ruido tan familiar de la casa se escuchaba hasta el pórtico trasero, que estaba cubierto de escarcha y nieve fina sobre las escaleras y los barandales. Ahí mismo, Dian y Remus se habían alejado para poder disfrutar uno del otro tranquilamente.

Dian abrazaba a Lupin, de la misma manera temerosa que la señora Weasley creía en la tranquilidad efímera. Lo olía, lo retenía y se ceñía a él para estar segura de que su mente lo grabara bien, y que esta vez no se esfumara como todo aquello que se había borrado. Lupin le olía el cabello, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba y lo increíble que parecía que ella estuviese ahí después de tantas Navidades pasadas, todas con un poquito de dolor desde el momento en que creyó que ella había muerto.

- Quédate conmigo -susurró él.

- Estoy contigo... -respondió ella, en algún instante de ingenuidad.

- Toda la vida...

Dian se separó, ocultando lo que quizá era felicidad arrebatadora. Sonrió un poco y se encogió en hombros.

- ¿Qué...? -iba a comenzar a decir.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero decir -sonrió Remus-. Vamos, quédate conmigo. Toda la vida.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo...?

- Sí, sé mi esposa.

Dian tenía que debatirse la respuesta. No era fácil ni sencillo elegir entre el sí o el sí...

Y se besaron, y se perpetuaron, e hicieron el amor, toda la noche.

***

El llamado de Moody había sido inquietante. Las usuales reuniones en la cocina Black se habían dado por alarmantes situaciones, pero esta vez parecía ser otra cosa, y el hecho de que fuese Ojoloco quien la convocara causaba todavía más furor. Así que todos los involucrados se reunieron una vez más.

Todo ocurría con normalidad y tranquilidad, los gemelos Weasley habían dicho entre cuchicheos que en realidad Ojoloco los había reunido porque planeaba hacer una guerra civil con bolas de nieve. Algunos otros incluso tardaron en llegar al no creer de gran importancia para lo cual se les había reunido.

Era la mañana posterior a la Navidad. Sólo a ese viejo loco se le habría ocurrido hacer algo así.

Sirius bostezaba de brazos cruzados, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la ventana y observando cómo una blanquizca nevada cubría los frondosos árboles. Los muchachos estaban tan adormilados que si no hubiese sido por Luna Lovegood, que desde la noche anterior no se quitaba el collar de villancicos de encima, habrían dormido ahí mismo.

Dian y Lupin entrecerraban los ojos, estaban demasiado cansados y parecía que Ojoloco esperaba a alguien. Cuando la figura de Snape irrumpió estrepitosamente los más de diez pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sirius, incluso, saltó un poco de su asiento con gesto de incredulidad. Ojoloco no se inmutó, muy por el contrario parecía ansioso de que Snape llegara.

- Oh, vaya -dejó escapar Sirius, con un ligero bostezo, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué no estabas de vacaciones o algo así, Snape?

Pero esta vez el hombre no estaba para bromas, ni siquiera para responder a las impertinencias de Black. Tenía escarcha en el cabello cetrino, al igual que en la negrísima capa, y la única capaz de hacer un comentario audaz era Luna Lovegood, pero el profesor Narigudo se presentó de mala leche, peor que nunca, así que decidió callar y dejar a su collarín-villancico-cantante seguir resonando quedamente.

- ¿Para esto nos hemos reunido, Moody? -preguntó Sirius, indignado-. ¿Ahora qué?

- Calla, Black. Aún no hemos comenzado -dijo el auror, azotando su bastón en la mesa, haciéndolo retumbar. La señora Weasley lo miró de malagana, pero al hombre le importó poco y lo hizo más fuerte-. ¡Despierten! ¡Hay un trabajo que cumplir!

- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Lupin, intentando interesarse, pero la verdad es que él estaba tan cansado como los demás.

- Vamos a buscar mortífagos -resolvió Moody, de una buena vez, y hurgó dentro de su saco.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Ron, casi en un reclamo-. Pero... ¿no son auténticos, o sí?

- Todos son auténticos, Weasley, ¿qué estúpido argumento es ése? -respondió Moody, desplegando el pergamino en la mesa el cual parecía un mapa-. Este es el callejón Knockturn.

- Qué lugar tan ideal... -expresó Sirius de mala gana.

- Black... -dijo Moody, mirándolo con poca paciencia.

- Ya sé, ya sé -respondió Sirius, levantándose y sirviéndose un poco de café.

- Vamos a buscar cualquier pista que parezca mínima. Siempre las pequeñas huellas conducen a las grandes bestias -siguió Moody-. Quiero que dos equipos se desplieguen, en dos direcciones distintas. Irá todo ese conjunto que se reunió para hacer su no sé qué de Dumbledore. Necesito dos adultos solamente. No irá nadie oficialmente de la Orden, por obvias razones. Así que ya elegí a esos dos adultos.

Moody señaló con el ojo bueno a Snape, mientras que el otro, el azul saltón que no dejaba de moverse, se dirigió a un punto en especial. Sirius se ahogó con un poco del café.

Dian se frotaba las sienes con delicadeza, sin prestar atención. Moody azotó de nuevo el bastón contra la mesa, haciendo ese gran ruido hueco y retumbante. La mujer se perturbó un poco y alzó la vista, con molestia y cansancio.

- No haga eso, por favor... -sugirió un poco molesta.

- ¡Se acabó el descanso, Roosevelt! -exclamó Moody-. Irás con Snape al callejón Knocturn.

- ¿Qué? -replicó Dian, sin entender-. Creí que había dicho dos adultos.

- Oh, bueno, adivina lo que eres tú -respondió Moody de mala gana.

- Pero Snape es de la Orden -inquirió ella.

- No completamente... -respondió el hombre, de mal talante-. Y créeme que no hago esto por afición, Roosevelt. Sino porque son órdenes de Dumbledore.

- ¿Dumbledore sabe de esto? -preguntó el señor Weasley, de pronto.

- Por supuesto que lo sabe, Weasley -respondió Moody, sacando un reloj desvencijado de su abrigo-. Así que ahora a darnos prisa. Mientras estos dos se van, nosotros tenemos cosas qué hacer.

- No hablará en serio, Alastor... -dijo Dian, todavía incrédula.

- No hay tiempo para discusiones de púberes, Roosevelt -respondió éste y golpeó su bastón con fuerza en el suelo-. ¡Ahora mismo!

- ¿Pero qué hay de interesante en el callejón Knockturn? -preguntó Hermione, ya que notó que Dian era incapaz de articular palabra, pues Snape tenía el gesto fruncido y de peor manera que nunca.

- Es un lugar tan obvio, Alastor, que yo no sé... -iba a decir Lupin.

- Las órdenes ya están dadas -inquirió Moody-, y ahora van a hacerlo. No elegí a Roosevelt y a Snape por tenerles demasiada confianza, sino porque fueron mortífagos, y al menos saben de matanzas, y ahora que todos se enteraron no es para atemorizarse... así que mientras ellos van en búsqueda de ese algo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de otros asuntos.

- Matanzas -masculló Dian, levantándose de malagana-... qué lindo elogio.

- Sólo no vayas a ir a ninguna zona oscura con Snape cerca... -musitó Sirius a Dian, divertido.

Dian lo miró fulminantemente y luego a Lupin, con la esperanza de que él pudiese hacer algo por ella, pero estaba claro que el trabajo ya estaba decidido, y por más disparate que sonara Moody siempre tenía la razón, de alguna u otra manera.

- Bien, ¿a quién tenemos aquí del club... ese... de Dumbledore? -preguntó Moody, impaciente.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred y George se levantaron de la mesa, con desgano. Snape estaba de igual manera que Moody, muy inquieto, estaba molesto por haber tenido que regresar, además sabía bien que todas las miradas apuntaban a él y al pequeño secreto que había guardado. Pero no había parecido de cuidado. De hecho, Dian estaba accediendo de buena manera, lo cual era muy extraño.

- Bueno, veamos... quienes irán con...

- Permíteme, Alastor. Prefiero elegirlos yo mismo.

Snape se paseó por delante de los muchachos, quienes lo miraban con un poco de recelo.

- Alguien podría decirme adónde y qué buscamos... -repitió Dian, con desinterés.

- ¡Pistas, Roosevelt! ¡Pistas! -respondió Moody, sin prestarle atención-. Severus te lo dirá en cuanto estén ahí mismo.

Dian miró a Snape de soslayo, por una milésima de segundo, y se volvió para coger su abrigo sin prestarle más atención.

Snape no dijo más, con hosco y bruto movimiento separó a Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione y Harry, y con movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer junto con él. Todos los presentes se miraron extrañados. Dian suspiró y antes de que pudiera utilizar la varita, apareció Harry nuevamente, cayendo casi encima de Luna. Snape lo había devuelto. Dian arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

- Dijo que regresara con los llorones... -masculló Harry entre dientes.

- Bueno, somos un buen grupo -sonrió Dian, amablemente-. ¡Vamos, llorones! -y agitó la varita para desaparecer de la cocina junto con los chicos.

- No me gusta nada esto, Alastor, te lo digo ahora. No me gusta nada -dijo la señora Weasley, preocupadamente.

***

La concurrencia del callejón Knockturn solía ser incierta. Nunca se sabía a cuántos y a quiénes se encontrarían ahí. Ahora mismo las personas caminaban apresuradamente entre las apretujadas callejas, de un lado a otro, sin mirar a nadie.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Dian no visitaba esos lugares que había olvidado un poco cómo conducirse. Su grupo (de los llorones): Harry, Luna, Ron y Neville, había aparecido en el inicio del callejón, del lado de Gringotts y no se veía el otro grupo, el de Snape, por ningún lado. Dian comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Había caído en un juego de Moody para recuperar el compañerismo con Snape, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Ya era muy tarde, estaban ahí, a pocos pasos del callejón, no tenía otro remedio que seguir las instrucciones. Pero, ¿qué instrucciones?

- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Luna, un poco desorientada.

- Supongo que debemos entrar, ¿no? -sugirió Ron, inquieto.

- Tal vez -suspiró Dian, un poco irritada-. Bien, no tengo idea de lo que haremos exactamente. Pero tengan en cuenta varias cosas... Uno: capuchas -de inmediato, con la varita, les hizo aparecer grandes capuchas negras-, no alcen la vista a cualquier cosa, ni a cualquier persona. Dos: no se confía en nadie; así que entre ustedes tampoco pueden hablarse con libertad, lo mejor es que parezcamos un grupo dividido. Bueno, ya saben, no se toca, no se prueba, ni se detiene nada, ¿bien? -los chicos asintieron y se bajaron las capuchas-. Luna, ven aquí, tú irás conmigo, y siempre conmigo, ¿entendido? ¿Neville? -el muchacho estaba muy nervioso y sudaba un poco bajo la gabardina-, tú irás atrás, a la retaguardia del grupo.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó el muchacho, dudoso.

- Sí, no confío en nadie más -sonrió Dian, luego miró a Harry, torció el labio y miró a Ron-. Bueno, ustedes no se separen tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron, sin problema. Dian bajó su capucha también, con la varita bien sujeta, dio un empujoncito a Luna, que no dejaba de ver a una bruja muy fea que llevaba un sapo enorme en una bolsa, y la condujo consigo a la cabeza de la alineación que habían improvisado.

Entraron al callejón, de paredes húmedas y agrietadas, con escarcha en los tabicones. Contrario a la decoración del callejón Diagon, el callejón Knockturn estaba lúgubre, la luz no entraba con facilidad, y no había un solo adorno navideño en las tiendas. Todo parecía ser completamente ajeno a la temporada, como si por ahí nunca hubiese cruzado la dicha ni la felicidad.

Dian apresuraba el paso, nerviosamente, pero atenta a su alrededor. No había nada sospechoso, ni nada fuera de su lugar. Efectivamente había olvidado cómo era el ambiente, pero pronto se fue acostumbrando. Cada vez le parecía más absurda la idea de investigar algo, inexistente, en el callejón. Ni siquiera Snape se divisaba, nadie conocido en realidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? -susurró Harry para Ron.

- Ni idea, ¿crees que debamos entrar a alguna tienda? -curioseó el pelirrojo con la mirada.

Harry se encogió en hombros, vio a Dian caminar sin razón alguna, de la misma manera. Luna observaba con fascinación todo lo que ocurría alrededor: brujas y magos escabrosos con cosas increíblemente extrañas en jaulas, cajas o bolsillos; objetos alucinantes de alta peligrosidad detrás de algunos estantes polvosos. Iba maravillada y entretenida. De pronto se escuchó un sonido estruendoso, Neville había tropezado con unas cajas y barriles, se rompió la regla de la confianza y todos acudieron a levantar al chico. Pero Luna no, ella se quedó muy atenta y quieta, observando dentro de una tienda, donde un hombre de cabello casi blanquizco salía con apresurado paso, llevaba consigo un cofre pequeño y se abotonó la gabardina hasta el cuello, echándose la capucha encima. No notó al grupo reunido, tampoco a Luna, pero la chica sí sabía de quién se trataba. Con calma y parsimonia se dirigió a Dian, halándola de la manga.

Creo que he visto a Lucius Malfoy, profesora -dijo la chica, con toda tranquilidad.

Dian, contagiada por la quietud aparente de Luna, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, Lucius ya iba encaminado y distante. Dian torció el gesto, se echó la capucha ocultando medio rostro.

- Aguarden aquí, no se muevan.

Y salió con paso rápido, sólo Luna sabía lo que ocurría y se lo explicó a los demás, con la misma naturalidad.

- ¿Lucius? -expresó Neville con sorpresa y terror.

- ¡Chitón! -reprendió Ron.

- No nos separemos, ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió Harry.

Ron asintió. ¿Qué acaso aquél no era su amigo?, ¿y qué no había pasado de todo y él seguía siendo el mismo? ¿Y sus sentimientos por Hermione? Esos seguían intactos, como la Hermione amiga, pero todo había cambiado y era de comprenderse que el amor obsesivo y manipulador no había llevado las cosas por un buen camino. Ron codeó a Harry con cariño, en el callejón Knockturn la gente no solía hacer eso, pero entre amigos sí.

Dian iba apresurada y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Si ése era realmente Lucius Malfoy podría al fin verlo a la cara. ¿Cuál sería la reacción del hombre? Hacía veinte años de la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca y ahora parecía que no llegaba el momento de alcanzarlo. Iba muy alejado, las personas se apretujaban en la estrecha calleja. Dian estaba exasperada, trataba de no perderlo de vista, de seguirle todos los pasos, registrar cada movimiento. Lo vio girar en otra calleja, y también le siguió. Lo vio un poco más cercano, pero las personas seguían andando con el mismo paso lento y forzado. Dian prefería sacar la varita, lanzarle un hechizo ahí mismo, saldar las cuentas de una vez por todas. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, Lucius estaba libre, el Ministerio lo había dicho.

Al fin el nudo de personas se desató, Dian pudo moverse más rápido, pero Lucius cambió de dirección. Dian corrió para alcanzarlo cuando de pronto otra persona se impactó con ella. Un choque de hombros y ambos salieron rebotados hacia las estrechas paredes. Dian se desconcentró y cuando quiso recuperar la visión Lucius ya no estaba. Se malhumoró, pero fue peor aún cuando reconoció a la persona que se había cruzado con ella.

- ¡Snape! -masculló muy molesta-. Justo te viene a atravesar, como es tu cochina costumbre...

- No me haces gracia, Roosevelt. Estaba por hacer algo importante -le inquirió Snape con malhumor.

Dian frunció el ceño, miró a lo lejos y luego a Snape con interés.

- ¿A dónde ibas?

No creo que te importe -respondió éste, acicalándose la túnica.

- Viste a Malfoy, ¿cierto?

Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró a Dian con perspicacia.

- ¿También lo viste?

- ¿Dónde dejaste a los chicos? -preguntó ella, un poco preocupada.

- No les volarán los sesos, si eso te mortifica.

- Regresemos con Moody.

Snape arqueó ligeramente una ceja, cualquier que lo conociera perfectamente diría que dijo: sí. Y que, incluso, estuvo de acuerdo con Dian. Por primera vez, históricamente.

Dian regresó rápidamente donde había dejado al grupo. Los muchachos estaban ya distraídos, mirando y hablando de cualquier cosa, saltándose todas las precauciones que Dian había mencionado. Pero Luna estaba sobre un barril sentada, escribiendo algo con rapidez y empeño.

- Vámonos llorones -dijo Dian, exhausta.

Luna no se movió. Dian fue hasta donde estaba la chica, ya un poco fastidiada por el encuentro con Snape y la completa desatención de todos.

- Luna... -llamó Dian, con insistencia.

- Ya voy -dijo la chica, mordiendo la puntita de la pluma, manchándose un poco de tinta. Se quedó unos segundos pensativa y luego añadió-. Profesora, ¿para qué querría Lucius Malfoy tónico de díctamo?

Dian miró a Luna con extrañeza y un repentino interés.

- ¿Tú lo viste? -preguntó, intrigada.

- Sí, llevaba tónico de díctamo -repitió la chica, con la pluma todavía entre los dientes; pensando.

Dian miró atónita a Luna: esa chica era increíblemente desconcertante; echó una mirada a las estrechas callejas y luego se dirigió al grupo, quienes también habían escuchado con interés la deducción de Luna.

- Tónico de díctamo es para quemaduras -respondió Dian, agitando la varita y reagrupándolos a todos-. Hay que volver.

Y con un leve y suave giro de muñeca desaparecieron del callejón Knockturn.

**_Continuará..._**

NA: ¡Uf! Gracias, por su infinita paciencia.


	22. Los viejos, muy viejos, aurores

**22**

**Los viejos… muy viejos… aurores**

El regreso a Grimmauld Place fue caótico. Ambos grupos -los de Snape y los "llorones"- se arremolinaron en la cocina de la vieja casa Black, chocando unos con otros.

Nadie de la Orden estaba en la cocina, sólo el elfo doméstico, Kreacher, que refunfuñó fuertemente cuando los chicos dejaron pisadas de nieve y lodo en el suelo.

Dian corrió para buscar a alguien, pero encontró una nota escrita en un pergamino que flotaba sobre la mesa.

"_Oficina de los aurores. Ministerio de Magia.  
11:00 a.m. (Trae al narigudo contigo)"_

_SIRIUS._

Dian miró de soslayo a Snape, quien se sacudía la nieve con fastidio. Los muchachos miraban con atención aquella libretita curiosa de Luna; la chica se empeñaba en escribir cosas que parecían locuras.

-Al ministerio, Severus -dijo Dian, volviendo a tomar su capa de viaje.

-Podrían dejarse de misterios y decir de una vez por todas qué pretenden -replicó Snape, de malagana.

-Creo que no está en el plan que vengan. No salgan de casa y tengan cuidado. Cualquier cosa sólo envíen una señal -dijo Dian al grupo, haciendo énfasis en Hermione, a quien estaba segura podría confiarle un dragón, y seguro se lo entregaría incluso duchado…

Snape y Dian desaparecieron de la casa Black en un instante. Ron se dejó caer en una de las sillas, suspirando.

-¿Ahora qué? -dijo Neville, nerviosamente-. ¿Qué fuimos a hacer al callejón Knockturn? Hemos vuelto igual.

-Ese Moody… y sus disparates… -dijo Fred, bostezando.

-Lo peor es que todos le siguen el juego -siguió George-. Yo creo que debemos amarrar al viejo de una bludger.

-Además, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Ustedes vieron algo? -preguntó Fred a Harry.

-Sí -respondió Luna, había terminado de escribir en su libreta-. Vimos a Lucius Malfoy.

Se hizo un repentino silencio. Las miradas nerviosas se dirigieron a Luna, quien sonreía como si nada grave sucediera. Hermione se acercó con cautela hacia la libreta de notas y observó con detenimiento todo aquello que Luna había escrito.

-¿Tónico de díctamo? -dijo Hermione, con curiosidad-. ¿Eso llevaba Malfoy?

-Sí, y según la profesora Roosevelt, el tónico de díctamo es para las quemaduras -respondió la chica rubia.

-Claro… pero es un tónico muy fuerte… para quemaduras extremas -dijo Hermione, pensativamente-. ¿Eso era todo?

-Sí.

-¡Claro, Snape también vio a Malfoy! -exclamó George-. Por eso corrió como bólido hacia uno de los callejones.

-Qué extraño; que ese sujeto esté libre no me da nada de confianza -dijo Neville, nerviosamente.

-Tal vez no deberíamos hacer conjeturas, después de todo los aurores ya están en eso, ¿no?

-Harry tiene razón -intervino Ginny, mirándolo aprobatoriamente. Harry, quien la conocía tan bien, reconoció esa sonrisa agradable… ¿acaso era un gesto amistoso?

* * *

Sirius estaba recargado sobre un escritorio, con la mirada distraída; cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de complacencia, estaba atento a la chica morena recepcionista del departamento, quien se paseaba por los pasillos, canturreando una floja canción.

-Pudiste especificar mejor tu nota.

Dian apareció de pronto. Sirius saltó sorprendido y miró tambaleantemente a los otros aurores, quienes discutían acaloradamente desde hacía media hora, en la cual, por supuesto, él había estado ausente en otros pensamientos.

Snape lo miró furtivamente y se unió a la discusión general. El señor Weasley, sus hijos: Billy, Charlie y Percy, Alastor Moody y Remus Lupin replicaban continuamente.

-¡No puedes hacerlo, Alastor! Es inaudito -decía el señor Weasley-. Sería una total falta de consideración a toda la comunidad mágica.

-¡La falta de consideración sería no advertirlo, Weasley! ¡Será como aquella vez!

-No te ofendas, papá -dijo Billy Weasley, con preocupación-, pero creo que Alastor tiene razón. No se puede cometer el mismo error de hace veinte años.

-Negar la existencia de un levantamiento oscuro sería nuestra primera muestra de debilidad -comenzó Charlie Weasley-. También creo que debería hacerse público.

Repararon en la presencia de Severus y Dian. Ambos se habían quedado escuchando atentamente el intercambio de palabras.

-Ya era hora -dijo Moody con su voz rasposa, apoyado en su bastón-. ¿Qué encontraron?

-Lucius Malfoy estuvo en la droguería del callejón Knockturn -dijo Dian.

-Lo sé, pero qué vieron…

-¿Ya lo sabía? -replicó Snape, extrañado.

-Dumbledore me lo informó -respondió levantándose pesadamente de su asiento-. De hecho, me lo ha estado diciendo desde hace un mes. Pero justo hoy era el día.

Nuevamente Moody atrajo toda la atención. Severus y Dian ocuparon sus asientos. Ella tenía una mirada de preocupación que Lupin supo leer, al primer instante.

* * *

-Tal vez lo torturaron en Azkaban. Habrán usado alguna especie de fuego en él -decía Neville, con una taza de chocolate.

El Ejército de Dumbledore estaba reunido alrededor de la chimenea. Hacía tanto frío que se les congelaron las gargantas.

-No he escuchado otra forma de tortura a parte de los dementores -respondió Ginny.

-Es cierto… probablemente él mismo se ocasionó las quemaduras.

-¿Cómo, Neville? -preguntó Fred, curioso-. Sólo faltaba que nuestro archienemigo fuese masoquista…

-Quizá está haciéndose experimentos -sugirió Luna, quien usaba unas enormes orejeras para cubrirse del frío.

-Mira si no es ella la que se hace experimentos… -susurró George a Fred.

-Sea lo que sea, creo que es muy peligroso -dijo Hermione-. Pero Dumbledore debe estar en ello.

-Todo el ministerio.

-Y los aurores.

-Incluso en Hogwarts.

-Tal vez el díctamo no era para él -dijo Harry, repentinamente. Las pieles de todos se erizaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Dian no había hablado nada en todo ese tiempo. El hecho de que Malfoy estuviera libre la ponía en circunstancias precarias. No tenía miedo, sabía que nada podía pasarle a ella… Lupin la miró, sonriéndole por un segundo, regresándole el color a las mejillas.

-Tú estás enterado mejor que nosotros, Snape -dijo Alastor-. Pero supongo que no sabías de estos paseos de Malfoy.

-No, Alastor -respondió el hombre, cetrinamente-. Yo sólo me he encargado del bienestar de Draco, y el muchacho no sabe nada al respecto.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debemos creerle al rubio? -preguntó Sirius, con sorna-. ¿Qué no fue él un espía en Hogwarts?

-Ya se había hablado de eso -respondió Snape, disgustado-. Evidentemente el muchacho ha quedado fuera del plan del propio padre.

-Sí, cómo no… -masculló Sirius.

-¿Estás velando por Draco, Snape? -preguntó Lupin, visiblemente extrañado.

Severus no iba a responder absolutamente nada. El rostro de Lupin le había desagradado mucho; en nada, absolutamente nada, se parecían: Snape no estaba protegiendo a Draco por algún afecto o debilidad como a él le ocurría con Harry.

-Bueno, ya -dijo Dian, de pronto-. Draco está fuera del plan. Pero, ¿qué tal Narcisa? De ella nada se sabe.

Snape torció el labio, estuvo a punto de decir algo.

* * *

Hermione se quedó dormida, apoyada sobre un brazo del sillón. Los muchachos habían decidido jugar una partida de ajedrez. ¿Mortífagos?... tal vez, pero luego encontrarían la solución. Con golosinas y chocolates humeantes se dedicaron a gastar las energías invernales en el salón.

Los labios de Harry se acercaron a los de Hermione. La chica se turbó, abrió los ojos despertando aceleradamente, pero se encontró con el gentil rostro de Harry. Sus labios suaves le habían reconfortado la zozobra.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó la chica, un poco ruborizada.

-En el salón. Jugando -susurró Harry, volviendo a acercarse, depositando un nuevo beso en ella.

Hermione se desprendió con un poco de temor. Harry la miró con ojos enternecidos, sujetó uno de sus rizos desprendidos y lo pasó entre sus dedos.

-Ya no deberías temer. Lo van a saber, tarde o temprano.

-¿Saber qué? -preguntó ella, pretendiendo ignorarlo.

-Que te quiero, y que tú me quieres… que estoy contigo.

Sujetó su mano. No hubo tiempo para robarle otro beso, porque ella lo hizo primero.

* * *

La reunión de aurores había resultado inútilmente confusa. Incluso aquel dato sobre Lucius comenzaba a perder sentido.

En algún momento Sirius se levantó con fastidio. Dian y Lupin lo siguieron; estaban exhaustos, querían irse pronto.

-Lo siento, Alastor. Deberías considerarlo con Kingsley. No hay manera…

-Y yo pediré una nueva concentración de tropas -respondió Alastor, de malagana.

-¿Qué? -replicó Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Alastor? -preguntó Lupin, aturdido.

-Que ustedes ya son muy viejos… seguramente me verán a mí como el veterano chiflado, pero al menos no soy cobarde. Ustedes consultan sus manuales de educación y moralidad antes de actuar.

-Oye, Alastor…

Sirius iba a decirle lo mucho que estaba cansado de él y sus locuras, pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió justo en el momento. Mark Blake, el muchacho asistente, entró con una carga de papeleo. Miró a los presentes con el rostro enrojecido.

-Perdón… -masculló, intentando salir rápidamente.

-No, no, no Mark… ven acá, muchacho -dijo Moody, en un tono rarísimo de condescendencia-. Es hora de presentarte ante el equipo. Estos sujetos que ves aquí, son los viejos aurores… los muy, pero muy viejos aurores… con sus antiguas y convencionales reglas… son tan veteranos que necesitan actualizarse… No, no Mark… no te sientas excluido… todos estos comenzaron como tú: siendo unos chiquillos. Es hora de darle paso a la carne fresca.

-Basta, Alastor -dijo el señor Weasley-. Esta conversación se queda pendiente, hasta que Kingsley o el mismo Albus estén presentes.

-Sí, claro Arthur. Mira si deberías ver las agallas de tus vástagos.

Lupin dio unas palmaditas al señor Wealey, impidiendo que siguiera discutiendo con Moody. Los aurores se sintieron ofendidos y dieron media vuelta, todos, incluyendo Snape, dispuestos a marcharse.

Moody también lo hizo, dando fuertes pisadas con el bastón, salió furibundo de la habitación. Sirius se acercó a Mark, quien se había quedado azorado, un poco atolondrado y enrojecido.

-No te sientas mal, Mark -dijo Sirius, divertido-. Así son las "reuniones" de trabajo. Acostúmbrate. Ahora que Ojoloco me ha llamado viejo, tengo la libertad de decirle anciano.

-Ojalá nos hubiera llamado vejestorios, para poder llamarlo senil -dijo Dian, de pronto.

Mark notó su presencia por primera vez. No está de más mencionar la palpitación violenta que sintió en el cuerpo; una especie de aceleración le nubló los sentidos. Observó a aquella mujer: los ojos increíblemente brillantes, la perfección de todos los rincones de su cuerpo; la voz poderosa y suave a la vez. Mark comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

-Hace hambre… ¿Las tres escobas? -preguntó Lupin a su mujer, ofreciéndole el brazo, sin notar la expresión embelesada de Mark.

-¡Por favor! -sonrió Dian, saliendo de la habitación con Lupin.

Mark parpadeó, volvió a sentir la lengua. Dejó salir un suspiro, y se encontró con la cara de Sirius.

-¿Impresionante, no? -preguntó Sirius, con sonrisa de complicidad.

-Uf… mucho -respondió Mark, ensoñado.

-Suele pasar -dijo el merodeador-, frecuentemente, de hecho. Pero tú eres un buen muchacho… y Lupin es mi mejor amigo -dejó de sonreír-. No quisiera mostrarte qué se siente un crucio.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Mark pasó un trago de saliva.

* * *

Hogwarts se encontraba exactamente igual. Harry volvió a sentir la punzada de emoción que experimentaba cada vez que se volvía al castillo. Esta sería la última temporada vacacional que pasaría en el colegio.

Había demasiada normalidad, aun con las noticias que se divulgaban sobre un levantamiento de insurrectos oscuros. Los muchachos sabían que las mejores fuentes eran los aurores, y ellos todavía no habían resuelto nada. Todavía…

Ese pensamiento viraba constantemente en la cabeza de Dian. Había estado distraída en el primer día de clases. Tanto, que casi olvidó que ella era la profesora, se había sentido como en uno de aquellos días en los que sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, y solía recargarse sobre el mentón, mirando al sauce boxeador desde la ventana del aula; algunas veces Lily le pinchaba un brazo para hacerla regresar a la realidad. Pero esta vez no había encontrado a nadie.

Se dirigió a la sala de profesores, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Lupin, y quizá contarle un poco de lo que sentía. Pero sólo estaba Sybil Trelawney, con sus enormes gafas, sosteniendo un vasito con hojas de té.

-Perdón, Sybil, no sabía que estabas aquí -dijo Dian, con distracción, depositando unos libros en la mesita de cento.

-No hay problema, Roosevelt -respondió la vidente-. Sólo observaba la trayectoria de las vidas… a veces son tan cambiantes…

-Ah, ya veo -dijo Dian, falsamente interesada-. Bueno, si ves a Remus por aquí, ¿podrías decirle que…?

-¿El profesor Lupin? Estuvo aquí hace una hora. Parece que fue a la oficina de Snape -sus delgadas manos sacudieron la tacita de té con delicadeza-. Ya viene la luna llena, ¿no?

-Supongo -respondió Dian, ligeramente mosqueada-. Tú debes saberlo.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Trelawney, con ese misterio en su voz que fastidiaba tanto a Hermione-. Debe ser complicado, ¿no?

-Bueno, Sybil… me gustaría tomarme esa taza de té contigo… pero debo…

-¡Oh, no, querida! No te sientas asustada por el destino. Sus presagios pueden ser duros y desconcertantes, pero son maravillas. Ven, acércate, puedo decirte algo de ti…

-No te ofendas, Sybil… pero si quisiera saber algo de mí creo que lo consultaría con mi propia almohada…

-¡Oh! Esos temores no te dejan en paz, ¿verdad, querida? Mira nada más… tus dudas se reflejan en las propias marcas de tu amado.

Dian miró a Trelawney con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero observó que la pipa de Remus estaba al lado de la bandeja de té que Sybil sostenía en sus piernas.

-¿Ese fue el té de Remus?

-Sí, me tomé el atrevimiento de leer un poco… ya sabes, obsesiones de vidente.

-Sybil, eso está prohibido. Tus dones de vidente (si es que los tienes) no pueden aprovecharse de los demás. No deberías meterte en vidas ajenas… (en nuestra vida)

-No te enfades, querida. No pude resistirme. Sé que está mal hecho. Pero fue tan curioso cómo se me revelaron estas hojas… te digo: puedo verte a ti también. Tienes tantos miedos con el pobre hombre… Sientes que algo podría destruirlos… Él es un hombre lobo, y a ti se te dificulta lidiar con eso… es normal… pero… parece que hay algo "anormal" en todo esto… quizá tú tienes una conexión poderosa e importante con algo que antagoniza la licantropía de tu amado… quizá… sólo quizá… podría ser cierta fijación por la sangre… ¡Mira, sí, sí! Eso se marca… qué curioso… pocas personas aparecen en los destinos de otras personas… ¡Oh, querida, qué fascinante! Pero deberías andarte con cuidado… los miedos a veces son sólo miedos, pero otras… otras… ¡Oh, la desdicha y la desgracia eterna podrían cernirse sobre ti si no resuelves ese conflicto…!

Dian tenía el rostro lívido, le temblaba el labio. De pronto, Minerva McGonagall entró a la sala, mirando a ambas mujeres con curiosidad. Observó que Sybil tenía una tacita de té en las manos, y aquella mirada perdida que solía poner cada vez que le daba por leer futuros y destinos que no le incumbían.

-Tal vez deberías hacer tu trabajo en donde corresponde, Sybil.

Dian miró a McGonagall con profundo agradecimiento. Salió de la habitación, con el pulso acelerado, y la palabra "desgracia" anudándole el pecho.

* * *

-¿Qué pasará si a Moody se le ocurre dar la "alerta permanente"? -preguntó Harry, preocupadamente.

-Le sacaremos brillo a las varitas, Potter -respondió Ron.

-¿Otra grajea?

-Por favor.

_**Continuará…**_


	23. El duelo de magia

**23**

**El duelo de magia  
**

Detrás de la espesa neblina se desplazaba una figura humana. Dian era incapaz de reconocerle el rostro, sin embargo escuchaba su respiración como un quejido, aproximándose a ella. Alrededor no había nada más que oscuridad, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni por qué estaba ahí. Sentía el estómago de piedra, y supo que se había quedado sin voz cuando intentó pronunciar palabra. Sus pies la obligaban a caminar, pese a que tenía el corazón desbocado de miedo. La figura se acercaba amenazante. Dian sintió que las lágrimas se le derramaban por el rostro, e intentó tocarse las mejillas con los dedos; sin embargo, observó horrorizada las palmas de sus manos bañadas de sangre. Era una sangre fresca y viscosa que se apelmazaba en su piel como si fuese aceite. Intentó sacudirse y deshacerse del dolor que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus articulaciones.

—No… no… —balbuceaba, aunque de su garganta no salía ningún sonido.

La figura estaba muy próxima a ella. La neblina se desvanecía, evidenciando el rostro de Remus. Dian lo miró con horror; lo desconocía completamente. Él abría las fauces como si se tratara de un animal salvaje: con los colmillos afilados y el rostro descompuesto. Un hombre lobo.

De pronto, antes de la mordida, Dian abrió los ojos, despertando de la horrible pesadilla. Sudaba copiosamente, no se había movido de su lugar y descubrió que tenía las manos aferradas a la sábana. Sintió y escuchó a su lado la respiración adormilada de Remus. Éste dormía plácidamente, con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabeza y los labios ligeramente separados. Por unos segundos, le pareció que aquél hombre era capaz de matarla. Se levantó de la cama, mareada, con una horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago. Tenía la boca seca y los ojos humedecidos. Había estado llorando de verdad.

Se sentía terrible, no sólo por el malestar físico. Hacía apenas un par de semanas que se había mudado al pequeño departamento que ocupaba Remus. Habían sido días increíbles. Se había dejado llevar por una emoción cuasi adolescente al estar junto al hombre que amaba desde hacía tantísimos años. Al fin compartirían una vida, juntos. Habían preparado todo para la mudanza y habían dedicado tardes enteras a disfrutar de su compañía y privacidad.

El departamento era un dúplex, que a pesar de ser pequeño resultaba acogedor. Se encontraba en un barrio puramente mágico en la ciudad de Lancaster, al norte. Muy cerca, se situaba una arbolada con un riachuelo, donde Remus se dirigía cada vez que había luna llena. Alrededor había barrios muggles, sin embargo nunca prestaban atención.

Para Dian, despierta todo parecía un sueño, pero al dormir le sucedía lo contrario: las pesadillas se habían hecho frecuentes y el elemento de la sangre se hallaba incluido de una u otra manera. Tenía sentido si se recordaba la doble condición que fragmentaba su vida. Sin embargo, en ninguno de los sueños se veía a sí misma como una bebedora de sangre, en lugar: la sangre siempre emanaba de ella. No importaba lo maravilloso que resultara el día, por las noches sus sueños eran un tormento. Incluso luego de haber hecho el amor y acurrucarse dentro de los brazos de Remus, las peores imágenes la visitaban al quedarse dormida.

No había querido decírselo a él. Se habría preocupado incluso más que ella. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que las pesadillas se fueran. Intentó de todo: despertaba muy temprano, antes de que el día aclarara completamente, daba un paseo por escoba, recordando los viejos tiempos de entrenamiento de quidditch en el colegio. A veces intentaba repetir las piruetas que solía hacer con maestría; se sentía satisfecha al comprobar que no había perdido la habilidad, después de todo. Otras veces Remus la despertaba con un suave beso, un par de caricias y terminaban nuevamente tumbados uno encima del otro. Lograba desparecer el malestar, pero al finalizar el recuerdo de la pesadilla seguía presente. Inclusive, hizo que Salma, su prima, preparara una pócima atrayente del sueño, con la excusa de que el exceso de trabajo no la dejaba dormir en paz. Pero tampoco funcionó, y en lugar de desaparecer las pesadillas consiguió un dolor de garganta al tomar el brebaje a punto de hielo.

Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza. Su memoria aún se encontraba afectada y nada le había ayudado a recobrar aquellos recuerdos que le eran tan valiosos, pues había una gran parte de su vida extraviada en un limbo cósmico. Lo peor era pensar que esas pesadillas estuvieran relacionadas directamente con hechos de la realidad. Sería terrible. Veía tanta sangre, sentía tanto dolor; algunas veces aparecía Remus, otras veces el recuerdo del castillo de su abuelo, y en algunas otras la voz de lord Voldemort.

* * *

Sirius y Harry volvieron a sentirse como desprovistos de algo. Dian les había anunciado su mudanza hacia lo de Lupin desde el comienzo del año, y aunque fingieron alegrarse mucho por ella, realmente la echaban de menos. Harry lograba distraerse la semana entera en el colegio, pero al pobre Sirius no le quedaba más remedio que resolver los cuestionarios fastidiosos del _Quisquilloso_. Alguna vez Luna se los había recomendado y no le había hecho caso en lo mínimo, pero el aburrimiento había sido tal que se vio arrastrado hasta las páginas bizarras del semanario. Además, estaba aquel asunto con Salma. En un par de meses se convertiría en padre y la sola idea lo aterrorizaba. Por supuesto que lo había deseado, de otra manera no habría ocurrido, pero la soledad volvió a apoderarse de él y lo hacía incapaz de sentirse un hombre común y corriente en vísperas de su primogénito.

No lograba sacarse las ideas de la cabeza. Ya comenzaba a sentirse muy solo. Sólo escuchaba a Kreacher desplazándose por toda la vieja y ancestral casa Black, desafiando al mundo como siempre. Salma lo veía sólo en un par de ocasiones para tenerlo al tanto. Así que un buen día concretó una cita con su mejor amiga: Dian. Tomaron el almuerzo entre risas y bromas en las Tres Escobas. Parecía que habían dejado de verse durante años. La señora Rosmerta llevó un par de tazas de café y unas frutas frescas a la sobremesa.

—Te notas un poco cansada —dijo Sirius, lanzando las uvas al aire y atrapándolas con los dientes—. Deberías decir a Remus que te deje dormir, por lo menos.

—No seas bobo —sonrió Dian, apesadumbrada—. No consigo dormir.

—¿Acaso ronca como un escorbuto de cola explosiva?

Dian se había quedado seria. Sirius se dejó de jugueteos y le sirvió una copa de vino.

—Anda, bebe.

Ella aceptó la bebida que cayó dulce y caliente en su estómago, dándole valor para confesarse.

—Tengo pesadillas horribles, Sirius. No consigo dormir en paz. Todas las noches tengo algún sueño espantoso… y… —las lágrimas se apelmazaron en sus ojos— a veces veo a Remus. Creo que en sueños le hago daño. A veces él me hace daño a mí. Y escuché unas predicciones de Trelawney…

—¿Qué? —replicó Sirius—. ¿Tú fuiste a que esa vieja bruja te leyera la suerte?

—No exactamente. Fue una mera casualidad y accidente.

—¡Como haya sido! ¡Jamás te fíes de Trelawney! Si por ella fuera yo sería el mismísimo Grimm… —masculló el merodeador, malhumorado—. No hagas caso de cualquier cosa que no sientas. Estás bien con Lupin, ¿no? ¡Pues qué mejor! Ahora viven juntos y eso es lo más importante.

—¿Sabes que habrá luna llena muy pronto? —preguntó Dian, cabizbaja.

—Lo sé, pero Lupin toma la pócima. Despreocúpate. Él solo arregla su asunto.

—Me lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero no puedo dejar de pensar.

—Ese es tu gran problema, Roosevelt: nunca dejas de pensar.

* * *

Harry y Ron habían pasado toda la mañana en la tienda de bromas de los Weasley. Compraron una cantidad considerable de objetos-broma que usarían en el festejo de Gryffindor en caso de ganar la copa de las casas en el torneo de quidditch. Pasearon por el pueblo durante un buen rato. Al parecer, las cuentas estaban saldadas. Nuevamente volvían a ser entrañables y cercanos. Incluso, Harry percibió que Ron hablaba de una forma extrañamente repetitiva sobre Luna. Que si a Luna le gustaba esto, que si Luna había dicho aquello, que si Luna lo prefería morado o descafeinado; cualquier cosa por mínima que pareciera, siempre estaba ligada a Luna Lovegood.

—Creo que algo muy extraño ha sucedido contigo —dijo Harry, divertido, al ver a Ron comprando grajeas de sabor tofu.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué lo dices? —Ron no se daba cuenta de que había comprado medio kilo de grajeas.

—No, no, por nada. Sólo que…

Harry desvió su atención. A través de la ventana de Honeydukes, pareció ver a una persona conocida, que caminaba entre las personas, intentando cubrirse el rostro. La reconoció por el cabello casi plateado que le rodeaba el rostro. Llevaba una larga túnica negra, y parecía mirar hacia todas partes.

Ron no notó cuando Harry salió del local a toda velocidad. En realidad, el muchacho no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, si realmente se trataba de la persona que creía, ¿cómo habría de explicar su encuentro? Narcisa Malfoy no creería que Harry Potter estaba deseoso de saludarla.

Harry caminaba de prisa, con la vista fija sobre la propia Narcisa que no había reparado en la aproximación del muchacho. De repente, el paso de Harry se vio interceptado por la enorme masa corporal de Hagrid, quien pilló al muchacho distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó el gigante—. ¡Supongo que comiendo mucho! ¡Pesas más de lo que recuerdo!

Harry dejó salir un quejido cuando Hagrid lo estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos. Vio a Narcisa perderse entre la gente.

* * *

Las reuniones de aurores seguían dándose en la casa Black. A Sirius le venía muy bien estar rodeado de personas, se sentía vivo. Aunque actualmente las noticias no eran muchas. Aquellos ataques misteriosos y apariciones esporádicas de dementores no se habían vuelto a repetir. Kingsley había dicho que sin duda era una reacción normal a lo sucedido. No debían bajar la guardia, pero sí mantenerse al tanto.

—¡Alerta permanente! —decía Moody, cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Los aurores "clásicos", por no llamarlos viejos, se sentían todavía ofendidos por la última junta acontecida. Moody ya no creía total y plenamente en ellos. Por el contrario había formado algunos grupos pequeños de jóvenes aspirantes a auror. Muchachos que aún no habían presentado el examen, pero que eran claros candidatos a él. No había quién lo controlara, ya que desde las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo, no habían visto a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, sabían que se encontraría bien, y su silencio se debía a algo.

Harry no supo si decir lo que había visto en Hogsmeade. Snape apareció en la junta, por lo tanto no quería desatar otra discusión más. Ahí estaban Sirius, Lupin y Roosevelt para escucharlo, pero no quería parecer un chiquillo asustado. Tampoco se lo había contado a Ron, ya que éste habría hablado tan pronto como el canto de un fénix.

Así que Harry se lo contó a Hermione en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. La chica tomó en serio lo acontecido, sin embargo aconsejó lo más sensato que podrían hacer.

—No se lo digas a nadie, Harry. Vayamos por más pistas hasta estar seguros.

* * *

En Hogwarts, se había abierto la convocatoria para ser parte de los "jóvenes aurores", como Moody quería llamarlos. Así que, de malagana, los "viejos aurores" tuvieron que hacer las matrículas. Llegaron estudiantes y egresados de todas partes. Era increíble el interés.

Dian se había encargado de hacer las pruebas de vuelo y ataque. Recibía a los postulantes y los hacía volar por los campos del colegio, enfundando la varita y haciendo maniobras al aire al igual que hechizos. Había gente muy valiosa y otra no tanto. En la larga fila apareció Ron, quien a su vez charlaba amistosamente con un muchacho muy alto, delgado, de facciones adustas.

—¿Harás las pruebas, Weasley? —preguntó Dian, sorprendida.

Ron se sonrojó.

—Me parece que ya tienes tu lugar en la Orden —explicó Dian—. No sabía que te interesaba volar.

—Sí me interesa, y quiero hacerlo como todos los demás.

—Bien. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, chico? —preguntó Dian al compañero de Ron.

—Oliver Wood.

—¿Wood? —dijo Dian, ensimismada—. Tu nombre me suena familiar.

—Oliver entró a la liguilla de Puddlemere United. Es el guardián —intervino Ron sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Dian, animada—. Pero creo que conozco tu apellido de otra parte. Qué curioso que los guardianes quieran hacer las pruebas. Sobre todo un jugador de quidditch profesional.

—Antes que mi equipo, está el colegio. En Hogwarts aprendí a amar al quidditch. ¿Qué otra forma de compensarle? Seguro debe recordar mi apellido por mi padre: Oswald Wood.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Dian, sorprendida—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Oswald Wood tuvo un hijo? Tu padre era un buen jugador y un excelente compañero en el campo.

—Él me ha contado muchas cosas sobre aquellos tiempos del colegio. Los echa de menos. En cuanto supo de su regreso me hizo venir aquí y dar sus saludos —sonrió el muchacho.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. ¿Qué ha sido de tu padre?

—Hace tiempo que se retiró del quidditch profesional, poco antes de que el ministerio cayera. Él siempre fue un fiel a Dumbledore, así que en cuanto comenzaron los conflictos, hizo que toda la familia nos uniéramos a favor de la restauración del colegio. Estuvimos en aquella batalla… desafortunadamente, mi padre perdió ambas piernas.

Dian recordaba a Oswald como un muchacho avispado, de buen carácter y nobles sentimientos. Había sido un buen capitán y, efectivamente, le recordaba tanto a los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts. La noticia le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias —Oliver sonrió—. Él es un hombre fuerte. No por ello ha dejado el quidditch.

—Envía mis saludos.

Dian sonrió. Entregó el formulario a Oliver para que se registrara y Ron hiciera la prueba.

Entrada la tarde, Dian se dirigía a su privado, tomaría un par de libros y luego se iría a casa a descansar durante el resto del fin de semana. En el camino se encontró con Sirius que estaba muy animado por alguna idea suya que parecía genial.

—He organizado un duelo de magia en el Gran Comedor, ¿quieres venir? —dijo Black, entusiasmado.

—¿Un duelo de magia? ¿Estás loco? Debes pedir permiso para eso. No puedes hacerlo con estudiantes. ¡Oh, no me digas que lo harás con practicantes!

—Nada de eso. Sólo quiero mostrarles algunos hechizos poderosos. Por eso te necesito como voluntaria.

Dian echó una mirada al Gran Comedor, el cual, poco a poco, comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos.

—¿Y con quién se supone que debo enfrentarme? —preguntó Dian, con curiosidad.

—Hola Sirius, ¿me buscabas? —preguntó Nymphadora Tonks al encuentro.

* * *

Harry y Hermione fueron a Hogsmeade. Regresaron al mismo lugar, a la misma hora en que Harry había visto a Narcisa Malfoy un fin de semana anterior. Estuvieron esperando a que apareciera durante toda una hora. S escondieron en la taberna de las Tres Escobas, cerca de un ventanal. Pero no sucedió nada. Decidieron regresar al castillo y pensar en otras razones por las cuales Narcisa estaría en Hogsmeade. Se suponía que los Malfoy tenían cierta restricción por los lugares que visitaban, además, Andrómeda (la hermana de Narcisa) había dicho que su hermana se encontraba muy mal. Y desde entonces se había despertado la curiosidad del grupo en general. Por si fuera poco, Snape protegía a Draco, ¿por qué su madre ya no podía hacerlo?

* * *

—Vamos, Roosevelt, ayúdame con esto —suplicó Sirius, entre dientes—. Sabes perfectamente que sólo se trata de un juego.

—¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? —replicó Dian, malhumorada—. Elige a otra persona.

Tonks había aceptado el reto, lo había visto como algo puramente estratégico, pese a que se tratara de Dian Roosevelt.

—¡Vamos! —siguió Sirius—. ¿No te encanta la oportunidad? ¡Estarías retando a Tonks en un duelo!

—Prometí no volver a tocar ese asunto incómodo, nunca más —respondió la mujer, cruzada de brazos—. Te sugiero que no insistas.

Sirius estuvo a punto de darse por vencido. Torció el labio y luego sonrió con perspicacia.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de quedar mal frente a toda la escuela? Pensarían que Tonks es mucho más habilidosa y que tuviste miedo de enfrentarla.

Las orejas de Dian se pusieron coloradas. Ella comenzó a respirar pesadamente, murmurando insultos e injurias hacia Sirius, pero al fin subió a la tarima, donde Tonks ya esperaba.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió hacia Honeydukes para comprar los dulces sin azúcar que tanto gustaban a su padre. Harry prefirió esperar a fuera, el lugar estaba a reventar entre estudiantes de Hogwarts y los postulantes a auror. El muchacho esperó sentado en una banquita, mientras leía el último ejemplar del _Quisquilloso _que Luna le había obligado a comprar, por supuesto. En un momento el muchacho sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Una mano gélida y fuerte tocó su brazo, jalándolo con vehemencia. Harry vio a Narcisa Malfoy justo frente a él, asiéndolo, hablándole atropelladamente.

—¡Tú no lo sabes, Potter, no lo sabes! —musitaba Narcisa. Parecía que los ojos iban a salírsele de las cuencas. Tenía unas ojeras profundas y el rostro venido a menos, parecía una mujer mucho más vieja de lo que realmente era—. ¡Han planeado algo! ¡_La gruta del silencio_! ¡Ella se alimenta de mi sangre!

Harry escuchaba horrorizado la voz de Narcisa. Sentía dolor en el brazo, pero no pensó en ello; se concentró en grabar las palabras que la mujer le decía. Ella lo soltó rápidamente y salió apresurada, cubriéndose el rostro y mirando, nuevamente, hacia todas partes.

El muchacho no había tenido oportunidad de interrogarla. La mujer desapareció de un momento a otro.

* * *

Sirius, triunfante, estaba parado en medio de la tarima. En el lado derecho, Tonks sostenía la varita, mirando hacia el otro extremo, el izquierdo, donde Dian, cruzada de brazos, esperaba a que Sirius terminara de hablar. Ella fingía no prestar atención a Tonks, sin embargo era imposible no sentirse sobrecogida por un sentimiento puro y auténtico de revancha…

—Las reglas consisten básicamente en tres puntos. Número uno: todo está permitido. Número dos: quien sale de la tarima queda descalificada. Número tres: no se aceptan desmembramientos ni muertes, ni magia negra —sonrió hacia Dian con picardía—. ¡Bien, queridos educandos! Ahora observarán un verdadero duelo, en el cual estas dos bellísimas y habilidosas brujas intentarán arrancarle el honor a la otra. Por favor, observen con cuidado y aprendan.

Guiñó un ojo y saltó fuera de la tarima. En el rostro todavía tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, no podía creer lo susceptible que aún era Dian. El gran comedor se abarrotó de estudiantes de todos los grados. Muchos de ellos estaban ansiosos por observar a su profesora en "acción", y ninguno de ellos sospechaba que aquel duelo no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Sirius lanzó una luz violeta desde la varita y oficialmente comenzó el duelo.

* * *

Hermione encontró a Harry con la cara y la cabeza en otro mundo. El muchacho se había quedado de pie, desconcertado y afligido. Intentaba entender las palabras de la señora Malfoy, pero no tenían sentido. ¿Qué es lo que había intentado decir?

—¿Harry?, ¿qué sucedió?

—He visto a Narcisa Malfoy.

—¿Qué?, ¿aquí mismo?, ¿ahora?

—Estuvo unos segundos. Habló conmigo y desapareció.

—¿Habló contigo? —preguntó la chica, exaltada—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—¿Sabes algo de _La gruta del silencio_?

* * *

Tonks había comenzado el ataque. De su varita había salido un remolino de fuego que intentó encontrar el cuerpo de Dian. Ésta leyó el movimiento desde el inicio y de inmediato congeló el hechizo. Los pedazos de hielo rebotaron por todo el comedor. Los estudiantes tuvieron que agachar las cabezas para no ser impactados, el propio Sirius lo hizo. Dian agitó la varita dos veces y, musitando el encantamiento, una poderosa descarga de energía amenazó a Tonks, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con un propio encantamiento. La chica intentó en vano un expelliarmus, pues Dian esquivó el hechizo invocando otro:

—¡Oppugno! —exclamó Dian y la gran mesa, donde los profesores solían comer, salió disparada por los aires para impactarse contra Tonks.

Tonks no lo esperaba, así que tuvo que correr hacia el centro de la tarima y dejar que la aparatosa mesa se hiciera pedazos en el lugar donde había estado. Sin embargo, Dian aprovechó la poca distancia que tenía para volver a atacar:

—¡Relaskio!

—¡Protego! —Tonks reaccionó de forma instantánea.

La voz de Sirius intervino, dirigiéndose hacia los alumnos:

—¡Los hechizos de protección está permitidos, pero sólo pueden usarse tres veces! ¡Te quedan dos oportunidades más Tonks para…!

—¡Waddiwasi!

—¡Carpe retractum!

Sirius tuvo que alejarse de la tarima, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes, quienes exclamaban gritos de asombro al ver aquella batalla que se había desatado. Le llevó cinco minutos para comprender lo que había hecho: tanto una como la otra se lo habían tomado personal. El riesgo de que una de ellas resultara herida era una probabilidad que no había pensado con seriedad. Pero ya era muy tarde, ambas estaban metidas en un caótico desfile de encantamientos, embrujos y hechizos. Las mesas y sillas del Gran Comedor volaban y se estrellaban por todas partes. En algún momento una serpiente gigante emergió de una de las varitas causando el pánico entre los presentes, sin embargo en unos segundos quedó reducida al tamaño de una lombriz. De la misma forma, una parvada de murciélagos cruzó el salón amenazante, y bastó un movimiento para convertirse en polvo.

* * *

—He leído sobre ella, en algunos libros de magia oscura. Sin embargo, no se sabe si realmente existe.

—¿Por qué?, ¿dónde podría estar?

—Harry, es un nido de serpientes.

El muchacho cada vez estaba más confundido. Contó a Hermione lo que había pasado para intentar cavilar sus propias ideas. La muchacha escuchaba paciente, pero también aprehensiva.

—¿Tú quieres ir ahí? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Quiero saber qué fue lo que dijo la señora Malfoy.

—Volvamos al castillo.

* * *

La tarima estaba en calidad de coliseo, aunque Sirius había tratado de comunicarse con ambas mujeres no lo consiguió. Ninguna de ellas parecía dispuesta a detenerse. La multitud que las observaba se había esparcido por todo el salón, cubriéndose de cuando en cuando y esquivando toda clase de objetos punzocortantes, inflamables, venenosos o explosivos que salían volando. Ya era imposible reconocer qué hechizo pertenecía a quién, tampoco se sabía quién llevaba ventaja. Aquello terminaría, definitivamente, cuando una de las dos cayera.

De pronto, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, nadie lo había notado, sólo Tonks. Con la distracción, soltó la varita por un segundo, dejándola caer e intentando recuperarla desesperadamente. Sin embargo, Dian no iba a dejar escapar tal oportunidad. Observó que la chica estaba desarmada y no tuvo reparo en exclamar:

—¡Depulso!

El hechizo finalmente se estrelló contra Tonks, haciéndola virar por los aires y salir disparada. Aterrizó en el suelo, fuera de la tarima, con el fuerte sonido del golpe. La multitud de estudiantes vitoreó a Dian por la azaña y Sirius se sintió aliviado de que aquello hubiese terminado de una vez por todas; corrió hacia Tonks para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin embargo, Dian no pudo sentirse aludida, pues desde las puertas del Gran Comedor, Minerva McGonagall y un grupo de jóvenes aurores, entre ellos Neville y Ginny, observaban la escena.

—¿Qué explicación hay de esto?

Los alumnos enmudecieron y dejaron de aplaudir. Dian se sintió muy tonta parada sobre la tarima, con la varita en mano, no fue capaz de articular palabra. Sirius casi dejó caer a Tonks cuando escuchó la voz de McGonagall. No tuvo tiempo de pedir disculpas a su sobrina, pues inmediatamente Minerva se dirigió a él.

—¿Puedes explicarme lo que sucedió aquí, Black? —preguntó colérica.

—Profesora, verá… organizamos un duelo de magia con los alumnos…

—¿Un duelo de magia? ¡¿Pero qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡El comedor no es propio para un torneo así! ¡Además, lo has abarrotado de alumnos! ¿Qué sucede contigo… con ustedes? ¿Señorita Roosevelt?, ¿qué hace usted ahí? ¡Por favor, baje inmediatamente! ¡Esto es una locura! —reparó en Tonks—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Nymphadora? ¡Oh, por Dios, no me diga que usted también fue partícipe de esto!

—En realidad yo obligué a Tonks y a Roosevelt para que participaran. Acepto la responsabilidad de esto, profesora —intervino Sirius, avergonzado.

—Mark, ayuda a la señorita a levantarse. Longbottom y Weasley, por favor, encárguese de restaurar el orden entre los alumnos.

En completo silencio todo mundo comenzó a movilizarse.

—Ustedes dos, acompáñenme —sentenció Minerva.

Dian bajó de la tarima, y miró a Sirius fulminantemente. Ambos siguieron a la profesora McGonagall, sintiéndose como en aquellos tiempos lejanos…

* * *

Lupin fue llamado al despacho de McGonagall. Había pasado todo el día intentando conseguir los ingredientes especiales para preparar la pócima matalobos. Hermione había asegurado que ella podría prepararla, ya que Lupin llevaba muy malas migas con Snape, últimamente. Al regresar al castillo fue llamado por la profesora, ya que había ocurrido un incidente en el Gran Comedor. Lupin creyó que había sido algo entre los alumnos; sin embargo, no imaginó encontrar a Sirius y Dian sentados en dos sillas continuas, frente a McGonagall con las cabezas gachas.

—¡Ah, Remus! Me alegro que hayas vuelto —saludó McGonagall, mirándolo a través de las gafas, mientras plisaba unos papeles—. Disculpa si he interrumpido tus deberes, pero hay algo que debes saber.

Sirius sonrió a Remus, como intentando conciliarlo. Dian, en cambio, no fue capaz de mirarle.

—Dígame, profesora —respondió Remus, confundido.

—Al parecer tuvimos un torneo de magia en el Gran Comedor. Aunque debería agregar: torneo ilegal de magia. El cual fue organizado por el aquí presente Sirius Black. Debo decir que ninguno de los docentes estábamos enterados de tal acontecimiento. Me pregunto si tú sabías algo, Remus.

—No, profesora —contestó Lupin, todavía más confundido.

—Bien, lo sospechaba. Resulta que Black restringió mínimamente cien normas del colegio. Sin embargo, no lo hizo solo. La profesora Roosevelt también se vio involucrada, en lo que a mí me pareció, un salvaje ataque en contra de la señorita Nymphadora.

Lupin miró a Dian con sorpresa, ésta le miró nerviosamente casi conteniendo la respiración.

—Te preguntarás por qué te he llamado a ti. Dado que Dumbledore se encuentra fuera, yo asumo el cargo de la dirección, y estoy autorizada para imponer las reglas. Tanto Black como Roosevelt me han demostrado ser incapaces de profesar la confianza y autoridad necesaria para la educación de los alumnos. Así que atentamente, solicito tu apoyo para tomar la decisión de retirarles el cargo.

Sirius y Dian miraron a McGonagall exaltados. Lupin se sintió terriblemente desarmado.

—¡Pero profesora, sólo fue un juego! —rió nerviosamente, Sirius—. ¡No es para tanto! Podemos resolver esto de otra manera. Somos adultos, ¿no?

—Eso dímelo tú, Black.

—No pueden destituirnos. Ninguno de los alumnos salió lastimado.

—Pero la señorita Tonks sí.

Lupin no podía creerlo de Dian. Frunció las cejas y miró a su mujer como si se tratara de una chiquilla.

—De verdad, lo sentimos mucho —siguió Sirius.

McGonagall hizo una pausa. Suspiró y se quitó las gafas.

—Por favor, tengan la amabilidad de dejarnos a solas.

Sirius y Dian se levantaron, todavía apesadumbrados y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lupin tomó asiento, se rascó la barbilla sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Remus? —dijo McGonagall, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. De pronto, la mujer dejó su gesto adusto y torció una sonrisa—. Parece que regresamos el tiempo, ¿no? Sólo hizo falta Potter.

Lupin masculló una risa, pese a que no se sentía divertido del todo.

—Los conozco muy bien y no sé qué decir, profesora. Probablemente estoy metiendo las manos al fuego, pero creo que destituirlos es una medida exagerada.

—Por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo, Remus. Ese par se comportó como unos chiquillos y necesitaban una reprimenda igual —respondió McGonagall—. Sólo estoy molesta por el desastre causado en el Gran Comedor, y el hecho de que por poco dejan a la señorita Tonks en la enfermería.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella? —preguntó Lupin, preocupado.

—Bien. Perfecta. No sucedió nada.

McGonagall sabía de su relación pasada con Tonks, y de su relación eterna con Roosevelt.

—Espero que ese duelo de magia no haya sido nada más que un juego de Black.

—Yo también lo espero, profesora —dijo Lupin, levantándose—. No se preocupe, si me está pidiendo que hable con Sirius y Dian, lo haré.

—Gracias, Remus. Buen día.

Lupin salió de la habitación, encontrándose inmediatamente en el pasillo con los aludidos.

—¡Lunático! ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿nos has salvado el pellejo? —preguntó Sirius, sonriendo, abalanzado sobre su amigo.

—Fue una gran falta de consideración de ustedes. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué sucedió con los estudiantes?, ¿y con Tonks?

—¡Sirius me obligó! —apuntó Dian—. No fue culpa mía que Nymphadora sea tan débil.

Lupin suspiró resignado.

—Sea como sea, hicieron mal. ¿Debo recordarles cuántos años tienen? McGonagall no va a tomar ninguna acción contra ustedes, pero tendrán que irse con cuidado y que esto no llegue a oídos de Snape.

—Ese Quejicus… —musitó Sirius. Lupin le regresó una mirada dura—. Está bien, Lupin. Así será.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Tonks? —preguntó Lupin a Dian.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lupin parecía muy molesto.

—Fue idea mía, Remus. Me pareció divertido, creí que era algo simpático que ambas se enfrentaran. No lo tomes personal —intervino Sirius.

—No puedo creer que te hayas comportado como una chiquilla, Dian. No debieron involucrar a Tonks en eso.

—¡Te he dicho que no tuve nada qué ver!

—¿Por qué tenías que atacarla? —replicó Lupin.

—¡Oigan, muchachos! Tranquilos, por favor —Sirius giró hacia todos lados—. Aún estamos en el colegio.

Dian se marchó enfurecida. Remus se despidió de Sirius y el pasillo volvió a quedarse solitario.

* * *

Dian volvía a estar tendida sobre el suelo frío, cubierta por abundante sangre. Gemía y se lamentaba de dolor, aunque no sabía de dónde provenía exactamente. Esta vez no podía reconocer dónde se encontraba, sólo sabía que tenía el cuerpo inmovilizado y, de alguna u otra forma, se había hecho una herida tan grande que estaba a punto de morir. Cuando intentaba reconocer el lugar, su vista se volvía nublada y sentía que un vórtice de imágenes sacudía su cabeza.

Sintió unas manos cálidas sujetando su rostro. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero apenas logro despegar los párpados. ¿Esa era su madre? Parecía su rostro. ¿Era ella quien estaba tocando su cara? Balbuceó unas palabras. La llamó muchas veces "mamá" y no obtuvo respuesta. Las manos cálidas abrazaban su rostro con mayor ahínco. De pronto, despertó.

—Nena, ¿estás bien?

Pero no era su madre, era Lupin. Dian logró abrir los ojos por completo y encontró a Remus inclinado sobre ella; él había estado sujetándole el rostro, pues al parecer se quejaba en sueños. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras intentaba leer un libro. Remus había llegado a casa y la había encontrado así, murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

—¿Tenías un mal sueño? —preguntó él, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Algo así —respondió ella, todavía confundida y con el cabello revuelto—. ¿A qué hora has llegado?

—Justo ahora —respondió Remus. Se quitó la chaqueta, se le notaba cansado y demacrado. Ambos sabían que esa noche habría luna llena—. ¿Qué soñabas?

—Nada importante. Creo que ya comienzo a olvidarlo.

Remus no le creyó. Aún seguía molesto con ella, por lo ocurrido en el colegio. Ella todavía se sentía ofendida porque él se había preocupado más por Nymphadora que por cualquier otra cosa. Si bien, los motivos de ambos eran estúpidos, realmente se sentían enfadados.

—En un rato más saldré —dijo Remus, convencido de que en un par de horas se transformaría.

—¿Conseguiste la pócima? —preguntó Dian, preocupada.

—Sí. Finalmente Hermione consiguió hacerla y así pude prescindir de la ayuda de Snape.

—Me alegro. ¿Volverás al amanecer?

—Sí.

* * *

Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Narcisa Malfoy. Pensó que no debía decírselo a nadie más que Dumbledore; aunque Hermione ya lo sabía, guardaría muy bien la confidencia. Pero, ¿cómo confiar en Narcisa? Después de todo era una Malfoy. Ahora su esposo estaba libre y nada aseguraba que ella realmente estuviera en su contra, como Andrómeda lo había dicho. No podía confiar en los Malfoy, eso era lo único que tenía claro. Sin embargo, iría donde ella había indicado. Para esto necesitaría a un compañero fiel, alguien que no tuviese reparo en acompañarlo en total secreto, ocultándolo incluso del mismo grupo de los aurores.

Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Miró por la ventana. Una tarde de febrero, ventosa y helada, precedía a una noche de luna llena. Miró su reflejo en el cristal. Se sentía extraño, como todas las veces que reparaba en ello, al verse la cicatriz. Ya no había dolor, pero a veces creía que podía sentirla, como algo adherido a su cuerpo. Sabía que Voldemort jamás podría regresar. Desde el momento en que se había esfumado su presencia, todo mundo sabía que los problemas continuarían, y muy en el fondo, aún existirían personas lo suficientemente perturbadas como para desear su regreso y provocar problemas al ministerio.

Necesitaba ir a ese lugar. Necesitaba creer un poco en Narcisa Malfoy, guardando sus reservas. Necesitaba reunir al viejo trío, nuevamente.

* * *

Dian no sabía si estaba resignada o angustiada. Era absurdo encontrarse tan enfadada como para no correr hacia Lupin y abrazarlo, sentirlo cercano, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y a la mañana siguiente ella estaría esperándolo. Pero por alguna razón se sentía molesta y aturdida. Sólo deseaba que él saliera en ese mismo momento.

—¿Aún estás enojado? —preguntó ella, previniéndose.

—Sí —respondió Remus, frotándose los ojos en señal de cansancio—. No puedo negártelo.

—¿No creíste en nada de lo que te dije? Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo Remus, determinante—. ¿Qué habrán pensado los alumnos al verte atacar a un auror?, ¿qué pensaría la misma Tonks, que lo hacías por venganza?

—¿Te importa tanto su opinión?

Remus se encontraba agotado, no quería seguir con esa discusión. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Actuaste como una niña. Una niña que no sabe lo que quiere. ¿Acaso no ves todo esto? Estamos juntos. Pero al parecer no te importa.

—¡Me importa! Me importa tanto como que tú creas en mí.

—Mírate: no has madurado. ¿Cómo voy a creer en ti?

Dian se sintió profundamente herida, y al mismo tiempo enfurecida. Remus tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento. Ella no quiso saber nada de él, ni de la luna llena. Sentía las sienes a punto de reventar y su mandíbula se desencajó de su lugar. Descubrió que tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre. Respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella?, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraña? De pronto quería correr tras Remus. Pero no era el amor lo que la hacía sentirse desesperada e impaciente. Reconoció esa sensación terrible. Respiró profundo y se obligó a permanecer dentro de casa.

—Yo lo amo… yo lo amo.

Repitió una y otra vez esas palabras. Se encerró en la habitación, asegurando todas las posibles entradas. Colocó seguros a las ventanas y se quedó en completa oscuridad. Se tumbó de bruces sobre la cama, siempre repitiéndose lo mismo. Apretaba los dientes, con fuerza.

Afuera, se escuchó el aullido del hombrelobo.

**Continuará… **

**

* * *

**

_NA: Queridos lectores, estoy contenta de haber regresado a publicar. No abandoné esto y prometo darle final, pero todavía falta para eso. Espero que hayan leído las explicaciones (en una actualización especial) que anteriormente di sobre mi cambio de alias. De ahora en adelante firmaré como _**M. Mayor**_. Saludos mágicos a todos. _


	24. La gruta del silencio

**24**

**La gruta del silencio**

Dian derramaba lágrimas en silencio. Había pasado todo el día sobre la tumba de Donovan Juk. Le había llevado flores y había cortado la hierba que crecía por encima de la sepultura. Se quedó ahí sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar el nombre de quien había sido su compañero alguna vez. Sin embargo, no lloraba por él, sino por Remus y las constantes fricciones que tenían. Se culpaba por no ser la mujer comprensiva que Remus merecía, la que en ese momento ni siquiera podía estar en casa esperando su regreso luego de una terrible noche de luna llena.

Estaba muy confundida y todo le pesaba. Sentía el corazón de plomo y no había podido llorar hasta encontrarse en ese lugar.

El cementerio donde Donovan Juk estaba sepultado no era otra cosa que una extensión de terreno plano, seco y frío, donde se alzaban tumbas de quienes habían muerto en la primera guerra del Señor Tenebroso, hacía dieciocho años. Eran nombres que nadie había reclamado y que no habían sido juzgados por el Ministerio de Magia. Aquéllos eran desconocidos. Hasta entonces sólo la tumba de Donovan Juk estaba limpia y lucía las flores blancas que Dian llevaba de vez en cuando. Ella recordaba a Donovan como el hombre que había tenido un noble gesto antes de morir. Ya no le importaba lo rufián que había sido antes; lo había olvidado, esta vez voluntariamente. Miró el panorama, aún con lágrimas escurridizas y suspiró: de haber muerto, hubiese existido una cripta también para ella en ese mismo lugar, pero en el momento de su accidente no encontraron su cuerpo y la habían declarado desaparecida. Pero ahora se preguntaba si no era cierto que aún seguía perdida, porque por mucho que se esforzara por recuperar su vida, sus recuerdos y su pasado, todo se esfumaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Levántate de ahí, Roosevelt —dijo de pronto una voz masculina.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Quién más? —preguntó el auror, con ironía. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos detrás de Dian—. Menos mal que Ojoloco no sabe que estás aquí.

—Qué le importaría al viejo —respondió Dian, haciendo caso de Sirius, se levantó y sacudió las manos.

—Sólo el pequeño detalle de que visitas la tumba de un mortífago…

—Donovan ya no era un mortífago.

—Bueno, bueno…

—¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿me seguiste? —preguntó Dian, ligeramente molesta.

—Sí, te seguí. Te vi salir de tu casa.

—¿Te han dicho que a algunas personas nos gusta la privacidad?

—Lo sé, disculpa… pero, ¿estás zafada o qué? ¿Por qué vienes a un sitio como este? Ya sé que Donovan está aquí, pero…

Sirius hizo una pausa. Dian sabía perfectamente que intentaba preguntarle por qué había estado llorando.

—Remus y yo peleamos anoche. Últimamente es lo único que hacemos.

—Pues que vida tan aburrida. Recordaré eso para no casarme.

—Sirius, esto es serio… Creo que Remus y yo ya no nos llevamos bien. Es decir, todo está perfecto hasta que llega la luna llena. Es entonces cuando me siento especialmente enfadada con él y lo mismo le sucede conmigo… Tú crees que…

—Tú no eres una mujer vampiro, Roosevelt. Jamás desarrollaste el gen, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—No hay ningún pero que valga. Anda, vamos a casa, quiero platicar de algunas cosas contigo, antes de que lo sepa toda la Orden.

Dian asintió, echó una última mirada al sepulcro de Donovan y desapareció en el gris panorama, al lado de Sirius.

Hermione sostenía un mapa craquelado por el tiempo. Algunas manchitas de humedad habían estropeado las coordenadas de muchos sitios, pero aún se alcanzaba a divisar la zona que se había empeñado en buscar desde que Harry se lo había pedido. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa pues esta vez Ron, Harry y ella irían de excursión, como en los viejos tiempos. Intentaba concentrarse en la misión próxima, pero sus pensamientos sólo iban del pasado al presente.

Harry acordó ver tanto a Ron como Hermione en Las Tres Escobas. Lo había planeado todo, de tal manera que la Orden del Fénix no se enterara de lo que estaban por hacer. No era que Harry quisiera infligir el primer principio del grupo: la confianza, sino que estaba seguro que nadie, ni siquiera Sirius, hubiese estado de acuerdo en averiguar el misterio. Mucho menos a sabiendas de que había sido Narcisa Malfoy quien lo había incitado.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Ron, aproximándose a ella.

La chica se encontraba sentada en una mesa casi al fondo de la taberna. Había llevado varios utensilios "por si acaso", así que para Ron fue muy fácil encontrarla.

―Hola, Ron ―sonrió Hermione―. Has llegado temprano.

―Sí, creí que era urgente, pero al parecer Harry aún no llega.

―Démosle tiempo ―dijo Hermione consultando un reloj de cadena pesadísimo.

―¡Caramba, sí que te informaste! ―dijo Ron, mirando con curiosidad el mapa, el reloj de cadena, una brújula con aspecto peculiar y un chivatoscopio―. Pensé que no creías en estas cosas.

En Grimmauld Place aguardaba una visita en espera de Sirius. A pesar de las muchas quejas de Kreacher, Andrómeda Tonks esperaba en la sala de estar. El elfo doméstico no tuvo reparo en decir, las veces que fueran necesarias, que la casa Black no aceptaba de buena manera a Andrómeda. Por suerte la mujer no tuvo que esperar más. Sirius llegó acompañado de Dian unos minutos después.

Andrómeda sonrió alegre al ver a su primo. Dian se disculpó y decidió regresar a casa y tomar un baño. Habría querido hablar con Sirius, pero la visita de Andrómeda parecía urgente. Cuando al fin los Black se quedaron solos (con Kreacher pegado a la puerta), Andrómeda cambió su expresión.

―Sirius, realmente estoy muy preocupada por mi hermana. He pensado en buscarla. Sin embargo, pensar en pisar la casa Malfoy no es algo que me resulte agradable. Mi esposo me recuerda a cada rato lo terrible que son esas personas.

―Nuestra familia siempre fue terrible, Andrómeda ―respondió Sirius, pensativo―. Pero yo no dejaría las cosas así si fuera tú. Por algo quieres ver a Narcisa. Yo también he pensado en todo lo que has dicho.

―No es sólo eso, Sirius. Hace poco, Nymphadora me dijo que Draco actúa muy extraño en el colegio. Se le nota cansado y tiene unas extrañas marcas en el rostro.

―No sabía que Tonks vigilaba a Draco.

―Se lo he pedido para disipar mis preocupaciones sobre mi hermana.

―Entiendo ―reflexionó Sirius―. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

―Acompáñame, vamos a visitarla.

El mapa de Hermione estaba delimitado por unas líneas finas que se movían al mismo tiempo que ellos. Era un pergamino muy parecido al mapa del merodeador. Harry se sentía profundamente tranquilo al encontrarse nuevamente con sus dos amigos: en algún momento creyó que jamás ocurriría de nuevo. Sin embargo, volvían a los viejos tiempos; Hermione siempre calculadora y prevenida, Ron fiel y dispuesto, y él, que se consideraba sin ningún otro talento más que el de ser obstinado y curioso. Creía que había sido eso mismo lo que lo había llevado ir en búsqueda del lugar mencionado por Narcisa. No confiaba en la mujer, pero se dejó llevar.

Se condujeron por los páramos, a paso firme. Luego de una hora de caminata guiada por la brújula de Hermione, encontraron una enorme extensión de rocas rojizas y porosas. La chica se detuvo, mirando atenta hacia la dirección que indicaba la aguja de la brújula. Los chicos esperaban, mientras la observaban indagar en el mapa.

De pronto, la aguja de la brújula comenzó a dar de vueltas infinitamente. Hermione la sintió calentarse sobre su mano y rápidamente la soltó antes de que explotara. Harry y Ron se cubrieron apenas y vieron cómo el artefacto ardía y se hacía cenizas sobre la hierba. La chica, sin inmutarse, suspiró:

―Creo que ya llegamos.

Sirius había escuchado muy bien las palabras de Andrómeda, pero no le entusiasmaba la idea. No quería hacerlo. No pensaba aceptar. Pese a que la mirada de la mujer era casi suplicante, él se mantuvo firme y no dudó en decírselo.

―No puedo acompañarse, Andrómeda. Por ti haría cualquier cosa, pero Narcisa es otra cosa.

Andrómeda lo miró incrédula, luego de unos segundos asintió.

―Tienes razón. Yo misma no estoy segura de poder hacerlo, ni de querer… No podría obligarte a semejante cosa.

―Sin embargo, te ofrezco mantener vigilado a Draco.

―¿De verdad lo harías?

―Lo he hecho desde que supe que su padre estaba libre. El muchacho me inquietaba. Pensé que seguiría los mismos pasos que Lucius, pero creo que me he equivocado.

―¿Y cómo vamos a entrar en ella?

Ron había mencionado lo que, por supuesto, los tres habían estado meditando durante unos minutos. A Harry no se le ocurría nada. Mover una montaña de rocas no era lo que había pensado. La gruta debía tener una entrada, en algún lado.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa: guardó el mapa y comenzó a escalar la montaña. Tanto Ron como Harry la miraron estupefactos y boquiabiertos.

―Bueno, no íbamos a esperar más ahí, ¿cierto? ―respondió la chica.

Ambos la imitaron. Comenzaron a trepar por la superficie rugosa de la roca. Avanzados unos metros, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no era una gruta subterránea: la entrada estaba justo en el medio. Se detuvo e indicó a los muchachos que la siguieran. La entrada era pequeña, apenas cabría un elfo doméstico por ella, así que debieron entrar a gatas. Dentro se percibía un calor sofocante y un olor picante, como de azufre.

―Esto no se ve espléndidamente bien ―dijo Ron, temiendo encontrar algún nido de arañas.

―Lumos… ―susurró Harry.

Se aclaró la negrura de la gruta. Debajo de ellos había un hueco profundo. Sus voces retumbaban en eco y casi se podía escuchar el silbido de sus respiraciones. Harry sintió algo extraño, como si alguien estuviera cerca. Hermione volvió a sacar el mapa y notó que habían desaparecido de él.

―Esta zona debe tener algún encantamiento ―musitó.

―Pero no muy poderoso, ¿verdad? ―replicó Ron.

Harry divisó unos peldaños que conducían al fondo de la gruta. Sin embargo, la humedad y el calor lo hicieron dudar de bajar a tal profundidad. Alrededor no había nada más que estalactitas milenarias que acechaban con sus peligrosos picos. Debieron seguir agachados y bajar los peldaños casi a tientas. De pronto, Hermione haló del brazo de Harry, impidiéndole continuar. Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y pidió, con la mirada, que prestaran atención. Un fino silbido se escuchaba. Podría ser cualquier cosa, menos ellos mismos. Seguro no estaban solos. Harry decidió que había que bajar más para averiguar. Después de todo, el chivatoscopio no había replicado en el bolsillo de Hermione.

Bajaron un poco más. La luz de la varita se hacía menos nítida, faltaba aire allá abajo. Harry estuvo a punto de resbalar pues en las rocas de los peldaños había una especie de baba que cubría la roca. Iluminó el suelo para asegurarse de no pisar de nuevo y tuvo que contener una arcada: aquello no era moho, eran pedazos de carne… carne humana. Cuando Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de ello y ahogaron un grito. Harry les pidió volver con un gesto de mano. Se dieron cuenta que estaban parados encima de un montón de restos de carne, sangre y vísceras que parecían completamente humanas. El silbido que habían estado escuchando se volvió más perceptible. Harry no quería ver lo que había en el fondo. No quiso volver a dirigir la luz hacia la penumbra, pero hubo de hacerlo cuando el ruido se intensificó. Se percató de una mancha negra que se aproximaba a ellos, con un siseo sonante que él reconocía muy bien y, que a esa distancia, comenzaba a comprender como un lenguaje, como si se tratara de su propio idioma: parsel. La mancha negra era un enjambre de serpientes que se amontonaba y comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos. Harry empujó a Ron y a Hermione para que comenzaran la huída, pero sintieron una fuerza amenazadora sobre ellos, como si algo los empujara a retroceder.

―¡Harry! ―gritó Hermione.

El muchacho escupía constantemente para no vomitar y, cuando escuchó el grito de Hermione, se dio cuenta que alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda. Sujetó la varita y logró zafarse. La voz de Ron irrumpió por toda la gruta.

―¡Bombarda!

De pronto una pared de la gruta se desmoronó en un estruendoso sonido. Ron haló de Harry y Hermione y los condujo hasta el agujero. La luz del sol entró a chorros y pudieron darse cuenta de la terrible escena que tenían ante ellos: miles de serpientes estaban a punto de alcanzarlos y, éstas su vez, devoraban los pedazos de carne que tenían a disposición. Lograron salir de la gruta cuando se dieron cuenta que un sujeto, encapuchado les seguía el paso. Debieron bajar la montaña a prisa, raspándose. Ron se astilló un diente al intentar bajar más rápido que ellos. Hermione sintió vibrar el chivatoscopio.

―¡Hasta ahora! ―gritó malhumorada.

Se detuvieron en un peldaño, pues el hombre que parecía ser un mortífago los rozó con un maleficio. Iba montado en una escoba y daba sonaras carcajadas que se ahogaban dentro de su máscara tenebrosa.

Los tres sacaron las varitas y se prepararon para protegerse. Hermione sacó unas chispas rojas de la punta de su varita.

Sirius seguía meditando el asunto de Draco Malfoy. Andrómeda se había marchado aparentemente decepcionada. El último de los Black se sentía presionado por lo que él creía lo correcto y por lo que sabía que iba en contra de sus principios. De pronto su varita comenzó a chisporrotear. Muy desconcertado, observó las chispas rojas que salían de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había una alarma. Supo que provenía de Hermione. Tomó una figura de bronce que estaba sobre la chimenea y desapareció de la sala.

Inmediatamente, Harry pensó que todo eso se había tratado de una trampa, que Narcisa Malfoy no había hecho otra cosa que dirigirlo al término de algún plan que alguien había hecho para él. Estaba seguro que ese alguien tenía el nombre de Lucius Malfoy y que debajo de esa capucha encontraría al hombre rubio, muerto a carcajadas por la perfecta ejecución de su plan.

Hermione continuó lanzando las chispas rojas, entre hechizos de protección y repulsión. Ron le ayudaba también. Los tres no se despegaban, permanecían juntos, espalda contra espalda.

De pronto una luz blanquecina se manifestó. El corazón de Harry brincó en cuanto vio a Ojoloco, Remus, Tonks, Bill y Fleur aparecer de la nada. Ninguno de ellos se dirigió a él para preguntarle qué demonios hacía ahí, lo cual agradeció.

Y así como aparecieron los aurores, aparecieron mortífagos que se sumaron a un enfrentamiento que se desató vorazmente.

De pronto, una figura con capucha y el rostro cubierto bajo un velo negro, que volaba sobre una escoba, intentó tomar a Harry por el cuello. Éste se defendió antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y lo atacó en defensa propia. El mortífago siguió volando sobre la cabeza de Harry, persiguiéndolo por los aires con una velocidad impresionante. Harry corría en dirección contraria a todos, se alejó muchos metros de la cueva. Ron se dio cuenta de esto y corrió detrás de él. En cuanto su hermano Bill lo notó los siguió, atento al mortífago que volaba amenazante. Sin embargo, su destreza y rapidez hicieron difícil seguirle el paso. Harry no soportaba más el ritmo de su marcha, sentía que las piernas se le deshacían. Lamentó mucho no tener la escoba cerca, y estaba demasiado ocupado intentando salvarse el pellejo que pensó que en cualquier descuido el mortífago aprovecharía para asesinarlo. Al parecer, Ojoloco y todos los demás se habían dado cuenta de ello, y aunque se ocuparon de los otros mortífagos, no podían evitar tener los ojos encima de Harry, atentos.

―¿A nadie se le ocurrió traer una escoba? ―gruñó Moody.

Harry se echó de bruces sobre la tierra para evitar ser atrapado. En cuanto su nariz tocó el suelo se escuchó un tremendo estallido. Alcanzó a ver, entre las gafas torcidas, una luz amarillenta. El mortífago había dejado de seguirle, pues otra persona montada en escoba estaba bloqueándole el paso. El mortífago echó a volar por encima de la copa de unos árboles. El que parecía ser un auror se acercó rápidamente a Harry y lo levantó de la hierba con un movimiento demasiado delicado.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Dian Roosevelt, quitándose la capucha de encima―. ¿Te has hecho daño?

―¡Estoy bien! ―respondió Harry. No sabía si agradecido o fastidiado.

―Intenta mantenerte a salvo ―dijo Dian, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Había perdido de vista al mortífago―. Toma esto.

Dian entregó la Saeta de Fuego a Harry. El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y montó sobre la escoba en cuanto sus manos la tocaron.

―Tu padrino ha entrado a esa cueva ―dijo Dian, mirando hacia todas partes.

―¿Cómo es que…?

Un manchón negro se lanzó como bólido sobre Harry. Dian lanzó un hechizo a tiempo y el mortífago salió disparado, sosteniéndose a penas de la escoba. La capucha alcanzó a levantársele y Dian distinguió su rostro.

―Lucius ―susurró.

En cuanto el mortífago se vio descubierto emprendió la huida con una velocidad impresionante. Dian fue tras él. Le siguió el paso, al inicio con dificultad, hacía mucho tiempo de que había montado su escoba en serio. Se concentró, se olvidó del resto del mundo, incluso de su preocupación por Harry, sabía que él estaría bien en cuanto ella pillara al desgraciado de Lucius Malfoy.

Las serpientes comenzaron a salir de la cueva e invadieron la superficie como si se tratara de un mar negro. Por poco Hermione resultaba mordida por una de ellas. Harry voló hacia la cueva y haciendo caso omiso de todos entró en la gruta, estaba seguro de que podría encontrar el nido y acabar con ellas.

Dian perseguía a Malfoy por todos los sitios que a él se le ocurría ocultarse. De vez en cuando se lanzaban maleficios y chisporroteaban las copas de los árboles.

―¡Lupin! ―gritó Ojoloco, furioso―. ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos hace Roosevelt? ¡Somos un grupo, esos comportamientos individualistas no ayudan en…!

―Es Lucius Malfoy ―dijo Remus, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su mujer volando tras el mortífago.

―¿Dónde está Potter? ―preguntó Sirius, repentinamente.

―¡Ha entrado a la gruta! ―exclamó Ron, que sangraba por la rodilla.

Sirius no esperó más y se adentró a la cueva con velocidad. Encontró a Harry intentando bajar al nido, perseguido entre las serpientes. Sirius fue tras él y logró detenerlo.

―¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí!

En cuanto pusieron un pie afuera, Harry vomitó, asqueado por el olor nauseabundo de la muerte. Su padrino lo socorrió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, esquivando los maleficios de los mortífagos. El muchacho lucía terrible, descompuesto, sin duda alguna aquella conexión con las serpientes lo estaba afectando más de lo que imaginaba. Tenía la lengua trabada debajo del paladar, como hecha nudo; no podía hablar ni gritar.

Dian se encontraba muy próxima a Lucius, parecía que éste había quedado herido con el último hechizo, le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Dian se movía como un ave nocturna. Pensó en usar una maldición imperdonable contra aquél canalla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Lucius había perdido estabilidad y altura, pero aún así se resistía. Dian estaba por alcanzarlo en cualquier momento. Apuntó la varita. Tomó potencia. Y de pronto, un rayo se atravesó entre la cortísima distancia que había entre ella y Lucius, haciéndola perder por completo la concentración. Dian viró la escoba hacia la izquierda, en un intento de no perder el equilibrio y Lucius desapareció en la oscuridad.

Dian había tomado tanta fuerza y velocidad que no pudo tener total control sobre su escoba y descendió en picada en un peligroso movimiento. Tirando de ambas manos logró aterrizar en el páramo enterrando las botas sobre la tierra. Quedó manchada de lodo y con las manos agrietadas y enrojecidas. Miró hacia todos lados y no vio ningún mortífago cerca. La persona más próxima era Tonks, quien sostenía la varita con un semblante de susto. Detrás de ella corrió Remus.

―¡Se han ido todos! ―exclamó Moody, colérico.

Dian entornó los ojos hacia Tonks y se acercó con paso acelerado, importándole poco que tenía las botas llenas de fango y le costaba caminar. La escoba casi se le había deshecho en el aterrizaje y sentía que el corazón le ardía.

―Tú… ―comenzó a decir, Dian―, tú lo hiciste… tú lanzaste ese hechizo.

―Yo creí que ambos eran mortífagos ―respondió Tonks, con los labios nerviosos.

―¡¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta? ―gritó Dian, fuera de sí―. ¡Estuve a punto de atraparlo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Tonks miraba a Dian desafiante, pese a saber muy bien el error que había cometido. No iba a permitirse una disculpa hacia esa mujer que se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

―Dian, tranquila ―dijo la voz de Remus, detrás de ella.

Dian giró, tenía las mejillas encendidas y miró a Remus con incredulidad. Moody no se acercó siquiera. La mujer estaba hecha una furia. Frunció el ceño, tomó aire y con un arrebato sujetó la escoba y salió volando, tan rápido que levantó el fango y alcanzó a manchar la frente de Remus.

―Yo no quise… ―iba a decir Tonks.

―Tranquila, ha sido un accidente ―respondió Remus, quitándose el lodo.

―Lo lamento.

Sirius reanimaba a Harry sobre la hierba, éste sangraba por la nariz. Hermione se acercó con cautela y ayudó al muchacho a ponerse de pie. Todos le miraban expectantes. Harry intentó fingir normalidad pero se sentía, de nuevo, el centro del universo y lo odiaba.

Por los aires se escuchó el sonido de una ave, muy lejana. Y de pronto la figura de Dumbledore apareció entre el follaje, seguido de Severus Snape. El viejo director de Hogwarts no miró a nadie más, fue directo a Harry. Cuando lo tuvo frente colocó su dedo índice sobre la frente del muchacho, casi donde tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry comenzó a sentirse confortado; le volvió el color a las mejillas y el estómago se le colocó en el sitio correcto.

―Vamos, Harry ―musitó Dumbledore―, tendrás que decirme cómo llegaste aquí.

Los aurores también esperan una explicación. Snape miraba con escudriño hacia todas partes, pero no pudo divisar a Dian Roosevelt.

―Pero antes de que digas algo, el profesor Snape te dará una poción.

Snape sacó un frasquito de su túnica que Sirius Black miró con atención. No se trataba de veneno, sino de antiveneno. Harry tomó el frasco y lo bebió de golpe. De pronto recuperó el habla y pudo contar de su encuentro con Narcisa Malfoy.

_Continuará…_


	25. Black

**25  
Black**

Harry no soportaba el intenso ruido que se había formado alrededor de él. La Orden del Fénix entera se había reunido en la casa Black y parecía que todos examinaban al muchacho, como si se tratara de una especie extraña. Ya se sentía como un pedazo de basura: enfermo, débil y confundido, y reafirmó sus sospechas cuando todos le miraban por encima de los hombros, y mascullaban entre sí. Hermione se había encargado de mantenerlo alejado; Snape había preparado una infusión que ahora bebía y que lo regresaba a la vida, pese a las muchas discrepancias con Sirius.

Lo peor era que Dumbledore se encontraba ahí y no había ofrecido explicación alguna a Harry. Kinglsey, como nuevo Ministro de Magia, había convocado a la junta que se llevaría a cabo, supuestamente, en ese momento, pero nada de lo que decían tenía sentido: el ir y venir de las opiniones intercambiadas se había vuelto un barullo incomprensible. Harry volvió a sentir el estómago revuelto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Detrás de él fueron Ron y Hermione y al fin la Orden guardó silencio.

―Kingsley, el muchacho necesita descansar ―inquirió Sirius―. ¿Cuál es el punto de esta reunión? Todos sabemos que hay mortífagos, de nuevo.

―No dejes que tu malhumor hable por ti, Sirius ―replicó Kingsley―. Esto es más allá de los supuestos nuevos mortífagos.

―¿Supuestos? ―exclamó Moody―. ¡Eran tan reales como cualquiera de nosotros!

―Al igual que el ministro, yo tampoco creo que ése sea el punto ―comenzó Dumbledore―. Hemos escuchado la declaración de Harry: Narcisa Malfoy lo ha buscado.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dian Roosevelt entró en la sala, con discreción. Logró localizar a Remus y se sentó a su lado, aunque aún sin dirigirle la mirada. Tonks, por su parte, intentó no prestarle atención.

―No intento causar pánico, pero no creo que los mortífagos estén interesados en Harry, específicamente, y tampoco creo que el fin sea regresar al Señor Tenebroso. Lo que me temo es que están buscándonos para cobrar una venganza sin sentido. El mundo mágico no se ve amenazado; pero nosotros sí.

Las palabras de Kingsley causaron una evidente impresión. El carraspeo al centro de la mesa por parte de Sirius fue lo único que se escuchó.

―Bueno, eso no es nuevo… ¿Cuántas veces no hemos sido el blanco? Me temo que no estás diciendo nada diferente a lo de siempre, Kingsley.

―Creo que debemos entender la gravedad de esto ―continuó, Kingsley―. Efectivamente nos estamos enfrentando a "lo mismo de siempre", pero estos son mortífagos nuevos, que difícilmente tuvieron contacto directo con Voldemort alguna vez. Son sólo los herederos de las leyendas que sus padres le contaron y vieron el renacer del Señor Tenebroso desde muy lejos. Sin embargo, esta cuestión generacional es todavía más peligrosa, pues no conocemos su modo de operar, no sabemos quiénes son y no tenemos idea de por qué lo están haciendo si el regreso de Voldemort es imposible.

―Si esto es por nosotros, ¿qué más hay que hacer si no es enfrentarlo? No podemos esperar a que vuelvan a aparecer para nosotros ir al contraataque ―dijo Bill Weasley.

―Y tampoco podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos sabiendo que andan sueltos por ahí ―siguió el señor Weasley.

Dumbledore había permanecido en silencio. Como si estuviese recordando algo por mucho tiempo.

―Qué viejo me siento de pronto. Jamás creí que a la muerte de Voldemort siguiera algo semejante. La tradición es algo sumamente delicado, pero debe romperse. ¡Para eso están hechas las tradiciones!

―¡Alerta permanente! ―exclamó Ojoloco de pronto, azotando su bastón contra la mesa, provocando el brinco de todos―. Con que esas sabandijas quieren asesinar aurores… bueno, hemos de volver a hacer guardias, como en los viejos tiempos…

―Esa es una estupenda idea, Alastor ―dijo Dumbledore, con tranquilidad―. Y creo que eres el indicado para hacerlo.

Moody se irguió con orgullo; volvía a sentirse imprescindible e importante.

―Quiero que todos, absolutamente todos, tengan el doble de cuidado de antes ―dijo Kingsley―. Atenderé unos asuntos internacionales y no podré aparecerme por aquí; sin embargo, confío en que todos sabrán guardar mesura en esto. Seguiremos los pasos de los mortífagos (en caso de que lo sean) y Hogwarts estaré resguardado día y noche por protección especial.

―¿Y qué pasará con Harry? ―preguntó Sirius, de pronto.

―Creo que mientras se quede en casa él estará bien ―respondió Albus―. Después hablaré en privado con el muchacho.

La sesión se dio por terminada y todos comenzaron a salir de la casa Black. Pero antes de que Dian Roosevelt abandonara la sala, Dumbledore la llamó al mismo tiempo que Severus Snape. Sirius y Remus se miraron extrañados, pero finalmente dejaron que Dian resolviera sus problemas en privacidad. Dumbledore se balanceaba sobre sus pies, esperando hasta encontrarse realmente solos, los tres, en el comedor.

―Hace tiempo que me preguntaba si sería posible que existiera una tregua entre ustedes ―dijo el viejo mago, con total tranquilidad―. Si están dispuestos.

―No entiendo, profesor ―comenzó Snape, a quien la idea le había costado―. ¿A qué se refiere con tregua?

―La señorita Roosevelt y tú deben hacer un pacto de paz ―resolvió Dumbledore―. A estas alturas, en estas circunstancias, no pueden permitirse desconfiar uno del otro. Ambos fueron mortífagos y se les ha otorgado el mismo grado de confianza en la Orden del Fénix. Así que, ¿cuento con ustedes? ¿Será posible que hagamos un encantamiento de tregua?

Tanto uno como otro se miraron sorprendidos. Un encantamiento de tregua significaba sellar, bajo un hechizo de protección, un trato en el que la confianza del uno por el otro era incondicional. Esto era algo tan común cuando existía una amistad que los encantamientos de tregua se hacían desde antiquísimas épocas, sobre todo en las cruzadas, cuando magos y brujas eran perseguidos por los muggles y debían sellar pactos de confianza para no caer en la horca. Pero entre dos seres quienes en algún momento se habían detestado parecía ser una idea descabellada. Algo que sólo a Albus Dumbledore se le podía ocurrir.

Luego de unos segundos de puros pensamientos dudosos, Dian aceptó.

―Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ―respondió, entregándole la varita a Dumbledore.

Snape parecía asustado con la sola idea de confiar en Roosevelt. Sin embargo, a su memoria vinieron aquellos recuerdos cuando eran mortífagos. Habían trabajado juntos y en algún momento el grado de fidelidad había sido similar a lo que Dumbledore les pedía, sólo que Voldemort se había asegurado de grabarles en los brazos la marca tenebrosa. Snape todavía la tenía, la de Dian había desaparecido y no se explicaba cómo.

Finalmente Snape extendió su varita también. Dumbledore debía tener ambas varitas para que ninguno hiciera acto de arrepentimiento y pudiera hacer trampa. Era una vieja usanza. Snape y Dian se dieron la mano, estrecharon sus palmas (aparentemente por primera vez en la vida) y pronunciaron algunas frases en latín.

―_Honeste vivere, naeminem laedere et jus sum cuique tribuere (*)_ ―recitaron Dian y Severus al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore selló el encantamiento chocando las dos varitas entre sí y entregándolas a sus dueños. La primera sensación al tocar la varita fue que estaba ligada a la otra de una forma particular; como si el movimiento de uno fuera leído por la otra. Eso sólo duró unos segundos, después fue como siempre. Dian guardó su varita y se despidió de Dumbledore y Snape, no sin antes estrechar la mano de quien fuese su compañero mortífago.

* * *

Días después, Hermione se encontraba revisando unos libros. Había dejado que Harry descansara toda la tarde, el muchacho no había asistido a clases durante unos días, se encontraba indispuesta. Desde aquel encuentro en la gruta no se había sentido bien. Perdió el apetito y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Sirius estaba preocupado, pero intentaba no decirlo ni demostrarlo porque sabía que eso habría enfadado a Harry. Sin embargo, Lupin y Dian no quitaban el dedo del renglón en que el chico debía ser examinado.

Dadas las nuevas circunstancias, haciendo uso de nuevas treguas, esa tarde se apareció Snape por la casa Black. Pese a los gestos reprobatorios de Sirius, Dian condujo a Snape hasta la habitación de Harry, donde el chico se encontraba apenas recostado sobre un almohadón. Hermione brincó de susto cuando vio a Snape entrar con gesto hosco, seguido de Dian, Sirius y Lupin. Harry, aunque somnoliento, se extrañó por la presencia del profesor de pociones y se incorporó de la cama.

―Quédate en la cama, Potter ―ordenó Snape, con su acostumbrado tono.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Harry, extrañado, colocándose las gafas correctamente.

―Mira, Harry… nosotros creemos que… ―comenzaba a decir Lupin.

―Necesitas ser examinado, Harry ―interrumpió Dian, con apuro―. Creemos que has estado en este estado demasiado tiempo. Algo debe estar sucediéndote.

―Pero yo me encuentro perfecto ―inquirió Harry―-. ¿Cierto, Sirius?

Sirius se llevó una mano a la nuca y expresó un gesto dubitativo. Se sentía preocupado por su ahijado y si era necesario que alguien lo examinara estaba de acuerdo.

―Harry, creo que Dian tiene razón ―intervino Hermione, quien también había estado mortificada por el estado del chico―. No son síntomas normales.

―Estoy cansado, sólo eso.

―El cansancio puede ser síntoma de un pre-infarto, Potter ―dijo Snape, con frialdad e hizo un movimiento con su varita, apareciendo una cajita de plata con todo tipo de utensilios―. Tomaré una muestra de tu sangre y saliva.

―Profesor, yo creo que… ―intentaba defenderse Harry.

―No va a sucederte nada ―respondió Dian, con tranquilidad―. Lo peor sería hacer caso omiso a tus síntomas.

Snape sacó una jeringa de aguja muy fina. Sostuvo un frasquito pequeñísimo con una sustancia casi sólida de color ámbar, la extrajo con la jeringa y se dirigió a Harry.

―Aquella vez, Dumbledore me pidió darte un anti-veneno. Dio resultado: sigues vivo, pero es evidente que te han quedado secuelas.

―No, no, yo estoy bien…

―Quieto, Potter ―indicó Snape, clavando la aguja en el antebrazo de Harry. Inmediatamente inyectó en la vena, y la jeringa comenzó a llenarse de pus negra y pegajosa.

Harry sintió mucho dolor, los demás observaban con sorpresa cómo el líquido se colaba por toda la jeringa. Snape no paró hasta conseguir que la sangre volviera a salir roja. Retiró la aguja y guardó la sustancia en un tubo de ensayo. Lo tapó con un corcho y luego lo selló con un encantamiento.

El muchacho se tocaba el brazo, asqueado por su propia sangre. Claramente había percibido el olor del pus que había emanado de su vena. El corazón le latía con fuerza y comenzaba a marearse. Pareció que Snape le leía los pensamientos, pues inmediatamente le extendió una gasa impregnada del aroma de un líquido potente, parecido al alcohol pero con un olor más agradable. Harry recuperó el color de las mejillas de inmediato y se le quitaron las ganas de vomitar.

―¿Qué me sucede? ―preguntó de pronto extrañado.

―Fuiste contagiado, Potter ―respondió Snape, guardando los instrumentos y sacando un último frasco.

―¿Contagiado de qué?

―Escupe ―ordenó señalándole el frasco.

Harry soltó una saliva espesa y casi amarilla. Snape recogió todos sus elementos de prueba y cerró la cajita de plata, haciéndola desaparecer con la varita.

―¿Qué pasa, Severus? ―preguntó Dian, aún contrariada.

―Potter fue contagiado por esas serpientes. A estas alturas Granger ya lo sabe, ¿cierto? ―preguntó hacia la chica al mismo tiempo que señalaba uno de los libros que tenía en el taburete; ella asintió tímidamente―. No son serpientes comunes y corrientes; se trata de criaturas muy peligrosas, carroñeras. Comen carne humana y se alimentan de la sangre densa. A nadie que estuvo en esa gruta le sucedió lo mismo porque no es igual la sangre de cualquiera que la de Potter, conectada a la de Voldemort.

Harry volvió a sentir náuseas de sólo recordarlo.

―¿Quieres decir que querían apoderarse de Harry? ―intervino Lupin.

―No sólo querían apoderarse de él. Querían alimentarse de él.

―Pero no fui mordido.

―Recuerda que tu conexión con las serpientes se encuentra en otro plano ―respondió Dian, pensativa―. ¿Ahora cómo te sientes?

―Mejor ―respondió el chico, pese a que con la noticia se sentía asqueado de sí mismo.

―Necesitarás desintoxicarte ―siguió Snape―. Tomarás una poción que te prepararé.

Harry no podía creer aquello: Snape se había ofrecido a hacerlo. Inmediatamente salió de la habitación, seguido de Lupin. Dian y Sirius se quedaron en la habitación con un semblante preocupado.

―Bueno, no voy a morir… ―se le ocurrió decir a Harry.

―Yo sé que no ―respondió Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello.

―¿Por qué llamaron a Snape? ―preguntó, aturdido.

―¡Ah! Esa fue idea de Roosevelt, no me mires a mí.

Harry no podía creerlo, y casi con la mirada pidió una explicación a Dian.

―No debes preocuparte, no te envenenará ―dijo ella, guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El viernes Ron terminó temprano sus deberes en el colegio y se dirigió a Hogsmeade. La tienda de sortilegios Weasley estaba repleta de estudiantes. Ron se escabulló entre la multitud y encontró a sus hermanos, como siempre, yendo y viniendo de todas partes con artículos peligrosamente divertidos y explosivos. Fred lo alcanzó a ver y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Ron estaba apretujado entre muchas señoritas de quinto año y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Finalmente George lo sacó del aprieto y lo llevó consigo al mostrador, donde Fred cobraba las compras masivas que se estaban realizando ese día.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Ron, asustado por tanta gente alrededor―. ¿Qué han hecho?

―¡Nos estamos haciendo ricos, hermano! ―exclamó Fred, que casi no se escuchaba por los gritos de la gente.

―Y esta vez no nos referimos a sólo nosotros dos, como gemelos idénticos y exitosos, sino a ti también.

―¿C-cómo? ―tartamudeó Ron.

―¿Recuerdas el dinero que nos prestaste? ―preguntó George, emocionado―. Lo usamos para invertir en nuevos artículos. Pero al mismo tiempo logramos que Gringotts financiara dos franquicias más. ¡Estamos expandiendo nuestro mercado! Y no sólo eso: compramos acciones y patentamos nuestros más prestigiados inventos y ahora obtenemos más del veinte por ciento de lo que invertimos… quiere decir que: ¡nos estamos haciendo ricos! Pero no sólo nosotros dos, hermano. ¡También tú! El dinero que nos prestaste ya no vale lo de antes, vale junto a toda nuestra ganancia.

Ron volvió a ponerse colorado pero de emoción. Sujetó a su hermano por los hombros y comenzó a gritar de emoción.

―¡Ron, eres nuestro objeto de buena suerte! ―exclamó Fred, uniéndose al festejo.

―Queremos que seas nuestro socio y además dueño de una de las franquicias de Artículos y Sortilegios Weasley, ¿qué dices?

Ron estrechó las manos gemelas de sus hermanos mayores y cerró el trato. Fred y George pellizcaron las mejillas de su hermano, como burla a un guiño que haría su madre. Ron alcanzó a zafarse de ellos y vislumbró una cabellera casi plateada que se paseaba por los rincones de la tienda de bromas. No entendió qué hacía Luna Lovegood ahí, así que se acercó corriendo hacia ella, quien no parecía sorprendida de verlo, pero sí contenta.

―¡Hola, Ron! Menudo lío aquí, ¿verdad? ―sonrió la chica, quien llevaba puestas sus gafas especiales redondas.

―¡Luna! ¿qué haces aquí?

―Vine a felicitarte, supuse que te encontraría. Mira esto ―dijo extendiendo un periódico de El Profeta donde aparecía la cara de Ron junto a la de sus hermanos y una fotografía de la tienda de bromas, con una leyenda que decía: "Jóvenes promesa… y truco".

Ron se maravilló al verse como noticia del día. Luna lo abrazó y lo besó furtivamente. Cuando se separaron Fred y George estaban justo detrás de ellos, causándoles susto.

―¡Ah, el amor! ―suspiró Fred.

―El Quisquilloso quiere hacerles una entrevista ―dijo Luna, ligeramente sonrojada.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntaron George y Fred al unísono―. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes de besuquearte con nuestro hermano? ¡El Quisquilloso es bienvenido cuando sea!

Luna sonrió. Ron la sujetó de la mano y ambos debieron agacharse al mismo tiempo, cuando una bomba explosiva estalló por los aires.

―Nos agrada tu novia, hermano. No la dejes ir ―guiñó un ojo Fred y ambos gemelos salieron corriendo hacia donde había sido la explosión.

Ron y Luna se miraron, con algo mejor que cualquier cosa: complicidad.

* * *

Dian halló una notita en el escritorio de su pequeño salón privado. Decía: "Ven a almorzar conmigo. Yo llevo el jugo de calabaza". Sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía accidentada de Remus. Se guardó la notita, cogió los libros que usaría para las siguientes clases y salió rumbo a los campos del colegio. Durante el camino pensó en lo poco que habían compartido juntos las últimas semanas. Desde el accidente de la cueva se habían distanciado, casi sin quererlo. La verdad era que Dian aún no podía con la idea de tener que ver a Tonks tan cerca. Los celos irremediables podían con ella, pese a que Remus insistía en que eso tenía que llegar a un fin, pues Tonks seguiría existiendo, y lo cierto es que él nunca la había amado.

Lupin pasaba las noches en vela, repasando una y otra vez algunos libros. Dian se iba a la cama y fingía dormir, pues no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta que sentía el cuerpo de él sobre la superficie de la cama. Anteriormente habían sido unos amantes de campeonato: solían hacer el amor más de dos veces por noche. Ahora Remus se encontraba tan cansado, entre la transformación de cada luna llena y sus estudios, que sólo dormían. A veces Dian pensaba en que eso de la vida en pareja le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado. Se sentía aún como una jovencita dejándose llevar por la inmadurez. Sentía mucha pena por Remus, alguna noche, cuando él se encontraba fuera, dio una ojeada a los libros y notas que él repasaba y sólo halló documentos respectivos a la licantropía. Sabía que Lupin quería acabar con esa maldición y estaba buscando la manera. Por tal, ella lo dejaba seguir averiguando en paz.

Esa mañana no había encontrado a Remus a su lado, generalmente solían llegar juntos al castillo. Dian entendió que debía dejar de comportarse como una chiquilla y disculparse con Remus por enésima vez. Ambos habían acordado compartir sus vidas como una nueva familia; se habían mudado a un piso donde echarían las bases de su relación, no las razones de su distancia. Por lo tanto haría lo que fuera para enmendar las cosas que iban mal.

Encontró a Remus muy cerca del lago del colegio. Había extendido sobre el césped una manta y tuvo la delicadeza de arreglar un día de campo con las tazas de té, las galletas, fruta fresca, una jarra de jugo de calabaza, tostadas, mantequilla, queso y jamón. Dian sonrió al verlo sentado, ordenando las servilletas. Lucía especialmente guapo: las mangas de la camisa remangadas, el chaleco desabotonado y el cabello revuelto por el viento que corría fresco. Se acercó a él, con sigilo y lo saludó con un tierno beso en la nuca.

Remus sonrió y la invitó a sentarse en la manta con él.

―Creo que adentro hace demasiado calor ―dijo Lupin, sirviéndole una porción de jugo de calabaza.

―¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?

―Aún sé cómo conquistarte, Roosevelt ―dijo guiñando un ojo.

Dian sonrió y tomó una tostada con mantequilla y un pedazo de jamón que comió con total apetito. Lupin solía ser un gran cocinero y además el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Comieron en completa felicidad, con la tarde de cayendo a través de las copas de los árboles, el sonido casi imperceptible del lago, el olor del bosque próximo y toda la belleza de un día de estar loco y enamorado. Recordaron los días de verano con el resto del grupo: Lily y James Potter y Sirius Black, cuando sólo eran unos jóvenes estudiantes. Cuando terminaron de comer, Dian apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Remus, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en el cuello. Se sentían tan felices que creían que jamás volverían a pelear.

―Disculpa por estar ausente ―comenzó a decir él―. No he querido hacerlo…

―Yo sé, cariño. ¿Todo bien con tus estudios?

―Ya los has visto, ¿cierto? ―preguntó él, sin molestia.

―Sí. No sé por qué no me lo dijiste.

―Quería decírtelo hasta que hallara una buena noticia. Pero hasta ahora…

Dian giró su rostro hacia Lupin, hasta topar con sus ojos. Lo miró enternecida: parecía apenas un muchacho, lucía como uno muy bueno.

―Quiero ayudarte. Seguro se nos ocurrirá algo.

―¿Y si no encontráramos nada?

―Pues entonces las cosas serán tal y como lo son ahora: hermosas ―sonrió ella―. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Tomas la poción y te pone a salvo, y a mí.

―No lo sé… no me gusta depender de esa poción. Si no la tomara no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacerte. Y en algún momento a nuestros hijos.

Lupin se detuvo, escrudiñó en el rostro de Dian, en cómo había tomado sus palabras. Ella sonreía, aún más conmovida. Le sujetó las manos, lo besó con dulzura y luego lo abrazó.

―Cualquier cosa que suceda yo estaré ahí. He elegido estar contigo hasta siempre.

Remus sonrió y se convenció de que frente a él estaba la mujer que debía estar con él.

Más tarde, Remus se despidió de Dian en el vestíbulo. Se dieron un beso rápido y casi oculto pues en el colegio aún tenían cuidado de ser vistos (pese a todos los cuchicheos que ya había entre estudiantes). Remus caminó hasta donde sería su clase. De pronto vio a un tumulto de estudiantes arremolinados en un ala del castillo. Se dirigió rápido e intentó hacerse lugar entre todos ellos. En el suelo se encontraba Draco Malfoy, inconsciente.

Remus dio aviso a McGonagall para que enviaran al chico a la enfermería. Sin embargo, luego de muchas horas e intentos de Madame Pomfrey por reanimarlo no sucedió nada. Snape intervino para reanimarlo, con la esperanza de que recobrara el conocimiento rápido. En realidad, el profesor de Pociones era lo único que Malfoy tenía en ese momento.

* * *

Sirius revisaba un viejo álbum de fotografías de algún cumpleaños, al lado de su hermano Regulus. Contrario a las familias normales (dentro de su mundo) que festejaban las fiestas tomando fotografías de ocasión, quizá en alguna fiesta con una torta de cumpleaños, los Black celebraban los aniversarios de forma diferente: la fotografía mostraba a dos jóvenes lozanos, de piel asoleada, ojos grisáceos y el cabello oscurísimo, solemnes y tristes retratados uno al lado de otro en lo que parecía ser el viejo salón de trofeos de la familia Black. Ambos se notaban tan infelices que Sirius sintió rabia tan sólo al recordar aquellos años. Su hermano no había sido tan mal hombre, en algún momento había querido reivindicar su camino. Por eso es que lo sentía más cercano que a cualquiera de su familia.

Los Black estaban extintos. Lo que quedaba de ellos no era nada más que la caricatura de lo que alguna vez fueron. Tanto Andrómeda como sus hermanas habían hecho sus vidas para bien y mal. Aún recordaba todo lo que se decía de Narcisa Malfoy, lo que Harry le había contado y lo que él intuía. Y Bellatrix… a ella la detestaba tanto como a cualquier bestia mal creada de la naturaleza.

La casa Black era tan grande que la soledad se agigantaba en cada metro. El elfo Kreacher no hacía otra cosa más que invocar los nombres de los desaparecidos familiares. Tíos tan viejos que Sirius comenzaba a olvidar de a poco.

Recortó algunas fotografías que ya no quería y las echó al fuego de la chimenea. Se quedó apenas con unas cuantas, de él, de su hermano, de sus amigos en Hogwarts, de su primera motocicleta y una única foto donde se encontraban sus padres. Después de todo, la vieja bruja de su madre había tenido la delicadeza de sonreír en un solo retrato.

Una lechuza entró volando precipitadamente por una de las ventanas. Sirius se sorprendió al verla. La patita del ave traía amarrada una carta que Sirius desdobló con rapidez. Sólo alcanzó a leer unas palabras antes de salir corriendo con el abrigo.

"Me voy a San Mungo. Voy a tener al bebé".

* * *

Él la colocó sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, los muslos apretados y los brazos al aire, como la figura de un ángel a punto de echar a volar. Pudo observar su rostro por encima del suyo; inocente y a la vez colmado de viejos recuerdos. Sin embargo, sus pechos conservaban la suavidad y la textura de siempre. Sus movimientos se habían endulzado, y al tiempo que él la penetraba ella lo besaba por todas partes. Sus cabellos se entrelazaron, aunados a los suspiros, gemidos y arrebatos de aliento.

Remus quería tanto a esa mujer que le hacía el amor en un plano físico y espiritual. Conocía sus placeres, la reconocía por su aroma. Por ella se convertía en un hombre irreconocible, consumado a rendirle tributo a su cuerpo.

Dian se abrazaba a la espalda de Remus; sus piernas rodeaban sus costados, cicatrizados de tantos rasguños. Pero las heridas que ella hacía en su piel con sus uñas no le producían dolor. Intercambiaban besos a mordidas y la saliva se les había confundido con el sudor.

El albor de la mañana comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas, iluminando sus rostros cuando se crisparon en una mueca y en un quejido de gozo. Remus abrazó a su mujer cuando sintió todos los músculos contraérsele en un placentero escape de sí mismo dentro de ella. El cuerpo de Dian parecía suspendido, se encontraba tan relajado que su piel percibía las más sencillas y menores sensaciones.

Remus sonrió al verla recostada sobre su pecho, casi dormida. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Las varitas de ambos comenzaron a chispar una luz amarilla. Sirius los necesitaba.

* * *

Sirius estaba tomado por el pánico. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer ahora, ni después. Había llegado a San Mungo, olvidando el nombre de la madre de su hijo. Luego de muchas trabas y pensamientos confusos logró pronunciar el nombre de Salma. Las enfermeras lo condujeron por un largo pasillo. Él comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales. No habían transcurrido nueve meses desde entonces, a lo mucho debían ser siete… se sentía terriblemente preocupado y asustado. Además de irresponsable y mal padre, pese a que el bebé aún no había nacido.

Había llamado una señal de alerta a Remus, Dian y a Harry, quienes aún no aparecían por el hospital. Realmente se preguntaba por Harry, el muchacho había salido esa mañana hacia los campos de quidditch de Hogwarts y no había vuelto. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no podía siquiera controlar a su ahijado? Todas esas clases de preguntas acongojantes le sacudían la cabeza. Pensó en James, su entrañable amigo, en lo que habría sentido unas horas justo antes de que naciera ese muchacho despistado llamado Harry. Y se preocupó aún más: James lo habría hecho bien, pero yo no, se dijo a sí mismo.

En San Mungo le indicaron que no podía pasar a la sala con Salma, a quien no podía llamar su esposa. Así que se quedó sentado en una salita de espera, con los nervios de punta y los estragos de una noche de vino que había tenido un día antes. ¡Otra razón por la cual llamarse mal padre! Además, ¿qué haría luego? ¿Llevaría al bebé a casa y a Salma con él? No podía hacerlo, no le gustaba la idea de un matrimonio, mucho menos si no amaba a aquella mujer. ¡Qué trato tan estúpido habían hecho! Habían jugado con el destino de un niño inocente y todo por no pensar en las consecuencias que…

―¡Harry! ―exclamó Sirius, aliviado de estar con alguien más―. ¿Dónde andabas, muchacho?

―Fui a entrenar ―respondió, con sinceridad―. ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿dónde está Salma y el bebé?

―¡No lo sé! No me han dejado pasar porque ella no es mi esposa ―dijo Sirius, como confirmando todas las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza.

―Vaya… bueno, será cosa de esperar. ¿Estás nervioso? ―preguntó Harry, más sorprendido que curioso.

―Estoy aterrado, Harry ―respondió Sirius, con sinceridad―. No tengo idea de lo que haré después de esto. No estaba preparado. No fueron nueve meses, ¿cierto? Porque nueve meses es lo que tarda un bebé en nacer, ¿verdad? ¡Por qué nadie me dice nada!

―Tranquilo ―dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado―. Los bebés pueden nacer a los siete meses. Es muy común en los bebés muggles y no les sucede nada malo. Así que creo que aquí es mucho menos posible.

Sirius se tranquilizó y soltó un suspiro.

Por el pasillo, Remus y Dian llegaron apresurados, ambos con el cabello revuelto y las ropas arrugadas. Remus se había abotonado mal la camisa y Dian llevaba el rímel un poco corrido. Habían sido dirigidos por las varitas hasta San Mungo. Estaban preocupados sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

―¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Black? ―preguntó Dian.

―Salma está por tener al bebé ―dijo Harry, resuelto y sonriente.

El chico no había terminado de decir la frase cuando una enfermera entró en la salita y anunció a Sirius que acababa de tener un hijo, un varón.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_NA: Gracias a todos por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar y por suscribir esta historia a sus favoritos. Disculpen (como siempre, la demora en la entrega). Mi vida muggle se ha puesto más mágica de lo que creía._

(*)Del latín: _"Vivir honestamente, no dañar al otro y dar a cada quien lo que le corresponde"._


	26. El sueño

**26**

**El sueño**

La noche en la enfermería había transcurrido tranquilamente. Snape se había quedado sentado en una sillita al lado de una de las camas, donde reposaba Draco Malfoy, aún inconsciente. La enfermera lo había asistido durante todo el día y ya sólo quedaba esperar a que el muchacho recuperara el conocimiento. Sin embargo, Dumbledore había dicho a Severus que si eso no ocurría en las próximas 24 horas habría que avisar a instancias mayores, pues ninguno de sus padres respondían por él.

―Aún me intriga saber cómo es que Malfoy regresó al colegio ―dijo Dumbledore a Snape.

―Debe tener razones poderosas.

―Tenemos la obligación de cuidar de él por ser nuestro alumno ―siguió el director―. Pero sus padres…

―Dudo mucho que sus padres estén enterados de que Draco asiste a clases, Dumbledore.

Y efectivamente así era. Todo ese tiempo ni Narcisa ni Lucius Malfoy sabían que su hijo seguía en Hogwarts y que se estaba preparando para los exámenes máximos de aplicación a la magia y estaba próximo a graduarse.

Dumbledore se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo Lucius Malfoy como para no prestar atención a su único vástago. En alguna época había sido el principal promotor de la seguridad del colegio y de la protección de su hijo. Había sentenciado a Hagrid, había pagado comisiones grandes y excelsas al Ministerio de Magia para "aplicar" la máxima ley al colegio y había pedido la destitución del director. Ahora parecía estar ausente, completamente, y desentendido de lo que pudiera sucederle a Draco. Era evidente que su salida de prisión lo había ocasionado.

Snape se quedaría toda la noche velando el sueño de Draco, tal como alguna vez había prometido a Narcisa que lo haría.

* * *

Sirius sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza. Experimentó una sensación muy similar a la del día que montó por primera vez su motocicleta. Un vértigo y una sensación de felicidad en la mitad de la garganta.

Dian también se encontraba emocionada, conocería a su primer y único sobrino que había tenido en toda la vida. Además, estaba muy contenta por Sirius, a quien se le veía más solitario que nunca.

Se dirigieron a los cuneros y pronto vieron a una enfermera conducir un carrito donde llevaba al pequeño bebé Black. Sirius no lo podía creer, se pegó aún más al espejo de cristal y contuvo la respiración. Ahí estaba: un hermoso bebé, de piel blanquísima e incipiente cabello negro. Su nariz pequeña estaba levantada, en un gesto que reconoció como suyo. Era muy pequeño al haber nacido prematuro. Tenía las mejillas y los labios impregnados de rojo, y dormía tan apacible que parecía ajeno al mundo.

―Se parece a ti, Canuto ―dijo Remus, también entusiasmado.

Sin embargo, Sirius no podía responderle, pues todo lo que hacía era concentrarse en cada detalle del niño para que nunca se le olvidara.

―¡Qué pequeño es! ―dijo Dian, también sonriente.

Harry rodeó con un brazo a su padrino. Sirius se sentía extasiado, acompañado de sus amigos, como si James y Lily también estuvieran ahí.

―¿Cómo va a llamarse, Sirius? ―preguntó el muchacho.

―No lo sé… no lo había pensado… Supongo que Salma buscará el nombre. Espero que sea un nombre con personalidad… como Sirius.

―Eso mismo dijiste poco antes de que naciera Harry ―rió Remus.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó extrañado y divertido.

―Creo que te gusta demasiado tu nombre, aunque es bastante feo ―bromeó Dian.

Sirius sonrió, seguía maravillado y hubiese dado lo que fuera porque ese instante jamás se terminara.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Sirius se encontraba revolviendo la casa Black. Había escuchado consejos por todas partes: que si la habitación del bebé era demasiado húmeda, que si había que poner un atrapasueños en la puerta de entrada, que si no debía exponerlo al humo de la chimenea, entre muchas otras cosas más. El trato que había hecho con la madre, Salma, era muy sencillo: ella permanecería en Grimmauld Place hasta que las cosas se "normalizaran", aún tenía esperanza en ello. Así que preparó todo para que la llegada de su hijo fuese la apropiada.

Aún no concebía la idea de ser padre, la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba que la única madre era Salma y que así sería toda la vida. Ella era una mujer tan independiente, tan desligada del mundo, que le parecía un poco sosa la idea de ser la figura del padre protector. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de serlo y ella no se había negado, por el contrario, aceptó quedarse en la casa Black.

Sirius se sentía torpe, creía que todas las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza eran malas. Le atemorizaba cargar al pequeño, lo sobresaltaba escucharlo eructar, toser, estornudar, etc., creía que cada sonido producido por el niño se trataba de una emergencia.

Todos estaban fascinados con la faceta de padre de Sirius, sobre todo Harry. Le parecía muy divertido ver a su padrino, el siempre confiado Sirius Black, angustiado por contar las horas de sueño del pequeño, por hacerle sacar un eructo o por dormirlo sin hacer el menor ruido.

En la casa Black todo estaba cambiando. Así tenía que ser. El muchacho de gafas se sentía tranquilo, las molestias físicas habían desaparecido notablemente. Además, le gustaba ese nuevo aire que tenía la casa. Muchas veces se preguntó qué hubiese sido tener un hermano, estar menos solo en el mundo. Probablemente el pequeño hijo de Sirius representaba algo similar.

Harry tomó las pociones que Snape le había hecho llegar. Aún no entendía lo que había ocurrido luego de las serpientes. Ya no pensaba en ello, pero no significaba que se hubiese quedado tranquilo. Hermione lo había ayudado a buscar información, pero era muy escasa, y además la chica se encontraba asustada. Harry lo sabía: ella quería evitar preocuparlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ella enamorada de él?, ¿durante el colegio?, ¿hace pocos meses?, ¿años quizá? ¿Por qué de pronto Hermione había aparecido en su vida como un hecho irreductible y desafiante? La chica misma era desafiante. Era ella o ella. Había sido la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, ¿cómo comenzaron esos sentimientos desenfrenados? Había sido como una gran bola de nieve: todo comenzó con un simple beso en la sala de trofeos.

Sin embargo, Harry se sentía incapaz de hacer feliz a Hermione en ese momento. Antes estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ahora tenía un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ya no hacia Ron, ni a Ginny, ni a nadie que no fuera consigo mismo. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de ser feliz con Hermione, había aparecido ese resquicio de lord Voldemort. Aún sentía como si un pedazo de su alma se encontrara rezagado en alguna parte del mundo. Tenía que recomponerse, regresar a ser él mismo, saber qué diablos le había ocurrido con las serpientes. Amar a Hermione como lo merecía.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por una calle demasiado estrecha. Hacía frío y la oscuridad imposibilitaba ver lo que había alrededor. Dian notó que el corazón se le aceleraba y que un profundo dolor en el pecho le quitaba la respiración. Sin embargo, continuó caminando; sus pasos resonaban en la roca del suelo y sentía los pies muy cansados. Mientras más se acercaba, escuchaba el llanto de un bebé. Sentía que se aproximaba a él, pues el lamento se intensificaba, pero los pies no le respondían tan ágiles. Se sentía fatigada, como enferma. Su visión fue haciéndose cada vez más clara, pese a la penumbra. Observó con atención: a unos cuantos metros estaba una cuna de madera, a mitad del paraje, de donde provenía el llanto del bebé. Se preguntó consternada quién habría dejado a una criatura en tales condiciones. Se acercó, aunque el dolor de las piernas no le permitía mucho moverse. El bebé lloraba desesperadamente. ¿Sería el hijo de Sirius?, ¿pero por qué estaba ahí?, ¿acaso Salma sería tan desconsiderada como para dejar al recién nacido ahí mismo? Pero ese no era el hijo de Sirius, por ende su sobrino; cuando se acercó a la cuna reconoció que se trataba de otro niño. Miró el pequeño rostro crispado por el llanto, y las pequeñas manos agitándose desesperadas, aunque era un bebé diferente le pareció tan familiar. Dian decidió tomarlo en brazos, se acercó para protegerlo, y cuando sus manos quisieron tocar al pequeño no pudieron. ¿Qué sucedía? Volvió a intentarlo, extendió las manos para cargarlo y sintió cómo su piel traspasaba la del pequeño.

Dian, angustiada, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. ¿Por qué no podía tocarlo?, ¿por qué lloraba el pequeño?, ¿quién era?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿de quién era hijo?, ¿hijo?, hijo, hijo… La oscuridad la envolvió y justo cuando iba a lanzar un grito abrió los ojos.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que podía verse la arritmia en su piel. Sintió un enorme deseo de vomitar, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba sola en la cama, aparentemente Remus ya se había levantado. Las sábanas estaban aún tibias.

Hacía tanto que no tenía un mal sueño que ya se había olvidado de la sensación. Se sentía abatida y sin comprender nada. Sólo había sido un sueño, ¿por qué se sentía tan afectada? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se acomodó el cabello y salió de la cama. Cruzó el pasillo y se encontró con Remus en la sala. Alrededor de él había varios libros, tenía la barba crecida, los ojos cansados, una taza con café humeante y la varita trabajando.

―Buenos días, preciosa ―saludó él―. Creí que nunca despertarías ―sonrió, sin levantar la vista.

―Buenos días ―respondió ella, dejándose llevar por inercia a la cocina.

Remus intuyó que algo no estaba bien. Pero no dejó la lectura, dio un sorbo al café y continuó. Dian se acercó a él, con su propia taza de café. Se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas encogidas, como haciéndose ovillo y sin decir palabra.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó él, con naturalidad.

―Sí ―mintió ella―. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantado?

―Un poco...

―No sentí cuando te acostaste.

―Creo que pasé toda la noche aquí.

Dian asintió y siguió bebiendo café. No se sentía bien. Tenía el estómago revuelto y el sabor del café era lo único que lograba mantenerla con energía. La pesadilla le había dejado un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Remus quería saber qué le sucedía, pero prefirió no preguntar.

―Iré a dar clase ―dijo ella, levantándose, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―respondió ella, recuperándose del mareo―. Nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Nunca, en ocho años, se había quedado dormida. Algunas veces debió hizo deberes hasta el amanecer y jamás pegó el ojo. Pero ahora era distinto, pues todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en una única cosa, y no había conciliado el sueño hasta muy tarde. Desafortunadamente su primera clase del día era con Snape.

Se debía tener todo el buen humor del mundo para asistir a la clase de Pociones, sobre todo ahora que el profesor parecía aquejado más que nunca por la vida. Sin embargo, Hermione, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, sabía muy bien lo que Snape hacía durante sus horas libres, y sólo por eso volvía a plantarle buena cara. Casi nadie en Hogwarts estaba enterado de que Snape cuidaba de Draco Malfoy en la enfermería. Sabían que el chico se había puesto mal y que había tenido que ser internado. No había noticias sobre los Malfoy, lo cual era preocupante y misterioso. Aquella vez Narcisa había conducido a Harry hasta un verdadero infierno, donde estuvo a punto de morir intoxicado. Pero la mujer no había vuelvo aparecer más. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía Draco?, ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo? El muchacho tenía el cuerpo marcado por algunas llagas y hendiduras.

Dumbledore había tomado la decisión de internarlo en San Mungo apenas terminara la semana. El chico estaba delicado y necesitaba atención especial. No había recuperado el conocimiento y sus signos vitales eran muy bajos.

―Vaya, señorita Granger, suponía que no llegaría hoy ―dijo Snape, mientras la clase ya se encontraba lista en los calderos―. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

A Hermione, sorprendentemente, no le importó. La chica se dirigió a su lugar de siempre, la mesa que compartía con Ron. El muchacho estaba muy silencioso y concentrado. Harry no tomaba esa clase, pues Snape había decidido que el muchacho no debía aparecer por las mazmorras hasta previo aviso.

―Ya casi sin los exámenes finales, ¿cuándo rayos permitirá Snape volver a Harry? ―susurró Neville, desde una mesa contigua.

―Aún no se encuentra bien ―respondió Ron.

―Creo que Snape quiere reprobarlo ―siguió Neville.

―Shh… chicos ―pidió Hermione con la mirada.

Neville volvió a su mesa, preocupado y a la vez molesto con el propio profesor. Hermione intentó concentrarse en el material. La verdad era que ella también estaba preocupada por Harry. Miró a Ron tan resuelto a terminar su labor que prefirió no pensar más en todas las cosas negativas que venían a su mente.

―Ron ―llamó la chica, en voz muy baja―, estoy muy contenta por ti.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó el chico, entusiasmado―. Gracias, Herms.

Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de quien seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

* * *

―¡Buenos días, Hagrid! ―saludó Dian.

―¡Dian! ―exclamó el guardabosques con jovialidad―. ¡Qué sorpresa! Buenos días, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

―Quise saludar a un buen amigo ―sonrió Dian.

―¡Pues qué bella sorpresa, profesora Roosevelt! ―dijo Hagrid guiñando un ojo―. ¿Cómo van las clases?

―Bien, Hagrid, gracias por preguntar. También quería aprovechar para pedirte una parte de los campos de Hogwarts para realizar mi examen final de práctica. Ya sabes: hechizos, maldiciones…

―Oh, vaya… ¡Creo que te servirá la primera mitad de aquel campo! Antes de llegar al bosque prohibido.

―Maravilloso, Hagrid. Además, hay que espantar lo suficiente a los alumnos.

Hagrid rió divertido e invitó a Dian a mirar el huerto donde había plantado unas flores carnívoras. Los pétalos eran hermosos, pero las ramitas tenían unas espinas de consistencia babosa que atrapaba la carne humana.

―¡Cuántas veces nos castigó aquí, McGonagall! ―exclamó Dian, divertida―. Casi siempre, James y Sirius me metían en sus problemas.

―¡Ah! Es que ellos tenían talento para eso ―rió Hagrid―. Yo no entendía cómo es que una chica bien portada podía hacerle tercia a esos merodeadores.

―Ah, yo era terrible también, Hagrid ―sonrió Dian, nostálgica―. Pero fueron años maravillosos. Increíble que dos de nosotros ya no estén, ¿verdad?

―Esa es la vida ―suspiró Hagrid―. A veces, cuando veo a Harry, es como si ellos estuvieran por aquí.

Dian sonrió. Se sentía aliviada de encontrarse con el semigigante. En esos momentos necesitaba algo que le remitiera al pasado, al buen pasado.

―Hagrid, también quería preguntarte… bueno…

―Dime ―respondió el guardabosques regando con sumo cuidado las plantas carnívoras.

―El día que Dumbledore me trajo de vuelta… ¿tú sabías que yo era inocente?

Hagrid dejó de regar, se irguió y miró a Dian con un gesto de seriedad, casi paternal.

―Por supuesto que sí. Lo juro por estas barbas que me he de llevar a la tumba. Yo creí en ti en todo momento.

―¿Dumbledore dijo algo sobre mí que yo no sepa? ―preguntó la mujer, insegura.

―No que yo recuerde. Dumbledore siempre fue muy claro: tú eras inocente y por eso merecías la libertad. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Dian?

―No he estado bien, Hagrid ―respondió ella, suspirando―. Me he sentido cansada, como agotada de tanto pensar. Hay recuerdos que no han vuelto y me vuelvo loca. Tengo pesadillas constantes y me siento terrible.

―De ser así creo que debes hablar con alguien más experimentado que yo. Pero dime, ¿todo bien con Remus?

―Sí, todo marcha bien entre nosotros ―respondió ella, sonriendo con melancolía―. Pero no quiero preocuparlo más.

―Dian, si tienes miedo debes decirlo.

* * *

―¿Aún no eligen un nombre? ―preguntó Remus, incrédulo.

―Creí que a su madre se le ocurriría alguno. No sabía que yo debía elegirlo.

―Bueno, tuviste la mitad de la participación en esto, ¿no? ―rió Remus.

―Ya sé, Lunático ―respondió Sirius un poco mosqueado.

―Elige un buen nombre. Eso es todo.

* * *

Al finalizar la clase de Pociones, Hermione se quedó en la mazmorra. Debía hablar con Snape. El profesor se encontraba guardando los instrumentos en las gavetas y se mosqueó un poco al ver a la chica de pie, como aguardándolo.

―Mejor que sea un buen motivo, Granger ―dijo sin mirarla.

―Profesor, sólo quería hacerle una pregunta.

―Potter no se va a morir.

Hermione recibió esas palabras como quien aguarda demasiado tiempo para un vaso de agua. No supo qué decir, sólo musitó un "gracias" y dio media vuelta, pero fue la voz rasposa de Severus quien la detuvo.

―No puede dejar de tomar la poción; no al menos de que esté lista mi investigación.

―¿Usted está llevando el caso?

―Dumbledore no me dejó alternativa.

―Gracias, profesor ―hizo una pausa antes de salir―. ¿Cómo se encuentra Draco?

―No sé de qué hablas, Granger.

* * *

Poco antes del atardecer, y del término de las clases, Dian tomó el consejo de Hagrid y se dirigió hacia Minerva McGonagall. Había estado pensando tanto en sí misma que en las últimas horas de clase se le había notado extraña y distante. Apenas se anunció el final de la clase, salió de prisa hacia la próxima torre, donde la profesora McGonagall impartía clase. Los alumnos charlaban, reían y corrían de un lado a otro, felices de haber terminado la jornada. Dian esquivó a todos los rostros juveniles, de acné y cabellos alborotados, para encontrarse con Minerva McGonagall en el aula.

―Profesora, ¿tiene un minuto? ―intervino Dian.

―Ah, señorita, Roosevelt. Claro que sí, ¿me ayuda? ―respondió McGonagall mientras apilaba pergaminos.

Dian accedió inmediatamente. Ambas cargaron los pergaminos y salieron una al lado de otra por el pasillo.

―Venga, vamos a mi despacho ―indicó McGonagall.

Dian la siguió, igual que cuando era alumna de Gryffindor. Siempre, por una que otra broma de Sirius y James, ella acababa acompañando a McGonagall a su despacho

para cumplir algún castigo o llevarse deberes extra. Sonrió, aunque extrañada, de encontrarse ahora caminando al lado de Minerva como dos colegas.

El despacho de la profesora se encontraba perfectamente limpio, ordenado e impregnado de un aire que daba la sensación de que todo estaba bien. Seguía tal cual Dian lo recordaba, excepto quizá por una que otra medalla más al mérito de Gryffindor, las cuales relucían brillantes colgadas de la pared. Se sentía orgullosa de haber pertenecido a esa casa y de haber ganado un par de copas de quidditch durante su estadía en el equipo.

―¡Uf! Ya está ―suspiró la profesora, inmediatamente, con la varita, puso a trabajar a la tetera y a verter café en una taza que ofreció a Dian―. ¿Té?

―Gracias ―sonrió Dian. Recordó una vez que había sido castigada y la profesora, en lugar de restarle puntos a Gryffindor, le pidió hacer el té de la tarde.

―Bueno, ahora sí. ¿De qué quiere hablar, señorita Roosevelt? ―preguntó, Minerva, tomando asiento en su silla principal.

―No quiero quitarle mucho tiempo, profesora. Es sólo que… bueno, me preguntaba… es decir, aquella vez...

―¿Te sentirías más cómoda si te hablo de tú? ―intervino McGonagall, divertida.

―Sí, creo que sería mejor ―respondió Dian, levemente sonrojada por su torpeza―. Es que, no sé cómo comenzar.

―Bueno, todavía hay mucho té.

Dian sonrió, tomó un sorbo de té, carraspeó y comenzó a decir:

―Profesora, usted fue quien realizó el contrahechizo para que volviera mi memoria, ¿cierto?

―Oh, vaya… bueno, fue idea de Dumbledore.

―Digamos que he vuelto a conversar con Hagrid.

―Tarde o temprano pasaría ―sonrió McGonagall―. Si es así, mi confidencialidad entonces no tiene mucho sentido.

―El profesor Dumbledore me contó que averiguó cómo resolver sobre mi supuesta muerte por una casualidad. Cuando los viejos archivos del ministerio fueron publicados. He pensado que mi regreso a la vida no ha sido otra cosa más que casualidad.

―Si lo miras por el lado lógico, tal vez lo fue.

―Yo sólo quería pedirle un favor, profesora: que me ayude a recordar. Tengo esos vacíos dentro de la cabeza, no puedo recuperar todos mis pensamientos. Creo que por eso duermo mal, tengo pesadillas constantes y me siento cansada.

―Estoy completamente de acuerdo en que la maldición que te arrojaron debe estar afectando importantemente. Sin embargo, creo que debemos hacer una inspección mucho más profunda.

―¿A qué se refiere?

―Sé que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que la palabra recordar, _recordari_ en latín, significa volver a pasar por el corazón. Quiere decir que, aun con todos los métodos racionales que experimentes, si no estás recordando, es decir, regresando sobre tus sentimientos, jamás podrás entender esos vacíos.

Dian se había quedado perpleja. Jamás contempló la posibilidad de que la suspensión de la mente tuviera que ver con ese problema de volver a sentir.

―Muy simple, ¿no? ―dijo McGonagall con tranquilidad―. Por supuesto que ese hechizo fue muy poderoso, pero existe la posibilidad de revertirlo sólo con el poder del espíritu.

―¿Y cómo logro eso?

―Debes conectar mente con corazón, eso es todo. Que no te dé miedo recobrar esos recuerdos. Después de todo, el pasado es insustancial. Creo que inconscientemente te estás escudando en ellos.

―No lo había pensado así…

―Debes descansar, Dian. ¿Te encuentras bien? Se te nota un poco demacrada.

―Creo que no duermo lo suficiente ―respondió Dian, terminando la taza de té―. Durante un tiempo dejé de tener pesadillas, pero ahora se han hecho más frecuentes.

―Te presionas demasiado ―dijo McGonagall con tranquilidad―. Esos recuerdos tendrán que llegar.

―¿Sabe, profesora? Me siento asustada de mí misma. Algo en me dice que esos recuerdos son terribles y que voy a recordar algo tremendamente malo que hice. Sobre todo porque esos recuerdos están ligados a los mortífagos y Voldemort.

―Y en ese caso, ¿no sería mejor no recordar?

―Pero… creo que debo muchas explicaciones a… bueno, a Remus, a mis padres, a mucha gente…

―Sean los recuerdos que sean, Dian, tú seguirás siendo la persona que eres ahora. El pensadero te mostrará un recuerdo, pero es el pasado y jamás llegarás a revivirlo.

* * *

―¡Qué bueno que llegas! Necesito un poco de ayuda ―dijo Salma, entregando el bebé a los brazos de Sirius.

Sirius se quedó estático, con el niño en sus brazos, sollozando y agitado. Observó sus pequeños ojos grisáceos y la piel blanquísima. El cabello aún no le nacía del todo, pero en su lugar tenía pequeñas ondas de un negro azabache que a la luz parecía azulado. Sirius sonrió, esta vez sin nerviosismo, estrechó al niño en sus brazos y por fin encontró el nombre adecuado.

―Regulus.

* * *

En el cumpleaños número dos de Victoire, su abuela, la señora Weasley, se encargó de organizar una gran fiesta. Bill y Fleur se habían encargado de decorar su casa para recibir los invitados, pero la señora Weasley había preparado un verdadero festín. La fiesta ocurrió en el mejor momento, para los gemelos Fred y George, esa sería la noche que aprovecharían para darle a su familia la mejor noticia de sus vidas; habían esperado el momento para hacerlo.

Casi todos los miembros de la Orden habían acudido (excepto Severus), y algunos familiares de Fleur. Los gemelos habían contratado un cuarteto de cuerdas para que amenizara la fiesta. Todos esperaban algunos valses y danzas clásicas; sin embargo, la única música que se escuchaba era el repertorio de las Brujas de Macbeth en todas sus posibilidades orquestales.

La señora Weasley había preparado una barra de postres sin precedentes. Jamás en la vida, ni en las cenas más lujosas con amistades de sus padres, Dian había probado delicias como aquéllas.

―Esa sí que es hambre, Roosevelt ―dijo Sirius, divertido, tomando un pastelillo de vainilla.

―Molly lució su mejor talento ―dijo Dian, llevándose otro pastelillo más a la bandeja.

―Bueno, pero deja algo al resto, ¿no? ―inquirió Sirius, extrañado.

Los hermanos Weasley iban de lado en lado, conversaban, bromeaban, reían con todos los invitados. Más de una vez intentaron usar uno de sus sortilegios, para animar más la fiesta, pero la mirada recriminatoria de su madre lo impidió. Por ello, luego de unos minutos, fueron al centro de la sala, golpearon una copa con la delicadeza de un troll y pidieron la atención de todos.

―¡Queridos amigos… y Kreacher! ―exclamó Fred, mientras el elfo daba un respingo y se quejaba de todo―. Esta noche, nosotros los hermanos Weasley, queremos aprovechar esta maravillosa velada con ustedes pues tenemos una gran noticia que informarles.

―Una noticia que hará que nuestra querida madre, por primera vez, nos tenga un poco de confianza ―guiñó un ojo George.

―Pero antes: debemos aclarar que esta vez no fuimos sólo nosotros, los más guapos de los Weasley, sino que alguien tuvo confianza en nosotros y gracias a él hemos logrado lo que a continuación hemos de decir ―continuó Fred con solemnidad―. Por favor, Ron.

Los gemelos llamaron a Ron, éste, sonrojado hasta las orejas, se acercó cauteloso. La señora Weasley miraba extrañada la escena, asida del brazo de su esposo, cualquiera que fuese la noticia, al provenir de ese par (trío) le ponía los cabellos de punta. Se mordía las uñas, nerviosamente, mientras a su lado Sirius y Dian se peleaban por un pastelillo.

―Nuestro hermano Ronald confió en nosotros en un momento en el cual todo parecía desfavorable. Incluso cuando me quedé sin una oreja…

―Además, como todo hombre de honor, juró no contar nada a nuestros padres aquí presentes.

―Así que, con gusto les informamos que la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, abrirá dos sucursales más. Gracias al crédito de nuestro hermano Ron, hemos conseguido multiplicar nuestras ganancias y además financiar una nueva línea de productos.

―¡Guaú! ―exclamó Lupin―. ¡Felicidades, muchachos!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a los hermanos Weasley. Sin embargo, sus padres estaban anonadados y apenas si podían parpadear. ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien?, ¿Fred, George, Ron? ¿Eran ricos? Los muchachos se acercaron a ellos y la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre sus cabezas rojas para abrazarlos hasta quitarles el aire, mientras el señor Weasley parpadeaba rápidamente para que nadie lo viera llorar.

―Qué gusto, ¿no? ―dijo Lupin a Dian, quien ahora comía una rebanada de pie de pera.

―Sí, amor ―respondió, casi sin abrir la boca― ¿Te vas a comer eso?.

Remus la miró extrañado y le extendió su muffin de jalea.

Cuando la noche estaba avanzada, y los vasos de vino también, Harry se acercó a Hermione, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. La chica suspiró tranquila, creyó que aquello jamás volvería a suceder. Con la respiración del chico sobre su nuca supo que todo iba a estar bien, aunque su corazón no iba a estar tranquilo.

* * *

Lupin y Roosevelt regresaban de la fantástica velada. Habían comido tanto que sentían los cuerpos pesados. Charlaban y reían. Dian sujetaba el brazo de Remus y le dirigía besos furtivos de vez en cuando. Estaban ansiosos por llegar a casa, tumbarse en la cama y arrancarse las ropas. La noche de mayo caía sobre sus cabezas. Su pequeño departamento se encontraba en una calle mágica, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Hogsmeade, por lo que siempre había gente a esas horas de la noche, pero esta vez no veían transitar a casi nadie: estaban solos con su locura. Disfrutaban del paseo nocturno, de la risa, de la compañía. Las calles adoquinadas estaban brillantes por una ligera llovizna que había caído repentinamente.

Apresuraron el paso entre juegos y coqueteo. Dian iba delante de Remus para ganarle carrera al llegar a casa. Sin embargo, se detuvo muchos metros antes, en seco. Remus no entendió por qué lo hacía, así que jugando la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Dian tenía una expresión de temor y musitó horrorizada.

―Demos la vuelta, demos la vuelta…

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó él, extrañado.

―Hay un hombre…

Dian temblaba y Remus alzó la vista para comprobar de lo que ella hablaba: justo fuera del pórtico del departamento había un hombre colgado del poste más cercano. Le habían cortado el cuerpo y sangraba por todos lados, haciendo un río rojo en las escaleras de entrada.

Remus cubrió el rostro de Dian contra su pecho, ella estaba horrorizada. Habían dejado inscritas unas palabras con la sangre del hombre en la pared: "Que te sea de provecho, Roosevelt". Había silencio alrededor, el hombre aún tenía la piel rosada, el crimen acababa de ocurrir. Remus se puso alerta, temía que los atacaran en cualquier momento, pero lo único que sucedió fue el grito de una mujer vecina que había visto la misma escena que ellos.

Pronto comenzaron a reunirse todos los vecinos, asustados y asqueados por la escena. Algunos comenzaron a lanzar llamadas de rescate al ministerio. Lupin no hizo otra cosa que alejar a Dian de ahí y esconderse detrás de una pared. Sacó una cigarrera del bolsillo, hizo que Dian la tomara con él y desaparecieron del lugar.

Sirius apagaba las luces de la casa para irse a la cama, cuando aparecieron Remus y Dian en la cocina, con el traslador en la mano. Dian se dejó caer en el suelo y Remus la levantó rápidamente. Sirius se dirigió a ellos con prisa. Al principio creyó que habían vuelto ebrios, sin poder orientarse a casa, pero la expresión de Lupin era distinta y Dian parecía muy mal.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Sirius, asustado.

Remus cargaba en brazos a Dian y la recostó sobre el sillón de la sala.

―Nos ha sucedido algo espantoso. Por favor, avisa a la Orden… deben ir a mi casa, ahora mismo ―dijo Remus, apresurado.

Sirius tomó su varita y apareció un papelito donde escribió un comunicado urgente y la dirección de la casa de Remus. Lo envío lo más pronto que pudo en una lechuza. Luego regresó a la sala con Remus y Dian. Ella comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento y lloraba abrazada de Remus.

―Pero, ¿qué les pasó?

―Mataron a un hombre fuera de nuestra casa ―respondió Remus, aún apretando a Dian consigo―. Lo han dejado colgado y abierto… de todas partes. Y…

―Dejaron una nota para mí ―siguió Dian―. Como si yo comiera sangre… ―balbuceó.

Sirius no pudo emitir palabra. Se frotó el bigote y comenzó a pensar.

―Yo no soy un vampiro, Remus… no lo soy ―decía la mujer, entre sollozos.

―No, no lo eres, amor ―decía Lupin, enjugando sus lágrimas―. Tranquila…

―Necesitas un té ―dijo Sirius y con la varita puso a accionar la cocina.

―Gracias, amigo ―respondió Remus―. Debo comunicarme con Kinglsey.

―Usa la chimenea ―dijo Sirius.

―¿Estarás bien? ―preguntó Lupin a Dian.

Ella asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Parecía una niña pequeña. Sirius se acercó a ella, y la reconfortó con un abrazo mientras Remus usaba unos polvos para comunicarse de una chimenea a otra.

―Yo no soy vampiro, Sirius, te lo juro que no lo soy. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan horrible?

―Recuerda lo que dijo Kingsley: todos somos vulnerables ahora. Por supuesto que tiene que ver con esos…

Remus había comenzado a hablar con Kingsley. Normalmente Remus era mesurado y paciente, sin embargo ahora se encontraba exaltado y contándole los pormenores al ministro de magia. Había sentido mucha rabia al ver a Dian horrorizada, el ataque había sido directamente hacia ella. Kingsley puso manos en el caso inmediatamente y perdió la conexión con Remus en cuanto tuvo la información suficiente.

―Deben quedarse aquí esta noche ―dijo Sirius―. Aquí no sucederá nada, hay suficientes hechizos repulsores.

―Gracias, Canuto ―respondió Remus, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar a su mujer, quien se encontraba devastada―. Dian, escúchame: nada de esto es cierto, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella―. Kingsley ya nos había advertido. Ellos quieren obtener su objetivo que es asustarnos y hacernos daño. Pero no va a suceder nada; confía en mí, confía en Sirius, confía en que nada va a ocurrirte.

Dian no respondió nada, seguía ensimismada en las imágenes que había visto: el cuerpo mutilado, la sangre, el mensaje, la gente corriendo y gritando.

―¿Dónde está Harry? ―preguntó Remus, visiblemente preocupado.

―Dormido ―respondió Sirius―. Hace unos minutos que subió a su habitación.

―Haremos guardias, ¿te parece bien? ―sugirió Lupin.

―Por supuesto ―respondió Sirius―. Echaré un vistazo en la habitación de Harry y me quedaré despierto. Salma y el niño también están aquí.

Lupin asintió y ayudó a Dian a levantarse del sofá. Ella temblaba y tenía las manos sudorosas y frías.

―Ya conoces tu vieja habitación ―sonrió Sirius a Dian.

Remus la condujo hasta donde hacía unos meses había sido la recámara de Dian. Todo seguía prácticamente igual, excepto quizá porque ya no había libros y el guardarropas estaba vacío, pero aún se percibía su dulce perfume. Eso la reconfortó. Volvió a sentirse en su cuerpo. Intentaba alejar de su cabeza la idea y el sentimiento de ser un animal.

Remus se quedó despierto al lado de su mujer. Le acarició un brazo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Intentó por todos los medios hacerla dormir. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y la colocó sobre su pecho. Apenas Dian recostó la cabeza sobre él, comenzó a recordar…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**_NA: Sin reviews no hay continuación... (música de drama)._**


	27. El recuerdo de Dian Roosevelt

**―27  
****El recuerdo de Dian Roosevelt**

Se acercaba el invierno, con él las fiestas de Navidad. Dian sabía perfectamente que, al caer la primera nevada, algunos pinos nacerían en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, se adornarían con maravillosas luces mágicas y sacudirían las ramas. De niña a ella le entusiasmaba verlos y ponerse debajo de ellos para sentir la nieve sobre el rostro.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza: era su hogar, era su familia. Había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de ahí que el solo hecho de llamarle "casa" le parecía muy extraño aún cuando había estado toda la vida ahí. Siguió tiritando, no se encontraba bien. La noche anterior había tenido fiebre, tanto que Salma estuvo a punto de llevarla a San Mungo, pero Dian se negó. Después de muchas semanas de náuseas y vómitos constantes no había tenido más remedio que recurrir a su prima, quien había cuidado de ella. Dian le había ocultado muchas cosas a pesar de ese noble gesto.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en Kensington Palace No. 12, un barrio muggle, lujoso y deslumbrante, donde los vecinos nunca se enteraban de la vida curiosa de sus padres, ya que la casa daba la apariencia de ser muy normal, aún con las rarezas del jardín. Dian estaba frente a la casa que la había visto nacer y crecer, la misma casa que siempre le había dado protección y a la que tanto aborrecía por ello.

Sintió miedo, lo cual no era un sentimiento ajeno, pues lo experimentaba cada minuto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, estaba muy demacrada y débil y aunque había formulado un montón de excusas, su cabeza permanecía fría, incapaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer; sin embargo, caminó decidida hacia la verjita de herrería, la abrió sabiendo que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Subió por el pórtico de madera, con paso lento, parándose frente a la puerta de entrada. Respiró hondo varias veces y pensó que le vendría uno de esos desmayos repentinos, pero sólo eran los nervios que la invadían y le torturaban los pensamientos. Pensaba en sus padres, en los que ellos sabrían, aquel silencio en el que se habían ocultado no era nada más que una forma de demostrarle que estaban enterados de todo...

Sacó una llave pequeñísima de su abrigo, la introdujo en la cerradura, dándole vueltas varias veces, con la mano sudorosa y temblándole. "Dian" dijo, con voz apagada y muy queda, cuando otra voz chillona le preguntó detrás de la puerta. Ésta se abrió y Dian se encontró con Ennie, la elfina doméstica de sus padres, que tenía un delantal siempre bien limpio y cuidado. Tenía un rostro muy plácido y amable, sonrió al verla ahí y no se contuvo en mostrar su alegría.

―¡Oh, mi señorita, oh, ha vuelto, ha vuelto! –chillaba la elfina, que casi derramaba lágrimas-. ¡Yo sabía que usted era muy trabajadora como sus padres, tan buenos ellos, oh sí, sí!

Dian sonrió, ver a la elfina y escucharla le hacía sentirse peor. Tan miserable y culpable.

―Hola Ennie –saludó ella-. ¿Y ellos están en casa?

―¡Sí, sí! –asintió la elfina, ayudándole a Dian a quitarse la capa de viaje y el abrigo, haciendo que un perchero se dirigiera hasta ellas para colgarlos-. Su padre está en su estudio y su madre en el jardín trasero. Le he dicho que sembraré pronto las flores del té que tanto le gusta, señorita –la elfina dio un respingo-. ¡Por todo los Merlines, no le preparé su habitación! –sus ojos se agrandaron más-. ¡Enseguida lo haré, ya voy, ya voy!

―Gracias, Ennie –dijo Dian, sonriendo con una profunda tristeza.

La elfina se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras. Dian respiró ese suave aroma a jazmín que rodeaba el vestíbulo de su morada. El interior estaba adornado cuidadosamente, su madre tenía un exquisito gusto por las artesanías. En una de las paredes, justo al lado de la gradilla, se encontraban algunas fotografías de magos y brujas que sus padres respetaban y admiraban, en una de ellas siempre estuvo Albus Dumbledore, que miraba sonrientemente. Dian se sintió intimidada y un poco culpable, desvió la vista, parecía que su casa la recibía con un gesto de indignación.

Tenía que subir esas escaleras y se sintió profundamente agradecida con la elfina, que la había dejado a solas, para acostumbrarse un poco a la idea de lo que tenía que hacer. La casa no era una mansión, como la de su abuelo, pero lo parecía aunque se respiraba un calor de hogar, un aroma propio. Dian caminó por uno de los largos pasillos alfombrados, su padre estaba en su estudio como Ennie había dicho. Tragó varias veces saliva, recorrió las habitaciones por fuera y sintió un frenesí por entrar a su habitación, sentir su olor, su comodidad y el confort. Pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

Se detuvo ante una puerta de roble, todo estaba en silencio, tanto que podía escuchar desde ahí el rasgueo de la pluma de su padre. Dian llamó a la puerta, tocándola suavemente. La voz gentil de su padre le indicó pasar. Ella con temor y cobardía giró la perilla. Se encontró con la habitación iluminada que su padre ocupaba como despacho personal; un librero cubría una ancha pared, con miles de libros reunidos y clasificados, títulos como "Quidditch, reglamento básico", "Las mejores jugadas del siglo XIX", "Héroes de vuelo en el siglo XX", "Viktor Roosevelt, leyenda de leyendas", entre otros. Su padre seguía concentrado en su escritura, sin reparar en ella. Su escritorio, como siempre, estaba desordenado, lleno de papelitos y notitas que volaban de un lado a otro; tenía varios tinteros y plumas de muchos colores, grosores y calidades. En otra ala de la habitación, los trofeos y medallas ganadas se arremolinaban: oro y plata brillando por todos lados. Y su escoba, la gran escoba de Viktor Roosevelt, acomodada perfectamente en un estante de cristal, alrededor de muchas placas de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, su equipo de antaño.

Del otro lado, un muro completo lleno de fotografías familiares. A Dian siempre le había parecido curioso cómo su padre se dedicaba a coleccionar fotografías de ella y su madre, pero nunca del árbol familiar. Ahora todo lo comprendía. Su padre se avergonzaba en cierta forma de su linaje y ella sabía por qué, aunque le odió por eso.

Vio las fotografías que la contenían. Justo como las pequeñas chispas que ardían en la chimenea que daba calor y comodidad a la habitación. Las sillas de piel estaban más brillantes que nunca y Dian sintió pena por sí misma, al llegar en ese estado. Al fin su padre le dirigió la mirada, al principio de total desconcierto.

―¡Dian! –saludó, levantándose de su asiento-. Pensé que eras tu madre. ¿Cuándo has llegado? –preguntó él, acercándose a ella-. ¿Ya la has saludado? Me he vuelto loco porque llegaras de tu viaje.

―Acabo de llegar, papá –dijo Dian, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

―Su padre la abrazó y luego la miró, había algo extraño en él, así como en ella.

―Siéntate, siéntate. Cuéntame todos los pormenores –le dijo, con aparente entusiasmo-. ¿Qué tal París? ¡Oh, tan bello como siempre imagino!

―Sí, hermoso –dijo ella, con la mirada muy apagada.

Su padre dejó de sonreír y apartó todas las papeletas del escritorio. Luego recargó los brazos sobre él, mirándola fijamente. Ambos eran tan parecidos, tan iguales, a excepción de esa mirada que él estaba seguro de haberla visto antes en alguien.

―Dime, ¿qué quería el ministerio que resolvieras ahí? –preguntó el señor Roosevelt, suspicaz.

―Ya te imaginarás, todas esas cosas de estúpidos rumores que han rondado por cualquier lado –respondió ella, algo nerviosa.

―Tu madre no estaba enterada. Lo cual me preocupa, ¿sabes por qué? –le dijo él, con la voz ronca.

―No, no lo sé.

―Porque no quisiera desconfiar del ministerio –respondió él, tranquilo ante la nerviosidad de ella-. Tendríamos graves problemas por eso. Además de los que ya tenemos, claro.

―¿Qué problemas has tenido? –preguntó ella, extrañada.

―Sabes que ha habido tantos ataques, que el rumor del surgimiento de un Mago Tenebroso ha tomado fuerza –dijo su padre, preocupado-. Hemos tenido que cerrar temporadas completas de Quidditch.

―Vaya –dijo ella, pálida como las papeletas de su padre.

―Llámame paranoico, pero yo no te veo bien –dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Ella desvió su mirada y continuó sintiéndose peor. Se hizo un silencio mortal entre ellos. El señor Roosevelt suspiró resignado, vio a su hija ahí tan frágil y vulnerable, con el aspecto de una persona enferma.

―¿Qué pasa que no puedes confiar en tu propio padre? –le preguntó de pronto.

Dian le regresó la mirada, parecía muy arrepentida, sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y se tronaba los dedos con la manga de la túnica.

―Yo… quisiera hablar de algo muy importante contigo –dijo al fin ella.

―Dime.

―Quiero saber la historia de la familia. Para ser precisa, la historia del abuelo.

Su padre pareció palidecer como ella. Se quitó los anteojos y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, recargándose en la silla de piel.

―¿Qué quieres saber que no te haya dicho antes?

―Todas esas cosas que me ocultaste. Tuve que esperar dieciocho años para descubrirlo.

Dian lo miró retadora, ofendida y a la vez suplicante de no caer desmayada en ese momento, comenzaba a marearse y a sentir un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

―¿Qué otras cosas más me has ocultado, además de que Louis Roosevelt, tu padre, es un vampiro? –dijo ella, con una furia incontenible.

―Su padre no se sorprendió, esperaba esa pregunta y estaba listo a confesarla. Se acercó más al escritorio y con una mirada defensiva a la de Dian, respondió.

―Yo no soy un vampiro –dijo él, en un tono tan suave que parecía que Dian reñía con una pared-. Tú tampoco lo eres. Mi padre es un hombre viejo, derrotado y aferrado a detestar el mestizaje. Él nunca aceptó mi matrimonio con tu madre, porque la mía fue también una bruja tan normal como tú y yo. Él quería que la sangre se preservara y al haber cometido el supuesto error de emparentarse con una mujer que no tenía sangre vampiro, quería que yo lo hiciera.

Dian lo miraba incrédula.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó, aturdida-. ¡Yo soy un vampiro! Lo soy. Lo he visto. El abuelo me lo dijo. Trató de darme todas las señales, todas las pistas. ¡Sí lo soy, claro que lo soy! –afirmó ella, su voz parecía desgarrarse-. ¡Me estás mintiendo! Tú no aceptas la idea de que yo pueda serlo, porque te avergüenzas de tu familia. Pero no tienes la menor idea, los Roosevelt somos un linaje limpio. ¡Limpio! ¿Cuántos quedan así?

―Cometí un grave error al confiar en mi padre –dijo el señor Roosevelt, profundamente arrepentido-. Tu madre y yo hemos hecho cosas por tu bien y a veces han salido mal. Enviamos a Salma para que tuvieses compañía. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que tu abuelo es un gran hombre? Nada de lo que te hemos enseñado ha sido por él, Dian. Todo nuestro esfuerzo por hacer de ti una gran bruja justa y digna no fue por él.

―¿Salma? –preguntó ella, absorta-. ¿Por eso Salma estaba ahí?

―Sí, yo supuse que mi loco padre te metería ideas en la cabeza. Por eso pedí a la madre de Salma que la enviara contigo.

Dian se sentía terrible. Quería echarse a llorar como una niña.

―¡Yo soy un vampiro! –exclamó ella, fuera de sí-. ¿Y mi habilidad para volar?, ¿cómo es que lo hago? –se levantó furiosa de su lugar-. ¡Sabes que todos dicen que es algo sobrenatural!, ¡lo sabes bien, papá! Cuando vuelo soy difícilmente comparable. Soy como tú, también eras extraordinario en el vuelo. El quidditch no ha sido pura casualidad, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es que nadie más puede orientarse tan bien como nosotros? ¡Explícame este don para las artes oscuras!

―No deberías enorgullecerte de eso –le dijo su padre, reprimiéndola con la mirada-. A excepción de tu forma de volar. Por supuesto que tenemos genes Roosevelt, vampiros sí. Pero nos hemos hecho un mestizaje, lo que hace que tu sangre sea la mitad de la mía y la mía, así mismo, la mitad de la de mi madre. ¿Entiendes? Has conservado características de la familia, como las mías, pero comprende que ya no eres sangre pura. No existen más vampiros sangre pura. Mi padre está enfermo de avaricia. Ahora que ha desaparecido temo por su raciocinio.

―No, no… -dijo Dian, más pálida-. Tú no comprendes, papá. Toda mi vida anhelé destacar en algo más que lo que tú y mi madre esperaban de mí. Pequeñas hazañas en el quidditch, las notas del colegio, tonterías infantiles, detrás de todo eso siempre quise tener algo de lo cual sentirme orgullosa por mi propio mérito. Ahora que tengo esto, no permitiré que me mientas más.

―No estoy mintiéndote –dijo su padre en un tono exasperado.

―¿Y qué pasaría si te demuestro que puedo serlo? –le gritó, rabiosa-. ¿Qué pasaría si busco la manera de hacerte ver que yo sí puedo mantener el orgullo de la familia en alto?

―¡No puedes y no debes hacerlo! –le gritó su padre, levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a ella-. Estás jugando con cosas muy peligrosas.

―¡Tienes miedo! –gritó ella, con una sonrisa burlona-. ¡Tienes miedo de que yo sí logre lo que tú no pudiste!

Su padre la miró con arrojo y al mismo tiempo con miedo, pero un miedo distinto al que ella sugería, sino un miedo a perderla por una irracionalidad que iba más allá de la comprensión. Habían estado gritando tanto que su madre había llegado con el rostro desencajado. Había abierto la habitación y encontró a Dian discutiendo con su padre, que por su parte se veía decepcionado y profundamente dolido.

―¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la señora Roosevelt, mirándolos a ambos, muy asustada-. Dian, cariño, ¿qué sucede? –dijo entrando cautelosa-. Ennie me ha dicho que acabas de llegar. Esperé que fueras a buscarme.

―He venido a perder el tiempo –dijo Dian, sin quitarle la mirada a su padre-. A escuchar un montón de mentiras.

―¿Pero qué…? –dijo su madre desconcertada-. No estarán discutiendo, ¿cierto? ¡Oh, Dian! A penas has vuelto –exclamó con angustia-. No discutan por favor, te extrañamos demasiado.

Su madre lloraba, su padre no volvió a mencionar nada. Todos esos años les pesaban, como plomo. Dian estaba ahí, pero ya no era la misma niña a la que podían comprarle regalos y hacerla feliz mientras asistían a cenas importantes con sus colegas. Habían perdido mucho tiempo, ¿pero exactamente cuánto?

―¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó al fin, resuelto, su padre-. ¿Has intentando transformarte?

Dian tembló, un agudo y punzante dolor le recorrió desde la espalda hasta la cadera, como si la partiera en dos. Luego dolor penetrante en su vientre. Pensó que esta vez sí iba a desmayarse, pero sacó el valor suficiente.

―No es de tu incumbencia –le dijo, retadora-. ¿Acaso vas a llamar a tus amigos del ministerio para que vengan a arrestarme?

―No. Pero a los aurores sí.

Su padre le había arrojado una bomba. Palideció.

―¿Estás buscándolo? –le preguntó nuevamente su padre-. ¿Estás intentando encontrar a ese mago?

Su madre se llevó las manos a la boca, atemorizada.

―¡No, no digas eso! –le dijo a su esposo, muy angustiada-. Te he dicho que Dian no puede hacer eso. ¿Verdad? –miró a su hija suplicante-. ¡Dile a tu padre que no estás intentando buscarlo! ¡Que no lo harás! ¡DÍSELO!

Dian los miró a ambos, envuelta en un tormento de dolor físico, sentía que iba a explotar, iba a desplomarse ahí; las piernas le temblaban y sentía el corazón en la garganta.

―No voy a negarlo. Yo no sé mentir –miró de soslayo a su padre y giró para marcharse.

―¡NO, DIAN! –gritó su madre, asustada, tomándola por uno de los brazos-. ¡No te vayas! Aún podemos resolver esto, por favor. Piénsalo, tu padre te ha dicho todo por tu bien. Vamos, tú no eres nada de esas cosas horrendas. ¡No lo busques! ¡Ese mago tenebroso no tiene piedad!

―Deja que se marche ―se había girado hacia su escritorio―-. Para mí, es como si estuviera muerta.

La señora Roosevelt la soltó, mirándola con desesperación, pero dejándola ir finalmente. Dian quería morir, el dolor era insoportable. Tenía que conseguir irse de esa casa cuanto antes. Ya no era su casa, ni la casa de sus padres, porque tanto el lugar como ellos la habían desterrado para siempre.

El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no podía correr, sus pasos se hicieron lentos; sintió unas punzadas intensas en el abdomen y en la ingle. Caminó hasta las escaleras, tenía que irse, no podía mostrarse débil. Pero no podía más, la vista comenzó a nublársele, el dolor fue más intenso. De pronto sintió como si algo en su interior se desprendiera; un líquido caliente y viscoso escurrió por sus piernas: era sangre. Se quedó estática en uno de los escalones. Dejó caer la varita que hizo un sonido hueco, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Escuchó gritos detrás de ella, los gritos de su madre, pero no podía verla, pues su vista se había concentrado en sus manos, se había sujetado fuertemente el abdomen, de donde provenía el dolor.

Dian vio con desesperación sus manos ensangrentadas, se arrodilló mientras su madre corría a su lado para sostenerla. Ella sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada de angustia y todo su alrededor se volvió de un blanco intenso.

* * *

―Fue un desprendimiento del feto. El embarazo era de alto riesgo y no tuvo los cuidados suficientes. Su cuerpo se encontraba en un alto nivel de estrés.

―Entonces, ¿lo ha perdido?

―Sí, lamentablemente. Sucede en muchos casos en los que el cuerpo de la madre no está apto para la concepción. Podríamos suponer que su hija no estuvo consciente de su embarazo y no tomó precauciones. Quizá realizó trabajos forzados, estuvo expuesta a algún medio que perjudicó al desarrollo del embrión. En todo caso, debemos hacerle algunos estudios más y tomar testimonio de su caso.

―Creo que ella no lo sabía.

―Esperemos a que despierte. Estará sedada durante unas horas más.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tenía el bebé?

―Aproximadamente, siete semanas.

Ella no quería despertar. Las voces de sus padres junto con las del médico retumbaban en sus oídos. Se sentía vacía porque lo estaba. Los párpados le pesaban y también la propia vida. Había estado embarazada, esperando un hijo del único hombre al que podía amar en toda la vida. Y no lo sabía. Se odiaba por eso. Había sospechado que algo andaba mal, cuando aquellos síntomas comenzaron a surgir, cuando perdió el período, cuando pasaba temporadas sin apetito y otras con un hambre incontenible. Y se sintió culpable.

Quería llorar y le parecía poco. No estaba en condición de querer ser interrogada, ni escuchada. Decidió no abrir los ojos, mejor así, que pensaran que aún dormía, que no le preguntaran más. Después de todo lo dicho, de todo lo reprochado venía a suceder esto. ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Había perdido a su bebé, lo único que quizá le habría salvado la vida.

―¿Qué haremos? –dijo la voz suave y apagada de su madre.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? –su padre parecía estar cansado.

―No podemos dejarla así –respondió su madre, angustiada-. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

―Ya escuchaste al médico, probablemente no lo sabía. Pero se le notaba mal… Sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó.

―¿Crees que nos lo diga?

―Creo que al menos merecemos saberlo.

―¡Oh, Dios… tan joven! –su madre comenzaría a llorar.

―No podemos intervenir en su vida ya ―su padre sonaba más claro, Dian apretó fuertemente los párpados, se sentía como una roca sobre la cama del hospital-. Quiere irse. Pues que lo haga. Pero primero quiero escuchar qué fue lo que pasó.

―No quiero que vayas a gritarle. Mírala.

Su padre hizo un silencio. Dian no quería que sintieran lástima por ella, porque no habría motivo.

―No. No lo haré.

Dian se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, o lo que creía era un sueño. Se sintió liviana entre las sábanas y su mente se dirigió a un lugar donde quería escapar de todo el dolor y la desdicha, del sufrimiento y de su rabia interna. No quería saber nada más de ella. En sus lejanas visiones lo único que aparecía era el rostro demacrado que veía a diario, y entre todo aquello pareció ver a Remus. A quien también detestó. A él le culpaba por no alejarse de ella a tiempo, por haber permanecido a su lado cuando comenzaba a convertirse en un monstruo. Y ella se culpó a sí misma por haber perdido lo único que le quedaba de él.

Y así, sus sueños se fueron haciendo blancos, y las horas parecieron eternidades, no supo más y se quedó suspendida en el limbo de los culpados e infelices. Perdida en lágrimas huecas, en gritos sordos, en palabras extintas. Perdida solamente.

A mitad de la noche, despertó. Abrió los ojos. Por un momento pensó que se encontraría con su padre, pero no había nadie ahí. No podía incorporarse, aún se sentía adolorida, así que sólo levantó un poco la cara y vio que estaba en San Mungo. Al lado, en la mesita de noche estaba su varita, su madre seguramente la habría recogido después de su desfallecimiento.

Se sintió terrible. Se vio en la bata blanca del hospital y no pudo evitar sentirse humillada. Abrió un poco más los ojos, lagrimosos, y miró el techo fijamente. Alguien entró en la habitación.

―¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

Su madre le había tocado la frente y le había dado un beso. Como si todos esos años de descuido se vieran recompensados en el gesto. Dian no se inmutó siquiera, siguió observando el techo.

―El médico ha dicho que debes tener mucho reposo –siguió su madre.

Dian no perdía la vista al techo. Quería volver a dormir, pero ya no sentía la necesidad.

―¿Ahora mismo te duele algo? –preguntó su madre, y al no obtener respuesta, siguió-. El médico ha dicho que eres muy fuerte, que en unos días estarás repuesta. Iremos a casa, estoy segura que te encantará el nuevo jardín, le he pedido a Ennie que lo adornara justo como te gusta.

Dian parecía una estatua viviente. Su madre hizo un silencio total. Se apartó de ella y se sentó en una de las sillas para las visitas. Muy preocupada observó a su hija que estaba perdida en esa agonía.

―No fue tu culpa –comenzó a decir su madre-. No todo está perdido. Yo sé que te esperan grandes cosas por hacer y que todo esto pasará. El dolor pasará. No todo es como parece ahora. Las cosas se te han dificultado y no has sabido resolverlas, eso es todo. Pero para eso están las grandes lecciones. No hay culpables.

Una lágrima resbaló del rostro de Dian, lo que indicaba que aún estaba viva, que no se había muerto en el tormento. Su madre se acercó y fue de esas veces en las que realmente sintió necesitarla, ella le tomó de la mano y Dian lloró aún más, aún con la vista fija en el techo.

―¿No lo sabías? ―preguntó su madre, sutilmente.

―No ―al dar esa respuesta se sintió muy miserable―. Pensé que sólo había enfermado ―dijo, con una voz que no parecía la suya―. Lo sospeché, pero… pero era tan improbable. ¿Cómo a mí?

―Soy tu madre, pero ya no puedo decirte qué es lo que está bien y qué no. Pero, ¿estuviste consciente de lo que hiciste?

Por si fuera poco, se sentía avergonzada. Lo último que quería en el mundo. Pero el dolor y el impulso de confesión podían más que eso.

―¿Te refieres a que si sé quién era el padre?

―Sí. Disculpa por preguntártelo, pero es algo que quisiéramos saber y…

―Remus.

Su madre no dijo más. Había sentido alivio.

* * *

El día en que darían de alta a Dian, su padre había conseguido un lugar en Saint Monique, una clínica de rehabilitación mental. Su madre se había opuesto rotundamente, pero era necesario que examinaran la mente de su hija. La clínica era una villa francesa donde se encargaban de restablecer a los magos y brujas que habían sufrido un "evento desafortunado" y que debían llevar un tratamiento debido para su cura mental y espiritual. Superaba a San Mungo en muchas cosas, sobre todo en el hecho de que el paciente jamás se enteraba de que estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación.

Los señores Roosevelt estaban decididos a terminar con cualquier cosa que estuviese mal en Dian. Incluso, pensaron en llamar a Remus para que se enterara de lo sucedido; sin embargo debieron esperar, primero querían la aprobación de su hija en cuanto se sintiera completamente bien. Afortunadamente, los médicos habían diagnosticado buenas cosas, entre ellas que Dian era muy joven aún y su recuperación sería pronta; además, existía la posibilidad de volver a embarazarse en algún momento, pues su organismo se encontraba óptimo.

Sus padres habían acordado darle la ayuda necesaria y vigilarla, si era preciso. Todo con tal de alejarla de las manos del mago tenebroso del que ya se hablaba. El señor Roosevelt tenía fuertes sospechas que no quería confirmar. Aquella mañana había recuperado la esperanza de ver a su hija como la niña de antes: sana, inquieta, risueña, y se había propuesto regresarla a la vida.

Los señores Roosevelt se dirigieron a la habitación donde descansaba Dian, con la orden de alta en el hospital; sin embargo, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Un vórtice la arrastró hasta la oscuridad de una calle solitaria. Se miró de abajo hacia arriba: llevaba unas botas de cuero, ajustadas a la pantorrilla, un vestido negro y encima una chaqueta larga roja. Tendría unos dieciocho años: la piel blanquísima, curtida por el invierno, sus ojos verdes eran opacados por unas ojeras de varios días. Con la varita en alto iluminó el paraje: la calle desierta y las casas viejas y abandonadas.

―Quién diría que alguna vez fue un barrio de muggles ricos ―dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Dian giró un poco sobresaltada, con la varita bien asida. Iluminó el rostro del muchacho, de Donovan Juk. Hacía tantísimo tiempo de la última vez que se habían visto que a ella le costó reconocerlo y, aparentemente, a él le había ocurrido lo mismo. Dian era una mujer muy hermosa, pero se le notaba enferma.

―Aquí me tienes ―dijo ella, en un tono sin emoción.

―Creí que no vendrías ―respondió él, emergiendo de la oscuridad. Seguía siendo un muchacho gallardo, sin embargo su rostro se había endurecido, como en un gesto de desprecio―. Espero que hayas venido sola.

―No tengo a nadie más ―dijo ella, tajante.

Donovan intuyó que algo no andaba bien. Se acercó lentamente, con su mano fría acarició la mejilla de Dian. Ella temblaba aunque aparentaba estar tranquila. Él esbozó una sonrisa muy breve.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó Donovan, abandonando el gesto de arrogancia.

―Completamente.

―Tiene armas muy poderosas, Dian. Si te llevo con él debes saber que jamás saldrás con vida. Le serás fiel hasta la muerte.

―Lo sé y quiero hacerlo.

Donovan se quedó callado unos segundos; escudriñó muy bien el rostro de ella. Luego, con un gesto que parecía demasiado compasivo, dijo:

―Lamento lo que te sucedió.

* * *

La imagen fue reemplazada: Dian estaba frente a una puerta de roble, detrás se escuchaban unos susurros, como los sonidos de una serpiente al reptar. Donovan la acompañaba y fue él quien giró la perilla.

Dian sintió que el corazón se le salía. Había un hombre sentado en una silla cubierta de terciopelo verde y por debajo, a sus pies, estaba una gran serpiente. Un basilisco enorme que se arrastraba sutilmente. Donovan le indicó que se acercara hacia donde la frágil luz de un candil la alumbrara.

El hombre no era otro sino lord Voldemort. Se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, ojos pequeños pero intensos, el cabello negro y nariz afilada. Sonrió cuando la vio entrar, y así, con ese gesto, no parecía un mal hombre. Inspiraba un poco de confianza, aunque por el suelo estuviese aquella horrenda serpiente.

―Bienvenida, señorita Roosevelt ―dijo en un tono cordial, su voz era mesurada―. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

―Señor… deseo unirme a sus filas ―respondió Dian, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Vaya, qué grata sorpresa. Aunque mentiría si le digo que no me lo esperaba. Donovan ha hablado muy bien de usted y me ha dicho lo excelente que es para las artes oscuras.

―Aún quiero aprender más, señor ―Dian dijo esto en un tono de arrebato que a lord Voldemort satisfizo.

―Me gusta tu espíritu, Roosevelt. Ahora, ¿podría saber los motivos por los cuales quieres unirte a mí? ¿Qué obtienes tú a cambio?

Dian no quería decirlo, aún no estaba lista para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sintió cómo un rayo le atravesaba. Lord Voldemort pudo entrar en sus pensamientos y lo vio todo: vio a sus padres, vio a Hogwarts, vio a Remus, vio al bebé que había perdido, vio sus entrañas aún adoloridas y vio sus más profundos y oscuros deseos de pertenecer al linaje de los vampiros.

Cuando Voldemort salió de su mente, ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido de dolor. Él sonreía muy apacible, acarició la cola de su serpiente y se frotó los dedos.

―¿Ah sí que tienes sangre vampírica? Muy interesante. Era obvio: eres muy hermosa, ¿te lo han dicho? Yo puedo darte más poder del que tienes. Puedo darte lo que estás buscando.

―¿Lograré transformarme?

―Si haces lo que te pido, sí.

―Por favor, señor, no quiero volver a tener sufrimiento. Quiero dejar mi forma humana para no volver a sentir nunca más ―dijo Dian, casi suplicante. Donovan estaba muy sorprendido.

―Es mejor que olvides a ese hijo que perdiste. Olvida tu pasado. Ahora serás otra.

Dian asintió, resistiendo las lágrimas. Lord Voldemort le indicó que se acercara, le pidió que extendiera el brazo y con una mano larga y delicada la sostuvo, mientras que, con la otra, la varita apuntaba.

―Morsmordre.

Y la marca tenebrosa se fundió en su piel.

* * *

Una sensación de asfixia le hizo incorporarse inmediatamente de la cama. Sudaba a mares y estaba segura que aquello que resbalaba de su cara eran lágrimas también. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y el corazón se le había apelmazado en algún lugar del cuerpo. La habitación seguía en penumbra, aún no amanecía. Rápidamente buscó la varita en la mesita de noche y alumbró como pudo. A su lado, Remus estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración era calmada y, a diferencia de otras veces, casi imperceptible. No se había dado cuenta de que ella había salido de la cama, con las piernas temblorosas.

Dian se había puesto de pie, iluminada por la varita, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, intentando recobrar el aliento. Estaba asustada y confundida, pero más segura que nunca de que aquello no había sido ninguna pesadilla: había recobrado sus recuerdos perdidos.

Alcanzó el abrigo, miró rápidamente hacia donde dormía Remus y sintió miedo, no iba a despertarlo. Desapareció de la habitación.

_**Continuará…**_


	28. Sombras

**28  
Sombras**

Contuvo el aliento durante la fracción de segundos que le tomó trasladarse hasta la casa de sus padres. El mundo se volvió incomprensible. Sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle pues de pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido: aquellos sueños (pesadillas) que habían precedido al reciente tenían muchos elementos reales. Todas esas veces que creyó estar imaginando no eran otra cosa más que pedazos de realidad.

Mareada, con el corazón a punto de salírsele, apareció en la mansión Roosevelt. El vestíbulo estaba en penumbra, como el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, una única luz provenía del fondo del pasillo. Dian sabía que su padre se levantaba muy temprano, antes del amanecer, para revisar su correspondencia. Era una costumbre de años, y le alivió que no la hubiese perdido. Se dirigió hacia el estudio, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad del camino; el alma le temblaba y no estaba segura de lo que hacía. Quería saber la verdad, salir de dudas, pero no se sentía lista para saberlo todo. Pensó una vez más en Remus y en todo el tiempo con él. Recordó al hombre asesinado fuera de su casa y sintió unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar.

―Papá…

―¿Dian? ―dijo el señor Roosevelt, alzando la mirada, sorprendido―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Tienes un momento?

―¿A esta hora?, ¿pasa algo? ―dijo él, levantándose y acercándole una silla―. ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó.

―No lo sé ―dijo Dian, sintiéndose muy joven de pronto―. Esta noche tuve un sueño… o algo así. Algo espantoso… creo que no fue un sueño.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―el señor Roosevelt se sentó en una silla frente a ella―. Estás muy pálida.

―Sólo quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con absoluta sinceridad ―dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada.

―Dime.

Ella no sabía cómo pronunciar las palabras que se apelmazaban en su garganta. Sin embargo, debió decirlo de pronto.

―¿Es verdad que estuve embarazada… y perdí al bebé?

Su padre se quedó helado. Luego, con un gesto de desconcierto, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

―Sí ―dijo el señor Roosevelt, al fin.

* * *

Remus despertó y como siempre se dio la vuelta buscando el cuerpo de Dian. Ella no estaba. Imaginó que se encontraría abajo, aunque era aún muy temprano y ella no acostumbraba levantarse a esa hora. A Dian le gustaba dormir; siempre estaba haciendo siestas, eso era algo que a él le gustaba de ella, que fuera un poco perezosa. Le enternecía. Recordó el suceso de la noche anterior, seguro ella seguiría un poco abrumada. Decidió no molestarla y esperar a que apareciera en la habitación, mientras tanto, se dio una ducha.

Luego de media hora, de vestirse y arreglarse, Dian seguía sin aparecer. Bajó a la cocina, esperando encontrarla ahí, pero sólo vio a Sirius y a Harry, quienes leían El Profeta atentos.

―¡Ah, Remus! Acaba de salir la noticia de anoche ―dijo Sirius, parecía no haber dormido.

―¿Han visto a Dian?

―No… ―respondió Sirius, extrañado―. ¿Qué no durmieron juntos?

―Sí, pero no estaba en la recámara cuando desperté ―siguió Remus, pensativo―. ¿Y Salma?

―Aún duerme con el bebé ―respondió Sirius―.Encantamos la casa, ¿recuerdas? No hay forma de salir o entrar, sólo…

―Sólo apareciendo.

Ambos se miraron, exaltados. Sirius se levantó de su lugar y arrojó el periódico.

―Iré a Hogsmeade ―dijo Sirius.

―Iré al ministerio.

―Harry, los de la Orden no tardarán en llegar.

Harry asintió y los vio desaparecer en el umbral. Miró hacia el periódico: la imagen del hombre colgado era espeluznante.

* * *

La Orden del Fénix comenzó una búsqueda exhaustiva, había que localizar a Dian de cualquier modo. Remus estaba preocupado, pero tenía la seguridad de que nada grave le había ocurrido a su mujer, pues era imposible flanquear la seguridad de la bien resguardada casa Black. Harry bien lo decía: era el lugar más seguro del mundo. Sin embargo, si Dian se había ido por decisión propia era porque algo no estaba bien. Remus sabía lo mucho que le había afectado aquel acontecimiento espantoso en su casa. Lo único que Kingsley pudo asegurarle es que Dian estaba a salvo, pues no había indicios de nada extraño o anormal en ningún lugar de este mundo. También, le aseguró que su casa estaba ya fuera de peligro.

Remus se dirigió hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrar a Dian. Pero en cuanto se apareció en la sala de estar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba más sola que nunca. Intentó buscar alguna pista, por si ella en algún momento hubiese parado por ahí. Sin embargo, todo se encontraba tal y como lo habían dejado la noche anterior. Entonces, Remus ya no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó en el sillón un momento, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a pensar: ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

―¿Es éste un recuerdo?

―Sí, hija.

Dian jamás había sentido tanta tristeza. Se levantó rápidamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro. Su padre no hizo nada por consolarla, era mejor dejarla llorar.

―Nadie de nosotros podía decírtelo. Temíamos que fuese demasiado duro para ti. Fueron muchos años en los que tú… tú no estuviste. No era justo decírtelo así como así. Habías olvidado todo, las cosas malas también, y creímos que…

―¿Remus lo sabe? ―preguntó ella, entre lágrimas.

―No, sólo lo sabemos tu madre y yo.

Sintió una desesperanza terrible: si Remus no sabía significaba que ella debía decírselo en algún momento. Tenía derecho, como padre de ese hijo. Dian se sentía miserable al reconocer que ella tenía toda la culpa. Ahora no podría enfrentar a Remus ni decirle "lo siento", como si eso aliviara todas las cosas.

―No fue tu culpa. Tan sólo tenías diecisiete años ―dijo su padre, casi leyendo sus pensamientos.

―¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Remus?

―Tarde o temprano él debe enterarse.

No había manera de perdonarse aquello. Aunque su padre repitió una y mil veces que tan sólo era una niña, Dian no podía con la culpa. ¿Cómo había arruinado todo? Tenía viva la sensación de aquella cama de hospital, del olor, de la fría habitación y del dolor en su cuerpo, en sus entrañas vacías. Qué estúpida había sido cuando joven. ¿En qué había estado pensando? No se soportaba a sí misma. Salió de casa de sus padres sin ninguna explicación. El señor Roosevelt no pudo detener a su hija, no tenía idea lo que estaba sufriendo. Jamás hubiese encontrado las palabras adecuadas para consolarla. Habían pasado tantos años, que pensaba que todos esos momentos terribles sólo eran sombras y no había por qué develarlas. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Se sintió culpable al nunca decíselo. Como siempre, como todo en la vida, sólo intentaba proteger a su única hija.

Dian se dirigió al único lugar donde creía que podía estar en paz. No sabía qué hacer con ella misma. Se sentó a la orilla de la lápida de Donovan, sin poder llorar. Ese justo momento le parecía irreal. Irreal sería ir con Remus y contarle todo lo sucedido. Recapitular veinte años de una vida que se le había borrado de la cabeza. Regresar a este tiempo no había sido una buena idea, quizá. Tal vez, debió querdarse para siempre en aquel bosque y no volver jamás, ni arruinar a Remus, como lo había hecho siempre.

Donovan había entendido muchas cosas, Dian estaba convencida de que aquel hombre sabía todo lo que ella sufría aun cuando aseguraba y aparentaba no hacerlo. Dian siempre había estado enamorada de Remus y aún así Donovan había aceptado ser su compañero, pese a no ser otra cosa más que la sombra.

Tanto arrepentimiento estaba comenzando a enloquecer a la mujer que había desaparecido casi dos décadas. Y que ahora estaba segura que nunca debió volver.

* * *

Sirius había decidido regresar a casa y esperar noticias de Lupin o de Dian, quien quiera que fuese de ellos. Se sentía un poco abrumado. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación que ocupaba Salma con el pequeño Regulus y acordaron que debían tomar todas las precauciones.

―Dian no ha desaparecido ―dijo Salma, convencida―. Ella no haría eso justo en un momento como este. No le haría algo así a Remus.

―Bueno, ¿tienes idea de dónde pueda estar?

―No. Pero déjenla estar sola. Ella es así.

Sirius no estaba convencido de que las cosas iban a salir bien como Salma siempre creía. Así que pidió a la mujer que tomara al bebé y se dirigieran a la mansión Roosevelt, con los padres de Dian. Sólo ahí estarían más seguros.

―Siempre dijiste que Grimmauld Place era el lugar más seguro.

―Hasta que tu prima regrese podré estar convencido de que así es. Mientras tanto, empaca lo necesario y yo mismo te llevaré.

Por su parte, Harry no había logrado comunicarse con Ron ni con Hermione. También se sentía preocupado por los eventos recientes. Pero todavía más por los síntomas que habían regresado. Aquella mañana no se sentía bien. Pese a estar tomando la poción que Snape le proveía cada semana, el muchacho comenzaba a sentirse cansado y débil. Notó que su lengua se coloreaba de un extraño color púrpura. Pero estaba convencido de que aquél no era el momento para hacerlo saber a nadie. Ni siquiera a la propia Hermione.

Entrada la noche, luego de casi doce horas de angustia, Remus vio a Dian aparecer en el umbral de la puerta de la casa Black. Por fin, recobró el semblante. Sirius y Harry también se respiraron aliviados, aunque ella no parecía tener un buen aspecto. Aún llevaba encima la ropa de la noche anterior y unas prominentes bolsas debajo de los ojos la habían envejecido un poco.

―¿Dónde habías estado? ―inquirió él, sin reclamo.

―Con mis padres ―respondió.

No quería que Remus supiera que había ido a la tumba de Donovan, a llorar, a buscar alguna explicación, como buscándose a sí misma. Sirius y Harry notaron que ella no estaba bien. Estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación pero ella se adelantó.

―¿Me acompañas? ―dijo a Remus, antes de subir las escaleras.

Éste, abrumado, miró a Dian como si no la reconociera. Asintió y fue detrás de ella, pero en su corazón ya albergaba el peor de los sentimientos. Entraron a una habitación y Dian cerró la puerta. Aquel era el momento más difícil de toda su vida. Todos sus recuerdos estaban claros en su cabeza y no tenía duda de que eran terribles y que para Lupin también lo serían.

―Remus, he recuperado cada uno de mis recuerdos.

Lupin sabía lo importante que era para ella aquello. Estaba realmente sorprendido. No entendía cómo había pasado. Estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero el semblante y las facciones encrispadas de Dian lo detuvieron.

―Eso es maravilloso ―musitó Lupin.

―No lo es, en lo abosluto ―respondió ella, tajante y de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele de los ojos―. Hay mucho que debes saber y ruego que me perdones. ¿Lo harás?, ¿sea cual sea el motivo?

―Estás asustándome. Claro que lo haré. ¿De qué debo enterarme?

Los labios de Dian vacilaron. No se atrevía.

―Perdí a nuestro hijo.

Remus se quedó helado. Parecía que los años habían vuelto todos de un golpe.

―No entiendo… ―dijo Lupin y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

―He recordado por qué me uní a lord Voldemort, por qué me convertí en mortífago… ¡Por qué volví mi vida miserable! ―su voz se quebraba―-. Yo estuve embarazada de ti, poco tiempo después de salir del colegio. Yo no lo sabía… lo intuía… pero no estaba segura… Me enteré que mi familia tenía un pasado oscuro y me atrajo tanto que intenté transformarme… convertirme en vampiro. ¡Estaba enferma! Nada iba bien conmigo. Lo del bebé sucedió justo en ese momento y… lo perdí. Entonces, busqué a Donovan y él me llevó a Voldemort. Deseaba olvidar, deseaba morir… por eso lo hice.

Remus no sabía qué decir. Su cabeza apenas comprendía lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

―¿Estás segura de que fue un recuerdo?

―Sí ―respondió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos―. Tuve una visión de todo por la noche, en cuanto me quedé dormida. Desperté aterrada. Fui con mi padre esta mañana para preguntárselo. Me contó todo.

―Fue… poco después de Hogwarts, ¿cierto? ―preguntó él, con un hilo de voz.

―Sí… Remus, busqué a Donovan porque me sentía muy… vacía.

―¿Y por qué no fuiste a mí?, ¿por qué no me buscaste? Si habías perdido a un bebé que era nuestro, debí saberlo… ―los ojos de Remus parecían cansados.

―Fui estúpida. No tengo más explicaciones. Lo siento tanto, Remus… era muy joven. Pero te amaba; sólo te amaba a ti.

Lupin se llevó las manos al rostro. Él también amaba demasiado a aquella mujer que estaba destrozada, al pie de la puerta, pero ¿cómo iba a perdonarla? ¿Cuántas veces había sido afectado por todos los actos de Dian? ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle la vida de su hijo? Sí, ella era demasiado joven e inconsciente, pero ¿cómo habría sido su vida de no haber perdido a ambos en esos diecinueve años? Se sintió furioso y comenzó a llorar.

―Remus… ―dijo ella, tratando de acercarse a él.

Lupin se alejó instintivamente. Retiró su brazo y se levantó precipitadamente de la cama. Fue a rincón: se sentía miserable y frustrado. Estaba cansado y ya no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a perdonar todo cuanto Dian hacía mal.

―¡No lo comprendo! ―exclamó, exhausto―. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Cómo quieres que hablemos así de la vida de un ser humano? ¡Era un hijo, Dian, por Dios! Tuyo y mío… y nunca lo supe.

―¡Iba a decírtelo, lo juro! He recordado todo hasta ahora… La noche en que murió Donovan yo regresaba a casa… Estaba dispuesta a mejorar las cosas, a remediarlas; iba a contarte del bebé, de que lo había perdido, pero no alcancé a llegar… Me atacó ese maleficio… ¡Y juro que lo olvidé todo!

Remus estaba inconsolable. Se sentía frustrado y poseído por una rabia devastadora.

―Dian… no, no… no quiero saber más. Ya no ―dijo exaltado―. Ya no quiero saber más de esa vida que pudimos tener juntos. ¡Siempre aparece! ¡En todo momento! Estoy cansado de ver cómo los demás se levantan, y tú y yo seguimos arrastrando el pasado.

―Remus, no me hables así… Yo fui su madre, y yo lo perdí. Soy suficientemente culpable y lo acepto. Ahora sólo te pido que me perdones y que podamos continuar.

―¿Continuar? ―gritó Remus, totalmente fuera de sí―. ¿Después de todo lo que me has dicho? ¿Quieres que sonría y haga como si nada hubiera pasado?

―¡No te pido eso! ―dijo Dian, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas―. Te pido que me perdones, eso es todo.

Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y luego se alisó los cabellos; se encontraba desesperado. Respiraba pesadamente. No podía pensar en nada concreto, lo único que sabía es que no quería ver más a Dian frente a él. Se levantó frenéticamente, le dolía profundamente la idea de que alguna vez pudo haber sido padre y que ella lo había arruinado todo. No pensaba en otra cosa más. Se llevo una mano a la barba y miró hacia cualquier otra parte, menos al rostro de Dian.

―No te perdono ―dijo, Lupin, de pronto―. No puedo hacerlo.

Dian no podía comprenderlo. Desconcertada, vio cómo Remus tomaba sus cosas de la habitación: la chaqueta de la noche anterior, el reloj de bolsillo, una cigarrera y el frasquito que siempre llevaba consigo donde guardaba un poco de poción matalobos.

―¿A dónde vas? ―alcanzó a decir ella.

―No puedo… ni quiero… perdonarte ―dijo él, sin mirarla.

―Remus…

Lupin se paró en seco. Aún sin dirigirle los ojos, dijo, con la voz áspera.

―Siempre defendí la idea de que jamás habías hecho daño a nadie, que jamás habías cometido un asesinato… Pero me equivoqué: dejaste que nuestro hijo muriera.

Dian no esperó a que Remus saliera de la habitación, de un arrebato, también tomó sus pocas pertenencias y desapareció en un instante. Lupin pareció no darle importancia, atravesó el umbral y bajó las escaleras a paso acelerado. En uno de los descansos de la escalera, se encontraban Harry y Sirius; habían escuchado todo, había sido inevitable. Lupin respingó un poco, no esperaba verlos ahí. De pronto, Sirius arrojó la varita al suelo, se acercó a trompicones y sujetó a Remus por el cuello y luego le soltó un golpe directo a la cara. Harry se precipitó hacia ellos, creía que algo terrible iba a suceder; sin embargo, Remus se levantó, aturdido por el golpe, pero sin inmutarse. Tenía la mejilla amoratada y una pequeña cortada en el labio que apenas si sangraba. Se limpió un poco y luego se sentó en un escalón.

―¡Es tu mujer! ―dijo Sirius, furioso―. No puedes tratarla así… también es mi mejor amiga y voy a defenderla. ¡Sin varita, Remus! ¡Anda, levántate!

―No voy a pelear contigo ―masculló Remus.

―¡Levántate, Remus!

―¡No!

―¡Si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo!

Harry no intentó separarlos. Remus finalmente se levantó y se fue a golpes, a puño limpio, hacia Sirius. Éste estuvo desprevenido y un puñetazo lo alcanzó en la barbilla. Sorprendido por lo que ocurría, Remus se detuvo. Sirius se remangó la camisa.

―Anda, Lunático…

Harry jamás imaginó que iba a presenciar algo así en toda su vida. Sirius y Remus bajaron la escalera casi a trompicones, lanzándose golpes de vez en vez. Los puñetazos sonaban secos. Harry no sabía si detenerlos o no. Estaba claro que la intención no era hacerse daño, pero ya se encontraban muy golpeados. Finalmente, Remus lanzó un golpe a Sirius en el rostro y lo hizo caer. Sin embargo, Sirius no hizo nada por devolverlo; Remus, se detuvo, se quedó quieto, contemplando su puño lastimado y a su amigo lastimado en el suelo. De pronto, comenzó a llorar, se derrumbó y se dejó caer en uno de los escalones. Sirius, con cautela, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado. Harry supo que debía dejarlos solos.

* * *

Harry estaba muy confundido. Todo lo que había presenciado había hecho que se sintiera un poco mareado. Llegó a su habitación, se echó sobre la cama; todo le daba vueltas. Sintió unas terribles ganas de volver el estómago, cuando de pronto Hermione apareció en su habitación.

―¿Estás bien? ―dijo la chica, repentinamente, no había tenido tiempo para saludarlo.

―Lo estoy ―respondió Harry, intentando incorporarse con una sonrisa―. No te imaginas lo que ha pasado…

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―dijo la chica, parecía muy apurada.

―Sí, ¿qué pasa?

―Snape me ha pedido que te lleve a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

―¿Qué? ¿Snape? ¿Ahora?

―Sí, parece que es urgente.

―¿De qué se trata?

―No ha querido decírmelo.

―Diablos…

Harry lo dudó por unos segundos. Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, donde seguro Remus y Sirius se encontraban. Tomó la mano de Hermione y desaparecieron.

* * *

―Ahora tendría la edad de Harry… sería como cualquiera de los chicos. Estaría graduándose de Hogwarts.

―Remus… no… no deberías pensar en eso ahora. Es como atormentarte y es lo último que debes hacer en este momento.

―He sido demasiado estúpido y ya no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

―Lunático, ustedes eran muy jóvenes. No tenían más de diecisiocho años. ¿Habría sido bueno para ese bebé? Además, ¡estaban separados!

―Pienso que las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, si él… o ella…

―Amigo, hemos pensado demasiado en el pasado, ¿recuerdas? No hay forma de saber si las cosas hubiesen podido ser de otra manera. Es algo fuera de nuestra posibilidad.

Remus apretó el arco de su nariz con los dedos. Respiró hondo. Sentía el pecho herido.

―Habría sido lindo tener un hijo con ella, ¿sabes? Siempre lo imaginé, alguna vez me hizo ilusión.

―No todo está perdido.

―Dios… le dije cosas horribles ―Remus agachó la cabeza, con arrepentimiento.

―Sí, lo hiciste, por eso te rompí la nariz ―dijo Sirius.

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en un escalón de la mansión Black, sangraban; Remus tenía la nariz rota y Sirius la ceja abierta. Sin embargo, permanecían sentados hombro con hombro. Aquella debió ser una pelea limpia, sólo porque ambos antes que magos eran hombres y el honor era muy importante. Ningún duelo de magia hubiese liberado a Remus tanto como se sentía ahí, al lado de su mejor amigo. Había llorado suficiente la muerte de su posible hijo o hija. Ahora comprendía lo duro que había sido con Dian. Ella sólo había tenido un acto de honestidad.

―Fuiste terrible con ella. ¿Sabes? No debió ser fácil pasar todo aquello, completamente sola.

―Bueno, no estaba sola, tenía al tal Donovan, ¿lo recuerdas? ―dijo Remus, aún ensimismado.

―El tal Donovan está muerto, Remus. Deja ir esos recuerdos. Lo que debes hacer es buscar a tu mujer y pedirle perdón.

―Aún estoy furioso, Sirius.

―Lo entiendo, amigo, pero debes hacer lo correcto. Yo ya hice lo mío… Ustedes siempre han sido tan tontos, desde jóvenes: amándose con locura y peleándose con la misma locura. Ese hijo suyo no vino al mundo porque no era tiempo, quizá… ¡Yo que sé! Pero estoy seguro, Lunático amigo, que hubiesen sido unos padres excelentes. Tú habrías sido un padre ejemplar, de esos que salen en los folletos de las revistas, hubieses sido mucho mejor de lo que yo soy ahora. ¡Aún puedes serlo! Si vas por ella y le pides perdón, de rodillas.

―No creo que vaya a perdonarme, esta vez no.

* * *

Harry y Hermione aparecieron en la enfermería. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y el cielo de verano se tornó violeta. En la habitación se encontraban Snape, Ron y Dumbledore, justo al pie de una de las camillas.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Harry, al instante, intrigado y aún entorpecido.

―¿Harry?

En la camilla, Draco Malfoy había despertado.

_**Continuará…**_


	29. Las llaves de la mansión Malfoy

**29  
****Las llaves de la mansión Malfoy**

Harry miró el lívido rostro de Draco y creyó que aquello no podía ser real. Parecía un niño pequeño, desprotegido, a la deriva. Era un Draco que jamás había visto antes, aunque esa mirada temerosa le resultaba familiar: Narcisa Malfoy también la tenía.

—Draco aún no puede decir mucho —intervino Dumbledore. Harry casi había olvidado su presencia.

—¿Has tomado la poción, Potter? —dijo Snape, repentinamente.

—Sí, señor.

Snape arqueó ligeramente la ceja y fue directo a la mesa de instrumentos, inclinó la cabeza e indicó a Hermione y Ron que lo siguieran: prepararían algún brebaje.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Harry, acercándose un taburete.

—Terrible, Potter. No quisiera que perdieras más el tiempo —respondió Draco—. Quiero que lo sepas todo.

—Tenemos tiempo, Draco —dijo Dumbledore, apacible—. Primero, Harry, ¿cómo te has sentido?

Harry, un poco aturdido, no comprendía por qué era tan importante su condición. Estuvo a punto de decir que se encontraba mal, que desde hacía días el pecho le dolía como si cargase plomo, pero se quedó callado.

—Harry, tú y Draco han sido envenenados por la misma ponzoña. Es importante saber cómo te encuentras.

—Estoy bien…

—No lo está, profesor —intervino Ron, a regañadientes de Snape—. No quiere decírselo a nadie.

Harry miró a Ron de manera suspicaz. No quería ser valiente, sólo quería que los demás dejaran de preocuparse por él, era ya un adulto.

—Sí, estoy mal, profesor —respondió Harry, a la fuerza—. Pero creo que es normal, ¿cierto? Luego de lo pasado…

—No, Harry, no es normal. Es importante lo que Draco tiene que decirte. Y luego, ambos tomarán la nueva poción del profesor Snape.

Harry sentía un extraño ardor en la garganta y carraspeó un poco. Draco se incorporó de la cama y se sentó al borde. Un poco mareado extendió la mano a Harry y le entregó un par de llaves metálicas, las cuales tenían una forma peculiar: parecían ser dos serpientes entrelazadas y con la cola incompleta.

—Estas son las llaves de la casa de mis padres. No pretendo que entres con ellas, tendrás que aparecerte; estas llaves abren únicamente dos puertas: la primera es una bóveda, una cripta, donde se encuentran los restos de todos los Malfoy: mi madre está ahí, como prisionera —a Draco le había costado decir esto último y trago saliva—; la segunda puerta se encuentra escondida, enterrada en el jardín de las rosas, ahí se encuentra aquella aberración que mi padre ha creado.

Harry estaba un poco mareado, no estaba seguro de poder hacer todo aquello que Draco decía. Se sentía realmente muy débil. En ese momento se preguntaba por qué él… siempre él.

—Harry no estás solo —comenzó a decir Dumbledore, como si adivinara sus pensamientos por enésima vez—. Sé que la señorita Granger y el joven Weasley te acompañarán, pero sobre todo debes tener confianza en que la Orden estará detrás de ti, todo el tiempo.

—Vamos, Harry, no tendrás miedo, ¿o sí? —la voz de Sirius Black se escuchó desde el pasillo. Su padrino traía puesta la túnica de viaje y se notaba tan entusiasta como siempre—. Iremos juntos.

Harry sonrió, aunque se encontraba realmente asustado.

—¿Notaste que desaparecí? —preguntó Harry a su padrino.

—Por supuesto. Además, ¿quién mejor que un Black para internarse en los territorios Malfoy? No te ofendas, Draco.

El muchacho hizo una mueca, parecía ser una sonrisa. Harry entendió que no había otra opción más que él.

—Narcisa Malfoy está apresada en su propia casa. Lucius ha estado alimentando a un monstruo del que no tenemos conocimiento, ni siquiera Draco lo sabe —comenzó a decir Dumbledore—. Pero ese mismo monstruo ha provocado tus malestares y la enfermedad de Draco.

Harry no comprendía, ¿enfermedad en Draco? El muchacho se había vuelto a recostar, mientras Snape se acercaba con la poción.

—No entiendo, profesor —inquirió Harry—. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?, ¿qué se supone que pase ahora?

* * *

Lupin se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala de estar del pequeño duplex que compartía con Dian. Había estado ahí casi dos horas, pero ella no aparecía, ni había esperanza de que lo hiciera. La casa estaba casi revuelta, los agentes del Ministerio de Magia se habían encargado de buscar cualquier evidencia que pudiera revelar quién había dejado aquel cadáver hacía algunas noches en la entrada de la casa. Remus no sabía qué más hacer, ni siquiera qué pensar. Creía que todo se había arruinado y que su vida comenzaría, de nuevo, a descender sin ninguna alternativa.

Los padres de Dian tampoco sabían dónde se encontraba. Estaban preocupados y Remus temía perder su confianza. Rogaba que ella se encontrara bien; las cosas habían comenzado a complicarse en todas partes y era claro que algo estaba mal. Sin embargo, Lupin no quiso acompañar al grupo que se encaminaría a la casa Malfoy, decidió quedarse, supuestamente para ayudar a Moody y a los otros de la Orden, pero ya para entonces todos sabían lo que sucedía y echaban de menos a Dian.

Decidió levantar un poco la casa. Comenzó a ordenar las habitaciones, lavar un poco los trastos y guardar la ropa en las gavetas. Era inevitable: todo tenía la marca de Dian; su olor, sus gustos, hasta parecía que su voz se había guardado en los rincones. Remus intentó no pensar en fatalidades: seguro que ella regresaría. Aquello no podía terminar así; tanto tiempo habían estado separados, con la posibilidad inminente de que fuese para siempre —Dian supuestamente muerta— que en esta segunda oportunidad no podía pasar de nuevo. Tenía que recuperarla aunque todavía no sabía dónde, cómo o para qué.

De pronto, sobre el escritorio encontró una fotografía: Dian y él en el colegio, abrazados debajo de uno de los árboles, era otoño y el viento les revolvía los cabellos. Se miraban como si ese momento durara para siempre, sus rostros jóvenes y serenos sonreían.

Remus tuvo ganas de romper la fotografía. No sabía cómo iba a superar todo ese dolor. ¿De verdad no podía perdonarla? De pronto se sintió estúpido, no comprendía cómo había podido pensar si quiera que ya no había más futuro para ellos. Era tan simple y sencillo pedir perdón que ahora estaba seguro de que había cometido una idiotez. Entendió, finalmente, que para Dian también fue difícil, quizá mucho más difícil que para él. Ella habría sido la madre y llevó a la criatura en su vientre; no sólo el dolor emocional, también el físico la hubo de afectar. Dian se unió a Voldemort en el momento en el que creyó no tener a nadie y buscó equivocadamente la solución a todos los problemas. Pero, ¿acaso él no se había equivocado también? Ambos eran muy jóvenes, tanto así que ahora tendrían un hijo adolescente y ni siquiera se sentía preparado para ser padre de uno pequeño. La vida era sabia, así que ya no valía la pena reprochar nada.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir pensando en el pasado? Terminó de asear la casa, se sentía fatigado, había llorado tanto que olvidó la hora. Sólo pensaba, sin consuelo, que Dian ya no regresaría a casa nunca.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kingsley reunió a lo que había encontrado de la Orden. Estaba muy enfadado, no entendía qué tipo de plan tenía Dumbledore, pero le había quitado a la mitad de la Orden del Fénix, justo en un momento crítico. Harry Potter no estaba ahí tampoco, lo cual lo preocupaba, no sólo por la salud del muchacho, sino porque comenzaba a confiar en él, casi como en un auror. Ahora ni siquiera podía contar con Dian Roosevelt, pues nadie la encontraba por ninguna parte y preguntarle a Lupin sería demasiado descortés, pues era evidente que algo extraño había sucedido entre ellos. Los Weasley ofrecieron su casa para la junta de emergencia de Kingsley a la cual sólo acudieron ellos mismos, excepto Ron, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Moody y Lupin.

—¡Esto que hace Dumbledore es inadmisible, Alastor! —exclamaba Kingsley, enojado como pocas veces.

—Permíteme decirte algo —dijo Moody, con aparente serenidad—. Todo esto está pasando por la simple y sencilla razón: pese a que tú eres el ministro, Dumbledore está aventajándote, y eso es porque esta Orden del Fénix ha quedado muy debilitada en comparación con el Ejército de Dumbledore…

—Disculpa, Alastor —intervino Bill Weasley—, en mi opinión no creo que debamos discutir si la Orden o el Ejército de Dumbledore es más importante. Hemos trabajado juntos y por lo tanto seguiremos así. Si Dumbledore está tomando sus decisiones es por algo, siempre pasa así.

—Weasley, eres muy joven para comprender esto. Pero Dumbledore y yo somos viejos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y conozco sus artimañas muy bien y de sobra. Si quieres ponerte de su parte, hijo, vamos a tener que hacer una especie de pacto confidencial en cada una de nuestras reuniones.

—Ya, ya —intervino el señor Weasley al ver a su hijo bastante molesto—. Nadie va a hacer pacto de nada, Alastor. Vamos a organizarnos los que estamos. Hemos de confiar que los demás están haciendo un trabajo similar. ¿Dónde ha estado Sirius, Remus?, ¿lo sabes?

Las palabras del señor Weasley flotaron en el aire. Lupin se encontraba absorto, tenía la vista fija en la pared y desde hacía muchos minutos había dejado de escuchar y de poner atención. La señora Weasley carraspeó un poco y lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, disculpa —respondió él, intentando despejar la mente—. No escuché.

—¿Sabes algo de Sirius, cariño? —preguntó la señora Weasley, casi compasiva.

—Sólo dejó una nota, decía que debía hacer un trabajo para Dumbledore.

—¿Y no averiguaste nada más? —recriminó Moody con su ojo loco dando más vueltas que de costumbre.

Lupin no sabía qué decir; había estado tan desesperado buscando a Dian que ni siquiera tomó importancia a la nota de Sirius. Le pareció de lo más normal.

—Sirius suele hacer eso, Moody, lo conoces —intervino Tonks, de pronto; ella también había sentido compasión de Remus. Se preguntaba qué le sucedía, dónde estaba Dian, y le enfadaba imaginarse que habían terminado, de hecho: había muchas cosas de esa mujer que le enfadaban.

—Está bien —dijo Moody y se levantó dando un golpe en el piso con el bastón—. Si vamos a quedarnos toda la tarde decidiendo por qué la gente actúa de la forma en que actúa, o debatiendo si alguien es así porque es así, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Quienes quieran seguirme está bien, y quienes no… pues ya sabemos, en el Ejército de Dumbledore hay mucho lugar.

—Alastor, no es necesario que hagas todo esto —dijo el señor Weasley, con paciencia.

—Sólo estoy intentando decirles que tenemos tiempo contado. Ustedes han visto a Potter: el muchacho se está muriendo, ¿no? Esas pócimas que prepara Severus lo han mantenido a flote, pero sabemos que se encuentra mal. Si no detenemos esto ya las cosas se pondrán peor. ¡Pero no será por mí, por todos los Merlines!

La voz de Ojoloco retumbó en toda la casa, tanto que había parecido que las paredes se balanceaban. La señora Weasley se levantó de su asiento y miró dubitativamente a su marido y al resto de sus hijos, luego se acercó lentamente a Moody.

—Alastor, ¿tú también crees que Harry está en peligro?

—Él es el primero de todos nosotros —respondió Moody colocándose la gabardina.

—Bien —dijo Kingsley, casi como una orden.

Nadie discutió más, se levantaron decididos a terminar con todo eso.

* * *

Durante algunos días Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado trabajando en el misterio de la casa de los Malfoy. Sin embargo, no habían salido a ninguna parte: estaban confinados en la enfermería, mientras Snape intentaba desintoxicar a Harry. El muchacho se encontraba mejor, pero aún debilitado. Por su parte, Sirius Black también había estado trabajando en el caso, había viajado hasta la casa de los Malfoy, transformado en animago para intentar averiguar algo, pero no había visto mucho. La casa parecía totalmente abandonada y por muchos intentos que hizo de acercarse al jardín o alguna parte de la casona no encontró manera, estaba protegida por demasiados encantamientos, lo cual notificó a Dumbledore de inmediato. Éste no despegaba los ojos de la recuperación de Malfoy y Harry y hacía tantas preguntas a Snape como podía.

—Aún no es conveniente que salgan, profesor —decía el experto en pociones—. El sistema inmunológico de Potter está seriamente afectado…

—¿Es muy grave?

—Es de cuidado.

—¿Y Malfoy?

—Él está mucho mejor.

—¿Es posible que podamos contar con ambos esta misma noche?

El gesto de Snape fue dubitativo, de hecho no comprendía por qué Dumbledore insistía tanto. Pero asintió.

La Orden del Fénix llegó a la Gruta del Silencio, donde ya habían estado antes. Ojoloco fue muy claro: debían tener precaución pues ya sabían lo que había ahí adentro y estaban hambrientas.

—Alastor, realmente creo que esta no es una buena idea —dijo Lupin de pronto.

—Remus, sea lo que sea que Dumbledore esté haciendo, ha olvidado que de aquí comenzaron a suceder cosas terribles. Vamos a ponerles fin.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero sentido de esta cueva? —preguntó Tonks.

Remus sabía que estaban comentiendo una estupidez, así que violó su pacto de confidencialidad con Dumbledore y tuvo que decir lo que sabía.

—En ese lugar es posible realizar magia oscura —dijo Remus, apoyándose en una roca—, es uno de los puntos de esta tierra más fuertes energéticamente, de tal manera que es muy fácil convocar muchas fuerzas oscuras y poderosas. Por supuesto que todos nosotros sabíamos que Harry estaba en un gran peligro. De hecho, Dian… —su corazón dio un vuelco— Dian fue quien se lo dijo a Dumbledore luego de que esas serpientes mordieran al chico. Así que Dumbledore nos dijo que debíamos mantenernos alerta y no volver a entrar aquí sin más evidencias a favor. Algo que, hasta esta noche se había mantenido correctamente.

Moody no hizo caso del gesto reprobatorio de Lupin. Frunció el ceño y apuntó al hombre con su bastón.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada?, ¿ah? ¡Lo sabía! Dumbledore tiene sus cartas escondidas. ¿Qué cree que somos nosotros? ¡Somos aurores! Estamos calificados para estas cosas.

—No se trata de eso, Alastor —dijo Remus, un poco cansado—. Se trata de encontrar una solución antes de actuar como lo estamos haciendo.

De pronto, Ojoloco azotó al bastón contra la tierra y un poderoso resplandor hizo que la entrada a la gruta se sacudiera violentamente. Todos intentaron cubrirse de las piedras y el granito que saltaron por todas partes.

—Así es como se hacen las cosas —dijo Moody, orgulloso—. ¡Vamos, adentro!

—Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.

Una voz femenina y siniestra los amenazó por la espalda.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

NA: Gracias por sus comentarios, los he leído todos y me sorprende que sigan leyendo luego de tanto tiempo. Son muy gentiles.


	30. El cruciatus

**30  
****El **_**cruciatus**_

La delgada silueta, casi desgarbada, de Bellatrix Lestrange emergía de la oscuridad. Por un momento creyeron que se trataba de algún mal espejismo; era imposible que estuviese viva. Les tomó algunos segundos desenfundar las varitas, estaban absortos. Si no hubiese sido por Ojoloco, quien azotó su bastón contra el piso, nadie habría sido capaz de mover un solo músculo.

—Oh, no se molesten con eso —dijo Bellatrix, con una sonrisa amarillenta que deformó aún más su gesto arisco y moribundo—. No necesitamos de magia ahora, ¿o sí? —soltó una risilla aguda que les puso la piel de gallina.

—Lestrange —dijo Moody, también sorprendido—. Tú...

—Ah sí, muerta, ¿eh? —comenzó a decir ella, mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos, lentamente—. Sí, así parece. Eso es lo que me dijeron que ocurrió, aunque solamente recuerdo un chispazo rojo, pero ahora que lo pienso, quizá sólo lo confundí con el cegador brillo del sol —volvió a reír de la misma manera.

Lupin sabía que si Dumbledore había sido muy claro con sus instrucciones era porque ya sospechaba todo aquello. Se sentía enfadado con Moody y sus ideas baratas sobre la alerta máxima y con él mismo por haberse dejado convencer de estar ahí. Presintió que estaba por suceder lo peor: ¿dónde estarían Sirius, Harry y los demás? Esperaba que Dumbledore estuviese con ellos.

La casa de los Malfoy había sido embargada desde la derrota de lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, gracias a un amparo que Dumbledore había logrado en el Ministerio de Magia, se les había permitido a Narcisa y su hijo único Draco que habitaran el inmueble. Desde entonces se había creído que ambos llevaban una vida completamente distinta a la que habían tenido. Cuando Lucius fue liberado de Azkaban, corrieron los rumores de que se encontraba ya demasiado cansado y débil para seguir cometiendo actos delictivos. Pero si alguien sabía que no se debía confiar jamás en un Malfoy era Sirius Black. Desde la primera vez, hacía diecisiete años, cuando Lucius fue uno de los primeros en declarar que todo lo que había hecho como mortífago no había sido por voluntad propia si no por el hechizo de lord Voldemort sobre él, Sirius no lo había creído. Esperaba que esta vez, con un Ministerio de Magia supuestamente diferente, las mentiras de los Malfoy no llegaran tan lejos.

Dumbledore sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Una vez que Harry se sintió más fuerte sabía que podía contar con el muchacho que ya comenzaba a ser un hombre para enfrentarse a lo que sea que le estuviese preparado de nuevo. Ron y Hermione habían convenido acompañarlo y dar cualquiera señal de alerta a Dumbledore si notaban algo extraño en Harry. Pero Harry se sentía mejor, gracias a las pociones de Snape había logrado recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Las piernas ya no le flaqueaban y fue bastante sencillo cruzar el jardín de la mansión Malfoy sin ningún esfuerzo de más.

Las palabras de Draco habían sido muy claras. Su padre trabajaba en algo siniestro y por supuesto que muy peligroso. Había involucrado a él y a su madre bajo hechizo y ahora se encontraba envenenado de no sabía qué, igual que Harry. Snape tenía una ligera sospecha, así que mientras ellos emprendían la búsqueda en la mansión Malfoy, él emprendió un viaje especial que sólo Dumbledore sabía.

Y Dumbledore, a su vez, había emprendido su propia misión también.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, les preguntaré qué hacen aquí y tienen que responder rápido y sin mentiras —Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos, la Orden apuntaba con las varitas.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? —murmuró Lupin mientras deslizaba una mano dentro de su saco.

—Es una larga historia, Remus —respondió Bellatrix—. Pero no soy la única que ha regresado entre los muertos, ¿verdad? Oh, ¿dónde está tu mujer?

Remus no respondió porque no sabía qué decir y al mismo tiempo intentaba prolongar la conversación lo más que se pudiese. Bellatrix parecía desarmada, que estuviese ahí materializada daba pie a muchas teorías, casi todas improbables. Era imposible que se tratara de un _inferi_, la única forma en la que los muertos podían materializarse nuevamente, tampoco era un fantasma, ni mucho menos una invocación.

—Lo piensas demasiado, Lupin —soltó una risa la mujer.

De pronto, en el cielo comenzaron a formarse unas nubes espesas, grises, como si fuese a caer una tormenta. Nadie apartaba los ojos de la figura famélica de Bellatrix; sin embargo, ella estaba impasible, de alguna manera Remus sospechó que no la habían sorprendido, realmente ella los había estado esperando y también creyó que quizá las teorías descabelladas y conspiratorias de Moody no estaban tan erradas.

La figura de Bellatrix proyectaba una luz verde; de pronto, su feo rostro y delgado cuerpo comenzaron a notarse más grandes, como si estuviese deformándose. Lupin lo entendió todo, en segundos, alcanzó a apuntar con la varita, pero no hacia la mujer, quien comenzaba a sufrir una transformación, sino a la cueva donde habitaban las serpientes.

—¡BOMBARDA! —gritó Remus.

El estallido sorprendió a todos, quienes alcanzaron a correr cubriéndose las cabezas. Lupin sabía que aquel ataque había sido inútil. Bellatrix comenzaba su transformación: su cabeza adquirió una apariencia aún más siniestra, con las cuentas de los ojos casi desorbitadas y los pómulos sumidos. De la espalda, un par de alas negras brotó. Su figura resplandecía con una luz verde.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —murmuró Moody.

—Es una daeva —respondió Lupin.

En la mansión Malfoy, Harry, Sirius, Ron y Hermione habían logrado recorrer la mayor parte de la propiedad. Descubrieron que del lujo y el ostento con el cual habían vivido los Malfoy desde épocas inmemorables, ya no quedaba nada. Aunque esto no reconfortó a Sirius del todo, pues sabía que Lucius Malfoy era capaz de cualquier cosa, aún en las condiciones más paupérrimas.

Se separaron: Ron y Hermione recorrieron el nivel superior de la mansión y Sirius y Harry fueron directo a la cripta de los Malfoy; Draco había asegurado que su madre estaba ahí como prisionera. Estaban preparados, llevaban las varitas prestas para el ataque. Harry abrió la puerta de la cripta con una llave de plata que Draco le había entregado.

Entraron por el umbral, un olor penetrante, como de cloroformo, les llenó las narices. Sirius había escuchado hablar de aquel santuario especial que los Malfoy tenían para ellos mismos y el momento de su muerte. Naturalmente, él nunca había estado interesado en ese sitio. Sin embargo, quedó impresionado en cuanto puso un pie dentro: se trataba de una habitación de roca, sin ventanas ni ventilación, pero el aire contenido corría como el frío ártico; en cuanto atravesaron el umbral unas velas se encendieron y alumbraron la periferia del cuarto. Clavados en las paredes estaban unos armarios con cajoneras, Sirius dijo a Harry que ahí se encontraban los cuerpos de los pasados Malfoy, descansando.

—Y los de mis padres también —dijo Sirius, casi forzado—. Cuando murieron y reclamé sus cuerpos, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Narcisa ya los había traído aquí.

—Debes recuperarlos, Sirius.

—Eso es casi imposible, Harry —respondió su padrino, con la mirada distraída—. Aquí no está Narcisa.

Hermione apareció en el umbral de la cripta y alertó a Sirius y Harry.

—Tienen que ver esto —dijo la chica, con el rostro lívido.

Encontraron el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy tendido en la cama, en su propia habitación. Parecía que estaba dormida; sin embargo, los dedos de Sirius se posaron sobre su cuello y comprobaron que ya no tenía pulso. Estaba muerta.

La cueva había sido demolida y con ella todo lo que había en su interior. La Orden se encontraba en apuros: un centenar de serpientes embravecidas salieron despavoridas dispuestas a atacar a lo que se les pusiera enfrente. Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Bellatrix había adquirido una forma alada, como vampiresca, que había perturbado a todo mundo. Ahora volaba sobre la cueva, lanzando alaridos ensordecedores.

El señor Weasley alcanzó a Remus, entre los cuerpos de las serpientes que reptaban con los dientes filosos y punzantes de veneno.

—¡Remus, dime que esa cosa no está viva! —exclamó, señalando a Bellatrix.

—¡No! ¡No lo está, Arthur! —respondió Remus, lanzando hechizos mortales hacia las serpientes—. ¡Debemos encontrar a Harry!

La muerte de Narcisa era algo completamente inesperado. A Sirius no le sorprendía que Lucius fuese el autor de aquello, pero estaba seguro de que algo se había salido de control y la muerte de la mujer sólo era una pequeña consecuencia. Sirius cubrió el rostro de Narcisa con una sábana.

—Atentos —dijo a los muchachos, mientras los conducía por los pasillos de la mansión.

Un silencio inusual los puso nerviosos. La segunda habitación que había mencionado Draco se encontraba enterrada en el jardín, debajo de unas rosas. Harry sintió pena por el chico; su madre era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y ahora estaba completamente solo. Ron cubría las espaldas del grupo y percibió un olor muy extraño, como cloroformo.

Draco había dicho que en la bóveda su padre guardaba aquella abominación que había creado, y que él nunca había podido ver. Estaban preparados. Sirius abrió la bóveda y entraron en ella rápidamente, en un acto sorpresivo. Sin embargo, no había nada en ella.

Pronto, los otros miembros de la Orden: Bill, Fleur, Tonks y Neville, se unieron al primer grupo que encabezaba Moody. Aquel escenario era poco usual y un poco perturbador. Neville sintió que las entrañas le hervían cuando vio el horrible rostro de Bellatrix volando por el aire. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley le apretó el hombro.

—Atacarla no vale la pena —dijo Lupin, detrás del señor Weasley—. Ten paciencia, Neville.

Sin embargo, parecía que se lo había dicho también a sí mismo. Debía ser paciente: Dian estaba bien, tenía que pensarlo una y otra vez. Todo eso iba a solucionarse. Dumbledore tenía un plan. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Sirius se sintió muy decepcionado cuando encontraron la bóveda vacía. Estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal. Incluso culpó a Draco; ¿acaso el muchacho no podía haberles tendido una trampa? Después de todo era un Malfoy pura sangre.

—Yo creí lo mismo, pero Draco es un débil, igual que un Black.

La voz de Lucius los sorprendió. Detrás de ellos, el hombre sonreía: envejecido, apoyando en un bastón, con la mirada ojerosa y el rostro añejado.

—Todo lo que necesitaba era que ustedes llegaran aquí. Especialmente tú, Harry Potter —dijo Lucius, con una voz incluso cansada.

Sirius, mordaz, sonrió: frente a sus ojos no quedaba nada más que el remedo del gran Lucius Malfoy, de lo que había sido el hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico.

—Una trampa, ¿no? —dijo Sirius, aún sonriente—. ¿A qué has estado jugando aquí, Malfoy?, ¿hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar? Por ejemplo, ponerte las cadenas de Azkaban.

—¡Oh, no! —respondió, Lucius, en el mismo tono irónico—. No será necesario, Black. Pero la verdad es que sí hay algo en lo que pueden ayudarme.

Harry se sintió un poco enfadado con su padrino. No creía que era momento de juegos, por otra parte, desde que Lucius los había sorprendido, Sirius se había colocado estratégicamente frente a su ahijado, protegiéndolo. Harry ya no se creía un niño, por lo que aquel comportamiento lo irritaba. La mirada de Hermione lo tranquilizó: debía ser prudente y confiar en Sirius.

—Vamos, dínoslo.

—¿Podrían aguardar aquí un segundo?

En cuanto Lucius Malfoy dijo esto último, las paredes de la bóveda comenzaron a vibrar. Los muros se deshicieron y se vinieron abajo. Lucius soltó una risotada y salió airoso de los escombros; sin embargo, en cuanto comenzaba a huir, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sirius se cruzaron en su camino, intactos. El derrumbe no los había alcanzado.

Lucius frunció el ceño y lanzó un maleficio a Harry. Sirius estuvo a punto de repelerlo, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y se defendió en un instante, comenzando una batalla con Lucius en el jardín de las rosas.

La Orden había logrado desaparecer, casi totalmente, a las serpientes. Sin embargo, la figura alada de Bellatrix seguía merodeando entre la neblina. Una tormenta se avecinaba y lo cierto era que los aurores no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

—Remus, ¿por qué está viva? —preguntó Tonks en un arrebato—. ¡Esa mujer es un demonio!

—Justamente —respondió, Lupin—. No podemos atacarla porque ha usado magia negra, muy poderosa; ahora no es un ser humano, es lo más parecido a una entidad demoniaca. Pero no lo hizo sin ayuda.

—¡Y está más fea que nunca! —exclamó Fred.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore no nos ha advertido? —preguntó Tonks, con preocupación.

—Lo hizo, nos advirtió que no debíamos venir —dijo el señor Weasley, con un dejo de arrepentimiento.

Moody no hacía caso a las acusaciones, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando deshacerse de los cuerpos de los reptiles que intentaban subirse en su bastón.

Harry luchaba contra Lucius, como siempre lo había deseado. Los demás observaban; sin embargo, Sirius estaba inquieto, él también quería darle su merecido a Lucius y Harry se lo estaba impidiendo. Pero había una sola cosa que podía hacer. Murmuró a Ron y Hermione:

—Vayan por el cuerpo de Narcisa, llévenlo a la casa Black.

Hermione y Ron corrieron entre los arbustos, cubriéndose de los hechizos que no sabían si venían de Harry o Lucius. Rescatar el cuerpo de Narcisa era lo último que habrían pensado hacer.

—¡Potter, este será el final! —exclamó Lucius, colérico—. ¡No sólo tu final! ¡EL FINAL DE TODO!

Harry no hizo caso, en su cabeza sólo tenía la imagen de lord Voldemort. Pensaba que si concentraba su atención en lo que más detestaba en este mundo, aun cuando estuviese ya desaparecido, le daría el coraje necesario para sostener esa lucha, para la cual, evidentemente, todavía no estaba listo. Se sentía débil y cansado, y al mismo tiempo enfadado consigo mismo. Sabía que debió haberse preparado y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Sin embargo, Sirius Black miraba atento, detrás de él, cubriéndose detrás de un muro. Cualquier cosa que le sucediera, su padrino acudiría; por ello, no mostraba debilidad.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Harry?! —exclamó Lucius, mofándose—. ¿Acaso te sientes enfermo?

El muchacho desvió la mirada, perdió el foco de visión. Lucius aprovechó el momento y desapareció de la escena. Harry recuperó inmediatamente las fuerzas y lo siguió, haciendo uso del instinto y el encantamiento de aparición.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Sirius, muy molesto, pero el muchacho ya no estaba.

Lucius Malfoy apareció en los escombros de la cueva, se había cubierto el rostro. En cuanto llegó, se encontró con la muerte de casi todas las serpientes y Bellatrix volando encima de todos. Sólo él sabía que aquella criatura que ahora era la mujer se encontraba asustada. Lucius comenzó el ataque y de pronto invocó la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Esto pareció excitar a Bellatrix, quien chilló regocijada.

De pronto, una docena de figuras encapuchadas emergieron de la oscuridad, entre la neblina. Lucius les dio la orden de ataque y los aurores comenzaron a defenderse.

—¿Mortífagos? —susurró Fleur a Bill—. ¿Es posible?

Bill Weasley apretó la mano de su mujer y se separaron inmediatamente para cubrirse de los ataques y rayos.

A Harry le costó trabajo localizar a Lucius; sin embargo, gracias a la Legeremancia fue capaz de reconocer el sitio donde se hallaba. El muchacho también se apareció en medio de la escena, e inmediatamente tuvo que echarse al suelo, pues un maleficio estuvo a punto de atacarlo. Le costó trabajo entender lo que sucedía: lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la figura desgarbada de Bellatrix Lestrange, que ya no volaba por encima de ellos, sino que ahora se encontraba pavoneándose en el lugar de la batalla. En un segundo, la mirada ponzoñosa de la mujer se posó sobre la presencia de Harry. Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy la interrumpió.

—Ése me pertenece —dijo lanzando un chispazo de luz roja.

Esta vez Harry no fue tan rápido, pero Sirius sí. No sólo desvió el hechizo, sino que se hizo cargo de Lucius, iniciando una batalla contra éste. Harry agradeció aquello, pues quería enfrentar a Bellatrix. Después de todo, era lo más parecido a Voldemort: un ser repulsivo.

La ballata entre aurores y mortífagos no resultaba parte del plan de Lucius Malfoy; sin embargo, estaba realizado y complacido de que estuviese sucediendo. Era su oportunidad perfecta para matar a Sirius, una vez más…

Nadie comprendía de dónde habían salido los nuevos mortífagos. El Ministerio de Magia había sido cuidadoso y había desarmado todo grupo armado rezagado que existía. Pero con un poco de ayuda de la magia negra y otros artilugios, Malfoy se había salido con la suya.

Los gemelos Weasley montaron las escobas, para ellos enfrentar a unos nuevos mortífagos resultaba la aventura más emocionante de los últimos días. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley no podía ocultar su preocupación, en la escena no veía a Ron ni a Hermione. Y nadie podía ocultar su preocupación por Harry; todos tenían los ojos atentos al muchacho.

Los nuevos mortífagos eran muy fuertes, mucho más rápidos. George fue alcanzado en una pierna por un maleficio y aunque no se quejaba, ya no volaba con tanta destreza. Lupin se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de mortífagos jóvenes, completamente nuevos, que habían sido reclutados con la única orden de mandar. La cabeza le hervía: ¿dónde estaba Dumbledore? Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a hacer conjeturas, frente a él un mortífago le daba batalla. Demasiado veloz, fuerte, y con maleficios precisos. Remus, aunque acostumbrado a los tiempos difíciles, tuvo miedo de que aquellos nuevos mortífagos estuviesen mejor preparados que los antiguos aurores.

Una tormenta se les vino encima. Lucius Malfoy seguía dándole pelea a Sirius, quien disfrutaba del momento como un chiquillo.

Un chispazo de luz deslumbró a Lupin, éste se quedó sin visión por unos segundos, alcanzó a evadir un ataque. Pero la ráfaga de luz salió disparada, e iba directamente hacia Tonks; se trataba de un maleficio de muerte. Lupin se encontraba muy lejos y pese a su esfuerzo por correr, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada, miró horrorizado cómo la luz se acercaba con velocidad a Tonks. Sin embargo, otro chispazo de luz emergió de las sombras, desviándolo y protegiendo a la chica. La lluvia lo confundía todo. Lupin contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Dian delante de Tonks. Ella repelió el hechizo.

—Gracias —musitó Tonks, confundida.

Dian le estrechó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Severus Snape también estaba ahí, había logrado desmayar a dos mortífagos de un solo chispazo.

—Tonks, ¿dónde está Harry? —preguntó Dian, era la primera vez que se dirigía así a la chica.

—Por allá, muy cerca de la cueva. Sirius está con él —respondió Tonks, sacudiendo su varita.

Dian miró furtivamente a Snape, éste corrió tras el muchacho. Dian se cubrió cuando otro maleficio estuvo a punto de tocarla. Se irguió, aguzó la mirada, vio a Lupin sosteniendo su propia batalla y vio también al mortífago que había intentado atacarla.

—Novatos —musitó, con una sonrisa y se lanzó al ataque.

Lupin quería acercarse a Dian, pero era imposible por ahora. Snape se aproximó con velocidad hacia Sirius, en cuanto Lucius lo vio soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, Severus, ya decía yo que alguien faltaba…

—_Harry puede estar muerto en cualquier momento_ —dijo Snape a Sirius, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, lo hizo a través de su mente.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Sirius se desencajó, pero siguió evadiendo los hechizos de Lucius.

—_La mordedura de la serpiente es mortal. Tenemos que acabar con Bellatrix antes. Roosevelt está aquí, ella sabe cómo hacerlo. Dumbledore viene en camino._

Dian había dejado en la grava a tres mortífagos, completamente inconscientes y con encantamientos seguros para mantenerlos atados hasta que el Ministerio dispusiera de ellos.

—Ay, muchachos… en mis tiempos, ustedes no hubiesen brillado en la sociedad de los mortífagos.

Lupin corrió hacia Dian, pero una luz cegadora los apartó: Bellatrix había alcanzado con un hechizo a Harry y lo había dejado tendido en el césped.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Dian.

Lupin logró acercarse al muchacho y Snape también. Respiraba, estaba vivo.

—No le queda mucho tiempo —dijo Snape, rebuscando en su túnica.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Lupin, frenético.

La fea risa de Bellatrix sacó de quicio a Dian, quien se acercó a ella con la varita desenfundada y lista para atacar. Nadie pudo percibirlo, pero Dian tenía lágrimas en los ojos; hacía unos segundos no sólo había visto a Lupin, también había creído que Harry estaba muerto y ella no había podido hacer nada. Igual que con Lily y James.

—¡Ataca, vamos, ataca! —exclamó Dian, aproximándose a Bellatrix.

—¡Miren quién está aquí! —chilló Bellatrix—. ¡Es un placer verte tan… viva… Roosevelt!

Dian y Bellatrix habían dejado un enfrentamiento pendiente. Cuando Dian traicionó a lord Voldemort, y huyó de la guarida de los mortífagos, Bellatrix Lestrange había intentado asesinarla. Se habían enfrentado a duelo, pero en ese entonces Bartemius Crouch Jr., quien había sido lo más parecido a un amigo para Dian en el clan de lord Voldemort, lanzó un hechizo desafortunado y así ella logró escapar junto a Donovan Juk*.

Bellatrix jamás había confiado en Dian Roosevelt, sabía que tarde o temprano mostraría sus debilidades. Sin embargo, la conocía muy bien. Ambas se conocían perfectamente. Habían compartido los días más poderosos del Señor Tenebroso y habían presenciado el dominio absoluto que él era capaz de tener en todas las mentes. Pero no eran iguales, nunca habían sido iguales. Ninguna sentía el mínimo respeto por la otra. Aún cuando eran compañeras en aquellos días oscuros, no se tenían confianza.

—Mírate, Roosevelt —dijo Bellatrix, con una risa mordaz—. Yo te recordaba distinta.

—Y tú te empeñas en ser repugnante… —dijo Dian, con desprecio.

Bellatrix lanzó un chillido y de su varita emergió una explosión que apuntaba a Dian, pero ésta se protegió con un encantamiento. Ambas mujeres quedaron conectadas a través de las varitas por dos luces serpenteantes que crujían como si algo estuviese rompiéndose; la de Bellatrix emanaba una luz verde y la de Dian una luz amarilla. Ambas sostenían la fuerza poderosa del encantamiento. Soltaron el hechizo al mismo tiempo. Dian no perdía de vista a Bellatrix, sabía que en cualquier momento ésta iba a intentar huir.

—Al parecer las dos venimos del mismo infierno, querida —dijo Bellatrix, sonriente.

—Tú y yo no somos iguales —respondió Dian, lanzándole un hechizo que la otra repelió.

—¿Acaso no es evidente en lo que me he convertido? ¡Mírame!

Bellatrix extendió y sacudió sus nuevas alas negras, lanzando un alarido. Dian no se mostró sorprendida.

Lupin observaba desde lejos, con toda la frustración de no poder hacer nada más. Sostenía la cabeza de Harry mientras Snape le daba un tónico. Alrededor de ellos, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur sostenían un campo que repelía los ataques de los mortífagos, mientras daban tiempo de que Harry se repusiera.

Sirius también había visto cómo su ahijado había caído sobre la tierra, pero no podía dejar el combate con Lucius, no podía dejarlo huir.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Black… aún no está muerto —dijo Lucius, mofándose.

Sirius atacó al hombre con rabia y continuaron su lucha, aunque ambos se notaban cansados. Lo mismo sucedía con Dian y Bellatrix, ambas seguían peleando, enfrascadas en un asunto pendiente que tenían desde hacía casi veinte años.

—Quisiera que mi Señor estuviese aquí para ver esto… Para que viera a la sucia traidora que eres ahora, Roosevelt.

—Creo que a tu señor no le importabas tanto, Bellatrix —sonrió Dian, con sorna—. No le importó verte sufrir, a punto de morir.

El semblante de Bellatrix se transformó por completo. Miró a Dian furiosa y lanzó un ataque que la expulsó unos metros y la estrelló contra un árbol. Lupin quiso correr a ayudarla, pero Snape aún no terminaba de restablecer a Harry.

Dian se levantó, rápidamente esquivó varios ataques más de Bellatrix, quien se acercaba como enloquecida lanzando alaridos.

—¡Por fin acabaré contigo, Roosevelt!

Un maleficio alcanzó a Dian y la mantuvo inmovilizada, como una cuerda invisible, causándole un gran dolor.

—De verdad quisiera que mi Señor estuviera aquí… —murmuró Bellatrix, acechando a Dian.

—Si él estuviera aquí… sabría que de las dos… yo soy la mejor —dijo, Dian.

Ésta recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo y logró desprenderse de los maleficios de Bellatrix. Apuntó la varita, firme, con el corazón acelerado y dio justo en el blanco: en el pecho de Bellatrix.

—Crucio.

Bellatrix soltó un chillido de dolor cuando comenzó a retorcerse en la grava. El maleficio de Dian era claro, estaba utilizando una maldición imperdonable. Los ojos de Lucius se desorbitaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que su creación estaba siendo atacada por un _cruciatus_ mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiese imaginado. Intentó ir al rescate, pero Sirius Black lo impidió, aunque se notaba consternado.

Todos lo estaban. Los aurores no podían creer lo que presenciaban: Dian estaba utilizando una maldición imperdonable, aunque fuese contra un adversario del talante de Bellatrix Lestrange, aquello no sólo era prohibido, era como jugar con fuego.

Sin embargo, a Dian Roosevelt poco le había importado. Su _cruciatus_ se erguía poderoso, entre todos los maleficios, había esperado mucho tiempo para poder invocar uno, como en los viejos tiempos, contra alguien que realmente lo merecía. En su época de mortífago lo había utilizado mucho, pero nunca con tanta satisfacción.

Bellatrix se retorcía, de su boca emanaba una espuma amarillenta, el dolor era insoportable. Lupin miraba horrorizado cómo Dian se convertía en un verdugo. Suplicaba para sus adentros que se detuviera, que recapacitara; los aurores tenían prohibido usar magia oscura.

—Ella no es un auror —dijo Snape, de pronto—. Ve.

Snape había logrado administrar todo el tónico a Harry, quien seguía inconsciente en el césped. Lupin rompió el campo de fuerza que los aurores habían hecho para protegerlos y corrió hacia Dian para detenerla.

El rostro de Dian se había oscurecido, por fin consumaba su venganza. Estaba matando a Bellatrix por placer, por resentimiento. Hubiese deseado que Voldemort estuviese ahí y con él haber cumplido su verdadera venganza, pero sólo era posible hacerlo con la aberración aquella que era la vasalla más fiel a él.

El _cruciatus_ casi había destruido a Bellatrix cuando Lupin interrumpió el hechizo sujetando a Dian en un arrebato por el brazo.

—¡Detente! —mandó Lupin.

—¡Tengo que acabar con ella, Remus! —gritaba Dian, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Esta no es la forma!

Dian dudó algunos segundos. ¿Por qué aquello estaba mal? ¡Era Bellatrix Lestrange! No había que tener compasión de ella. Sin embargo, la mirada que le sostenía Remus era firme y reconoció que debía dejarlo todo ahí. Dian rompió su maleficio y bajó la varita; su mano temblaba, había proyectado tanta fuerza que no había medido su energía.

Bellatrix había quedado casi destrozada, ya no chillaba, ni se movía, pero su cuerpo aún estaba caliente. Remus alejó a Dian de la escena, quería abrazarla, volver a sentirla con él, pero ella seguía aún ensimismada en su duelo y con el deseo violento de terminar con Bellatrix.

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron. Dian se acercó a Remus. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar y Remus se quitó algunas gotas que le resbalaban por la cara y la barba de muchos días. Su mujer estaba ahí delante, después de una larga espera y ausencia, pero sentía que no podía hacer nada, ella se veía completamente distante. Su mirada tenía algo que él ya había visto en el pasado.

—No era la forma, lo siento —musitó él cuando la tuvo más próxima. Hubiese querido decir más, pero no hallaba la forma.

—Sé que no es el momento, pero tenemos que hablar —respondió Dian, tajante.

La resistencia de los demás se esuchaba lejos. Remus sabía que debía estar ahí apoyando a la Orden, pero su corazón le pedía quedarse frente a ella.

—Dime —dijo él, jadeando entre el viento y la lluvia.

—Quiero que sepas que ya sufrí lo suficiente —dijo ella, también sofocada más que por la lluvia, por sus palabras—.No podemos seguir haciendo esto, ¿sabes? Tantas peleas, discusiones, malos entendidos, no podemos ir sin rumbo… Mucho menos ahora…

Un crujido violento les avisó que Bellatrix se restablecía, nadie estaba resguardándola; toda la Orden sostenía una batalla con los otros mortífagos.

—Estoy embarazada de nuevo.

Remus quiso volver a escucharlo para cerciorarse de que había oído bien, pero era imposible. La batalla, los rayos, las varitas, los maleficios volaban por todos lados y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. La dicha casi lo embriagaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni decir nada más.

—¡Maldita seas, Roosevelt! —gritó Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre lanzó un maleficio contra Sirius y logró paralizarlo, pese a que éste luchaba por romperlo, y al mismo tiempo lanzó otro contra Dian y Lupin, que fue repelido por Severus Snape. La luz se mantuvo, varita contra varita, Lucius y Snape.

—¡Hazlo, Roosevelt! ¡Potter está listo! —gritó Snape repentinamente.

Dian dirigió una mirada a Remus, aún temblaba, tenía la boca abierta y no sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, siguió a Dian cuando ésta corrió en búsqueda de Harry. El muchacho permanecía tendido, ajeno a todo, custodiado por los gemelos Weasley.

Snape estaba muy próximo de Bellatrix, quien comenzaba a retorcerse; se recuperaba y pronto volvería a la batalla. Dian se acercó a Harry, pero contrario a lo que Lupin pensaba, no se dirigió para ayudarlo.

—¡Sectusempra! —Dian lanzó el maleficio directo a Harry.

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, Harry comenzó a convulsionarse, lacerado por cortaduras de una espada invisible. El hechizo de Snape era muy efectivo. Lupin quiso detener a Dian, pero ésta le murmuró.

—Confía en mí.

Lupin se detuvo. Ella jamás había sonado tan convincente. En cuanto Harry comenzó a sangrar, Bellatrix soltó un chillido ensordecedor que paralizó a todo mundo, aunado al grito desesperado de Lucius Malfoy. El cuerpo de Bellatrix comenzó a consumirse. De sus alas empezó a salir humo y la piel se le hizo tan negra que se le cayó a pedazos. En segundos, nada quedó de ella.

Lucius vociferaba, pero mucho más débil que antes. Sirius logró atraparlo y desmayarlo en cuestión de instantes.

Snape corrió hacia Harry, igual que todos los demás que no comprendían lo que había pasado y tenían miedo de Dian Roosevelt, pero ya una nube rojiza se cernía sobre ellos.

De pronto, escucharon el canto de un ave fénix y vislumbraron la figura repentina de Dumbledore, quien se colocó muy próximo a Harry, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con él en la oscuridad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

***La muerte de Donovan Juk, "Sueño eterno", Capítulo 12. **


End file.
